New Vulcan Generations
by LusciousNesha
Summary: Set three years after Illogical Progression not a required read for this fic, however , Spock and Nyota, as husband and wife embark upon a new adventure together - parenthood. But, will things from their pasts and their surroundings make things easier or harder for them to take this journey together?
1. Chapter 1

_****So... I have decided that I don't have the time to commit to trying to fit a story between Illogical Progression. So, it shall be posted as it was written. This one should be exactly as it always was. Hope that you can enjoy and I'll try to have it all posted asap, but I'm working on some other works, currently. I'll do my best to do right by everyone. That's part of the reason that I can't take on a new Star Trek to insert, right now. Maybe in the future? :) _

**A Child**

The developing planet of New Vulcan had begun to look a bit similar to the destroyed Vulcan. Lifeforms all throughout the Federation made themselves available to contribute to New Vulcan's development and assist where needed. Architects from different areas of different galaxies worked diligently in attempts to recreate structures for the planet, which the elders made plans of from memory. Starfleet gave the Vulcans regular assistance, as well. Starships often traveled to the budding area to deliver aide via materials and transport. As scattered Vulcans needed to find their way to New Vulcan, Starfleet commuted them.

Now, three years after the destruction of Vulcan, New Vulcan would be officially opening the doors of the New Vulcan Science Academy. The Federation was sending the Starship Enterprise as representation for their presence in an official ceremony, which the Vulcans only agreed to have to fulfill the requests of the many lifeforms which assisted in the institute being rebuilt. The ship would only be in New Vulcan for three days, and when the ceremony ended, they had another assignment to complete.

Not everyone would be leaving the ship, only Captain Kirk and his assistant, Yeoman Rand, along with Spock, and his wife, Lt. Uhura, and Dr. McCoy. All of the other Enterprise personnel were to remain on the ship, in orbit until the three days of visit ended. Nyota Uhura prepared her bags for the landing, a bit intimidated about this particular visit. This was not her first time to New Vulcan, but Spock had already informed her that it would be greatly different and that she would have to see his family. When she did not understand why that was a problem, he told her that he had been keeping a few things about his family from her, and that she would soon find these things out. Hearing this had made her somewhat nervous. She wished that he would have told her what his words meant, but shortly after he made the comment, Captain Kirk stole him away and both of them became quite occupied. She did not have a chance to interrogate him about these family secrets.

When Spock decided to stay in Starfleet, he and Uhura committed themselves to each other again. Shortly after, they became engaged in human practice and on their first visit to the developing New Vulcan, Spock was able to have a bonding ceremony performed for them. Uhura wanted a human wedding, as well, and it have taken place approximately two years after they reunited in love, and one year after they were bonded by T'Pau. Now, another year was upon them. Their anniversary would coincide with the opening of the New Vulcan Science Academy. This was no surprise to Uhura, as Spock had informed her of his planning things in this way. Having their ceremonies closely linked to affairs on New Vulcan made it easier for Starfleet to grant the ship passage to New Vulcan for the events.

She had been his bond mate and Vulcan wed for almost two years and his human wife for almost one year, and now, she found that there were secrets between them?

When she was bonded to him on New Vulcan, in its early stages, wearing a silver gray Vulcan caftan, covered in ceremonial bridal ornaments and decorated by Vulcan elder women that she did not know anything about to secure their relationship until death, she never imagined that there would ever be a secret. All of the things that either of them had ever felt for and towards each other had been made clear in both of their minds and hearts through this union, and the love that she now knew Spock felt for her did not seem susceptible to any secrets. Then, she wondered what could these secrets involve? Was it a bad secret or a good secret that he just thinks is bad? Where in that wonderful Vulcan mind of his had he hid something from her?

The concept of secrecy between them confused her, as she believed that because their minds so frequently became one that there was no way of keeping secrets - she certainly had not been able to keep any from him since they bonded. Apparently, there were aspects of his mind, not to mention his character that she still had not penetrated. He had been so open in speaking about New Vulcan, that she believed that she knew everything that there was to know about it. To be frank, she did not like the idea of something else, unexpected going to take place so soon to being there. All of a sudden, as she was packing... she realized that she was immensely hungry. She stopped packing to make her way to the mess hall.

On the way, she ran into Ensign Chekov, one of her favorite people on the entire ship. He greeted her gleefully, "Lt. Uhura, why are you not preparing to go with the landing party to the surface of New Vulcan?" She smiled at him, loving the way he for some reason switched his "v" and "w" when speaking. He was the only Russian that she knew who did that.

She responded, "I am all kinds of hungry. I hope that I can get some pastrami and beef and salami from the mess hall."

He winced, then looked at her with a surprised face. "Lt. Uhura, you are craving for meat?"

"You know I usually don't, but every now and then, I have a taste for it. Today I have a mighty taste for it." They went into the room and found a spot. Chekov cheerfully volunteered to go grab her requested food for her. She hoped that there would be what she wanted.

The Russian rushed to the counter and said, "I need a sandwich with the meats of roasted beef, pastrami and salami, pronto!" The man at the counter looked at him and pressed his lips together, but Chekov explained, "This is for the Lt. Uhura."

The man's face brightened, now and he asked, "Is she pregnant again?"

"I hope so. Make it snappy, She has somewhere to be!" Chekov looked over at his friend and waved with a smile. She smiled back and remained patient, but eager for the food to hurry up.

When Chekov returned to the table with a tray holding a bun with a pile of different meats on it, she clapped her hands. "Thank you so much, Chekov!" She took the tray and began to eat as he sat across from her, talking about different things of Russia, but never mentioning the possibility of a baby. She knew that he wanted to ask, but he did not do so. Instead, he spoke about the fact that her wedding anniversary was coming up, soon and asking if this trip to New "Vulcan" would be as a second honeymoon. No, this was a business trip that it just so happened she would have the opportunity to see family on.

After she finished eating, Chekov escorted her back to her room and she finished preparing. Uhura met with the other members of the landing party on the transporter deck. Scotty winked at her as she stepped onto it. She simply smiled at him. Scotty always did things like that, despite the fact that he knew that Spock could become quite jealous, whether he showed it or not. Nyota stood facing the entrance of the transporter room, as well as the others.

Spock tilted his head curiously at her and commented, "You carry the scent of cooked animal flesh on you, Lieutenant." She looked at the transporter pad and tried not to smile. Spock did not like the fact that she had eaten meat. It worried him. She would have tried to clean away all traces of it from herself, but she had not had time to do so. She glanced at him as they began to dematerialize. She saw that he looked worried, but she turned away from him and faced front again.

Uhura, Spock, Kirk, McCoy and Yeoman Rand transported to the surface of the planet, right outside of the New Vulcan Embassy, and were greeted by Ambassador Sarek. Sarek gave the traditional Vulcan salute to all of the present party, except Nyota, whom he greeted with a hug, as it was her custom to accidentally hug him so many times that he decided to simply greet her in that way, as she would most likely continue to forget not to do so. The first time she had done so, Spock had thrown her a disbelieving look, then apologized to his father for her. Sarek accepted her actions and informed Spock that Amanda would have greeted his father in the same way early on in their relationship.

Upon New Vulcan, Nyota looked beyond Sarek at a tall, dark skin man with a long ponytail and a long single braided beard - her father, Mwinyi, and she dropped her items and rushed to hug him. "Baba!" She began to greet him in Swahili.

Mwinyi let go of her and looked at Spock, "Hello, Spock."

"Hello, Dr. Uhura." Spock replied, politely.

"Spock, how many times must I tell you? As my son in law, you no longer have to call me that. My name is Mwinyi." Spock nodded once. Mwinyi shook the hands of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy, and bowed slightly to Yeoman Rand.

Sarek led the guests to where they would lodge for their visit, within the Embassy. Uhura handed her bags to Spock and left the landing party to go with her father. Kirk reminded her to keep her communicator on her, as though she would forget such a thing. Mwinyi and Ashaki had come to New Vulcan two years earlier to settle for a while and help troubled Vulcans, however at the moment, Ashaki was off planet and would not return until the next day.

Vulcans never realized that they could even be troubled until so many of them were faced with such turmoil as what had occurred with their planet. The most affected Vulcans were the children. There was a shortage of Vulcan children in existence, as most of the children were on the old planet when it was consumed. The children who had not been destroyed found it difficult to resort to their logic as easily as the adult survivors. There were also several adult Vulcans who had suffered great mental anguish from losing their bond mates, who needed extra care. Mwinyi worked out of a special home for troubled Vulcans with the help of Vulcan neurologist, Dr. T'Priu. Ashaki served as something like a den mother at the institution, caring for the children, but trying not to make them too attached to her. Many of the Vulcans decided that the Vulcan children with special needs probably needed a more emotional approach to regaining their logic, and only a human could do such a thing. Nyota did not understand the logic of it, but was grateful that each time she visited New Vulcan, her family was there. They had been present for her Vulcan wedding, although they did not have a chance to witness her human wedding, as it was thrown on the ship by Captain Kirk.

Spock watched her leave, a look of concern in his eyes. He certainly knew that he could trust her father to protect her, but he also knew that her father was merely human. If danger approached them... Kirk stared at Spock and asked, "Is there a problem, Mr. Spock?" Spock now looked at Kirk without answering and continued to follow Sarek.

Sarek looked at Spock and assured him, "They highly respect Dr. Uhura. No harm will come to either of them. She is safer with him than with you. You did not tell me that there would be another woman here."

Sarek glanced at Yeoman Rand and Kirk offered, "Oh, she's my assistant. I brought her along for, well, assistance. Will that be a problem?"

Sarek said, "We have certain elements on the planet who may be overly interested in the woman." Janice looked worried. Sarek stated, "However, I am sure that you will be fine as long as you remain with your colleagues."

Dr. McCoy now spoke up to ask, "Just what the hell kind of elements are there in this place that might be overly interested in a woman, besides this one, that we tainted on Earth?" He asked nudging his head towards Spock.

Sarek answered, "Vulcans who rejected Surak's teachings are now becoming a part of New Vulcan society." Spock made a rather displeased face, before straightening it out. Kirk looked at Spock, wondering why this was so agitating to him, but did not ask at the moment. He did not want to make him feel confronted in this group of people. He would ask him to explain everything later, when he had the chance to get him alone.

Nyota walked with her father to the institution, concerned with the fact that Spock was so worried about her. She could feel it radiating off of him when she had left. When they first spoke of coming to the planet, he had spoken about a major worry of his. He had not presented it as a worry, but he did not have to. She knew when he was worried. There were Vulcans on the planet who had once been banished from Vulcan who were now needed for procreation. Spock seemed to have a great deal of disdain for them and had referred to them as "more like Romulans than Vulcans". He seemed mostly worried of the thought of the males around her.

For one thing, these particular Vulcans did not follow the teachings of Surak. They did not follow a path of logic. Those who did follow the path of logic often referred to the others as barbarians. The word made her flinch, to think that they were actually calling each other that. Despite the fact that they seemed to not respect each other, all of the surviving Vulcans had come to some type of agreement of peace in order for their species to continue. From what she understood, negotiations between the two types were not always easy, or even hardly ever easy.

The... _she thought of a more appropriate word than barbarians... outsiders, that sounded better in her head_, did not wish to promise any of their children to other Vulcans. The outsiders did not know if their children would grow to feel for the Vulcan in question and wished to have their children have the freedom to choose a mate according to what they wanted, not whom they were promised to. She respected that aspect of their beliefs. After all, Spock had been promised to someone else as a child and had fallen completely in love with someone else years later. The logical Vulcans claimed that their species was too scarce for them to be choosy, but only a few of the outsiders would pledge their children, and only after tough consideration.

Logical Vulcans were losing the ability to secure mates for their children, those who even had children. The children who did not have parents would be of the last to be chosen, if choices would be made. Most of them were in the institution. Most of the logical Vulcans had children ages three or younger, and most of their options for a promised mate for their children were a ward of the institution, which was already a defect to most Vulcans, or the child of the barbarians. Nyota found herself sad about the formation of New Vulcan, or the hatred between the last survivors, anyway.

Another shortage in Vulcan was amongst the women. Many of them had been on Vulcan during its destruction, as well. The outsiders of New Vulcan were practicing the taking up of one bride for each family and suggesting that the logical Vulcans do the same. As logical as it seemed when broken down, most of the more "civilized" Vulcans were blatantly against the idea. However, some of them were beginning to consider it and far fewer of them were beginning to practice it. The bride was generally from the outsiders' tribe, as many logical Vulcans did not volunteer their daughters to be a child bearer for a group of men.

After Nyota had spent some time with her father, she thought to leave the institution. The day was half over with and she was sure that Spock wanted to take her around the planet, some. Mwinyi told her to wait for him to escort her, so she would not run into anything dangerous. He only had to gather a few things from Ashaki's office before they left. As Nyota sat by herself in his office with the door open, a small Vulcan boy walked into the office with a dazed look on his face. The boy was one of the most beautiful children she had ever seen, with black hair bearing strands of gray and silver, and the most deep emerald colored eyes she had ever seen. She looked at him and said, "Hello, friend." in Vulcan.

The boy seemed to snap out of his daze at the mention of her voice. He appeared to be around seven or eight, but his hair coloring and the wisdom in his face made him look even older than Spock, although she would have compared him to a cherub of ancient paintings. The exquisitely beautiful boy walked over to her and touched her abdomen. "They will want him for themselves." He said in Vulcan.

She stared at him and asked, "They will want who?"

The boy looked at her and said, "Your son, obviously."

"Who will want him, Child?" She asked, She used the Vulcan term for "my child" instead of "a child", which she had done aware of it, but he mistook it for an accident.

He smiled at her and said, "You are not Vulcan."

She shook her head and said, "No, I am not. I do not have a son, either. Who do you think would try to take him, if I did have one?"

The boy sat on her lap and touched her forehead. "Did you mean it, when you called me "friend"?"

Nyota nodded her head at the boy and said, "I certainly did."

She reached for his hand to remove it, but the boy had already penetrated her mind. He showed her a flash of images that she could not clearly see or decipher, then he pulled his hand away and said, "You shall not forget."

Mwinyi entered the office and startled, "Styik, how did you get out of your quarters?" Now, Mwinyi picked the child up and looked at Nyota, "Are you okay? Did the boy meld with you?"

She almost answered honestly, but somehow feared for the boy if she had said he did, even if she had said that it was only briefly, therefore she stated, "No, we just talked." The boy smiled slightly at her. His face was so angelic it made her heart stop.

Mwinyi rushed out of this office holding the child and said, "Stay with me, Nyota." She quickly stood up and followed him to a room where the Vulcan child was placed into a seat and restrained to it.

Nyota gasped and asked, "What are you doing, Baba? There is no need to restrain the boy. He is completely calm."

Mwinyi responded, "Styik has a way of seeming calm when he is causing havoc. It is best that I get you out of here before he does try something on you." Mwinyi escorted Nyota back to the Embassy and left her there with Spock and the other members of the landing party.

When Nyota approached the table at which the landing party was seated, Rand grabbed her hand and said, "Did any of them see you?"

Nyota tilted her head and asked, "Any of who?"

"The barbarians!" Rand said.

Nyota winced at the mention of the word. To think that it was a word that was used for creatures such as the boy, Styik, bothered her greatly. "Janice, stop calling them that. It sounds so terribly primitive of _you. _It makes me think of Earth's history. My people were called savages, because they were misunderstood, and they faced great tribulation for it. We don't know anything about these Vulcans. It is heartless and judgmental of us to just call them names."

Rand shivered and said, "If you think so, there is a family down the way with nine men who take one woman as their wife. She has had three sets of twins in the past three years. She can not even walk! One of her husbands actually said to me, _Although a human wife would not last as long, one would be greatly pleasured._ It is a good thing that Captain Kirk was there."

Suddenly feeling sick of the topic and tired for some strange reason, Nyota announced, "I am tired. I need to be led to where I can sleep."

Spock lifted an eyebrow at her and asked, "Are you alright, other than tiredness, Nyota?"

She sighed and said, "I just want to sleep, right now, Spock. I'll take a nap and be up before nightfall." Spock quickly guided Nyota to their room.

Kirk looked at Dr. McCoy and asked, "Was it my imagination, Bones, or did she seem extra touchy, today?"

Dr. McCoy shrugged and replied, "Well, our pointy eared friend _did _smell meat on her, earlier."

Janice gasped and said, "She's pregnant!" She covered her mouth with both hands and added, "I hope that it'll be alright."

Upon entering the room, Nyota immediately laid down in the bed and fell into a deep sleep in which she had a very strange dream:

_Nyota was in her Vulcan wedding dress and she was swollen with child. Spock was older, with long hair and a mustache and beard and was seated at her feet. He crawled over to her and embraced her abdomen. She stroked his hair and cupped his face. He promised her, "No one will ever take __**this one**_ _from you, my bride."_

Nyota jumped up out of her sleep and Spock stared at her. She placed her hand over her heart. That dream seemed so real. Spock rushed to her side and took her hands into his, "What happened?"

She answered, "I had a nightmare, only it was not like a nightmare. It seemed to be real, but I became so terrified of the scene, and I don't know why.." She replayed the dream for him and he winced in pain at her details of his description.

"That was not me." He stated.

She nodded, "I know that you would never grow your hair like that, but I am sure that it was you."

"No, it was Sybok, my elder brother." He said, not looking at her anymore.

Nyota tilted her head to the side and asked, "You mean your secret older brother that I just found out about as those words slipped from your mouth?" She was only being slightly sarcastic, the rest of her tone was completely upset.

"He was cast out of Vulcan, and is only here because the other barbarians listen to him."

"Stop calling them that!" She snapped.

"What would you prefer that I call them? They behave as uncivilized savages. They resort to means of distasteful methods of life."

"Call them others. Call them outsiders. Whatever you call them, let it not be so suggestive of inferiority... Styik seems like a nice child."

Spock startled a bit at the mention of the child's name. He looked into her eyes, very concerned and asked, "You have met Styik?"

"Yes. He sat on my lap and spoke with me." Nyota said, wondering why both her father _and _Spock seemed so unsettled about this child.

"Did he attempt to touch your mind?" Spock asked.

Her answer avoided the question, "We had a very nice conversation... he seems to think that I am pregnant." Spock now looked as worried as she had ever seen him, but only for a moment, before regaining his stoic expression.

Spock began to assess, "Styik's observations are hardly ever in error..." She shuddered with desire a tiny bit when he said the word. She loved the way that he stressed his "O" when there was an "R" after it (error, record, sensor). It always made her tingle a bit, and sometimes giggle. Spock noticed her shudder and lifted an eyebrow at her, curious as to her reaction. She kissed him on the eyebrow, which pulled a reflexive, amused flinch from him. "However," he continued with his previous thought, "Styik has also been known to play games with minds less feeble than his own." Now her eyebrow shot up and Spock quickly corrected, "That is not to say that you are feeble minded, Nyota. The child simply has high levels of mental capabilities, which we do not know the cause for." Her face softened, but only slightly. "If you are indeed pregnant, he would be able to tell. But, he may have also read something from your mind, about yourself, which prompted him to use a pregnancy as a means to try to relate to you."

"The only way that I can know is to have a test." Spock frowned at this, but nodded his head in agreement. She stroked the side of his face and said, "Maybe it will be different this time."

"Hopefully." He stated. "I will let Dr. McCoy know that we will require a test as soon as he can conduct one."

She sat up and said, "Styik refers to the child as a "he". So, if I _am, _and if Styik is correct, the child will be a boy... like the first." Spock lowered his head and she looked at him. "We will have one, eventually, Spock. I have faith."

He looked at her and pointed out, "Just as you did the last two times. I am being logical, not negative. Our first child lasted only three months in your womb and our daughter only lasted six months. It is highly possible that we can not bring a child into being..."

"Or it is possible that we just haven't yet!" She snapped and got up from the bed to storm into the bathroom. Spock heard the water running. She was going to shower and try to forget the things he had just said. He knew that she was not really mad at him for his words, but she probably needed to cry, and she did not like for him to see her doing so.

He believed her to be pregnant for the last two weeks. She had been reacting in the way that she had the last two times, and her eating of meat was generally one of the biggest indicators. Now, with the child, Styik, saying such a thing, he feared that his concern had been confirmed. He did not want her to be pregnant again. In the past two years, she had two miscarriages. The first was going to be a boy, Solak, and the second a girl, Saada.

The boy, only just forming, died when the starship went into a bad storm area near a planet they were orbiting around. The ship could not get out of the path of the storm and functions were difficult to maintain. Spock firmly held onto Nyota, so that she would not fall, but when something struck him and knocked him down, Nyota was thrown halfway across the bridge. She had been unable to land on her feet, and everyone available tried rushing to her to render aid. However, the storm was too much and they had too difficult of a time trying to rush her to sickbay. She was bleeding so much that there was a trail from the bridge to medical. When Spock, Chekov, and Kirk got her onto the bed, McCoy immediately went pale at the sight of her. All of them knew that the boy was gone. His death had been difficult, but circumstantial. Nyota was hurting for quite some time, but she covered it well. Spock remained her strength through the entire ordeal. She had told herself that no one could have prevented it, or it would have been prevented. McCoy gave her a pill to help her "pass" Solak. Each time she went to the bathroom, she cried, but after a few short months, she bounced back.

The girl's death had been harder to accept, as both Spock and Nyota had been extremely careful, and she had been extremely healthy. One visit to Dr. McCoy, they realized that the girl was not living. That Nyota's body did not realize that the child was gone, and therefore, she had not known that she had miscarried. It was unexpected, and the doctor had to remove the underdeveloped girl from Nyota's body. After that tragedy, Spock refused to touch Nyota for a time. He went four months without allowing himself anywhere near actions that may lead to another child's conception. However, as Kirk explained to him when he expressed concern of his actions leading to the possibility of another child, "The best thing to do to prevent another pregnancy is to get her back on the contraceptives. There is no man, Vulcan or otherwise who could be seduced by that woman and turn her down."

_Several weeks ago, that statement was proven true. Spock had worked overtime on the bridge, as he had been doing since Saada's death. Nyota had not bothered him too much about it, because she realized that this was his way of coping, but she needed him to touch her again. Spock had been asking her to resume her contraceptives, but she had not wanted to. There was not much that she __**did **__want to do, but she had began to feel unwanted and the last thing that she needed when trying to get over the loss of a second child was to feel unwanted by the only other being who could understand exactly what she was going through._

_She waited for Spock to come into their chambers, and when he did, she sat him down on the bed and asked him to shut his eyes and allow her to do something for him. Spock did not particularly react to surprises, but he shut his eyes, as told. She got on her knees before him and reached for his pants, which caused his eyes to shoot open and he gently grabbed her to remove her from himself._ "_Spock, it can not impregnate me. Shut your eyes." She told him. Spock still held both of her wrists in both of his hands as she began to rub the side of her face against his crotch area, causing him to stir in a way that he had not allowed in months. He shut his eyes and let go of her. Before long, she had made her way into his pants and beneath his undershorts. _

_The feeling of her hands on him nearly caused him to grab her and throw her onto the bed, forsaking any logic of whether he should go into her again without necessary precautions, then... his eyes flew open as a sensation flooded his loins and moisture fell upon his manhood. Nyota's eyes smiled at him as she explored his personal part with her mouth, or a better description would be as it explored her mouth. Spock fell back onto the bed, clenching the covers tightly, as though if he let go, some terrible tragedy would befall him. _

_He could not believe the feeling that this caused, and Nyota could not believe how much pleasure it brought her just to feel wanted by him again. After enduring her mouth wrapped passionately around him for a time, Spock managed to pull himself up from the bed and he gathered her into his arms, from the floor and threw her onto the bed, with very little effort at all. He slid his hands up her nightgown, and slid her panties slightly to the right to allow himself access to her. To his pleasure, she spread her legs wider, to signify that she wanted him there._

_Spock slid himself into her splendid curves gratefully and thrust in and out of her eagerly. Nyota removed his shirt as he did so, and once shirtless, he gathered her to his neck. She kissed his neck and teased it with her tongue while he pleased her and himself with several short, fast thrusts, which he sporadically transferred to long, slow, deep thrusts. She was to finish first, or with him, he never allowed it any other way. When she did finish, and he felt her moistness flow from her onto him, he allowed himself release, as well. He thought to maybe remove himself from her, but there was a certain sense of ownership that he had always felt when his seed poured into her. Knowing that no one else ever had nor ever would be allowed such an honor always made him want the moment to last, to always be perfect, to never be interrupted, cut short, or nullified. He remained inside of her for a moment, until she seemed to be moving away from his pelvis. (He always allowed her to make the first move away.)_

_He laid his head on her chest and said, "I am sorry."_

"_Believe me, my love, you have nothing to be sorry for." She told him_

"_What if my lack of self control has resulted in another pregnancy?" He asked, with a bit more inflection in his tone than he usually had._

"_Then, we will be expecting another child." She stated, simply._

Spock nearly blurted, "_Thus far, expecting a child and receiving one has not been on the same path for us." He sat up and looked at her, "Nyota, I am..." He thought to tell her that he was frightened, but never liked to say such things aloud. Instead, he simply placed his fingers to her and allowed her to feel how he felt. She sat up too, and wrapped her arms around him._

She squeezed him tightly as her strength would allow and promised him, "_It will be okay, Spock. Even if we never have a child, we will still have each other." _

_Spock held her tightly, too, and confessed, "Losing our son was more painful to me than losing Vulcan, and losing our daughter, more painful to me than seeing my mother die... I do not know how I might react if we were to lose another child." _

_She broke the embrace only to cup his face and look into his eyes. "Spock, if that happens, please just remember that I will need you more than ever. The last few months have been torture. I know how much this hurts you. I couldn't empathize when you lost Vulcan nor your mother, because I could not even imagine such pain. But this is pain that we share, and you know that I need you to help me endure it." She kissed him, knowing that her words would give him the strength he would need, if it came down to it. Spock would never let himself fall apart if he knew that she needed him. He would be her strength, even if he had none of his own._

Now, she was quite possibly pregnant again. The ship would be both excited and fearful, as all of their friends aboard had become hopeful and optimistic every since the first miscarriage about the idea of them having a child. There were two other married couples on the ship, but mostly everyone seemed only interested in the two of them. Jim would often say, "One of these days, I'm gonna have that godchild." Chekov practically became Nyota's handmaiden the second pregnancy, after being one of the up close witnesses to the first loss. He had handled both losses extremely badly, taking up drinking with Scotty, after the second.

Nyota emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She looked at him and asked, "Do we have any special dinner plans?"

Spock responded, "My father would like for us to have dinner at his home tonight, tomorrow, there will be dinner at the opening ceremony and the next night, we can have dinner with my family, as well as the rest of the landing party." She sighed and reached into her bag for a Vulcan dress.

"Do you have any ideas about that dream I had during my nap?"

"I have one... I believe that Styik planted it there. You did not know about Sybok, therefore, you could not have known how he looked without it being passed to you. Styik is quite familiar with Sybok."

She looked at herself in the mirror and gathered her brush as she asked, "Is he coming to the dinner?"

Spock nodded once, "Yes, he will be there, as well as Ambassador Spock." Now, she dropped her brush and turned to look at him.

"I will finally get to meet the future you?" He nodded once again. She smiled and picked up her brush. When she and Spock had bonded, she found out about the Spock of the future from his mind. She had been eager to meet him, but never had the opportunity. Now, she would be able to. The news excited her. She could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bride**

When Nyota and Spock entered Sarek's mansion, they found Sarek seated at a table with one Vulcan, whom Nyota automatically recognized as Sybok, from her earlier dream, and a much older man whom she recognized clearly as Ambassador Spock, from her own intensive familiarity with Spock's face. All three of the men turned to look at them when they entered the room. Spock stood with his hands behind his back as the other Vulcans stood up, Spock introduced, "This is my wife, Nyota Uhura. Nyota, my half brother, Sybok, and Ambassador Spock."

Nyota bowed slightly to both men, reminding herself that to walk up to either of them and shake hands would not be their way, but Sybok walked over to her, lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, tickling it with his beard as he did.

"It is a complete pleasure to meet you, Nyota." He said. She glanced at Spock to see his eyes narrowed at his brother, but other than that, Spock showed no sign of anything rash (of course). She shyly pulled her hand away and bowed her head, once again. Sybok was very handsome to her. In her opinion, he looked even more like Spock than Sarek did. Sarek shared similarities with his sons, but somehow, Sybok and Spock looked more like each other than either of them did to Sarek. That utterly confused her, considering that they had different mothers. Her guess was that Sybok's Vulcan mother must have looked similar to Amanda.

Being in the presence of these men made her nervous, and she knew that they could sense it. Spock's father was intimidating enough, even after three years of being familiar with him, she still became slightly tense in his father's High Vulcan presence. Then, to add an emotionally passionate version of Spock to the room and literally an older and wiser Spock, as well, just made her overcome with all kinds of perplexed emotions... all steamy. She needed to get out of there. Now, she felt intensely grateful that Vulcans had a practice of the dinner guest preparing the meal and serving the host.

She turned to Spock and said, "Be seated, Husband. I will prepare the meal." She pulled an empty chair from under the table, in which Spock sat and Sybok rolled his eyes at the interaction.

The somewhat older, hairier version of Spock asked, with the most amusement that she ever thought she would hear in a Vulcan's tone, "Please tell me that you are _not_ following the dinner practices of dead and gone Vulcan. You do not have to do that here, on New Vulcan. It is a new place and will give life to new ways amongst the Vulcan people."

Sarek interrupted Sybok's taunts with the simple advice, "My daughter is pleased to serve in my home. Allow her to do so without perturbation." Sybok smiled at Nyota and she turned from his stare to enter the kitchen.

Sybok sat down in his seat and said, "It doesn't seem right for a woman to pretty herself up so well to slave in the kitchen by herself. Spock, how did you come to be so fortunate as to collect for yourself such an exquisite bride?"

Spock looked at Sybok and answered simply, "My mother is quite responsible for our union. She orchestrated our coming together with her human meddling. I must say that I am not disappointed in the interfering."

Sybok smiled brightly at Spock. Ambassador Spock and Sarek exchanged glances. Both of them knew that Sybok had a tendency to be far too open with his opinions, and he seemed along that course of action. He had not had much exposure to Spock in the time after the destruction of Vulcan, and both of the elder Vulcans silently worried that Sybok might push the young Vulcan too far, if Sybok's eyes upon Miss Uhura had been any indication of his opinion of her. Sybok said, "Of course you are not. Why would you or how could you be? The woman is as close to perfection as one might get, like the glory of God wrapped in beautifully mahogany colored human flesh, her skin's fragrance as intoxicating flowers blowing in a breeze..." Spock's eyebrow raised and his nostrils flared a bit.

"Sybok. Perhaps you could keep your opinions at a minimal level as it relates to your brother's wife." Sarek now advised.

Nyota returned to the room with a large bowl and said, "I thought that you may wish to begin to have fruit while I finish the meal." She smiled at Ambassador Spock and leaned slightly close to him as she placed the bowl on the table. He smelled her fragrance and was inclined to agree with Sybok, on all of his points, however, was far too distinguished to ever make such a comment openly.

Sybok stood and said, "I insist on helping you with the meal."

She argued, "It is customary for the guest at a Vulcan dinner to prepare and serve to the host." To be honest, after her dream, he was the _last _Vulcan in the building that she wanted to be alone with in any room.

Her response amused Sybok as he responded, "I know a thing or two about Vulcan customs, and I do not particularly care about them." No wonder Spock had gotten this woman. For a human, she had certain Vulcan reactions, such as reluctance of emotion. He could read her for what she was with ease. This was an extremely passionate woman who suppressed her passions for far too long. Spock probably helped her to release some of her passions, but she should be overflowing with it, as it clearly rushed through her veins. Sybok could sense passion and pain, and this woman had both, in abundance. She became noticeably nervous as Sybok began to move from the table.

Sybok headed for the kitchen, but Ambassador Spock stood up and said, "If you insist that Miss Uhura needs aid, _I_ will assist her. You may remain here with your father and your brother. Take the time to try to mend things with them in a way that you did not have an opportunity to, in my time." Ambassador Spock went into the kitchen and Nyota followed. She gave Sybok one last look, hoping to see a trace of defeat. Instead, she was greeted by a delightfully interested look of challenge. It bothered her so much she vowed not to look at him again. Ambassador Spock turned to her and asked, "What can I assist you with, Miss Uhura?" She smiled. So, when she and Spock grew old together, if he ever thought to call her "Miss Uhura", it would still give her a tingling feeling. It felt so strange to be in a room with a man who was her husband, but over a hundred years older.

Finally she replied, "I can truly handle dinner on my own. I am curious to learn about you, though. You and I, really." She felt herself blush into her cinnamon color that Spock found "oddly irresistible" and she dropped her head to the floor. She became an even deeper color when she realized that she wondered if her blushing had the same effect on _this _Spock as it did her Spock. She tried to finish up her previous thought, "I only mean..."

He cut her off and said, "Miss Uhura, I had no such relationship with you in my time line as you do with Spock." She startled at the news. This was something that she had not anticipated in hearing. She did not know what she _did_ expect, but she knew that this was not it. She wondered if her Spock knew this, because if he did, he certainly had not mentioned it to her. Ambassador Spock said, "My Lt. Uhura was a wonderful friend. She was very supportive and an amazing talent, in many different areas, however, she never became my romantic partner. As a matter of fact, by the time she passed on, the only man that I knew her to be with was Mr. Montgomery Scott."

She nearly choked on air, "Scotty? How did that happen?" She decided to start on dinner as they talked.

The ambassador answered, "I am not certain, but it did. He died without ever marrying her, but they were both so aged by the time they came together that such rituals seemed merely trifles." Ambassador Spock helped her out with the dinner in a way that they were not even speaking with each other about what was needed to prepare, but just assisting each other. It made her think that either his logic and deduction from observation were either virtually unmatched, or that he somehow shared the bond that she created with her Spock. She leaned towards believing the latter.

Her face distorted in painful confusion as she tried to figure out the difference between their reality and hers. "So, you two never...? What about at the academy?" She met Spock at the academy, before Spock was traumatized by Nero's actions. Surely, before that _this _Spock must have been in a similar circumstance with the other her. Thinking about herself in that way seemed so... uncomfortable, like she was only a portion of a person, knowing that she had existed before, completely differently.

"I did not know you at the academy." He answered. "I did not meet you until you came aboard the Enterprise. You were brilliant and fantastic in communications, however, at times, you would have senseless errors, and you had a tendency to approach my chair at my station and try to make small talk with me. You were the only person on the ship who ventured to touching me idly, and you convinced me to teach you to play the Vulcan lyre."

"I had a crush on you." She decided to speak of the other Uhura as though she was herself, since she had been, sort of.

This Spock handed her the utensil she needed next, and she seriously felt confirmed that they were connected, as he answered. "That would be one perspective."

Nyota gave him a look that he had not seen in a long time. A look of determined challenge. Uhura would give him this look when she thought that he was trying to ignore the obvious with his unwavering logic.

Now, Nyota gave him the same exact look of defiance and self awareness as she stated, "Trust me. Even in an alternate reality, I must have. I couldn't be so different that I wouldn't. When I met you at the academy, I wasn't in your class for a full month before I had a crush on you, and two months in, I was completely infatuated. By month three, I thought that if I wasn't in love, I would never be." This caused him to suppress a smile. His age had refined the skill, because she almost missed the cover up, it was so well executed. The only signal of it came from her spending so many countless times studying her own Spock as he did it. She said, "I'm still confused as to why I didn't know you at the academy."

"How did you meet Spock at the academy?" If there was an answer to her unknown, Ambassador Spock estimated that he could help her find it by asking her one or more certain questions.

"I took him for all of my Vulcan classes." She replied, pouring her steamed vegetables into a strainer over the sink.

He answered, "I see. My Uhura taught herself Vulcan. She spent many years at the academy, brushing up on different things, but what she already knew enough of, she did not take classes on. Vulcan was one of those subjects. She confessed to me once that she wished that she had taken the courses on the subject, and I helped her to polish her skills while on the ship."

Nyota gasped and said, "It was the destruction of the Kelvin. My father's mentor was killed on the U.S.S. Kelvin and it made him very overprotective, restrictive, and discouraging towards me being in Starfleet. Was my father that way in your reality?"

The ambassador set up a tray of raw vegetables as he replied, "I never met Dr. Uhura at that time. I was familiar with some of his work, but he perished before you ever made it to the ship." She gasped at this news, as the Vulcan flawlessly continued, "He was attacked by a crazed alien while on a mission on an institutional planet for the criminally insane. However, you did speak of him with complete and utter fondness and always credited him as your greatest supporter. He had been extremely proud of his only daughter, whom he spoke of higher than he ever had either of his two sons." She felt herself tear up. Her father's support had kept her from being with Spock.

Why couldn't Uhura have had both? It made her sad, but she completed the conversation as she came to completing the salad. "I was going to skip taking Vulcan classes at the academy, but my father was so against it that I signed up for every Vulcan class that I could." She laughed, "I did not know that the destruction of the Kelvin could so deeply change my life." She let out a sigh and looked over the items to double check whether or not they were done with the food as she observed, "I never married, so I have to think that I never had any children."

"You were married to your career." He answered simply.

"Did you ever think that I, at least, cared for you?" She asked, now staring at him with something akin to hope in her eyes.

He did not know what to make of her expression. He sensed that she was now possibly confusing her alternate self and he with her current life. There was no simple way to explain to her why they were distinctly different, especially considering the fact that this Nyota was having the same effect on him as his dear Uhura once had. He simply answered in honesty, "You seemed to love me, very deeply. You masked it well with harmless flirting with me quite a few times, but I did not entertain the advances. In times of distress, you were one of my main concerns, as I seemed to be one of yours. When you realized that your friend Nurse Christine Chapel was in love with me, you limited your flirtations. I must say, to my dissatisfaction. I had become somewhat accustomed to hearing your voice attempt to stimulate me and seeing the amusing frustration it caused when you thought that it had not worked. You were wrong."

Now she smiled at him and said, "Chapel loved you _then_, too? I catch her watching Spock sometimes. She tried to come between us when we were at the academy. I found out that she tried to have me placed on another ship, but as things turned out, that was not my destiny."

Suddenly, Ambassador Spock felt a sense of dread come over him at the realization of her words, "You would have been killed." He said it a concerned tone. She looked into his eyes and saw that the thought of him truly bothered him, but he was SO good at shielding it, even in his eyes! He added, "That would have destroyed Spock. He loves you even more than I did."

She placed her head down, "So, nothing ever happened? Not even a tiny kiss?"

"I'm afraid not. Then again, my mother did not have the opportunity to meddle in our lives as she did in this reality. No one on the ship met my parents until we had been on the ship together for quite some time." He answered honestly.

She smiled, "Spock told you about Amanda and I?"

"He mentioned it in passing." Ambassador Spock admitted.

Another familiar Uhura expression settled upon her face – one which she used when flirting with him. He found this look coming from her both enticing and unsettling. "Did you think that I was beautiful?" She asked him, with her back to him, but her face peeking over her shoulder.

The most logical thing at the moment would have been to end the conversation, but seeing her in that way, as he had not seen her in many long years, and even with this long hair that his Uhura never garnished and even though she was Spock's wife, he found himself at a loss for resistance as he answered, "Indeed. You were beautiful up until the day you were laid to rest. I thought that you were the most beautiful creature alive. I often looked at you. I enjoyed hearing you sing as I worked, although I would come across as slightly annoyed by it. It was irrational, and that did annoy me to some degree, that you sang on the bridge, however, it was more irrational that I enjoyed hearing you so much. After I taught you to play the Vulcan lyre, you would perform playing it while singing in the mess hall at times. We even did a duet for them. You improvised a song about me and sang it to me so beautifully that I smiled in the presence of others." The look in his eyes was one that she was familiar with, as well. This Spock loved his Uhura, just as much as Spock now loved her.

She walked over to him, more concerned about what she might have stirred up with her presence and her prying questions, but she did make one final comment in saying, "You did not just love her as a friend. You were _in love_ with her."

Now, he answered, as straight faced a Vulcan as she had ever seen, "I found being in love to be illogical, therefore, our relationship was what it was. She found true happiness elsewhere, but Mr. Scott mentioned in his dying days that he believed that another man was in her heart, in a place that no other man could ever touch... the center. It was illogical for me to do so, but I imagined myself in that position." She felt tears well up in her eyes and she threw her arms around the older Spock's neck and held him tightly.

The Vulcan seemed quite conflicted at first, but wrapped his arms around her, slowly and leaned into the embrace. She cried onto his chest and said, "You are my husband, and I never had the chance to kiss you!" Her emotions were on the fritz now, and she credited it to hormones. There was no doubt in her mind now that she was pregnant. Her hormones had been rushing about since she walked into the place.

He lifted her face to look into her eyes and said, "Miss Uhura, I never _allowed_ you to." She found herself leaning towards him, as though moving in for it, for their first kiss. She knew that she should stop, but he was not stopping her, and she believed at that moment that the only person who could stop her from continuing was _him_. However, Spock entered the kitchen and froze when he saw the two of them.

Nyota pulled away from Ambassador Spock's hold and wiped her eyes, saying, "Sorry that we're taking so long. You should go sit down, Spock. It'll be out shortly." Spock stood in the doorway, now watching Ambassador Spock, suspiciously. Unless his mind was being deceitful, this older version of himself was about to kiss _his _wife. Nyota handed the older Spock a pot and he left the kitchen with it. At the doorway, he paused and looked at Spock. There was obvious accusation in Spock's expression, and obvious envy and hints of guilt in the older Spock's. The two of them stared at each other silently, collected themselves to perfectly even expressions, then the ambassador went to the table.

Spock walked into the kitchen, stood in front of his wife and asked, "What did I interrupt?" She heard anger in his tone - under the surface, but there.

She answered, trying to sound even, "He was telling me about myself... about how he and I were never together in his time, how we never even shared a kiss..."

The anger flickered across his facial features. She knew that the jealousy within him had been stirred as he stated, shortly, "I do not understand why that is important to you." It did not take much for Nyota to make Spock jealous, and her accidental gift of doing so had increased beyond measure since the destruction of Vulcan. Generally, she tried to stay mindful about it and hope that her actions did not come across as something to provoke his jealousy.

That day, she defended herself with, "It is like thinking about you and I never sharing a kiss." This did not seem to work in subsiding his anger. If anything, it seemed that he was becoming more jealous.

"As you must see, he is _not _me." Spock said, through gritted teeth.

She reached for his hands. This situation called for him to be able to feel what she

felt. She would not be able to explain it. This situation was too complicated. She said softly, "I can not see that. If I see anything, I see that he _is_ you." Spock stared at her for a moment. The truth was that he felt the same way about the older version of himself. He felt proud that he had become such a Vulcan in his future, although he realized that his own life would greatly differ, he did aspire to be as close as he could to that version of himself without forsaking Nyota. Nyota simply meant too much to forsake her for anything, or for anyone.

He found a response to her comment, "He is who I _would have_ become, if it had not been for you, Nyota." He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. She kissed him passionately and held him closer. They remained that way for a while, then she broke away to gather the rest of the meal. Spock helped her to carry it all to the table.

Sybok watched Nyota intently and Spock glared at him. Ambassador Spock's appreciation was one thing – Spock understood the intoxicating allure that Nyota held on him, and the elder version of himself had spent many more years with the woman than he had. Spock expected Ambassador Spock to have difficulty with keeping his mind off of Nyota, and his anger for the near incident in the kitchen had already subsided because of the empathy of Nyota's effect on a Spock, but Sybok provided a different subject entirely. Nyota did not want Spock to use the word, but Sybok _was_ a barbarian. Even the way that he looked at the woman as she individually placed the food items on each plate, as though so anxious for her to be near him in such a capacity made Spock angrier than any other male ever had when paying attention to her. Sybok's look towards Nyota was so primal and so blatant...

Sarek seemed to have some type of silent exchange with Sybok as Nyota came to Sybok's plate. Sarek's eyes warned his eldest son, and Sybok smiled as he lowered the intensity in his gaze. "Thank you, Nyota." Sybok said to her. When he had said it, it sounded in her mind just as it had when Spock said it to her. Now, she wondered if he was reading her mind, and it alarmed her.

She could not hide the fear in her voice as she insisted, "Please call me Uhura. I consider this a formal gathering, even though it is with family." She rushed away from his seat, to serve Spock last. Spock lifted his index and middle fingers to her and she met them with hers. She needed that boost of encouragement, of security.

After she served him, she retrieved a long stem candle lighter and proceeded to light the candles, placed in holders all about the den, but before she could finish, a Vulcan woman entered the room. She glanced at the woman, and immediately thought that she was beautiful. The woman's dark black hair fell almost to her hips and she had a perfect, pointed nose and catlike light brown eyes. Nyota was about to offer her a seat and tell her that she would serve her, but the woman snatched the lighter from her hand and began to fuss at her in Vulcan, and even seemed to be cussing her out here and there, as a few of the angry words, Nyota did not recognize. She was able to understand as much as, "Who do you think you are, human? You come into my home and dare take away my wifely responsibilities? This home has a wife and no need for your human dealings!"

Nyota cocked her head back and balled her fist. Both Spock and Sybok rushed over to the women before the situation erupted, Spock grabbed Nyota and placed her behind him, and Sybok grabbed the Vulcan woman by the shoulders and tried to calm her. Nyota now noticed that the woman was swollen with child and it helped to subside anger that she knew was exploding from her face. She felt grateful for Spock and Sybok's speed in attempting to deescalate this situation, because she was about to reflexively fight a pregnant woman, when she herself was possibly pregnant. Possibly? She must have been pregnant, the way that the woman's actions drove her emotions to a peak of anger within seconds.

She heard Sybok saying in Vulcan, "This is a daughter of Sarek, you are not to speak with her that way in his home!" The two of them began to argue heatedly, which frightened Nyota to an extent. She had never heard two Vulcans arguing this way, with such passion and emotion. Even when Spock was at his most emotional times, his voice remained quite even.

The Vulcan woman reminded Sybok, "_I _am carrying the firstborn child of New Vulcan to House..." Nyota recognized the word that followed as Spock's family name, although she had not been able to learn to pronounce it herself yet. The Vulcan woman glared at her and said, "And this human is here as though this place was her own home! She has not been here for this family during the rebuilding of our world; I have! She does not even know these laws. She only knows the laws of dead and gone Vulcan..."

Sybok put his finger in the woman's face, as though about to accuse her of something, but she became silent and he said to her, "You need to go into your chambers. Your food will be served to you." Nyota glanced at Spock for some indication of what was going on. All that she could gather was that Spock was not pleased.

The woman looked Nyota up and down before taking Sybok's advice and leaving, throwing the candle lighter at him at the doorway. He caught it easily, and began to cuss in Vulcan, himself. He looked at Nyota and said, "Excuse my language, Miss Uhura, as well as my wife, Ravalan. She is, as you can see a bit territorial. As there are few women here, the women here can sometimes feel intimidated by the presence of other women. They believe that the other woman present may be trying to take their husbands, or worse, their children."

Nyota gasped and asked, "They take children?"

Spock gave her a concerned look and said, "You certainly have nothing to worry about as far as that is concerned, Nyota, as of yet, we have no children, and will not have any while still on this planet." She nodded her head, but she could not shake the fact that Styik had warned her of someone wanting to take her son.

Sybok offered, "I married Ravalan when the laws were first being established to share a wife. She and I married because she felt there would be great honor in being wife to my family, and no one else here wanted to participate. Although she legally is the family wife, no one here is interested in treating her as so, therefore, she probably became intimidated by the obvious attachment that there is to you in this place."

Now Spock's head turned to look at him with disdain as he stated, "Your wife should only be concerned about _your _attachments."

Sybok nodded and responded, "Perhaps she should, but as you know, Ravalan is pregnant. She wants our child to be selected."

Nyota looked at Spock. His jaws tightened and he responded, "Father has already decided on this issue. She will have to accept his decision as all of the inheritance is his to issue out." Spock placed a hand on Nyota's and she heard his words speak to her mind, "_My father decided that our children will have the greatest inheritance when he is gone. Many of the Vulcans are trying to have others marry into their families by vowing to give the first wife's firstborn the bulk of the inheritance of the family."_

Sarek simply announced, "We should resume eating the dinner that has been prepared."

Everyone returned to the table as Sybok lit the remainder of the candles. Spock prepared Nyota's plate, just as she had everyone else's, then seated himself next to her. Sarek looked at his daughter in law as she lowered her head to say a small prayer to herself before beginning. This usually amused him, but only to a certain degree. Sybok noticed her as he returned to the table and when she finished, Sybok asked, "Were you speaking with God?"

She looked at him directly and responded, "I was thanking Him."

Sybok smirked as he commented, "Spock married a human who believes in God. My brother has been full of surprises these past few years. There was a time when I spoke of God, and Spock told me that faith was illogical. He told me that "fact" is necessary in assessing any situation... Isn't that right, Spock?"

Spock seemed to be thinking very deeply. Nyota did not know what about and she placed her hand over Spock's before he could answer. She answered for him, "If you intend to cause any discord, I must tell you right now that any attempt would be unsuccessful."

Spock glanced at her, then addressed Sybok, "You need to stay away from her mind. I realize what you are doing. I never had such a conversation with you. I had that conversation with Nyota, before we were together. It is something that still bothers her to this day. You have no right to invade her thoughts."

"I was simply trying to find information." Sybok justified.

Spock countered, "If it is information that you seek, ask. Do not pry into my wife's mind. It is a personal place and highly distasteful of you to do so."

Sybok said, "If you are bothered that I will find out about her dream, you may as well relinquish the worry. I was able to see that before she even went into the kitchen. A moment ago, I was able to see that she has conflicting emotions for you and your future self..."

Sarek glanced from an angry Spock, trying to hold himself together, Nyota with her hand on his, trying to help him deal with the anger, to a far too amused Sybok and Sarek stated, "Enough, Sybok. Your behavior, as always is completely out of line."

Sybok lifted an eyebrow and smiled, his eyes still piercing Nyota for all that he could find out. He told his father, "The lines are imaginary father. Only you and the other conceited remnants of the dead and gone Vulcan see them." He stood from the table and announced, "If you will excuse me, I am going to bring a meal to my wife."

When he left, Nyota noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He had managed to delve deeply into her mind without touching her and without her even noticing it. It scared her and it made her angry at the same time. Spock watched her get up and go into the kitchen. Ambassador Spock and Sarek both looked at him. Sarek noted, "Miss Uhura seems quite more emotional than usual today."

Spock looked at his father and said, "We believe that she is once again pregnant." Spock spoke as evenly as he could, and felt satisfied that his voice had not betrayed his extreme worry about the situation.

Sarek spoke even more calmly, "Perhaps the child will survive this time. The last survived longer than the first."

Ambassador Spock now asked, "How many have there been?"

"Two." Spock answered.

Ambassador Spock stated, "Spock, there is an old human saying that the third time is a charm."

Spock pressed his lips together as he thought about these foolish words, and the more he ran them through his mind, the less he could believe that Ambassador Spock had actually said it. It sounded like something that Captain Kirk might say to him, and he realized that Ambassador Spock probably did get such a line from Jim. The one drawback of his future self was the influence allotted on him by the captain. Spock gave up trying to find the logic in the human saying and asked, "What precisely does this phrase mean, Ambassador?"

Ambassador Spock responded, "It is a theory that if something does not work once, even twice, that it should work on the third time."

Spock quickly replied, "That theory is preposterous. How does it relate to couples who have had even more tragedies such as this one?"

"It is merely a saying, Spock." Sarek offered.

Nyota reentered the room, her face all clear and an even look on her face. Spock presumed that she had meditated for a while to find her center. She returned to the table, apologizing for her behavior and began to eat without saying anything further.

Sybok entered Ravalan's chambers and placed the plate on her nightstand. She was laying in bed, but sat up when he entered.

Immediately, an apology flowed from her lips, "I am sorry, Love. It is just the way that you were looking at her. It reminded me of how you used to look at your wife who was killed by the Romulans. You looked at this human as though you knew her and loved her."

Sybok stroked her face and confessed, "I know her better now than mostly anyone else. I have been successfully reading her in secret since they arrived. I have a great usage for her, Ravalan."

Her face became worried as she questioned, "What type of usage? Is she to replace me?" The woman asked, nervously. "Have I not been a satisfactory wife to this house, despite the way that they treat me, as though I am an obligation, not a member of the family. She comes in and within moments, she is loved by all? Is she Vulcan male magnet?"

A smile crossed Sybok's face as he answered, "She is definitely something special. Styik spoke to her. He wishes to be her friend."

Ravalan sat silently for a moment, engaging in deep thought, then she asked, "You need her to try to get into his mind?"

Sybok took both of her hands into his. "He has a connection to her. With that connection, I may be able to get into his head. I have been trying to reach that child since Taavik gave birth to him."

"I don't understand how the boy has such power at his age." Ravalan said.

"We will never understand it until he allows us inside." Sybok admitted. He then added, "When my wife was raped by Romulan soldiers, she thought that my feelings for her would change. When Styik was born, I tried to raise him as my own, but he would not allow me to get near him. With his mother and father now gone, I am the only one who considers him family. I have not been able to figure out why he chose Spock's wife, but if I need to use her to get to him, I will simply have to."

"Do you want me to apologize to the human girl?" Ravalan asked him.

"It would make you look better in the eyes of the family." He stated.

She sighed and climbed out of bed. "Please, never force me to do something in front of her again. It is bad enough that her children will be more important than mine."

"She did not even realize that I was making you leave the room." He offered.

"Just as well, Sybok..." She started, but he cut her off.

"I will do whatever I need to do, Ravalan." He said. She sadly left the room and went back into the dining hall.

The Vulcan, Ravalan, approached Nyota at the table and said, "Mistress, please accept my regrets for having treated the First Wife of House, so foolishly. It was not my intention to disrespect you or the home."

"You are forgiven," Nyota answered, for lack of a better way of addressing the Vulcan.

She offered, "I shall clean up the table for you."

Nyota shook her head and contended, "No, not in your condition..."

Ravalan smirked at her and said, "I am a Vulcan, Mistress. My condition will not hinder me from such a task."

Nyota felt tired as Ravalan gathered the dishes from the table. Spock placed a hand on her shoulder, and being in tune with her feeling announced, "The time has come for me to take my wife away from this meeting. She is tired and in need of rest." Sybok reentered the room, after having been gone for the entire dinner. Spock glanced at him and said, "I am taking my wife, now." Sybok made eye contact with Nyota, and she found herself unable to pull away from him. "Stop it." Spock said to Sybok. Sybok pulled his gaze away from Nyota to look at Spock. Spock stated, "If I ever see you near her again, there will be no peace between us, whatsoever."

"So insecure, Spock." Sybok commented.

"I will fight you to the death over my wife's safety." Spock promised him.

Sybok smirked and said, "I would never fight my younger brother to the death. Especially when there is no need. If I want your wife, I will simply take her." Spock started towards Sybok, but both Ambassador Spock and Sarek stood between them. Elder Spock in front of the younger Spock and Sarek in front of Sybok.

Sarek said, "Sybok, you have done enough."

Sybok glared at Sarek, "When I was cast out of Vulcan, you said nothing, but when Spock is upset, you have a voice! Things were always this way with you. Spock, your precious human wife's son was always your treasure. That is the main reason that you even wanted the First Wife practice applied in your house. You knew when you made that decision that Spock would marry this woman and that his child would inherit the family's legacy. Would you keep the practice in place if Nyota was _not _Spock's wife? If she left him and became my bride, instead?"

Sarek slapped Sybok across the face at his mention of such a thing. Sarek quickly regained his composure, took a deep breath and glanced around at the others present. Nyota's mouth was open wide, in shock at his lashing out. Ravalan looked strangely humbled by the action, while both Spocks looked on, without shock or reaction. Sybok could cause many Vulcans to lash out at him, even elders. Sarek looked back to Sybok.

Sybok smiled at the response and looked his father in the eyes, "I can see your pain, Father. The only reason that you want Spock with this woman is because she reminds you of your dead human. Amanda wanted Spock with her and that is why you support them, to honor her dead memory. And the only reason that you are so indignant about me suggesting that I make her mine is because if anyone else besides Spock were to have her, you would desire her for yourself!"

Sarek said, "I have tried my best with you, Sybok. You still harbor bitterness and you have not made any attempts to secure peace within our family nor to reconcile yourself with the logic that I raised you upon. Remove yourself from my home."

Sybok smiled and said, "Nyota, come with me." He began to leave and she moved to follow him. Spock grabbed her wrist and sent a wave of emotions into her body which caused her to look at him. Ravalan grimaced at Sybok with her arms folded at the thought of him calling this woman to come with him, instead of her, his own wife!

Nyota squinted her eyes at Spock and asked, "What is happening to me?" The daze settling onto her face told Spock that Sybok was once again entering Nyota's mind, after his earlier warning. Spock charged at Sybok, but Sybok turned suddenly to face him and held up a hand at him, in a mental attack, which caused Spock to stop and hold his head. Spock began to stoop over, but remained standing as he groaned in pain. Nyota rushed over to Spock and kneeled to check on him, "Spock? Spock!" She rose to her feet and ran up to Sybok, striking him with her fists in the chest, "Stop it! Stop attacking him!" Sybok lowered his hand and Spock nearly fell to the floor, trying to regain his balance.

"Get away from him!" Spock called out to Nyota. She froze and stared at Sybok, who touched her face.

"As Styik has revealed to you, you will love me." Spock roared loudly and charged at his brother, again, but Sybok rushed out before Spock had a chance to reach him. Spock ran outside, followed by the others in the house and they all looked around, but saw no sign of Sybok. Everyone turned to look at Ravalan. She simply continued moving the dishes from the table and went into the kitchen to wash them.

Nyota wrapped her arms around Spock and he could feel her fear. The entire scene had frightened her intensely. He placed his hands on her head and sought to remove her pain. He did not want her to fall under any stress.

Dr. McCoy gave Nyota a hug and said, "You knew it." She smiled against his shoulder, then let go of him. He looked at her for a while, then asked, "Well what is the problem? Don't tell me that you have some fear? You are one of the most fearless people that I know, right up there with the captain. This one will be different. If I have to make sure you spend the next nine months in a bed in medical bay, this one is going to make it. And because of your struggle and your loss, you will have the chance to treat this one better than anyone else could ever treat their own. You'll appreciate him more, as a special gift."

"A gift from God." She said.

McCoy shrugged his shoulders and said, "Or from Mr. Spock. Is everything alright? The two of you seemed a bit strange when you came to Jim's room earlier, for his little gathering."

She felt herself tremble and she said, "I just want to get off of this planet as soon as possible. The other Vulcans, the different ones... they terrify me. Something happened at Father Sarek's home tonight that was just one of the most terrifying things. I know that my feelings are probably intensified because of my hormones, but I am afraid to be here. I don't feel safe." She sighed and laughed at herself, "I hope that you realize that this is between doctor and patient,"

Dr. McCoy replied, "Lt. Uhura, I respect you far too much to ever tell anyone that I heard you say the words, "I'm afraid", and they wouldn't even believe me if I did say it."

She sighed and gave him another hug. "Could you send Spock in, now?"

"I don't understand why you sent him out in the first place." Dr. McCoy said, going to the door, He opened the door to Spock and Nyota's room, where Spock was standing, and the doctor said, "The mother to be wants you to reenter the room." Spock gave a small smile. _The mother to be. _It was confirmed, now. She was pregnant, again. As Spock reentered the room, Dr. McCoy announced, "Now, you two know that Jim will not allow you to spend the rest of your night in here. He will expect you to return to his gathering to celebrate the news."

Spock told Dr. McCoy, "I am sure that the captain will understand if you explain to him that we shall wish to celebrate one on one for tonight."

McCoy smirked at Spock, winked at Nyota and said, "He better damned well understand it, now." He walked out of the room and headed back towards Kirk's. Spock shut the door and locked it.

He approached the bed, and sat on it, next to Nyota. She looked at him, as he stared ahead in thought. After a while of him not saying anything, she asked, "How do you feel about this?"

Spock responded candidly, "I possess a highly uncomfortable but nevertheless manageable collaboration of delightment and fear,"

Nyota took his hand into hers to show him that she felt similar feelings, but she said, "I hope that this one will survive."

"That is currently my greatest wish." He responded, then he looked at her and added, "Nyota, I must ask this of you... If this one meets the same fate as those before him, I will prefer that we do not make another attempt. I realize that this time was not an attempt; however, I will need you to resume contraceptives and remain on them, as a precautionary measure. Your body is exposed to more harm with each of these complications, and it would be in our best interests not to have to experience it ever again." Spock held on to his need to remain emotionless in tone and tried to filter the indication of desperate need from his eyes, but he somehow knew that he had failed at this.

She saw right into his hurting soul and she responded softly, "If our child does not survive this time, I will have Dr. McCoy remove all of the equipment associated with reproduction from me." She reached over with her free hand to stroke his hair.

She found herself wondering how things were going to occur with this Sybok situation. Sybok was the voice of the outsiders in the political affairs on New Vulcan, therefore, Ambassador Spock and Sarek said that they would seek him out and make amends, for the sake of the planet and for the sake of all Vulcans coexisting. Spock declined from having anything to do with such a task. Sybok had gone entirely too far and Spock could only hope that when he saw him the next day for the ceremonial happenings, that he would be well enough not to respond to him. That will require meditation, he told himself. He arose from the bed and said, "I am going to have to meditate, I have to see Sybok tomorrow at the different festivities, and I do not intend on having another moment like the ones you were exposed to tonight."

"That sounds logical." Nyota said,

Spock sighed and said, "Nyota, I am not entirely sure of how to tell you this, but with recent events, I feel that I must... Your father and Sybok have become great friends while on this planet. There may be things that Sybok will extract from him about you." She sighed and nodded her head, She would be careful. She would be on the look out for danger. Spock added, "Also, your new young friend, Styik, is Sybok's stepson." Now she gasped and narrowed her eyes at him. He thought that she was on the verge of asking him why he had not shared this, but he continued to talk.

"Sybok was married to another, before Ravalan. He was married to one who he was bonded to as a child. When he was cast out of Vulcan, they became nomads. Somewhere along the way, about nine years ago, Taavik, was attacked by Romulan warriors, and Styik was planted inside of her by one of them. Sybok kept her, as he dearly loved her, despite the fact that someone else's child would be coming forth from her. Styik is a troubled child with telepathic capabilities beyond his control. He yearns to have a mate, but everyone important to him has been destroyed. His father was a Romulan warrior and obviously a terrible creature to have attacked the woman in that way, and his mother was a Vulcan barbarian. The mother was killed trying to protect him from captors, while Sybok was too far away to reach her mental cries for help. Styik was kidnapped and taken for research. When he was found, by Sybok, wandering around after the destruction of Vulcan, when all Vulcans were being sought out to regroup, it was quite difficult to get him restrained. Everyone he touched went mad within moments, having delusions and pains in their heads. We assume this was how he escaped his captors. Since then, Styik has seemed to amuse himself by mentally attacking others, and though Sybok has tried to penetrate his mind to reach him and help him, he will not let Sybok inside. I would like to search your mind to try to discover everything that the child placed inside of it."

Nyota tilted her head and said, "OK, but not right now. I am too tired for that kind of searching. To be honest, I would rather postpone such a thing until we are back on the ship and safely out of this place."

He nodded his head once and said, "Agreed. You should get the rest that your body requires. I will commence meditation." He kissed her on the forehead and began to get ready to meditate while she got undressed and got into the bed.

As Spock sat on the floor with his candles lit, in his meditation mode, something startled him out of his tranquil state. His eyes flew open and he turned to look at Nyota as she slept alone in the bed. His hearing was virtually perfect, and Vulcans had finely tuned sense of hearing. She had just spoken a name in her sleep that was not his. She had just stated "Sybok". He arose from the floor and climbed into the bed with her, cradling her in his arms as he did. He placed his hand onto her temple and entered her mind.

_Sybok was standing in front of her and Styik was laying on a bed in the room, while the two of them were looking at each other. She did not have the swollen stomach that she had in the other dream, and she did not look at happy as she had in the other dream either. A child began crying in another room and she rushed into the room and picked up a baby boy. Sybok walked into the room and asked, '"Is there anything that you need me to do?" _

_She looked at him and said, "I need to see Spock."_

_"You know that is out of the question. He thinks that you are dead, and it has already been agreed that it is better this way."_

_"He has the right to know that he has a son," Nyota said, determined._

_"Nyota, Sonak is __**my**__ son, now." He strummed his fingers across her face and said, "This is best for Styik, to have a family that loves him and cares for him. He separated you and Spock for a reason. Do you want to undo everything that we have accomplished with him just to communicate with a husband who gave up trying to find you?" She began to cry and held her son closer. Sybok took her into his arms and said, "I did not think so."_

Spock removed his hand from Nyota's head and watched her sleep. The dream had disturbed him so much that he did not realize how long he was watching her sleep until the sunlight began to creep into the room through the blinds and her eyes fluttered to awakening, "Good morning!" She cheered, with rasp in her throat from just waking up. She reached for him and he allowed her to hold him. He should not have searched her mind in that way. He would have to admit that he had violated her in this form, because it was imperative to him to speak with her about what he had seen in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Start of a New Day**

Spock kissed his wife on the neck, urgently. She enjoyed the feeling of his lips anywhere on her body and especially when he allowed need to prevail in his actions, but there was something else there, inside of him that bothered her. Spock was still worried. She could feel it as he trailed his kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She touched his face and he allowed his eyes to meet hers as his mouth lingered about her neck plate. Highly worried and afraid...she gently took his face away from her body and asked, "What's wrong Spock?"

He took her and held her tightly, a thought passing through his mind, "_I do not want to lose you." _She startled at this thought and winced her face in pain as she felt his insecurity with everything happening flooding through him. _Ambassador Spock was older, wiser, and had known some variation of her longer than he had. She did feel as connected to the older version of him as she did he himself. She had almost kissed him. Sybok was more passionate and more powerful than he. She had been under his control briefly, she had almost left with him. _

She cupped Spock's face and asked, "What gives you the right to think this way? You were bonded to T'Pring when we got together, and _I_ rose above _that._ When Doyle was trying to snatch you up, I was insecure with myself, but I took into consideration that you would not betray me. You went out with Christine, I took it in stride, despite the fact that it made me uncomfortable. The countless other women who have tried to contend with me since we have been on the ship, like they didn't know what my name was... and every time I walked it off, knowing that I had you and that no one could take you away from me."

Spock stared at her, removing the feelings from his face but not from his heart as he stated, "That was completely different as none of the women who have pursued me or shown interest have been capable of what a Vulcan male, like Sybok, is capable of. Sybok gave us a demonstration in simply suggesting that you leave with him, and you moved to do so. He could easily overpower you. You saw the power he held over his Vulcan wife, who is far more capable of mentally defending herself than you are..."

"Well kissing me all over is not going to help me to mentally defend myself if I am caught in such a position ever again." She joked.

Spock missed it and asked, "Do you wish for me not to proceed?"

"Now, why would I wish such a thing? You certainly should proceed. If I'm going to be snatched away by some other Vulcan, I want something extra special to remember you by." He threw a look at her, about to stress the importance of keeping her from such a position in which she might be obtained, then noticed the look on her face and identified her comment as having been a jest... it was not remotely humorous to him. He did not point this out as he resumed kissing her chest and moving his way down her body while pulling off his own shorts, multitasking it perfectly. "Get me out of this night gown." She said, softly, feeling her temperature already too hot for her own good.

During her pregnancies, it did not take much effort on Spock's part to get her all fired up, in fact, during those times, it did not take him hardly any effort. Sometimes she would simply wake up with desire to have him, her hormones raging out of control. When she had been pregnant with Saada, he had not wanted to have intercourse with her. He had provided her with friction, as he had during their days of courting and engagement (he had the necessary control within him to make certain that she had remained impenetrable until they became one, but only just enough control). In that time, he satisfied her by rubbing himself against her to create the stimuli necessary to her private area for a successful orgasm, but he seemed worried intercourse might disturb Saada's pregnancy. Seeing as how Saada's development was disturbed without it, Spock rationalized that he should just push such worries out of his mind, especially at a time like this...

Nyota wanted and needed him to be here for her. They needed each other, and he had never felt so threatened by the possibility of losing her before. He recalled his decision to have her put on the Farragut, three years ago and the thought always gave him a sense of dread, that he had handled her carelessly and could have been a contributing cause in her possible death. Since then, he knew that his decisions, as they related to her, needed to be the most logical, precise, and efficient decisions as possible. Now, she wanted him and it was logical to him to give himself to her, despite any doubts or worries. Because, if he denied her, there were far too many who would try to slither into his place. Other men were nothing to her, but he was intimidated by New Vulcan's passionate Vulcans, especially Sybok, their unofficial leader.

Spock removed the thin nightgown from her perfect body. He never believed in the concept of perfection, as it seemed completely illogical until he came to know her more and more. Illogical words began to settle themselves into his extensive vocabulary, words such as _perfect, beautiful, romance, desire_... all words that previously held no merit before his love for her came into view, but words that he now found himself grateful to have learned, _grateful _being added to the list, as well. Now, there was no way for him to separate his mind and heart from each other. All of him had become engulfed with his love for her and his need to keep her, and keep her as happy as he possibly could.

He kissed her chocolate tone nipples gently, then drew one into his mouth to suckle. The only pleasure that he received from the act was the satisfaction of stimulating her and the sensations reflected from within her body when his touch telepathy transmitted their emotions to and from each other. He flickered his tongue around the sensitive area, but she winced and reflexively covered them, "Too sensitive, right now." They were far more sensitive when she was pregnant. He nodded once. He certainly did not want irritation in their bed. He kissed her in between her breasts, covering his hands over her hands as hers remained shielding her nipples, which he could sense were hurting more now that he had molested them.

With his hands over hers over her breasts, he began to venture into her mind, to help alleviate the discomfort that he had caused her. After a successful task, he motioned his way down to her center, kissing her all along the path which led to paradise. She swiftly threw her legs around his shoulders, as this was one of her favorite things in the entire universe, and she had a belief that it was better between herself and him than it was for anyone else who ever did it. He once tried telling her that such a belief was illogical, but the anger it provoked from her caused him to never make any comments on her assessments of his above and allegedly beyond perfect sexual abilities or the potency of their sexual union ever again. Logic had no place in such intimate sharing, only passion, only love, only desire, only need...

Spock glided his tongue up and down the length of her slit, gently probing it inside of her and finally covering the entire area with his open mouth as his tongue ventured as deep within as he could manage. The act was one of Spock's favorite actions to perform, as it gave him an outlet for portraying his dedication. It made him feel as though, not only did she belong to him, but he served her. He thought of doing this for her long before he ever had the opportunity to do so, and from the first time that he had actually done, it; no other interactions between them proved as fulfilling, save reaching orgasm inside of her. Spock kissed her lower lips as passionately as he would her first pair and grazed the surface of her wet curves with his tongue. He did not like to waste any drop of her when he was allotted the opportunity to taste of her.

As he kissed her there, and licked the wonderful little spouts of his most preferred nectar which his kiss there produced, he embraced her legs as though they were her arms, stroking his fingers back and forth along the length of one of her outer thighs, and gently squeezing the inner thigh of the opposite leg. Whenever Nyota felt herself about to release, she began a writhing movement that excited Spock beyond any describable stimuli. He would venture deeper with his tongue, lick her nectar most vigorously, and look at her face intently. _Nyota. _He thought and she made eye contact with him. He enjoyed for her to have eye contact with him when she released.

The two of them gazed deeply into each others eyes, issuing into each other one another's emotional involvement in this act as it carried on for only moments later until she jolted with ecstasy of the sensibilities blessing her insides and flowing from her, into him. His proud, smiling eyes held her own passionately overdosed eyes as he allowed her juices to simply drip onto his tongue as he temporarily held it still. Then, he covered the entire area with his mouth again and hungrily began to suckle all which did not flow out quite fast enough for him. She now threw her head back and lay flat on the bed listening to his gentle slurping noises, (he would not let a single drop of her escape, if he could help it) and attempting to catch her breath.

Spock had a ritual of wiping his mouth his hand, after he completed this particular act, and licking her remains from his fingers. Her womanly elixir was the only substance that he ever licked from his hands. After he did so, he slid up her body and collected her into his arms, which she melted into as he did. Very tenderly, he slid himself inside of her. She allowed herself a small gasp which she felt make his manhood jump, slightly as he began to softly glide himself forward and back, cradling her in his arms as he did. She wrapped her arms and her legs around him, tightly and held him in the double embrace pouring all of the love that her heart had into his in tuned touch. He could feel it radiating from her. She could feel something coming from inside of him, hidden amongst his resounding love, some hints of ...guilt? She looked into his eyes as he realized that she had received it from him. He touched her face and allowed her to see what he had done the night before...

_When he laid beside her and gathered her into his arms, he had penetrated her mind and read her dream. She herself had not even remembered the dream by the time that she woke up, but as she watched him watching her dream, she did remember it. _Remembering the dream brought a wave of fear over her, followed by a wave of hurt. Why had Spock invaded her that way? Did he not trust her? His emotions quickly answered her question as they flowed into her. He had been worried about her. He had been concerned. He would not be able to rest until he could discover why both Sybok and Styik insisted on being inside of her mind... She leaned up to kiss him and thought, "_Do not feel guilty, my love. I forgive you." _She was very quick to forgive him when he passed his feelings into her.

He cradled her even closer to himself and whispered in her ear, something that she knew, but did not hear come from his mouth as often as she would like to, "I love you." He mostly thought the phrase when he shared it with her, and allowed her to read it from his mind, or he transferred the feeling mentally from his heart to her own, but there was something about when he actually opened his mouth and said it that always reached the very core of her, and upon hearing the words, a tremendous orgasm burst from her body and she trembled in his arms to the shocks it sent coursing through her.

She could not find her voice to respond at the moment, as every sound that emerged from her mouth for quite a moment after that were soft grunts of pleasure that were in control of all of her functioning capabilities. Spock followed after her, not too soon as he enjoyed feeling all of the contracts from her many jolts accompanied by all the warmth flowing from her body before he allowed himself to let go. When he did, everything that he had been thinking about and worrying himself with throughout the night flushed away.

The first few times they ever came together, Spock had found it practically impossible to pull himself together after ejaculating inside of her, but only the first few times. All of the times that followed, he would let out one moan or one grunt, gently collapse onto her breasts and quickly gather his composure. Today, he moaned a bit more than usual upon releasing, and his breath seemed a bit harder to catch as he laid on her. He even continued to tremble a for a bit past his orgasm period. She smiled brightly and he felt her self confidence flow into him. He smiled too, although she could only feel it against her skin; she could not see it. Just knowing that she had put it there was enough for her.

Janice Rand knocked on the door, fairly early. Spock and Nyota had been laying in each others arms, running their thoughts and feelings about the new baby into each other, tracing each others fingers with their own, and now Nyota groaned, knowing that this would be a business call. Spock climbed into his shorts and opened the door for her. Janice was not particularly uncomfortable with seeing Commander Spock in his shorts, as this was not the first time she had to visit his personal lodgings for business. She smiled at him and said, "Mr. Spock, the Captain has requested that you and Lt. Uhura get into your uniforms and come into the hall for diplomatic interactions with some of the other guest lifeforms at the breakfast banquet thrown by the Efrosians. Captain Kirk is asking that you meet with him outside of his room in one half of an hour."

Spock nodded once, then asked, "Why are you alone, Yeoman Rand?"

She laughed and said, "The barbarians don't really come near the Embassy, do they? With all of the other alien traffic moving through the building today, I guessed that I was safe."

Spock folded his arms and informed the woman, "We are not engaged in gambling, Yeoman. Please report to the Captain at once and see if he has any orders for you indicating that he supports your potentially dangerous decision to frolic the area freely, knowing that calamity might occur."

"Yes, Mr. Spock." Rand said softly, then turned to leave sighing and rolling her eyes because of the Commander's tone. She never could understand how he could be so mean and stay so cool about it? That was one of the reasons she had hated working in his office and now, she hated when she had to take orders for him, still. She did not understand how Uhura could peacefully remain by his side. As she thought about it, it was Uhura's fault that she ever worked for the Vulcan in the first place. She reminded herself to give her friend a piece of her mind about her beloved husband, later.

Spock shut the door and looked at Nyota, who was already gathering her uniform, and heading towards the lavatory. She apparently heard the order by the Captain, via his assistant. When they were in the shower together, she began helping him wash his back and she said, "You know, it hurts Janice's feelings when you speak to her in that way."

Spock's eyebrow lifted at the comment. It was curious that she would bring this subject up in this environment, but even more curious that he had no idea what "way" his wife was referring to . "Enlighten me on what way I have spoken to her." He suggested.

She handed the loofah to him and turned her back, as he turned to face her to wash her lovely back, as well, their connection so strong that they did not have to make suggestions of their next actions. Her mind momentarily flickered to the same type of interaction between herself and Ambassador Spock the previous night, but she allowed the thought to become jilted as she replied, "You speak to her like she is... less than intelligent." Spock felt his eyebrow lift again, and he opened his mouth to comment on his opinion of Yeoman Rand's level of intelligence, but Nyota looked over her shoulder at him and said, "Despite what you may think of her level of intelligence, Janice is a fine worker. I believed it when I was a reference for her for her to get into your office, at the academy, and you obviously believed it to have her assigned to Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk is pleased with her performance."

Spock now turned the water off as he observed, "Being an adequate secretarial assistant does not warrant a high level of intelligence."

"But not having as much as somebody else does not earn her that condescending tone that you use with her." Nyota placed her hands on her hips as she said it and watched Spock dry himself quickly, but efficiently.

He wrapped the towel around himself and grabbed another towel to wrap around her body as he admitted, "I am afraid that the tone which you are currently criticizing is the most logical tone that I can apply to Yeoman Rand's level of intelligence." Spock lifted her out of the shower and took more time and used more gentleness in drying Nyota than he had used with himself, but kept the level of efficiency in tact. He wrapped the towel around her, secured it onto her body and kissed her on the forehead. She knew that was the end of the conversation for him.

All dry now, she decided to let the conversation drop, but she would at least inform Janice later that she had tried, as she knew that Janice would speak to _her _about Spock's tone, instead of Spock. Everyone seemed to do that when he came across as arrogant or insensitive, they came to her, like she was a mind controlling agent or something.

Back in the bedroom, they began to dress each other. Nyota had began this little ritual of them washing and dressing each other, a couple of years ago, and it had felt so good when she introduced it that Spock rarely put up any type of resistance to it. She sat down and slid into her boots. Then, she stood up and began to brush her hair into a ponytail. As she made her ponytail, she said, "I can hardly wait to confirm to Chekov the pregnancy. He was with me yesterday morning when I had the meat, so I know that he had his suspicions..."

Spock suddenly cut her off with the words, "What was going through your mind when Sybok was entering it? I was unable to find that out from your dream. When he was manipulating you, did you see anything from him?"

She frowned, not wanting to discuss this, but honestly answered, "No, I did not. I think that he was taking something from me."

Spock continued, curiously, "When you interacted with Styik, and he placed the images in your head, the ones which you described as too fast to see... do you remember if he said anything?"

"Yes. He said..." She tried to remember the exact words he used as to not perjure herself, "I believe it was something along the lines of _You will not forget. _Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"I am trying to discover why Styik reached out to you." Spock answered.

Nyota looked at Spock and leaned against the bedpost as he tucked his pants legs into his boots. She said, "Maybe I should go visit him and talk to him."

"Dr. Uhura would never allow such a thing." Spock quickly said.

"Spock, can you do what Sybok can? Controlling others I mean?" She asked. He stood up after finishing with his boots and saw a look of concern in her face.

His answer became, "With a level of concentration, I can provide suggestions to others, telepathically." _So yes_, she thought. _He can do it too_. He added, "My level of telepathic prowess is not nearly on the level of Sybok's, however."

"Could you get my father to allow me to speak with Styik?" She asked.

Spock lifted an eyebrow at her. The fact that she would ask him such a thing bothered him greater than he could admit. What he did admit was, "Your father trusts me with his daughter's life and you are asking me to attempt to manipulate him into allowing you to do something that he would be thoroughly against. This appears to be an act of betrayal towards the man. Why is it so important to you to see this child?"

"He is heavy on my mind. I want to know why he reached out to me, too." She answered. "If your answer is no, then I understand, Spock. But, I am going to speak with that child again, one way or another." She began to walk towards the door, but Spock caught her hand.

She looked into his eyes and he frowned at the fact that she was telling the complete truth. She was determined to speak with that child, and he certainly would rather support her than stand against her at a time when his support was so necessary to her. This planet, his people, her pregnancy had all contributed to making her yearn for his allegiance. His love was enough for some things, right now, she required his love _and _his assistance, but her rationale was too far away from his.

He told her, "Nyota, I am not going to manipulate your father so that you can speak to a child who has already attacked you once. You may not deem it as an attack, but these dreams that he has planted into your mind are negatively affecting your stress levels. You do not need your stress levels negatively affected by anything right now." She knew that he meant because of her pregnancy, and she agreed that she did not need it. Where she disagreed was the part where he thought this to be an attack by the child. She felt that it was a cry for help, and having lost two children of her own, she did not have the heart to leave behind, or leave in the back of her mind a child crying out for help.

"I understand," she told Spock and withdrew her hand. They left the room to meet with Captain Kirk and the others.

At the breakfast banquet, Spock and Nyota barely interacted, as she had a habit of traveling the entire room for conversation in gatherings which numerous alien lifeforms were involved, just like his mother had, in her days. Spock did continue to keep her within viewing distance. When only Kirk and Spock were around each other for a moment, Kirk asked, "Is everything alright with you and the Lieutenant, Mr. Spock?" Spock glanced at the Captain, not sure of his motivations for asking him this.

If Captain Kirk was concerned about their job performances, or some work related issue that may arise from their relationship issues, he should answer the question. However, if he was merely prying into their personal matters, Spock saw no logical reason to provide him with any information. Spock and Kirk had become friends, best friends, in fact, if Spock had one besides his own heart and wife, Nyota. Some things, a Vulcan just did not discuss. Marriage complications were among those, although he had confided in Kirk before of his reluctance to impregnate Uhura again. He replied, "Lt. Uhura and myself will not allow any of our personal matters to complicate our performances nor our work ethic, Captain."

"Duly noted, but I'm asking this as a friend. She seems upset with you or something." Spock looked at Nyota greet an Efrosian male with a hug and he quickly checked himself so that he would not appear jealous in Kirk's sight. Spock had met the particular Efrosian a few times before. He had bright pink skin (like most Efrosians) and platinum blonde hair that fell past his shoulders, with a matching beard that was well kept, but hung quite low. His eyes were deep and nearly sparkly blue and Nyota had described him once as "adorable", which made Spock dislike his presence every since.

Nyota had met him at the academy during their brief break up, when she went to some gathering at a lounge called the Milky Way with Yeoman Rand, and now, each time they saw each other, they hugged and talked for what seemed entirely too long to Spock. Navid, that was his name - Spock knew that he wanted Nyota, although the Efrosian was very polite to him and always respectful of their relationship. Nyota pointed Spock out to Navid and Navid smiled and offered Spock the Vulcan salute, which Spock could not convince himself not to return, even though he did not want to. Nyota and Navid continued talking, Spock presumed, probably in Efrosian.

"Spock." Kirk said. Spock looked at him. Kirk asked, "You want me to steal her away from that creep?"

"That would be both illogical and unnecessary of me to request, Captain." Spock replied.

Kirk shrugged his shoulders and said, "She's your wife."

"Yes she is, Captain, and _my _concern." Spock answered. Kirk knew that was his cue to stay out of Spock's business.

Spock suddenly looked disturbed. Kirk turned to see Sarek, Ambassador Spock, and another Vulcan that Kirk was not familiar with, but recognized looked like Spock, with the exception of his long hair on both his head and on his face. "Excuse me, Captain." Spock said and made his way to Lt. Uhura. Kirk shook his head and headed for the entering Vulcans, as he had not seen Old Spock in a while.

Kirk smiled and said, "Ambassador Sarek, Ambassador Spock, and..."

Sybok held his hand out to shake Kirk's and introduced himself, "I am Sybok, Son of Sarek." Kirk looked clearly shocked. Sybok laughed and said, "I can see that my brother never told you about me. I am not surprised. He had not told his wife about me either..." Both Sarek and Ambassador Spock looked at Sybok, as though warning him to be silent. Sybok smiled at Kirk and said, "I certainly hope that you are more fun than these two. Shall we have drinks?" He placed his arm around Kirk's shoulders and walked off with him.

Kirk stared at him for a moment and asked, "What is your angle, Guy? I could clearly see that there is animosity between you and your so called family. You don't have to be cute with me. Why doesn't Spock like you?"

Sybok smirked and said, "Are you sure that you posed that question properly? If you were to ask Spock the same thing, he would point out the fact that "like" is a human sentiment that he hardly has usage for."

Kirk moved himself from beneath Sybok's arm and said, "You are speaking about a different Spock than I know. I have seen Spock express far deeper sentiments than like, Brother Sybok."

Sybok smirked and said, "So I have learned. This can be traced to his beautiful wife, correct?" Kirk looked at Spock standing closer to Uhura than he usually would in a public setting and staring at Sybok from his distance away.

Kirk looked back at Sybok and said, "Look, I know that she is very attractive." Sybok threw Kirk an amused look at his mild choice of words, and Kirk corrected himself, "OK, she is probably every man in the room's fantasy woman, but in reality, she is Spock's, and trust me, no one could come between them. When they married, both of their vows included, "Mine and mine alone". As ridiculous as the relationship seems sometimes, that woman is so intertwined with her Vulcan that ..." Sybok was not paying attention to Kirk. The Vulcan was too focused on Uhura, on what she was thinking at the time, on receiving everything that he possibly could from her mind. He vaguely heard Kirk continue speaking, "Look, you are still in the shock of seeing such a creature for the first time, you'll get over it when you've had more time to see them be unbreakable."

Sybok smiled and grabbed two drinks from a passing drink platter. He handed one to Kirk and said, "To looking challenges in the face, and knocking them on theirs, challenges." He lifted the glass and clicked it to Kirk's then turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Kirk noticed that he did not take a sip before leaving, but Kirk gulped his own drink down and set the glass on another traveling platter.

He made his way to Spock and asked, "What is up with your brother?" Now, Nyota and Navid both looked at him, as though familiar with the mentioned being and they both seemed uncomfortable.

Navid said promptly, "It has been a pleasure, Sweet Nyota. The brightest star I have come to know." Spock pursed his lips as he looked at the Efrosian who acknowledged him, "And it was insightful speaking with you again, Commander Spock." Spock nearly pointed out to him that they had barely said anything to each other, but he did not want to prolong the exit any further, "And Captain Kirk, I regret not having the chance to speak with you more at this time. Perhaps at the opening ceremony? All of you enjoy your day." He hugged Nyota again and walked away.

Uhura looked at Kirk and asked, "Is Sybok here?"

Kirk answered, "Yea that big creepy, hairy Vulcan barbarian is here. Where is Dr. McCoy and Yeoman Rand? I want us all together, all of a sudden."

"So he even gave you the creeps?" The lieutenant asked.

Kirk waved a hand and said, "He didn't so much give me the creeps as he did agitate the hell out of me, but he doesn't seem too... sane. He seems like a nut case. A nut case who loves a challenge, and that doesn't seem like a good situation." He opened his communicator and said, "Bones, come in."

"McCoy here, what is it, Jim?" Dr. McCoy's voice asked.

"Where are you?" Kirk asked him.

McCoy replied, "Janice and I are right across the room from you talking to Dr. Uhura, Dr. T'Priu, and... what was it again? Sybok? Sybok. Hey, Jim, did you know that Mr. Spock has a brother?"

"If you can see us, I need you and Rand to report over right away." Nyota could see Dr. McCoy and Yeoman Rand leaving the small group in the corner. She waved at her father and he gave her a confused look.

She guessed that he was probably wondering why she had not bothered to approach him, but she would tell him later that they were having a brief work meeting and hope that he did not ask Spock to affirm it. One of the main drawbacks of having such a Vulcan husband was the fact that he did not lie. Avoiding questions made things look suspicious, but he would do that instead of lying or instead of telling something that she did not want others to know.

Her father would definitely question her about this little huddle that herself, Spock, Yeoman Rand, Dr. McCoy, and Captain Kirk were currently in. Kirk looked at Spock and asked, "What is the deal with this brother of yours?"

Spock replied, "I am guessing that he was trying to assess all of you to find more information out to use against me."

Nyota looked worried as she said, "It makes me very uncomfortable that he has been able to now assess the three most important people in your life."

Kirk smirked slightly at the thought of Spock considering people important besides her, but if she had said it, it was so. Herself, Kirk and McCoy were the three most important people in Spock's life.

Spock continued to address the group about Sybok, explaining, "He once was a student of the greatest potential, but he rejected the ways of Surak. He chose an illogical path and gained many followers. He was banished from Vulcan, but now, with our race being so limited, we needed all of the Vulcans, including the ones that Vulcan once cast out. Sybok is one that they tend to follow, therefore my father and the other Ambassador made peace with him, to try to help rebuild our race. It was coming along as well as anyone intended until last night."

"What happened last night?" Dr. McCoy wondered.

Spock simply stated, "He met Lt. Uhura."

Kirk clapped his hands together and said, "That settles it. Helen of Troy is to return to the ship, immediately." When Lt. Uhura opened her mouth to debate about it, he said, "That's an order and while we're at it, Yeoman Rand is going back too. Mr. Spock, take the ladies out to an area where their transport will be a bit more inconspicuous. When you are clear, have Scotty beam them back to the ship and meet Bones and I back here."

"Yes, Captain." Spock said, relieved that his wife was being ordered back to the ship. The three of them began to walk towards the exit when Mwinyi cut them off.

Mwinyi looked confused at Nyota and asked, "Nyota, why did you not greet me today?" His eyes darted from her to Spock, and there was something in them that she did not really understand when they went to Spock.

She ignored it and explained, "I'm sorry, Baba. It's a long story that I'll have to try to share with you some other time. Right now, we have to go."

"Go where? The banquet will last for hours." He questioned.

Spock saw that Mwinyi had no plans of getting out of their way without a reasonable explanation. Spock now responded, "Certain dangers have arisen for these women. The Captain has ordered them to beam aboard the Enterprise immediately."

Mwinyi looked at his daughter and questioned, "Your trip is over? Your mother will be arriving later on today. Don't you wish to see her?"

Nyota was going to tell him that she did not have a choice, because she had orders, but Spock beat her to speaking with his own response, "Dr. Uhura, Lt. Uhura will have to see Mrs. Uhura at another time. For right now, she is safest aboard the ship."

Mwinyi shot a glare in Spock's direction which caused Nyota to flinch and the man asked, "May I at least have a chance to bid my daughter farewell?"

"You certainly may, Doctor, on the way to the ship." Spock urged Nyota to continue walking and Mwinyi walked next to her, with Spock directly behind them and Rand following behind Spock.

As they reached outside, Mwinyi said, "I want to take a brief walk with my daughter to properly tell her goodbye."

Spock placed his hands behind his back and apologized, "I am afraid that I can not allow this. The two women are to be beamed up, at once, Doctor." Nyota placed her hand on Spock's shoulder, to try to talk him down a bit, but he removed her hand, swiftly and told her, "Lt. Uhura, my orders from the Captain are clear."

She lifted both of her hand into the sky in resignation, but Mwinyi became quite indignant as he insisted, "Spock, I have treated you like a son. If you do not allow me to properly tell my daughter goodbye until we meet again, I can assure you that my relationship with you will be tarnished!"

Nyota was alarmed by her father's tone, expression and assurance, but Spock simply responded coolly, "Then, Dr. Uhura, allow me to apologize in advance for tarnishing our relationship." He opened his communicator and said, "Mr. Scott, come in..." Nyota was about to become angry with Spock when suddenly, Rand screamed. Spock turned to see three barbarians apprehending the young Yeoman.

"Aye, Mr. Spock?" Scotty responded through the communicator.

"Stand by," Spock ordered as he rushed to try to assist Rand with her captors. Nyota was safe with her father, for a moment, at least. Spock grabbed Janice's hands and one of the Vulcans wrestled him to the ground. These were quite bold to attack in daylight, right outside of the Embassy, but here they were.

Nyota had nearly ran to rescue Janice herself, but Mwinyi had grabbed her and said, "Spock can help her."

"There's three of them and one of him, you go help him, too." She urged.

Mwinyi informed her, "I am sorry to say that I am more concerned about you than I am about this girl. Spock can help her, _you_ come with me." Spock fell to the ground with a Vulcan on top of him and Nyota called his name and tried to rush to his aide, now. Once again Mwinyi interceded, putting a restrictive hold on her to keep her from the fight.

"Baba, Spock is in trouble!" She yelled.

"You can not help him in your condition!" He insisted. She gave him a frightened look at his mention of her condition. "Sybok told me about your most recent pregnancy. You need to come with me, Nyota." He began to pull her away, but upon suddenly realizing now why he had been acting so oddly, she let out a terrified cry that grabbed Spock's attention from his current struggle. When he looked up, Mwinyi had thrown Nyota over his shoulder and was running away with her, reaching out towards Spock and screaming his name. Spock pulled himself from the ground and tried to chase after her, but one of the Vulcans stopped him, wrestling him back to the ground.

Spock elbowed the Vulcan and applied the neck pinch to him, causing him to drop almost immediately as the other two kept Rand in their clutches. Spock opened his communicator while running after Mwinyi and said in a slightly breathy, albeit calm voice, "Captain, a situation has occurred outside and assistance is greatly needed. Barbarian Vulcans have apprehended the Yeoman and run off with her."

"You are going after them, right?" Dr. McCoy called out from next to Jim.

Spock replied, "Negative. Lt. Uhura has also been apprehended and is being taken in the exact opposite direction."

"Well go after _her_!" Jim ordered, needlessly.

"Order already in progress, Captain." Spock answered, trying to run harder.

"Bones and I will retrieve Rand." The captain told him. That had been the purpose of his contacting them, but it would have been pointless to point this out.

Kirk and McCoy rushed out of the Embassy and saw the two Vulcans who held Rand. They rushed in her direction, but the Vulcans dropped her to the ground and kept going. Rand was screaming and crying, at the same time. She sat up and threw her arms around Dr. McCoy, "Oh, Doctor! It was awful!"

She cried onto his shoulder and he offered, "There, there. You're safe now."

Kirk urged, "Did you see where they took Lt. Uhura?"

Rand pointed a shaky finger in a certain direction and said, "Dr. Uhura rushed off with her that way."

Now, McCoy helped her to stand as Kirk asked, "Dr. Uhura? Why would he kidnap his own daughter?"

Rand snapped, "I don't know! All I know is that I want to get out of this place!" Dr. McCoy, straightened her hair a little and looked at Kirk.

Kirk opened his communicator and said, "Mr. Scott, lock in on these coordinates and beam up Yeoman Rand immediately. Have someone from medical meet her in the transporter room."

"Aye, Captain." Scotty replied.

Dr. McCoy rubbed Rand's shoulders, gently and assured her, "My people will have you better in no time." She nodded her head at him as she began to dematerialize. When she disappeared, Kirk pointed in the direction that she had pointed in and said, "He probably headed for the institution. It's that way." They both began to run and on the way, Kirk asked McCoy, "Why the hell would Dr. Uhura kidnap his own daughter from her husband when he's trying to get her to safety?"

"Well how am I supposed to know? Damn it, Jim. I'm a doctor, not a psychic! Nothing on this planet has made any sense to me since we got here." They reached the institution to see Spock, standing outside of it with his hands behind his back studying the doorway.

Kirk spoke first, in asking, "Did they go inside?"

Spock sighed at the ridiculousness of the question, but he answered it, "Yes they did, Captain." He continued to study the doorway. "This building is built extremely well. It is more like a fortress, than an institution. I am finding no way of entering the building while it is secured."

His voice was so calm that Kirk knew that he was trying extra hard to keep his composure. He didn't want to set him over the edge, but he said, "I am sure that Lt. Uhura and the baby will be safe, if she is with her father. But I don't understand why _he_ took her."

Spock looked at him, "For you to know that information, I must presume that you were able to obtain Yeoman Rand. If they wanted to keep Rand, they would not have let you have her without a fight. You do not appear to have been in a fight. If that is so, my theory is correct, in concluding that Yeoman Rand's abduction was merely a distraction to take Lt. Uhura." Kirk heard Spock's voice waver ever so slightly when he said her name, but he would not react to the notice.

Instead, Kirk asked, "Why did Dr. Uhura take Lt. Uhura away from you?"

"My presumption is that Sybok mentally manipulated him into doing so." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy became outraged as he asked, "What the hell kind of a being makes a man place his own pregnant daughter in danger by kidnapping her from her husband?"

"The kind of being that I'm gonna beat the hell out of when I get my hands on him." Jim said.

Spock looked at Kirk and informed him, "Captain, the typical Vulcan is three times as strong as a human."

"As the _typical_ human," Kirk corrected.

Spock continued as though Kirk had not interjected, "And you were unable to defend yourself against the attack of a half Vulcan. In a test of physical strength, Sybok would terminate you very quickly, as he is stronger, even than a typical Vulcan. However, Sybok would not waste his physical strength on you, as he is even keener at mental capabilities than he is physical attributes. I appreciate your concern on the matter, however it would be unwise of you to attempt to battle Sybok." Spock touched the door, as though trying to feel something that could not be seen there. Kirk and McCoy simply watched.

"What the hell's he doing, Bones?" Kirk asked.

McCoy answered, "I believe that he is trying to assert his telepathy through the building, Jim."

Spock removed his hands from the door and said, "I know exactly where she is. I must speak with my father, right away." He walked off, with his hands behind his back, heading for the Embassy.

Kirk and McCoy fell into step with him and Kirk said, "You know, Spock, as two of the three people you care the most about, we would not see you any differently if you allowed yourself to show how you feel about all of this. Your pregnant wife being kidnapped by her father while under the control of your crazed brother are acceptable conditions for you to show emotion."

Spock commented, "While acceptable to you, Captain - I fail to see the reason as to why I would do such a thing when it would not bring me any closer to rescuing my wife." Kirk nodded his head and left the subject alone. The fact that Spock, while in duty mode had referred to Lt. Uhura as "my wife," was probably as deep a show of emotion as he was going to allow for the moment. Spock did not need any distractions from this situation.

Mwinyi set Nyota on her feet and she struggled to catch her breath. She screamed the entire way to the institution, struggling with her father and trying to free herself from his grip. The older man was in wonderful condition. She discovered a few years back that his health was actually in better condition than her own and apparently that fact had not changed. He smiled at her and said, "Follow me." She opened her communicator, but he gently snatched it away and threw it against a wall. "This way," he said and began to walk.

She hated to consider it, but she began to try to look for something to incapacitate him with, her own father! She shuddered at the thought, but her disgust with it did not take her focus off of what she needed to do. He was under another influence. She had to escape! Nothing that she could see would prove useful in taking him down and she did not have a phaser on herself. Mwinyi said, "Styik will be pleased to speak with you." Now, she halted and stared at the back of her father's head. He stopped as well and faced her, "You _did _wish to visit him, did you not? Sybok told me that you did."

"Baba, Sybok has control over your mind. You have a great mind. Fight him!" She advised, no she urged passionately.

Mwinyi merely smiled and commented, "Fighting Sybok only makes life harder. You have to give in to him to be able to achieve all of the happiness that he has in store for you. Come, now and speak with Styik."

"Before, you seemed to want me nowhere near the child." Nyota reminded him.

He simply replied, "Sybok has shown me that it will be beneficial. Styik is not going to hurt you like he has hurt so many others."

Now, she followed him, too curious in what was in store for a visit with the unique child to focus on escape at the moment. Mwinyi opened the door to the room where the young boy sat, not restrained to his chair this time and Nyota entered the room. When she entered the room, Mwinyi left them alone. Styik stood up and walked over to her, looking into her eyes as he did. She stared at the child for a while, then he spoke directly to her mind in saying, _"Welcome, Friend. I have been waiting for you to visit me again."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Story of a Star**

In Sarek's mansion, as all of the men with information about the delicate situation stood, Sarek even reacted less than Spock had. This was to be expected, even though most of the other alien lifeforms responsible for the assistance of New Vulcan's development were present on the planet and the secondary Vulcans' actions could easily disgrace them all in the presence of representatives all throughout the Federation.

The Vulcan which Spock had subdued earlier was now conscious and bound before them. He faced an arrest if he did not comply, but he was refusing to speak. Sarek looked at Ambassador Spock, who he knew was even more concerned about the young lady than he was about the reputation of New Vulcan, although New Vulcan's reputation was severely important to him, as well. The Ambassador looked to Sarek and said, "A meld seems to be within order." Sarek bowed his head, slightly, indicating to the elder Spock that he intended for him to do the honors.

Ambassador Spock placed his hand into position to initiate the process. Kirk had his arms folded and he was glaring at the Vulcan that they held in custody. Dr. McCoy glanced at the captain, knowing that at any moment, he might have an outburst. The Ambassador withdrew his hand, looked at Sarek and asked, "Where is the Bride?"

Spock entered Ravalan's quarters and found her laying in her bed with her eyes open. He cleared his throat and said, "Ravalan, you are being summoned by the Master of the House." She blinked her eyes and sat up. He helped her to pull her round pregnant body from the bed and led her into the dining area, where all were gathered, standing around. She laughed when she saw the Vulcan seated in chains. She said, "Well, well, well, you managed to get yourself caught, I see." She walked over to him and took a seat next to him, holding her arms out in front of her as she did. Spock folded his arms and sighed. "Do you not wish to arrest me for an attack on Federation personnel?" She asked Spock.

Spock ignored her question and asked, "What is Sybok doing with Lt. Uhura?"

Now, Ravalan's face quickly became upset. She lowered her arms and asked, "What do you mean Sybok and Lt. Uhura? This visit is not about my brother and his friends running wild at the Embassy on special day?"

"Your brother and his friends ran wild on special day while Sybok had the Lieutenant apprehended," Dr. McCoy commented, annoyed.

She began to cuss in Vulcan, stood up and began to throw things at the wall. Spock approached her from behind and restrained her, then he melded with her and she remained still as he did. Kirk was becoming even more and more nervous about the situation. He wanted someone to tell him where Sybok was so that he could get him, and so that they could find Uhura before it was too late. The stress she must be in, the danger that the baby could be in. Kirk honestly thought that if he had to endure seeing his friends lose another baby that he might cry.

Bones had cried after removing the girl from Uhura, and was grateful that she was not awake to see his reaction to it. There were already two tiny shrines on the ship, in the main conference room, and Kirk had no intention of covering the entire room in baby memorials.

"What the hell? Has anybody learned anything about Uhura's location from this melding thing?" He finally blurted. "Lt. Uhura is at the mercy of an evil, emotionally unstable Vulcan and some strange powerful crazy house Vulcan/Romulan half breed and everybody's trying to read minds! We need to take action. We need a way into that institution! Why can't we beam into it?"

"It is built in such a way that we would not be able to penetrate it by beaming inside." Sarek stated. "Please remain calm, Captain Kirk. I assure you that we will follow the most logical course of action."

"I don't want the most logical course of action. I want the damned course of action that is going to return Uhura and my godbaby to Spock!" Kirk yelled. Spock sighed and folded his arms as he stared at Ravalan. She looked at the others in the room, then left and went back to her own room. "Where is she going?" Kirk asked.

"Sybok would not include her in his plans, but he did share some information with her. Styik has made a connection to Lt. Uhura and Sybok intends to exploit that connection to get himself closer to the boy. If true, then Sybok will have no usage for her after he establishes a connection of his own with Styik."

"We have no way of telling how long that would take, Spock." Sarek informed him. "It is possible that even if Sybok could utilize the connection between Styik and Miss Uhura that she would be required for all such interactions between the two of them. In which case, Sybok would not set her free."

For the first time since the news had been told to him, Sarek showed a bit of worry about the situation. Spock knew that this would distress his father. The future of Sarek's bloodline, the wife and child of his beloved son was in grave danger. Nyota was a young woman whom his beloved deceased wife had adored as a mate for their only son and the child growing inside of Nyota was the rightful heir to the family legacy. The family's new legacy is how Sarek thought of his unborn grandchild. With each pregnancy, he had gotten his hopes set upon having one, and this one was no different. Woman and child being in the grasp of that monstrous child, Styik and his dangerous abilities made Sarek frown greatly.

Sarek had seen the ugly effects that the child could cause on the human mind and while Nyota was very intelligent and fairly logical, she had a history of emotional instability and her current hormones would provide quite a weakness for the child. She could accidentally say something to upset him or to make him suspicious of her motives, and he would destroy her mind. Sarek found himself afraid for the young woman who reminded him so much of his precious Amanda. Having her around always made him think of his times with his late wife and seeing her and Spock made him happy that Spock could have a love similar to the one he had shared with Amanda...

Now he did not wish to think of Spock suffering a loss like he had when Amanda was taken from him. The connection a Vulcan and his wife share was one that a Vulcan did not have with his mother. Sarek could never prepare Spock for acceptance of such a loss. Spock had handled the loss of Amanda so terribly that Sarek dreaded the thought of how he would handle Nyota's loss. Spock was staring at him curiously and broke into his thoughts with, "What is it, Father?"

Sarek responded, without a hint of worry, "I fear that with the losses of your two children that your wife may have difficulty in discerning the child's face from the concept of innocence. She may believe that he is not capable of the things which he is capable of. Distress could be detrimental to the child she carries."

Kirk insisted, "That is why we need to get in there to her! Is there anyone else who might have access to the building other than Dr. Uhura?"

"Of course... Dr. T'Priu." Sarek responded. "Are we going to make a public issue of the situation?"

"You have my word." Kirk said, wanting to punch the Vulcan in the face for not mentioning that T'Priu could probably get them in the building, worried about a damned public opinion of New Vulcan. Kirk headed for the door and the others followed, leaving the Vulcan troublemaker seated in the chair, still chained.

Styik took Nyota's hand into his and led her to a chair, in which she sat down in. He stood in front of her with his hands behind his back, reminding her of Spock when he did. She sighed and said, "Styik, I am not going to insult your intelligence by assuming that you do not realize that this visit is wrong. I simply ask you to explain to me why it is taking place?"

The beautiful child smiled like a little angel. "_You called for this visit, Friend."_ He informed her without speaking. She forced a smile, trying not to allow her hormones to interfere with her mind frame, as he seemed to be only communicating with her through it. He added, "_You have wished to visit me and it was noted and accomplished. Now, might I ask __**you**_ _why it is taking place?"_

Nyota started the conversation with, "I wanted to ask you why everyone seems so afraid for me to be around you..."

Styik's smile left his face as he responded, "_Partially, but mostly you wanted to discuss the nature of your dreams." _He then instructed her, in his own voice, "I will advise you, Friend, to proceed with caution when you address me. I can tell if you are lying and lying is not a practice becoming of friendship. If you wish to speak about dreams, just tell me that you wish to speak about the dreams."

"The dreams that it can be debated that you planted in my mind." Nyota pointed out to him. If he wanted honesty, if he was going to speak as an adult, she would respect his wishes and be frank with him.

The boy answered, now back in his mental voice, "_It __**can**_ _be debated, but we did not gather for a debate, did we? I __**planted**_ _nothing in your mind. "Planting" is what the Vulcans call it. I call it __**sharing**__. I shared with you the visions that were presented to me upon touching you."_

"_I don't understand."_ Her thought was honest, and he was grateful that she had stopped speaking. With her extensive knowledge of languages, she realized that his mental voice was his form of a first language, and she decided to speak to him in it.

"_As telepaths, Vulcans can often receive feelings and thoughts from others with a simple touch. Some of us can see the past and know the history of someone by touching them. I can see certain possible futures, quite vividly and quite quickly upon touching another. I think that it is merely my brain producing possible futures as they relate to the individual's past and present concerns, however, I don't think that others see these images in the same manner in which I do. When I touched you, I saw a possible future for you, and I wanted to share it with you." _He explained. Seeing the sorrow in her face at his explanation, he commented, "_You are not pleased with my gift to you."_

She tried to explain now, "_Styik, I am a happily married woman, expecting a child. The possible future that you shared with me endangers that. Did you not have any other possible futures that you could share with me?"_

Styik nodded slightly and offered, "_I had several of them. This was the only one in which I was both present and happy. Happiness does not frequent me here, in this place. You seem to be a great source of it, although your "happily married" status is questionable. You love your husband, but you are not happy and have not been for quite some time. Your husband can not make you happy, because he himself is not. He struggles too greatly with losses. He struggles about past losses, over which he had no control and he struggles with the fact that he believes it is illogical for him to allow the losses to take such precedence in his life. You make him happy, but he does not remain happy, as he realizes that it bothers you that you can not bring him peace. Your relationship is strained."_

"_So, you think that I should simply leave my husband and marry Sybok and we can adopt you and we will all suddenly be happy?"_ She wondered.

"_I never suggested such a ridiculous thing, Friend. I merely showed you a possible future. You do not have to do anything with it but remember the fact that I have shared it. That was my gift to you. Allowing you to see a future for yourself in which you can have a family and be happy. Sybok, however will relish in the thought, and he can make the possible future become the actual future. I have no intention of attempting to forcing you into anything."_

"_There is no possible future with Spock and you that you could show me?"_ She asked. The thought of this child being fully in her life suddenly seemed so real and so necessary.

He replied, "_Yes, there is. But in it, I am not happy. I am not happy because with the both of us in your life, you would be too conflicted to be happy. If you are unhappy, I can not be."_

This information touched her heart. She believed him. "_What would I be conflicted about?"_ She wondered.

Now, Styik's eyes dropped to the floor and his hands were moved to the front of his body, clasped carefully close to himself. "_Your husband has not settled his attitude about Romulans since the destruction of Vulcan. I am Romulan. My mother was what your husband would describe as "like a Romulan". He would never accept me as a part of your life. He does not even accept me as your new friend, as you have already witnessed. He would not even help you to visit me, which would have caused for a much less eventful scene. The two of you could have merely walked in, he could have convinced Dr. Uhura and you could have met with me. Then, both of you could have simply walked out, and Dr. Uhura would not have known that your husband even influenced him. Senior Chief Doyle did not know when he protected you from her." _

Nyota startled. She had somehow forgotten about the incident in mention, but apparently, it remained somewhere in her mind, otherwise, Styik could not have had exposure to it.

"_You refer to my father by name and Sybok, yet when you mention Spock, you call him my husband. Why is that, Styik?" _She now wondered, completely off topic.

He looked at her for a moment and decided that she was genuinely curious, and not attempting to be crafty, so he answered, "_Your husband is my enemy. I do not like to call my enemies by name. I would rather group them all together as things in need of discarding." _Nyota gasped at the words and Styik raised a hand and said, "Please calm down, Friend. I do not mean that I will bring harm to your husband. He and I have a short but very dynamic past. I would like him removed from your life."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she said, "I'm sorry, Styik. That is not going to happen."

He sent her the thought, "_No, I am sorry, Friend. The situation is now completely out of your control. Sybok will definitely make it so."_

"Sybok has a wife!" She now squealed, her hormones were making it difficult for her to think calmly.

"_The wife of Sybok is my enemy and must be discarded. He does not love her. He will sign her over to the family."_

"_Styik, this is crazy." _The thought came to her mind before she could stop it.

Something frightening flashed in the child's eyes that she did not realize could ever be present in a child's face. She jumped at her notice of it.

His demeanor changed into a threatening one and he instructed her, in her own language of Swahili, to convince her of his seriousness, "Never attempt to criticize my mental capacity, Friend. It is a subject that I am just as sensitive about as _you_ are about your dead babies."

She reached out her hand to slap him in the face, but stopped just short of coming into contact with him and looked at her hand. He had not even flinched when she nearly hit him, but when she caught herself, she felt dread come upon herself. She was shaking and she began to cry. She had almost struck a child. She withdrew her hand and covered her face with both of them. Styik reached out to her and gave her a hug. "_Do not cry, Friend. For soon you will be happy."_ They both reverted back to silent speaking.

She pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes, "_Why do you not refer to me by name? I thought that only your enemies were not given names. You do not use one for me, either."_

"_I use for you the most affectionate name that I know. If you would prefer, I can call you Nyota, or I can call you Uhura. Dr. Uhura told me that your name means "freedom". Freedom is something that I can readily identify you with." _Styik's explanation pleased her. Now, she found herself only wishing to know more about him, to build upon this strange friendship with this strange child. In his hug, she could sense that he was in need of a friend. He was in need of someone like her – a Mother Hen.

"_Do you know what "Nyota" means?" _She asked him, placing her hands in her lap as she had the thought for him to read.

"_I am afraid that I have never received that information from another." _Was his response.

They had never been formally introduced, therefore she told him, "_It means "star". My name is Nyota Uhura, but you can continue to call me, Friend."_

Styik smiled at her as he responded, "_Thank you, but I think that I like the name "Star" for you as well. I miss the stars. I never see them anymore, in here. It is fortunate for me to see you, as it helps me to remember exactly what the stars are like. They are visible in your eyes, did you know that?" _She shook her head, loving the comment, and coming to love the child who said it.

She told him, "_You are quite a star, yourself, Friend."_

"_I am far too small and insignificant to be considered a star." _He replied.

"_Even the smallest star shines brightly." _was her comeback.

Styik now smiled. This compliment was unexpected and brought about a closer connection to her. Styik touched her womb and said_, "As your Friend, I would dedicate myself to the aide of your heir, whom I would call my brother." _His confession made her want to cry. From the touch of his hand, she could feel that his vow was sincere. In the dreams that he had shared with her, her son was his "brother," and at the moment, she fully believed that the boy would never do anything to hurt the child or her.

She touched is cheek, "_You are such a sweet child. I just do not understand why everyone is so afraid of you. Are you able to help me understand?"_

Styik's exquisite emerald eyes looked deeply into hers as he told her, "_I can show you things, but I am afraid that you would not want me to call you Friend any longer."_

She hoisted him unto her lap and thought, "_What if I promise? What if I promise you that no matter what you show me, I will be your friend?"_

Styik's response was, "_Then I shall hope that you do not become a liar after the fact. Because if you break a promise to me, I will consider you my enemy."_ Styik reached out for Nyota's face and she shut her eyes to allow him to show her things:

_Nyota and Styik walked hand in hand and all of the lifeforms passing them by kept staring at them. He was smaller than she remembered him being, but just as cute. She suddenly felt worried about some of the others watching them. Some of them seemed hostile towards them. She picked him up to carry him in her arms and sped up her pace. Fear crept into her mind as she tried to run towards their lodging area. Someone called out to her. The language that they used did not make sense to her, which surprised her, that there was a language being spoken, and she did not know it. Then, she passed by a window and looked at herself. She was Vulcan! _

_Nyota touched her face and her ears. She had emerald eyes, pale skin, pointed ears, and jet black hair, which fell past her hips. In fact, she looked a lot like Ravalan, but she did not look so much like Ravalan that she could not tell that she was not her. She knew that she had a role in one of Styik's memories and her role was as his mother. She cradled him to herself and tried to utilize her own mind, to try to determine what these aliens were saying to her._

"_It has been long enough. Give us the boy." One of them finally said in Federation standard. Nyota tried to find her own voice, but as this was a memory, she had to say what was said on that day, by Taavik. _

_The words that came forth from her mouth were, "I will die before I give my child to you so that you can test him and study him, so that you can treat him like an experiment. He is a child. He is my child and you can not have him." The group began to struggle with her for the boy. He was crying, now. She was fighting quite vigorously. She managed to apply the nerve pinch to one of the female aliens, and grab her weapon. She turned to one of the males holding the weapon, but he fired at her and hit her in the abdomen. _

_Taavik's emerald eyes grew wide and she dropped the weapon and looked at her wound – a hole had formed in her gut, and her flesh and clothing were badly burned by it. She looked at Styik and smiled. She placed her hand onto his crying face and she said, "Remember." Then, she fell to the ground and Styik squealed in crying, trying to reach her._

_...Nyota realized that Styik had taken her some place else. He was not around, so she walked around through this particular memory to try to find him. She found him seated on top of an examination table with different alien life form doctors laying all around the floor, beside the table. She entered the examination room and the boy looked at her. She wanted to look at herself, to see who she was portraying at this time, but the child said to her, "We have no dealings with each other, now. My mother is dead. I watched them kill her. Where were you?"_

_She heard herself say in a familiar male voice, "If I had been there, I assure you, Styik, things would have occurred differently."_

_Styik smiled slightly and said, "But you were not there, were you? As you can see, I am well aware of taking care of myself. If you would just leave me, I will be certain to do so."_

"_Why are you still here? They are all incapacitated. Leave with me," The male's voice asked the boy._

"_I have no intention of going anywhere with you Sybok. And I am not leaving, yet. Enough of them have not suffered for my mother's death." Sybok! She realized that she was Sybok. She walked over to Styik and the child warned, "I must tell you that to touch me right now would be a mistake."_

_Sybok insisted, "Allow me to take you to Vulcan. T'Pau can help you..."_

"_T'Pau cannot help me. She was instrumental in having me banished." Styik answered bluntly._

"_You mean in having your mother banished?" Sybok asked. _

_Styik glared at him and said, "Stop... trying... to penetrate..." The child reached out and placed a hand on Sybok's and Nyota felt a surge of hate flow through her body and heat radiate through her head. _

_Sybok pulled away from him and said, "You have her katra! Styik, you MUST allow Taavik's katra to be returned to Vulcan."_

_Styik smirked sinisterly and said, "You would love to separate me from my child, wouldn't you Sybok? I will not return to Vulcan. I will not return to beg T'Pau for help. I will stay with my son, and you will never be inside of his mind, not with me here to protect him." _

_Nyota found herself back in the institution, but it was a different day. She was someone else. She wished that Styik would show her these things without involving her. She turned to look at Styik, crying and she asked, "Oh, Styik, what is wrong?" Immediately, she recognized her voice, speaking in Swahili. It was Ashaki's voice. She was now in the role of her mother, in Styik's memory. She rushed over to the boy and kneeled in front of him._

_He confessed, speaking in the same language that the woman had taught him, "They are getting too close to my mother. They want to take her away from me. They want to take her out of my body, and I will be alone. Please do not touch me, Nanny. I am far too upset, and I do not want to hurt you."_

_She smiled at him and said, "Well, why don't we just sing you better?"_

"_It will not work today." Styik said, trying to stop crying._

"_You love to sing!" She insisted._

_He shook his head frantically, and it was the most childlike thing that she had seen him do since knowing him, "No, not today, Nanny."_

_Ashaki fought the urge to wrap her arms around the hurting Vulcan child and instead, rested her hands upon her knees as she asked, _"_Would you like to listen to my daughter sing again? You told me that she had the prettiest voice that you ever heard, even prettier than your mother's."_

"_Nanny, will you please let me go? I need help out of this place. I do not hurt anyone unless they try to hurt me and I am not mentally insufficient. They are keeping me here to imprison me. I know that you feel the same way, I have read it from your thoughts." His voice was desperate and Nyota felt it break her heart, hearing it and knew that it would have broken her mother's heart, as well... especially if the child's suggestion was true – if he was being kept there as a prisoner._

_She sighed and put her head down as she stood up, "Styik, I have no control over it. If I let you go, I can be charged by the Federation. Everyone else thinks that you are dangerous and they want to try to help you become less dangerous before they release you."_

"_They want to separate me from my mother, then turn me into a puppet. They want to learn more about my power so that they can make me control it in the way that __**they **__think it should be controlled. They want the being that I am to cease to exist and they want to turn me into someone else!"_

_Ashaki watched the child, suspiciously for a moment before asking, _"_Am I still talking to Styik? Or is this the mother?"_

_Styik hissed at the woman, _"_You think that I am a split personality. I am not! My soul is in this child's body. If they separate us, there will be no one to protect him, Ashaki."_

"_He is unprotected now!" Ashaki snapped. She was not completely sure if she believed that another being's soul was in fact inside of Styik, but if it was, she aimed to tell it how she felt. "If you have been protecting him, then how did he come to be in this dreadful place?"_

"_Sybok is responsible for that." Styik answered._

"_Well, he is here now. He needs whatever help that they can give him!" Ashaki looked up to see several Vulcans dressed in robes enter the room and Styik fell to the floor. She rushed to his aid, but one of the Vulcans intercepted her and said, "Please, do not touch him. He is extremely unstable at the moment." At the sound of his voice, Nyota would have gasped if she was in her own body. _

"_Spock?" Ashaki said and removed the hood to reveal his face. She struggled with him as the boy writhed on the ground with the other Vulcans' hands pointed at him. "Stop it! You are hurting him!" Ashaki insisted, trying pointlessly to free herself from Spock's restraint. She extended a hand in Styik's direction, in complete fear for his safety and called his name, hopelessly. What were they doing to the poor child? Why did he seem to be in so much pain?_

"_They are merely subduing the child so that they can successfully perform the ceremony to remove the katra from his body." Spock informed her. She stopped struggling with him and began to cry. He allowed her to cry onto his chest. When his grip had lightened, Ashaki shoved him and rushed over to Styik. She picked him up and cradled him and Nyota could feel rage and sorrow and pain and hate flood into her mother's body, her heart, and her mind. The woman screamed and fell to the floor, with wide open, flickering eyes. _

_Styik cried and touched her hand, "Nanny? I'm sorry, Nanny." The Vulcans took him and as the child was being carried away, he watched the hood-less Spock gather Ashaki up into his own arms and carry her away, as well._

_Nyota now sat on a patio on an escarpment. She was crying, until she heard a sound behind her. She turned to see a teenage boy with emerald eyes approaching her. She sat up, more erect and he smiled and kneeled in front of her, "Are you still likely to be my friend?"_

_Her eyes were soft upon him. He was worried that their friendship was about to end. She nodded her head to let him know that she still wanted him as a friend, she realized now more than ever. The poor child had been through too much. She wondered what became of Ashaki, and she knew that Spock would have hell to pay when she saw him again. Secrets. Family secrets. Forgiveness would be extremely difficult. Was he ever even going to tell her this? And her father, was he? She asked Styik, "Where is she? Where is my mother?"_

"_She is at the institution. When she needs to be brought out for appearances, Sybok can temporarily "fix" her. There are Vulcan mending techniques that can be accomplished through a meld, but Ashaki's only prove to be temporary." _

"_Why didn't my father tell me about this?" She wondered. At this point, she felt that it would serve him AND Spock right to leave them behind, at least for a while, to get herself together after this._

_Styik explained, "Dr. Uhura is trying the best that he can to make his life work now that it has been turned so upside down by me. He blames me for what has become of Nanny. They all do. I tried to warn her not to touch me, but she saw me hurting, and she loved me too much to let me lay there that way. I am sorry that I hurt her, Mother. I am sorry that they can not make her whole again." Nyota hugged the sixteen year old version of Styik, briefly, then sighed. She had her hands in her lap. _

"_It wasn't your fault. Did they ever perform that ceremony?"_

_He spoke through gritted teeth. "Yes, they took my mother away from me... but they were unable to take away my knowledge of how her mind worked and how she used the mind to exercise her abilities. So, they made liars out of themselves in thinking that I would be safe to let go after she was taken from me. I'm afraid that after I was forced to hurt Nanny and they took away my mother, I became even more dangerous to them."_

_She understood. "This is why you hate Spock."_

_Styik had no desire to speak such a thing to her, feeling so close to her now. He defended, "He was doing what he thought was logical," Then, he attacked, "but I knew of what the two of you went through. He knows how it feels to lose a child. He knows how it feels to lose a mother, and he assisted in having mine forcefully taken away from me."_

_Now, she defended (mad at him or not, disappointed or not, he was her husband and she loved him), "But, it was different when his mother was taken away. Your mother was already dead. I'm sure that he thought it would be best for you to remove her... What is the katra?"_

"_Her soul. She placed her soul inside of me. Generally, if Vulcans do this, the soul is to return to Vulcan, but as she had already been cast out, she did not wish to go back. She wished to remain with me, and they took her." He allowed himself to shed a tear, but he did not let out any other trace of a cry. Suddenly, he turned, terrified and looked behind him, she turned to face the direction that he had._

They were back in the mental institution, as themselves, the current versions. She was in the chair, and he was on her lap. Sybok was standing in the doorway.

"They are coming for her," Sybok informed Styik. Styik nodded his head and Nyota could feel the hatred transferring into her from the child as he looked at the Vulcan who had brought him here. Sybok continued, "Styik, if you do not assist me in getting the two of you out of here without their notice, you will lose her forever and you will remain here."

Styik spoke calmly, "Nyota chooses her own path. I can not force her to remain with me. She is a happily married woman, expecting a child."

Sybok walked over to them and kneeled in front of Nyota, "Do you or do you not agree that this is no place for the boy?"

She fought back the groan that was building inside of her for her contact with Styik and his accidental transfer of resentment for Sybok. Luckily, Styik was not as filled with rage as he had been in the memory. "I agree." Nyota said through clenched teeth.

"He will not come with me. He can not allow himself to open up to me, or to accept me. For him to be with me, we would need a medium. Someone that we could both care for enough to be able to connect to each other. I know that you have a life with Spock, but Spock helped to deprive this boy of his life, and the boy chose you to help him gain it back..."

"Do not try to manipulate her, Sybok. I will allow no harm to come to Nyota, or her child. Her answer is clearly no." Styik looked into Nyota's eyes and said, "I understand." The misery that she felt come forth from the child was too much to bear. She sighed and said, "I will help you to get him out, but I will not stay with you. I have a life and a career. I will help just as long as it does not affect everything that I have worked for." Styik smiled, only slightly, but she knew that he was delighted. She asked Sybok, in Vulcan, "What do you need me to do to get Styik to freedom?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth and Consequences**

Dr. T'Priu stared at Kirk and McCoy. She leaned towards Sarek and informed him in Vulcan, "I do not believe that it is wise to include these humans in the failings of New Vulcan. Our flaws have to be perfected by our own hands."

Ambassador Spock replied, "There is a young lady in trouble and she is a Starfleet officer. If harm comes to her while in this place, it is possible that we can be held responsible as founders of the new planet. These humans will be able to assist us if such accusations are born." Spock looked at the woman with a bemused expression. They got along, as Vulcans generally tended to attempt to do, but they often disagreed. She regarded him as a failure, from what he could observe from her, not because of any lack of skill, but because of his emotions. Years before, when she had to help Nyota out of a terrible condition, which Spock accidentally caused, the woman had treated him with disdain for his melding with a human, and she seemed to hold more disdain for him for having married the human during Vulcan's struggle.

Kirk glared at the two of them, having a feeling that he did not like whatever this interaction was, then leaned towards Spock and asked, "What are they saying?"

Spock paraphrased, "She does not trust you. He does."

Dr. T'Priu unlocked the institution door with her key, then pressed a button, which caused the door to open. However, there was a security gate up and it was locked. T'Priu announced, "Doctor T'Priu -" (the last name did not even sound speakable to Kirk and McCoy.

The computerized system said, "Doctor T'Priu, please verify identity with unlock code." She entered a code into a keypad on the wall by the gate, and the gate opened.

Kirk threw both of his hands out in front of himself repeatedly as he asked, "What the hell would they do if a fire broke out?"

His emotions were some of the wildest that she had been exposed to. The man often spoke spontaneously in an impassioned tone and with irrational movements and gestures, but this was someone that two of the founding fathers of New Vulcan had invited into Vulcan affairs, so she tried to keep her condescension to a minimum, as she informed him, "Captain Kirk, this is not how the building is locked each day. This is an emergency lock down system. This is to be used in the event that extremely dangerous patients escape and there is danger of them leaving the building. Your human doctor activated the system as a means to keep us out. I should reactivate it when we are inside, to ensure that the monster does not escape."

Spock glanced at her and told her, "It is quite tasteless and judgmental to refer to any child in such a way, whether or not he has a past of a barbaric nature. Please refrain from name calling."

Kirk looked from Spock to the woman doctor, who did not react at all to his words, but simply asked, "Will you have me to reactivate the alarm, or not?"

Sarek stated, "Please do, Doctor."

"Computer, reactivate emergency lock down," Dr. T'Priu stated. She looked at Sarek and said, "I am going to go into the security room to replay the footage of the time frame that they have been in here. I will give you their current location over the intercom, very shortly." Sarek bowed slightly to her and she briskly headed away.

Sarek and Ambassador Spock led the way down the hallway leading to Styik's chamber. Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Spock watched the rear as they all traveled. On the way to the room, Spock suddenly stopped walking and went off to the side of the hallway. Kirk watched as Spock kneeled next to a smashed communicator, picked it up, and held it a bit too tightly. Kirk saw the purple, red, and silver butterfly that Lt. Uhura had put on her communicator after losing a drinking game to Chekov in the mess hall.

Spock shut his eyes and forced himself to remain calm, but seeing this communicator was a physical sign of the danger that she could be in. All he had up to this point was speculation. Now, she was not only with two very dangerous creatures, but she had no way to contact help. Had she attempted to call for help and was caught doing so? Had they hurt her? He took a deep breath and Kirk stood next to him. His eyes opened to see the captain with a sincere look on his face.

"We'll find her, Spock." Kirk said, with certainty.

Spock rose to his feet and replied, "I do not deny it."

"And she will be OK," Kirk added. Spock merely continued walking, still holding the busted communicator in his hand.

Styik's room was locked, but it was also empty. Sarek looked at Spock, who suggested, "Mrs. Uhura's room." Kirk and McCoy both startled at the statement. Why would Mrs. Uhura have a room in this place? She and Mwinyi lived in a large house on Sarek's property. Perhaps he had meant Mrs. Uhura's office, as she did work at the place too, but it was not likely that Spock would make a mistake in speech, even at an emotional time. Kirk simply decided to just follow.

This time, Spock led the way, as Sarek and the others were not familiar with the location of this particular room. When they reached the room, the door was open and Mwinyi was seated across from his wife and they were laughing together. Both of them were dressed in formal attire, as they probably would be heading to the ceremony shortly. Kirk looked around the cell, noticing all of the African decorations and realized that this really was Mrs. Uhura's room. The thought startled him, but he did not make mention of it. "Dr. Uhura." Spock stated, but upon looking at the man's face and thinking about the missing Lieutenant, Kirk reacted.

"You sonofabitch!" Kirk blurted and rushed towards the man, grabbed him by the collar ( which caused Ashaki to scream) and slammed him against the wall. "Where is she?"

"Captain," Spock stated. Kirk let go of Dr. Uhura and Spock approached him to say, "Dr. Uhura. Do you remember earlier, when you took Nyota and ran away from me with her?"

Dr. Uhura glared at Kirk for a moment, talking himself down from beating the piss out of the little punk, as he explained to his son in law, "Spock, I am just enjoying time with my wife, while she is well. We have the ceremony to go to and Sybok allowed me to spend some time with her, first. Nyota is in Styik's room talking to him. It is fine. He is not going to hurt her."

"Styik's room is empty. Neither Lt. Uhura nor this Styik kid is in it!" McCoy snapped. Now Mwinyi looked confused.

Spock had thrown Dr. McCoy a look. The humans really were obstructing progress. He knew that they meant well; these were his friends and they were almost as concerned about Nyota as he was, but he needed no obstruction, emotional or otherwise. Spock asked, "Will you allow me to venture, or will you force me to venture against your will?" Mwinyi sighed and shut his eyes for Spock to meld with him. Ashaki crept towards the door, but Ambassador Spock noticed her and cut her off. She startled at him, then smiled. His gaze often softened on her when she smiled. That was the time that she most reminded him of Nyota, particularly the one of his own reality.

Spock broke his contact with Dr. Uhura. "None of them seem to know anything that we do not already know." He quickly left the room, frustrated, and hurried down the hallway.

"Spock?" Sarek called. Spock was beginning to worry him. Spock seemed as though soon, he might begin to unravel. His wife was missing and he had no clue as to where she might be. His worry was beginning to show and would probably manifest itself even stronger, momentarily.

Spock kept walking, ignoring his father's call, until he came to an intercom and pressed the button, "Dr. T'Priu, report." He waited for a moment, then said, "Dr. T'Priu, are you available?"

When the woman still did not respond, he darted down the hallway with Kirk and McCoy behind him, towards the security room. T'Priu was seated in the chair with her head back and a blank look on her face. Dr. McCoy scanned her. He looked at the captain and said, "She's dead, Jim."

Spock studied the area for a moment, making observations of the scene. He stated, "The security room has been sabotaged. One of them forced her to erase all recorded material of the times we would have needed to see which direction that they went. She is not dead, just momentarily incapacitated. She apparently was trying very forcefully to combat whomever was entering her mind. Your scanner would read her as dead, because it is not familiar with the state of Vulcan unconsciousness that she is in." McCoy hated the fact that Vulcan shared so little of its information with the rest of the medical world. It made things far more difficult... but this was not the time to point it out. Spock used the security computer, touching the screen several times then said, "Computer, locate patient Styik."

"Patient Styik is not in the building," The computer responded.

Sarek appeared in the doorway and said, "There is no way that they could have gotten out of this building. There is an err in the computer system."

"I do not have time to try to figure it out, Father." Spock stated, annoyance clear in his tone, and headed for the door again.

Upon reaching the front gate, which was locked, due to the emergency lock down, he turned to face his father. Dr. T'Priu was unavailable, and therefore could not deactivate the extensive system. "Where is Dr. Uhura?" Spock asked Dr. Uhura and Ashaki were standing in front of Ambassador Spock.

Kirk asked Spock, "When you searched him earlier, what did you find out? Maybe he knows something that he doesn't even know that he knows."

"Or Sybok made him forget what he does know." Spock added another possible complication, then also stated, "One thing is certain, they are not too far away, if they had the opportunity to assail Dr. T'Priu before leaving; however, the computer states that the patient is not inside of the building."

Kirk thought about the Vulcan doctor being read as dead by Bones' scanner from a mental battle with another Vulcan, then the thought of Sybok making another doctor forget information and he commented, "I hate the things that I am finding out that you Vulcans can do with your minds. Is there any way for you to go in again? Maybe you missed something. You are getting pretty emotional, well... sort of."

Spock placed his hands behind his back, looked at the older version of himself and said, "Ambassador, the captain believes that perhaps in my emotional state that I may have missed something during the meld. Do you think that you could reexamine?"

The Ambassador wanted to tell Spock that he was just as emotional, if not more, just better at hiding it with all of his many years of conditioning. However, he knew that he was determined enough and concerned enough, about their missing woman, and held the necessary experience it would take to successfully meld with Nyota's father. He went towards the doctor for the meld and Ashaki began to creep away, as she had done earlier when a meld was being began. Even when she returned to her right mind, the woman kept a fear of melding and hated seeing it performed, especially considering that this was her husband.

Spock suddenly turned around and looked at Ashaki. She startled when he did so. He had just come to a realization. Besides the unconscious Dr. T'Priu, "You were the last to see them." He said.

The woman laughed, nervously, looking closely at Ambassador Spock meld with Mwinyi, and asked, "What do you mean, Spock?"

"Sybok would have mended you right before leaving, to make certain that you would be mended long enough for the ceremony." Spock said.

Kirk looked at him, now unable to hold his tongue about Mrs. Uhura and asked, "What does that mean? Mended?" He eyed over the woman to check for any hints of some type of injury.

Ashaki laughed again and asked, in the most disgusted and bitter tone that Spock ever thought that he would hear flee from her mouth, "Yes, what does that mean, Spock? Have you told your friends about what you did? How the group of you attacked a little boy and I got myself caught in the middle and driven mad? How I need high concentrations of Vulcan telepathy to bring me back to myself and it only lasts for so long before I am back to a realm of dementia? That you never told my daughter that her mother was locked up in a crazy house and you were partially to blame..." Spock grabbed her by her head and she screamed. He did not wish to hurt her, but he needed to meld with her. He wanted to know if she knew anything that she did not realize that she knew. The woman was more afraid of the act than she was physically hurt or uncomfortable, She screamed as though Spock was killing her from the fear alone.

Mwinyi heard her and rushed to her aid, but Kirk reflexively stopped him, while asking Spock, "What are you doing to her?" Kirk did not think that Spock would hurt the woman without warrant or reason, and decided that Spock must have knew what he was doing to be doing whatever it was that he was doing to Mrs. Uhura, but Kirk still wanted to know what he was accessory to at the moment. Spock searched as deeply as he could. Sarek watched in horror. Spock was getting to the point where desperation was becoming very real to him. Sarek knew that he should intervene on behalf of the woman, but he was almost as desperate as his son to find Nyota. Mwinyi yelled, "No, you'll undo her mending going in there, stop it!"

The Ambassador Spock placed his hands over Spock's and gently pulled them away from the woman. They seemed to share a brief mental exchange as the woman fell to the floor, breathing deeply. Kirk released his grip on Mwinyi and the man rushed to his wife. Ambassador Spock turned Spock to face him and said, "He had further information. An exit that we were not aware of, in his office." He placed his hand on Spock's head to show him the place and said, "It is the only logical way that they could have escaped. It goes underground."

Spock immediately ran towards the office and Kirk and McCoy chased after him. McCoy complained, "I sure wish that he would tell us which way he is going when he does this!"

The three of them entered into the office and Spock glanced around it. He only looked around a few times before going to a spot directly in the corner, where there was a collection of Uhura family photos. Spock searched the wall until he found the button and that portion of the wall opened as a doorway.

When they entered the doorway, there was a tunnel which went down into the ground via ladders. The tunnel was wide enough to have five ladders going down to the surface below. The Vulcans had not concerned themselves too much with the functioning nor the building of this institution, as it had not been a favorable decision to have it. T'Priu was probably the only Vulcan who even knew about this exit. They jumped from the ladders and began to run through a wide tunnel, for a bit of a distance.

Kirk suggested, "Can you use your mind to call out to her?"

"I have tried. Either one or both of them is shielding her mind from me, or she is unconscious." Spock replied.

Dr McCoy stated, "She sure as hell better not be dead."

Kirk threw him a look as they approached a fork, "She isn't!" He snapped passionately. "We just need to find her and we're close. Which way do we go?"

"There are three paths, we should separate." McCoy advised.

Spock quickly objected, "If we separate and one of us should encounter them, I fear that either of you would be too heavily outnumbered by Sybok and the boy."

Captain Kirk shrugged his shoulders. They needed to find their missing friend, so he said, "Keep your phasers ready. I am going this middle path, Bones, you take that one, and Spock, the other."

Spock sighed at Captain Kirk's disregard for his sound advice, then stated, "Yes, Captain."

The three of them went three different ways down the underground tunnels. McCoy was only a bit nervous. He certainly did not want to be outnumbered by a Vulcan that the other Vulcans seemed to fear and Spock's brother too, but Lt. Uhura had to be found and returned to safety, if possible. Jim was so optimistic. McCoy suddenly wished that he himself could have a better outlook on the situation, but with each step he took, he tried to prepare himself for the worse, so that if it occurred, he would not be as hurt.

Captain Kirk quickly went down the path that he had chosen. If he found those Vulcans and Lt. Uhura was hurt, he would kill them. She had just found out that she would be having a baby, and if anyone had hurt her after the fact, they would be destroyed, both of them. He was not concerned about the Federation's rules at this point, nor New Vulcan's discretion. If Uhura or the baby were hurt, that Sybok, and the kid as well, would be too.

Spock touched the walls to try to get a feel for her. He worried that his path was the wrong one. After traveling it a bit, he rushed back to the beginning and went down the same one that Kirk had gone down. If he ran into Kirk, he would simply tell him that the first path did not feel right. Kirk should accept that answer, especially coming from him. He saw Kirk, and he called out to him, "Captain." Kirk turned around and stared at him in disbelief.

"Spock, what the hell..." Kirk began.

"Dr. McCoy is going down the path that they used. If he finds them..." They both ran back to the beginning to go the way that Kirk had sent Bones. Kirk fumed now... it was possible that both Uhura and Bones were in danger. Who could know how far down the tunnel the doctor had gotten? Kirk attempted to contact McCoy on the communicator, which was not working from where they were. Instead, he resorted to calling his name as he and Spock ran to catch up with him. If the others heard him, so be it, they would just have to run harder to catch them.

Sarek, Ambassador Spock, Dr. Uhura, and Mrs. Uhura all entered the Embassy together. One of the Vulcans met with them upon their entrance and asked, "Is everything well, Ambassadors? Some claim to have seen Vulcans attacking federation personnel outside."

Sarek asked, "Have many made such claims?"

"No, Ambassador, only a few. I informed them that it must have been the secondary Vulcans attempting at some type of perplex rouse."

"The situation has been handled." Sarek stated.

The Vulcan bowed curtly and dismissed himself from the party. Sarek looked at Dr. Uhura and said, "We must gather with the elders at the academy. I trust that neither of you will make any type of scene. If her mending wears off...

"I will gracefully excuse us and return her to the institution." Dr. Uhura said.

Sarek and Ambassador Spock left the couple and Ashaki looked at her husband and began to talk, "Mwinyi, I want to tell you something."

"Yes, Ashaki, anything." He said, nodding politely to others in the building.

She touched his hand and said, "I want you to stop having me mended."

"That is..." He could not find a word hurtful enough to describe the effect that even the thought of entertaining her suggestion meant for him.

Ashaki explained, or tried to, "Each time that I am mended, when I remember how it came to be this way, it brings me so much pain, but Sybok erases that pain and makes me think that I am so happy, that I can hardly see a time when I was not. Now, Sybok has taken our daughter. Until I realized this, I did not realize that I still feel pain. He made me _feel _that I was happy and healthy, but when I heard that he had Nyota and that she was in danger, his effect wore off. I am not happy, and thinking about the condition that I am in, and you, trapped into the situation with me... it makes me so..." She began to cry and leaned onto her husband to do so. "When I return to that state, Mwinyi, just leave me in it. I don't remember what it is like, so there probably is no pain in it."

"There is pain for me, Ashaki. To see you in that way. You stare at walls for hours. You rarely speak, and when you do, the statements make no sense. How am I to leave you in such a condition?" His voice was desperate, despite the fact that he knew what he was saying would be argued against.

"I am asking you to, Mwinyi. I am asking you to move on." Now he pulled away from her and stared at her face. She added, "I do not want you to be a slave to my sickness any longer."

"The moments that Sybok gives us are the best moments of my life. If those are taken away, Ashaki..." Mwinyi would not easily give it up, and it broke Ashaki's heart further.

Her eyes were the softest that he had ever seen them. It truly felt as though this would be the last time that she ever looked upon him lovingly as she said, "We had a long life together, Mwinyi. We have two strapping sons and a beautiful daughter, all with successful careers. We did well with them. We loved each other for many years and worked through all of our plight along the way, but I am afraid that there is no more fight within me to work through anything else. Without him here to create that blanket around my mind, making me think that I am happy, I realize how tragic this is for both of us, to keep bringing me back to you, only for moments, then you having to put me away again when the mending wears off."

"I love you enough to endure it." Mwinyi insisted.

Ashaki smiled and shook her head at his words, informing him, "_I love you_ too much to wish for you to do it. If they do not find Sybok, you will have no way of doing this again, anyway. And if they do find him, I beg you, never bring me back. Just let me stay wherever it is my mind goes when this wears off. It is best for you, and what is best for you is what would _truly_ make me happy, Mwinyi."

With tears in his eyes, he pulled his wife back into his arms and the two of them cried. It would be difficult to say goodbye to his wife, but he would do as she wished. He feared that it would be soon, too soon. Their relationship ending was not one that he had considered very thoroughly, but now, it was the only thing that would be on his mind, probably for the rest of his days.

Ambassador Spock and Sarek met with the other elders, and all of the events reported to them were quickly dismissed. They were concerned about Styik being released from his home in the institution, but they predicted that now both the child and Sybok would be leaving the planet, and this was viewed as a major advantage for New Vulcan. Many of the other secondary Vulcans had small children or husbands, wives, something else that would keep them there, despite Sybok's absence and the number of them who would leave without him, they would just have to do without. As far as the "Federation officer in question", she would be viewed as a hostage of Sybok, not New Vulcan, and therefore would not present a problem to their reputation or their advancement.

Ambassador Spock winced in agitation that the elders' assessment of Lt. Uhura. They realized that she was the wife of a Vulcan, the daughter in law of Sarek, related to founding fathers of their new home, and yet, their detachment made it possible for them to dismiss her disappearance and the possible danger that she was in. The Ambassador said, "If something should happen to the Lieutenant, it would reflect poorly on our choice of allies, as we brought Sybok to this planet."

"_You_ brought Sybok to this planet, against our wisest advice, Ambassador Spock." One of the other elders said to him.

"And since that time, more children and women have been provided by his sect than by your own." Ambassador Spock pointed out. "My decision was logical for the task which was placed before us, to repopulate the Vulcan race. When children began being born and wives began being obtained, no one felt that Sybok's leaving would be in our best interest."

"We have spoken, Ambassador Spock, as to our view of the situation. Sarek will agree with us that to remain neutral in a nasty situation between Starfleet and a rogue barbarian is our wisest choice of action. We have very little time before the ceremony begins and the New Vulcan Science Academy opens. We can not chase after some human at a time like this." The elder explained in a cold, calculating tone.

"We do need to retain the boy." Sarek stated. They had taken a great deal of action to make certain that no one else was exposed to the child's dangerous ways, and to free him now might bring just as much trouble to them as it would others away from the planet.

The elder looked at Sarek, almost reacting in shock at the suggestion, then said, "Sybok's taking of the boy is one of the best things that could have happened to this planet. Retaining the child was wise when when needed to keep his existence discreet from those assisting us. With Sybok's actions against this Federation officer, if he is caught, the child most likely will be returned to the institution. If he is not caught, the child will most likely be considered a product of his barbaric raising and will be his problem,."

"And Nyota's." Ambassador Spock added, masking his anger. Sarek looked at him. The man was far too old to be his own son, but he was, and Sarek knew exactly how his son felt about the woman in danger.

The elder thought for a moment, then said, "If you are referring to the federation officer, Ambassador Spock, then my best response to you is that this woman got herself in the midst of Vulcan affairs, as did her mother not too long ago, and she has to live with whatever consequences accompany her decision."

Ambassador Spock said, "But, she is most likely under Sybok's control..." Sarek placed a hand on Ambassador Spock's shoulder and they looked at each other for a moment. The elders were not going to listen to this. They had spoken. Ambassador Spock walked away from the room. Sarek gave the traditional Vulcan salute to the elders and followed him out. Ambassador Spock stood outside of the building, watching all of the other aliens gather around outside of it as Sarek approached him. "Father, Sarek, I am deeply grieved by her disappearance." He did not have to tell him as much. Sarek was well aware, and even expected it. The fact that the alternate Spock had actually referred to him as "Father" made it so much more evident to Sarek how hurt he was.

"I know, Spock." Sarek stated. "I am grieved as well. I simply hide it better than you as you hide it better than Spock. I realized that both of us were being stronger for his benefit. He is currently not around." Ambassador Spock looked at Sarek, with visible tears in his eyes, but they would not fall.

"_She is not gone yet. I refuse to cry. It would be as though I have accepted that she has been taken away from us." _He turned to face the distant crowds again. "That was the thought that I received from Spock when I touched him to give him the location of the exit in Dr. Uhura's office. Taken away from _us._"

Sarek tilted his head and said, "Perhaps he meant the family, her friends, loved ones, all of those who care about her..."

"No, he meant us, he and I." Ambassador Spock seemed certain. Sarek was not going to argue it.

Styik had been pressing his hand against the wall of the tunnel, along the way. He watched as his small print formed with each touch. Nyota's husband was incredibly smart, even for a Vulcan. He would notice the prints. He would know that this is the path to choose. It may take him a little while to realize. Styik thought that he might have to delay this journey a bit. He walked as slowly as he could without being obvious. Sybok reached for his hand, but he resisted the touch.

Sybok informed the child, "You need to walk more swiftly." Styik grabbed Nyota's hand and she said to Sybok, "Leave him alone. We'll get out just fine. Only my family knows about this exit, and you, for all your mind meddling."

"Someone else could meddle, as you so affectionately put it, with your father's mind. If Spock or any of the others find us, they are taking Styik right back to his cell, if not an even worse one. If that is what you wish for, then continue to allow him to walk in his pace. As Federation personnel, it may not be in your best interest to be caught trying to free the boy from a mental institution."

Styik squeezed her hand and told her, "_They would never believe that you did this on your own. Even if they did, your husband would not allow you to be punished. He would testify against Sybok and his abilities. He would fight for you."_

She smiled, squeezed his hand back, and said, "Try to speed up, OK?"

Sybok walked ahead of the two of them, turning around ever so often to see where they were. He noticed Styik touching the wall and said, "Keep your hands away from the wall, Styik. You will leave a trail for them." Styik joined both of his hands to the one hand which he held from Nyota. She looked at the child and lifted an eyebrow curiously. She did not know what was going to happen, but she knew that Styik had something up his sleeve. She somehow felt comfortable with it – or at least more comfortable than she felt with the idea of leaving with Sybok, which she was still trying to figure out a way of getting out of without sending Styik back to imprisonment in an institution.

Nyota helped Styik out of the tunnel, from the ladder which led back to the above surface, as Sybok had helped her. They were at what appeared to be a hangar deck. She looked at the shuttle area, wondering how long it had taken them to reach it. They seemed to be traveling underground for quite a time. Now, they were out in the open and she wished that she had a communicator. No matter what was going on, she would never allow Spock to have to wonder about her safety or assume that she was gone forever. Styik held her hand and she heard, in her mind, "_I have a secret." _She looked at the boy, then at Sybok, but Sybok simply smiled at her. Styik also told her, "_He can not hear us. I have him blocked out. Just be sure that he does not touch you, or he will see that I have a secret." _Now, Styik smiled at her.

"_What is this secret?" _She wondered. Styik responded merely by laughing silently. Sybok looked at him, then at Nyota. They were exchanging information, but Sybok did not think to interfere.

The closer that Styik became with Nyota, the better. It would make her easier for Sybok to keep control over her, once they were away from Spock. Styik could create a strong bond, and when Sybok entered her mind, he could utilize the connection both to have a stronger hold on Nyota, and to establish some level of control over Styik. He smiled at the two of them and led them to a small shuttle.

Then, his smile faded and he said, "I can feel Spock approaching. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. They will never let the boy go." Nyota looked behind them to see if she could see anyone else coming, but Sybok grabbed her arm to place her into the shuttle. When he did, he suddenly looked at Styik and Styik dropped his hold of Nyota's hand. "It's too late, Child. I have seen it." Sybok said. Styik looked up at Nyota with terrified eyes. Then, she watched the two of them glare at each other. This did not look like it would be good.

Nyota wandered back a bit, trying to get herself out of harm's way, in case harm would soon come. Sybok lifted a hand towards Styik and the child groaned. Nyota took off running, to try to get something to help the boy, for she knew that her own strength would not be sufficient, but Sybok called out, "Nyota, stop!" Reluctantly, she did so. She found that it hurt her head to try to resist, but her heart would not let her give in so willingly. "Come to me." He stated. She slowly turned around to see him and fought the urge to walk over to him, despite the sharp pains in her head. Styik saw the discomfort in her face. Only she mattered now, she and her child. The boy rushed over to Sybok and placed his hands on him. Sybok screamed in pain and Nyota felt Sybok's hold on her break.

"_Run, Friend!"_ Styik said. She ran until she heard Styik screaming. She turned to see Sybok touching the boy's head and she searched around for an object. She ultimately elected a tool that must have been left out from some type of shuttle repairs. She rushed over to the fight and swung at Sybok's head, but he easily caught her weapon, took it from her, threw it away, and caught her wrist. She screamed in pain as he transferred Styik's hatred and pain into her body.

"NO!" Styik yelled, trying to calm himself down. Nyota fell to her knees, with Sybok's grip still on her wrist. Suddenly, her pain stopped. She stared at Styik, who seemed completely calm, now. Tears were falling from his face, but his face was calm. Sybok unhanded Nyota and picked Styik up.

"What just happened?" She asked from her position on the ground on her knees. Sybok secured Styik in a seat in the shuttle and explained, "He was using his hate against me, until of course, he realized that I was sending it into you. He had to force himself to become better at controlling himself. He learned it on the spot, using love, of all things. Thank you." Sybok helped her up from the ground and lifted her to place her into the shuttle.

"Uhura!" They heard Kirk's voice call.

Nyota looked in the distance to see her friends, Kirk and McCoy, and her husband, running towards them. Her heart leaped in her chest as she saw him. No matter what she had learned, and no matter what would happen next, she had never been so happy to see Spock. That was saying a lot, considering how happy she generally was to see him.

"Spock!" Nyota yelled and tried to jump from the shuttle, but Sybok pushed her into it and began to climb in, himself. Spock felt himself become consumed with the heat at the sight of seeing his wife shoved and he ran even harder to catch up with them. A few moments longer, and they would be faced with chasing the shuttle, which he would absolutely do if he had to.

Nyota kicked Sybok in the face when she fell to the floor of the shuttle. He slapped her foot away and attempted to shut the shuttle door. As he did, Styik pulled out a phaser and shot him with it. Sybok groaned, fell from the shuttle, and hit the ground. Nyota looked at Styik with wide eyes. The boy said, "I told you that I had a secret. I found a weapon in Dr. Uhura's office, before we left."

She took him into her embrace and he laid on her chest with his arms around her. "I thought that you wanted us together." She said.

"_You were supposed to think that, so that Sybok would help me to get free. He needed incentive. I have no plans of having Sybok as a father. He has already proven a failure in this regard. I'm sorry that I was not honest with you, but I promise never to deceive you again."_ Nyota laughed and squeezed the boy tightly.

Spock reached the shuttle and saw Nyota and Styik in the embrace. Nyota's eyes crossed over her husband and she lingered upon his face at the mixed emotions that he could not shield from her, though the most prevalent on his face was relief. He climbed onto the shuttle and looked at the boy, then at Nyota. She reached out for Spock, with one hand, without letting go of Styik. Spock met her arm and hugged her, placing his forehead against the side of her face as she wrapped her arm around him. He watched Styik hold Nyota. The boy latched on tightly to Nyota with his eyes closed.

"Don't bring him back there." Nyota whispered. Spock lifted an eyebrow at her and she turned to face him, not breaking their contact, forehead to forehead, they began to have a mental conversation that Styik chose to remain out of, for the moment.

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy lifted the stunned Sybok from the ground. Spock glanced at him and told Kirk, "Have him beamed into a cell with a forcefield."

"Yes, captain," Kirk answered with enthusiastic sarcasm. He smiled at Uhura and said, "I told you that we'd find her, AND I told you that she would be OK."

"I must suggest that you follow my advice before Sybok awakens." Spock said.

"We are getting back on board. You two better join up with us very soon. Lt. Uhura needs to be examined to make certain that she is alright." Spock nodded his head at the order, then watched as Kirk, McCoy and Sybok beamed away. He looked at Nyota.

She stroked his face, lovingly and said, "_Please, don't make him go back."_

"_I have to. There is no other place for him."_ Spock stated.

"_You have no place in the universe." _The thought appeared in Spock's mind, but he knew that Styik had given it to him. It was said about Spock when he was younger. Spock looked at the child and said, "Stop that."

Nyota said, "Spock, if I thought for one moment that I would ask something of you, something important to me, that you would deny me, I would not be here. I know how much you love me, and how happy you wish to make me. I would never be happy again if you send him back to that place."

Spock looked at Styik, "We can not keep this child, Nyota. Federation regulations..."

"The regulations would allow you to adopt me, because of the genocide. I am listed as a Vulcan orphan and any Vulcan adoption is permitted under the circumstances that one of the adopting parents is Vulcan." Styik stated.

Spock stared at him, "That information is incorrect. The law itself is so, but _you_ are not classified as an orphan. Sybok is your legal guardian."

Styik answered, "I believe that Sybok's actions today omit that legal binding. He is going to be arrested and charged by the Federation. His role as guardian will soon be revoked."

Spock's forehead remained on Nyota's as he attempted to figure out this situation. He did not trust this boy, but at the same time, he could sense that the child was being genuine. Styik handed Spock the phaser he used on Sybok and Spock put the weapon away. It was more than just turning over some evidence, it was a sign of trust. He would trust in Nyota enough to hand her husband a weapon that he could have used to try to gain freedom. Their fingers brushed each other's and Styik allowed Spock to receive a bit of the emotion that the moment was causing him.

"_You actually want me to adopt you?"_ Spock asked, now in thought.

"_I do not want to go back to the institution, and I want to be with my friend."_ Was Styik's response. "_The elders would take delight in my leaving this place. I will not hurt Nyota, nor will I hurt your child."_

"_You did not intend to hurt Ashaki, and it was done."_ Spock countered. He had not wanted to point this out, but it was something to be considered. The child could have an emotional outburst and bring danger to those around him, quite easily.

Styik sat up and looked at Nyota, "_I knew that he would not accept me, not even for your love." _He told her with his emerald eyes dampened with hurtful tears.

Nyota sat, prepared to threaten Spock, to assure him that if he sent the boy back to the institution that she would make a huge public deal about all that had befallen him while in the care of the elders on New Vulcan and that she would bring all of this before the Federation, and any other group of species that her mouth would allow her to communicate with, but seeing Spock's face, she could tell that he wanted peace about the issue. It was not his intention to have her back and to have problems come back with her. He needed convincing that this would be the best decision for him and for her. Nyota told Styik, "_That's not true. Just show him how much you love me too." _She thought.

Styik lifted a finger towards Spock and his shaky hand remained elevated, with Spock staring at it, unable to bring himself to touch the boy, despite the fact that he was touching Nyota without any complication. Nyota grabbed Spock's hand and pressed his finger against Styik's. Spock's forehead was rested on Nyota's forehead. Styik's head was rested on her chest. She had an arm around each of them. They all shut their eyes, and the fingertip touch between the two males became their two hands intertwined.

_From the moment that Nyota first addressed Styik, the child had been drawn to her. When he realized who she was, it was not his intention to harm her, as he felt a sense of responsibility for what had become of her mother, but he knew Sybok, and he knew that if she was to meet Sybok, then Sybok would definitely exercise the opportunity to mentally assess such a fascinating creature. After all, this woman managed to undo the logic of one of the most straight laced Vulcans that Sybok knew personally and cause him to not only show emotion towards her, but to build a large portion of his life around that emotion._

_Styik's quick assessment of the woman gave him the idea to share with her a portion of a possible future – one which could have occurred, if many other actions were taken place to ensure it, but one that he knew would motivate Sybok into doing what it took to get him out of his current situation. He needed someone as a bridge between himself and Sybok for it to work. Nyota was so perfect. He could not have asked for a more perfect situation. As Sybok met her, he immediately became intrigued, not only with her dreams about him, not only with the intense emotion Spock felt for her, but with the fact that intense emotions had been referred from Styik to her._

_Styik had connected with someone. Styik had connected with someone in such a way, that if he could have them both at his exposure, he could gain a connection with the child. He could use this woman to establish the most powerful connection that he would ever have with another Vulcan. Styik, however had different plans. He hated Spock. He would not have tried to be in a situation with Spock, however, upon further journey into his connection with Nyota, the child had realized that if anyone would accept him on behalf of the woman, it would be her husband. If anyone loved her enough to fight for her, no matter what the cause or cost, it would be Spock. While he felt that Spock blamed him for Ashaki's condition, he knew that if he wanted to keep Nyota in his life in any fashion, he would need Spock..._

Kirk transported back to the scene and stood in complete confusion, watching this strange event. What on Earth, or on New Vulcan were they doing? He folded his arms across his chest and decided to wait. The moment seemed a bit too personal to intrude upon.

After a while, Spock dropped the contact from Styik's hand and looked into Nyota's eyes. He said to her, "It is my intention to bring you happiness."

She looked back into his eyes with a worried look and asked, "But?"

Spock gathered Styik into his arms and lifted him from his seat and told her, "That was the end of the statement." Now, she smiled brightly. Spock looked at the child, still confused, but knowing that there was no way that he could return him to the institution, not without invoking serious wrath from his wife. He had no intention of disappointing her, and he believe in every emotion that the child transferred to him about her. Spock said to Styik, "I believe that you should know that I never blamed you for Ashaki's accident. I was the one who allowed her to escape my hold..."

"You blame yourself?" Styik asked in a soft voice. Spock nodded.

Styik touched his cheek and sent him the message, "_Nyota forgives both of us."_

Spock looked at his wife and she grabbed his hand as she stepped off of the shuttle. Spock walked over to Kirk, with Styik in one arm and his other hand holding Nyota's hand. Kirk looked at Styik and asked Spock, "Where are you going with him?"

"Back to the ship." Nyota said in a voice that dared Kirk to question it any further. Kirk was not one to back down from a dare, and his expression showed her that he was about to continue, therefore she said, "Spock and I are adopting him." Now, Kirk looked completely shocked at Spock. Spock was showing no emotion, until he looked at Nyota and nearly smiled. He squeezed her hand and looked at Kirk again.

Kirk laughed and said, "Whipped. You are so whipped." Kirk turned away from the family and opened his communicator to have the group beamed aboard the ship. Spock lifted an eyebrow at him, having heard this statement several times in the past three years and being inclined towards believing in it, especially now, he merely kissed the back of Nyota's hand and prepared to beam his new, slightly larger family on board to safety. He would have to come back down and play diplomat with the elders and secure everything needed to make this work out, but at the moment, he was so grateful to have his wife back that he could not have cared much more if she tried to bring the entire institution full back with her.

Even with Sybok in custody, Spock did not feel comfortable with him on the same ship with Nyota. Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy had already went back down to the surface of the planet to be certain that their orders to have Starfleet represented by members of the Starship Enterprise at the opening ceremony of the New Vulcan Science Academy. Nyota had been checked out and released from medical bay in perfect condition, and now she laid in her bed with Styik and Chekov in the room to see to her needs, and two security guards posted outside of the door.

They decided that Spock would retrieve anything that the child needed when he came back to the ship, as he had to return to the surface. Nyota wanted to go back with him but he insisted that she should lay down for the rest of the day and promised her that she would be allowed to beam back down to spend time with the family, the next night, _if _the situation with Sybok had not made the planet too chaotic. Nyota laid in the bed, with her head elevated as Spock kissed her on the forehead. "I will return tomorrow and retrieve you if it is safe. I know that both my family and your parents would want to wish you farewell before we are off on our journey again." She nodded. "Lay down. Gain a sufficient amount of sleep... hopefully you do not have any dreams including anyone else but me."

"And Styik." She said. He looked at the boy, trying to learn the principles of 3D chess from Chekov.

Spock nodded once at her and said, "And Styik." He left Chekov in the room to be certain that nothing happened to his _family _while he was off of the ship. He went to the door to leave and Styik caught up with him and grabbed his hand.

He turned suddenly, to look at the boy and the boy merely sent him a message_: "Thank you."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Until We Meet Again**

Most of New Vulcan's visitors left promptly after the ceremony, as Vulcans were not the most hospitable of hosts. All of the alien lifeforms present, while delighted to still have Vulcans considered an important part of political affairs, did not enjoy being on their planet as much as they might have warmer hosts. Everyone understood that the Vulcan logic did not take into consideration warmth, while they did however use manners in most situations. Amongst themselves, the other alien lifeforms decided that they would not petition New Vulcan to hold any other functions for any other accomplishments, not officially. By the third day of the diplomatic assignment, the Enterprise was one of very few non-Vulcan lifeforms remaining on New Vulcan.

Starfleet Command had given orders to Captain Kirk to drop Sybok off at a post while en route to the location of their next mission, which they would be venturing towards by New Vulcan's nightfall. In the meantime, Sybok remained in a cell in the brig, with a forcefield around the door guarded by security detail wearing soundproof helmets, set to buzz on the inside in the event that an emergency mode was entered on the rest of the ship – red alerts, etc.

Sybok had not tried to escape or fight with anyone since waking up in the cell. He merely awoke, looked at the humans around him and his environment and laughed at their attempts to keep him. The sound proof helmets would not help them if he desired to control them. He would simply crawl into their minds, which he needed no sense of their hearing to do. He chuckled at the idea of Spock trying to tell them this, and Kirk telling them to wear the ridiculous things, anyway. He thought of Styik...

The child was even better than he ever imagined. He should have known, with the knowledge of Taavik's practices in his little mind. Taavik had been training to be a Vulcan priestess when Sybok took her with him. Sybok and Taavik were bonded at any early age, but Sybok always kept her in his thoughts and connected with her when possible. He had decided early in life that he wished to know his bride better than the other Vulcans knew their own before marrying.

_She had been with T'Pau, along with Spock's mate, T'Pring, who was merely a child at the time, when T'Pau was trying to speak logically to Sybok against his rebellious nature. T'Pau pointed out that just because Sybok's mother had brought shame upon herself with her actions of having a child out of wedlock did not mean that he should follow a far worse illogical path of rejecting Surak and embracing emotions. T'Pau had spoken for him to be admitted into the Vulcan learning system. Despite his conception, he was fully Vulcan, one of her own bloodline, and she perceived worthy of a proper Vulcan education. Sybok had been taught in the same manner as all other Vulcans, but constant torture from other Vulcan children easily separated his knowledge and his feelings. _

_His knowledge would grow and excel beyond many of those who spoke against him, but his feelings would swelter within, like a pot warming to a boil. By the time he was admitted into the Vulcan Science Academy, the pot was boiling, nearly out of control. Other students bothered him about his mother, about the fact that his mother had been cast out of Vulcan and he should have gone with her. Sybok thought that he had become able to control himself when bothered in this fashion, until one day, a comment was made that proved to him otherwise._

_Sybok made a presentation, in front of a vast group of peers, completely void of emotional inflection in his voice or any facial expressions, as he had been trained by his father for many years to maintain himself. His work was flawless and his findings impressive to all, even the professor. Then, one of the other Vulcan males, when the floor became open for questions and comments, asked, "Did you learn these marvelous facts from your human whore mother, or the Vulcan whore who bore you?" The man's voice showed no sign of taunting, and in hindsight, Sybok sometimes thought that just maybe it did not even occur to the Vulcan the delicate nature of his usage of the words. To him, that word was accurately descriptive of the woman who had to help his father attempt to bring him up when he was accepted into school, and the one who had to leave him behind, after giving him life. But, the words meant so much more to Sybok, who had been delicately holding on to all of his Vulcan teachings._

_On that day, Sybok went into a fury. The other Vulcans were not familiar with these facial expressions, with the pitch of tone his voice reached, or with the violence which he inflicted upon the male. Several of his peers attempted to intercede for the one being beaten senseless, but Sybok held most of them back with his mental capability. This was something which the others knew that they possibly possessed, and sometimes fought the urge to use, but never had dared or even seen it used so openly to support violence! Violence was against the teachings of Surak! This outburst was completely against everything that they stood for as Vulcans. When Sybok was able to calm himself, he stared at the bloodied, green covered student and said simply, "I researched the facts myself." He walked out of the classroom and away from the academy, knowing that he would be kicked out anyway, and he headed for the caves._

_He spent several years living out of the caves, taking in those who were confused and conflicted about their issues with controlling their emotions and suppressing desires. Those who were having issues with the Vulcan way of life began to seek him out and listen to his denouncement of Surak and Vulcan knowledge. T'Pau was summoned by the elders to go to him and attempt to bring him back to the others, so that he might return to his path. _

_The woman had the two Vulcan females of the family with her and upon her arrival into Sybok's cave dwellings, he looked at them and asked, "Where is my father's wife?"_

_T'Pau answered, "It would not have been suitable for her to be here in such a delicate situation."_

_Sybok paraphrased ,"You mean, you did not want her emotions to be involved in a conversation against emotions."_

_T'Pau slightly bowed her head and said, "As you wish, Sybok. You realize that if you do not cease your current path and return to the path of Surak, then the elders will have no choice but to exile you from the planet, along with those who follow your illogical teachings."_

_Sybok spent most of that time looking at Taavik. It had been several years since he saw her, and she was even more beautiful to him than ever before, and now, he did not mind looking at her as such. He did not mind feeling for her in the presence of even T'Pau._

_He said to the elder as he looked at his mate, "My friends and I are willing to leave, if that is what must be so - all of those who have rejected Surak's ways of logic and embraced the pleasures of emotion. All we really need is a way out of here, T'Pau."_

"_It shall be given." She said, flatly._

"_I request to take my wife with me." Sybok added._

_T'Pau looked at Taavik. Taavik showed no emotion whatsoever as she stared upon Sybok. T'Pau turned back to Sybok and informed him, "Taavik belongs to the order of Surak. She would not forsake her duties to remain bonded to one who is being exiled. The logical course of action would be for you to release her that she may find a suitable mate."_

"_Did you ask her?" Sybok asked T'Pau, still with his eyes piercing into Taavik._

_They both looked at Taavik and she removed her shawl and handed it to T'Pau, saying, "My place is with my bond mate."_

"_I shall not perform a wedding for you." T'Pau told her earnestly._

"_We will have a wedding in the land that we must flee to, to free ourselves of the oppression of your precious logic." Sybok informed her, and that was what they did._

Sybok laid down in the cell, staring at the wall from the floor. Spock decided to visit him before he went back to the surface of New Vulcan. Sybok felt Spock walk up to the doorway of the cell, but he did not acknowledge him.

Spock informed him in an even tone, "It seems only proper for me to tell you that Nyota and I have decided to adopt Styik, after your role as legal guardian of him is revoked by the Federation." Sybok did not respond. Instead, he sat up and seated himself in position to look at Spock. Spock looked the same as he always did – as though nothing had happened and as though nothing was going on.

Sybok finally responded with, "Styik will never allow you to be his father. He did not allow me and he will not allow you. The truth is, Styik is a terrible child. He is evil and hateful. He will put you and your wife against each other and he will always seem innocent. You will regret this decision. Styik hates you."

"Not more than he hates you. Styik and I will work through our past. He does not seem interested in working through the one he has with you. I am overtly curious about something... did you truly plan on investing time into having a wife whom you would have to force to think that she cares for you?" Spock questioned.

The interrogation brought a small smile to Sybok's face. He replied, with what seemed to be complete amusement, "It would not have mattered. She was not the area of significance. Of course, she was intriguing and I wanted her, but if she was someone else and served the same purpose, I still would have used her. Styik is the only thing left that I have of Taavik, besides memories. She would have walked through fire for me, and was there for me when no one else was... and when she needed me the most, I was not there. When Styik needed me, I was not there. I tried to make it up to him, to fix things between us, but he had her inside of him and she had grown to hate me for not being there. He grew to hate me, as well. He has blocked me out for so long to punish me. I was tired of being punished. I was tired of being shut out from him. I wanted to connect with him, and I believed that your wife could help me." He stood up and walked to the doorway, stopped at the forcefield, and said, "I know what it is like to have one's wife taken away and to be powerless against it. It was not my intention for you, but when Styik planted the idea, and I saw it as my only way to be in contact with the child who my wife loved enough to die for, I placed my concern for you out of my mind."

"And now you will be taken to a prison planet." Spock said with a hint of arrogance in his tone.

Sybok laughed and said, "It will be no worse than all of the years I spent on dead and gone Vulcan, nor any worse than all of the years that I have been without my wife. I have been imprisoned since I lost my wife, five years ago. Have you noticed the pattern, Spock? My mother was taken away from me, I was banished from my home, I lost my wife, I lost my son. Your mother was killed, your home destroyed, you have lost two children... Spock, you and I are not very different. We have had the same experiences, albeit they have come about in different ways. You did not lose your wife, so you have not yet known the real pain that I live with each day. I can take away anyone else's pain, and yet I am stuck with my own."

Spock sighed, almost having some sympathy for Sybok, but not able to do so fully, as Sybok had created this destiny for himself. Spock merely stated, "Sybok, although the things that we have experienced may seem similar to you, they do not make us the same. The choices that we make define who we are. You chose to be here. I simply came to tell you that you will not be seeing Styik again." Spock began to walk away.

"Spock!" Sybok called and Spock turned to look at him. Sybok shared the opinion, "You will never be able to look at that boy and see him as your child. He will always be a thing to you. To me, he is my wife's son. It is just like he is my own! I love Styik."

"You attacked him." Spock said, calmly, but with a fragment of anger in his tone.

Sybok tried to explain, "I was trying to subdue him so that I could get him out of there."

Spock now simply stated, "He is out now, and in good hands. So, if you were worried about his condition, you have nothing else to worry about. Goodbye, Sybok." Spock left the area and Sybok returned to laying on the floor.

He said out loud, in Vulcan, though no one was around to hear, "Until we meet again, Brother."

At the end of the night of the ceremony, Kirk, McCoy, Mwinyi, Ambassador Spock, Sarek, and Spock all sat at a round table in one of the Embassy ballrooms. Ashaki had been taken back to her room in the institution and Mwinyi was now intoxicated. Several of the other alien lifeforms had brought in their native alcohol and liquors for those at the gathering who _would _partake of it, despite the fact that Vulcans generally did not, and Kirk had been certain to obtain as much of it as he could for afterwards. He and Mwinyi were practically drinking by themselves, as McCoy had been nursing the same glass for nearly an hour and the Vulcans had merely been seated with them in conversation.

For the third time of the evening, Kirk lifted his glass into the air and made a toast. The first had been to "Our girl being found". The second had been to "Leaving this damned planet on tomorrow night", and this current toast was , "To my new godbaby and my new adopted godson!" Mwinyi seemed to throw him a glare at this particular toast and did not lift his glass to Kirk's, as he had done so on the past two – an action, or non-action, rather, which did not escape Spock's notice.

McCoy, however did lift his glass to Kirk's and decided to finish off the rest of this particular drink in one gulp before shaking his head and commenting, "I just still don't understand how you can go from insisting that this is the most dangerous kid in the universe and we have to get Uhura from his clutches to keeping him as your own child, and leaving him alone with her right now, in your quarters."

Spock simply explained, "With all of today's turmoil, the elders are eager to finally be rid of the child. He has established a great connection with Lt. Uhura and she would not have wished for him to be returned to the institution, even if he was wanted back. It was a logical decision for me to take on responsibility for him in the event that there was nowhere else for him to be taken proper care of." Mwinyi smacked his teeth at the statement, but Spock ignored it and continued speaking, "Besides, the child loves her very dearly, as he has shown me. I believe that without the stress of feeling imprisoned that I can help him to control his emotions and that she will assist him in receiving the positive emotions which he so longs for." Mwinyi seemed to be exaggeratedly rolling his eyes and heaving frustrated sighs from his mouth. Spock looked at his father in law and said, "I am concerned to know your thoughts on the matter, Dr. Uhura..."

Mwinyi stood up, knocked down his chair as he did, threw his glass across the room and screamed at Spock, "I am your damned father in law! Stop calling me Dr. Uhura!" Spock stared at the man, hoping that his lack of a response would not send him into further rage. Mwinyi seemed to take a moment to catch his breath as he folded his arms and staggered a bit, while merely standing. Then, he asked Spock, "What kind of a doctor convinces his wife to come into an asylum with him, and allows her to be driven madder than anyone else in it, by one of the children in his care? I should have stopped trying, then! I never should have had her here, in the first place, but it was so damned important to my career, to my name to establish psychiatric findings amongst Vulcans that I put my wife in danger and now she is staring at walls and laughing at nothing, screaming at nothing... There is nothing in her eyes when I try to look into them, and you take the creature that made that possible home with you and with my daughter and with my grandchild and you have the audacity to ask me my thoughts on it?" Mwinyi covered his face with both hands and began to cry.

Spock stood up, but decided against placing a hand on the man to console him. Instead, he merely stated, "I apologize for offending you, Mwinyi. I did not intend to seem insensitive about the tragedy in which you live."

Mwinyi wiped his eyes clear, waved a hand and nearly tripped over his toppled chair trying to move away from the table, as he announced, "I'm going home. Give me a bottle of something to take with me."

"I do not believe that you should have another drink." Spock stated.

"I do not believe I asked you that." Mwinyi stated, grabbing a bottle from the table, in front of Kirk and staggering towards the exit.

Kirk stood up and said, "I think Bones and I should make sure he gets home safely. It may be better for him to just have a couple of guys who know a thing or two about getting depressed, getting drunk... Come on, Bones." McCoy got up from the table and the two humans caught up with Dr. Uhura on his way tripping over the bare floor leading to the door.

Spock heard McCoy say, "I'm going to have to check on Janice before it gets too late."

Then Kirk replied, "I saw you leave my gathering with that hot Vulcan red head, so I don't really know what it is with this sudden interest in Yeoman Rand. Just to let you know, today was my confirmation that I don't want anymore couples on my ship." He threw Spock a smile and the three men made their way out of the door.

The last statement that Spock heard from the group, was McCoy admitting, "The funny thing is Janice became most interested in me _after _I met the red head Vulcan. A fine specimen..."

Now, as Spock sat alone with Sarek and Ambassador Spock, he felt himself stiffen a bit. Oddly enough, the time when most others would decide to relax, he reacted in the opposite way. He started the next conversation with the words, "I have heard no opinion from either of you of my decision as it relates to the child."

Sarek let out a short gust of air and said, "You presented logical reasons as to why you have made the decision. At this point, no other opinion is needed."

Spock looked to Ambassador Spock, who answered, "I am inclined to agree with our father on this subject."

Spock now let out an exhale of his own, but a much deeper one than that of his father. He intertwined his fingers on the table and said, "Although I may have presented logical reasons for my decision, ultimately, I did not use logic when making the choice. I merely did what my wife wished for me to do. I do not believe that we should keep the child. I will try to do everything that I need to do to help him to become a better Vulcan and a better being in general, but it was not my wish to take him in."

Ambassador Spock stated, "Yet, you believe that you can come to care for the child. You may even consider the child as your own someday."

"I will have my own. My own is growing within my wife right now. Styik was genuinely hurt when he put Mrs. Uhura in her condition. He had not meant to harm her at all, yet it still occurred. The wisest course of action would have been to keep the child as far away from my pregnant wife as possible. However, when he touched my hand to show me how he felt about her, it was akin to how I felt about Mother. The thought of separating them grieved me, considering his separation from his mother many months ago."

"You felt guilt." Ambassador Spock said. "You felt the guilt that you have been trying to shield from your wife since her mother's injury and you could not bear to take anything from neither her, nor the child knowing that in the same day, they had both lost their mothers as they knew them."

Spock tilted his head, slightly. He had not considered it that way, but it sounded accurate.

Now, Sarek informed him in a solemn tone, "Spock, taking the child into your home and accepting him as your own will not restore to him nor to your wife their mothers. What else would you have yourself to gain by this decision?"

"A sense of quietude, I presume. Keeping the condition of her mother hidden from her was quite a difficult task. However, it was Dr. Uhura's wishes not to share the information, as he believed it could harm Saada's development. I often wonder if I did not accidentally pass into her some of my own tension over the matter..."

"Spock, you are not responsible for your daughter's death. You are not responsible for your mother in law's condition, and you are not responsible for Styik's future. You do not have to take the child, but I believe as you have stated before that it would be beneficial to him if you did." Sarek said, openly.

"I wish to bring him with us on tomorrow when we gather for a farewell." Spock said.

Sarek's eyes hinted at something akin to amusement as he responded, "Spock, of course your son is welcome in my home."

"Mwinyi will not be so open to him." Spock stated. "It will hurt Nyota to see her father react in the way that may react to the boy."

"Mwinyi will pull himself together for his daughter's sake." Sarek assured him.

Nyota contacted Captain Kirk on his communicator to retrieve permission to come to the surface of the planet with the child and Chekov. Chekov would be allowed to accompany her for her safety while she retrieved Styik some necessary items. She managed to have time enough to obtain a few Vulcan children's outfits for the boy before they would be scheduled to go to Sarek's home. Before then, all the child had were gray asylum uniforms. She took him to get more dignified Vulcan attire, with Chekov assisting her. Chekov generally came along with her when she needed to go shopping or to hang out.

She was close enough with Janice and Christine to go with either of them, but Chekov had made a special mark on her heart and she considered him to be one of her dearest friends. Besides the fact that Christine still looked at Spock longingly when she thought that no one saw her and that Janice had her own romantic endeavors to see herself to, Chekov generally had different short lived relationships with pretty young ladies on the ship, but he had a special bond to Nyota. One of deep friendship, and they both enjoyed each other's company so much that she knew he would be the only person suitable enough on the ship to actually make a chore like Vulcan children's shopping a nice experience.

He remained in his uniform, while she came down in civilian clothing – African garments of red, violet, and gold, with a matching scarf draped around her head, and material covering everything but her face. She went into a place where the Vulcan dignitaries generally obtained most of their clothing. The Vulcan woman in the store was used to others coming in for them, as High Vulcans rarely did their own shopping for usage of more important things. She was a bit shocked, although she did not show it, to see two humans and a Vulcan child enter.

Nyota addressed the woman in High Vulcan dialect, announcing to her, "I am the wife of Spock, son of Sarek. This is our soon to be adopted son. I am in need of attire fitting for the boy." Now, the woman paused for a bit of time, and Nyota knew that it was an observation of shock. Every Vulcan on the planet knew her husband and knew that his wife was human, but they had never met her, nor seen her.

The woman quickly made her way to Nyota and began to collect several garments for the child, speaking as she did, "As I am informed that Spock has no offspring of his own, as of yet, I believe that I would be correct in presuming that you are not familiar with all of the articles of Vulcan children's attire, namely of those Vulcans in the elite families. The ones in the caves dress wholly different." Nyota knew that the woman was referring to the so called barbarians, and she was a bit relieved that the woman had the decency enough not to use the word. "These will be sufficient for the child. He must be one of the emotional ones, with this illogical haircut. I see it necessary to advise you to cut his hair. A child of his standing with hair growing in front of his view is uncalled for. His bangs cover both his eyebrows and his eyes in a manner that if he is to sweat or become wet in any possible way, the hair will stick him in his eyes."

"I will cut my hair." Styik said. The woman froze and looked at him. Vulcan children did not usually speak in public settings unless acknowledged as part of the conversation. He had not asked to become part of the conversation and be heard.

Nyota took his hand into hers and said, "Please, just gather a wardrobe for us. My husband is more than familiar with the customs of Vulcan dignitaries, having been raised by an Ambassador."

"Very well, Mistress -" It annoyed Nyota a bit that all of the Vulcans could say her own last name and she could not. Of course it was to be expected, as it was their native tongue, but she had never met a word that she could not tackle, and this one was proving especially difficult. Spock had informed her that it took his own mother many years to learn to pronounce their family name properly and that he was well into his boyhood by the time that she had. That gave her some sense of comfort. At least she was not the only one.

Nyota looked over at Chekov to see him studying a rack of tunics, muttering in Russian that this shop was ridiculous, that all of these outfits looked virtually the same and asking what the difference was between two particular tunics. It amused her as she made her way to the counter, behind the Vulcan woman. "Come on, Chekov. Don't let the tunics get to you." She joked. He laughed at himself a bit, not having realized that she could hear him complaining. He gathered the clothing for her and they made their way back to the Embassy.

She and Chekov sat at a small table in the room which had been prepared for her and Spock upon their arrival. She contacted Spock to let him know that they were in the room and he assured her that he would arrive shortly to meet with them. Styik prepared himself in the bathroom while Chekov and Nyota talked. Chekov started by saying, "Your new son is very smart. I showed him the principles of 3D chess last night and he has beat me every game since then. I believe that he likes me. We are going to be great friends."

She nodded in agreement and said, "I think he likes you more than he does Spock."

Chekov could not fight off a snorting laugh, which caused her to give him a look of surprise. Chekov explained, "If I may so say myself, Lt. Uhura, I happen to be more likable than the Commander. With his logical solutions and precise estimations and neutral positions... and his pointed ears and devil eyebrows..."

"OKAY!" She was annoyed by his words, "Thank you for such an accurate description of my husband, Chekov. You do realize that my children may most likely look the same way, as Vulcan genes are generally stronger than human genes, my children have a good chance of appearing more Vulcan, even though they'll be more human."

Chekov seemed to be thinking about something, now. He stated, "I wonder... a few of the Vulcan girls were looking at me earlier. I would possibly be interested in one of them, but I am curious about when you are together with one of them. As strange as a picture as it is in my head, I know because of the creation of babies that you and Commander Spock have a somewhat active..."

"Chekov-" This conversation was going nowhere that she wanted to discuss.

"I only mean to ask, when you are with Commander Spock, are his looks very distracting?"

"Chekov!" She snapped.

He tried to explain, "I am wondering in case I get lucky with a New Vulcan girl!"

Her response was thwarted by Styik's emergence from the bathroom. He had cut his hair into the traditional Vulcan haircut, as the store woman had advised, and Nyota had only just noticed how pronounced the slants of his eyebrows were – even more "devilish" than Spock's and other Vulcans she was familiar with. The haircut made Styik look even older, as though the gray streaks of his black hair had not been enough to do so. The haircut also made the emerald color in his eyes stand out and they seemed illuminated in the light of the room.

The all black Vulcan attire that he had chosen added even more to the appearance of maturity. He looked like a little man with an angel face, save the eyebrows, as he approached the table with his hands behind his back.

"Guardian Nyota, do you believe that my appearance is presentable enough for Guardian Spock and his family?"

Chekov made a worried face and said, "Oh no, he has turned into little Commander Spock."

Nyota threw him a warning look and he looked towards the sky, as though looking for something, but simply avoiding her glare. She looked back at Styik with soft eyes and said, "I believe that you are above and beyond the expectations of the family."

Spock entered the room and paused when he saw the young child standing with perfect posture beside Nyota. She smiled at Spock and Spock slightly bowed his head to acknowledge her. He looked at Chekov and said, "The captain has asked that you return to the ship now, Mr. Chekov. I shall handle Lt. Uhura and the child from this point."

"Yes, Commander." Chekov responded and left the room to go back to the pick up area for the transporter. Once alone with her husband and child, Nyota stood from the table and greeted Spock with a hug and a kiss. He tensed up in her hold, as he felt a bit uncomfortable showing such affections with the child present. Yesterday had been different. He had nearly lost her and had found her. Affection was virtually unavoidable in that circumstance, but today, he withdrew from her touch and asked, "Are you both prepared to visit my father's home?" Both Spock and Nyota looked at Styik, who the question was truly intended for.

The child responded, "There is no time like the present."

Spock lifted an eyebrow at him and Nyota said, "My mother said that when asked if she was ready to do something."

"I am familiar with the old Terran cliché." Spock replied. Nyota took Styik's hand with one of hers and locked her other arm in Spock's, as they walked through the Embassy. Styik tried to ignore the many glances that they were receiving. He knew that most of the looks were directed towards Nyota and not himself, as she was a human in between two Vulcans, connected with their hands. The other Vulcans knew who Spock was and that he had a human wife, and Styik deduced that they were just trying to observe her. It still made him nervous, until she squeezed his hand and he looked at her.

"It's alright, Child." She used the Vulcan word for "my child", instead of "a child", as she had when she first met him, but today, it meant so much more to him than it had on that day.

The walk to Sarek's home helped Styik to relax. He pulled his hand away from Nyota and clasped both of his hands in front of himself. Nyota placed her hand in Spock's hand, with their arms still intertwined. They walked in a straight, horizontal line the entire way to the mansion.

Nyota felt her eyes light up when she saw her father. She rushed to him and gave him a hug. He said, "Nyota, I am so sorry about what happened." She was unsure of whether he meant kidnapping her for Sybok or the condition that Styik put her mother in.

Either way, she answered, "It was out of your control, Baba." Mwinyi looked at Styik and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck, as well as on his arms stand up straight. Styik met with Dr. Uhura's stare head on, not the least bit nervous nor intimidated. The child bowed his head slightly at the man, then kept his eye contact with him. Mwinyi looked back to his daughter and said, "I will not be able to stay, I am afraid. I have much work to do. Perhaps another time we will have to gather. I must leave now." She knew that her eyes grew sad upon him. "I can hardly wait until we have that grandchild come to visit us. Perhaps some time we can all get together, you, your brothers and I and spend some time as a family..." He dropped his head and Nyota sighed, sadly. "Maybe one day, your mother can join us again." He gave her another brief hug and exited quickly, not bidding anyone else, not even Spock, farewell.

When he left, Styik said, "He is grieving."

Spock gave him a look and told him, "You do not need to make such observations out loud. You could upset your mother." Spock looked at Nyota, who simply smiled about the fact that he had just referred to her as Styik's mother.

Sarek hugged Nyota and told her that it was pleasant news that she nor the baby had been harmed at Sybok's hands. She gave him an exaggerated smacking kiss on the cheek, with a "mwah" sound. Sarek showed a look of genuine surprise at her gesture, which caused Styik to giggle silently. Nyota winked at the child when she noticed his reaction. Sarek straightened his clothing and his face simultaneously and said, "At any rate, we are fortunate that you are still with us, Nyota." Now, she smiled with the thought that she may start crying. Sarek called her "daughter" or by her last name, whether preceded by Lt. or Miss, but never did he call her by her first name.

It made her believe that he was genuinely glad that she was alright, even if he was not really showing it. She wiped a single tear and whispered, "Hormones," as her reason for allowing one to fall.

She, then looked at Ambassador Spock and she smiled warmly, but not too overtly happily at him. It was the kind of smile you gave a dear friend when they did something extra special, only he had not done anything, as far as he knew to deserve such a gift. She greeted him with a hug as well, and a softer kiss on the corner of his mouth – one, Spock noted, that she might have given him as a greeting. Styik smirked slightly at this, but straightened his expression when Spock's eyes feel upon his small face.

Ravalan was present. She was seated on a circular cushion chair with her legs underneath her body, staring at a computer screen. She did not acknowledge that anyone else was even in the house. Styik walked over to her and took a seat next to her. She turned slowly towards him, gazed at him for a moment, then turned her head away, stating, "You look so much like her... no wonder he would not let you go." He knew that she was referring to his mother.

He replied with, "You look like her too. No wonder he married you." Now, she glared at the boy, then she collected her computer and left the room to go back into her own chambers.

"Styik." Spock stated sternly. When the boy looked at him, Spock asked, "What did you do?"

"Responded to her greeting," Styik answered. Spock gave him a look that indicated that he knew there was more to it, and that he was not pleased. Styik tried to hide a smirk as he placed his head down and stared at his palms.

Sarek commented, "You seem to be fitting into the role of father quite well and easily, Spock." Spock looked at his father, and stated, "Nyota says that I am a quick study, however, I believe that much more credit is due to our Styik. He is trying victoriously to be a proper Vulcan child."

"He cut his hair himself." Nyota said with a smile. "He looks so mature."

"He is quite mature, despite his age." Ambassador Spock stated.

All of the others in the room turned to look at the boy. Styik felt their eyes upon him and he looked at them as well. Nyota went over to the chair to sit with him and placed him on her lap, saying, "I don't care how mature he is. Very soon, he is going to become my little boy." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled about it, looking at Spock as he did. Spock placed his hands behind his back and suggested, "Shall the family eat a meal and share conversation before the three of us are to return to the ship to leave?"

Nyota got ready to prepare the food, but Spock insisted that she remain with his family and he went to do it himself. She sat at the table with Sarek, Styik, and Ambassador Spock, before the latter got up and excused himself to check and see if Spock needed assistance.

Spock looked at the elder as he entered the kitchen area, and stated, "I have everything under control, Ambassador."

Ambassador Spock nodded his head and said, "In that case, I shall not assist you. However, there is a matter which I believe should be discussed." Spock had an idea of what that matter would be – Nyota. The older Spock continued to say, "I think that an apology is in order for my behavior on the last time which you saw me in this room. You may have felt as though my reactions toward Miss Uhura were severely inappropriate."

Spock tilted his head slightly as he washed vegetables beneath the water of the faucet and he stated, "You behaved for more appropriately towards her than I did prior to our bonding. If I may ask you, how exactly did you manage to work beside her for all of those years without ever succumbing to indulgence?"

Ambassador Spock seemed to think deeply about his answer, and finally responded with, "The first reason must be that I was older by the time that I met her than you even are now. Had I met her at the age which you did, I believe that our relationship might have been entirely different. I am not certain that we would have reached the point which you have, but I am sure that it is likely we would have become something more than what we were. In my youth, I explored some options of experimentations with human women, but none of them were like her. The problems that such explorations brought about easily remedied my inclination towards indulgence years before I ever laid eyes upon Lt. Uhura. By the time that I finally did, although I rather enjoyed the sight of her, I had too much control over my emotions to ever allow her to dedicate herself to me. I knew that I would have been an incapable mate, never giving myself to her in the way which you now do, and she deserved more. She deserved... she deserves you."

Spock began to cut the vegetables into slices as he said, "You and I are the same being, just in two separate bodies."

"That would appear to make us two separate beings, Spock. I am the Vulcan that you might have become without her." Ambassador Spock replied, causing Spock's eyebrow to lift, as he had just described the Vulcan in the same way to Nyota just nights ago. The ambassador placed a hand on Spock's shoulder and said, "I am glad that she has come back to us. I realize that she is your wife, and not ours. She will lose her conflict of emotions as it relates to me as time goes by, especially after your child is born. She will see you as not only her husband, but the father of her child, as well. I will be a remnant of something that once happened to her and yet never did." He removed his hand from Spock's shoulder and went back into the other room.

Time had been spent with family, and now the new family beamed back aboard the Enterprise with their possessions from New Vulcan and settled into their quarters. Nyota thought to herself that soon they would have to either try to switch quarters or manage to reconstruct their own, for the three of them. In the meantime, Styik could rest on an air mattress that they owned. Upon boarding the ship, Spock changed into his duty uniform and reported to the bridge. Dr. McCoy had ordered Nyota to take a few days off to rest after her run in with Sybok. This did not bother her, as it gave her time to bond more with Styik.

She laid down in the bed and he laid next to her, trying to pretend that he was not nervous nor excited about the path ahead of him. She wrapped an arm around him and he turned on his side with his back facing her. The two of them fell asleep in the bed in exactly that position and were exactly in that position when Spock returned to the quarters after his shift was over. He looked at the air mattress inflated on the floor and thought to pick Styik up and place him on it, but then he realized that their additional covers were not clean. He simply joined them in the bed, wrapping his arms around Nyota as he lay behind her. His hand fell upon Styik's arm as he slept, and although no one was awake to notice, Styik placed his own hand on top of Spock's as they slept.

**Five Months Later**

Since arriving on the prison planet, Sybok had not made any attempts to do anything besides meditate, ponder his life and exercise. Suddenly, one night, as Sybok laid on the floor of his cell, staring at the ceiling when his cell door opened. He remained exactly where he was, and did not even look up at whomever had come into his cell. When the man with honey tone skin and long black dreadlocks walked into the cell and sat on the bed, Sybok glanced at him. The man smirked and said, "You really _are _a strange prisoner. Here I am, allowing you freedom and you merely sit there." Sybok did not recognize the accent with which the man spoke, but after a brief reading of him learned that he was from South Africa.

"Why would you be allowing me freedom?" Sybok asked, still not inclined to move. The man responded, "You and I have similar interests and I believe we could benefit each other a great deal. You are the brother of Federation first mate of the Starship Enterprise, the Vulcan Commander Spock, are you not?" Sybok now looked at the man, but remained where he was on the floor. "I have done my research about the matter. What if I were to tell you that my people were now in control of this entire planet and that you and all of the other prisoners are free?"

Sybok sat up, now and asked, "What interest do you have in my brother?"

"Your brother has something that I want. Likewise, I have been told that he has something that you want. A child, if I am not mistaken?"

Sybok stared at the man curiously as he read him, then said, "You are the war criminal Livingston Kurok."

"Ah, my reputation precedes me." Livingston said with a broad smile.

"What could Spock possibly have that you want?"

"The woman that I love." Livingston answered.

A smirk grew on Sybok's face, as he admitted, "I do not believe that my brother is aware that his wife is loved by a federation fugitive. that would not please him."

Livingston stood up and said, "If you love your brother, you can not sign up for this partnership. I plan on making him suffer greatly, both of them."

Sybok reached his hand out to shake Livingston's. And both men walked out of the prison cell.


	7. Chapter 7

**In Command**

Lt. Uhura glanced over at her husband, Commander Spock as he monitored his readings of the nearby planet. He had hardly looked at her once all day, and it was bothering her so much that she had looked at him repeatedly. This was how he reacted sometimes when things were not as well as they should be in their personal lives. He would simply retreat into himself, as though she was not even there. It made her crazy, because it gave her a sense of wanting to be inside of his head. She took a deep breath and for the first time, since their earlier disagreement, he looked in her direction. The sound had alarmed him, although he did not seem alarmed.

"Are you well, Lt. Uhura?" He asked, masking the concern in his voice as simple courtesy. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her chair to where her back was facing him. Now, although she was not looking at him, she knew that he would be looking at her. She checked over her shoulder and it was confirmed. He was watching her, as though he thought that something dramatic might take place with her momentarily. She faced her console and sighed again, rubbing her swollen belly as she did.

_Earlier, Spock had walked into the room while she was readying herself for work. He had been on the bridge for several hours already and came back to the room specifically to interrogate Styik about a situation. The door slid open and Spock approached the boy, as he worked on a computer assignment, and Spock asked in what she thought to be an accusatory tone, "Is there something that you did on last night that we should know about?" _

_Nyota stopped brushing her hair and looked at the two of them interact. Styik did not turn his eyes away from the computer screen as he stated, "Your question is vague, Guardian Spock." He began to type something on his keyboard, then the computer began to talk to him. Spock walked over and shut the lid of the computer. Styik sighed and said, "I will have to begin that assessment again, Guardian." _

_Now, Nyota felt herself grow slightly angry, while she was confused as well, and she asked, "What is it that Styik has supposedly done, Spock?"_

_Spock said, "I am speaking with him about it, Nyota. There is no need for you to interfere." Her anger peaked. Now, she did not care what Styik had done or had not. Now, she was angry that her husband attempted to dismiss her from the disciplining of their adopted son._

"_Excuse me, Commander, if my concern for my child is an interference with your accusations!" She snapped. _

_Spock simply looked at her and said, "Nyota, the time that it would take me to explain your misinterpretation of my statement would be wasted in the face of my fatherly duty to Styik. Please, do not interrupt any further." _

_Sometimes, she found it terribly hard to believe that he did not realize what he was doing when he spoke to her in that way. He must have realized that this would warrant a severe reaction, especially with her now being seven months pregnant and constantly moody. She walked over to him, as quickly as her huge belly would allow, and stated, sternly, "The last time that I checked, Styik had __**two**__ parents, Spock. And I don't know why it is a surprise to you that I would become involved when you walk in here, like your are in Commander mode, accusing him instead of simply talking to him, like a father to his son! Then you just dismiss my words as though I am some passerby who decided to open her mouth with an opinion while you were handling your own personal business?" _

_Spock stated, "It is crucial to me to resolve the matter with our son in a timely fashion as I must return to the bridge for work. If you insist on causing a disturbance, I must order you to report to the bridge immediately for duty."_

_She laughed out loud, although she did not find a thing funny. Spock had become somewhat accustomed to this reaction from her. The angry laugh, she called it... laughing to keep from screaming at him. She stopped laughing, but could not immediately cut off the frozen smile as she asked, "Did you just pull rank on me to disregard me from a personal problem within our home life as it relates to __**our **__son?"_

"_Lt. Uhura, report to the bridge for duty." Spock commanded. He had warned her, and she had continued. He knew that she was mad and probably would become even madder, but he needed to settle the disciplinary issue, and she was doing nothing but obstructing his efforts._

_She fumed and said, "Yes, Commander!" She snatched up her black ballet slippers from the nightstand and marched, barefoot towards the bridge, in her red maternity Starfleet blouse and a black maternity knee length skirt. Once on the bridge, she snapped, "Chekov, help me with these slippers." It was an order, not a request. She sat down and tossed the slippers to the floor near her feet. He quickly rushed over to help her with them. She could slip her feet into them, but she could not reach down to secure them on her feet without losing her breath. She kept asking Dr. McCoy if he was sure there was only one baby in her, as she was so big, but he claimed that he was absolutely sure. She dreaded the thought of how big this Vulcan was going to be by the time it was time to push him out. She softened her voice and tried to soften her eyes as she said, "Thank you, Pavel." She placed her ear piece in her ear and turned to her console._

"_Is this about Styik's shenanigans?" Chekov asked. At that moment, it occurred to her that she had become so mad at Spock that she did not even know what it was that Styik was about to be scolded for._

_She calmly asked, "What shenanigans, specifically?"_

"_He is said to have disassembled the on ship training consoles. Mr. Scott believes that it may take several days to reassemble them, and the captain was going to have training conducted on today. Commander Spock was not pleased when he reviewed the footage of the training facility. I tried to make it better by pointing out that Styik disassembled the consoles in record time, but I believe that I actually made it worse." _

_Nyota covered her face with one hand and said, "I never know what to expect from that boy. How many consoles did he disassemble?"_

"_Eight. He did manage to reassemble most of one of them before he realized that he needed more training on the subject and went to go study the available information on his computer." Chekov chuckled as he said the last part of the statement._

_She uncovered her face and asked, "He decided to use the training room to test out how easily he could disassemble and reassemble consoles?"_

"_Seemed so." he answered, unable to keep himself from smiling._

"_Why did he not just use one console?" She asked._

"_Styik is a high achiever. He was probably trying to impress Commander Spock. I have a feeling that the desired effect did not occur." Chekov observed out loud._

_She opened her mouth to answer, but when Spock appeared on the bridge, Chekov quickly rushed away from her console and back to his own seat. _

_As Spock took his seat, Nyota asked, "What happened between you and Styik after I left?" _

_Spock did not turn her way as he merely responded, "That is a discussion that should not currently be held, as both of us have work to do, Lieutenant." She waited for him to glance at her, to gage her reaction or simply to assure her that nothing was too wrong, but when he did not, and avoided daring any glances for the greater portion of the start of her shift, she became bothered about it._

By the time she began to sigh, Spock seemed somewhat collected, though now concerned. He offered, "Lt. Uhura, if you require a short break, I can get another officer to man your station for you." He said to the back of her head. She turned in her seat and smiled weakly at him. When she did, she saw a flush of relief wash over his features. "Do you require a short break?"

"Could you take one with me?" She asked. He lifted his eyebrow and found a replacement for her station, then told Kirk that he would be returning shortly, after having the chance to convene with the Lieutenant.

"Is she alright?" Kirk asked. Uhura was now waiting by the doorway of the bridge and when Kirk looked at her, she forced a smile. Kirk, assuming he knew her look, and it meant possible trouble, said, "Just tell her that she is right. Whatever she says, agree with her and tell her that she is right in saying whatever she says. I know that look, and if you disagree, no more peace for a while. You want peace. Tell her that she is right, and hurry back, we'll need to assemble a landing party within the next fifteen minutes, and I want to know exactly what your readings show on this planet before we go down to it." Spock nodded in acknowledgment and went to meet up with Nyota.

She started the conversation by saying, "Pavel told me about what Styik did. I apologize for how I handled you in front of him. I know that you don't like to be accosted when you're disciplining him, but your tone with him was what I believe to be inappropriate.."

"You are correct. My tone was inappropriate. I found myself temporarily angry with him. Styik is now helping Mr. Scott and the others reassemble the consoles and will do so until I go to retrieve him."

"Pavel thinks that Styik was just trying to impress you. You are his father figure and you can do so much and you are so important to this ship, to Starfleet, to New Vulcan... He may just be overwhelmed and feel that he needs to go to extremes to win your attention, especially as the baby gets closer to being born."

Spock did not miss a beat in responding, "Styik will have to learn to control his feelings of inadequacy. I have assured him and reassured him of my support in his proper behavior and of my positive opinion of his academic and skillful accomplishments."

Feeling like she might have been approaching the subject wrong, she attempted another explanation, "Yes, I know. You are very supportive and encouraging with him, but you also can handle him in an offensive way from time to time, like earlier..."

"I handled the situation in the most logical way that I could," Spock stated.

Now, she took a deep breath. He noticed her nostrils flare. He had disagreed with her, despite the captain's advice. Disagreeing with an incorrect party came so naturally to him that he had not considered the effect it may have until after it was already done. She began a stern, frustrated whisper, "In the past couple of months, he has had to stop being as affectionate with me as he was allowed to be the first few months, because you are always worried about him touching my womb. He can't sleep in the bed with me. He does not get as much cuddle time. You do not make up for the affection that you have restricted for him."

"His need of affection so frequently must be brought to an end." Spock said. There it was again – naturally disagreeing with her.

"It _has_ been brought to an end, and that's precisely why there are no damned training consoles in operation right now!" She stormed back towards the bridge, but Spock caught her arm. She looked down at his hand on her and up at his face with a look of rage.

"I am sorry, Nyota," He whispered. "You are right. I will try to put into practice what I have learned from you today." She rolled her eyes, but he knew that her anger had melted away.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, "I know that you're just saying that because Captain Kirk probably told you to do it to keep me from being mad, but at least you _are_ trying not to make me mad, which is more than I can say for how you treated me earlier."

"I apologize for that, as well." She stroked his face, then returned to the bridge. Chekov passed them on his way off of the bridge. Uhura sighed. She hated when their shifts conflicted, as they seemed to do more and more these days. She would have no one to talk to if there was down time. She secretly hoped for a little action, so that she did not have to become too bored.

Lt. Uhura was quite good at monitoring the frequencies while paying direct attention to the audible conversations held by Kirk and Spock, near the captain's chair. When she returned to her chair, she locked the chair into place at the station, where it would not move if hit by turbulence, an addition that Kirk insisted be placed at her console when she began to show, and she strapped herself into the seat. She could no longer turn her seat, but she turned her head towards the two men as Spock reported, "The facts do not fit any known categories of planets. The age of the planet seems only a few thousand years, but it would be impossible for vegetation to evolve in so short a period. The size of the planet is approximately the size of Earth's moon, but the mass and atmosphere is similar to Earth's."

Kirk replied with, "That would be difficult to explain."

"It would be impossible." Spock corrected, as he himself could not figure any logical way to explain the mysterious planet that they were approaching. He added, "An atmosphere could not evolve in so short a period of time."

"And yet it has," Kirk observed.

Spock now replied, "Evidently, but the inconsistencies are so compounded as to present a seemingly impossible phenomenon."

"But a fascinating one, Mr. Spock?" Kirk guessed.

Spock lifted an interested eyebrow and nodded his head slightly as he responded, "Precisely, Captain."

After a few minutes, Captain Kirk took crew members Lt. Sulu, Chief Geologist – Dr. D'Amato, and Dr. McCoy as the landing party. Generally, Kirk felt a lot better when he had Spock on the surface with him, but when Uhura got passed what Kirk call the "proven safe period" of her pregnancy (the period of time she had already passed previously without losing the child), Kirk decided that it would be the most decent thing to do, to keep Spock on the ship in command, in case something happened while he was off of the ship. Spock decided against pointing out to him, again, that there were certain regulations against both of them being off of the ship at the same time anyway. He definitely wanted to be on the ship with her, close enough at all times to assist her if needed and to support her if something did happen to go wrong.

Spock accompanied the landing party to the transporter room as Kirk gave him the last few orders that he wished for him to follow through on, "Since there are no reported lifeforms on the planet from your science station, when we collect the samples, I'll have them sent up to you as we go. I would rather you personally handle these things, Mr. Spock. The plants, the water, the dirt, all of it."

Spock replied, "The science officers in the lab are more than capable, Captain. Besides, you have the senior Geologist accompanying you. Surely, he is more qualified than I to do this business." It simply did not make sense for Captain Kirk to want _him _to do these things that he was requesting.

Kirk answered, "I know, but I need to have some type of deep connection between you and this mission. This is the first time that I'm going to the surface without you."

"Of this fact, Captain, I am well aware. I will follow the orders as you have placed them."

Scotty entered the transporter room, as the transporter room operator of the moment set the levels on the transporter to beam down the landing party to the surface of this planet.

Scotty said, "Mr. Spock, I wanted to ask you if we could allow the boy a wee break. He does not seem to want to stop unless he hears it specifically from your own mouth."

Spock bowed to the landing party and stated, "I have some business to attend to with my son." Kirk nodded his head and Scotty left the transporter room with Spock.

Captain Kirk stated, "Energize" and the officer made the necessary movements to beam the landing party to the surface of the planet. As they began to dematerialize, a beautiful woman appeared before them, in the room calling out, "Wait, you must not go!" She turned to the officer and reached out her hand to touch his skin. When she did, the landing party saw him fall to the ground, but it was too late... they were already heading for the planet.

As they walked down the hall, Scotty looked at Spock and said, "Mr. Spock, does it feel weird for you, not going with them, and all?"

"Feel _weird, _Mr. Scott? Firstly, you are well aware that emotions are not a state of being that Vulcans adhere to. Secondly, the word "weird" does not encompass any specific emotion, therefore even if this mission did illicit some type of emotional reaction within me, your question would still be insufficient for me to answer."

Scotty shrugged. His exchanges with Spock usually went just as this one. "Just asking if maybe you felt like you should be down there with them."

"Mr. Scott, your fixations on emotional response is quite tiresome." Spock walked into the training room to see Styik diligently working beneath one of the consoles, with tools in his hand.

"Styik," He called. The boy paused and looked at him with lit up eyes. Spock was surprised that the child was not mad at him for making him work on his mistakes. "You may go back to our quarters. Clean yourself up and resume your studies. Perhaps Mr. Scott will have you for assistance again on tomorrow."

Scotty nodded his head and said, "I'll have him any time he wishes to assist. That lad of yours would make for a fine engineer."

Spock stated, "I believe that Styik has the propensity to excel beyond all expectations in any occupation that he may choose." Styik emerged from beneath the console with his heart swollen at Spock's compliment. Spock did not usually compliment him in the presence of others. Styik fought the urge to smile, worried that a smile at this point might make Spock embarrassed in front of Mr. Scott.

Scotty said, "I presume that he'll be attempting at a career as a science officer, like his father?"

The question was posed to Styik, but Spock replied to it with, "I would not presume such a thing, Mr. Scott. Styik has adopted Mr. Chekov as a role model and has taken quite an interest in tactical work."

Styik put away his tools as he corrected, "Actually, Guardian Spock, I plan to work in neuroscience. I believe that I have a life mission. I am going to pursue neurology and psychiatric work. Perhaps I can discover a way to help Grandmother Ashaki. All of the other sciences and knowledge that I am obtaining is strictly for purposes of entertaining myself while on this vessel, and conditioning my mental growth."

Spock fought the urge to grin, but knew that the urge had won when Styik's expression beamed with pride, and he ventured a bit of a partial smile, himself. Spock quickly wiped the look from his own face, but Scotty had noticed it and said, "You must be even more extraordinary than I even thought you to be. Not even Lt. Uhura has ever made him smile in front of me."

The intercom sounded, it was Lt. Uhura announcing, "Mr. Spock, you are needed to the bridge, please. Spock to the bridge."

Spock pointed at Styik and said, "Report to our quarters at once." Styik nodded and rushed down the hallway as Spock and Scotty went in the opposite direction towards the bridge.

"So, does it make you feel weird when a voice sounds through the whole ship calling your name and it is the very voice of your own wife? It seems that there would sometimes be a sense of..." Spock gave him a silencing look and Scotty quieted himself as they continued.

Scotty bothered Spock. He had been bothering him for months, since leaving New Vulcan, in fact. Nyota had made the mistake of telling Scotty, Sulu and Chekov that in the other universe that the time travelers were from that she and Scotty were together, in their old age when she died. It was a common practice of hers and Kirk's to share what information they found out about their alternate selves from Ambassador Spock with the rest of the crew. Spock felt no need to do such a thing, and after Nyota's mistake knew exactly why it was such a bad idea to do so.

Since then, Mr. Scott had been asking Spock if this thing or that thing made him "feel weird". The fact that in another life his wife was with the engineer was the first in the line of questioning. Scott had asked, "Mr. Spock, it is odd enough that you see yourself from the future each time you visit the place. That'd make me have the willies enough. But, doesn't it make you feel a wee bit weird to know that in some other life, I had the lovely lady you now have as a wife?"

"An alternate version of yourself and an alternate version of her were joined together in an emotional attachment. Those events should have no effect on you here and now, Mr. Scott." Had been his answer, but in honesty, it _did_ make him uncomfortable.

He was uncomfortable, because he knew that in both realities, _he_ had loved Nyota. It made him wonder, sometimes about Mr. Scott. He quickly pushed the discomfort from his mind, but each time that Scotty questioned him about what made him feel weird, i.e, "that your adopted son is the stepson of your rogue brother", "that Chekov is closer to your family than you are", "that you're not going down to the surface with them"...each question made him think of the first. And every time, he walked away from Scotty, actually feeling _weird._ He could not describe the discomfort that the engineer placed within him, without even trying to do so, but the man did.

Spock returned to the bridge, collecting himself, first. Upon reaching the captain's chair, before having the time to even sit, the ship began to shake violently and several crew members were tossed about on the bridge. Spock bumped his head on the arm of the chair, but when the shaking stopped, his first concern was to check on Nyota. She was secured in her locked chair, which brought him a sense of relief, though he had to admit that the violent shaking made him worry about his son in her womb. She looked over at him, breathing harder than usual, and offered, "We are okay, how about you, Commander?"

He checked the back of his head and said, "I believe that no permanent damage was done."

"What happened?" She asked from her seat.

Spock answered, "The occipital portion of my head seems to have impacted with the arm of the chair." She stared at him, only for a moment. _My poor somehow clueless genius husband._

She clarified, "No, what happened to the ship?"

"That we have yet to ascertain." He responded. The Lieutenant who had taken Sulu's place on the bridge pointed to the screen and suddenly exclaimed, "Mr. Spock, the planet's gone!"

On the surface of the planet, the violent shaking attacked, as well. The men toppled over trying to keep their footing. It wasn't working out, but thankfully, the earthquake stopped after a few moments. Kirk and the others looked around at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Upon bouncing their confusion off of each other, Sulu realized that the ship was gone.

Kirk was trying to reach the ship via communicator, but upon noticing that the contraption did not work, he said, "The disturbance must have messed up the communicator." Sulu looked at his instrument and proclaimed, "The Enterprise is gone!"

All of the men looked at each other as they came to a horrible realization. They were stranded on this mysterious planet. Kirk immediately began to give orders. They needed to find food and water. They needed to test the vegetation on the planet and figure out what could be used for their survival. He separated the group with different assignments and they all got started.

Lt. Uhura began the damage control report, telling Spock, "Ship functioning normally, many bumps and bruises... one casualty – the transporter officer is dead."

Spock lifted his attention from the science station and questioned, "Dead?" He walked over to the captain's seat to contact the medical bay. The doctor informed him that they were not yet aware of the cause of death for the man, but that an autopsy was being performed. Spock ordered a full report as soon as it was ready. He also ordered Scotty to check the transporter for any malfunctions.

Uhura took the time that Spock was venturing the bridge giving out orders to use the intercom to contact Styik, "Styik, come in."

"Yes, Mother?" He responded.

She smiled when she heard his voice. He sounded just fine. He would, of course. With each day, she saw him becoming more and more Vulcan. It did not bother her too much, but she liked him to be himself and she somehow felt that he was becoming what he thought that Spock would have him to be. She did not want to think about it currently as she asked, "Are you well, my child?"

He softly replied, "I am fine. I reached the quarters shortly before the turbulence and only received a few slight bumps because of it. Guardian Spock will not be pleased with you for checking on me in what is clearly a time of emergency, on the bridge."

"He will be fine. I needed to know that you were alright." She told him.

"I am." He replied.

They ended their communication and Uhura told Spock, "Styik is alright." Spock merely looked at her when she said it, but she saw in his face that he was relieved.

Spock began an exchange with the helms woman, that Nyota found it difficult to hear as clearly as other things, because of where her station was in relation to the woman's. Despite the fact that she could not hear, she knew that if she got out of her straps, or her seat at a time when they did not know what could happen to the ship that Spock would scold her in front of the bridge crew for endangering herself or the child. She hated when he did such things, so she had made a habit of staying in her secured, strapped seat for entire assignments, as to not bring the treatment about.

From what she could hear, the woman said something about the stars being wrong and Spock concluded that a positional change had taken place. Uhura turned as much as she could to see what they were going on about and when she did, she could hear what the people were saying. The woman had concluded that in a flash the ship was knocked 1000 light years away from where it was. Spock corrected, "990.7 light years, to be exact, Lieutenant." Then, to Uhura's pleasure, an exchange commenced between Spock and Scotty, which she always found amusing, as Scotty was so impulsive and Spock so collected.

Scotty passionately announced, "That's not possible! Nothing could do that!"

Spock looked at Scott and responded coolly, "Mr. Scott, since we are here, your statement is not only illogical, but also unworthy of refutation." Uhura fought the urge to laugh at the comment, and the annoyance that she knew hid behind his observant words. Spock also stated, "It is also illogical for us to assume that an explosion even from a supernova of a small star could send us 990.7 light years away."

Scotty protested, "It shouldn't have sent us anywhere! It should have destroyed us immediately, vaporized us!"

Spock answered, "By all the laws that we know, the event should not have been possible. I am left to conclude that we have been displaced through space in a manner that I am unable to fathom."

The excitement of Scott's response reminded Spock of Styik when he became overly excited. Scott said, "So what you're saying is that the planet did not blow up and the captain and the others are still alive!"

Spock sighed slightly and his eyes even reflexively widened at Scotty's behavior as he told the engineer, "Please, Mr. Scott, restrain your leaps of illogic. I have said nothing. I was merely speculating." Uhura turned back around in her seat, feeling utter discomfort now, from turning, combined with the length of time she sat in the straps of the chair. Though reflexively, she glanced towards Spock as the doctor on duty reported the findings of the autopsy on the transporter officer.

Apparently, the man had suffered from cellular disruption, as though every cell in his body was blasted from the inside. No known disease organism that either of the doctors were aware of could cause such a thing. Spock felt himself becoming worried that someone or something may have been on the ship with them. Whatever it was, it was extremely dangerous. He glanced at Nyota, she looked back at him, reading his worry and offering him an expression of empathy and support. Her support strengthened him. Sometimes, he looked to her for that glance of trust. She trusted him, and his command with her life, and that helped him feel secure in his decisions.

Spock made plans to return to their starting point in top warp speed, asking Scotty specifically for warp 8. The helms woman plotted the course and they were headed on their way back to where they were before the strange occurrence.

Scotty contacted the bridge from the engineering room and shared with Spock, "The ship feels wrong."

"Feels wrong?" Spock questioned, somewhat incredulously.

"I know that it sounds strange. The instruments read accurately, but the ship just feels wrong. I can't really put it into words." Scotty tried to explain.

Spock answered, "That is obvious, Mr. Scott. I suggest that you resist emotionalism and just keep your instruments functioning accurately." Nyota stared at Spock, but he was not facing her. He was focused on what needed to be done. She wanted to tell him that maybe he should listen to Scotty, but she could not think of one logical reason why, and she knew that at this point, all that he would accept would be a logical reason. She just hoped that Spock was taking note of Scott's words, even if he did not understand them.

In the engineering room, Scotty told one of his assistants, Watkins to check the bypass valve on the matter/antimatter reaction chamber. Although the board showed it as clear, Scott wanted it checked to see if it was not overheating. The woman from earlier greeted Watkins, knowing his name and asked him to explain the functions of the matter/antimatter switch. When Watkins offered a response, she corrected him in saying, " That is the emergency overload bypass, which engages almost instantaneously. A wise precaution, considering that it takes the antimatter longer to explode once the magnetic flow fails." She approached, him about to touch him when he yelled to Scotty, "Mr. Scott, there is a woman in here who knows the entire plan of the Enterprise." By the time Scotty reached the man, he was dead and Scotty alerted Spock. Spock placed the ship on intruder alert. there was a female intruder on board who was extremely dangerous.

The doctor checked Watkins and found that he died in the same as the transporter officer. When reporting the findings to Spock, as it related to the cause, the doctor made the mistake of saying, "As far as the cause, your guess is as good as mine." Uhura cringed in her seat, knowing that Spock's reaction would not be attractive.

Spock could hardly hide his annoyance as he stated, "My guess, doctor, would be valueless. I suggest we refrain from guessing and find some facts. Spock out." She looked at him again, but he was huddled a bit closely to Scotty and she could not hear him say to the engineer, "If there are more beings on that planet, the captain and the others are in great danger."

After a moment, Spock approached Uhura's workspace and she reported on the security sweeps, which were all negative. He canceled the red alert but maintained increased security and instructed her to update the subspace report for Starfleet, indicating that the sweeps had been negative. Then she asked, "How did she get off the ship, Sir?"

He answered, "Presumably the same way she got on."

"Yes Sir," was her reply. She felt her face redden a bit at the response. She knew that he knew that she was asking him for a theory, but his mood was sour. He was not showing it, but one of the conditions of being a Vulcan's wife was that no matter what he was showing, she always knew what he was feeling. Yet, she wanted some clarity. He was the science specialist. She specialized in communications. She was worried about the others on the planet and what would happen. She just wanted one of his precise numbers as she asked, "Spock, what are the chances of the captain and the others still being alive?"

Spock took a slightly deep breath. She, of everyone else on the ship he had not expected such a question from, as it would require him to make a guess, and she knew better than anyone that making a guess was not in his personality, no matter how much her love had changed him. he answered, "We are not engaged in gambling. We are proceeding the most logical way to return to the place they were last seen and factually ascertain whether or not they still live."

She felt her hormones trying to take over and bring her to anger, but she took a pause and graced him with the most elegant smile that he ever thought that she would give in response to his annoyance and she said, "Yes, Commander." She knew that he was worried about the captain and the others, the ship itself, and certainly her, the baby and Styik. She did not want to add to his stress by becoming frustrated with his tone.

Shortly after, the ship began to have a power surge which increased the speed. The helms woman could not reduce the speed of the ship and it began increasing. Scotty discovered that the emergency bypass on the matter/antimatter control had been fused. The engines were running wild. Scotty estimated that the ship would reach maximum overload in fifteen minutes. Spock reflexively corrected 14.87 minutes. Scotty pointed out that those seconds did not matter as they would all be destroyed soon, and so would the ship. The ship would blow up, and according to Scott, there was nothing in the universe that could stop it. Now, Uhura unstrapped herself and stood up from her chair. She was not concerned about Spock's disapproval currently. She walked up behind Spock and stood, trying to calm her pulse against the news she had just heard.

Spock looked at her and headed for the room in which Scotty was in. He allowed their fingers to brush, on his way off of the bridge and he whispered, softly, and full of concern, "Please return to the security of your seat, Lieutenant Uhura." She nodded her head and followed his order as he left the bridge.

Scotty concluded that the ship had been sabotaged very well. The intruder apparently had fused the control in such a way that it would take all of the power in the main phaser banks to do so.

"Interesting," Spock replied.

"I find nothing interesting about that fact that we're all about to blow up." Scott retorted.

"No, but the method is fascinating." Spock then devised a plan to enter the access tube leading to the matter-antimatter reaction chamber to cut off the flow of fuel from that point with a magnetic pole. Scotty stressed the fact that the service crawlway was not meant to be used while the integrator was operating, but the fact that it was there was reason enough for Spock to attempt to follow through on his plan, despite Scotty's emotional protests. Spock knew that Scotty's words were most likely the truth and most likely to happen, but if he did not attempt at it, his family did not stand a chance in this catastrophe.

"I shall try." Spock told him.

"You'll be killed, man!" Scotty cried out, too excited not to.

Spock reminded Scotty, "Unless a solution is found quickly, that fate awaits all of us." He did not add, _including my wife and children_, but they were at the center of his concern. Seeing his point, Scotty realized that they had nothing to lose and volunteered to do the job instead, after all, he knew the system much better than Spock did.

While Scott was in the crawlway, he was speaking to Spock on the bridge. he happened to tell him, "I am so close to the magnetic flow right now it feels like ants are crawling all over my body."

Spock's response was, "Mr. Scott, I suggest you refrain from any further subjective descriptions you now have 10 minutes and 19 seconds in which to perform your task."

As Scotty worked, he advised Spock of what to do in certain situations – how he may have to jettison him, the safety control would not hold more than two seconds if he ruptured the field.

"I am aware of these facts, please finish your job." Uhura looked at Spock. He was afraid, though it was not apparent (like all his other emotions). She had a feeling that he was more afraid for her than he was himself. Her and Styik of course. Spock caught her looking at him and asked, "Lt. Uhura, you are monitoring the magnetic force?"

"Aye, Sir." She answered.

He ordered, "Please do not take your eyes off of it." He also informed the helms woman to prepare the jettison, but not to press the button until he ordered it. He would not want to jettison Scotty unless absolutely necessary. Spock repeatedly reminded Scott of the time which he had to operate within. Scott informed Spock that he was trying to do the necessary job, but if the parts did not match exactly, there would be an explosion. Lt. Uhura glanced at her husband, trying to keep her strength, although she had to admit that her stomach was now twirling like crazy. She quickly returned her focus to the magnetic flow, in case Spock caught her looking away again. If they survived, she had to run to the bathroom, then, she was going directly to sick bay. Her son did not seem at peace within her. Scotty began to try to fit the rod into it's appropriate spot.

Uhura reported a change in the magnetic force to Spock and he commanded Scott to ease off. She reported that the force returned to normal. After checking the computer, briefly, Spock ordered Scott to reverse polarity of his probe. Scotty argued, but Spock cut him off to explain that reversed polarity should seal the incision. Scotty followed the orders and Uhura prayed and tried to keep from urinating on herself. Scott made things worse when he announced that the probe was stuck. She stopped herself from making a noise, as she almost yelped or squeaked or squealed – all she knew for sure was that if she could have found her voice, a frightened sound would have emerged from her mouth. She knew that though Spock was better at controlling himself, he had to be as nervous as she was.

Scotty began to panic and insisted that the jettison button was pushed, but Spock simply stated, "Please, continue, Mr. Scott."

"Don't be sentimental. I'm going to die anyway. Push the button." Scotty called out.

"Please, continue." There was no emotion in the statement. Only control, only order. everyone else on the bridge was visibly nervous, but not Spock. His nervousness was shielded deep in his heart.

The countdown had ended and the helms woman seemed desperate to press the jettison button, but Spock simply glanced at her, refusing to make the command. After only a moment, Uhura reported, "Magnetic force is stabilized."

"Mr. Scott, you have accomplished your task." Spock said.

"You could at least say thank you." Scott told him.

Now, Spock said, "For what purpose Mr. Scott? What is it in you humans that requires an overwhelming display of emotion in a situation such as this? Two men pursue the only reasonable course of action indicated, and yet you _feel_ that something else is necessary."

Uhura unstrapped herself from her chair. Although she hated Spock's reflexively comments about humans and their emotions, she found herself smiling at the exchange, as she knew that although he was not going to say it, her husband was extremely grateful to Scotty for his work. She began to trot off of the bridge, trying to hold her fluid within. "Bathroom!" She called, not explaining any further, as she did not think that she could possibly hold it any longer after such an event.

Spock took one of the security personnel and went to the surface of the planet to check on the missing crew members. Upon arriving in a strange cave, Spock saw three identical woman trying to attack the captain, the doctor, and the helmsman of the ship. When Kirk saw him, he called, "Spock, destroy the computer!" The security person shot at it and the women disappeared.

Kirk approached his Vulcan friend and said, "Mr. Spock, I am glad to see you. I thought that you and the Enterprise had been destroyed."

"I had the same misgivings about you."

They watched a recording with the woman explaining what had happened to the people who had controlled the planet, but were now dead. After a brief exchange about the woman, who said that her name was Losira, on the recording, and about the planet, the men beamed back to the ship.

Spock looked at the communications station, upon returning to the bridge to see Lt. Hawkins seated there, instead of his wife. Calmly, he approached the console, but the officer informed him, "She went to medical bay to get checked out, just to see if everything was okay after the ordeal."

Spock looked at Captain Kirk who said, "Surely, you don't think that I would refuse you to go see about her." McCoy and Spock both headed to the medical bay, together.

Upon arriving, Spock saw her right away, seated on the examination table, seemingly fine. He rushed over to her and took her hands in his. This was one place on the entire ship, besides in their own chambers that he did not worry about his display of concern or affection. "We are both fine. Everything is alright. My blood pressure is a little high, but I am going to our room to rest it off, if that is okay?"

Dr. McCoy folded his arms and said, "You're taking a few days off." She felt like that was his response for everything. When she was about to get past her point of proven safety, he had placed her on medical leave for a headache. It was a bit irritating, but she knew how hard it had been for him to have to doctor her through two miscarriages, and she did not argue with him when he allowed his feelings to dictate the way he handled her as a patient.

She returned to the room, escorted by Spock. When they entered, they saw Chekov sitting at the table with Styik. He informed them, "When the ship began going crazy, I knew that Lt. Uhura would have wanted someone with him."

"I didn't need him." Styik commented, getting up from the table to address his guardians. He asked, "So, how close did we come to being destroyed?" Nyota shook her head at the question and went to lay down.

_Chekov, Styik and Spock all left the room to allow her some rest. Most of the crew gathered in the bridge, even the boy to hear Sulu, McCoy and Kirk tell hem all about the dangerous adventure that they had encountered on the planet, with the replicas of the mysterious woman, Losira. Dr. D'Amato had been killed, Sulu had almost been killed as well, and if it were not for Spock coming at the moment in which he did, all of them would have been killed. Spock brushed off the accolades as him doing the logical thing and doing his job, but he felt his own pride swell in his heart when he looked at Styik and saw the greatest amount of admiration towards him in the entire area._


	8. Chapter 8

**Through the Eyes of a Child**

Styik glanced at his parents for the third time in a matter of simple minutes. The two of them were going about the quarters, doing different things, preparing clothes, handing each other certain articles and placing things in certain places, but he saw the longing glances that they kept trying to avoid. He noticed the brushing of their fingertips, more frequently than he knew were by accident. He decided to enter into the lavatory for a moment. He carried his portable computer with him and determined a short amount of time that he would allow them. Upon emerging from the bathroom, he saw them rushing out of each other's embrace and what he knew to be them stealing kisses while he was out of the room. The child sighed and announced, "I am going to see if Mr. Scott has anything that he would like for me to assist him with today. I will let you know, in advance before I return."

As he left the room, he avoided the look on Nyota's face, as he realized that she was most likely blushing, as she seemed to do at any point in time that he decided to allow them some solitude. She had once asked Spock if he thought that Styik knew what they were wanting to do when he left the room in that way. When Spock confirmed that the boy definitely did, and had known about the certain subject long before she ever met him, she became extremely embarrassed about it.

The fact of the matter was that the first few years of Styik's life were spent in the presence of far more passionate beings than Spock and Nyota. He learned about sex almost as early as his cognitive skills came into formation. He learned about it in a high regard. It was to be shared between two beings who cared greatly for each other and wanted to make each other happy. He understood that much. He had some uncertainties about it at first, and asked a plethora of questions to his then father, Sybok about the issue. Sybok gave him one of the most detailed and complex answers that he had ever heard, for anything, but at the end of the talk, he completely understood.

It was between two _adult _beings, who loved each other as it related to romantic love, not in a family setting, save for husband and wife, and it was a sacred union to be cherished and perfected. He would understand some day about it. Styik understood it all too well when he carried his mother's katra within him for three years. When she had urges that she needed to suppress, and had to meditate, using his body, of course. Those were painful longings that he never wanted to ever have to experience, but realized that some day, he most likely would. He could empathize to a certain degree with his current parents, as they had no real restrictions on their sexual interactions before they took him in. He realized that sometimes, they needed each other, and at those times, he allowed them their space. _I hope that it never happens. I hope that I NEVER feel that way towards anyone._ He thought to himself as he made his way out of the quarters.

Upon leaving the room, he saw the nurse, Christine Chapel, whom he did not particularly like, as when she was around Nyota, he could sense tension between them. He did not like anyone who would bring discomfort upon his mother. Nurse Chapel called out to him, "Oh, Styik, hi!" He nodded curtly, but tried to continue on his way. He noticed that she seemed to be going towards his parents' room and he quickly rushed over to cut her off.

"Hello, Nurse. Is there something that you require of my guardians, at the moment?" He asked.

She smiled at him, slightly unnerved by his urgency to intercept her from the doorway, and answered, "I wanted to check on your mother. She missed her last appointment and I wanted to make sure that everything was well with her." Styik also knew that she wanted to see his guardian, Spock, as he had generally been the nurse's main point of interest during Nyota's appointments with Dr. McCoy.

The child answered bluntly, "I believe that they are on the verge of sexual intercourse. It may be an awkward inconvenience to you to make your presence felt at the moment. I will be sure to relay your concern to my mother."

He forced himself not to laugh as Nurse Chapel's face became the brightest shade of red he had observed since being around the humans so frequently. Humans became quite embarrassed when such issues arose in the presence of children. She nodded her head and said in a low voice, "Well, um... I hope that they have a nice morning." She quickly turned and practically ran away.

Once she was out of hearing range, Styik laughed to himself, a low, but audible laugh. Generally, his laugh was silent, as he programmed himself to tone his volume down when he was on New Vulcan, but every now and then, when the situation was extremely humorous to him, like on today, he would allow himself an open laugh.

Styik headed down the hallway, bouncing slightly as he walked. No one was around, so he did not mind doing his "happy walk". Unnerving the nurse had spontaneously put him in a wonderful mood. He wondered if he should feel guilty about it, but rationalized that the woman was his enemy, and needed to be discarded. She did not actively, but did secretly _desire_ to threaten the conditions of his family life, so yes, she was qualified for classification in enmity.

Styik had no sympathy for enemies. He credited it to the Romulan within him, although his Romulan father was what he would describe as his worse enemy. He had never gotten the chance to know him, or even identify him for that matter, but whoever he was, and wherever he was, Styik would always hate him... he frowned at this line of thinking, then shook the thoughts from his head. This would be a good morning, he did not want to think about his sordid past. He allowed a smile to come across his face and put even more bounce into his walk.

Styik entered the mess hall. He would have himself breakfast before reporting to Mr. Scott. To his pleasure, Mr. Scott was in the mess hall seated with Chekov, Sulu and Janice. He collected food for himself, then invited himself to their table, where he sat without greeting any of them. Chekov cleared his throat at the boy and Styik immediately burst into laughter. They all stared at him blankly. He collected himself and announced, "I apologize, but I was having difficulty figuring out a way to share with you a funny story. The story involves a recent exchange between myself and the nurse, Christine Chapel."

Chekov asked, "What did you say?" His older brother figure already wore an amused look across his face, knowing that Styik could sometimes end an entire conversation with his comments. Styik replayed the situation and the exact words used for in the conversation for those seated at the table.

Only Chekov and Scotty seemed to find it as funny as he did. Sulu seemed uncomfortable with the subject and Janice, he knew would not receive it well. Janice said, as though she were talking to a human child, "Styik, sweetie, it is not funny to make people feel uncomfortable that way. Not to mention, you told her and us about something that your parents would not want us to know about."

Scotty automatically defended, "Well, considering that she's got herself a bun in the oven, and it's not the first time, I doubt that there's anyone on board who doesn't know about what they do in their spare time."

Janice threw him a glare that reminded Styik of Nyota's. She said firmly to Scotty, "That is not the point, Mr. Scott. It isn't something that ought to be discussed. Lt. Uhura is a very classy woman. It would hurt her feelings to know that this was being discussed, and in the mess hall, of all places."

Chekov nodded his head and said, "She is right, she is right. Lt. Uhura would not be pleased that her personal matters were discussed in this way... but she would be wholeheartedly entertained about the exchange with Nurse Chapel!" They began to laugh again, this time Sulu allowed himself to partake in the humor. Janice took a deep breath and stood up to leave the table.

Scotty waved a hand at her and said, "She expects everyone to behave with the manners of the good doctor. Doesn't seem to know that he participates in certain conversations of his own."

Styik corrected, "She realizes it, Mr. Scott. One of the main reasons that a person would react in such a way to such a conversation is from insecurity of facing a similar experience... she thinks that if my mother is discussed in such a way when not present, that she _herself_ may be discussed in such a way when she is not around. My mother is such a versatile woman that I often forget how... _feminine _the others on the ship are. Surely, Mother is feminine, but mostly on the outside, as Pavel would state it."

One of the characteristics that Styik and Nyota shared was their ability to fit in perfectly with a group of men. So often, both of them found themselves seated right in the middle of a conversation that the men around them would not dare have if Janice Rand or Nurse Chapel, or any of the other women aboard the ship were present, or any other child. Uhura often did not know whether to feel honored or insulted by it, so she elected honored, and went with the flow. Styik did the same, unless Spock was present, then he behaved in a more dignified way, unless of course Chekov or Scotty prompted him into immature behavior.

Styik's interactions with Chekov and Scotty were miles apart from his behavior when around Spock and his two closest friends, Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk. Of course, Kirk would try to get him to relax around him, knowing that he did so around Chekov and Scotty, but Styik had a difficult time opening up to Kirk. He credited it to a small portion of jealousy. Styik did hold some jealousy towards Spock's friends, as he felt that Spock was closer to them than he. The child sought out friends that his father was not so close to. Chekov was his first friend on the crew, and regarded him as a brother. Scotty, Styik only recently became extremely fond of, entertained by his romantic fascinations that never went anywhere and his arsenal of alcoholic liquid that caused him to become even more funny than usual. He was not particularly close with Sulu, but he had no problems with him. He considered him Chekov's friend, and not his own, but they got along.

Moments after the men and the child had been seated and talking, Nurse Chapel entered the mess hall, which caused Chekov and Styik to begin laughing immediately. Scotty lowered his face, a bit, careful not to make eye contact with her as she passed the table. Sulu, with a terribly embarrassed expression greeted her, "Good morning, Nurse." She forced a polite smile and headed for one of the lines. Scotty stood up and said, "I'm getting to work. This lad's a bad influence."

All of them arose from the table and left the hall, Styik followed Scotty. "Well, where are ya going, Lad?" The engineer asked.

Styik said, "I was serious when I told Nurse Chapel about what my parents are doing with their morning. I can not return to the room. I believe that you are stuck with me for the moment. Hopefully, my bad influence does not rub off on you." He smiled, slightly at the look of worry on Scotty's face.

Scotty had made the comment that Styik was a bad influence, but he knew, and so did everyone else, that himself and Chekov were a great portion of the reason that Styik found himself so amused with such behavior. "Encouraging it," Lt. Uhura called it the last time she had waddled herself into the engineering room to give Scotty a piece of her mind about how he dealt with her son's behavior. Scotty sighed and continued on with the boy towards the engineering room.

When Spock arrived on the bridge, Sulu and Chekov threw each other amused looks. Chekov made an observation, "Commander Spock, you appear to be in good spirits this morning." Spock lifted an eyebrow at the comment, and stared at Chekov for a while before reporting to the science station without response.

Kirk looked from Chekov to Spock, then went over to Chekov and leaned onto the helm. He asked, "What do you know that I don't?"

Chekov shrugged his shoulders and snickered, "I was just observing Mr. Spock's beaming demeanor." Kirk shrugged his shoulders, turned to look at Spock and nodded. He assumed that Spock must have gotten laid this morning, for Chekov's comment. Chekov would know before anyone else would. While many of the women on the ship had themselves girl talk, Lt. Uhura kept her version of girl talk very limited, and by limited, only between herself and Ensign Chekov.

The truth was, Uhura talked to Chekov about her relationship with Spock more frequently than she did anyone else. Chekov was currently her best friend. Since she had lost Gaila, Janice had become quite close to her, but since being aboard the ship with both Janice and Christine, seeing as how Janice and Christine were friends first and friends longer, Nyota had allowed herself to drift away from Janice some, as to not have too many close interactions with Christine. She had began talking to Chekov regularly when she first became pregnant, the first time.

_He had found her crying, by herself and was startled about it, as no one had ever seen her cry and thought that she had somehow inherited from her husband the ability not to._

"_You remember when we first met at the academy, I had that friend? The Orion, the green girl, Gaila?" She had asked him. He nodded, of course he remembered, how could her forget? She continued on to say, "She drove me crazy so many times, but I always thought that if by chance I did end up married to someone and I did have a family that she would be like a godmother to my children, to at least one of them. Now, I am pregnant, and I don't have any women that I am close enough to to even consider as a godmother." _

_Chekov stated, "Well, you could have your children have only godfathers. A godfather one and a godfather two, separate but equal. You could choose one of the men whom you are close to as one, and Commander Spock could choose the other. There have been times where a bride has had a man of honor instead of a maid or matron... this would operate in the same way." She smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you, Pavel." It was the first time that she had ever called him by his first name, and the two of them had been extremely close since then._

Styik returned to the room when he knew that Spock's shift on the bridge was beginning. Nyota's clothing was laid out for her own shift, and she was in the lavatory, in the shower. Styik seated himself at the table and found himself incredibly bored. He had learned so much from the computer systems that there was not much more for him to research. He suddenly wished that he could have gone to school on New Vulcan, to learn in the learning bowls that both fathers that he had ever known had learned in. The learning would not take away from who he was... both Sybok and Spock had become exactly whom they desired to be. His life was becoming far too dull. He needed some entertainment. He wondered if he could go to the bridge. Perhaps whatever mission the ship was currently on could provide some entertainment for him.

The child went to the bridge and asked Kirk if he minded if he stayed there for a while. "I am becoming quite restless and there is no new information in the computer system for me to learn about, yet."

Kirk said, "I don't mind, but you know that you gotta ask your dad." Styik flinched at the word "dad", he really hated it, for whatever reason, and every time he heard it, it made him break his facade and make an irritated face. "Sorry," Kirk said, "Of course I meant your father, guardian, whatever word doesn't make your face do that." Kirk laughed to himself. Styik stood next to Kirk's chair with his hands behind his back. Kirk stared at him for a while, then assumed that his godchild was not going to ask for Spock's permission at all. Kirk would let it slide this time, and if Spock said something, Kirk would quickly intervene to let him know that this was not a problem.

The ship was going through an area that they called star desert. They were on their way to deliver some supplies to a planet and had to cross this particular void to do so. Styik sighed, thinking that this probably would not be much fun at all. Nyota stepped onto the bridge and immediately asked Spock, "What is Styik doing here?"

"Observing. The captain has admitted him to do so." She sighed and nodded. If it was alright with Spock, she guessed that it must have been okay. Spock never made foolish decisions... difficult decisions for others to comprehend, at times, but always logical ones. She started on some of her records while Spock approached the captain's chair. Dr. McCoy and Styik were gathered around the chair and they attracted her attention as they talked about the space desert and mirages.

Spock commented, "The definition of a desert is a waterless barren wasteland. I fail to understand your romantic nostalgia of such a place."

Dr. McCoy commented, "It doesn't surprise me, Mr. Spock. I can't imagine a mirage ever disturbing those mathematically perfect brainwaves of yours."

"Thank you, Doctor." Spock responded. She smiled. Spock often thanked McCoy for statements that McCoy did not intend to be compliments. She wanted to tell them that they would be fully surprised as to the things which truly could disturb his brain patterns, she had certainly done a fine job of doing so this morning, if she said so herself.

Spock walked over to the tactical area, where Nyota was surprised to see another officer seated, rather than Chekov, because she could have sworn that he was working the same shift with her today. Upon glancing at her PADD, she saw that he had left her a message, he had shown up for his shift, then another officer asked him to switch shifts with him, so he would see her later. She frowned, but sat down and observed her husband working. She loved to watch Spock around the bridge, so at home, so efficient in everything that he did, and now Styik was there to see it for himself. She knew that Styik would be proud. Styik never mentioned being proud of Spock, but she knew that he was.

As Spock leaned over the tactical station, he observed some type of odd spatial displacement, then went over to his own station as the tactical officer, DeSalle, was giving a report of what was on his screen. Styik felt his attention alert. Could this be a moment of action? Of fun? A planet appeared on the screen and now DeSalle was describing the readings of this planet, which had not previously shown up on his radar. Yes, Styik concluded, yes this seemed as though it would lead to interesting events.

Kirk ordered the science station to update computer records on the planet and Uhura to notify the discovery on subspace radio. Her response was, "Strong interference on subspace, Captain. The planet must be a natural radio source." The captain decided to get out of the range of the planet and told Sulu to travel 40 degrees starboard, but when Sulu moved to follow the order, he stood up for a moment, then vanished right before the captain's eyes. Kirk called out, "Mr. Sulu!" The call alerted Uhura's attention to the scene. She turned to see the captain rush over to where Sulu had been, and he disappeared as well. She jumped in her seat and rushed over to collect an all too amused Styik from near the area.

DeSalle said, "Mr. Spock, they're gone!"

Spock turned from his science station and called out a command, "Emergency, pull reverse power!" Nyota held Styik in her arms as both of them took note of the alarmed tone of voice that Spock had given the order. She wanted to send him back to their room, but was afraid that if something snatched him off of the ship, she would not know until it was possibly too late.

After four hours of diligent work, there still was no sign of the two crew members. There were no signs of life on the planet and the functions of the ship were normal. The planet did not seem fit for anyone to safely venture, according to the geological expert, Jaeger. Dr. McCoy and DeSalle were eager to attempt to go to the surface to see if they could find the missing men, but Spock reminded them that such a decision would be his to make and it may not be wise of them to do so, as the planet seemed so dangerous.

"Commander, look!" Uhura called out excitedly from her console. When he turned towards her he saw calligraphic writing on her screen which read: "Greetings and Felicitations". Spock walked over to her chair and placed his hands on the back of it. Styik was standing on her right side, looking back and forth from the screen to Spock as Spock told her to send a reply message identifying the ship and requesting identification for whomever was communicating with the ship. Then the words appeared on the screen, and Spock read them as they did, "Hip, hip, hoorah"... and I believe it is pronounced, "Tally ho." Spock returned to the captain's seat, at this point willing to entertain any theories, any at all. One thing was obvious – there was life down there.

A search party was formed of Dr. McCoy, Officer DeSalle and Officer Jaeger. Spock escorted the men to the transporter room as Uhura reported, "There are no more messages from down below, but I've located the source of the original call." She sent the coordinates to Scotty so that he could transport the landing party to the area, and they were transported down. The team lost communications to the ship down below. There was something blocking the beacon, but the men happened to stumble across a castle, which they went into...

Styik stood by Spock, interested in his guardian's thoughts about the situation at hand. This would not be the first time that Captain Kirk was missing, or away from the ship, but each time presented a new possibility – a new chance for him not to safely return. It was not something Spock cared to discuss, but Styik believed that such a scenario would hurt Spock inside. The ship orbited the planet fourteen times with still no sign of the missing, however, they were able to find a small area of the planet where the sensors indicated that life could exist. Spock gave Scotty instructions to beam all alive lifeforms from the area, just in case the captain and the others were there.

"Shooting in the dark, Mr. Spock?" Scotty asked.

"Or stand and do nothing, Mr. Scott." Spock replied.

Styik nodded his head once and offered, "It certainly is better to do something than to do nothing." Scott looked at the boy. If Spock had any problem with Styik speaking out of turn, he made no mention of it.

When Spock and Scotty headed for the transporter room, Styik attempted to go with them, but Spock placed his hands on the child's shoulders and said, "Stay near your mother." Styik obeyed him and the two men went to the transporter room to welcome back the crew members, if they were there.

Upon returning, the captain ordered that they immediately warp out of the area, on warp 8 and the personnel rushed to the bridge. While on the bridge, preparing to warp, Uhura asked Dr. McCoy, "What was it, Doctor, what was down there?" Styik listened quite attentively, as this whole situation became more and more appealing to him. But, Dr. McCoy could not explain and dismissed the question. Janice was on the bridge to assist the captain and suddenly she pointed and said, "Captain, look!"

When the members of the crew and Styik looked in the direction of Janice's attention, they saw a brunette man dressed like an aristocrat of 900 light years their past. The sight entertained Styik so much that he blurted out laughter at the man. Who the hell was _this _creature? And why was he dressed like _that_? How did he get on the ship? Uhura snatched Styik into her arms and covered his mouth from laughing, in case the being was hostile and had no respect for children in his hostility.

The captain referred to the visitor as Trelane and questioned him about his appearance. Trelane informed Kirk that he was not upset with him, but with Spock, for taking his guests away. "Which is he?" The man questioned.

Now, Styik stopped smiling as Spock answered, "I am Spock."

Trelane looked Spock over once and said, "Not quite human, is he?"

Spock stood up from his chair and boldly announced, "My father is from the planet Vulcan."

Trelane smiled and asked, "And are they a predatory race?"

"Not usually," Spock answered in what sounded to Uhura like a defiant tone, "But there have been some exceptions." Styik, suddenly in fear for a separation from Spock broke free from Nyota's hold and rushed over to him. The child stood up beside Spock and glared at this Trelane creature. Uhura wanted to move to gather him back, but it was too late now, of course, the man would notice that this child has similar genes as Spock and would automatically assume that Styik was Spock's child, especially given the boy's reaction.

Trelane said to Kirk, "You will see to Spock's punishment."

Kirk replied, "On the contrary, I commend his actions."

Trelane stated, "But I don't like him."

Styik stated, "A sentiment that I am certain that all of us can attest to as it relates to you."

Trelane laughed and said, "What a charming child you have, Mr. Spock. And just as _likable_, I see." Styik stepped forward, as though going to attack Trelane, but Spock placed his hand on the child's shoulder to keep him near. Styik now felt bad. He had hoped for some action today. He had hoped to have something happen that was not completely boring. What he did not want was some obviously powerful creature having it out with Spock.

Kirk walked over to Trelane and ordered him, "Get off my ship!" Trelane let them know, that on the contrary, they were all coming with him.

The next thing that the crew knew, they were all in an elegantly designed ballroom decorated as oddly as Trelane himself, with a dinner table, all set with several spots for all of them. Trelane wanted his guests to partake in the feast and have merry talk with him of various subjects. Everyone looked at him, confused. Captain Kirk gestured to McCoy that it was okay for him to be seated with Sulu and DeSalle. Uhura was seated at a harpsichord, with Janice standing next to her and Spock stood with his hands behind his back, Styik next to him, in like form. Trelane noticed the women and said to Kirk, "You have been derelict in your duties, as you have not introduced me to this charming contingent."

Kirk sighed and stated, "This is General Trelane," very blandly. Trelane corrected, "Retired, but you ladies may refer to me as the lonely Squire of Gothos."

Kirk continued, "Lt Uhura, of communications."

Trelane proclaimed, "Ah, a Nubian prize," which made Spock stir a bit, but he had no intention of revealing both his son _and _his wife to this disgusting creature. Trelane kissed Uhura's hand and kept it in his hold as he went on to say, "Taken on one of your raids of conquest, no doubt, Captain."

"No doubt." Kirk said flatly. Now, Styik, unable to help himself, rushed over to her and removed her hand from the squire.

Trelane smiled at the boy, then looked from him to Spock, to Uhura and observed, "So that is your father, and this is your mother. Well, you should be delighted to have _one _of them. Your mother – she has the melting eyes of the Queen of Sheba, same lovely coloring." Styik held his mother's hand and pressed his lips together, looking at the creature in front of him with resentment. Nyota pulled her hand away, as she felt some of Styik's hostility pass into her.

Trelane then turned towards Janice and compared her beauty to Helen of Troy. When Nyota looked at Spock, she saw him sigh in bemusement at the squire. Trelane moved in towards Janice for a kiss. She froze in place and Dr. McCoy stood up from the table, but Kirk managed to pull Trelane away from the woman before the action occurred.

Spock remained standing in the same spot that he had been in since they arrived as Kirk walked Trelane over and said, "And you have already met our science officer, Mr. Spock."Trelane placed his hands on his hips as asked him if he realized that he brought him to the event because of the captain."Affirmative." Spock replied. Nyota looked at Styik, who did not hide his own smirk at his father's reply.

Trelane became a bit indignant and stated, "I don't know if I like your tone. It's most challenging. Are you challenging me?"

Spock answered, "I object to you. I object to intellect without discipline. I object to power without constructive purpose." Nyota found both herself and Styik smirking now, as they glanced at each other and back at Spock.

The squire began to entertain himself by dancing with Janice while he made Uhura play the harpsichord. Styik found himself outraged by this man's usage of his mother, and went to stand with his father, Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Mr. Sulu, as they seemed to be discussing a way out of the odd situation. Their focus fell upon a mirror nearby Trelane, which he seemed not to get far away from. It was worth the attention, apparently. After convening, Kirk came up with an idea to bother Trelane.

He interrupted the dance between Janice and Trelane by suggesting, very loudly that Trelane was an immature being. He accosted Trelane, pulled Janice away from him, as though in a jealous rage, which entertained Trelane, then he pulled the glove which Trelane had made appear on her with her outfit off of her hand and he slapped Trelane across the face with it.

Trelane was greatly entertained by the prospect of being involved in human duel. He presented a pair of ancient guns, then called first shot. Captain Kirk said, "We shoot at the same time." Trelane wanted to motivate Kirk to agree to his terms, so he pointed the gun at Spock. Styik grabbed Spock's arm, and Spock shifted slightly, to be certain that Styik was completely behind him, in case Trelane did fire the weapon. Nyota had clenched Dr. McCoy's arm at Trelane's actions. Kirk agreed to Trelane's terms, despite the fact that Spock appeared to be about to challenge the decision.

Trelane fired first, shooting his weapon into the air as he did, and Kirk fired second, shooting the nearby mirror that he and Spock discussed earlier. Lights began to flash on and off in the castle and the mirror shattered with a smoking machine behind it, causing the scenery a disturbance. Uhura rushed to Spock and took his hand as he shook his head at the sight and said aloud, "A machine." Styik laughed joyously at Trelane as he stared at the mirror, mumbling to himself about the treachery of the human race. It had turned out to be fun, after all.

Trelane told them to leave and threatened to kill them all, especially Kirk. The crew beamed back aboard the ship and commenced to warp away. As they attempted to, the planet Gothos began to chase them and repeatedly get in their way for a collision course. Styik was still amongst the crew on the bridge when Kirk decided to transport to the surface of the planet. Kirk left the bridge telling Spock that if he did not receive communication from him within the hour to leave the vicinity at once, and he exited the bridge.

Styik folded his arms and realized that tears were falling down his face, but he felt too bad to try to start conditioning himself to stop crying. He had been mean to Jim. He had not given Jim the chance to be his friend that he knew Jim was attempting, because of jealousy, and now it was very possible that they were going to lose the captain of the ship. Guardian Spock was possibly going to lose his best friend. Styik did not want Spock to lose anyone else. Spock noticed Styik's tears and kneeled in front of him, "You have no reason to cry, Styik. Whatever fate awaits us, we will do all that we can to ensure your safety."

Styik answered, bitterly, "I'm not worried about my safety. I'm angry. I am upset that Jim could be killed in a childish game. Is that what I am like when I am playing games with people? Like this stupid squire?"

"Never, Styik. Although lives are not intended for play, when we find ourselves in the center of anyone else's game, the best thing that we can do is try to figure the game out and follow a logical course of action to defeat it."

"Leaving Jim with that creature if he doesn't make contact in an hour, is that our logical course of action, Father?" Styik asked, locking eyes with Spock, trying to gage whether or not his guardian was truly alright with the decision that he may soon have to make, to leave his friend behind.

Spock merely answered, "It is the order which the captain himself gave, and one that we must follow. But, as I have come to know Jim in the past few years, I must say that he is resourceful enough that he just may come out of this childish game perfectly unharmed."

Styik wiped his tears away, cleared his throat, straightened his face and said, "I appreciate your words, Guardian Spock." He bowed slightly and went to stand near Nyota's console. She had strapped herself into the chair and locked it into place. She had been watching Spock with him and offered the boy a hug, but he resisted it, stating, "I am too emotionally bothered at the moment." She nodded her head and looked back to her station.

About an hour later, when Styik heard Kirk's voice say, "Captain to Enterprise," The boy excitedly ran off of the bridge to the transporter room. Spock glanced at Nyota, with a partial smirk as he acknowledged the Captain's contact. When Kirk beamed back onto the ship, Styik said softly, and calmly, "It is good to have you back on board, Captain. You must tell me exactly what happened when you returned to the surface of Gothos."

Styik loved hearing the story from Kirk of how he outsmarted Trelane from putting him to death, after a ridiculous mock trial. Trelane was going to hang him, but Kirk had convinced him that there would be no fun in it, which caused Trelane to set up a hunt. He told him that while they were playing the game that Trelane needed to let the ship go. Trelane had taken the bait. Trelane found Kirk and accosted him with a sword. Then the hunt was on. Oh, how Styik would have loved to see the look on that Trelane's face when he got in trouble with his parents! As advanced and powerful as the being was, in whatever life form he belonged to, he was simply a child! The higher beings had appeared to Kirk in forms of light and scolded Trelane in front of Kirk, then made him come inside and they apologized to Kirk for their child's actions.

The news thrilled Styik to tears of laughter. His favorite part of the story was imagining the look on Trelane's face when Kirk slapped him with his hand across both cheeks. He wished to meld with Kirk just to be able to see it for himself, but Spock had outlawed any unnecessary melding when Styik was first adopted. He finished his conversation with Kirk in a hug, then informed Spock, who was standing near the captain's chair listening to the replay of events with Styik, "I am going to retire to our chamber. I believe that I wish to begin a dissertation on the emotional instability of children, throughout all forms of life, with all forms of energy and power. I fear that I do not have sufficient information, but that will only prove for a greater challenge." He bowed slightly, went to hug Nyota and left the bridge.

Spock glanced at the exchange between his wife and son, then turned back to Kirk and asked, "How would you classify the Trelane, for the records - pure mentality, a force of intellect, embodied energy, super being - he must be classified."

"God of war, Mr. Spock." Kirk answered.

"I hardly find that fitting, captain."

Kirk shrugged and said, "Then a small boy, and a naughty one at that."

"It would make a strange entry in the library banks." Spock commented.

"Then he was a strange small boy. Sort of reminded me of a boy that we know..."

Spock gave the Captain a look of warning. If he was about to compare Styik to Trelane, there would be an immediate problem between them. "Or not?" Kirk said.

Spock nodded his head and said, "Definitely not."

Nyota got up from her chair as Lt. Hawkins took over the console. He asked, "Worked a long shift today, didn't you?"

"Longer than what Dr. McCoy wants me to be working at this point. We had such a delicate situation out here... Well, now it's over. I think that I'll go rest my feet and..." She looked down at her feet, lifting one of them up to see it beyond her belly. "Goodness, look at how swollen they are!" She said.

Lt Hawkins called out, "Commander Spock!"

Spock quickly came over to the station and asked, "Is there a problem Lieutenant?"

Uhura showed him her feet and said, "I can't believe how swollen they are. They don't hurt."

"You must report to medical bay, at once. You should be checked promptly after each mission. I will accompany you." Spock left the bridge with Uhura and saw her to Dr. McCoy, quickly.

Nyota glared at Dr. McCoy. She was trying not to. He was her friend, and she loved him dearly, but she was so angry with him that she could not force her face to do anything but glare at him. "Stop looking at me like that, Lt. Uhura. It is not going to change my mind. I am having you removed from your duties until after this child has been successfully brought into existence. Your blood pressure gets worse after every mission. The child will not be able to handle you continuing to face the situations that arise on the bridge."

"I know. I already told you. I understand." She said, in a frustrated tone.

"But you keep looking at me like that!" He fussed, and pointed at her face. Now, her eyes widened, but were still full of fury. "Look, Uhura, I am not going to pretend that I don't love you. I do love you, and I love any child that you are going to have. Out of all the people on this ship and the people in my career that I have attended to, I can honestly say that you are one of the ones that I consider a dear friend. I won't give you medical advice for anything other than your benefit."

"I know!" She snapped. She folded her arms. "I just wasn't prepared to be taken off of duty yet. I thought that I had at least another month. I don't know what I am going to do with my time or my life without work."

Dr. McCoy offered her some options, "Make preparations for the baby. Enjoy time with your adopted son... be there for your stonewall husband when he comes home from a seemingly endless day on the bridge, catch up on some reading, write some articles in your field of study.. whatever you do, you are not allowed to set foot on that bridge." Spock had been standing next to the bed with her hand in his. Dr. McCoy shook his head and muttered, "It would take a Vulcan to be with a woman like that..."

"Excuse you, Doctor?" Uhura asked.

"Just making note that any other man paired up with such a force of nature might crack under the pressure." Dr. McCoy said.

Spock helped Nyota back to their room. When they entered, Styik was at the table typing vigorously onto the keyboard of his personal computer and asking another computer questions. He glanced at them and said, "Mother, I am sure that you do not mind that I have borrowed your computer for my studies." She did not respond and Styik looked up at her. "Is she alright?"

"She will be, Styik. But, she is going to need assistance from you. She will no longer be working until the baby is born, and Dr. McCoy has ordered her to stay in her bed for three days. She will need you to assist her with any needs while I am unavailable."

"I am capable of doing so, Father." Styik only used the word when what he was saying was of the utmost importance to him. Generally, he called Spock "Guardian", but this vow called for the usage of the stronger word. Spock led Nyota into the bathroom and Styik assumed that he would help her to prepare for her rest. After quite some time, they emerged from the room. Nyota was cleaned and changed into a long, shimmery green nightgown. She seemed to be in a better condition than she had been in when they entered. Styik frowned at the realization that they had been sexual with each other in the other room. He did not understand why so frequently, but at least she looked better than she did when they arrived.

Spock placed Nyota on the bed and she laid down. He tried to console her with words, "It will not be long, Nyota. And think of what we will gain."

"I know, and I am." She reached out for him and he glanced at Styik, whose face was buried in his computer. Spock gave his wife a kiss on the lips, brushed his fingers across hers and headed back to the bridge.

As soon as he left the room, Styik looked at his mother and asked, "Do you want to call Pavel over? We can watch one of the humorous flicks in his collection."

She shook her head and said, "No. I'm just going to get some rest. Make sure that you conduct your hour of emotional modulation before you resign for the night."

"I conducted it before you arrived, Mother." Styik told her.

"OK, then. Good night, my child." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Good night, Mother." He replied. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Styik stood up and went over to her, after a while. She had gone to sleep troubled. He knew that she had. He placed his hand on her temple and said, "Sweet dreams."

_Nyota saw herself sitting on a balcony. The place seemed so familiar, and she realized that it was New Vulcan. She stood up and watched the children, her children, constructing something with their father, Grandfather and Ambassador Spock. They were all contributing to this building this thing, and she realized that it was being built for her. They were building a swing set. She smiled at this, as none of them were familiar with a swing set, therefore there was no other reason for them to be building one, but for her. Styik looked up at her and folded his arms. She smiled and waved at him. Then, the others looked up at her. Styik was in his teenage form, the other boy was a small child and there was also a girl, who was but a toddler. Ambassador Spock was holding her in his arms and manually waved her hand at Nyota. Nyota jumped up from the chair and ran down to the surface with them. When she did, her little girl immediately reached for her and she took her. Everyone else began to hug her as well. She smiled as she was greeted with hugs and kisses by her Vulcan family... then, Sybok flashed in her mind..._

Nyota jumped up from her sleep and looked at Spock. She did not know how long she had been asleep, but Spock was asleep next to her. Spock had programmed himself to begin sleeping with his eyes closed, so that she could tell when he was sleep and when he was not. She reached out for him and he awoke.

"Is everything alright, Nyota?" He whispered.

She snuggled closely against him and said, "Yes. With you here with me, everything is alright." She closed her eyes and allowed herself to go back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby Shower**

Yeoman Janice Rand wanted to throw a baby shower for Uhura. She had been collecting every baby item that she could along the way for the last three years, always expecting a baby to show up, and not having the heart to attempt a shower after the first miscarriage. She had been worried that it may be reopening the wound to do so with the other pregnancies. But when possible, she had obtained baby necessities along the way. Now, as she looked at her small portion of storage space, she realized that she needed to free her quarters of all of the infant paraphernalia.

Dr. Leonard McCoy shook his head at the sight of all of this stuff in her room and said, "I can't believe that you managed to collect this much baby stuff while we've been in space."

Janice felt her cheeks blush, although she shrugged modestly and said, "I am the Captain's assistant, Leonard. All I really had to do was request the items little by little when I placed supplies orders for pick up stations..." But that was not the purpose of their being here. She told him, "I want to throw a shower for her. She seems like everything is going to be fine this time, but if it isn't... a shower may make the recovery process even harder." She sighed and intertwined her fingers as she stared at the items. "That is why I need your professional opinion, Leonard."

"My sweet girl, I'm a doctor, not an event coordinator." He responded, lightly. Her face showed that she was not the least bit amused by his statement. McCoy smiled at her and said, "If it is in your heart to throw her a shower, throw it. She has been extremely temperamental lately. Maybe a shower will only help."

"Has she talked to you yet?" Janice wondered. The last she had heard, Uhura was mad at Leonard.

"No. She still seems angry about the fact that she can't work right now. I think that it's mostly her hormones, not really anything personal against me."

"I feel so bad that I haven't been there for her. At the academy, she was always so helpful to everybody else, including me. We used to call her Mother Hen, and I always thought that she'd be a great mother... then we got on the ship and there's four hundred plus people here and now - I just feel like I have not been there for her in the times that she needed someone. Leonard, if something were to happen to me, right now - Lt. Uhura would be there for me, even in her condition. I just want to repay her spirit."

"So... yes on the baby shower?" McCoy asked.

"Yes." She said with a curt nod at the baby items.

Janice went with Dr. McCoy to the infirmary, as she wanted to talk to Christine about party plans. She realized that things had not been perfect between Nurse Chapel and Lt. Uhura, but she also knew that there was no way that she could have a gathering of ladies without including Christine, therefore, Christine might as well help her with the planning.

Christine seemed excited about the news. It made the feeling of a baby on board come into full view. The general idea had been that everyone was hoping that the baby would survive, but most of them were expecting the worse. Christine felt that having a baby shower would probably put a more positive tone on the arrival of the baby. All that Uhura had left were eight weeks, and Dr. McCoy had stated that it was possible that she would not go through the entire eight weeks because of the size of her and the growth of the boy. She could go into labor sooner than expected. Janice wanted to make sure that the shower was out of the way in time enough for the birth. She wanted all members who meant a great deal to Uhura to be present, as everyone knew that the woman did not have many female acquaintances.

Janice went to the bridge with some documents that needed Kirk's signature and as he signed them, she said, "Captain, I want to ask your permission for something." Kirk stopped signing the PADD with the stylus and stared at her. Usually when a woman on the ship wanted to ask his permission for something, it was something that presented a problem – they wanted to try to have their boyfriend transferred to the ship, they wanted to transfer to another ship... the Enterprise sometimes did not cater to women in the way that some of the other ships did and they were tired of this or that. Janice practically read his thoughts from his face and said, "Oh, don't worry, Captain. It isn't anything too fluffy. I'm a lady, _not_ a sissy."

He smiled at her self assessment and resumed signing the documents, "Well, what is it, Yeoman Rand?"

"I want to throw a baby shower for Lt. Uhura..." His head snapped up to look at her and she quickly stated, "I have all of the products that I need. We do not need to make any special pick ups or any particular stops. I just need the permission to have it and to have the members of the crew that are most important to her to be able to either attend or to make a brief appearance." She touched the screen on the PADD a few times and said, "This is the star date that I wish to throw it and the members that I wish to place on the guest list. Look it over for me, and sign off on it, if it is a doable thing."

Kirk looked over the list and said, "Yeoman, you do realize that these are some of the best members of the ship and my main pick of the bridge."

She nodded in understanding, then responded, candidly, "Yes, I do. I also realize that there are plenty of qualified crew members on the ship who could work the bridge for a short matter of hours while we celebrate the coming forth of the first baby of your first officer." Kirk nodded his head with a smile and signed off on it. She smiled brightly, and her eyes twinkled, "Thank you, Captain." She touched the screen again and pulled up the original records that he needed to sign.

After Kirk was done with the signing, Janice walked over to Chekov and asked, "When does your shift end?" After receiving his answer, she told him, "I need you to meet up with me afterwards. There is something that I am going to need you to do for me, well, for Lt. Uhura." She decided to use the magic words. Chekov nodded his head and they set up a meeting time. When Janice left the bridge, Chekov watched her go, slightly confused as to what might be taking place. Janice and he were not really friends. sometimes, they shared a table in the mess hall, but he knew that Janice had seen him as a person who "stole her friend", in Lt. Uhura. He looked at Sulu, who simply shrugged his shoulders, then they both returned to their work.

Chekov quickly hurried to his meeting with Janice, after his shift. She opened the door of her quarters, dressed in a pair of snug fitting pants and an oversize sweatshirt. She greeted him with, "Hi, Ensign Chekov! I am so glad that you had the time for me. Come in."

He did so and automatically asked, "What is this about Lt. Uhura?"

She chuckled slightly and said, "It is nothing to be alarmed about, Mr. Chekov. I plan on throwing the lieutenant a baby shower and I will need you to get her to it. Everyone tells me that she has hardly left her room since put on medical leave, this past week, and you are probably the only person aboard the ship who could get her to the party."

He looked confused and said, "Wouldn't it have been better to ask Commander Spock? I get a bit uncomfortable when people come to me about things like this, instead of him.."

"Well, as close as you are to her, I think that you know that Mr. Spock is probably one of the last people who would qualify for this task. He is not particularly keen on the purpose of parties, and if she tells him no, he will accept no as an answer. Friends have a way of talking friends into things that they really don't want to do. You would be so much better at getting her out of her room than he would." Janice explained.

Chekov furrowed his brow. This past week he had hardly been able to even see Uhura. Each time that he had attempted, Spock had informed him that she did not wish to entertain the presence of guests. Chekov asked, "And what if he steps in? Commander Spock has been extremely overprotective of Lt. Uhura since she has been out of work."

Janice nodded and told him, "I have heard. Just make sure that he is not there when you coax her."

"Styik will be there." Chekov quickly retorted.

Janice held a laughter in her voice as she answered, "Styik is eight."

Chekov then reminded her, "He has intelligence higher than either of us, and the mental capacities of a finely tuned Vulcan priestess... without, however the ability to control those capacities if he is made upset. If he is made upset by my trying to force Lt. Uhura out of her comfort zone, he may hurt me, by accident, and seriously hurt me."

Janice smiled, then sighed and clasped her hands together as she said, "Mr. Chekov, you are a tactical specialist. Come up with a plan. Don't you think that Lt. Uhura could use this party? She needs to come out of that room and we need to celebrate the coming of your new godchild."

Chekov nodded his head and said, "I will think of something. She does deserve it. I certainly hope that along the way I do not have to face any Vulcan wrath."

She almost asked him what was the last part of his statement, but decided that it would be rude to do so, even if she couldn't understand it because of his accent. Instead, she discussed the shower plans with him and showed him all of the things that she had accumulated for the baby. Some of the items were girl items, but Janice rationalized that Uhura could keep them in case she eventually had a girl.

"_I wish for you to return to New Vulcan when our son is born. I have already spoken to my father and to Ambassador Spock, as well as even Dr. Uhura. All three of them have decided to come together in an effort to assist you with our child, and to protect you as he develops enough for us to bring him aboard the ship. Our son shall be handled delicately. Even with Vulcan genes, the child will be mostly human and therefore in need of a safer domestic atmosphere than that of a starship for several of the first months of his life, possibly even the entire first year." Spock had stated when Nyota had her successful check up at six months in. She nodded her head, in full agreement to his statement, then he said, "I will visit with you as much as Starfleet allows." She stared at him as she laid on the bed in the infirmary. He was not planning on coming with her, and she did not know how to respond to it._

Nyota arose as early as Spock did, in the morning. Styik emerged from his small room, as well. While Styik and Spock prepared to meditate, Nyota laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Spock glanced at her. She felt his eyes on her and faced him, but he turned right before she looked a him. Styik was staring at her, though. She was depressed. Styik did not like it. He went over to the bed, sat down on the edge of it, and asked, "Is there anything that you need before Guardian Spock and I begin our meditation?"

"No, thank you." She answered, with a soft smile.

Styik sighed and said, "I could let you borrow my emotional modulator. I made several adjustments to it to provide a higher level of efficiency. Guardian Spock tested my work himself and confirmed that it now works better than it ever did previously..."

"Styik, leave your mother alone." Spock said firmly.

Nyota defended, "He is just trying to help, Spock."

"But, he is _not _helping, is he, Nyota?" Spock asked.

Styik noticed that this brief exchange seemed to make Nyota even sadder. He turned to look at Spock and said, "You should not talk to her like that. She is already sad enough, without you treating her that way."

"In what way am I treating her, Styik?" Spock asked, genuinely unaware of his own tone. Nyota placed her hand on Styik's shoulder, but quickly withdrew it, as she felt that he was getting angry... angry at Spock.

Instead, she offered in a soft voice, "Styik, Spock is not going to understand what you are trying to say to him. He never understands the tone that he is using with people."

Now Styik glanced at her and, in a displeased tone of his own, challenged, "So everyone else around him simply has to understand? He is the one with the extensive arsenal of knowledge. He is the superior intellect. If anyone should modify their understanding of such situations, it should be _him_."

Spock said, "I make modifications as best as I am equipped to do so." Styik merely stared at him. Spock faced his wife and said, "Nyota, I sincerely apologize if my tone has offended you. Styik is correct in his assessment that I should not say anything to contribute to you becoming even less satisfied with life." She nodded her head. He looked back to Styik and said, "Continue preparing for your morning meditation." There was a hint of agitation in Spock's tone with the child.

Styik arose from the bed and did so, but only because he thought that going back and forth with Spock any further would just hurt his mother more. She arose from the bed, as well, and went into the bathroom. When the bathroom door shut, Spock looked at Styik and said, "Do not do that again." It was a firm tone that he used in chastisement. It was an order, and not a request.

"Do what, Spock?" Styik asked innocently. His tone showed no sign of attitude, but Spock picked it up in the fact that Styik always dropped the "Guardian" from his name when he was "being sassy", as Nyota once fussed at him for.

"Challenge me in front of your mother." Spock replied. The sassiness in what he called him did not matter to Spock. The challenging of his authority in front of Nyota _did_. He handled Nyota in a similar way when she did this in front of Styik, too. He did not like his authority being challenged so forcefully. He said that he was always open to hear what they had to say, but if they did not present in it a calculated, logical manner and allowed their emotions to shine through, Spock did not receive the information well.

Styik merely shrugged and told him, not shielding his attitude, at all, "You were wrong."

"My errors are not yours to correct. Your errors are mine to correct. If Nyota has a problem with something, she is an outspoken being. She will make her stand known. It is not your place to do so." Spock pointed out.

Styik snapped, "You hate it when anyone _proves_ you wrong."

Spock quickly replied, "It is when you are stubborn and argumentative, that I find discomfort, and when you inject yourself into my relationship with my wife." Spock had nothing in his tone, but Styik could feel the heat of anger in his words. The part that bothered him the most, was Spock's accidental sole claim of Nyota. "My wife". Not "your mother", not "Nyota", but "_my wife_", as though she were specifically for Spock only, and not to be shared with Styik. It made Styik feel like an outsider, hearing Spock refer to her that way... like he was speaking to someone besides his own child. As much as Spock claimed to consider himself Styik's father, moments like these still occurred, moments in which Styik felt that Spock proved himself a liar.

The boy turned his back to Spock and went towards the portion of their quarters which had been reconstructed to have a small room inside of their room. Styik's room was only big enough to fit his small bed, a small desk, and his emotion modulator console. "You have not been dismissed, Styik." Spock stated.

"I need to do my hour of emotion modulation... now," Styik responded without looking at Spock. Spock sighed, sat on the bed and rested his head on his hands. When Nyota reentered the room, she saw him, though he quickly straightened his disposition.

She went over to the bed and sat next to him. "I am sorry," he said. She rubbed his back and he allowed himself to return to the position that he had been in when she caught him. She had seen him, anyway. At least it was only her. No one else could see him this way, no one. He confessed, "I have made him angry, yet again. He went to do his modulation, or so he says. He most likely is allowing himself to cry angrily, first. I do not understand my errors in my relationship with him."

Nyota attempted to comfort her husband, as he did not usually allow her to see him behave so emotionally. His tone and expression were free of emotion, but his posture was a bit unsettling to her. She offered, soothingly, "Styik has been through a great deal. We have only had him for six months... not even you can undo eight years worth of psychological damage in six months, Spock. It is not your fault that he can not control his emotions. It will take him longer than it even took you, as a child."

Spock lifted his head and looked at her. He stated, "He loves you. Towards me, there is a great amount of respect. There is a great amount of aiming to impress. There is pride and other things, but I do not believe that among them are love."

Nyota shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She could not argue with the assessment as Styik had practically told her the same thing with his own mouth, but she did venture a response, "Well, I guess until he gets around to allowing himself to do it, that I'm going to have to love you enough for both of us." She pulled Spock into her arms and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"_I want both of you to love me." _She heard his thought. She wanted to try to say something to encourage, but she could think of nothing. Her final decision was just to hold him until he let her go... which was not until Styik emerged from his room.

The boy did not acknowledge either of them as he went to sit on the floor and began his meditation by himself. Spock got up from the bed and went into his usual position, across from Styik. The two of them generally faced each other during their meditations. When Spock sat down, Styik shut his eyes. They began their usual ritual. Nyota pulled on a long bathrobe, pulled her favorite scroll off of the wall, and left the room.

She went down to the mess hall. At this time of day, there was usually not many people in it. There were some of the crew members who worked overnight hours, which, in space were not exactly _overnight_ hours, just as this was not exactly _morning_, but they used the words sometimes to have a connection in their brains that kept their days from running together like a murky stream.

She walked to a line and requested a pretty large breakfast of several different meats, eggs with cheese, toast, fruit and yogurt. She waited at the counter for her food and walked to a table, where she sat alone and ate. As she did, she read her scroll, careful not to get anything on it. It had been a gift from Spock from years ago, and was now one of her most prized possessions. She had been taking her off time over the past week to re-familiarize herself with the passages of love in all different languages.

After she finished eating, she felt so heavy that she did not want to try to head back to the room. She continued to read over her scroll, until her alone time was interrupted by Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty. They all sat down by her, with their own trays and she started a bit at their arrival. Scotty was the first to speak, "Lt. Uhura, you don't know what a pleasure it is to see you. This past week has been an ugly mess in the engineering room. Your face is always a delight." She forced a toothless smile.

Chekov stated and pointed a fork at her outfit, "Lieutenant, I believe that you left your clothes behind."

She looked down at herself and said, "I've been in here for over an hour. I didn't expect to run into anybody that knew me." There was some annoyance in her tone, and they all noticed it, but tried to ignore it and credited it to hormones and possibly stress.

"Well, I for one am not bothered by the fact that you did," Sulu said, after a short while. She forced another smile and returned her focus to her scroll.

There had been times where she sat with them before and did not really pay attention to them. She would make an attempt at that. After a moment, she looked up and realized that all three of them were studying her. She gave them a fully obvious annoyed smile, now and asked, "What?"

"Well, we are just wondering if you are alright? How are things going for you this week? How has your time off been?" Chekov asked.

"Every thing's fine." She said, shortly, and looked at her scroll again. Sulu cleared his throat and began to talk to the other men present about upcoming shore leave. It would be in another week or two, and everyone was excited. Nyota had to admit that she was excited too. She did not yet know where they were taking their leave, but she certainly would relish the sunlight when they got to wherever they were going.

In a couple of months, she was going to be taking leave off of the ship, anyway, but for now, she did need that additional boost of vitality that only sunlight could provide. Chekov, not wanting to exclude her from the conversation, asked, "What kinds of activities are you planning to do with the family on shore leave, Lt. Uhura?"

"I just want to enjoy some sunlight." She answered, not looking up at him.

Sulu stated, "Oh, you'll get plenty of that when you go to New Vulcan in a little while." She looked at him with fire in her eyes, and he felt his face go blank. He did not understand why she looked at him so angrily. He tried to confirm, "I mean, you _are_ going to New Vulcan to have your baby, aren't you?" She nodded her head and looked down at her scroll again. Soon, she would have to leave this table. She did not know what was wrong with her. Poor Sulu. She thought that she should apologize, but she did not feel like doing so. Sulu continued on to say, "At least there is work for you on the planet..."

She stood up with her scroll in one hand and her tray in the other and left the table. She tossed her tray to the pile, not stacking it up with the others and waddled out of the mess hall, looking completely flustered.

Chekov watched her go then looked at his two friends, "I was worried about facing a Vulcan wrath trying to get her out of the room, but I will probably get more of a problem from her, herself. Why did you mention New Vulcan, and why did you mention work?"

"What was wrong with mentioning New Vulcan?" Sulu asked.

Chekov explained, "She is going to be stationed on the very planet where her family fell apart, for a matter of months. She does not wish to go, but Commander Spock wants her and the baby off of the ship for a while, and only trusts his father to protect his family while he, himself, is in space."

Scotty shook his head and said, "What kind of a mad animal would send away a wife so beautiful?"

"He is trying to have the baby in a safe environment through his most developmental stages. An infant could die on a spaceship in numerous ways, and of course Commander Spock knows all of the precise statistics of the scenario. He just wants them safe." Chekov said.

Uhura rushed back into her quarters and upon entering them, leaned against the door and burst into tears. Spock quickly went to her and gathered her in his arms, "What happened?" This was not the first time in a pregnancy that she had began to cry suddenly. She seemed to do it more and more as her pregnancy progressed. Spock had been concerned the first few times, then ignored the other times, considering that he realized that it was a hormonal effect, and not an issue of actual distress, but she had gotten so upset with him for not checking on her anyway, that he checked on her, even though he realized that this outburst was probably of no particular importance.

She clung to him and explained, "I ran into people and it was just so uncomfortable. I know how much I hated the idea of going to New Vulcan when I have the baby, but right now, I just hate the thought of being around anyone, and I don't know what is wrong with me! Why can't you come with me to New Vulcan? Why are you placing me on that planet and _not _coming with me?" She pulled herself out of his embrace to look at him.

"What would I do there?" He asked in an even tone, as though asking her for a professional opinion, with no trace of emotional concern about the subject.

"Do whatever it is that you would have done there if you would have left Starfleet almost four years ago to be there!" She yelled.

That was different. At that time, Vulcan had just been destroyed and was not well on it's way to being recreated. Besides, Ambassador Spock had taken care of everything that Spock would have thought to handle on the planet. New Vulcan was flourishing, and he was doing more for the planet in his current condition, through Starfleet than he probably could upon going to the planet at this point in his life. Not to mention the fact of how Captain Kirk would react to losing the best first officer in the fleet and the best communications officer, simultaneously.

Spock said, "The captain would not appreciate losing both of us..."

Uhura screeched, "To hell with the captain! The wife does not want to be alone on that planet, and your Vulcan family does not count. I love them. I love Sarek and I love Ambassador, but I _need_ you!" She cried and covered her face with her hands. "I need you." She hated feeling this way and she wished that this baby would hurry up and evacuate her body so that she could stop having moments like this. She felt so ridiculously frail and weak. She always had thought that she would handle her hormones better than this. All of the other women on the ship would commend her on how well she did handle herself, but that was just because they couldn't see her on these days.

Spock loved the reality of being needed by Nyota. In all of their time together, one of his most rewarding accomplishments had been her need of him. She certainly could do without him. If he were not with her, he could see her realistically carrying on with her life, properly, even if it hurt her deeply inside, but the fact that it would affect her inside was enough for him to cherish the thought. He felt the same way. He certainly would be fully capable of carrying on without her, but the hollow that such a life would provide would be close to unbearable. He wrapped her up in his arms and said, "Then, I certainly shall go with you." She relaxed against him and he realized that this was what had been bothering her so much. In the past week, she had not been working, but the thing that really bothered her was the fact that they would be apart. He looked into her eyes and said, "You should have told me when we first discussed this that you wished for me to come with you."

She shook her head and defended, "You already had everything planned out. I know how you are with your plans, and I didn't think that you would be able to listen."

"Am I so unkind that you do not think that you can come to me?" For the first time that day, she heard some hurt in his voice when he asked her this.

"I just did not want to start an argument, Spock." They pressed their foreheads together and Styik watched them. After a moment, he got up from the floor and he rushed into his room and stood in front of his emotion modulator.

Scotty had installed a sound proof system in his small quarters, so that he could block off the sound of things outside of his space. He did not know if the moment between his guardians was about to become something that he needed to leave their vicinity for, so he just assumed that it was. Shortly after he entered his room, Nyota entered the room with Spock right behind her. She sat on the small bed and asked, "Styik, how do you feel about returning to New Vulcan?"

"I want to kill you both." Styik said. His voice was emotionless, but he seemed to not be joking. Nyota sighed and looked at Spock.

Spock stated, "There will be no harm to come to you..."

Styik threw him a hateful look and said, "You know how much that place..." he cut his sentence off and turned back towards the device that Dr. T'Priu and Dr. Uhura had worked together to create for him, specifically, as a test subject while he was in the institution. They had brought it with them, to try to keep his emotional outbursts to a minimum, and so far, it had been working. He placed his hands underneath the scanner, and his arms were locked into place by steel restraints.

"Styik, we have to do what is best for the whole family." Nyota tried to explain.

"No, you are going to do what is best for your son, your _real _son." Styik corrected, with a heat in his tone that she rarely ever heard from him to her.

A red light began to flash on the modulator, and a voice from the machine said, "Anger levels are critically high, prepare for modifications." Styik trembled slightly as the machine began to do something to him that Nyota was not sure of what was happening. She had never watched this before, as Spock had informed her that the sight might disturb her. The machine spoke again saying, "Attempt one, failure. Prepare for attempt 2."

Nyota said, "Styik, both Spock and I consider you to _be_ our son. I think that you know that."

"I don't want to talk to you." Styik said. Spock had already shown him on this day that he was an outsider. He had called Nyota "my wife," and now, his guardians would bring him back to a place that he hated more than any other place, in order for their true son to be born amongst Vulcans. There was nothing more for him to discuss with them.

Nyota pulled herself up from the bed and headed for the door, but Spock stopped her and told Styik, "Life is not about what you want to do, Styik. You petitioned us to become your parents, and since then, we have been the best parents to you that we know how to be. You attacked me earlier for the way that you perceived me to be talking to your mother. Your tone with her now, is both uncalled for and will not be tolerated." One area that Spock drew the line with, was someone hurting Nyota. When _he_ hurt her, it was always unintentional and upon realizing, he always attempted to make right the mistake. When someone else did it, he became visibly bothered and jumped to her defense, unless she indicated through a look or a touch that she would handle it herself. For now, she was too weak to do so. She was about to crack, but Styik was not holding back.

The child laughed and it was the most sinister child's laugh that Nyota could have imagined. He challenged Spock for the second time that day : "Will not be tolerated? What are you going to do to me, Spock? What _can_ you do? One thing about someone like myself is that there is nothing that can be done to make me do anything that I do not want to do. You tried that before, and it made your mother in law deranged."

Spock did not dare look at Nyota to see how Styik's tasteless mention of that catastrophe had affected her. He did say to Styik, "Ashaki's turnout was quite unfortunate, however... you did _not_ get what you wanted. Your mother's katra was still removed from you."

"It was, but something of her was left behind." Styik said.

Spock let go of Nyota and folded his arms, finding himself even more frustrated with the boy as he answered, "Nothing positive, I'm afraid. You hold on to your mother's bitterness, her anger, her heartache... all of the things that others have come to fear about you have been your mother's. You now have a new mother who brings out in you all of your best qualities, Styik. She wishes for you to be happy. Do you not wish for her to be happy?"

The modulator stated, "Attempt 2, failure. Prepare for an injection." Nyota finally left the room, but Spock remained inside.

Styik looked at him as the machine provided an injection for him and administered it into his forearm. Finally, the machine announced, "Anger level modified. Sorrow levels high, but not critical. Would you like to continue administering treatment?"

"No." Styik answered. The machine released him and he looked at Spock. "I will apologize to her." He tried to leave the room, but Spock grabbed him firmly by the shoulder to gain his focus.

When Styik looked at Spock, Spock informed him, "You were incorrect in your thoughts of us. We shall endeavor to do what is best for you, as well as your brother. Being on New Vulcan for a while will be difficult for all of us, but it will be safer, as well. You have discussed with me the desire to be trained in a Vulcan learning center. This will be your opportunity to do so. Also, you will have an opportunity to visit with Dr. Uhura. I know that you have a level of respect for him, even if you did not like being under his care."

"What if Sybok is there?" Styik asked, suddenly finding himself afraid.

"Sybok is in prison," Spock answered, flatly.

Styik's emerald eyes darted back and forth as he said, "I know that you keep telling me that, but I keep having these premonitions about him. I keep having the thoughts that he is not imprisoned and that he is a danger to our family."

Spock spoke calmly, "We have spoken to the prison coordinator several times. He assures us that Sybok _is _in the prison, in his cell." Styik nodded his head. "Now, go apologize to your mother."

"Yes, Sir. I, I apologize to you too, Guardian Spock." Spock nodded once to acknowledge his forgiveness. Styik had not called him "Father", but at least he did apologize.

Nyota was crying when Styik entered the room. He placed his hands on her face and said, "I'm sorry, Mother."

She said, "We love you, Styik. Your father and I love you. I don't understand why you feel the way that you feel about us. I understand that you have been hurt and I know that it is a slow process, but I thought that we were at least established as people who care about you. I thought that you at least believed _that_ much."

"I do. I just became afraid about going back to New Vulcan, but I am settled now. We will do what is best for the family." She gave him a hug, which he quickly ended. They stared at each other. "_Why are you thinking about Sybok?"_ He asked her, mentally.

Spock had come back into the room and was watching their silent exchange. Nyota responded, "_I don't know. I have been having dreams about him lately. He has just been appearing in my mind. I don't know why, but it is scaring me."_

"_Maybe I transferred thoughts of him into you. I have been having them, myself." Styik said._

"_Or maybe he did it himself?" She asked, hoping that he would discredit such an idea._

_He simply responded, "I certainly hope not. I certainly hope that Sybok is not in any position to be toying with our minds. Because if he is, not only is he not in prison, but he probably is not far away." _Spock began to change into his uniform as Styik stood, holding hands with Nyota, the two of them bonding and staring at each other as they did. She suddenly pulled her hands free and looked at Spock. Spock stared back at her, wondering what was wrong.

"When do we have shore leave?" She asked.

Spock's response was, "In eleven days."

"Is it anywhere near the prison planet?" She questioned.

"No, why do you ask?" Spock wondered.

She simply ignored his question and presented another question of her own, "Are we near it now – the prison planet?"

"We are in the same sector, but we will not be for very long." She nodded her head in understanding. Whatever she and Styik were worried about would be over soon. Spock, now fully dressed for duty, walked over to her, kneeled in front of her, next to Styik and took one of each of their hands into one of his own. He placed his other hand on Nyota's face first, then on Styik's, taking away from them the fear and worry that they were both experiencing.

Generally, this did not work for Styik, but being connected to both parents at the same time, combined with the modulation he had already undergone that day, Spock was able to ease the boy's mind, as well as his wife's. Now, he left for work, but his own mind was unsettled about his half brother.

Chekov shook his head and said, "Pick something else. That one makes you look like the sun." Uhura took off the yellow blouse and threw it at him. Chekov was the only person on the ship, besides her family, that she would dress in front of, and like Spock, would be too honest with her about how she looked. She did not even really see Chekov as a _man_, solely, but as her friend. He suggested, "I think that you should wear something green. Green is your best color."

"I don't have anything green that I can fit, Pavel!" She insisted. She was frustrated with him, even Spock did not compare her to something horrible when assessing her looks, but Spock seemed to always find beauty in her, even in this round state. Chekov thought that she was still beautiful, but did not have the type of love connected to her to not see her as a fat pregnant woman.

"Well, then maybe the red one..." He suggested.

"The one that made me look like a firetruck?" She quoted him with an attitude in her tone.

"Perhaps the blue one?" He now suggested, a bit awkwardly.

"The one that made me look like a whale?" She quoted him again.

Chekov picked up the blue blouse, from next to him on the bed and tossed it to her as he said, "Wear the damned blue one, alright? Just get dressed! We will go shopping when we get to the surface. When we do go, you should pick clothing with patterns, flowers maybe, or just different colors." She threw him a warning look and Chekov said, "Well, you should not feel bad about anything that I have said. Commander Spock still wants you." She couldn't help but smile at the statement.

Shore leave had began and Chekov was eager to get off of the ship. Spock and Styik were on the bridge, with the captain while some of the other crew members were already going to the surface. Since shore leave was so close, Janice decided that they would throw the shower on leave. It would make for a better party, anyway. Chekov still had the task of bringing Uhura to the gathering, as a surprise, but at least this way, she was eager to go anywhere but where she currently was. After he helped her to stretch the blue maternity blouse over her body, because she had grown since it had been obtained, they headed for the bridge. She was going to get Styik and take him with her. Spock would meet with them later.

Styik was talking to Kirk about his research on emotional instability within children of all existences when Chekov came to the bridge to collect him. Uhura waited outside of the entrance. Chekov said, "Hey, your mother sent me to get you so that we can go to the surface." Spock looked over at him from the science station. Chekov acknowledged Spock with a short nod. "She is waiting outside of the door." Spock turned back to the station and continued to work. Styik smiled and gave Kirk the Vulcan salute before leaving with Chekov.

Kirk looked at Spock and said, "You have really worked on your jealousy issues. It doesn't get to you that Mr. Chekov is leaving the ship with _your_ family?"

"You sound like Mr. Scott, Captain. Ensign Chekov is friends with Lt. Uhura. He is a dear friend of Styik's as well. It is no more inappropriate for him to exit the ship with them than it is for me to exit with you." Spock turned back to his work.

Kirk stared at the back of his head for a while, then said, "At any rate, I am glad that you are no longer the jealous type."

"Jealousy is illogical." Spock answered. Kirk smirked, not informing him that even though jealousy was supposedly illogical, it was something that Spock possessed, and Kirk had seen it for himself.

"Are you going to the surface?" Kirk asked him.

"There are things that I need to do before doing so." Spock replied.

"You better make it to the baby shower, at least." Now, Spock turned to face Kirk. Kirk asked, "Come on, tell me that you were told that Yeoman Rand, Nurse Chapel and Ensign Chekov are throwing your wife a baby shower?" Spock tilted his head slightly, as though to shrug."Perhaps it was assumed that I would not take an interest in such an event. Will you be attending, Captain?" Spock asked.

"I'm gonna make an appearance. Pose with her in a photo, maybe have a slice of cake. You can go when I go." Kirk offered.

Spock stated, "I was not invited. It would be rude for me to make an appearance uninvited."

Kirk laughed, then exclaimed, "You don't have to be invited. It's your baby!"

"Captain, I am well aware of the fact that this is my child, however, I do not wish to interrupt any plans laid down for the lieutenant and her friends." Spock said.

Kirk shook his head. Spock's stubbornness was unbearable. How the hell did a pregnant human woman live in the same quarters with him and not pull her hair out, plug by plug? Kirk said, "I sure hope that you change your mind. The ship is going to be losing the both of you so soon, I think that it would be a good memory to store seeing both of you in this type of atmosphere, with friends and your son, and her in her pregnant state. It'll give us sentimental humans a fond last memory, for when the two of you are stationed on New Vulcan." Spock did not respond, but turned back to his console and continued finishing up his work.

After shopping at a few places for bigger maternity clothing, Nyota was ready to have food. Chekov suggested, "There is a place that I looked up which seems interesting for a meal. We should go there."

"That's fine." She said with a smile, allowing Chekov to lead her and Styik to a place which reminded her of a theme park. They walked through gates and all along the walkway were humongous hot air balloons which were posted to the ground and had people in each of them. "What is this place?"

"It is a restaurant/party center where groups have their meetings inside of a hot air balloon." Chekov answered. "Sometimes, people sign up for the flight plan, where after the party, they can have a short fly in the balloon, guided by a trained native of the planet."

"That is amazing. How did you find out about this place, again?" Styik asked. Chekov ignored Styik's question, pointed and said, "Let's go into the purple and green one."

"It looks occupied, Pavel. Can we even have a balloon, with only three of us in our party?" Nyota asked. Chekov had already began heading towards the balloon, so she simply followed.

When they reached the balloon, there were several crew members there with decorations and food and they all yelled, "Surprise!" Nyota yelped and covered her face. She could not keep herself from laughing.

Janice greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek saying, "We wanted you to have a baby shower, so we got together to throw you this one, though I will admit, it will be more like a party than a baby shower, because of the number of guys we have here." Nyota felt tears falling from her eyes as she hugged Janice again.

Christine walked up to her and said, "Don't let little miss modest fool you – this was all Janice's doing. The rest of us were just along for the ride." Nyota found herself hugging Christine too.

Then she looked around and said, "I really want to thank you all. This is such a pleasant surprise. Now, first thing's first... what is there to eat?" Everyone began laughing.

The planet had mostly oceans, even more bodies of water than earth, and all of the land on the planet was in one general area. There was only one body of land, like an island, and the rest of the planet was sea. Most of the food was sea life. That did not bother Nyota at all, as she loved seafood. The seafood on this planet was quite different from anything on Earth. It all tasted delightful, but not like seafood that she was used to. And Janice had managed to have a cake made on the ship, which she and Christine beamed down with. The cake was Nyota's favorite type cake in the world – red velvet with toffee chunks and shaved almonds, smothered in whipped cream cheese icing. She looked at Styik and he blushed slightly. "You were in on this too?"

"They needed certain inside information." He leaned towards her and whispered, "To say that these are your friends, they do not seem to know very much about what you enjoy."

Nyota tousled his hair and said, "It's okay. I'll forgive them. Thank you..." She looked around and asked him, "Is Spock coming?"

Styik tilted his head and said, "I did not tell him to. I was told not to mention it to anyone." He looked at Chekov, "Did you tell my guardian about the event, Pavel?"

Chekov placed his hand over his mouth and said, "I forgot."

Janice cried out, "So, Mr. Spock is not coming?"

Styik said, "Nonsense. I will contact him at once and explain to him Pavel's mistake."

As he got down from the balloon, Chekov called out, "Is it necessary for you to mention names?" Styik simply threw him a disbelieving look and flipped open Nyota's communicator.

Within minutes, both Spock and Kirk were beamed down not too far from the place that they were at. Kirk climbed into the balloon and greeted Uhura with a hug. He looked around the balloon and said, "Interesting place. Any alcohol available? We are on shore leave, after all."

Janice rolled her eyes, but wore a small grin as she said, "Leonard was sure to bring a little something along for you and himself, Captain."

Spock bowed his head politely at Nyota and remained a distance away from her. She was sitting down with a plate of cake in front of her. Spock observed everyone in the balloon basket from the edge of the basket. Kirk and McCoy kept toasting each other and drinking, while Janice had her arms around McCoy's neck. Scotty pulled Christine to an empty space in the basket and began to try to dance with her. She kept looking to Janice, hoping that her friend might rescue her, but Janice was oblivious to it as she laughed at McCoy and Kirk's jokes. Styik and Chekov were playing darts... Styik was winning. Chekov was saying Russian cuss words with each point that Styik accumulated. Sulu and Lt. Hawkins were having cake. Spock simply watched everyone.

After she finished her cake, Nyota had Janice to turn on some music that she could dance to and she got into the center of the floor. She announced, "I want to dance, and I want a partner. As long as I am here dancing, I expect someone to be dancing with me. If I find myself dancing alone, the party ends and I leave." Janice laughed a squealing laugh as she made her way over to Nyota to be the first person to dance with her. Christine went over to dance with her as well, mainly to get away from Scotty's drunken dancing.

Partners switched several times and when only Nyota, Chekov, and Styik were left on the floor dancing together, Kirk made his way to Spock and said, "Who knew that a gigantic woman toting a baby in her body could have such endurance." Spock lifted an eyebrow at the statement. Jim had no idea how much endurance Nyota Uhura had in her condition. The thought of her _endurance _brought heat to Spock's body. "Why aren't you dancing with her?" Kirk asked. Now, Spock gave him the most confused look that Kirk had ever seen on his face. "You should do it. This is a celebration of your son's introduction to the world. Dance with your wife." Spock folded his arms as Chekov left Styik and Nyota on the floor. Surely Jim realized that there was no way that Spock would do something so illogical as to dance in front of all of these people, simply for entertainment. Styik soon left Nyota dancing, as well.

Nyota stopped dancing and looked around, "Is the party over?" She asked. Janice turned on a slow song and Nyota held out her arms, "Anyone want to _slow dance_ with me?"

When nearly every man on the basket moved towards her, Spock hurriedly rushed to his wife and cut off any other potential partners. He did not intend to dance with her, but he had been party to her slow dancing before, in private, and it was not something that he wanted another man to experience with her.

She smiled at him as she placed her hands around his waist. She snuggled up closely against him, and began to rock. Spock himself really was not moving and had not even placed his hands on her. "I am severely uncomfortable." He stated.

She stopped moving, cupped his face and whispered against his ear, "Well, we shall continue this dance later."

Spock pulled away from her and placed his hands behind his back. The entire party booed the fact that the dance ended before it began. Nyota blew raspberries at them and rubbed Spock's shoulder, supportively. She yelled, "I know that none of you _really _expected to see him dance!"

Janice turned off the music and said, "Oh, bah! Let's get to the gifts, then we are going to take a ride in the balloon! Whoo!"

Nyota was pleased with all of the many gifts that she had gotten from Janice. She had all types of baby items that she had not even been planning on getting until the baby was closer, and she had only expected to have standard issue baby items from Starfleet, as opposed to the cute and decorative supplies that Janice had gotten a hold of. Spock was sitting, very stiffly and erect, near Nyota as she opened all of the gifts. When she was done, she sat on his lap, which caused him to tense up, but he did not react beyond that. She was in such a great mood that she just wanted to enjoy herself and be close to him. He was so pleased that she was in such a good mood that he did not ask her to move, but he did not seem to welcome her, either. Well, he did not allow anyone to see how much of an effect her position on his lap was having on him, anyway.

The best part of the party, to Nyota was the hot air balloon ride. Most of the crew looked over the edge of the basket at the world below, at miles and miles of beautiful blue shades of sea and several exotic creatures which leaped from the waters sporadically. She felt Spock's hand on the small of her back, and she looked up at his face. He knew that everyone else was looking at the scenery below, so he leaned in and planted a soft, short, but extremely passionate kiss on her lips. Nyota smiled at him, then looked back down at the view.

When the balloon landed back in it's original spot and the balloon guide got off of the hot air balloon, all of the members began to collect items to clear out everything that was to be removed from it before leaving. Uhura was told not to try to lift anything. On the way back to the ship, Janice purposefully bumped into Spock, from the side. He glanced at her, and kept walking, but she bumped him again. Spock suggested, "Perhaps you should step approximately two feet to your left and you will cease to have your path interrupted by mine."

She laughed lightly and said, "I saw it." Spock lifted an eyebrow, not sure of what she was referring to. "I saw you kiss her. Until that moment, I was really beginning to believe that the two of you had a secret lab in your quarters where you artificially inseminate her, but that kiss said it all." Spock faced forward and did not respond. Janice simply smiled at him and walked to get ahead of him and catch up with a fully armed Dr. McCoy.

By the time they reached their quarters, Nyota fell directly on the bed. All of the gifts were piled against the wall and Styik was going to stay with Chekov for the night. Spock laid next to Nyota on the bed and stared at her. She looked at him and saw the look of desire in his eyes. He had been watching her all day, in his favorite images of her – dancing, laughing, being friendly... those were the things that he loved the most about her and keeping his hands off of her in front of the crew had been incredibly difficult, but her eyelids were so heavy that she could barely keep her eyes open. She said, "It has been a long day. I can't tonight, but I promise that I will in the morning."

He wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach and said, "I am going to hold you to that, Nyota."

She smiled and yawned as she said, "Try and stop me, you sexy thing."


	10. Chapter 10

**It's A Beautiful Morning**

Kirk walked up several corridors, speaking to each crew member that he passed, and he monitored everything that he came across. He took in every aspect of the ship. Each day, he chose a different area to survey, but always made sure to make his way to the engineering room and hear for himself how the ship was doing. This ship had become his baby and his wife at the same time. There was nothing about her that he did not love and he did not mind one bit spending quality time with her every morning, even when so many others were still asleep. After he made his usual rounds, he made his way to the bridge. None of his top picks were on the bridge yet, but he did not particularly care. He did not need much more company than the Enterprise. She looked as beautiful on this morning as she had on the first day that he met her.

Janice awoke as McCoy got ready for his day of work. She arose as he sat on the edge of the bed, tucking his pants into his boots. Janice wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "Good morning, Leonard." He gave her a small smile. She stroked her hands through his hair and said, "My mother keeps asking me about the man in my life... You still haven't told me what to tell her about you."

McCoy sighed and answered, "What do you think that you should tell her, Janice? You told me that you are comfortable with our current relationship, so why can't you just tell her how it is?"

Janice laughed uncomfortably and answered, "Well, Leonard... I can't tell my mother that I am sleeping with a man who has no intentions of marrying me whatsoever. She will think less of me. She's so proud of me, right now. I can't tell her that I found myself a southern gentleman, but he's against getting married because he's had a marriage to fail already. We called women like me trashy where I'm from."

"Trashy? Do you feel like I treat you trashy, Janice?" She took a bit too long to answer him. McCoy sighed again and said, "Janice, when you first told me that you were interested in me, I explained to you that I had no intention of ever remarrying and that I may not be what you wanted or needed for yourself. You told me that you would respect my decision..."

"I do respect your decision. I guess that I just thought that by now you would care enough about me for me to be more to you than... this... whatever it is." She looked down at her hands.

McCoy sighed and said, "Janice, you mean a great deal to me. Whatever this is, as you put it, is extremely important to me. I care about you and I enjoy being with you, other than when we're in bed. But, I will not get married again, Janice. I told you that, and I really don't even understand why you are pressing this issue. This is not how I want to start my day." He stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

Janice called out to him, "Leonard!" He stopped and faced her, a bit startled. She said, softly, "I am not as strong as I thought that I was. I can't continue to do this. I want more from a relationship."

He nodded his head and said, "I understand. Will you at least still consider me a friend?"

"One of the best I'll ever have." She said. He smiled, but sadly and left the room. Janice laid back down and placed her head on her pillow... his pillow, and she began to cry. She wanted to get it all out of her system before she left his room, for good.

Chekov arose in the morning to Russian music playing. He did not stop the music after he was awake. He climbed out of bed and immediately began to stretch for exercises, which he performed in his pajama bottoms. Chekov finished his exercise ritual and jumped into the shower, where he sang out loud, along with the Russian songs playing over his loud system in his quarters. Whenever Styik slept over, the songs drove him completely crazy. The child often tried to be sure to have left by the time the music began. Chekov got out of the tub and primped himself. For a male, most would say that Chekov put much more consideration into his appearance than others.

Chekov valued his hygiene, particularly, his skin. He took extra care with his skin, care that would even put some women to shame. But, he did not care what anyone thought about it. The ladies loved his skin, always commenting on how nice it was as they stroked him across his cheeks. He thought that other men could learn from his hygienic habits. He always looked nicely, and he made certain that he smelled nice at all times as well. Nyota had given him his favorite bottle of cologne, one that she said she found irresistible.

_She_ resisted him well enough, in fact, not once since he wore it had she seemed to find him the least bit irresistible. Fortunately for him, other women did. Chekov enjoyed being "cute" and "adorable". Once, he had thought that these compliments were only fit for little boys, but the way that the women on this ship reacted to him let him know that they felt hat he was a far cry from a little boy. He got dressed and left his room. He would meet up with Sulu and have breakfast with him. Scotty would meet them at the mess hall.

Chekov spoke to a few women he passed along the hall. He enjoyed the beauty of pretty young ladies. Sometimes, he ventured to having himself a fling, but he had not gotten around to wanting any type of serious relationship. To be honest, he could not really envision himself with anyone. Well, he _could _realistically see himself with someone, but it was impossible, and it would have ruined their friendship.

_Styik had once asked him, "You are in love with my mother, aren't you?" _

_Chekov had laughed and answered, "You can be a little snot, sometimes. That is no question to ask. Your mother and your father are very much in love and they will never be without each other. It would not matter one way or another, even if I was in love with her."_

"_Which you are." Styik observed. Chekov slapped him upside the head, playfully. Styik laughed and said, "I won't tell her."_

"_I am not worried about her knowing it. I am sure that some part of her must know it. I am more worried about Commander Spock."_

"_He wouldn't attack you unless you tried something on her. His blood would boil every time that he saw her with you, but he wouldn't do anything irrational. She values your friendship, and he does not want to interfere with it. His biggest concern as far as men on this ship is Scotty." Chekov burst into laughter._

"_Montgomery Scott? Our friend Scotty? Why would he be concerned about Scott?"_

"_He thinks that Mr. Scott could grow to love my mother if he is around her too long."_

"_Well, the same thing could be said about any man. Lt. Uhura is a remarkable woman – very beautiful, smart and loving. She can take care of herself and she takes care of anyone else that she can as well. Any smart man would grow to love her in a given amount of time. Damn it. I have to stop drinking when I am babysitting you. You do not repeat a word of this conversation. It is drunk speaking."_

"_Yes, Pavel. By the way, you are a wonderful babysitter."_

Chekov laughed to himself as he thought about Styik. That little snot. He would miss the hell out of him when the Spock family left for New Vulcan. He would miss Styik more than he would miss any of them.

Sulu did not like to do much in the morning. When he arose, he went directly to the shower, and it helped to wake him up a bit. Mornings were not his best time of day, and it took him longer than some of his friends to begin his morning right. Even after a shower, even after brushing his teeth, and sometimes, even after breakfast, he still did not feel like beginning his day. He counted on a little caffeine, and the antics of Scotty and Chekov at the breakfast table to help him get into his most capable morning mode.

He checked his morning messages, to see if he had gotten any transmissions that were in need of being received before he left his quarters. His door buzzed and he heard Chekov's voice through the intercom system at the door, "You had better be awake, Sulu. I am very hungry today and I am not going to wait long outside this door while you get yourself together."

Sulu pressed a button and announced, "Come on in, Chekov. I have to finish checking my transmissions. If I happen to get one from my mother that I don't reply to, she assumes that the ship has been destroyed." The door opened and Chekov entered the room. After several minutes, they were on their way to the mess hall to meet up with Scotty.

Scotty generally was up before most of the other morning folk were. He generally aimed to be in the engineering room when Kirk made his morning visit there. Kirk trusted Scotty's word about the condition of the ship above all others. If there was a good way to describe Scotty's relationship to the ship, as it related to Kirk, as well, Scotty was "the other man". Kirk did not seem to mind sharing her, just as long as Scotty knew who she really belonged to. Scott could have the engine room, but this ship was Kirk's. Scott loved the ship as much as Kirk, but he knew whose she was – he was simply a lovestruck engineer, dedicated to making her work right.

Scotty checked the clock and saw that it was about time for him to have breakfast with his friends. He left the control of the engine room to one of his assistants and headed for the mess hall.

Christine was in the medical bay when Dr. McCoy entered. She was seated at one of the desks checking electronic records for the patients, making certain that the previous shift had given necessary medications and seeing where she would need to begin for the day. She glanced at Dr. McCoy, a bit taken aback by the fact that he had not spoken to her. He was not generally a ray of sunshine, but the least that he would do was bid her good morning when he entered her proximity.

"Are you feeling alright today, Dr. McCoy?" She asked, looking at him with concern.

Dr. McCoy looked at her with the saddest eyes that she had seen him have in a long time and he answered, "I certainly hope that something happens today. Something... special. Something to make my day. Otherwise, no... I'm not alright, Nurse Chapel."

She nodded and said, "Well, I'll be sure to leave you to your work in peace. Let me know if you need anything." She finished her records, made her rounds in the infirmary, then left, as she generally did. She thought that if Janice _had _gone to the mess hall on today that she would definitely need to see a friendly face. Christine knew that look on Dr. McCoy's face probably better than anyone else in the world. It was a look of heartbreak. She felt her heart break on a day to day basis, so she could relate. She could not help but wonder what was going on with Janice. Janice adored Dr. McCoy. Him wearing the signs of heartbreak did not make much sense to the nurse.

She peeked into the mess hall and looked around for Janice, but she did not see her. Christine turned to head for Janice's quarters, but accidentally bumped into Scotty. She blushed when she did this and said, "I apologize, Mr. Scott."

Scotty asked, "And what type of problem would it be for me to have to bump into a lovely lady?"

Christine smiled at him, then asked, seemingly suddenly, "You did not happen to see Janice anywhere? I mean, Yeoman Rand?"

"Probably in the doctor's quarters." Chekov answered upon arriving. Nurse Chapel nodded her head and rushed off. Chekov looked at Scotty and said, "She is the only woman on this ship who does not like me, I mean, not even as a friend."

Nurse Chapel heard him and turned around to return to him. She said, in a very calm, but clearly upset tone, "Ensign Chekov, I have been civil with you. I have tried to be decent towards you and have even attempted to consider you a friend. You should know what those efforts got me – laughed at and talked about behind my back, and to make matters worse, you enjoy using an eight year old to taunt me. For what purpose do you and that child seek to make me uncomfortable and insecure? I can understand it coming from him, a mere boy with psychiatric problems, but what is your excuse for the way that you treat me, Ensign?" Chekov stared at her dumbfounded. She said, sternly, "When I walk away, I do not want to hear another comment about me, please." She stormed off, not believing that she had just addressed him in that manner. Sulu and Scotty could not help but laugh. The three men went into the mess hall for their morning meal.

"PMS, maybe?" Chekov asked, now that he was certain that the nurse was outside of her hearing range.

In the middle of the night, Spock had awoke to Nyota's hands in his private area. He stirred a bit, moving himself closer to her, until he was wrapped around her and he entered her from behind. This was a nice disturbance to his resting period. Nyota moaned in pleasure as Spock thrust deeply and slowly into her with one of his hands keeping her leg elevated by lifting her by her inner thigh. Lately, she had been reaching for him more and more, sometimes several times a night and still in the morning, and in the evenings, she would insist that he come into the lavatory with her and proceed to have him in there. Spock found himself delighted and uncomfortable at the same time.

He did not know why she suddenly had such an immense appetite for him, but at the same time, it was not a bad thing... aside from the amount of time it kept Styik in his small chamber or out of their quarters, altogether. It made Spock feel slightly improper to have Styik leaving so frequently, and for such a purpose, at that, but as the purpose was being met, it became difficult to focus on that aspect of it. It had taken him nearly an hour to bring her to the point she reached for him, then he wrapped his arm around her belly and she went back to sleep, until morning.

Everyday had been this way for the past twelve days. Spock and Styik would start their day by meditating with each other, and Nyota would spend that time in the mess hall, having breakfast with the guys. Whenever Styik arrived to breakfast, she would bid them farewell and rush back to she and Spock's quarters, completely ignoring the men's knowing looks and devious smiles. To hell with what they had to say. She was married and pregnant and horny, and none of their opinions or comments mattered in the face of her situation.

Spock would be expectantly waiting for her to return. When she did, fully nourished, fully rested and energized from breakfast, and lacking absolutely nothing to distract her intentions, to greet him, and he being fully prepared for her, in bodily capacity as well as mental and emotional, aware of himself from his many years of belonging to her and in a state of complacency from his meditating... they would ravish each other. It was happening everyday.

Nyota would practically pounce on Spock before the door even had the chance to close behind her upon reentering their room, and he would both dutifully, and joyously welcome her hormone driven, blatant advances. By the twelfth day of such a morning between them, since the morning after the baby shower, the new method had not become a tiring practice at all, and Spock thought to himself that he hoped she would continue such advances with him, even after her hormones subsided.

Spock quickly reached for his wife, and guided her closely to himself with his hands gently on either side of her filled womb. She leaned her head towards his and kissed him on the lips, gently, at first, then hungrily.

_She had been uncomfortable about being intimate with him while shaped so... round, the first time that he had ever reached for her while she was heavy with child._

"_I don't disgust you like this?" She had asked him._

"_Disgust is a term that I would never use in indication towards you, Nyota," He had whispered in her ear as he slid his hands up the nightgown she had on... _

Now, he reached for her with the same passionate tenacity in which he reached for her at all other times, whether big or small. Truly, this was love! She welcomed his kisses on her neck and trembled slightly when his tongue became involved in the action. "Oh, Nyota..." He moaned against her flesh, causing it to tingle and goosebumps to form. She quivered from the sensations. He never moaned her name in this way, and she would revel in the memory of it as long as her memory functioned, she was sure of it. Spock guided her to their bed, and seated her on the edge. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips as she reached for his pants.

"I want to taste you," she informed him. Spock stood up, allowing her the necessary access to him as she wanted. This act was not shared between them as much as either of them would like to have it done. Spock enjoyed the feeling it brought to him, being inside of her, in this way, the way that her mouth encompassed him in pleasure, but he did not like the way that he nearly lost control when she performed it. Knowing that it made him somewhat uncomfortable, she did not often initiate the act. Now, not only did Spock allow her to do this, but longed for it.

She used her tongue to trace the length of his swollen, tinted green member, watching it pulsate with each stroke of her mouth. She softly kissed the tip of it, then flipped her tongue near the hole. She heard him grunt and looked up at him to see his head thrown back. She smiled against the tip of his penis, then suctioned it into her mouth, whole. He gasped and reached for her head. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, but did not urge her. He wanted her to please him in her own capacity... which was indescribably effective and of the utmost enjoyment. As she went forward and back, absorbing her husband's flavor, he began to meld with her. She had to feel this. He would never be able to describe a feeling such as this one, and he wanted to share it with her.

When the sensations that she was causing within Spock from sucking on the member she considered hers and hers alone, she began to pant, ferociously. She could hardly believe how mad she sounded. Was this animalistic sound actually coming from her? It was, she realized. She would never understand how he seemed to control himself so much when feelings like his were inside of him. She reached her hand to squeeze his shaft as she more eagerly sucked on him. From what she could feel through the meld, Spock was approaching an orgasm. He was almost going to explode, but though he did not, she found herself doing so, and his part fell from her mouth as she did. She fell back unto the bed, quivering.

Spock began to undress her as she breathily said, "You did not let me finish you."

"You still have time to do so, Nyota." He laid next to her naked body and pulled her on top of him. "I did not want you to ingest any semen." He stroked a hand down the length of her swollen belly and added, "I certainly do not wish to pass such a thing into..."

"Stop there." She told him. the thought of it began to make her feel a little nauseous, and that was hardly the feeling that she wanted right now. "I know what you mean." She told him. The baby would receive whatever she ate, so of course, it was logical for him to not want to let loose in her mouth. She did not let him know that as soon as that baby was free and she could do it without such a worry that she was going to make him squeal. She decided to keep that plan to herself for the moment. It would be a nice surprise in a few months.

"Inside of you, here, however..." He said as he gently pushed himself into her womanly paradise. She now gasped, a long deep gasp.

Since she had been this size, certain positions were not possible for them to come together in. Of the ones which were, this was Spock's favorite. He loved looking up at her as he laid down, with her moving her hips so beautifully in harmony with his own, making him more and more proud to be hers with every grind. He thrust gently inside of her, careful not to disrupt her uterus. He still held some nervousness about these actions in her condition, but he wanted her... he even believed that he wanted her even more when she was carrying his child.

Before, he had been inside of his friend, his lover, his wife. Now, she was all of those things AND the mother of his child. Just thinking of how much she was to him made him burn with desire for her. Not everyone could have all of these things in one person, and he _did_. He had been fortunate enough to obtain her in this way, and now she was all his, and his alone. He clenched her waist and deepened his thrusts a bit, but tried to remain gentle. Nyota, however, having felt teased and denied by the previous thrusts began to gyrate wildly against him. Spock groaned. This felt **too **good. He was going to lose control of himself if she did not slow down. And by lose control, he was going to dismiss that she needed to be handled delicately, and he was going to ravage her with every ounce of passion that his Vulcan heart could produce.

Spock reached for her breasts and she placed her hands over his, on them. He held her breasts and she held his hands as her moans grew in volume and the thrusts grew in both speed and depth. Spock was losing himself inside of her body. His breath grew more difficult to control and he began to moan in a way that she had not heard him moaning since their first time. His hands traced down the sides of the width of her abdominal area and he stopped the exploration of his hands at her buttocks. He clenched her by her cheeks and began to thrust wildly inside of her, grunting her name as he did.

Nyota leaned back on her hands for better support as she paused her own movements to rest while he thrust fully and forcefully into her. He felt her about to release. She did not have much longer. He wanted to prolong the act, but he knew that she could not hold back in the way that he could. He was going to send her over the edge, and he wanted it to be fierce. He wanted her orgasm to flow over his flesh as he traced his hands back up her body and settled them on her head again, to allow her the feeling of himself inside of her. That was enough. It brought her exactly where she wanted to be...nirvana.

She felt the heat of her fluids burst forth from her and she laughed hysterically, something that she could not control after some orgasms. Then, she felt another fluid flow out of her, far more fluid and far more freely. She looked at Spock's face and he startled at the fluid flushing over his body. "Nyota?..."

"My water just broke!" She exclaimed.

Spock slid her off of him and immediately got up. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, which he used to dry himself off. She grabbed a bathrobe and draped it around herself while Spock quickly began to get dressed. She glanced at the bed, then looked at him with a frightened look. Spock looked back at her and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Embarrassed. Confused. Afraid."

"You have absolutely no reason to be embarrassed, Nyota. You realize that I certainly would not judge you, especially for something that you had absolutely no control over. Fear is probably natural in this setting, however, hopefully very soon that shall pass."

"I also said confused."

"It is not confusing that this could happen with me... behaving the way that I was with you."

"But, we've been... I'm confused that this is happening seven weeks early. Dr. McCoy said it might be early, but... what if there is a problem?"

"Did you not ask me not to speak in such a way?" She nodded her head as he stood up from strapping his boots. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"I believe that I can walk. Well, I still seem to be dripping some. Maybe we can get them to bring me in a chair?"

When Dr. McCoy got the call over the intercom from Spock he nearly began running, "Where the hell is Chapel?" The woman rushed over to him from behind a patient's curtain. "Get the chair. Uhura's going into labor!" The woman could not hide her excitement as she rushed off to collect the lieutenant. Dr. McCoy rushed back to his intercom and spoke to the bridge, "McCoy to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Chapel's getting the wheelchair to bring in Lt. Uhura. Our kid's on the way."

"Hot damn! I'll be there in a minute. Sulu, you have the comm." He said, before releasing the button on the intercom and fleeing off the bridge. Chekov quickly followed him. Kirk looked at him, about to question him about leaving the bridge, but instead said, "They'll call if they need you." The two of them raced towards the medical bay like young boys in the summer.

Before she even reached medical bay, Uhura began contractions. the first one hit her like nothing she ever thought she would ever have to imagine, "Fucking hell!" She screamed, causing both Spock and Nurse Chapel to look at her, shocked.

Nurse Chapel looked at Spock and said, "Probably contractions." He nodded his head. From what he read, it was a painful event. Nyota never used such language under other circumstances. When she became extremely angry, she would resort to certain language, but he had not heard her use that particular word and it sounded absolutely terrible coming from her mouth. "Where is my son? Make sure that he gets contacted. He can't be left out." She said, trying to catch her breath. Spock paused at the nearest intercom and said over the system, "Styik to medical bay, at once please. Styik to medical bay." He knew that Styik would probably be in the engineering room, or in the training room. Either way, he was not a great distance away from medical bay.

Four hours. She thought that she might die from the pain, but when Dr. McCoy tried to give her something, she utterly refused. She wanted to see his face. She had to see him, to experience him. She had to know that this time, he would be there, that she would have a child at the end of all of this... and she did. All of the nights spent in miserable hot sweating, all of the times that she had only _just _made it to the bathroom to pee, all of the dry heaving at the worse moments, like when she needed to translate a transmission, all of the nausea when she just wanted to sleep a bit longer, the disturbingly painful nipples, the rage and sorrow and every problem inflicted upon her not so flawless anymore body all had become things that she would gladly endure again for this type of reward: the gift of new life.

She looked upon her son, forgetting the pain and the heat nearly automatically, although her body seemed to realize that it was out of breath, and she spoke, although she could not catch her breath very well. In Swahili, in a soft, weak voice, she cooed, "Oh, God. You are so beautiful." In Federation Standard, she said, "Good morning, Starshine. Welcome to life." Then, in Vulcan, she said, "Welcome to life, my worthy son." She went on, speaking to him, until Spock held up a glass of water to her mouth and she took a drink of it. She had needed it, but did not realize until she began drinking it. Spock placed the water aside, climbed onto the bed beside her and put one of his arms around her.

Despite the fact that a group of people were present, including Chekov recording the entire process, Spock kissed Nyota on the temple of her head and said against her face, in Vulcan, "He is beautiful. He looks exactly like you. Thank you. You have given me a son."

He kissed her again and she laid her head against him and responded in Vulcan, "_You_ have given _me_ a son."

Spock looked around the group of people and noticed that he did not see Styik. He asked, no one in particular, "Where is my older son?" No one answered and Spock called out, "Styik?" Styik peeked at them from behind Chekov, and Chekov moved to allow him access to his parents. Spock slightly smiled at him and reached his free arm out to the boy, which made Christine have to turn away for fear of being seen crying at how sweet a moment this was.

Spock helped Styik onto the bed as he asked, "Would you like to see your new brother?" Styik climbed onto Spock's lap and looked at the baby. He did not wish to speak with so many of the others there. He did not even understand why they were all there. Kirk, Chekov, Janice... they had no reason to be present. And truly, now that the child was here safely, McCoy and Chapel did not have to be either, but they were all still there, watching them.

Styik touched Spock's hand and told him mentally, "_He looks like mother. He has skin like pure gold. He even seems to glow. You have done well to create him, Guardian. Have you named him yet?"_

"_No, we have not." _Spock replied to Styik

Styik told Spock, "_I like the name Sytar. I put a lot of thought into it, but I certainly understand if you do not wish to use my suggestion."_

Spock spoke aloud, but in Vulcan, for Nyota to hear him, "You wish for us to name him Sytar, after the Vulcan philosopher who became a martyr for logic in the early days of Surak. That is a most impressive suggestion, Styik. Nyota, does that name sound well to you?"

She smiled at the baby and said, in Federation Standard, "Sytar is a very nice name, Styik. It reminds me of "star"."

"Sytar it is." Spock said, in Federation Standard, as well.

The crowd looked around at each other. McCoy said to Nurse Chapel, "Get Sytar's legal records prepared." He turned to the others and said, "the rest of you, get out of here. The important part to us is over. The more important parts to them should be kept within them."

Kirk rolled his eyes and said, "If you think that I am leaving this room before I have the chance to say hello to my new godbaby, you are a madman, not a doctor." Chekov nodded his head, holding the recorder at Dr. McCoy.

McCoy grimaced and said, "Damn it, Jim. Make it snappy. You too, Chekov. Our girl needs her rest and she wants some solitude with her family, I'm sure."

"Oh, McCoy! You know that you're all our family." Uhura told him, which caused him to smile greatly.

When Kirk and Chekov went to greet the baby, Janice turned to leave the infirmary, but McCoy caught up with her, "Janice," he called out. She sighed and turned to face him. "I'd like to talk to you about our discussion earlier."

"Don't make it any harder for me, Leonard."

"No, I wanted to say that I could consider it. I mean... I never really wanted to get married again after that entire thing with the ex, but damn it, if a Vulcan can get married and have a happy family, why the hell can't I?" Janice looked confused. She was not sure of exactly what McCoy was saying to her. He explained, "I can not promise that I will be able to decide to get married, but I will be willing to consider it. I know that is not what you wanted, exactly, but I do need a bit of time to think it over, and looking at them and how much joy that little boy brought them today, I have to tell you, Janice, I am leaning towards yes."

She smiled, a small smile at him and said, "Well, until then, I'll be around, Leonard." She gave him a hug and left the room.

Shortly afterwards, Kirk and Chekov left the room too. When they did, Styik asked Spock, "You are seriously considering allowing me to name your son?"

Spock replied, "Styik you have already seriously, officially named _your brother._" Styik smiled at Spock and said, "I am most honored to have been given the opportunity to do so, Guardian Spock."

Spock flinched a bit and he said, "Styik, now that Sytar is born, I do not believe that you should refer to me as "Guardian" any longer. You will have a brother to help guide and he will learn his ways from both myself and from you. I wish for him to consider you his brother, and your usage of the word will indicate to him, sooner or later that you are not his brother, but someone who was taken in by his parents."

"I am someone who was taken in by his parents."

Nyota corrected, "You are someone who shares his parents with him."

Spock said, "Styik, in Vulcan culture, it is a great honor for a male to give his son a proper name. If a male should allow another to name his son, the one who named his son is thought to be the one soul in that male's life who he trusts enough with the honor of his family name and with the future of his family. Generally, the only person that a Vulcan extends such an honor to is his father, or his firstborn son. You are not my son, by blood; but I have given you the honor of naming my son, as though you are my own firstborn son."

"I take great honor in this. I am aware of the old belief. I am proud to be called your son, and I shall call you my father, from this day on." Spock and Styik smiled at each other, and Nyota handed the baby off to Spock, for him to hold him. The four of them set in the bed until McCoy informed Spock that there were things that needed to be done, for Uhura's own good. Spock understood.

He turned to Styik and said, "While I am at work..."

"I will take care of the family." Styik finished his sentence, then gave him a hug. Spock could hardly return the hug, for holding Sytar in his arms, but he pressed his forehead to Styik's affectionately, then gave his son over to Nurse Chapel, and left the infirmary.

When he went through the halls, everyone kept congratulating him, and expressing their joy of the fact that his son was born healthy. By the time he actually made it to the bridge, Chekov turned to look at Kirk and Kirk said to him, "I told you that he would be here today!"

Chekov looked at Lt. Hawkins and said, "Unbiased witness, please?"

Lt. Hawkins said to Kirk, "I heard you say that Spock better not be here today and then Ensign Chekov said, "_I would be willing to bet that he would not miss a day of work, even on today." _I mean, I could have heard wrong, but that's what I heard."

Kirk shook his head and said, "I did not realize how much of a nosy meddler you are, Hawkins. Mr. Spock, get over here." Spock reported to the captain's chair with his hands behind his back. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, Captain."

"What are you doing here, _today_?"

"My answer remains the same, Captain."

"Shouldn't you be making arrangements for your family's departure, and maybe, I don't know, ogling over your new son and assisting the wife in her recovery mode?"

"I have every intention of making the necessary arrangements for my family, and for the moment, my son is taking care of his mother and his brother." Spock could hardly keep himself from grinning at the statement.

Kirk enjoyed seeing his friend so happy, even if his version of happy was one of the most unhappy looking happiest that he ever thought that he would see. Kirk tilted his head as something popped into his mind and asked, "So, what were you doing when she went into labor?"

Chekov immediately began to snicker, but tried to hide it. Kirk looked over at him and Chekov waved a hand, "Sorry, Keptin." He offered, unable to hold back his snickering. Captain Kirk looked at Spock with a look of realization on his face and said, "Know what, Spock, never mind. I mean, I don't require an answer to my question."

Spock leaned closer to the chair and said, "I believe that you already know the answer to the question." Now, Chekov burst into laughter and Kirk could not help from laughing as well. Spock walked away from the chair and went into his science station, where Kirk could have sworn, but thought it must have been his imagination, although it appeared to be - he could have sworn that he saw a broad smile from the Vulcan's profile... but when Spock glanced at the captain again, there was not a single trace of one. Maybe Kirk was mistaken.

Spock turned back to his science station and began to work, hoping that no one had witnessed his accidental slip. As uncomfortable as that smile had been for him, it had come completely naturally to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Proud House of Uhura**

New Vulcan was only hours away. The past eight days on the Enterprise had been bittersweet for both Spock and Nyota. As they were delighted to have the newest addition to their eccentric family, they were distracted from their joy, slightly by the fact that they would be leaving behind another family – their crew. Certainly, the move would not be permanent, but it would be for a while and it seemed that they would greatly miss the people they had become so comfortable with over the past nearly four years. Their careers in Starfleet had meant so much to them as to where they even placed their jobs above each other, at times, but now their children meant so much more than anything else that they could ever strive for.

Spock and Nyota would both still be enlisted in Starfleet and have Starfleet occupations, but they knew that life would be extremely different off of their ship. Nyota opened her luggage and checked everything for the twentieth time... and just like all the nineteen times before, everything that she needed was in her luggage. Security personnel began to move their luggage from the room to a shuttle, as they would be bringing a great amount of items with them, they would be shuttling to the surface of New Vulcan from its orbit, and Sulu would bring them there and bring the shuttle back to the Enterprise.

Styik was on the bridge with Spock and the other crew members and Nyota was in their chambers holding Sytar in her arms and watching the guards move the luggage when she received a transmission on her computer. She opened the connection to see her older brother, Yakpazauh, on her screen. He still looked exactly like a young version of their father. Only, now, his hair was cut extremely short. She gasped upon seeing him and the first thing she said was, "You cut your dreadlocks!"

"Yes, I did." He answered.

"You have been growing those for ten years!" She pointed out.

"Yes, I know that." He said.

She began to ask, "Why did you..."

Yakpazauh became a little annoyed as he responded to her, "Will you get off of my hair for a moment? Isn't that my new nephew? Let me see the little man." She held Sytar forward and Yakpazauh smiled, "That baby almost looks just like Mama, if he didn't have those ears." She looked at Sytar – he _did _look more like Ashaki than he did Nyota, but that was only because Nyota herself was just a darker version of Ashaki. Ashaki and Sytar's skin tones were closer than Nyota's and Sytar's and than Nyota's and Ashaki's. Yakpazauh asked, "In speaking of Mama, have you talked to her lately? Every time either Toimu or I speak with Baba, Mama has been unavailable." He chuckled uneasily, "It's freaking me out a little. Mama has never gone so long without speaking to me, not even when I made her mad. And as far as her not speaking to Toimu, well I shouldn't even have to explain the problem with _that _picture."

Nyota stared at the screen for a while, then asked, "Did you ask Baba about this?"

Yak looked slightly offended by the questioned as he answered, "Yes, of course. He said that it was complicated and he would try to explain when he next saw me, but seeing as how you have the Starfleet connection to the planet that they're stationed on, I assumed you may have been exposed to more insight that myself or Toimu could be. They didn't split up did they?"

"No." She answered quickly, but then could not bring herself to explain what _had _happened.

"Well then, what? Oh God, Mama's not sick is she? Are there any terminal illnesses that can be obtained on New Vulcan?" Yakpazauh's questions made her heart hurt, but she did not know how to ease his mind. She thought that Mwinyi would have handled this by now.

Her answer became, "Yak, it really would be best if you just waited until Baba could speak to you. It really is a very complicated issue. I assumed that he would have told you by now, but I don't know why. I had to find out another way."

"Find out what, Yo? You're scaring me!" Yak persisted.

Her reply was quick, "I can't say. We'll talk when we get to New Vulcan, okay?""How far are you from New Vulcan?" His tone indicated that he was going to worry and be angry at the same time, the entire time – she guessed.

"A little under three hours, and you?"

He answered, "A little over three hours. Are you landing at the Embassy?"

"Yes."

"Well, I will see you in about three hours." Her brother stated, still sounding mad about the situation. Yak never liked when one of his younger siblings knew something about family matters before he did. He had always felt that he should be told first and that he should be told man to man from his father. Nyota knew that this was the case in this situation as well, so she did not take offense by his angered tone. She knew that it was not directed towards her.

"Alright. see you then." She answered gently then reached for a button.

"Nyota." He called out, just as she was about to cut the connection.

"Yes, Yak?" She replied.

"Is it going to break my heart?" He was still concerned about the news of their mother... perhaps trying to prepare himself for the worse. Nyota knew from experience that he could never prepare himself for what he was about to learn within hours.

She nodded her head, sadly, and honestly answered, "It breaks mine." She ended the transmission.

She could not believe that her father had neglected to tell her brothers about their mother's condition! Perhaps he himself was doing bad enough where he wasn't able to. She had not spoken to him hardly at all in the entire time that she was pregnant with Sytar, and the last time – when she told him that their family would be coming to New Vulcan, he had told her that he would contact her brothers, so that they could come to visit and they could all see her new son. He had not said much more after that.

It surprised her that he would not share this, at least with Yakpazauh. Yak and Mwinyi were closer than anyone else in the Uhura house. Nyota could remember Mwinyi taking Yak along with him to different places and leaving her and Toimu behind, insisting that they were too little. She could remember them having conversations which Yak would kindly send her away from because they were having "grown folks' talk". It was Yak who generally helped to get Mwinyi off of Nyota's back about her decisions. Ashaki would try, of course, but Yak would succeed, generally.

Nyota quickly opened a new line of communication and contacted her younger brother, Toimu. When he appeared on her screen, he said, "Make it snappy, Yo. I can't fly and talk very well." She was somewhat pleased to see that he still looked as young as ever, and his hair was still as long and full and puffy as Ashaki's, although his face was just a lighter version of Mwinyi and Yak's.

"How far are you away from New Vulcan?"

"About four hours and I'm landing in the public access shuttle bay, not the Embassy, because my landing is garbage, and I need a more open space. Those landing decks are made for Federation pilots. I don't fly that way."

"I thought that you failed your pilot's test." She said, in a tone that seemed to border on scolding.

Toimu glanced around himself, exaggeratedly, as though being watched by someone and answered, "Girl, don't say such a thing over a transmission." He smiled about his own joke, then said, "I can't talk long. Is that all that you wanted to know?"

"Yes. I was curious because Yak and I are going to be arriving in closer to three hours." She told him, hoping that there was a way for him to arrive around the same time.

He caught on to her wish and responded, "No can do, Yo. I'll see you in about four hours. Is that one of my nephews?" He asked nudging his head forward at the baby in her held him out to Toimu, as she had to Yak and announced, "This is Sytar."

Unlike Yak, Toimu did not make a comment about the child's looks. Instead, he found himself distracted by the name and asked, "What kind of a name is that?"

"A Vulcan name. Styik named him." Her tone held some annoyance and a warning that he ought not to press the issue, even though his face had made it clear that he did not care for the name.

Toimu smiled brightly, and Nyota was glad to see it. She had always loved Toimu's smile. Even though he looked so much like Mwinyi, he, like Nyota, somehow had Ashaki's smile. Toimu said, "Well, I have a shuttle full of gifts for both of them. I want to start off from the top as the favorite uncle."

Nyota informed him, "I hate to tell you, but my best friend is Styik's favorite uncle."

Toimu pressed his lips together and scoffed a laugh, "That Russian boy? Please, Yo. That's just because Styik has not met ... aww hell!" Something had happened in his flight, but it did not seem detrimental. "Girl, did you want anything else? You are distracting me from flying."

She answered, "No, and you better not crash! See you shortly."

"Love you, Yo." He ended the transmission.

Toimu and Nyota were closer than Yakpazauh and Nyota, for one thing – Yak was ten years older than Nyota. Nyota and Toimu were only three years apart. They were often at the same schools, interfering with each other's social lives: Nyota scaring off tramp girls and Toimu "accidentally" asking her about certain occurrences when their parents were near like, "Who was that guy holding your books today?" Throughout school, they drove each other crazy, but when Nyota graduated and left to travel with Livingston, Toimu found himself contacting her for advice on women, to ask her if she thought this one or that one would be okay, what their parents would think, etc. By the time she left Livingston and enrolled in Starfleet, Toimu was the closest person to her in her family, aside from Ashaki.

The closest person to Ashaki in the family was Toimu. Toimu was Ashaki's baby boy, the baby of the family, period, and growing up often referred to himself as the "favorite" son, brother, grandson, godson, neighbor... he seemed to think that he was the favorite person of everyone when they were younger. Nyota did not realize until after she was gone from home that he did such things to mask his insecurity. He wasn't as strong or independent as either of his siblings and dealt with it by claiming to be loved more. _That _was why Mama did not make him help Papa with the workload in his garden. _That _was why Baba did not put extra pressure on him to make right career choices. _That _was why both of his parents seemed completely crazed when he announced to him that he would be enlisting in Starfleet, even though they had accepted it when Nyota had done it.

The truth was Toimu was the one that their parents always worried about. He cried and whined a lot when he was younger. He was not nearly as focused in school as their other two children. His hobbies and interests kept changing. His friends kept changing. He seemed unstable to Mwinyi, and Ashaki always defended him, insisting that he just had not figured out what he wanted to do. Now, he was nearly twenty seven, and so far, he had been an amateur movie maker, a fiction writer, an architect, a shuttle mechanic, an intergalactic construction worker, and a professional student. Toimu went to Starfleet for only two years before quitting and spending different semesters at different learning institutions, trying to find one "that fit". He attempted to get a private pilot's license, _after _obtaining a personal shuttle off of a movie knowledge challenge. Nyota had always told Toimu that he was full of useless information, but Toimu claimed that he used every bit of information that he obtained from various places... winning his shuttle was the only example that he had provided in years.

At the moment he was taking a semester off, and using his other qualifications for money. Nyota hated the fact that he insisted on flying his shuttle, despite the fact that he had not been qualified to do so, but he won the shuttle, he saw no reason not to use it just because he had failed a "silly test". "Reckless" that was what he had stitched across his letterman jacket, which he was given for four years of participation with the media team – the only thing that he sort of stuck to in school. He kept it on his schedule, but he missed class a lot, and showed up to the meetings, sometimes. Nyota was surprised that he had even gotten the damned jacket and told him as much when he told her about it.

One thing about Toimu that he never gave up on or faltered in was loving their mother more than anything. Toimu would sometimes try to continue with things that he had grown tired of or grown to hate simply to not let Ashaki down, again... Nyota dreaded to think of how he would take the news of what had become of her.

Styik walked into the room and said, "Father said that I should retrieve you and Sytar. He wishes for us to board the shuttle, now and he will make certain that anything else in the room is packed." She placed Sytar unto her shoulder and Styik placed his own hands behind his back as they headed for the shuttle. "Mother, I have a question to ask you."

"I've told you, Styik, you do not have to present the question. You may just proceed to ask."

"Do you think that your family will accept me? We already know how Father's side of the family thinks of me, and Dr. Uhura, of course. But, what about your brothers? How do you think that they will receive me?"

"They better receive you however they receive Sytar." She stopped walking and turned to face the boy, "Styik, they have no idea about my mother, and when we tell them, I am not going to let them abuse you in any way. I better not hear one mumbling word against you, or you will see a very angry Mommy, and she will take no prisoners." He nodded his head, curtly, like Spock would have, then continued to walk. They both continued.

Upon reaching the shuttle area, Nyota briskly walked over to Spock and kissed him on the cheek. Spock did not outwardly react, but she knew that she had just made him embarrassed, as he was still in uniform and _officially _still in duty aboard the ship. She then greeted Kirk, Chekov, and Sulu the same way. Maybe that would help him, a bit. Kirk asked, "Does the captain get to hold the baby one more time?" Nyota handed Sytar over to Kirk and he accepted the baby, comfortably.

_The past week, Kirk had been practicing holding the child. Sytar had proven to be quite a "good" baby, hardly crying at all, then, when Kirk tries to pick him up, screaming at a frightening pitch._

"_Did you pinch him by accident?" Nyota asked._

"_No, I have nothing to accidentally pinch him with."_

"_Did you jerk him?"_

"_No, I think he just doesn't like me."_

"_Here, here... pause. Don't hand him to me, let me show you how to hold him properly. He's probably just uncomfortable. Here..." she helped Kirk to cradle Sytar down to a soft whine, and after trying to silence him with words and silly baby song, Kirk insisted on placing the boy back into his crib. Sytar immediately stopped crying. _

"_You need more practice, Captain." Spock stated. _

_Kirk threw both hands up in the air and announced, "I'll pass." _

But, he had been lying. He had practiced everyday, and now, he wasn't even stiff when he accepted the baby from his mother. Nyota took the time without the baby in her arms to take Chekov by the hand and lead him away from the group. Spock glanced at them, but tried not to watch them, because he knew that if he did, someone would make a comment, and the comment would annoy him more than the interaction between his wife and Ensign Chekov.

Nyota said, "This is going to be so hard. Who am I going to rush over to at all kinds of weird hours and pester to no end?"

"Your younger brother?" Chekov offered, knowing that Uhura considered him to be like her younger brother, and knowing that he was the person in her life that he himself was easiest compared to.

She answered, "He won't be there the whole time, and he probably is going to tear my heart out when he finds out about Mama."

"Dr. Uhura has not told them?" Chekov asked, very surprised.

Nyota shook her head, "No, and he is going to tell them in a few hours."

"He is going to ruin Sytar's first meeting with the family." Chekov whispered loudly.

"Luckily, Sytar is not going to remember it." was her answer.

"He is going to ruin Styik's first meeting with the family." Chekov now observed, slightly saddened by the revelation.

"I can take care of myself." Styik said, walking up. Chekov grabbed the boy and threw him over his shoulder, which made Styik laugh, despite the fact that he had been wearing his serious face all day.

Chekov put the child down and Nyota looked at him, seriously and said, "Styik, honey, Mommy and Pavel are having a personal conversation. That was why I pulled him aside, okay? So, please, excuse us for a moment longer." Styik nodded, his face serious again, and walked over to stand next to Spock.

Spock glanced at Styik and appeared to say something to him, then Nyota heard Styik say, "She made me leave their private conversation." She sighed. She could only imagine what kind of ideas that put into Spock's head, but she knew that Styik knew better than to plant them. She would deal with _him _later.

Back to Pavel's statement, she responded, in a whisper, "Styik is a little insecure about meeting them. If it goes too bad, he might shut us out. Do you think that you could check on him, pretty regularly, to see how he is handling everything? He would appreciate it, and so will I."

Chekov answered, "I plan to contact him as much as I can, and you as well, Uhura. I love the _both_ of you very much, and I will miss _both_ of you enough to be concerned with how you are _both_ doing, and I will want to check on Sytar, as well." She nodded her head and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

Spock now, was actually watching them, despite what type of comment may come of his behavior. When Chekov hugged Uhura back, the hug seemed to last for longer than Spock thought that it should. 12.15 seconds, and even when it ended, her hands were still on his shoulders. Kirk broke into Spock's thoughts with, "At least it's not Scotty." Spock looked at the captain. He was not the least bit impressed with the comment.

Nyota and Chekov made their way back to the group and Spock said, "If there are no other _personal_ matters to address, it would be prudent of you to now board the shuttle. You were asked to do so 9.653 minutes ago, Lieutenant."

She forced an angry smile and glanced at Chekov, "I told you I was going to get in trouble!" She said sarcastically, like a little child, as Spock sometimes seemed to speak to her like an unruly child, like _now -_ in front of others, which he knew made her upset, and he would hear a piece of her mind about it, but she did not want to leave the crew on such a note as her tearing into him about his tone or his jealousy issues, that they all knew were there, despite the fact that he seemed to think that no one did.

Kirk stared at her with wide eyes and she caught the look. It softened her anger a bit to know that Kirk had been intimidated by what he thought that she was about to do to Spock. _Not our last moments here, Kirk._ She thought to herself as she smiled at him and took the baby back. She placed the infant into the seat made specifically for the safest possible transport of an infant while on a shuttle. This infant shuttle seat had been there since the beginning of Uhura's first pregnancy, and she was delighted to finally be able to use it for her baby.

Styik climbed into a seat next to Sytar's seat, and began to secure himself in the chair. He thought back to the last time that he sat in a shuttle – when Sybok thought that himself, Styik, Nyota and her unborn child were about to fly away together and become a family. Styik smiled to himself about the fact that it had not become so, although he was slightly bothered by the shuttle ride. His concern was not the fact that he was afraid for himself, but he was concerned about Sytar's safety. The baby looked comfortable and safe in the seat, but Styik found himself still worried about his brother as he watched Nyota secure herself in the seat on the other side of the baby.

She looked at Styik and asked, "Are you ready?"

He nodded his head once, then asked, "In the event that something happens to this shuttle, do you know the margin of safety for Sytar in that seat?"

"No, but Spock does and he is comfortable enough with it to allow us to travel." Styik nodded his head and felt himself calm down about the issue. Spock's certainty always granted both of them the necessary trust to follow through with the things that they may have worried about without it.

Spock climbed into the shuttle with Kirk, Sulu and Chekov behind him. Nyota looked at them, glad that they had decided to take the ride to the surface with them, and wishing that the others could have come too. Dr. McCoy, for example, she wished could have been there, but instead, he had to remain away from the baby, as some type of virus had been going around the ship and McCoy was worried about passing any germs along to Sytar. Nyota stroked her baby's face and whispered in Swahili, "If you only knew how precious you are to everyone in your life." Styik glanced at her when he heard what she said, but did not comment.

Sulu set up in the pilot's area, with Chekov with him and Kirk and Spock seated themselves behind Nyota and the children. Nyota had not been on a shuttle in years, and she was anxious to get this over with and have Sytar safely on the ground. She felt a hand on her own hand and looked down to see Spock's long, pale fingers gently stroking her soft mahogany skin. _"I apologize for my tone, earlier. Please forgive me." _She heard him say directly to her mind.

"_I forgive you. You have escaped punishment, __**this time**__." _She responded, knowing that Spock probably had needed coaching from Kirk to even know that an apology was in order, but accepting the fact that he had come to a point where he did take advice from human men when dealing with her, when before, he had been so reluctant to do so.

As they began to take off in the shuttle, Nyota closed her eyes and began to sing. She chose a song that her mother sang around the house when she was a child, and when Styik began to hum along she opened her eyes and smiled at him, continuing to sing. Apparently, her mother was still singing the song by the time Styik met her. It was an old African song, in Swahili, in which the singer asks for God to smile upon the children of the world. Nyota did not know if the song had a title, or if the song was an official song or just a folk song passed down generations, but it seemed appropriate to her, for the journey and it helped her to feel more at ease when she sang it.

Before she knew it, they were landing in the shuttle bay of the New Vulcan Embassy. There was a group of Vulcans dressed in all red robes and pants, and one of them approached the shuttle as the members of the family began to get out. The one who approached greeted Spock with the Vulcan salute, which Spock returned. The two of them began to speak in High Vulcan to each other, but Nyota could not hear them from where she was, getting Sytar out of his seat. She was going to climb out of the shuttle when the Vulcan in red broke away from his conversation with Spock to quickly move to help her step down from the shuttle.

When he did this, he placed one of his hands on the small of her back and the other on her elbow, which made her blush slightly, as she noticed that the Vulcan was extremely attractive. This made her embarrassed, because even with her skin tone, she knew that everyone could see her blushing to a cinnamon color, and she also knew that Spock would have comments about it, later, when no one was around to hear his jealousy come out. She thanked the Vulcan without looking at him.

"No problem, My Lady. This is a part of my job." Now, she looked at him and briefly studied his face. He had an olive complexion and long black hair, hair that fell down his back, but was tied in a ponytail with several ties the entire way down the ponytail. His hair was slick back, not with bangs and his eyes were amber. He was absolutely gorgeous, and she dropped her head, again, feeling her temperature go to a point that she was even more embarrassed about than before. The Vulcan introduced himself, "I am Vulrak, your personal guard. I was appointed to you by the High Vulcan council, and the others there standing with Sir Spock are other guards of your family."

She looked at the other Vulcans in red and bowed slightly to them. Her eyes settled upon Spock. His eyes said so much at once and none of it was good. She walked over to him with the baby and asked, "Did you know about this little detail?" She knew that it would be best to just ignore her discrepancy while all of these others were around. Spock nodded, once, and did not elaborate, although she could guess that he had not known that she would find Vulrak so attractive.

As they entered the Embassy, surrounded by the Vulcans in red, Spock walked next to Vulrak as Vulrak said, "After the events which occurred the last time that you visited us, the council decided that the noblewomen of New Vulcan were no longer safe to venture on their own, as well as the children. They elected to begin the High Vulcan guard, of their own Vulcans, as well as some of us, who they believed could be voices of peace to our brethren, after Sybok's departure." Nyota nodded. Vulrak was one of the outsiders, one of Sybok's former followers. That made her slightly nervous. As though reading her mind, he said, "I do not condone the taking of other men's wives or children. I am not like Sybok, and the only reason that I was grouped in with the others is due to the fact that I value emotion higher than I do logic. I believe in a balance of emotion and logic, My Lady, not a suppression of either. The difficult part of such a belief is that sometimes, one must be suppressed in order to keep the balance. However, suppression must vary. It can not always be logic or always be emotion. Such suppression creates danger to one's self and those around him." She nodded again as they entered the Embassy.

Kirk and Spock were escorted to where they would convene with the council, for a moment, while Nyota, Styik and Sytar were taken to their new home, at Sarek's mansion, by the High Vulcan Guard. Chekov and Sulu were with the family and Enterprise security personnel were beamed down to unpack the shuttle for Spock's family, to the mansion. Chekov whispered to Uhura in Russian, "Commander Spock is going to get you for the way that you looked at that guard." She threw him an angry look and he said, "Don't get mad at me, you're the one who forgot that you were married for a moment."

"It's just my hormones, Chekov. They aren't back to normal, yet!" She snapped back in his native language.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "You had better hoped that the Commander accepts this explanation. What is it with you and Vulcan men and their mean eyebrows and pointy ears?"

She punched him in the arm and retorted, "You are speaking negatively about my children, too!" He held his arm where she punched him and her face went soft. She rubbed the spot with her hand and said, "Sorry," in Federation Standard.

Vulrak smirked at them and asked, in Russian, "Are you family?"

Now, Uhura felt her entire face flush and Chekov stifled a laugh as he answered, "Practically, Sir."

Vulrak turned towards Nyota and explained, "One of the reasons that I was picked as your personal guard, My Lady, is because I am an expert linguist. Your father recommended me, in the event that a threat could come to you through someone attempting to use some language other than the ones that most are familiar with. I apologize for not telling you before your interactions with your family, here." She shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it. A moment ago, you said that my father recommended you. Did you mean Spock's father, Sarek, or did you mean, my father?"

"Your father, Dr. Mwinyi Uhura. My brother was in his care at the institution. He and I are friends. He is friends with most of us, despite Sybok's betrayal of him."

"Are you also familiar with my mother?" She asked, curiously.

"Your mother was like a mother to my brother, before her unfortunate accident." Vulrak reflexively glanced at Styik and Styik grabbed Nyota's free hand. She squeezed his hand. _"Do not worry, Styik. No one is blaming you. I promise that I will not let anyone do anything to you." _She spoke mentally with her son.

Styik had known the child that Vulrak was speaking of. He was a twelve year old boy named Zytok. He was quiet, to the point that Styik thought that he was a mute for most of their time in the place. After Ashaki's accident, the boy had tried to attack Styik, and it was the first time that Styik had heard him speak. He had said, "You hurt her!" And proceeded to choke Styik. Dr. Uhura had stopped the boy and had him restrained. It was then that Dr. Uhura decided that it was not safe for Styik to leave his own room and began to keep him there at all times. Styik accidentally passed his emotions into Nyota and she flinched, but when he tried to pull his hand away, she held tightly to it. It was uncomfortable, but she could handle it. Styik would not have to handle it alone.

Sulu received a call from the captain on his communicator, "Mr. Sulu. You and Mr. Chekov report back to the shuttle. I'm headed that way now. Kirk out." Chekov and Sulu both hugged Nyota and Styik before promptly following Kirk's orders. Nyota wished that she could have had the time to say goodbye to Kirk, but she realized that this was just a stop along the way and that he had responsibilities to tend to. When it was only herself, her sons and her personal guard in the fantastically large bedroom, she realized that her life as she knew it had ended and a new life had just begun.

She decided not to meet up with her family until Toimu arrived on the planet. With her Vulcan noblewoman attire on, and Sytar wrapped up in a soft blanket, she waited patiently for Tiomu's shuttle. After he landed, quite erratically, to her amusement, he got out of the shuttle and stared at her for a moment. After a while he called out, "Yo?" She smiled at him and he rushed over to her and greeted her with a hug. "Girl, I thought that you were one of them. Why do you have on all these clothes? Are they Muslims?" The question caused Vulrak to laugh. Toimu looked at him and asked, "Who is this?"

"I am Vulrak, the Lady Uhura's personal guard." Vulrak answered.

Tiomu looked around and asked, "Where is the rest of your family? Where's my other nephew? Where is my brother-in-law? Where is Baba, Mama, and Yak? Is something going on?"

Nyota placed her hand on Toimu's shoulder and said, "Calm down, Toimu. Spock is convening with the council, Styik is testing for entry at the school, and I wanted to wait on you before I had to face Baba and Yak." She purposefully left out "Mama",not wanting to lie to him, but not wanting to tell him the truth either. Toimu's face automatically distorted and he asked, "Baba and Yak? Where is Mama?"

Vulrak looked at Nyota, to see if she needed him to explain, but she quickly answered her brother, with, "We have to meet up with Baba and Yak, first. I am not sure if I know how to tell you about Mama."

"Just tell me, Yo. You know that anything bad would be easier coming from you, to me, than Baba or Yakpazauh."

She took a deep breath and said, "Mama had a breakdown. She is in the institution, as one of the residents, or at least she was the last time that I was here." Toimu leaned forward as though the wind had been knocked out of him, like he had been hit hard in the guts. Nyota touched his cheek and said, "I am so sorry that I did not tell you. I'm sorry." He gave her a hug and crumpled onto her shoulder, trying not to cry. He was successful. No tears fell, though he spasmed a few times in trying to prevent them.

He disconnected the hug and asked, "Will she be alright?"

"Her condition is rare and seems irreversible, at the moment." They began to walk to the hover transport, as Vulrak ordered members of his guard to unload Toimu's shuttle and bring the items to Dr. Uhura's home. He helped Nyota into her seat and Toimu climbed into the transport, as well. Vulrak slid in next to the driver and the transport headed for Dr. Uhura's home.

Toimu and Nyota remained silent for the short ride, and Vulrak looked back at his ward several times along the way. When they arrived, Vulrak sent the driver to the door to announce Nyota's arrival. This treatment was new and strange to her, as she had never come to her father's house before in need of any announcing, but Vulrak had told her that it was a safety precaution, for the driver to check to see that the intended host was there, and not an intruder or waiting predator. She seriously doubted that they had to worry about someone taking her, but at the same time, she was glad that if somehow Sybok or one of his followers decided to seek vengeance, they would have to get past all of this junk first.

Vulrak helped Nyota from the vehicle and Toimu climbed out and stormed quickly towards the door of his father's home. "Toimu!" Nyota tried to call out, but her brother did not seem to hear her as he rushed passed the driver who was at the door, pushed the door open and immediately began yelling in Swahili. The driver rushed away from the door and back to the transport. Nyota headed for the house, but Vulrak gently caught her arm and informed her, "My duties do not permit me to allow you to enter a hostile environment."

"It's my family." She told him.

"I am familiar with the concept of family, but I can not allow you to move forward, especially not with the infant in your arms." He replied.

"Couldn't you just come along with me, to make sure that I don't get hurt? I am concerned about my family, Vulrak."

He shook his head and told her, "My duties are clear, My Lady. I am to let no harm come to you, or your child and I am not to allow you to enter into a hostile environment." Toimu emerged from the house and approached Nyota, but Vulrak quickly cut him off.

The man looked at the Vulcan in front of him, then at Nyota and said, "Did you think that was funny?" Nyota looked confused, then she turned towards the house and saw Ashaki standing in the doorway with Mwinyi, and Yakpazauh behind them. Nyota's knees went weak, but Vulrak noticed and caught her, to assist her with her balance. Toimu said, "Because, I did not think that it was funny, at all." Nyota looked at Toimu. He was angry with her.

She then looked at Vulrak and asked, "Is it still considered a hostile environment?"

"The threat is minimal." Vulrak answered. He escorted her to the house.

Ashaki smiled brightly and said, "Nyota!" She threw her arms around her daughter, then reached for the baby, "Let me hold my grandson." Nyota passed Sytar to Ashaki, turned to Vulrak and said, "Stay with the baby. I need a word with my father, alone." She grabbed Mwinyi by the sleeve of his shirt, something that she never would have thought to do before, and pulled him into the house, into another room. "What have you done?" She asked.

"Sybok was not the only Vulcan in New Vulcan with the ability to mend Ashaki. Dr. T'Priu helped me, for the reunion. I knew that Ashaki would have wanted to see her first grandchild. Why did you tell Toimu about her condition?"

"Because he asked, and unlike you, I am not a liar!" She whispered loudly, not wanting them to hear her from the other room, but finding it hard to control her tone.

"I am not a liar, Nyota. I am merely trying to protect my family from unnecessary hurt. Your brothers will not be here again probably for a number of years. They do not visit often, and I did not want their visit to be an unpleasant one."

"So you had Mama mended, even though she asked you not to, and you promised not to... that seems to make you a liar." Yak entered the room and both Nyota and Mwinyi became completely silent.

Yak leaned against the wall and said, "Baba, it would seem that you owe us an explanation. Both Toimu and I know that Nyota is not vindictive or dishonest. She has a very limited sense of humor, which is for the most part, when in effect sarcastic and intelligent. I have a problem believing that she would tell Toimu a story like that as a prank, and she seemed genuinely shocked to see Mama."

Mwinyi sighed and went back into the front room, where Ashaki was seated with the baby on her lap and Vulrak was standing guard. Toimu was standing in the center of the room with his arms folding, wearing a scowl. He looked from Nyota, to Mwinyi, then asked, "Is someone going to explain something?"

Mwinyi held out a palm towards the couch and said, "Yakpazauh has made a valid point in telling me what needs to be done here, today. I do have some explaining to do."

Ashaki's eyes glazed over and she interrupted, "Mwinyi, perhaps it would sound better coming from me. I only have a few hours, after all, and it is not certain when or if I will be mended again."

"What does that mean? You only have a few hours?" Toimu asked.

"Please, sit down, Toimu." Ashaki asked. When all of her children and her husband was seated, Ashaki looked at Vulrak and asked, "Would you mind excusing us for a moment, please, Vulrak?" He bowed respectively and waited outside of the front door.

Ashaki began to talk about her job at the institution, and how fond of the children she had become in the few short years that she worked with them, there. She told them of the story of a particularly troubled boy, and gave them the details of his unique situation, without revealing his name to them. She spoke of how the child felt about her and about his situation and her sorrow and love for the boy in his plight. Then, she told them about her accident, and about how they had dealt with the accident, keeping her in the institution, because it would be the safest place for her, in her condition, and mending her for special occasions and appearances. She told them of her desire not to be mended again, after Nyota's kidnapping and all of those details, which neither of her brothers had known about, either, and admitted that although she had not wanted to have another mending that she was truly grateful for the chance to see Sytar for the first time and to see the rest of her family again.

Toimu now could not keep himself from crying. He asked, "What happened to the child who did this to you." Now, the room went completely silent aside from his sniffles. He looked around the room to see Nyota, Mwinyi and Ashaki exchange glances.

Ashaki offered, "Toimu, surely you understand that this was not the child's fault and that he should not be blamed for my condition."

"I just asked a question, Mama. I'm only curious." He said.

Nyota took a deep breath and said, "Styik is the child." Now, Toimu's face froze on her.

He wiped his eyes, and his tears seemed to freeze in the ducts, because not another one fell down his cheeks. He asked, "You saw fit to adopt a child capable of what Mama just described to us into our family? For the duration of your pregnancy, you had something that dangerous in your home, and now near my nephew?"

"Styik is your nephew, too, Toimu." Yak said, calmly.

"Damn that!" Toimu snarled. "Styik is a little time bomb! If he loved Mama as much as she described and still managed to do to her what he did, what makes you think that he won't accidentally do something to hurt you or the baby in a similar manner? Spock agreed to this illogical shit? I know that it must have been your idea, Nyota. You with your bleeding heart saw a child that you though needed a family and took him in, but I am shocked and disappointed in Spock for letting you go through with it."

Nyota stared straight ahead, trying to center herself. Toimu was upset. He had just been given traumatic news, and he was just venting. She was not going to react to him. She walked herself through some meditations until she heard Toimu say, "You take in every nutso that you come across." He had not said it, but she knew that he was referring to Livingston, and it made her face grow hot. "What is it with you and these tragic figures. Your tragic Vulcan husband, tragic crazy beast son, your tragic mad scientist ex fiance..."

Nyota stood up and said, "And what is it with _your_ failure to launch, Toimu? Why don't you keep a job? Why do you get a degree, then quit the occupation and move to another? I may have a soft heart, but at least I have some direction. At least I know what I want my life to be and I work for it, and achieve at it. I could have lashed out at you for throwing your life away several times, but I accepted your decisions, because they were yours to make, and not mine!" She made herself hold back her tears. "But, you walk into this situation, with your spoiled rotten attitude, and I, out of love and respect for you, tell you the truth, as you asked me to, and then you turn right around and attack me!" Vulrak reentered the house and looked at Nyota. She waved a hand and said, "I'm not in danger, Vulrak." He still shut the door, remaining inside of the house. Nyota pointed at Toimu and said, "You have no idea what I have had to go through in the last few years as it relates to my career and my husband, and my children, but you know what, I do not have any regrets, Toimu. Unlike you, I can live with and stick with my decisions, and I better not hear you say anything else about my son, because you don't know what he has had to go through either! How dare you judge me? How dare you judge my family? Whether by marriage or adoption, my _tragic_ family is your family, now, so I suggest that you get real used to accepting the things that you can not change. My family is not one of your ventures. You can't just switch it because you don't like it." She reached for Sytar and said, "Let me have my son, I need to go."

Ashaki stood up, with tears in her eyes at all that had just happened and returned the baby to Nyota's hold. Nyota hugged her mother and said, "I'm sorry that I blew up like that, Mama. I really am glad that I had a chance to see you smile and that you had a chance to see the baby."

"I wanted to see Styik, too." Ashaki said. Now, Nyota pulled back from the hug and looked at her. Ashaki said, "I never had the chance to tell him that I did not blame him. I never had the chance to let him know that I still love him. Is it possible for me to see him? I do not have very long left, and I wish to tell himself, not just through one of your memories."

Nyota looked at Vulrak and asked, "Can you get him brought here?" He nodded once and used his finely tuned telepathy to contact Styik's personal guard and instruct her to bring him to the Uhura house.

When Styik entered, Nyota quickly went to hug him, then took him by the hand over to the rest of the family. Styik smiled when he saw Ashaki and she went to gather him into an embrace and lift him from the ground. She groaned as she did and said, "Oh, you have grown a lot since the last time I picked you up. You are a heavy boy! You look happy." She said. Then, he hugged her tightly, and Nyota knew that they were having a private conversation, for only the two of them to hear. Mwinyi walked over to them and stroked Styik's hair once, then took both his wife and the child she held into an embrace.

He whispered to the boy, "I have been wrong to blame you, Styik. Your mother has made me realize how much."

Styik glanced at him and smiled, then Ashaki put him down. She said, "I have confidence that you can figure out a way, Styik." She tousled his hair and pushed him forward towards Nyota.

Nyota gathered him near herself and said, "Styik, I want to introduce you to my two brothers, your uncles, Yakpazauh." Styik shook the man's hand and nodded briefly. "And Toimu." When Styik shook Toimu's hand, he quickly took his hand back and rushed to hug Nyota again. Nyota threw Toimu a glare and rubbed the side of Styik's face. "It's alright, Styik. He doesn't mean it. He is just confused, right now."

Styik stared at Toimu and Toimu offered, "Sorry. I'm not used to the whole transfer emotion through touch. Um... I got you and your brother some gifts! Spock said that you like nueroscience, so I picked up everything that I could on it, along the way. I also got some other smartsy gifts for you."

"Thank you." Styik said, still staring at Toimu.

A knock sounded on the door and when Vulrak answered it, Spock walked into the house. Styik immediately ran over to him and Spock gathered him from the ground. "What is wrong, Styik?" Spock asked. Styik laid his head against Spock's and Spock looked at Toimu. Nyota sighed and went to meet Spock.

"He didn't mean to scare him." She assured Spock. Spock nodded his head, then proceeded to greet the others in the family.

After greeting Spock, Toimu went outside. Nyota handed the baby to Spock, Spock put Sytar on one arm and kept hold of Styik with the other as Nyota followed her brother. She spoke first, "I was just mad."

"No, you were being honest. That's fine. I was wrong to jump you the way that I did." She gave him a hug and he asked, "How in the hell do you deal with your life? I have never understood how you handle everything so well."

"I do what I have to do, to be who I want to be, and have the life that I want to have." She answered. "And, despite the fact that you are spoiled and flighty, I know that you love me, and I know that you can learn to love my family too. I gotta tell you though, I think you messed up your first impression as favorite uncle."

They both laughed, then he said, "I'll bounce back. I usually do. How are you, though, Yo? I knew about the miscarriages, but what about the whole kidnapping ordeal? You over it?"

"It is something that has happened, and I continue to live my life. Sybok is imprisoned and Styik and I are both safe with Spock."

"I like Spock, but don't tell him. He might get an ego, and that seems too dangerous to place in a Vulcan's possession." He smiled when he said this.

They heard the door and turned towards it to see Ashaki staring blankly out ahead of her. Nyota covered her mouth. She knew about her mother's condition, but she had not yet seen it with her own eyes. Mwinyi helped Ashaki to their transport as she seemed unable to move at all, with him directing her each step, making her legs move to walk forward. Toimu turned away from the sight and said, "Her eyes look empty, like she's dead."

Spock approached Nyota, with Sytar still in his arms, and said, "It is time for us to go to the mansion. My family would like to meet, Sytar." She nodded her head and squeezed Toimu's hand. Spock said to him, "We will see you again, soon." Styik was next to Spock, holding on to his father as though detaching himself might be dangerous. Toimu nodded at both Spock and Styik, then went back into the house to talk to Yakpazauh. Spock looked at Nyota and told her, "Styik is not afraid of your brother. Your brother is afraid of Styik." She reached for the baby and Spock handed their son to her. "Styik is afraid of the possibilities that accompany another's fears."

"Styik is safe with us, Spock." She said.

"I know this, but he still worries." He informed her. Spock helped Styik into the transport and Styik strapped himself in. His uncle's reaction to him hurt his feelings, but at least he now knew how he would be received. Now, he had to face the Vulcan side of the family – the side that he was even more worried about. He reached for Spock's hand and Spock held his hand gently. That helped. Perhaps things would get better. Perhaps things would be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

**What Feels Right**

Spock opened the door of his father's mansion and Sarek stood in the walkway where they initially walk into the huge common room, ready to greet the family. As always, Nyota hugged Sarek and kissed him on the cheek. Sarek immediately said, "I apologize that I was not present earlier to welcome you to your new home, Lady Uhura. I noticed that your belongings have already been taken to your lodging quarters on the west region of the house. I certainly hope that the quarters are comfortable to you."

She nodded her head and said, "Comfortable, but a bit extravagant to say that it's in a Vulcan home. Also, it's a bit far away from everything else in the mansion. It's a far walk."

Sarek clasped his hands together and answered, "Yes, well the last time that you visited, Vulcans at the Embassy reported hearing sounds emerge from your room and I thought that you might enjoy the privacy of having that portion of the house to yourselves, for when you... need it." It took a moment for Nyota to realize that he was speaking about her and Spock sexually interacting, and upon realization, she felt herself blush tremendously and she looked at Spock, who, of course was not the least bit phased by the words.

"Thank you, Father." He said, evenly.

Sarek bowed to him and said, "Spock, welcome home. Welcome also to you, young Styik." He bowed to the boy, as well.

Styik bowed back and greeted him, "Hello, Grandfather."

If the word had affected Sarek at all, the Vulcan shielded it so well that he showed no sign of it as he informed Styik, "We prepared a room for you, as well, on the same side of the house as your parents, but a bit further down the hall from them. It is far enough away for them to maintain their discretion in their private moments, but not too far to travel if the need arises for you to do so."

"Thank you, Grandfather." Was Styik's reply.

Sarek looked from Nyota to Spock and announced, "I believe that I have addressed all of the formalities expected of me, and now, I believe there is a member of the family whom I have not yet had the chance to become acquainted with. Present to me my new grandson." Nyota _presented _Sytar to Sarek and Sarek gathered the baby and lifted him into the air to study him. He carefully rotated the boy he had collected, and observed, "The child's weight is very light. I would venture to say that he is approximately six pounds and perhaps five ounces… 6.547, to be exact. That is to be expected due to his early arrival. However, the boy seems fully functional. His limbs and appendages seem to be in working order. I presume from his brow lines that his eyebrows will grow properly. Although his ears are fairly rounded, now, I believe that the points on them will become more defined as he ages. Spock's had to, as well. This child is clearly healthy, and that is a positive discovery." He handed Sytar back to Nyota and headed for a seat in the common room. Spock and Styik followed, but Nyota stood still for a moment, simply holding the baby awkwardly and blinking. Vulrak placed his hand on her back and gently guided her towards the rest of the family.

Nyota finally laughed and said to Sarek as he took his seat, "That was the oddest handling of a baby that I have ever seen in my life." She took a seat near him.

Sarek looked at her for a moment before responding, "Certainly you did not expect me to give him the traditional human introduction. You are probably more accustomed to the illogical practice of speaking to the child in a high pitch voice, treating sounds as though they are words and adding rhyming non words on to other words. The Lady Amanda used that practice with Spock when he was an infant."

_Sarek could see her as clearly as though she were directly in front of his face. Amanda, laying on her side, on their bed, with the baby, Spock facing her and smiling brightly. She repeatedly touched the tips of his ears and sang out to him in a higher pitched voice than what she spoke with, "Spocky wocky has himself a little wittle pointy wointy, now doesn't he? That's right! That's right! Those points are showing now. Ooh, looky that! Little wittle pointy wointy on his wittle ears! Yea!" Baby Spock giggled and Sarek stared at Amanda, confounded, but not showing it._

_He said to her, "Your antics are preposterous. Even the baby seems to find them disturbingly ridiculous, as he is now laughing at you."_

_She kept her high pitch voice and bright smile as she announced, "Tell daddy that's the point. We want to amuse the wittle baby Spock. Who wants to see a happy baby? Huh? Mama wants to see a happy baby Spock. Mama wants to see a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy..." Her high pitch rose higher and higher as she repeated the word and Baby Spock let out a high pitched screaming giggle and flapped his hands._

Sarek's eyes glazed over as he reflected on the sweet memory of his late wife and the baby Spock. Now, he looked at his fully grown son, such a difference from the baby that he had been, and he looked at the golden baby Spock had made and thought about the Vulcan that he may some day become. He had to admit, both of them made him proud. Sarek said, "You have done well in your son's creation, Spock. You also seem to have done quite well with Styik. He looks like a completely different child than the one that you left with eight months ago. Also, your wife... she always was an excellent choice and without her, I am certain that your success with these boys may not have been so definite."

Nyota smiled at Spock and held out her fingers to him and he met hers with his. Both of them noticed Sarek's eyes move towards the gesture, although he did not respond to it. He held his hands out towards a chair across from himself and said, "Styik, your father has shared with me your interest in neurological science and your studies. Now seems a proper moment for you to share with me your ideas about the subject." Styik nodded once, took the seat that Sarek was offering to him and began to speak in his Vulcan monotone to Sarek about his self assigned dissertation research.

Nyota walked away to head for the bedroom to feed Sytar and Vulrak followed her until Spock began to follow, and told him, "You may rest." Vulrak bowed, respectfully and retired to the common room with the woman Vulcan who was responsible for Styik's safety. Nyota glanced at her and took note that she was an extremely beautiful Vulcan woman, probably the most beautiful one that she had ever seen. Even more lovely than Sybok's wife, Ravalan. Then, it occurred to her that she had not seen Ravalan. She looked at Spock, "What happened to Ravalan?"

He frowned at the question and responded, "She is here. She and my father are raising Sybok's son, Suzak... as Vulcan and wife." Nyota gasped and covered her mouth. Spock went on to say, "He needed a mate, as he realized that he would eventually go through..." He stopped talking as he realized that he had never discussed an extremely important portion of his nature to Nyota. She stared at him as though waiting for the rest of his thought and he finished with, "A time of passion."

She laughed, knowing full well that despite their calm demeanors, Vulcans apparently were capable of more than just "a time of passion" . She said, "Well, it's not a perfect situation, but at least she didn't sink her claws into Ambassador. Where is _he, _anyway? He should be here to see your son."

"He will be. He had business to tend to." Spock informed her. He wondered if she was speaking of him solely, or using the plural "your", but did not ask her. Perhaps, at this point, it was better to presume that she was speaking solely of him, as Sytar certainly was _only _his son with her. Trying to consider Ambassador Spock's relation to the baby made him uncomfortable.

"I want to tell you something." She said, stopping from the walk, which was now taking all of her breath. Spock paused and looked slightly concerned. He could tell that the walk was not easy. He thought that she may tell him that she was not feeling well, from her expression, but she said, "I am really glad that you decided to leave the ship and come with me. The meeting at my father's house was extremely difficult for me and for Styik. You have no idea how happy we both were to see you come into the house." Spock did not respond. He was unsure of how to and as he thought about the statement, it seemed that there was no response to it. She was just giving him information. She moved in closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "I know that it was difficult for you to agree to come with me in light of your duty to the ship and I really appreciate the fact that you stood by me."

Now, he answered, "Taking a leave of the ship was the logical course of action for our situation. The planet is not as safe as my childhood Vulcan, and I am comfortable in my choice to leave the Enterprise to take care of my family." She smiled up into his eyes and he began to walk again, taking her into a protective embrace as he did. She needed him holding her up this way, for her to be able to continue to walk. Then, he added, "Now that we are here, the thought of you here without me, but with Vulrak around is quite unsettling."

She sighed. She knew that it would come up, eventually. She dared to think that it may wait until another day, but there it was, out in the open – her moment to have to try to explain a little attraction. She chuckled, awkwardly, still embarrassed by the fact that the other Vulcan had gotten to her, earlier, and she attempted to salvage herself. "I am really sorry about my reaction to him. I feel so bad about that, especially with everyone who was there to see it. I know that you probably didn't appreciate it too much. I was caught off guard, and I did not have the time to make myself not react..." She realized from a look on his face that her words were not helping, much. So then, she said, "Surely, you know that no one, no matter what they look like could ever come close to comparison when I think of you, Spock. I love you above all other beings that I could ever come across." He led her into their room and she set Sytar down on the bed and took a moment to lie there and catch her breath.

Spock laid next to her and draped his arm around her, confessing, "Early into our relationship, you once asked me if I ever thought back to occurrences between us. Today, when you allowed yourself to react to your opinion of Vulrak, it triggered a thought in my mind of the night which you entered my quarters at the academy and discovered Nurse Chapel and I on what you thought to be a date. I never told you, but after you left, she informed me that you were being territorial with me, that you obviously considered me your territory, for no other woman to venture. I actually became pleased about that realization. I am pleased that you would wish to demand claim of me as your very own. I do realize that it does not have the same affect on you when I become territorial, and I sincerely try not to. After all, it is illogical to become jealous or angry. But, I must admit that when I saw the color in your face changing when he touched you, I found it extremely difficult to suppress my anger and my jealousy, however I did accomplish the task."

Nyota turned on her side to face her husband and stroke him down his face. It seemed to ease him a bit as she assured him, "Spock, as a human, it is not as easy for me to suppress my reactions. I may have seen something that I thought was attractive, but I will never search for or even hope for anyone else other than you. When I think about the fact that we existed in an alternate reality and we were not together, it breaks my heart!" She heard her voice crack and he temporarily shut his eyes when it did. She continued, "The thought of being without you terrifies me and the thought of being with anyone else does not even cross my mind. I knew that I was going to love you with all of my heart before I ever even obtained you, and that was why I tried. The feeling in my heart is why I fought to have you, and keep you, even when you were refusing to allow yourself to open up to me and to feel for me. This relationship has never been easy for either of us, I know – but the fact that we both kept going, despite that just confirms that there is no one else that either of us should be with, to me. From my hair follicles to the tips of my toenails, I am, will always be, and will always want to be, yours and yours alone, inside and out, Spock.." She said his full name. He had not realized that she had finally learned how to pronounced it correctly, and it took him by surprise, but he was more pleased by her heartfelt declaration. Spock pulled her close to himself and kissed her, grateful for the confirmation provided to him.

She sat up and reached for the baby, surprised that he had not at all began to cry, as she knew that he must have had to be hungry. It was certainly past time to feed him, that was clear from the feel of her breasts. She collected him in the manner appropriate for feeding him and proceeded to do so. Spock laid his head on her lap as she did and shut his eyes. He hardly wanted to leave the room again, but knew that he had to. He knew that he should go check on Styik and Sarek, but he decided that he would give them a bit more time together. He was right where he needed to be, in Nyota's presence. In the presence of the woman whom he belonged to. To him, it was a much deeper acknowledgment of sentiment. I belong to you. He enjoyed hearing it more than the traditional human _I love you. _Although, he would happily accept either, coming from her.

After she laid the child to sleep in his crib, she began to undress and confessed, "I am going to wash up and lay down for a while. If Ambassador arrives, you can just tell him to come inside, if that does not bother you."

"It does not. Also, it would be wise of you to spend the remainder of your down time here. Anything that you need, the servants can provide for you. Vulcans are not as sentimental as humans, and you will not be disturbed frequently, except for maybe by my father, Ambassador Spock, and Styik. I will let them know that if they must visit with you or the child, that it would be easier for them to come to you than you to them."

"Thank you." She said, but she knew that she would not be spending the remainder of her down time in that room. For one thing, she had to begin working out, ASAP. For another, it would be bad enough that she would be the only human that she would see besides her father, for months, she did not want to be so isolated that she hardly even saw him.

"T'Pring will bring you supper." He said on his way out of the door.

"Wait." She said. He turned around and she asked, "T'Pring? Wasn't that your fiancee's name?"

He answered, evenly, "That is the name of the woman who was intended to be my bond mate. She is Styik's personal guard." Nyota felt all of the color leave her face. The Vulcan hottie in the common room was Spock's sort of ex.

"She is absolutely beautiful, Spock." She felt a bit stupid for saying such a thing, but it was the first thing that had come into her mind.

Spock replied, "Her appearance is quite pleasant. She is a very logical Vulcan, as well."

Now, Nyota did not know what to say. It was not often that Spock made an agreement with anyone on the nature of the physical beauty of anyone, and the first time that she was hearing it, it just happened to be in reference to a woman who almost had her position in his existence. She asked, trying not to sound too desperate, "It does not make you uncomfortable to have her here, helping with your son?"

Spock's tone remained unchanged. "No, it does not. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

She nodded her head and said, under her breath, "Probably more uncomfortable than it makes you to have Vulrak here."

Spock lifted his eyebrow slightly and answered, "Vulrak is the best possible suited guard for you. His selection in guarding you was purely logical. If T'Pring makes you uncomfortable, she can be replaced. I will ask you to consider these facts: She is beyond capable. She has helped to perfect the guarding of Vulcan noble children in the past few months, as Vulrak's second in command."

Nyota decided to swallow her hurt pride and said, "Well, it seems to me that her selection in guarding Styik was completely logical, as well." After all, if she was the best Vulcan for the job of guarding their son, how could Nyota argue with such a fact. He nodded and left the room without another word. Nyota climbed into the shower and stared at the wall, thinking about this T'Pring. For some reason, she had always imagined her differently – like some waif of a wallflower Vulcan woman with a silly haircut and unflattering features, but the woman was lovely. Nyota Uhura had a lot of pride in how she looked herself, but found herself admitting that she even though that T'Pring was a much prettier sight, especially now, with Nyota's body all fatly out of whack and her skin still struggling to come back to it's usual flawlessness.

T'Pring had stunning light brown eyes and long, silky, sheen brown hair. Her eyebrows actually added to her attractiveness, as opposed to some of the other Vulcan women on the planet, and her ears were decorated with piercings, which made her seem oddly interesting, for a Vulcan. Nyota felt strange having seen the woman, in this house, and seeing that she looked better than her. Spock _probably _did not think so, but she would have no way of knowing but to ask, and she would have felt silly to ask him about such a thing... especially since their most recent talk. She finally decided to wash up and get out of the shower.

When she emerged from the bathroom with a towel draped around her and came into the bedroom, she paused upon seeing Ambassador Spock in the room, peering over the baby's crib, stroking the infant's face. "Spock." She said. He turned to see her, and froze for a moment, before turning back to the crib.

"I apologize for coming into the room unannounced. Spock told me that you wished to see me when I arrived. I did not expect you to be indecent." Ambassador Spock said, grateful that his tone did not betray his reaction to her body wrapped in only a thigh length piece of fabric, which barely closed around her heavy set build.

"I'm sorry that I came out like this. I expected you later, for some reason. I know that I am not a very nice sight to see right now, not like this." She reached for her luggage and stooped to dig out an evening gown.

"Miss Uhura, you are as pleasant a sight as you ever were. If anything, motherhood has increased your beauty." He did not look at her when he said this.

But, she looked at him as she pulled the evening gown over her head. She rubbed her belly and said, "Motherhood has increased _something_, alright. I am going to have to begin my exercise program, again. Oh, I am decent now, Ambassador." Now, he turned to look at her and she saw his eyes glaze over. _Beautiful, as always, _he thought. Nyota approached him and wrapped her arms around him.

When he returned the gesture, she kissed him slightly, on the lips and stared at him for a moment, then tilted her head and said, "I am sorry... It is amazing how natural that kind of thing comes to me, with you."

He lowered his head to stare into her eyes and replied softly, "I completely understand." She unhanded him. Ambassador Spock looked upon the baby again and commented, "He could not have entered into the world more perfect. He is exactly as he should be. I mourn for those which we lost, but now, we will appreciate Sytar even more." She laid her head on his arm and nodded, in agreement. Although he had not had any emotion in his tone, she could sense emotion in his words. His emotion only partially seeped through when he declared, "It is a strange thing to have a firstborn son and have to consider him not my own."

Nyota squeezed his arm and said, "I consider him yours. He is made up of your genes. It is a strange thing to me to look at you and try not to see my husband. I know that you are two separate beings, but you really are not. You have all of the same make up, the same parents, the same genes down to the very last chromosome... I do not understand how to separate the two of you, in my mind, or in my heart."

"Please, do not tell me these things, Ms. Uhura. Your confession will not make the situation any easier for either of us, nor for Spock." Ambassador Spock said. She wanted to retort, _"But you are Spock." _But, she decided to just leave the conversation alone, and wrapped an arm around him as they looked at the baby sleeping. _Their_ baby, sort of. She felt a headache coming on, and she meditated briefly. Just don't think about those details. For the moment, he is Spock, your husband, and this is your baby. In a moment, deal with whoever he is, at that time.

There was a knock on the door and a woman's voice with a strong Vulcan accent called out, "Lady Uhura, I have your supper."

"Enter!" Nyota called out, dropping her arm from around Spock. When T'Pring entered, carrying a tray, she stared at Ambassador Spock, as she asked Nyota, "Where shall I set this, My Lady?" Nyota cleared a few items from the nightstand and T'Pring set it down and looked at Ambassador Spock, for an awkwardly long moment. Then, she asked, "May I do anything else for you, My Lady?"

Nyota's eyes moved from T'Pring, to Ambassador Spock, curiously, then she answered, "No, thank you." T'Pring bowed respectfully to Nyota, then threw Ambassador Spock one last look as she left the room. Nyota walked back over to him and asked, "What did I miss, Mr. Spock?" The moment had passed. This was no longer her husband, but she still felt a prick of jealousy when she had the suspicion that something was happening between Ambassador Spock and T'Pring. Every woman knew that territorial look, even when a Vulcan woman was giving it. T'Pring had been emotionless, for the most part, but that last glance at the old Spock was one with passionate displeasure.

"Sarek believes that the bond between his house and T'Pring should be resumed through myself. T'Pring finds it logical, as does Spock. I have yet to decide." Ambassador Spock answered. Nyota felt like her wind had been knocked out. She sat on the bed and he came over and sat next to her, adding on, "I do not know if I could be bonded to her. I do not know that I have not been involuntarily pulled into the bond between yourself and Spock."

"It sometimes seems like you have." She said, trying to separate them in her mind, again. She might have to learn how...

Ambassador Spock broke into her thoughts with, "This is a realization that I myself share with you. It complicates the issue of whether or not I should attempt at a bond with T'Pring. My logic is something that I greatly value, however, I feel that I have lived a long life of logic already. I would enjoy a life of fulfillment, and this is not something which I believe I could find through a bond with T'Pring."

Nyota cherished this time. Whenever Spock opened up to her, she knew that the issue was grave, and now _this _Spock was treating her in the same manner, in a way that most Vulcans did not dare to share even with their wives, and she had two Vulcans to emotionally handle. She took his hand into hers and said to him, "Spock told me that you once told him to do what feels right, and because of that, I have you to thank for him returning to Starfleet and to me. I ultimately have you to thank for my new family. I love you, and out of love, I have to extend to you the same advice, your own advice. Do what feels right, Mr. Spock."

He removed his hand from hers and said, plainly, "What feels right is not an option for me, at the moment. I must wait until something else comes along." He did not need to explain it to her... she knew that she was what felt right for him, just as she had been for Spock, and no matter how much it seemed so, he was not her Spock. He was not her husband, and she belonged only to Spock, _her _Spock, her husband.

That did not stop her from wanting to hold him in her arms and soothe away his pain with her embrace and her kisses. To look into his eyes and give him the comfort in knowing that he did have a home, within her heart, and that it could never be destroyed, as long as she lived. It did not stop her from wanting to lay down with him and convince him in every possible way that she knew how, that nothing else mattered but what they shared. She sadly looked at her hands and replied, "Then, I pray that your wait is not in vain."

Styik found the sight of her amusing and distracting, using the small infant as a weight as she proceeded to do squats, lunges, twists, and crunches. She had began with stretches, while Spock and Styik were having their early morning meditation. Then, she used Sytar while she did her toning exercises. After the morning meditation ended, Spock left for the Embassy, and Nyota and Styik headed for the obstacle course at the Academy, while T'Pring and Vulrak accompanied them, remained on the sidelines, and kept the baby.

Being Spock's family had allotted Styik and Nyota the privilege of using the course each morning. Styik ran the course once, for his daily exercise, while Nyota faltered behind, with her weight, at her own current pace. When he finished, he came back around, caught up with her and finished the rest of the course with her, at her pace, for moral support.

After they finished, Styik went to wash up and headed for school, where it was not necessary for T'Pring to be, once he entered the building. Typically, she went off into her own doings until it was time to collect him after dismissal from lessons. Mostly, she went to the Embassy, but Nyota was unsure of what she did there. Nyota washed up and began reading and studying. She read wireless reports of the Federation news and listened to the frequencies that she could pick up from her own system. Her mornings were not too eventful. Vulrak would have one of the house Vulcans bring her breakfast. Sometimes, she would get a transmission from Toimu to meet up with him. Toimu had decided to stay on the planet, after finding out about Ashaki. He asked Mwinyi to bring her home and dedicated himself to watching her and making sure she was alright while Mwinyi was at work. Nyota was glad to be able to spend time with him, and she was glad that her mother was at least back in a house, even if she may not have been aware of exactly where she was at all times.

Many afternoons, Nyota spent babysitting Suzak for Ravalan to allow the Vulcan of passion some time to herself. Nyota greatly enjoyed having the nearly eight month old Vulcan baby with her for the period that she did. He could walk nearly as well as a human child and he could say several words, clearly, although he did not use sentences, yet. Spock had informed her that Sytar probably would not develop as quickly as Suzak, being that Sytar was only a quarter Vulcan and Suzak was full blooded, but Nyota did not care how quickly Sytar developed, as long as he remained alive, healthy, and well. Suzak called Sytar "baby", never by name, and called Nyota, "lady". He liked to hand items to Sytar and watch the smaller baby squeeze them. "Strong", he would say to the action. Suzak also enjoyed playing with Nyota's ears. He found them to be funny, she guessed because she was the only human that he had familiar exposure to, and her ears were the only ones like them in the house. Nyota was happy that Ravalan was not the type of Vulcan to raise a child to denounce all emotionalism, and hoped that Sarek would not put such a pressure on the boy as he grew older.

"Sing", Suzak would sometimes tell Nyota, seemingly out of nowhere, and no matter what she was doing, she would begin to sing a song in Vulcan and he would smile at it. He, like most others, enjoyed hearing her singing voice. When Ravalan came to retrieve him, he would look at Nyota and say, "kiss" and Nyota would kiss him on the cheek, while he gave a kiss to the air. She would make a loud "mwah" sound, which he would say along with her as he kissed nothing.

Nyota would sometimes take a short nap after Ravalan collected Suzak. Whenever Sytar wanted her, he would give a soft whine. He really was a quiet baby and had not cried very much, at all. But, while she was sleeping, she heard her son's soft whine, which her ears had become accustomed to waking to. She was pleasantly surprised to find Ambassador Spock seated on a chair, playing with the baby when she stirred. He did not seem to notice her open her eyes as he coaxed the baby, "No more noises, or you may wake Mommy." She could not keep herself from laughing lightly at his humane tone, and Ambassador Spock looked at her. "I apologize, Ms. Uhura. He has been well, until just a moment ago." He approached the bed with Sytar in his arms, explaining, "When I entered into the room, he was wide awake and you were sleeping quite peacefully, so peacefully that I did not wish for either of us to awaken you."

She sat up and patted the spot next to herself on the bed. "Have a seat, Mr. Spock. Sytar is probably just hungry again." Ambassador Spock sat on the bed and handed the baby to Nyota. When the infant became overtly excited just to be in her arms, she confirmed, "Oh, he is definitely hungry, alright. He seems to need a diaper changing too. Could you hand me that baby bag next to the door?" He went to do as she asked and she began to feed Sytar.

Upon turning around to see her, Ambassador Spock froze in place, and took a deep, silent breath. Perhaps he should simply focus on her face, and not even glance towards the feeding. This is a natural part of life, nothing else. To envision her in any way other than that of a mother feeding her baby would be illogical and distasteful. He kept his eyes fixed on her face as he presented the bag to her from the side of the bed. "Sit down, Spock and open the bag for me." He simultaneously hated and loved when she called him "Spock", it made things seem too comfortable between them, which made things feel more complicated to him. He returned to his previous seat on the bed with the bag and opened it. "Now, just take the items out of the bag and set them neatly on the bed for me, please." He followed the instructions, quickly, focusing himself on the items, and not daring to glance in her direction.

Once Ambassador Spock laid all of the materials out, he sat still, staring straight ahead with his hands placed firmly on his knees. After a while, he felt her moving next to him and he glanced over just in time enough to catch a full glimpse of her round, heavy breast being placed back into her top. He turned quickly away, although the "damage" was already done, and with his photographic memory, he knew that the sight would remain with him forever. "Here," he heard her say. He looked at her and she placed a baby blanket on his shoulder and said, "I am going to show you how to burp him and change his diaper, you know, in case you and T'Pring ever have a baby." She laughed lightly, but the look on his face showed her that he was not amused. She stopped smiling and said, "I apologize, Mr. Spock. I will never joke like that again." She showed him how to burp the baby and helped him to change his diaper. Almost immediately afterwards, Sytar went sound to sleep.

"I have decided, and the answer is no. I am not going to become bonded to T'Pring again." Ambassador Spock announced, calmly.

Nyota turned from the crib to the elder Vulcan seated on the bed and asked, "Whatever happened to the two of you the first time? I mean, you weren't with me in your alternate lifetime, so I know that _I _didn't interfere, like I did this time..." She sat next to him and placed one of her legs beneath her body weight.

Ambassador Spock told her a story about how he began to go through this mating period called Pon Farr, and she was not familiar with it, so he told her all about it, surprised that Spock had not. She found herself even more shocked that Spock had left this information out. Then, she remembered what he had told her about Sarek's current marriage to Ravalan, for a time of passion. Pon Farr must have been what he had been referring to, but she did not want to take her focus too far away from Ambassador Spock's story. Spock would have to explain all the particulars, later.

In that time period, he was on the Enterprise and needed to go back to Vulcan (the old Vulcan) to have his ceremony with T'Pring, so that he could mate with her instead of possibly dying. When he got there and began his ceremony, T'Pring made him try to fight Kirk to the death. Nyota gasped and covered her mouth at the discovery, but the elder Spock quickly tried to explain T'Pring's logic behind it... how she had not wanted to be the wife of a legend and how she had a chosen another mate that she wanted instead. Nyota did not see it as a good reason, but then again, she was not as _logical_ as T'Pring. Spock had thought that he had killed Kirk, and it had broken the fever of his Pon Farr. He was delighted later to see that Kirk was still alive, and his attachment to T'Pring was released.

Nyota sat silently for a while, then she asked, "So that silly bitch thought it was logical to just give you up? Funny, she walks around here singing a completely different tune. She wants one of you. I think that she wants my Spock, and since she can not have him, she is trying to have you."

"That is a logical prediction. This T'Pring had not come to the point in her life where she found another mate before Spock released her from their bond for you. She thinks it was rather disgraceful to her, to be turned down for a human, by a Vulcan who is half human, himself." Ambassador Spock said. "She was able to get onto an evacuation shuttle to exit Vulcan before it was destroyed. With the way that things have turned out for our people, she may still wish to be connected to the young Spock, despite the fact that she has been replaced. "

"She may also wish to have her feelings hurt. I know that Vulcans do not deal in feeling, but if she wants to fight over Spock, someone ought to give her the statistics of my record with fights over him. I am second to none."

"That much is clear, Ms. Uhura." He responded, trying not to smile.

She smiled at him, then asked, "So, what made you decide not to marry her? Besides the fact that she tried to have you fight your best friend to the death and she shacked up with some other Vulcan before you were separated. I mean, that wasn't her, not this one, but another one, right? This junk is confusing when I start thinking about it."

"My past with her had nothing to do with my decision. My past with you did. I have tried a logic based life and it was rewarding for me. I gained friendships that I can never replace and lived a life that I would never trade. There are things that I may have changed if I could, but hoping for things that could have been will not make them so. Therefore, I am going to do as you suggested to me, and do what feels right. I have not yet discovered an option on the matter, but I do know that it is not in a relationship with T'Pring. My past with you, having lived it the way that I did, and now knowing how differently it could have been if I would have dealt in logic less, I must attempt to live for myself, this time." Ambassador Spock said. Nyota placed her hand over his and smiled.

Only a moment later, Styik entered into the room and paused when he saw Ambassador Spock and Nyota seated closely together on the bed. He glared at him and glanced at Nyota, "What is _he_ doing on my father's bed?"

Ambassador Spock stood up and Nyota folded her arms and said, "Excuse you, young man, but there are no adults in this household who answer to you. You owe Ambassador Spock an apology." Styik stared at the old Vulcan, but did not make an attempt to apologize. She had heard that Styik was not fond of Ambassador Spock. He seemed to be even less fond of him than he had been of Spock when they first took him in, but yet and still, Ambassador Spock was his elder and was a variation of Spock. He also was a friend of Nyota's and her present company, and Styik was not going to speak in that way concerning him. Nyota said sternly, "Styik, that was not a suggestion, Son. You were rude and I expect you to apologize to Ambassador Spock."

"I apologize that you were seated on my father's bed, Ambassador Spock. No one is more apologetic about that than I." Styik said, evenly. Nyota stood up, now, angry and marched over to him.

She grabbed his arm and said, "That is not funny! You need to respect..." She screamed a loud scream, let go of him and fell to the floor. Vulrak rushed into the room from outside of the door, with T'Pring entering behind him. Nyota held her head, the baby woke up crying, and Styik covered his mouth and nose with both hands. His eyes widened at Nyota on the ground and he was afraid for her.

T'Pring walked up behind him and asked, "What happened?"

Vulrak checked on Nyota and she shook her head and muttered, "I am fine." Ambassador Spock had picked up Sytar to try to calm him from the terrifying scream which had disturbed his rest. The baby was not letting up. Styik looked at Ambassador Spock and Sytar and found himself becoming mad, again, instead of afraid.

T'Pring looked at Styik and asked, "Was this your doing?"

"It was an accident." He said, uncovering his face. "I got mad." He tried to calm his demeanor as he answered, but there was a slight tremble in his voice.

T'Pring ordered, "Report to your room. Your father will be notified for an issuing of punishment for your actions." Styik lowered his head and began to leave.

Vulrak helped Nyota to stand and she said, "Wait." Styik paused and looked at her. Nyota's face was hurt, not physically, but emotionally. She waved everyone out of the room, but stopped Ambassador Spock. Vulrak and T'Pring glanced at each other, walked outside of the room, and closed the door. Nyota folded her arms and asked, "Why is it that I, your mother issue an order to you, and you challenged me, then when this Vulcan woman issues one, you obey? Do you respect her more than you do me?" Styik glanced at Ambassador Spock, then looked back at Nyota, without answering. "And now, you won't even answer me? I am very disappointed in you Styik." She said. She shook her head and turned away from him, "Go. Follow T'Pring's order." Styik heaved out a heavy frustrated sigh and stormed out of the room and down the hall, leaving the door open, with T'Pring following him quickly.

Vulrak reentered the room and asked, "Do you need me to meld with you, to make certain that no harm has been done?" She shook her head, not wanting to look at him, or anyone else, for that matter. Styik had hurt her feelings, and she wanted to be alone.

As she collected the baby from Ambassador Spock, he said, "I will leave you to your solitude." He was so in tuned with her. She did not even thank him, but she could tell that he knew that she was grateful. Vulrak announced, "I shall be right outside of the door, as usual, My Lady." She nodded without looking at him, and after she heard the door shut, she took a deep breath and allowed a few tears to fall, but she wiped them away, and her cry was over. Thank you Spock for silent meditation techniques.

When Spock entered the room, he came in quite quickly and she could tell that he already had been told about the earlier situation, because of his urgency. He sat next to Nyota on the bed, placed his hand on her head and said, "Tell me what happened." She replayed the entire situation in her mind, and he pulled his hand away. He sighed and folded his arms. "What shall I do with him?"

"He seemed to feel bad enough that he had almost hurt me. I don't want to be too hard on him, because he has been having a hard enough time at the school. The logical Vulcans reject him for being so passionate and the others reject him for not being able to control himself when he is passionate. He is having a rough time, but at the same time, I don't want him thinking that just because he is having a rough time he can come home and act however he wants to act, and treat people however he wants to treat them."

"He really hurt your feelings when he responded to T'Pring." Spock stated. It was not a question, he had already felt her sorrow from the meld.

She tried to explain, "I had just told him to do something, and he refused. He did not even flinch in doing what she said."

Spock attempted to explain a theory, as well. "Perhaps he believed he had been defiant enough for one evening, but I will talk to him about it. I expect him to respect both of you, but particularly you, Nyota." He stroked her face, gently with his thumb. "In the meantime, Ambassador Spock and I have decided that perhaps it would be wise not to accidentally provoke him any further. He will no longer visit you in our bedchamber." Spock announced this news a bit too proud for Nyota's liking. She was not going to make an issue of it, since both Spocks had agreed; it would be a done deal. She nodded her head, then leaned forward to lay on Spock's chest. "He loves you. It is as you said, he is having a difficult time at the school. I am sure that it was not his intention to disappoint you. I will speak with him, immediately." He gently removed her from his body and left the room.

Spock entered Styik's room and found him heavy into his emotional modulator. The boy was groaning and struggling with the machine, but as he was restrained, it would not let him go. He was crying and practically roaring as the machine announced that it was about to inject him again. His levels were critical, and the machine did not seem to be helping. After over an hour, finally, Styik's levels were safe enough for the machine to release him. He immediately rushed over to Spock and threw his arms around him. He began crying and confessed, "I was not trying to hurt Mother. I would never do that on purpose. I want to be somebody different. I hate being me, Father. I hate myself."

Spock felt his own throat catch hearing Styik say these words. He simply held him in his arms and rubbed his hair for a while. "Please do not say such things about yourself, Styik. Both your mother and I realize that you did not intend to hurt her. We never assume that you do the things that you do on purpose. Hearing you claim to hate yourself is very painful for me, because I love you, very much. I do not wish for you to have the amount of pain that you have."

Styik pulled back from the hug and looked at Spock's face. "Why do you love me? I have done nothing to earn your love. There is no logical reason for anyone to love me."

"There is no logic to love itself, but it is something that does exist and it is something that is extremely prevalent in our family." The answer flowed out of Spock, without him even considering it, but it felt like the right thing to say, despite that fact. Spock hardly ever dealt with his family's emotions logically. They made it quite complicated to do so, and he had adapted to their needs.

"Uncle Toimu is afraid that I am going to hurt Mother or Sytar like I did Grandmother Ashaki, and I almost hurt Mother. I could have hurt her." Styik squealed and began to cry uncontrollably.

Spock placed his hands to Styik's crying face and withdrew from him every bit of pain that he could. He continued with this for a while before the door opened and Nyota walked in. She did not close the door when she walked over to them. Styik glanced at her, but Spock did not break his hold from the boy. Nyota wrapped her arms around both of them and Vulrak and T'Pring both stood right outside of the open doorway, watching them. After a while, Styik stopped crying and turned to hug Nyota. She collected him into her arms and Spock glanced over and shut the door with his foot.

T'Pring looked at Vulrak and sent him a mental message, _"Did you happen to peer in and notice the connection between the three of them? Not even your Sybok could break it."_

"_That is excellent news, T'Pring, as we would not wish for anyone to break the connection between them." _Vulrak responded. T'Pring did not answer. She simply walked away and headed for her own quarters. Vulrak watched her go, with his arms folded. When Spock and Nyota emerged from the bedroom, Spock informed him, "Vulrak, you may retire to your quarters as well. I am going to remain here for the rest of the night."

When Spock was on this side of the house, Vulrak was not needed outside of the door. Vulrak nodded and said, "Very well, Sir Spock. Good evening to you, and to you, Lady Uhura." He bowed, then headed down the hall himself. Spock and Nyota went back into their own bedroom, and her first action was to walk over to Sytar's crib and look at him. Spock walked up beside her and placed an arm around her waist.

"Dear Lord, please do not allow this baby to ever have to face the things that his brother has." She whispered to herself. Spock pressed his nose against the side of her head and mentally told her, _"Whatever either of them will have to face, we will be there for them." _She laid her head back onto his chest and they stood at the crib until she grew tired.

Nyota went to bed. Spock did not. When they had been in Styik's room, connecting with him, showing him, through touch telepathy the depth of their love for him, he sensed an interference, an intrusion. He sensed someone else, within the vicinity, peering into one of their minds, most likely Nyota's as hers was the easiest. He did not go to sleep at all that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**In Speaking of Fervor**

Spock had been working at the Embassy, as a diplomat to Starfleet, and at the New Vulcan Science Academy, as one of its instructors to the branch of attendants who descended from the Vulcans of passion, and he had been dedicating most of his time to work.

Styik had been coming from the New Vulcan Early Education Center, everyday and rushing immediately to his emotional modulator, where he seemed to spend hours connected to the machine before ducking into the learning bowl in the family learning facility, inside of the mansion.

Nyota had began light exercising and increased every week, and was proud to say that her performance on the obstacle course had become much better and figure was returning to normal, but she was ashamed of herself in thinking that she still did not seem to look as good as T'Pring.

In speaking of T'Pring, the Vulcan woman drove her completely crazy. The woman would have these long drawn out conversations with Spock about these science things that Nyota did not really know enough about to be a part of the conversation, nor could she understand from context clues enough to offer any input. It was simply what T'Pring was interested in, science, telepathic tuning, and the teachings of Surak.

Spock was not particularly interested in telepathic tuning, but the other two subjects, he would get lost in conversations with T'Pring about and not even take notice of the fact that Nyota had retired from the room. She tried to suck it up. After all, isn't that exactly how her relationship with Chekov was on the ship? What really made her frustrated was the fact that after Styik was retired to his room for the night, T'Pring would change from her guard robes into classy attire which most Vulcan women did not wear – New Vulcan evening gowns which catered more to the passion of the cave Vulcans than the logic of the old Vulcan residents. These gowns were beautiful, and though they covered most of the body, Nyota saw them as Vulcan lingerie, and she did not like T'Pring anywhere near Spock in any lingerie, even if it was lingerie that looked like a whole damn dress.

Two weeks after the incident with Styik in the bedroom, over Ambassador Spock, Nyota had her first doctor's appointment on New Vulcan. Sytar was now six weeks old and Nyota wanted to have an exam. Ravalan suggested the Vulcan doctor who had handled her and Suzak, and even accompanied her to the doctor. Vulrak waited for them in the waiting area, with both of the baby boys with him, and Ravalan went into the examination room with Nyota.

The doctor gave Nyota her examination and made notes on her PADD as she reported the results. Everything was functional. Her health was well. She wanted to actually know for a fact that she was able to have sexual intercourse, being without had been extremely hard for her, especially with T'Pring wandering about the mansion in stunning form. Nyota was unsure of how to ask a Vulcan doctor such a question.

Fortunately, Ravalan was there. Ravalan asked, "Will the mistress be able to lay with her husband, now?" The doctor stared at her, and Nyota knew that the question was odd to her, although she did not react at all. Ravalan explained, "The mistress of the house is human, doctor. Her womb will become futile in a short span of years, therefore it is only logical that noble Spock plants seed within her while her inferior reproductive system still functions."

The Vulcan doctor nodded her head once and said plainly, "You are capable of sexual intercourse, My Lady."

Upon leaving the examination room, Uhura whispered, "I don't know whether to thank you or to cuss you out for making my human uterus sound so pathetic."

"Your human womb _is _pathetic, but I believe that by the end of the night, that you will wish to thank me." Ravalan collected Suzak from Vulrak and Nyota collected Sytar. All of them left the office and got into the transport. The two women secured their babies, then themselves and the driver started the transport to head home.

While on the transport, Ravalan took Nyota's hand and Nyota caught a mental glimpse of T'Pring, then heard Ravalan's voice in her head: _"She wishes to be the bride of our home. She will try to begin with your husband, as it is his son who is heir of the family. I do not know what tactics she will employ, but I do not know that she is a better suited bride for this household than you, it will be logical to her to have you taken out of the way."_

Vulrak glanced at them and looked at their hands. He knew that there was a secret communication going on between them.

Nyota though back, _"I am not the bride of the house, you are. I am the First Wife..." _Ravalan removed her hand from Nyota's when she noticed Vulrak watching them. She did not want him to eavesdrop. He had been among those who believed in honing their telepathic abilities and use them for any reason (like Sybok), not only in drastic, necessary situations (like Spock), and T'Pring was his second in command of the House Guard. Ravalan and Vulrak locked eyes and she smirked at him, knowing that he had not gotten anything from the interaction.

Vulrak informed her, "I had no intention of intruding on your conversation."

"And now you will not have to." Ravalan responded. Nyota looked from Ravalan to Vulrak, then turned to Sytar and reached for his hand. He latched on to her finger and she smiled at him.

Nyota wished for a moment to finish her conversation with Ravalan, but none had arisen. When they had come home from the doctor's office, Ravalan had taken Suzak out for a walk around the grounds. Nyota had taken Sytar and went into her own room, but a few hours later, Sarek had visited to collect him. Nyota gave Sytar to his grandfather and laid down to read.

Eventually, she walked into the common room, where Ravalan, T'Pring and Spock were seated at the table. T'Pring and Spock were debating with Ravalan about the merits of logic and Ravalan was insisting upon the rewards of passion. Suzak sat on Ravalan's lap as she passionately argued with the two completely calm Vulcans seated across from her. Ravalan looked at Nyota, when she entered, and said, "Lady Uhura, you are a woman of both passion and logic, please, your input... would you rather have a man who handles you logically or one who handles you passionately, if you hypothetically _had_ to choose between the two?"

T'Pring and Spock both stared at Nyota, with blank expressions. She looked at Sarek, on the couch with the baby on his lap. Styik was speaking with Sarek, but she could not hear the conversation. Neither of them seemed to care about the conversation at the table. Ambassador Spock was nowhere around. Vulrak was seated in the seat across from the couch and seemed to look at her as though he was interested in her answer. She shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I am not interested in hypothetic scenarios. I already have the type of man that I want and need."

T'Pring pressed her lips together, clearly unimpressed by Nyota's answer and looked at Spock, then asked, him, "But you, Sir Spock, would you hypothetically have a choice if it was indeed necessary to choose?"

"The logical choice would be to choose a mate of logic, if those are the only two choices." He stated.

Nyota quickly turned her back to them and went into the kitchen. She knew that everyone noticed her slam her palm against the door to open it, but that did not currently matter. She went into the refrigerator and sifted through a few of the items, then shut it, without retrieving anything. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She wanted to go right back in the room and strike Spock in the face, for that answer. But, that was his answer, his _honest_ answer. How could she be mad at him for speaking his mind? Easily! She _was_ mad. Moments later, the door swung open and Vulrak entered the kitchen with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you well, My Lady?" Vulrak asked.

She smiled at him and nodded, then thought for a moment, shook her head, no, and answered, "I am upset about a lot of things, but I do not want to talk to _you _about them. It doesn't seem proper."

Vulrak folded his arms and said, "I must tell you, Lady Uhura, you will eventually begin to talk to me. You may as well begin soon. I am the one being that you see more than anyone with the exception of your husband and children."

She scoffed and said, "As of right now, I do see you more than I do my husband and my son, Styik. But, that's really not your problem, nor your concern. I have been wondering, every time I look at you, how did they come to decide on one of Sybok's followers as my personal guard - answer that for me?"

"I do not share the opinion that I ever _was_ a follower of Sybok. I was grouped in with them, because I am _not_ a follower of Surak." He answered, honestly.

"Who _are _you a follower of?" She wondered.

Vulrak leaned gently against the kitchen counter as he answered, "For many years, I have been a proud follower of Vulrak, and yourself, My Lady?"

"Nyota Uhura." She answered with a smile.

He nodded his head, "A wise choice, if you ask me. If you ever need to talk to me, Lady Uhura, you certainly may, but please do not refer to me as one of Sybok's followers. It is insulting to me."

"I apologize for that." She said, sincerely.

"No harm has been done, My Lady. Do you wish to talk?" He reiterated.

This was the first significant conversation that she had with Vulrak. She asked, softly, "Do you fully trust everyone that works under your command?"

His answer came quickly, "My Lady, I do not _fully _trust anyone. I can make estimations of the type of actions to expect from others based on their past behavior and current situations. For example, I am willing to estimate that your concern over my level of trust is pertaining to T'Pring. I must ask you not to worry about her, or even to think about her."

Nyota stared at him, and read his amber eyes... nothing there. She did not really know what to make of his statement. She asked, "You do not fully trust her, but you estimate that her actions will not interfere with my safety?"

"I estimate no such thing. Your safety is fragile, hence the reason that you are not to be left alone at any time. I share your concerns on the matter of T'Pring." He said as plainly as any Vulcan would.

She became angry and asked in a voice louder than she expected to use, "Then why is she in our home, and guarding my son?"

Vulrak glanced at the kitchen door and placed two fingers over Nyota's mouth. Surely, every Vulcan in the other room had heard her questioning, with her pitch, accompanied by their keen sense of hearing. He entered her mind and blocked out the interference of anyone else. His mind now spoke to hers, _"Sir Spock and I agreed that she was best kept where both of us could monitor her and so could Young Styik, as well. If she happens to attempt any treachery against you or your children, and her treachery is discovered, I estimate that your son will not hesitate to thwart her." _

"_Thwart? You mean __**hurt**__ her, and maybe even __**kill**__ her. I do not want Styik in that position, Vulrak. Remove her from my home and from guard over my son, immediately." _

Vulrak lowered his fingers from her mouth and informed her, _"Such an order must come from Master Sarek or Sir Spock. Sir Spock believes and has shared with me that Young Styik can take care of himself when threatened. He has in the past and has done so successfully. Sir Spock selected T'Pring as the child's guard himself. I believe that despite all things considered in your doubt, that you do trust your husband's decisions." _She frowned and nodded her head. Generally, she trusted anything that her husband said and agreed with him, when she believed that he knew best, however, this was not one of those times.

She turned and headed for the door with a look of fury in her eyes. Vulrak caught her arm and she snapped, "Let go of me!" He knew that everyone heard that as well. In fact, Spock was probably heading for the room to investigate the matter.

"Very well," Vulrak responded. He opened the door to the kitchen and she walked through it. Spock watched them enter the room, silently. Apparently the conversation at the table had come to an end, or a recess, at least. Nyota had a feeling that she might have been the cause for the recession. Spock arose from the table and walked over to her. He looked at Vulrak, which Vulrak took as a signal to leave them alone.

Spock took Nyota gently by the arm and walked her back into the kitchen. She sighed and looked at him. He rubbed her arms gently and said, "You are angry. What exactly is the problem?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to bring it up, now. She was too mad and the others in the mansion were too close. She would become indignant, everyone would witness it and she would embarrass Spock in front of his family and High Vulcan House guards. She voted on responding, "These Vulcan discussions can be a little over my head, particularly the ones between you and _T'Pring_."

She said her name with contempt, like she hated the word itself. She made a face when she said it, as though the name invaded her taste buds in an unflattering way. Spock lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Are you jealous, Nyota?"

She huffed. He had asked it so calmly, but she knew that such an admission would make his day. She was so mad at him, still mad for his comment earlier, and disgusted with the fact that T'Pring was present. Nyota announced, "We really need to take this outside, right now, or I might embarrass you." She tried to storm out, but he caught her arm, pulled her close, and kissed her. Nyota pressed against him. "I _am _jealous."

He rubbed his nose against hers and informed her, "I know that you hate that feeling."

"But that is not why I am angry!" She snapped. He sighed, unsure of what he should say. She pointed to her head and stood still while he placed his hands on her temples. _"Why didn't you tell me that T'Pring was suspicious?"_

"_Who told you that?" _Spock wondered.

"_Ravalan warned me about her earlier, and Vulrak just confirmed that she was suspicious, and you knew. I though that after that terrible accident with my mother that secrets were behind us, Spock!" _Her face showed every bit of anger that he was feeling radiating from her through their meld.

He explained, _"It was a safety precaution. Nyota, your mind is terribly easy for a finely tuned Vulcan to penetrate. I predicted that the less you knew, the less could be extracted from you."_

"_I do not want her around my son." _She stated plainly. He liked the face that she was making when she had the thought. Her face reminded him of the way she looked when she demanded for him to assign her to the Enterprise – the demand which saved her life. He found himself unable to suppress the smirk that came with that memory.

There had been times when she just went along with whatever he laid out. He would always be grateful for the fact that she did not accept the ship assigning that was given to her, but this time, he did need her to understand his point of view. "_She cannot harm him, Nyota. If she tried, he would defend himself efficiently." _He told her.

"_I do not want him to feel that he has to kill to defend himself. You know how scared he can get, and how angry. When Styik first melded with me, he showed me images of scientists death on the floor around the examination table that he sat on. He had killed all of them..."_

Spock shuddered a bit with her recollection of the image of the memory that Styik had shown her. He told her, _"I am aware of his past."_

"_I want his past to stay in his past. He has a new life now! Remove her from his guard." _She was not ready to surrender.

Neither was Spock, _"Nyota, it is a strategic move to have her here and guarding him, and she will not be reassigned. It is a logical decision and I will not alter it." _

Nyota jerked her head away from his touch and said, "I'm going to go see my brother. I have to go see my mother, as well. I'll be back in a few hours." She rushed past him out of the kitchen and through the common room out of the front door. Vulrak immediately followed her out. She could only guess how Spock took her leaving at that point in the conversation, but she was too upset to really care.

Being on New Vulcan with all of these other Vulcans was changing him, in her opinion. She felt like he was becoming more and more Vulcan everyday. He was becoming as close minded about her emotions as he had been when they first got together, and she found it hard to believe. However, it was her fault. She had asked him to come with her. She had asked him to stay here, on this planet with his people, these people of complete logic. The fact that they had not been intimate in six weeks also could have something to do with his desensitization. She would have to wait until later to see if she could use her body to make him reconcile with his passionate side.

After she left there, she went to Mwinyi's house, where Toimu had been staying since finding out about their mother's condition. At the moment, he was not working, only being artistic and using his down time to think about his life and to spend with Nyota, as there were so few humans on the planet. He watched over his mother, but most of the time, she just sat in the room, staring straight ahead. He often set her in front of a window, feeling that it was better than a wall.

When he opened the door to the house, he patted Vulrak on the shoulder and said, "What's up, V?" Vulrak had become accustomed to the question and simply responded with a slight bow.

Nyota replayed the conversation that she had accidentally walked into for Toimu, to get his thoughts on the matter. She was not willing to speak about the deeper issues with T'Pring, not yet, not when she did not know how it would turn out, so she just stuck to her jealousy problems, for the time being. After she heard Toimu's response, she wondered why she had even bothered.

"You should have clocked that bitch." He told her, in reference to T'Pring. She sighed.

She had once punched a woman in the mouth, twice and knocked out two of her teeth over Spock, before, and it almost resulted in her expulsion from Starfleet Academy. She was going to have to fight differently, from now on. Especially when dealing with a woman with three times her strength. Toimu went on to say, "If I was a part of that conversation, and I had just heard what you said about it, I wouldn't turn to your husband and ask him the same damn question, unless I was trying to stir shit. If you answered that you have what you want and need, and your husband has you, and you two are one, then asking him the same question would indicate that I am expecting a possibly different answer, and I want the answer out loud. That's some bitchassness."

"T'Pring is a Vulcan of logic. Such things do not occur to her. She was merely interested in the answer." Vulrak defended.

Toimu said, "She seems interested in Spock. And what's wrong with Spock? I doubt his smarts more and more with each sad story. What the hell kind of answer is that, that he gave? Did it not occur to him that his answer should have been along the same lines as Yo's? Is that his logic speaking too, V?"

"I believe so. I am sure that Sir Spock would not wish to anger Lady Uhura on today, of all days." Vulrak said.

"Vulrak." Nyota said.

Now, Toimu tilted his head and asked, "Why, what's today?"

Nyota quickly answered, "You don't want to know and Vulrak did not mean to mention it."

Toimu shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, hell, it's mentioned now. What is today?" He stared at Nyota, then looked at Vulrak. Nyota looked at Vulrak and nodded her head once.

To this, Vulrak answered, "The Lady Uhura has been cleared by the doctor to resume sexual intercourse."

Toimu covered his face with both hands and yelled, "Aww hell!"

Nyota now shrugged _her_ shoulders and said, "I tried to tell you that you did not want to know."

Toimu glared at Vulrak and said, "You are a cold piece of work, Vulrak. You are a trip character. Why would you even bring that up in front of me? I don't want to have nothing to do with any thoughts about my sister like that."

"It was not my intention..." Vulrak started.

"Shut up, man. You are on shit list for the last time. Me and you are done. I always let you off the hook, then you jab me with some other junk. Yo, you ought to prohibit him from talking when you're here."

Vulrak pointed out, "I was silent when we first began these visits, and you wholeheartedly insisted upon my speaking. You suggested that the Lady Uhura order me to speak when she is here."

"I renege!" Toimu snapped. This made Vulrak laugh. Nyota smiled at him. Vulrak had a rich, hearty laugh, that almost sounded fake, and that she would have insisted was fake if it were not completely out of his character to pretend to laugh. Toimu now said, "Seriously, Yo... I would not worry about it. I mean, if you were married to somebody like me, you might have a worry, because T'Pring is sexy as hell. But, I don't think that Spock is looking at her _like that_. I look at my nephew and every time still have trouble believing that Spock really did help create him, because he looks like he would never be interested in any vagina, ever. Then Vulrak makes his little comments... yuck! At any rate, Yo, do you really think that Spock could be interested in that woman?"

"I think that he _is_ interested in her. I don't think that he would cheat on me, that just goes against his code of ethics, but Toimu, she is beautiful, she is brilliant, and she is logical – far more logical than I can be. And Spock is more attracted to logic than he is anything else. I still wonder how the hell he ended up with me, and decide that if Vulcan had not been destroyed, that we'd be over by now." She glanced at Vulrak, ashamed of herself for making that confession in front of him. He tilted his head slightly, then looked at Toimu.

Toimu scolded, "I have never heard you talk like this, Nyota. And I don't like it. I tell you what. If Spock is the man or Vulcan or whatever he likes to be called that I think that he is, he gave up on his obsession with logic the moment he got a taste of you. Eu! Bad wording. That's besides the point, though. The point is, no man is about to adopt a demonic demon child Vulcan, no offense to the child, because of his wife, much less would a supposedly logical Vulcan do such a thing, unless he is whipped beyond repair. My theory is that Spock is whipped beyond repair. So don't worry about him coming to his senses and getting himself something better. He is wrapped up in whatever it is that you have. I say give it to him, and watch what happens. You won't have another worry."

"I can't believe that I am listening to this advice." Nyota said.

Vulrak said, "I am inclined to agree with Mr. Toimu. I believe that Sir Spock has no desire for anyone but you and that his desire is strong enough that if he does have a portion of interest for anyone else, intimacy with you will eradicate that interest, promptly."

Toimu nodded and pointed at Vulrak, "See, V said just what I said, but in smart talk. You are allowed to talk again, V."

Vulrak smiled and said, "Why thank you, Mr. Toimu."

"This is my favorite Vulcan. He uses sarcasm and everything." Toimu said. Vulrak enjoyed Toimu's company. Vulrak knew that he would like Toimu from the moment he first met him, and had not been proven wrong to himself yet. Toimu, for all of his off colored comments and language was one if the most intelligent humanoid beings that Vulrak was familiar with, and from discreetly probing the young man's mind, Vulrak had discovered that Toimu not only was smarter than he appeared to be, but smarter than he even gave himself credit for.

When Nyota and Vulrak returned to the mansion, Sytar was seated with Ambassador Spock. She immediately gathered Sytar from Ambassador Spock. He slightly smiled at her and accompanied her to the nursery. They had developed this little ritual. She would cover herself as she fed the baby when she came home from her visits with Toimu, then Ambassador would burp him and change his diaper. They had to go through the bedroom to get to the nursery, but they never lingered in the bedroom, because of the situation with Styik a couple of weeks back.

She and Ambassador Spock entered the room and he instantly surveyed the room and said, "I believe that our plans for this evening may have changed." She looked around at the room and noticed that there were candles everywhere and different bouquets of flowers. "The atmosphere appears to be one of romance, if I am correct." She nodded her head at his assessment. "I will go. Next week, perhaps, we will have our time together." She nodded her head and Ambassador Spock left. Nyota fed Sytar, then took him to the baby changing station set up in the nursery adjoining the bedroom. Once all clean and fed, Sytar did not seem sleepy, but energetic and playful. She picked him up, glad at how much he had grown in the past few weeks, and began to sing to him.

Her singing always made the baby smile. He was a happy baby, and she was grateful for it, knowing that one day he may be as even and apathetic as Spock had been when she met him. Ambassador Spock had told her that Amanda had described him as a happy baby, too. By the time that Nyota met Spock, happy was the least likely word that she would have used to describe him.

_She thought about that day. She had walked into her first class of the morning, highly excited that she was finally going to have an actual teaching of the complexities of the Vulcan language by a Vulcan native! Formally, she had taught herself what she could of the language, and had areas which needed strong work. This course would help her to perfect the language and pronounce the sounds that she had been struggling with, and the fact that the instructor was actually Vulcan made it so much more enjoyable, as many of her xenolinguists instructors were not natives of the planet of the language she was learning, and she found it necessary to seek out actual natives and befriend them so that she could get extra insight on the language. Most were flattered that she wanted to take the extra time to perfect the language and not just learn it in the way that it would be acceptable for the duty of a ship and for the Federation itself. No, she wanted her skills perfect. _

_After she set up her desk, the silent Vulcan seated at the desk in the front of the room, just across from the desk she had chosen to set herself up in remained quietly reading his PADD. She realized that since class had not started, that he may be preparing, but then decided that as a Vulcan, he probably already had the entire lesson plan, not just for the day, but for the rest of the semester not only prepared, but also memorized. So, she ventured to his desk and introduced herself. She did not reach out her hand for him to shake, but instead held both of her hands behind her back and stood an adequate distance away from him that she did not invade his personal space. "Excuse me, Professor, if I may have a word with you briefly before the start of class?" She started._

_Spock placed his PADD on the desk and folded his hands over each other. He gave her his attention without reacting in the least bit to her presence. She continued to say, "I would just like to let you know that I am excited about learning your native tongue and I will do whatever it takes to perfect my skills. I have taught myself the language in a rough form, but I definitely need this class and your tutelage to master the language."_

_He said, in the most even tone that she had ever heard from anyone, "Cadet Uhura, I am certain that with your background of the past year in this learning institution that you will exceed in this class, as much as a human possibly can. I must attempt to redirect your excitement, however, as excitement is illogical and counterproductive. I will ask you not to allow your emotions to get in the way of your progress in this class. Vulcan is not an emotional language, and human emotions often taint the statement being attempted." _

_She nodded, trying to calm herself of the fact that he was already familiar with her name and performance. She evenly answered, "I have read this and when I taught myself, I have attempted to suppress the inflections in my natural tone to speak the language to the best of my abilities," She said it in Vulcan. _

_Spock lifted an eyebrow. Other than that, his face had not changed, at all. He responded to her, in Vulcan,"Although you have taught yourself quite well, you still have much to learn, indeed. If there is nothing else for you to speak with me about this morning, you may resume your seat until the start of class." _

_She nodded her head and headed for her seat, then turned around and asked, "Is there a name that your students should call you by? I know that you most likely have a name which we can not pronounce, and I am sure that I can learn to eventually, but in the meantime..." _

_He cut off her statement with the introduction, "I am Spock." She smiled at him and bowed slightly, "Good morning, Professor Spock." He simply looked at her, and bowed slightly, himself, completely devoid of any emotion or reaction._

She never would have guessed on _that_ day that seven years later they would be where they are now. She turned to see him enter the bedroom with T'Pring behind him. T'Pring offered, "I will maintain the baby for you in the secondary nursery, if you wish, My Lady." Nyota frowned as she handed Sytar over to her and the Vulcan woman left the room, carrying the child. No sooner than T'Pring was out of the room had Spock grabbed Nyota and pulled her to himself, hungrily kissing her mouth.

Nyota spoke breathily in between shifts of their faces during the kiss. "This morning, Vulrak took me to the doctor and he cleared me for sex." She was frustrated with him, but she still wanted him.

Spock answered, just as breathily, while nibbling on her bottom lip, "Of course you know that I have known the date that you would be ready since the day that you went into labor." He paused the kiss to say, "I realized that you had things scheduled today. For instance, the doctor's appointment, and your weekly meeting with your mother and your brother. However, I have freed my evening schedule specifically for you. Do not worry about Sytar with T'Pring. I assure you that he is completely safe. Styik is helping to keep watch over him."

Since he gave her a moment to catch her breath, she asked, curiously, "When we first met, in your Beginner's Vulcan course, seven years ago, did you even foresee a possibility of us being here like this, today?"

He pressed his forehead to hers and confessed, "It was not yet an option, therefore, I did not consider the possibility." He kissed her again, though not as long and added, "Today, I can not consider the possibility of having lived any other way, with anyone else." Nyota smiled at him and Spock held both of her hands in his, "You have no reason to be jealous."

"But, if you had to choose, you would choose a logical mate over me..." She said.

Spock retorted, "That is not what I said, or meant. I could never choose anyone instead of you. It was a hypothetical question and my response was not related to my current situation with you at all. I do not have to choose, the question was based on the premise that I did, in that event, I would choose a logical mate, because you would not be an option, as you are both passionate and logical, you would not qualify for the hypothetical scenario." Nyota pressed her lips together. _Always so literal and technical and logical and..._

He kissed her again and she shivered in his arms. She loved these confessions. Spock did not break the kiss as he guided her to their bed. She laid down gently and he climbed on top of her, reaching for her robes, but not too eagerly. She could tell that he was eager, but he liked to maintain an air of control over himself, when he could. Spock relieved her of all of the material covering her form and gazed over her as longingly as he had their first time. She knew that her body was different, but he did not seem to care about her new drawbacks. He did not seem to care about the new stretch marks or the fact that she still had a pouch where she had carried their children, their son, Sytar and those before him who did not make it to this side.

He began at her hairline, gracing her with soft, but electric kisses and made his way, leisurely down to the tips of her toes. She belonged to him, she was all his. He would never forget that, never take it for granted (at least not on purpose). He urgently removed his own robes, then slowly climbed on top of her. Spock placed his hand to her temple and she allowed herself to think about all the stresses of her day, and of the past few weeks. She laid out all of her insecurities and doubts before him, and before she knew it, they were gone. He had taken them away. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, hearing his thoughts as she did, _"_ _I do not want you to think that way, ever again. There is no one else that I want, Nyota." _

Nyota laid next to Spock, to repay him for her boost of fresh reassurance, with a head to toe trail of kisses of her own performing. Spock took a deep breath when she began her journey and laid on his back as she moved to straddle him while she worked. She kept her eyes on his face as she graced him with slow, tongue kisses that he calmly received. His eyes looked off into the distance as he struggled to keep himself collected in the mercilessness of his bodily reactions to the sensations of her barrage of wondrous kisses, her stellar lips on his longing flesh.

One thing that Spock had begun to treasure about being on this planet was a return to a sense of normalcy. With other Vulcans surrounding him, as bothered as he had been by them before he joined Starfleet, he found himself relieved and relaxed about returning to them. No longer did he have to be so careful about his actions and words. He no longer had to explain to a confused human why things that were clearly logical to him were indeed logical. He no longer had to remind his peers that his behavior in situations was stemmed from his Vulcan background and nature.

With the exception of Styik's episode, Spock had been completely free of the burden of other's emotions and free of the struggle of dealing with his own emotions. Now, she was unraveling his reserve.

His breathing had increased in speed and difficulty, an unlikely occurrence to most Vulcans, but an effect that she easily caused in him as her mouth explored his skin. His heartbeat became so rapid that he thought, very briefly, that her actions could be fatal to his health. Her kisses were killing him. When she trailed the kissing down his abdomen, he tightly gripped the covers beneath him, and for the first time in weeks, moaned (but only slightly). Her fingers began to stroke the length of him and he quivered.

When she took him into her mouth, it was over, his reserve was dead. He grabbed her by her hair, firmly, but not forcefully, with one hand, and with the other, he touched the temple of her face. They were watching each other as their minds became one. She passionately sucked on him as hard as she could, causing his ribcage to show as he breathed in deeply, and unintentionally held his breath. The way that he watched her made her want him even more and she teased the tip of him with her tongue, before taking his full length back into her mouth and slurping on it with her tongue moving most vigorously against him. She could feel when he was going to orgasm. He began to remove her, but the firm hold that she applied to him with two of her fingers indicated that she had no intention of moving. Spock surrendered to her wiles and erupted into her mouth with a large exhale. Nyota swallowed all that had been given to her. Then, she slowly sucked on him, in case there was any left lingering. He stroked her face as she did.

She smiled at him and slid up to where she was in his arms. She kissed his ears and his neck. She began to play with him, to earn another erection from him. It never took long at all. She could manage it, nearly instantly. _T'Pring needs to go. I do not want her near my children, and I certainly do not want her near you. _He heard her think. He stroked her face, lovingly and nodded his head, slowly. It was illogical, but he found it impossible to resist anything that she said to him, at the moment. Nyota lifted her body only enough to slide the new erection inside of her body. Spock let out a whisper of a moan when he entered her hot, wet tightness. He missed her. He missed her _so _much! He held her firmly against him and thrust upward into her and she threw her head back to enjoy this feeling – the feeling of him inside of her, and the feeling of victory over T'Pring. She quickly pushed that part out of her mind. All that she wanted to think of was Spock, and his... fantastic... thrusts... with each thrust, she found her mind unable to function less. It felt too good. Before she knew it, she was practically yelling in ecstasy.

Vulrak laid in his own bed, listening to Lady Uhura's moaning a couple of doors down the hall. She was indeed a loud woman. To him, it simply accentuated her obvious passion, and Spock's as well, for that matter. A dispassionate being certainly could not bring such passion from even the most passionate of beings. He climbed out of bed and left the mansion. Hearing them made him miss someone, and he now needed to see her.

Vulrak entered a home and the first sight that he saw was her. The dark skin woman's dark eyes brightened when she saw him and she got up from her seat on a pillow on the floor and rushed over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and he kissed her. "I have missed you." She whispered against his lips. The Vulcan woman was one of the darker people of Vulcan, which were sometimes called "sun catchers". They were Vulcans with more melanin in their skin. Tirza, Vulrak's woman had skin comparable to an African, as her skin was even darker than Lady Uhura's. It was like rich, freshly brewed coffee, and her eyes were like black onyx, but crystalline. The first moment Vulrak had ever seen her, he declared her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and insisted that she would become his.

It had bothered her greatly that someone would pursue her, and he would present logical arguments as to why she should entertain the thought of bonding with him. She told him that she was bonded to another, another sun catcher, who she would be united with, someday. When they day came, Vulrak visited her, implored her not to go through with it. He even claimed that he would fight her mate to the death for her. His declaration made her feel obligated to declare

koon-ut-kal-if-fee, a fight to the death between her bond mate and Vulrak. Vulrak won and became Tirza's mate. Years later, when he was exiled, he asked the High Vulcan Council to spare his wife and son of his fate and to allow them to remain in their home, not having to seek out another planet to try to adapt to. It was granted.

Since then, she had been off planet several times for educational work. She had been off of Vulcan when it was destroyed. However, their teenage son, Sivak, had not been. He was gone. Vulrak gathered Tirza into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. "Vulrak, why are you here? To kiss me? To love me? To have me, then walk away from me yet again?"

"I was _sent _away, Tirza. I did not want you to be punished for me, nor Sivak." Now, she laid her head on his chest.

"I never allowed him to think ill of you, Vulrak. I told him that his father was not the Vulcan that they made him out to be, that he was strong, and kind and loving. He wanted to know you. He would have made you very proud."

"Tirza, I realize that it is not easy for you to continue to care for me, after our son died on Vulcan and I came to New Vulcan and was separated from you, living in the caves with the V'tosh ka'tur. I should have come back to you, and I should have consoled you, but you seemed to be fine. You seemed to have moved on without me, now... I simply do not know what I should do." Although her face showed no trace of upset at his mention of their relationship in the past few years, he knew that she did not want to hear about it. After all, she already knew what they had been through, and what they had been apart through. He continued with, "But if you will have me, taluhk... I need you tonight."

Her eyes were soft on him and hungry with desire. He loved the look of her when she wanted him. It made everything that they had gone through in their past worth it, just to be able to see her look at him like this again. She reached for the tie which held the elegant garment onto her shoulder and pulled the tie with a quick movement, which caused the entire gown to fall to the floor. Her frame beneath it stood, calm and nude, her skin like oil glazed bronze, glistened slightly with a thin layer of perspiration, both her breasts and hips full, while her small waist and flat stomach remained on display for his yearning eyes. She told him, "Vulrak, you may have me when you wish to, much more when you need me." He pulled her to himself and kissed her eagerly and she reached for his red robes to remove them. As of right now, she could care less that he would be gone tomorrow. They would have each other tonight.

Years had passed, but a Vulcan's memory never fades... he utilized everything that he discovered she loved for the time that they were together. For instance, as illogical as she once thought it was to desire, she loved for him to gently stroke her clitoral region, not to rub it, but to just brush the area with the faintest touch of his fingertips, up and down, and to softly stroke the hair of her vagina. She shuddered each time that he did so and sank her teeth into his shoulder, but not hard enough to break his skin... just hard enough to make him want her even more.

He slid a finger into the folds of her lady flesh and continued to use the other fingers to simply stroke her hairs. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he played with her, and when he added a second finger inside of her, she sank her fingernails into his shoulders and began to grind against his hand. After a while, she could no longer stand the sensations of his hot fingers inside of her, producing moisture abundantly. She pushed him back and he landed on his back. She climbed on top of him and crawled to where his face was positioned beneath the very spot where his hand had just been.

When Vulrak gripped his large, strong hands unto her buttocks, his full, hungry lips began to lick her and kiss her, more urgently gracing that portion of her than his hand had been. The hand was to tease her into her passionate side. Accomplished. Now, he would do with her as he wished. He wished to pleasure her, to please her, to satisfy her. Tirza began to rock above his mouth, riding his face, eagerly as he made love to her with his tongue. She would come quickly, this act always made her do so. Sex itself took her a while, but this act always served its purpose. Tirza paused her gyrating movements for a time to take Vulrak by the back of his head and press his face closer to her, then she began to rock again, holding his head right where she wanted it.

Vulrak knew that he was smiling as he tasted her, as he licked her. Her possessiveness always made him smile. Usually, she was the typical Vulcan woman, but when he got her into this element, she unwound in such a marvelous way. She allowed her passions to flow forth from her, and he loved being the cause of such a wonderful practice. Tirza's voice began to somewhat sing in a high pitch tone, in a falsetto, even as she embarked upon her first orgasm in years. It came forth from her in majestic bursts of energy and light and all things beautiful flowed through her mind and through her emotions.

Vulrak threw her onto her back now and swiftly entered her, while she was still spasming from the oral dedication. His long, eager manhood dove deeply into the exhilarating tightness of her being. She was so wet and hot that if he were human, the first stroke might have sent him over the edge. But, he was not human, and his sex was a means of escape and liberation. He spent as much time in the process when in the process as possible. Tirza traced her fingers along his pelvic lines, one of her favorite portions of his body were those defined lines of muscle leading to the most significant part of his body, aside from his brain.

He was sculpted so perfectly, and his telepathic connection was so overwhelming, that she did not know how she ever managed not to orgasm every few minutes. She wanted to every few minutes, and her body wanted to, but her Vulcan mind often stood in the way, refusing to release that type of control. Vulrak's mind entered hers and he told her, _"To hell with that tonight. Do not hold back. Be free, Tirza. Be free." _She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs tightly around his hard body. Her eyes traced the line of dark, fine hair which went from his navel to his member, and she then again focused on the sculpting of his pelvis and the sight of his body, his skin, his muscular definition, the contrast in the colors of their skin binding together, not to mention the feel of his hands on her body, and his mind one with hers made it impossible for her to hold back. She latched on to the back of his neck with both of her hands and screamed as passion exploded from within her, making her wetness flow all over his hardness. She fell back onto the bed with both of her hands above her head.

His hands slid up her smooth arms and their hands connected and their fingers intertwined as he kissed her on the lips and continued to thrust in her heated moisture. He loved her. He loved her more than anything, and he needed her, like this. He needed her, and was not afraid to show her just how much. She spread her legs and stretched them slightly, before hugging him with them again. She almost caught a cramp, and she did not want anything cutting their night short.

Nyota laid her head on Spock's chest, watching the flicker of the lit candles. Her mind was so completely at peace. There was nothing in this world that could bother her at the moment. She shifted her head to look up into Spock's eyes and saw the exact same feeling of complacency reflected from his eyes. She smiled at him, then whispered, "Say error." He stared at her. Why would she tell him to say such a thing? She stopped smiling and said, "Just say it, Spock."

"I do not comprehend this request." He told her.

"Say sensor." She said. Spock now looked completely confused.

He asked, "For what reason in this environment, would I have to say the word error or sensor?" She shivered slightly and he pressed his lips together in amusement, "Do these words provide some type of stimulation for you, Nyota?"

She stroked her hand across the soft hairs of his chest and answered, "No, not the words themselves, but the way that _you _say them. The way that you pronounce your "o, r" sound. Say sensor, again."

He lifted his eyebrow at her and whispered, "Sensor." And she never knew that the word could be so sexy.

She shivered, sat up, climbed on him, and said, "Okay, I know that I led you into that, but you brought _this_ on yourself." Spock found himself amused at the fact that she was regarding "this", him entering her again, as though it were some type of punishment to him. She slid him into her again, muttering under her breath, "Whispering it. I said say it, and he whispered it, then he used his eyebrow. He knows how sexy that eyebrow is. He wanted me to do this." She began to ride him and he gently rubbed his hands up her back.

He pulled her close and his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Fervor." She shuddered with him inside of her, and he smiled slightly at the reaction and the feeling it gave him. She had never heard him say _that _particular "or" sounding word before, and she loved him for entertaining her turn on, and for using such an accurate word to do so. She sighed and began to ride him more anxiously. She would show him "fervor", alright.

Elsewhere on New Vulcan...

Vulrak laid his head on Tirza's stomach as she sat up in the bed, stroking his hair which was now taken down to fall freely. "I saw you today, with your ward," she told him.

"I know this. I could sense you there. You were at the educational gathering at the Embassy, correct?"

"Correct... your ward... she is very beautiful."

"I believe that she would say the same about you."

"Vulrak, I know that you will not return to me, but I do not wish for you to be with another."

"Tirza, our separation was necessary, for your own good. I made you feel too conflicted with your beliefs in Surak and with your family and peers. It was not a situation in which you should have had to be in. I will tell you that if you are concerned about my loyalty to you, it is a foolish concern. I did not kill for your hand to betray you." He sat up and stared at her face. Blank. Always so blank, but then again, so was his own, usually. They had both been raised that way, he just changed as he got older. "I would share myself in this way with no other."

Tirza seemed to be thinking about something before she opened her mouth and said, "Vulrak, it is becoming quite illogical for us to continue in the way that we have been. New Vulcan does not have the same rules nor the same code of honor as Vulcan did. Keeping your distance from me is not protecting me anymore. It is only logical that you resume your role as my husband, now that you are no longer exiled from me."

"I do not want to resume my role as your husband out of logic. How many times must we go through this, Tirza? Tell me that you love me. Say the words with your own mouth. Tell me that you love me, and I will do it." Tirza stared at him, hr eyes revealed nothing. Her face revealed nothing.

"The destruction of Vulcan and the death of our son has granted you no logic. I will not say such a thing. What would be the purpose? You understand our connection plainly enough from our meld."

"I want to hear you say it." He insisted.

"I will not." She stated, directly.

"I did not presume that you would." He got up and reached for his robes. Tirza got up and left the room to go into her lavatory. After she washed herself up and slid on an evening gown, when she returned into the bedroom, Vulrak was gone. She took a deep breath, lay down in her bed and said to herself, "Losing sleep will not remedy the situation. It is only logical that I go to sleep, for I have a busy day tomorrow." With that, she pushed the sorrow from her mind and went soundly to sleep.

Vulrak entered the mansion with a displeased look on his face. Everyone must have been asleep, as there were no signs of life in the building. He headed for his bedroom, and peeked into the secondary nursery, on the way. T'Pring was seated erect in her chair, awake, while Styik was asleep with his arm draped around the baby Sytar. "T'Pring, I shall relieve you." He said. She stood up, realizing that it was an order, not a suggestion. She bowed slightly and left the room. From the secondary nursery, Vulrak could not hear any sounds that may have been still coming from the bedchamber of Sir Spock and Lady Uhura, and he did not wish to. He promised himself that this would not happen again. He would never ask her to confess her love again. Every time he did so, he left hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Heavy Meditation**

T'Pring awoke to the sound of a computerized voice, speaking in Vulcan, stating, "It is now the time you have selected to be awakened." She arose from the bed, although she found herself tired and wanting to sleep for a bit longer, it simply was not in her nature to do so. She changed from her nightgown into her morning workout clothing. T'Pring was not a heavy meditator, therefore she did not meditate each day, and she certainly did not start her day that way. She began her day with stretches, exercises, and training. She trained her body firstly, then trained her mind. If she was to keep up with those around her, she felt it necessary to at least tune her mental capabilities.

When she finished, she would play recordings of scientific news as she showered and memorized everything that she heard. Spock did not start out his day with this news and always found her speaking of the subjects fascinating. She would visit the Embassy and have breakfast with him, as she sometimes did after Styik was safely inside of the school. However, today was the students' day of rest. Most likely, Styik would spend his time with his mother, therefore, Vulrak would most likely guard both of them himself. She got out of the shower and quickly dressed in her red uniform robes. When she was dressed, she tied her hair up and gathered her items.

She placed a sash around herself, which was used to hold her weapon, her PADD, and a communicator, just in case. Usually, members of the High Vulcan Guard simply used their telepathy to communicate, but there was always chances that something may prevent it, therefore, they kept a communicator with them, as well.

Her room was one which was as plain as any Vulcan's, although she herself often seemed a bit out of place in it. For one thing, her beauty was extremely exotic, for another, she decorated herself in ways that most logical Vulcan women did not. She actually took a bit of time to make herself look prettier. She found herself doing so more often, now that she was under the same roof with a Vulcan who had affections for women of the human persuasion. She made herself look a bit more human, because she wished to impress Spock.

His human mate was so illogical that she found difficulty in even being near her, most of the time. She was not as illogical as the Vulcan bride, Ravalan, but she was illogical enough that T'Pring still could not determine why Spock would have chosen to select her as a more suitable mate for himself. Now, it was too late for them to become reunited, she rationalized that the human woman was ruining him already. He would sometimes seem emotional, even in the presence of others, not deeply so, but noticeable to any respectable Vulcan. As much as she wanted to be reconciled with an honorable Vulcan, she decided that one tainted by the contagiousness of emotionalism through the mental bond would not be a suitable choice.

The other, however, would - Ambassador Spock, whom she referred to as Spock Superior. He had given her a negative answer, but the scientist in her would examine and test every possible angle of the situation before accepting "no" as the final answer to her request to become his bond mate. He was older than she would have wanted for her mate, but he still had enough years of life left to produce and raise sons to adulthood, if he were met with no terrible tragedy.

T'Pring traveled to the secondary nursery, which was across the hall from her own room, to check and see if she was required for anything related to the children. When she opened the door, Vulrak was surveying the room, touching everything slightly as he did. She knew this look – he was trying to figure out if anything had happened in the room that was not agreeable with his guard duties. T'Pring asked, "Sir, am I needed for any purpose as of yet?"

He glanced at her and stated, "I am in no need of you at all today, T'Pring, however, keep your communicator near."

"Yes, Sir." She left the doorway and headed down the hall. Vulrak continued to search the room. He did this on some mornings when he "felt strange," a concept that T'Pring could not comprehend, nor could she stand to even hear the phrase, as it came across to her as so illogical.

Spock emerged from the bedroom, with a glowing face and headed down the hall to find Vulrak. Vulrak, sensing Spock's presence emerged from the nursery. Spock nodded once to Vulrak. Vulrak returned the gesture. "You appear to be in high spirits, today, Sir." Vulrak observed.

Spock lifted an eyebrow at the comment. With Vulrak's keen sense of hearing and the distance from his chamber and theirs, he was able to predict that Vulrak would have heard Nyota's pleasant sounds all throughout the night, as they came together several times throughout the night. Spock sensed that Vulrak may be being either sarcastic, or possibly facetious.

Spock replied, "I apologize if you had some difficulty on last night, Vulrak, as you do not seem to be in what you refer to as high spirits."

Vulrak answered, flatly, "No, I am not. However, I assure you that it had nothing to do with Lady Uhura's outbursts. I resumed watch over the boys in the nursery for most of the night and therefore could not hear most of your dealings."

"Where was T'Pring?" Spock asked.

For a moment, Vulrak felt himself flinch at the question. He did not understand why Spock would ask him about this, but since he had, Vulrak would definitely answer. "I relieved her of her post. I suppose that she returned to her bedchamber... she would not have been able to hear you, still, as the secondary nursery and Young Styik's room are distanced far enough away as for them to not be disturbed by your wife." T'Pring's room was across the hall from the secondary nursery, and next to Styik's room. Spock nodded his head and Vulrak asked, "May I ask you something?"

"Certainly." Spock replied.

"Why do you even care whether or not T'Pring can hear you and your wife when you are together?" Vulrak asked with annoyance in his voice. These logical Vulcans, as _logical_ as they were, as opposed to emotionalism, they always seemed to wish to avoid humiliation in the presence of other logical Vulcans. T_hat _itself was a form of emotionalism. The hypocrisy made him sick. They would not give in to love, but they would cover shame, they would condescend to those less logical than themselves, they would show the emotion that they wished to cling to and pass off their reactions as logic, with some fraction of support behind it.

Spock answered, "It is not T'Pring personally, but I do not wish for anyone to hear these things, as the moments between myself and my wife are personal and sacred..." Spock paused for a moment. Generally, he would not speak such words to anyone, but as Nyota's personal guard, now that she was healthy enough again to be with Spock, he knew that Vulrak would be exposed to much more displays, and that fact warranted this talk, to Spock. "You are placed in a room close enough to guard Nyota when I am not present, and therefore, it is unavoidable for you to be exposed. Therefore, it is only proper of me to apologize when we have disturbed you."

Vulrak answered, "It isn't _unavoidable_." It was not Spock's fault that Nyota's moans had driven him to his wife, only to have his feelings hurt by her, again, but he certainly was taking it out on Spock as he continued, "You could choose not to come together. Isn't it _illogical_ to come together with your lover when not taken by Pon Farr?"

Spock now became somewhat annoyed, but held his reserve as he replied, "I will speak of no such thing to you, Vulrak. I order that you never again to venture into such personal matters."

Vulrak nodded his head, slightly embarrassed with himself for having become so indignant with Spock. He felt the need to apologize. "Please excuse me, Sir Spock. I had a difficult experience with my wife last night. I certainly did not mean to allow it to affect my dealing with you this morning."

Spock found himself slightly startled that Vulrak was expressing such personal issues to him. He did not know how to react. It was behavior befitting of humans, but for him to point this out would be the same as indicating that he thought that his wife was highly flawed, and he had been trying not to suggest such things, since she took offense to them. Spock simply decided on stating, "No harm has befallen me for your curious actions." He turned and headed quickly down the hall, hoping that Vulrak would not stop him to share more information, as the exchange had been quite uncomfortable for him, as exchanges with those types of Vulcans always were, even more strange than exchanges with humans.

Tirza wore her long jet black, silky hair down her back. She was one of few Vulcan women who did not bother to pull her hair up out of her face or off of her neck. Often times, she wore hair clips on the sides of her head or a headband around her hair, but she let it fall freely. When Spock saw her in the Embassy, he approached her and spoke, "Hello, Professor Tirza."

She looked at him and bowed her head slightly. "What may I do for you on today, Professor Spock?" She asked, her voice void of curiosity, though she did wonder why he would approach her.

"I am simply offering you salutations." He replied.

She stared at him for a while, then stated, "You are not among humans here, Spock. It is not necessary to practice in speaking for no logical reason. My day will not be increased nor diminished by whether or not you offer salutations."

He nodded his head and said, "I understand this. I do have a small matter of concern, which could potentially become a larger matter. Your husband seems to be having an emotional morning of the negative persuasion. I know that it is not logical, but perhaps you are able to assist him with his dilemma, that he may be able to focus more clearly on his duties in my home."

"I do not discuss my husband, nor his illogical behavior with outsiders." Tirza responded, not allowing her face to show him how upseting his coming to her about Vulrak was.

"I understand. If you think that there is a logical approach to assisting him, it would serve him well to have the ability to perform his duties properly." Spock walked away from the woman and she went into the conference room which she had been alerted to. Spock had caused her to be late, and now, she found herself bothered as well.

She sat down in the conference room and looked at the screen in front of her. She heard a woman's voice speaking to her in Vulcan, "Tirza, there is something grave that you must do for the safety of your planet." Tirza tilted her head as she stared at the screen. "Keep in mind that if you do not do what is presented before you, we will find someone else who will, and you will be terminated. If we do not find someone who will, your planet will be overtaken."

"Illogical. This planet is protected by the Federation." Tirza responded.

"So was the old Vulcan. While I will admit, we have no way of touching your new planet in the same way, we do have a way of affecting it, in a way that you will hate. If you do not believe these words, tune in to the radio frequencies for new scientific news developments. You will soon hear the proven facts with your own ears. I expect for you to listen to my words, and heed them. Your orders will seem illogical to you, but when you realize what could become of New Vulcan if you disobey, you will find cooperation to be the logical course of action and an act of utilitarianism."

Tirza folded her hands across her lap and watched the screen. "I am listening."

T'Pring saw Tirza coming out of the conference room and approached her. _"Tirza, you and I must speak."_ Tirza stopped walking as the woman entered her brain, and looked at her.

"_You were chosen."_ Tirza observed. T'Pring nodded once. Tirza added, _"Their means of communications is a flawed one... the Embassy records all of the incoming conference transmissions, for possible terrorist threats."_

"_They have chosen someone to handle that, as well." _T'Pring informed her, making certain that all outsiders remained blocked out of their private mental exchange.

"_Our orders are acts of terrorism." _Tirza said, trying to keep herself collected. Whether or not others would find out what they were being asked to do, what they were going to do, she did not wish to participate.

"_By certain standards, they may be deemed in such a way. However, they are necessary. Would you have New Vulcan taken by force and destroyed, after dedicating so much time to rebuilding a Vulcan society? While we are still low in numbers and still unable to properly defend ourselves and in danger of extinction?" _T'Pring asked.

_Tirza quickly replied, _"_Of course not. To comply is logical. I must say that I am uncertain of why either of us would be chosen. Certainly the V'tosh ka'tur would provide the services with better functionality."_

"_They chose us because of our priestess training and our connections. We were their best choices, and whether you think it should be done or not, you must think about the greater good, Tirza. You must focus..." _T'Pring studied the dark tone Vulcan for a moment before speaking her observation, _"You have been with Vulrak recently. It is obvious from your actions. I believed you to be done with that portion of your existence."_

"_Are you sent to ensure that I carry out my orders, or is this rebirth of your life's mission?" _Tirza asked, still emotionless intone, but her heart raced like wildfire in her side.

T'Pring stated, _"I am sent to do many things, and whatever they may be will benefit New Vulcan, will protect it and its people. That is my concern and my duty on this planet." _

Tirza glanced at her timepiece and said out loud, "I must head to the Academy."

"I will visit you later." T'Pring stated and headed for Spock's office.

Tirza walked out of the Embassy and went into her own office within the Academy. When she was alone, she held her stomach and took deep breaths. She did not know if she could do what she had been asked to do. She needed to see Vulrak, but she had been forbidden to come into contact with him by the woman who gave her the orders. She wanted to see him, to at least be near him. Perhaps that would help her to settle her stomach and to settle the strange reactions to her current situation in her heart. She looked at the time. She had a course to teach. She had duties. Duties. Duty. She repeated the word in her mind until it sank in and replaced the feelings of doubt and confusion which she had currently been privy to. T'Pring was right, she needed to stop mingling with Vulrak. It always unsettled her. She always had feelings the next day, and sometimes the next few days. She sighed and gathered her material for her course. She had duties.

_When Vulrak first saw Tirza, she was with T'Pring and Taavik, Styik's mother. The three of them attended priestess training, as all three of them held such deep respect for the laws of Surak that they each desired to study the practices of the priestesses. Although Taavik was the only one to actually complete her priestess' training, the three of them were closely related in their quest to learn. On that day, the sun was nearly setting, and Taavik, one of the better and longer trained priestess' apprentices was walking with two of the younger girls who were studying the life. They were all wearing apprentice robes and walking towards the caves in which they would meet with the elder priestesses for their lessons. Vulrak had just recently began to associate with Sybok, and the two of them were amongst three others, those who followed Sybok, when they witnessed the women passing. Sybok noticed that the men's attention had been taken away from his speaking and turned to see the three females._

_One of the men said, "I wonder if they would feel anything if we took them away from their studies." _

_Sybok said, "The one with the emerald eyes is off limits."_

"_Is that your bond mate?" The man asked. _

_Sybok nodded and said, "The other two, I am not concerned about, however do not violate them. It is not a part of what we stand for." The other three men went after the pupils while Vulrak and Sybok stood aside. _

_Vulrak asked, "Do you think that they will listen?"_

"_No. They never listen." Sybok replied._

"_Then why did you allow them to go?" Vulrak wondered. What type of leader was this Sybok?_

Sybok responded, "_If they begin to get out of hand, we will intercept them. I would just like to see what fear looks like on the face of a Vulcan priestess apprentice." Vulrak headed towards the area, quickly and Sybok shook his head and walked with him. "You are so chivalrous," Sybok teased. _

_Vulrak did not care. He was one of the guards at the Embassy, and it was natural instinct for him to try to guard others, especially women. He was a teacher of the defensive arts and a highly trained linguist, who traveled all over teaching new methods of defensive arts._ _If someone could not defend themselves, Vulrak usually was a great candidate to defend them. He explained to Sybok, "There are certain things that should not be done. Terrorizing our priestesses or their understudies is one of them. __**No**__ woman should be frightened for amusement."_

"_Always a guard, but never a groom." Sybok said, teasing Vulrak once again, as Vulrak had broken the bond his parents arranged for him because he just did not like the mate that they chose. It was the main reason that the other Vulcans had began to question his logic. To them, it was an illogical decision. To him, it was perfectly logical. _

_Vulrak cut the three Vulcans off and said, "Do not bother these apprentices. One of them is but a child." _

_It seemed that for the first time, the three young ladies noticed that the males were there. Taavik took one of T'Pring's hands and one of Tirza's hands and she watched the males interact with each other, with emotion. Tirza was fifteen, to the boys' seventeen or eighteen. T'Pring was only twelve, herself. Taavik was older than them, and decided that it was her duty to keep them protected. Taavik looked at Sybok and he smiled at her. She backed away from the men, still holding the hands of the girls in her sisterhood._

_She called out to him, "What is it that you have to do with us, Sybok and followers?"_

"_We were just admiring the view, Young priestess." Sybok called out. The females continued to back away from the men and Vulrak looked at them and noticed Tirza, for the first time. He became alarmed by her beauty. She was younger than he was, but he knew that she was old enough to mate, unlike the other girl with them. He found it difficult to believe that he had never seen her before. He knew that he would have noticed such a girl, despite her age, he would have noticed her. He turned completely around with the other Vulcans behind him and walked over to her. The other Vulcans headed in that direction, but Sybok stopped them and watched Vulrak, curious about his behavior._

_When Vulrak came close to Tirza, Taavik cut him off with her fingers lifted at him as though she would attack him, "Do not attempt to make contact with her." _

"_I simply wanted to get a better look." Vulrak said to the woman._

_She replied, "You have had it, now be on your way." Vulrak knew that although Taavik was quite gifted in mental attacks learned from the order of the priestesses, and this would be a logical time to use one, in defense of a priestess pupil, he was swifter than she was and probably stronger than her attack. She would not be able to incapacitate him, and if she could, not for as long as she might others. T'Pring said, "Do it, Honorable Taavik. Make him fall."_

_Taavik stared at Vulrak and asked, "Please, leave her alone. We have studies to attend. She is not interested in your illogical ways."_

"_I have not been declared illogical, and besides, are you not the bond mate of the one said to be most illogical of us all?" Taavik glanced at Sybok, embarrassed that he had mentioned their bond, because it was not something which logical Vulcans spoke of. Other Vulcans did not mention their bond mate's identities until after their marriage ceremonies. _

"_Step away from my sister." Taavik warned. Vulrak took Taavik by the wrist and pushed her aside, firmly enough to move her, but not forceful enough to hurt her and he reached for Tirza's hand. In that short simple moment, he told her so much, and learned so much from her. _

_Tirza pulled her hand away from him and looked at it. Taavik reached out for him and touched his temple. Vulrak groaned and fell to the ground. Sybok and the others rushed over to help him. T'Pring was ready to fight, but Taavik pulled her by the arm and they ran for the cave. When Taavik turned to check the scene, she noticed that Tirza was still there. She had kneeled next to Vulrak and helped to ease his pain. _

"_Tirza!" Taavik called. Tirza stood up and Vulrak grabbed her hand again. She glanced at Taavik, then assisted him to his feet. The other Vulcans kept their distance from her. It was obvious to them, whether this girl was bonded or not, Vulrak had just made his claim of her._

"_I am Vulrak." He said. _

_She nodded her head once and said, "I am aware." She ran off to meet up with the others and explained, "I apologize for staying behind, but he did something to me when he touched my hand. It was odd and uncomfortable, but whatever it was, it compelled me to help him."_

"_He transferred his emotion into you. The Vulcans without logic will do that if you allow them to touch you." T'Pring said._

_Tirza looked at her hands, then back at the males. Vulrak was now looking at her with a smile. She touched her face, with a confused look, in her eyes, wondering why she had returned to gesture. She found it difficult to stop smiling until she saw the staring eyes of her two associates. They gathered her into their arms and led her to the priestesses, to be cleansed of the occurrence._

Tirza entered her class and all of the Vulcans present bowed slightly to her arrival. She began by stating, "I had no intention of being late on today. I was urgently called into the Embassy." That was the extent of an apology from her. She started to go over the lesson.

T'Pring entered Spock's office and he looked up at her from his work. "Hello, T'Pring."

"Sir Spock, I must speak with you of a few matters of my concern. The first is about your wife. She does not trust me and does not wish for me to work for you. I will understand if I am to be removed from the duty of your son's guard." She said standing at his desk with her hands behind her back.

Spock replied, "T'Pring, if I have any intention of removing you from duty, I will let you know. You are the guard most qualified to handle Styik in case of an emergency and you are the most qualified for several other reasons that it would be futile for me to name as you are already aware. What are your other concerns?"

"My other concern is Spock Superior." She said,

Spock did not allow her to finish explaining, and cut her words short with, "His answer is no, T'Pring."

T'Pring was a determined Vulcan. She continued to say, "I realize this. I also realize that he is vehemently searching for a bond mate. With the shortage in Vulcan women in existence, he is not likely to find one soon. If he is searching so dutifully, I can only assume that he will need one extremely soon. It would be most logical for him to choose one which is available and willing."

Spock looked at her as he said, "I am aware of this, T'Pring, and I have shared with him this strand of logic already. His answer is no."

"Get her to do it." She said. It sounded like a command, but she had a commanding voice. "You must convince the Lady Uhura to speak with him about it. She must know how dangerous it is for him not to have a mate when he approaches what he must surely be on the verge of. If he will not listen to you, he will listen to her. I know that the emotional side of you does not wish to hear these words, but you do know that she is of the utmost importance to him. If he will listen to anyone, he will listen to her. If she will listen to anyone, she will listen to you. How did you convince her to keep me on staff of your guard after her obvious outbursts in the kitchen on yesterday?"

"I did not convince her. Styik did, this morning." Spock confessed. Styik had explained to Nyota that she did not need to try to protect him from T'Pring, that he would rather her be within his reach if she was scheming than beyond it, and Nyota had finally accepted the concept of it. It was like the old saying of keeping one's enemies closer than their friends.

"Well, then get Styik to speak to her." T'Pring insisted. Spock began to feel uncomfortable with this conversation. T'Pring was speaking to him as though she was in charge of him, as though she was giving him orders. Her tone reminded him of Nyota's when she had to have her way.

He spoke to her sternly, stating, "There is no one who will be able to convince her that you should be bonded to Ambassador Spock."

"Does that make you wonder why not? Even your human side should run such questions through your mind about your wife and Spock Superior. It is not proper for a Vulcan to share a mate. It is not proper, despite what type of laws are being established on New Vulcan. Certainly, the Lady Ravalan may serve Superior in his time of need, as she is the House bride, but it would be proper for him to have one bride of his own to mate with. I am the most suitable and logical candidate. Make her understand that, so that she might release him. Perhaps if he has a child from his own loins, he will allow you and your wife to be the sole parents of your son." Now, Spock looked at her with eyes that indicated to her that she had struck a nerve. She stated, "I apologize, Sir Spock. The comment was completely an observation of possible outcomes to the bonding between myself and Spock Superior." Spock nodded. He knew that this was true, and that she meant no offense, but it still stung. He did not like the fact that Ambassador Spock was so close to Nyota, nor to Sytar, but it would have been illogical of him to demand that the elder stop his visits to them. It would have been illogical. And it would have been an act of jealous cruelty, to Ambassador Spock.

Spock respected Ambassador, and found his presence necessary as it related to his own life, as it related to Nyota and the baby, he found it... a hindrance. It made him feel negatively. And Styik knew it. Styik could sense the way that his father felt about Ambassador Spock and Nyota's friendship, and Styik hated it. Styik, unlike Spock would react to the emotional disturbance. T'Pring ventured on to say, "And it would help Young Styik, as well. When he looks at Superior, he does not see you. He sees an enemy. Perhaps if Ambassador Spock was bonded to me, Styik would be able to control his feelings of wrath against him better."

"I will speak with her, T'Pring." Spock made up his mind.

T'Pring said, "That is all that I ask. I know that logic fails on most humans, but some part of me thinks that you would not have chosen so illogical a being that it fails at all turns." T'Pring headed for the door and asked, "Have you had any breakfast, Sir Spock? I am highly interested in telling you about this mornings scientific findings reports."

"I will not have breakfast today. Perhaps we can discuss the news over lunch." He suggested.

"I shall return then." She said.

Nyota smiled when Ravalan entered the room with a breakfast tray for her. The Vulcan said, "I knew that you would thank me. It is always better after a long wait." Styik glanced at Ravalan, but did not comment. He was actually thinking to himself that he seriously doubted if Ravalan ever allowed herself a long wait, as he saw her as a complete harlot, and still could not believe that his grandfather had taken her as a wife, but Styik had been working on his "smart mouth", under his mother's orders, and he no longer had Chekov and Scotty around to encourage it.

Nyota sat up in bed and asked, "Is Vulrak on guard outside of the door?"

"Yes." Ravalan said.

Nyota waved Styik over and touched his hand, _"Can you block Vulrak out of my mind for me to have a private conversation with Aunt Ravalan?" _

Styik looked at Ravalan and then at Nyota and asked, "For what purpose? Surely you realize that Vulrak is to be trusted above Ravalan."

Ravalan smiled and said, "If it makes you feel better, I can't stand you either."

"It does, actually. It makes my day." Styik commented, evenly, but seriously. His attempt to work on his remarks had been negotiated, but he decided that he would resume after she was gone.

Nyota grabbed his hand and said, "Now, please." He nodded once and took her hand. Ravalan grabbed Nyota's hand. Styik could not block Vulrak and eavesdrop on their conversation simultaneously, so he did not hear them exchanging: "_As I was saying, before, you are the house bride, I am not."_

Ravalan nodded as her mind said, "_That is true. One thing you have not considered, in your hope that all beings feel the same as you do... You are more important to this house than I am and your son is far more precious than my own to the family, for it."_

"_If she gets me out of the way, then the two of you can go toe to toe for House bridal-ship." _Nyota joked.

Ravalan informed her, "_It would not be so. If anything should happen to you or the baby, everyone here will logically conclude that I am responsible. Therefore, it is in my best interest to help you."_

A smirk came across Nyota's face and she thought, "_I knew that it must not have been out of the goodness of your heart..."_

Ravalan openly admitted, "_You had my husband sent away. I do not like you. I just deal with you, because I must. As I must help you not to fall prey to T'Pring. Just be careful. Always be careful. Your outbursts yesterday did not help the situation. Now that she knows that you do not trust her, she will be more careful. You should be more careful." _Ravalan let go of Nyota and said, "I have a morning date, would you mind watching Suzak?"

"I will watch him." Styik said.

Ravalan lifted both of her eyebrows and replied, "I will have him sent to the room."

Once Nyota had the energy, she got up and went to shower. She got dressed in a pair of old jeans and a tank top shirt. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and changed the covers on the bed. There were servants to do this, but she did not like the servants coming into the room very much. Styik sat on the floor with Suzak, looking at cards and having Suzak attempt to tell him what was on the card. First there was a tree. "Tree" Suzak said. Then there was a mountain. Suzak said, "Cave." Close enough, Styik thought. He was able to see the card through Styik's eyes, he simply misnamed it. Then there was a picture of an angel. Suzak sat silently for a while, confused by the wings on the woman that he saw reflected from Styik's mind. But, seeing her face and the fact that her ears were not pointed, he answered, "Lady." Nyota turned to look at him, thinking that he was calling her, but Styik held up the card to show her. It made her smile.

Styik asked, "May I visit Father at the Embassy today? Only for lunch."

"Well, I think that Vulrak may have let T'Pring leave for the day. You know how Vulrak is about separating us."

"Then we can both go. I do not believe that Father will disapprove of having lunch with his family." Styik urged.

She did not feel like dressing in all of her Vulcan attire, but she did not wish to enter the Embassy looking like some random common human, either. Perhaps it would not embarrass Spock too much. After all, all of the Vulcans knew who she was and all of them had seen her look as one of the highest Vulcan women might and speak as one of them might. Today was an easy day. No big robes, no caftans, no tunics... none of it. She gathered Sytar and said, "You hold Suzak's hand, since Ravalan does not seem to be planning on retrieving him."

"She is probably engaged in sexual intercourse with one of the cave Vulcans." Styik commented.

"That is a terrible thing to say about your aunt." Nyota warned.

Styik's reply was, "Technically, she is now my grandmother, if I accept her place in this family. However, I do not. And as for it being terrible, I do not know. But whether or not it is a terrible thing to say, I am inclined to believe that you will agree that it is highly likely."

Vulrak walked the family to the transport and asked, "Would you like me to prepare Sir Spock, or shall this be a surprise visit?"

"He does not react to surprises anyway, so you might as well leave it alone." Nyota said, climbing into the transport.

On the way to the building, Vulrak stated, "You will be working soon, I have been told."

Nyota excitedly said, "I will be doing communications work at the Embassy. They expected me to begin later, but I am eager to begin working again, and from what I have been told, there have been a lot of transmissions conferences held, lately. Is something going on?"

"You will be privy to that information soon enough, My Lady." Vulrak stated.

Vulrak escorted the family to the restaurant type dining hall which Spock typically had his lunch in and Spock was in his typical place, but T'Pring was seated across from him. Nyota did not react to her, at all. Vulrak suppressed a smirk at the thought that Spock must have really did himself justice the previous night. Nyota approached the table, carrying Sytar and said, "Hello, Spock. T'Pring. I apologize for interrupting, but Styik wanted to come have lunch with you." Spock turned to see Styik and Suzak.

Suzak smiled at him and said, "Spock."

Spock gave the child a brief nod, then said, to the others, "Be seated. Someone will arrive shortly to see that you are served." Nyota pulled a chair next to Spock and sat by him. T'Pring stared silently at her. Vulrak simply stood by the table. Styik came around to T'Pring's side of the table and helped Suzak into the empty chair next to her. He stared at her for a moment, hoping that she would just get up. He certainly had no intention of her being included in his time with his family. When she did not move, a thought ran though his head to throw the entire chair over and watch her tumble from it. He laughed silently about the thought. Then, he asked, "Should I take a chair away from another table?"

"No, you shall not. T'Pring will rise from the table." Spock said. T'Pring heeded his suggestion and went to stand next to Vulrak. Styik sat across from Spock and began to talk to him about the scientific news, which he and T'Pring had just been discussing.

Nyota and Spock's fingers were touching as they all sat, but only Spock and Styik talked to each other. Suzak said random things throughout the conversation, mostly to "Lady." Vulrak watched the family, enviously. T'Pring watched them curiously. It was ridiculous, but amazing to see a Vulcan child like Styik engaged in a decent, orderly conversation with his father in a setting such as this, and an emotional uproar in other settings. Her eyes fell upon Nyota, who was seated so close to Spock that their knees were touching. How distasteful were these human wives to touch their husbands in such a way in the presence of others? As distasteful as the V'tosh ka'tur.

She looked over at Vulrak and said, "I saw Tirza this morning, leaving here. She had some type of conference transmission. She seemed to be flustered. You must have bothered her last night, and that is the reason you seemed to be in such a negative mindset this morning."

"You and I need not to discuss Tirza." Vulrak warned her, and it had not been the first time.

T'Pring continued her train of thought, "I know that you do not like it when we do, however, you must know that I did what was best for Tirza. You were hurting her. She failed her priestess exams as a result of your transference of illogic. She found it difficult to control the feelings that were not her own. She was not the only good, logical Vulcan who was led astray by an illogical lover or friend."

"I realize that it was a mistake to expect Tirza to love me. I do not wish to speak about this subject with you, T'Pring." Vulrak said, in an even more warning tone than before.

"I shall cease to speak of it." T'Pring replied.

_Vulrak came rushing down the corridor of the building until he ran into T'Pring and she pointed at him and said, "He is one of them." The guards grabbed Vulrak and he calmly allowed it, not wanting to escalate the situation with a struggle._

_He looked at T'Pring and asked, "Where is my wife and my son?"_

T'Pring announced, "_They are in the chambers. She is being observed. Her reactions to the baby's birth alarmed the midwives. The child was completely healthy, and yet, Tirza would not stop crying."_

"_Tears of joy, possibly?" He asked, somewhat sarcastically._

"_Illogical." T'Pring stated._

"_May I see my son?" Vulrak asked, practically holding his breath as he waited for an answer._

He received it, "_It is not for me to decide whether you may see him, however, he is healthy and looks strong. He has all of his parts in tact and appears to be in complete functioning condition."_

A smile crossed Vulrak's face and he asked, "_What does he look like?"_

She furrowed her eyebrows in mild confusion, then returned to her normal face. "_He looks like a Vulcan baby. I do not understand the question."_

"_Does he have her eyes, her hair?" Vulrak asked, trying to give her hints as to how to describe his newborn son to him._

She understood even less, now. "_He has his own eyes, Vulrak. Are you speaking in V'tosh ka'tur code?"_

"_Which of us does he resemble most?" He felt was the simplest way to ask._

"_He appears to have acquired his father's appearance, however his skin is closer to that of his mother's though not quite as dark, still quite dark, even for an infant whose mother is a sun catcher, and his eyes are in between your shades, a shade of brown, but with that same crystalline look as Tirza's have."_

Now, his smile was prominent, "_He sounds beautiful."_

_T'Pring stared at him, unsure of how to respond to such a statement. She was unsure of what it even meant, much less sure of whether or not there was a logical response to the comment. She simply said, "You will be taken into the chambers to appear before the elders for your ties to Sybok. He was exiled years ago. Now, with my involvement in the caves searches, his followers are next."_

"_I have to see Tirza again. I have to see the baby." Vulrak suddenly felt desparate, frightened and in need._

T'Pring said, "_Vulrak, do you still not see how harmful that is to both Tirza and the child, for you to pass these primitive actions into them. There is no logical reason for Tirza to behave the way which she has in this time period of being your wife. If there is any logic or any decency in you at all, you will relinquish your destructive hold on her and allow her to raise a child apart from your barbaric actions." _

"_Is it not barbaric to wish to tear a family apart?" Was his question._

Her answer was answered promptly. "_A family should be built upon logic, not whatever it is that you have taken over Tirza's mind with. I sincerely hope that the priestesses can help her, this time." The guards took Vulrak away to the chambers to be brought before the elders._

Vulrak glanced at T'Pring. Sometimes, he hated her for her part in his past. Not only had she brought Tirza into the council chambers, shortly after Tirza had given birth, but she also had Vulrak and several other Vulcans apprehended. T'Pring had just recently finished with all of her classes and began tactical work, right after school, as all Vulcans began working right after school, and she made her life's mission become ridding Vulcan of illogical Vulcans. If Tirza had been anyone else, T'Pring might have fought to have her exiled, as well, but Tirza had been a girl whom T'Pring had known for years. T'Pring believed that she could be salvaged, that she was only tainted by Vulrak and that without him, Tirza would be fine. Vulrak, for the most part had forgiven T'Pring for it all. After all, she was only trying to help Tirza, and she believed that she was helping her.

If T'Pring was into the concept of friendship, Tirza would have been described as her friend, perhaps even her best friend, despite the three years difference in their ages coming up. By the time T'Pring's mission had begun, Vulrak had secured a marriage with Tirza. T'Pring tried to bring him into the chambers several times, but Vulrak always had a stunning reserve. He could turn his emotion off as quickly as a button could be pressed. Every time she attempted it, he reverted to his deeply rooted Vulcanism and walked away unscathed. When he became fearful of never seeing his wife again and his child ever, he became emotional enough to be beyond controlling it.

He and Tirza had been separated since, and only reunited after their pilgrimage to New Vulcan. Tirza had not been with anyone else and dealt with any urges she may have met with meditation. She was a prolific meditator, after having been to recovery for her uncontrollable emotions she received from Vulrak so many times. Vulrak had been with other partners, but he kept his interactions limited to Pon Farr, before he realized that he could have Tirza again.

When Sybok had come to New Vulcan and joined forces with his father to unite the Vulcans, Tirza had waited for Vulrak outside of the Embassy after being dismissed from a mass meeting in the conference stadium. When he exited the building, she said, "One with logic would have expected them to come to such a conclusion before now." He turned to the sound of her voice and tried not to smile at her, as he did not know how she would take it. "If you have no other engagements, escort me to my living area." He had further engagements, but after she asked him this, he completely forgot what they were. He escorted her to her small house and she invited him inside.

"For what reason?" He asked.

She stood blankly for a while, suddenly seeming to realize that she could think of no logical reason to invite him into her home. So, since it was a time for coming together, she replied, "Because I have missed you." Since that night, each time he saw her, their nights were similar, they began with her missing him and ended with her bringing herself back to her logic.

Vulrak sighed and T'Pring looked at him and said, "You have much more important things to worry about than a wife that you never should have obtained. You have duties to tend to."

"I am aware of my responsibilities, T'Pring. Perhaps you should remain focused on your own." He replied.

After lunch, Spock walked with his family, back to his office. He held Sytar, while Nyota held Suzak and Styik walked beside Spock. The other Vulcans, for the most part had began to ignore when they saw Vulcans in family affection typed settings, as there were so many illogical Vulcans on the new planet, but they often did double takes when they realized that the family was escorted by High Vulcan Guards, and that it was Spock's family.

Vulrak and T'Pring walked behind the family with their faces as stoic as any Vulcans, despite the issues racing through his heart and the ones racing through her mind. They had duties, both of them. T'Pring glanced at him, wondering what he could have meant by his last comment. She always knew that he did not like her, but now, he did not seem to trust her. That was something completely different, and something that she needed to think of a way to remedy very quickly. Her life and her current mission would become much more complicated if he did not trust her.

Sarek, Spock, Ambassador Spock, Styik, Nyota and Ravalan, with Suzak on her lap, all sat at the table to have supper together. The conversations were ones that Nyota could understand and appreciate. Everyone was getting along and speaking cordially. The guards were outside of the room, then suddenly, Ambassador Spock knocked over his glass and it shattered on the floor. He took a deep breath and reached for it, then accidentally cut himself. Ravalan sat Suzak on her seat and went to get something to help him with the glass, while Nyota went to get something for the wound. Both of them were in the kitchen digging when Ravalan said, "He better think of something, quickly."

"What?" Nyota asked, a bit confused.

"Pon Farr, dear. He is going through it. Apparently meditation is not working for him." Ravalan explained.

Nyota felt her heart hiccup a bit at this revelation. Ambassador Spock was in his mating season, and would have to mate and he had no mate to mate with. One of the main reasons that he had no mate was because she had helped him to decide to reject one. She began to ask Ravalan, "Wait, can't he die if he doesn't..."

Ravalan quickly answered, "He _will_ die, if he doesn't. T'Pring should begin to look a little better to him now, but he keeps refusing."

"But, he can die." Nyota said, as if it were common sense for him to now reconsider.

"Perhaps he'd rather die than to be bonded to that bitch." Ravalan said, with a smirk. She left the kitchen with a small high powered suction appliance.

Ambassador Spock walked into the kitchen holding a cloth over the cut with green seeping into it. She searched around and said, "I have no idea where the supplies are to tend to that." He went directly to a certain drawer and opened it.

Spock and T'Pring entered the kitchen, now. Nyota startled when she saw them. Apparently, T'Pring had been sent for, because she was not in the room prior to this. Ambassador Spock ignored them as they walked over. T'Pring was in one of her evening gowns, and she stared at Nyota and said, "Lady Uhura, if you will step aside, I believe that I am more capable of addressing the wound than you are." Nyota did move, because she wanted his wound addressed. She did, however, stay in the room as T'Pring worked on it. T'Pring said, to Ambassador Spock, "You are holding off on it as well as anyone that I have seen with the exception of my associate Tirza, but you are half human, so it possibly does not affect you as deeply as it does us. She looked at Nyota and said, "Both myself, Master Sarek and Sir Spock have tried to reason with him. It is illogical for him to die because he does not want to do something else that will ensure his life, is it not?" She asked.

Both Spocks looked at Nyota and she shook her head and said, "I don't know what you expect me to say, T'Pring. My opinion is not really much of a matter at this point. Besides, the way that it was explained to me, the two bonded have to want the bond."

"It is not an issue of _want_, Human. It is an issue of agreement. We both must agree." T'Pring corrected. Nyota cocked her head back at T'Pring's reference to her as "Human". She knew that she was human, but there was just something about the way that T'Pring said it that rang of dislike and made Nyota a bit mad.

Spock lifted his eyebrow and warned, "I must insist that you take consideration in how you address my wife, T'Pring."

T'Pring kept her focus on the wound as she answered, "I did not realize that I was addressing her in a negative way. My apologies. I am more concerned with Spock Superior's condition. If he does not act soon, he will die." T'Pring insisted. She finished up mending his cut.

He stated, "I will go meditate."

He left the room and Nyota sighed and looked at Spock, "Maybe I can talk to him."

Spock said, "If you are able to, it would be wise and beneficial to him for him to agree to a bond with T'Pring. His rejection of logic could become fatal." She nodded her head and went into the other room to look around for him. He had already headed for his own quarters.

Nyota rushed up the stairs and hurried to try to catch him before he began meditation. Vulrak appeared behind her. "What are you doing?

"It is extremely dangerous for you to be around him while he is in this period. If you must speak with him, you may meld, if you seek privacy. It would not be wise to leave you alone with him." Vulrak said.

"He would not harm me." She said, with hope in her voice.

Vulrak answered, "Normally, he would not... but Pon Farr is anything but normal and oftentimes, we forget ourselves. We forget our strength. We forget our logic. We become savage beasts raging to quench a desire that we can not control, and Ambassador Spock already has issues with you in this area." She knocked on the door and he opened it.

She and Vulrak entered, and she immediately began speaking, "I do not want you to die, Spock." He sighed and sat down in his meditation position. "You do not have to say anything. I will speak. I think that you should bond with T'Pring so that you can successfully mate and get this entire thing over with. It is not just logical, Spock, it is common sense. I know that you did not want to obligate yourself, but I think that your biology demands the obligation this time around, and with the shortage of Vulcan women and the period of time that you have left to decide, you really can not afford to be choosy, right now. I hate the thought of it. I don't like her. I especially don't like her for you, but it is something that you need to do."

"Thank you for your opinion." Ambassador Spock said. She sighed and tried to walk over to him, but Vulrak caught her arm and shook his head. Ambassador Spock looked at them and felt his anger creep up in his chest. He commented, "You certainly seem to deem it necessary to touch her a lot."

"I am simply trying to keep her out of harm's way, Ambassador. I believe that as her friend, you can appreciate my attempts." Vulrak said, not letting Nyota's arm go.

Ambassador Spock said, "I could appreciate it both of you got out of my room so that I can meditate." Nyota walked out with Vulrak behind her. They saw T'Pring and Spock standing there, staring at them. Nyota shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe you can just catch him right when he's at his most desperate and trick him into bonding."

"By that time, he would simply take me by force and the bond will have to be established in my mind if I am to save myself from the onslaught of it." T'Pring said.

Nyota sighed and said, "He will reconsider. He will do what is logical."


	15. Chapter 15

**A Ram In The Bush**

Tirza awoke with a start, in the late of night and quickly got out of bed to get dressed in her hooded robe and garments. She had been sensing the need to visit with the elder, T'Pau, for some guidance as it related to the mission which she had been given. However, now speaking to the elder had become urgent, as the issue had become so heavy on her mind that she could not sleep. This was not a common occurrence. Counsel was now necessary, and she knew that T'Pau did not sleep often. The elder spent most if her time in meditation and in counseling other Vulcans. Tirza grabbed herself a lantern and set off through the dark of the night to T'Pau's cave lair.

The journey was unsafe; Tirza knew it. Several Vulcan women had gone missing while out by themselves, and she felt nervous when she passed by a group of illogical Vulcan men on the way. She tried not to look into any of their faces, as she did not wish to seem suggestive of illogical behavior, but she noticed that as she passed, they began to follow her, anyway. Were it three or four men, she may have been able to defend herself, but there were seven of them. She still ignored them until she was surrounded by them. One of them said to another, loudly enough, and purposefully, it seemed, "She appears to be a logical Vulcan, but I doubt it. It certainly was not logical of her to venture into these caves alone."

Tirza ignored the comment and attempted to walk past the Vulcan who said it, but he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her and she paused to stare at him. He informed her, "I have not been able to touch a woman in quite some time. With Vulcans endangered, we often get lonely in these caves, waiting on brides and hoping for love." Tirza removed his hands from her and pushed him aside. "Wait, wait, wait... we must become better acquainted," he said as she tried to move past him.

"Negative." She responded, but he began to become aggressive with her. She nearly dropped her lantern as he insisted upon grabbing her by the robes. "Stop it." She said. She was afraid, but she did not allow it to show. "My venture into the caves is necessary. I must visit elder T'Pau. Please stand aside."

Another of the men said, "You certainly appear to be statuesque by the light of your lantern. We shall know in the morning exactly how beautiful you are."

Tirza's heart leaped in her side, but she answered calmly, "I have no intention of seeing you in the morning."

"That is an ironic statement, as we have no intention of allowing you to leave." Now, she pulled away and tried to run, but one of them grabbed her by the robes and threw her down to the ground. Her lantern broke and began to burn. She felt her robes being ripped away. The beasts! The savages! She screamed, now, trying to fight them off. There were seven. It was impossible. Her strength did not match that of seven Vulcans.

"NO!" She hardly recognized her own voice screaming as she tried to keep herself from being violated. One of them was getting close to having her. She wanted to take a swing at him, but some of them were holding her immobile. She shut her eyes, and went into her own mind. Why had she broken? She should not have screamed. Handle it with silence, she told herself. She stopped fighting. Fighting was futile. However, within moments there was a roar and the Vulcan on top of her was thrown across the sand. The other Vulcans began to make noises and there seemed to be a fight.

Tirza gathered her robes to herself and squinted to see someone fighting off her aggressors. She could not tell who it was, but she took the time that the Vulcans were fighting to get up and attempt to flee the area. She could not see very well and her mind had become so bothered that her sense of direction was off. After a while, she realized that she did not know where she was running to. She stopped and collected her thoughts. She considered the direction which she had run from and tried to predict in which direction T'Pau's cave was in. The Vulcans were running off. All but one of them remained near the small fire caused by her shattered lantern. He appeared to be searching the darkness.

Her logic told her that he was not one of her attackers, but the one who had rescued her. She wondered if it was wise to reveal herself to him. He seemed to be searching for her. Tirza walked slowly towards the Vulcan and as she neared him noticed that she did recognize him. It was Ambassador Spock. She sped up and went to him. "Ambassador Spock?" She stated, and was surprised how curious she sounded to see him. He was breathing hard and she touched his face. "Oh, you have a break in your skin."

"It will heal." He stated. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I need to speak with T'Pau, of a most urgent matter."

"I, myself am headed to see T'Pau."

"We must get your wounds tended to as soon as we get there." Tirza said. She touched his shoulder and said, "Thank you for assisting me." Ambassador Spock removed her hand from him and began to walk towards T'Pau's cave, carrying the lantern which he had brought with him to the caves. Tirza walked next to him, but tried not to get too close, nor too far away. She realized that she was still a bit shaken up by what had taken place, but she felt safer with him there.

Upon entering the cave, there were candles lit all around the cave, to light the path to T'Pau's area. They walked a number of steps in silence, until she finally asked, "Is Elder T'Pau expecting you, Ambassador Spock?"

"I am not scheduled to visit with her. I assure you that I will not take up much of her time." Ambassador Spock answered. Tirza pulled her hood closer around her face and looked at the ground as she realized that Ambassador Spock was having his Pon Farr. She had the thought that he must have been, the way that he attacked her attackers, but they had run off before he could fight the fever out of his system. By the light of his lantern, she could vaguely see his face, but the distress across his features was evident.

When they reached T'Pau's chamber, Tirza rushed to T'Pau's cabinet and said, "I must get materials to tend to Ambassador Spock's wounds. I must admit that there was some difficulty in my getting here. I am in urgent need of counsel, and I am afraid that I made the mistake of traveling here alone. Ambassador Spock arrived at the right time to help me." Ambassador Spock looked at Tirza and she accidentally smiled slightly at him. T'Pau noticed it, but did not respond to it.

Instead the elder said, "Be seated, Spock." He obeyed the woman. She added, "Tirza will tend to your wounds." Tirza placed a cauldron on the area which T'Pau used to light her fires and lit the fire. She poured water into the cauldron, which T'Pau collected from a small underground spring which flowed into a small well, within her cave. T'Pau and Ambassador were having a private, mental conversation as Tirza readied the items to help him. When the water was boiled, Tirza poured some of it into a small tub and brought a tray of supplies over to Ambassador Spock.

"Do you have any wounds that are beneath your robes?" She asked, plainly. He stood to remove the top portion of his garments for her to reach the places which he had been struck. When the Vulcan was dressed in only the bottom portion of his garments, Tirza began to try to clean the wounds on his chest and abdomen. The green fluid was still seeping from the areas where the skin had been broken, and he had to admit that the hot water felt better against the stinging, slightly. The presence of Tirza made it difficult for him to focus. She was too lovely and standing too close. The fact that she was touching him did not help, but he kept himself centered. He was still in control of himself.

T'Pau watched the way that Tirza handled the old Spock, the care that she took with him and the gentleness that she used in making certain that he was appeased. As Tirza worked on the wounds, she also used her powers of persuasion to attempt to alleviate his pain mentally, as she realized that he may not be able to effectively do so on his own, not at this point in time. T'Pau respected the younger woman, a great deal and upon seeing her interact with Ambassador Spock, realized that she had come to and would further still come to respect her even more. T'Pau was seated on a large cushion, across from Tirza. There were several candles all over the entire region and cushions all around. Tirza did not glance at his face. Pon Farr, being as sensitive and embarrassing of a situation as it was, caused Vulcans not to make eye contact with each other when they noticed the effects setting in.

As Tirza went to put away the items and Ambassador Spock put on his complete clothing again, T'Pau then said, "Spock, I believe that I may have found a bond mate for you, at last. On last night, Tirza made the decision to honor the breaking of her bond from Vulrak. Tirza, are you in search of your next bond mate?"

Tirza nearly dropped the items on the tray, but quickly caught herself to answer, "I have not yet began searching, Elder T'Pau. My purpose for seeking counsel is of another grave matter, Mistress."

T'Pau responded, "I understand; however, Spock is in need of a bond mate and you have accepted your separation from Vulrak in enough time to be bonded with Spock."

Tirza tried not to seem apprehensive as she asked, "How am I to be certain that Ambassador Spock would even have me as his mate?" She dared a glance at him and he nodded once, to T'Pau. Tirza looked at T'Pau again and asked, "And you would have one who is tainted bonded into your house, Elder T'Pau?"

T'Pau stated, "Spock is half human. The emotions that other Vulcans see as tainting within you, he knows within himself as a part of his make up. He will not judge them in you, and you will not in him, yet, the two of you shall be able to help each other back to logic in the event that one of your logic fails,(just as was done tonight), and you will help each other deal with passion in the event that passion prevails (just as you shall do, if you are to become his bond mate. Spock sees the logic in this matching and he agrees to it."

"If these facts are indeed facts, then the matching is acceptable." Tirza answered. She placed the items away and came to be seated on a pillow in front of T'Pau. Tirza had only come in to have T'Pau help her to come to a logical and wise decision about the matters of which she had been invited into with T'Pring.

"Contaminated," "tainted," "ruined," they were words that the other Vulcans used to describe her for years. Hearing them so frequently had been one of the main reasons that she took her educational degrees to other planets for work. She needed breaks from them. It would not have been logical for her to react to the words, as Vulcans are trained not to do so, but she could not deny that each time someone used one, as though it was a common description, it deeply cut her. It was a reflection of how she saw herself. Just as her skin was dark and her eyes were black, she thought, just as she had those characteristics, surely she was also tainted.

To her, it was not even logical that Ambassador Spock would consider her as a mate. Fortunately, she was under T'Pau's guidance each time she struggled with a decision, and the woman had helped her to attain herself an acceptable and accepting mate. Ambassador Spock could have obtained virtually any woman on New Vulcan which he thought a logical choice for himself, and yet, he had agreed to her. She felt extreme pressure of becoming his partner, but she knew that it not only was logical, but necessary and that it could possibly even be fulfilling. He had just helped her out of a situation that she could not help herself out of, and now, she would be allowed the chance to help him in return. It was so logical that it placed her mind at ease about her reason for showing up.

When T'Pau asked, "_Now, my child, what is it that vexes your mind to cause you to visit me on this night?" _

Tirza simply placed her hands on her lap and said, "I apologize for this illogical statement: But perhaps the reason that my mind was urged out on tonight was so that I may have the opportunity to help Ambassador Spock."

Styik awoke to the sound of a transmission coming in on his computer. He got up and opened the line to see Chekov on the screen. He gasped and cheered, "Pavel!"

Chekov smiled at him and said, "You are now nine Terran years old. Have you been collecting any pretty little Vulcan girls?"

"No. How have you been, Pavel? I haven't heard from you in weeks." Styik said, sounding sadder than he had intended. Chekov certainly noticed and his face showed that it made him sad that he had not contacted the child, too.

He explained, "It has been very difficult to get out a transmission. But, I was fortunate enough to be able to get one out to you on this day. I wanted to contact you last week, for your birth celebration. Was there a celebration?"

Styik said, "Mother and I went to Grandfather Mwinyi's home for a gathering at which they prepared a cake and sang, then it became a place for others to meet me and seemingly observe me with curiosity."

"How is school?" Chekov asked.

Styik replied, "It's shit."

"Hey! Do not speak that way!" Chekov said it in a serious voice, but wore a smile.

"Now, that you have gotten your honest "_I've told him not to speak that way" _out of your system, I hate school. I hate every last being that I have met there. I hate every last instructor that I have come across, and the best part of the entire day is being inside of the learning bowl and exiting it with higher scores than all of those... enemies. They are my enemies, Pavel." Styik said it as though deep in thought.

Chekov attempted to change the subject. "How are your parents?"

Styik shrugged and said, "The same, except living in this place is so much more miserable than being on the ship that it causes them problems sometimes, like that other Spock, the old one... he makes Father uncomfortable. I don't like it."

Chekov said, "He is not an enemy. Remember that. He is Commander Spock, of another time."

"He is having some kind of health issues. Everyone is very quiet about it, but Mother is worried, and my guard is even reacting. She never reacts to anything. She is a bitch." Styik said.

"Hey! Do not speak that way!" Chekov repeated.

Styik smiled and observed, "I like the way that you only do that on transmissions, and hardly ever in real life. You do realize that I know that you do it just to say that you did it when I used "that language"."

Chekov said, "I do it because I don't want your mother to ever intercept a transmission and ask me why I allowed you to speak that way.""I want to come back home to the ship. I hate New Vulcan." Styik said. He had not whined to his parents about this issue, because he knew that the choice had been necessary, but he could tell Chekov. Chekov would listen.

Chekov tried to be optimistic, "But, it is a better learning experience. At least you do not become bored after you've learned everything."

"Something bad is happening in this place. I don't know what it is, but I know that it's something, and everyone seems to be trying to keep me out of it." Styik said.

"You have enough to think about with school than to worry about things that they can handle. Hey, listen, I am sending you a recording, to your computer. Everyone that you know on the ship wished you a happy birthday. I apologize that I could not make contact with you earlier, but Captain Kirk told me to send you his love when I finally get through to you."

Styik smirked and replied, "Tell Jim that I miss him, and Scotty. Call him a bastard for me, when you tell him."

Chekov laughed and shook his head, then said, "Wait, don't talk like that!" Now they both laughed and Chekov sighed. "I really hope that you all are back home soon."

"Not more than me." Styik said as Chekov ended the transmission.

Styik went into his parents' room and excitedly announced, "I just heard from Pavel!" Spock was awake and dressing in his robes, but Nyota stirred in her sleep.

Spock glanced at her, then told Styik, "Your mother is still resting. It is a good thing that you have heard from Mr. Chekov, but you must remember to gain permission to enter the room, alright?"

Styik nodded once, then went on to say, "He wished me a happy birthday. I told him about the gathering at Grandfather Mwinyi's house. Jim sends me his love."

Spock nodded his head and said, "It is a positive occurrence that you had had the opportunity to speak with Mr. Chekov. It seems to have helped your emotional levels."

"I have been having bad dreams. I have dreams that something bad is going to happen to her." Styik said, looking at Nyota as she slept.

Spock tried to hide his alarm at this thought. He himself had been worried about Nyota lately, as well. "It is probably your brain creating possible futures for her." He decided. It was a logical conclusion.

"I believe that it is, but the problem is that every possible future seems to be negative." Styik stated.

"I hope that meditation will help you today." Spock replied with a partial smile.

They began their usual routine. By the time it was time for Nyota to arise and exercise, she groaned and sat up, sleepily. Spock looked at her as he prepared himself for work. She smiled slightly at him and he found the sight of her with her hair in a mop all over her head rather amusing. She pushed it from her face and said, "I think that you were too much for me last night. I am too drained to get up for my first day of work." Styik peeked his head in from the nursery, to show her that he was present, and she blushed and said, "Hey!"

He entered the room with the baby and said, "I spoke to Pavel this morning."

A bright and excited smile broke across her face. "What's he up to?" She asked.

"He said that they've been having problems getting transmissions out." Styik answered. Spock and Nyota both exchanged glances at this strange news, but Styik continued talking, "but he wished me a happy birthday and just asked me all about life here. He misses us and wants us to come back soon."

"Soon can not come soon enough." Nyota commented.

She gathered the baby to feed him and Styik left the room to prepare himself for school. He had several hours before he needed to be there, but he prepared himself early and spent time in the room with his mother and Sytar. It felt weird not sleeping as closely to them as he had when they were in the confines of the ship. When he went into his own room, Nyota looked at Spock and asked, "What do you think is the situation with the transmissions from the ship?"

"It could be a number of things. I have no sufficient evidence to form a theory." Spock answered, truthfully.

"Styik has been worried about something bad happening lately." She said.

"Has Styik spoken with you on this matter?" Spock asked.

Nyota answered, "He doesn't have to tell me. When he comes up to me and lays his head on my chest to listen to my heartbeat and see that I am still alive, that is indication enough that he is worried that I may die."

"That is an unwarranted worry. He will recover from it." Spock stated. It was the truth. The likelihood of Nyota dying for no apparent reason was practically nonexistent.

"Is my worry about Ambassador Spock the same?" She asked.

"Now, that is an issue that warrants concern. He has two days, sixteen hours and forty three minutes to make a decision, before it is simply too late." Spock told her. She sighed and shook her head. She did not know what to think. He needed to mate. It was so important that he did so, and so far, the only available woman was T'Pring. She hated that fact, but Ambassador Spock needed someone. Nyota could not bear the thought of a dying Spock, even if he was not _her _Spock.

T'Pring passed by Spock as she headed towards the bedroom carrying a tray, "Good morning, Sir Spock." She said.

He stopped and bowed to her, "Good morning, T'Pring."

He looked at the tray which she held in her hands and she said, "It is breakfast for the Mistress, prepared by Lady Ravalan. Lady Ravalan believed that the Mistress may need her breakfast served to her on today." Spock did not react to the embarrassment which he felt stirring inside of him, and T'Pring did not either, of course. Instead, she bowed again and said, "I shall meet with you after Young Styik is in school. The most interesting news has been reported from the prison planet, Torvon III."

Spock tilted his head and asked, "What news has been reported from Torvon III?"

T'Pring plainly stated, "Torvon III has been occupied by outside forces and taken as the first planet of a fledgling empire in which science is being worshiped as though a deity. The leader of the new planet has been interrupting many frequencies in an effort to let the galaxy, and other galaxies know of his intentions, and just recently was able to penetrate the frequencies here to present his news. A human is responsible, of course."

"And what of the prisoners?" Spock asked, his voice not betraying his nervousness.

"It was not reported, but the scientist over the planet is the infamous Livingston Kurok. He apparently wishes to gain all power through science and has somehow managed to take the planet over. Starfleet is going to try to communicate with him, however, this human is clearly absolutely mad. I must admit, I have been interested in his superior cloning capabilities, and his research on perpetual happiness. Although it is illogical to strive to achieve perpetual happiness, the results of his studies have been interesting. I will speak more in depth about the issue at breakfast."

Spock informed her, "T'Pring, I will not have breakfast on today, nor will I have lunch. It is my wish that you remain posted near the school today, for Styik's safety. Do not leave him at the school."

"Yes, Sir." She replied.

Spock walked hurriedly down the hall, to get to the Embassy. T'Pring delivered the breakfast to Nyota. Nyota was changing Sytar's diaper when she entered the room. Styik was in the room, laying on his stomach and reading from his PADD. T'Pring set the tray on the nightstand and looked at Nyota. Nyota looked at her, as well, and forced a smile. T'Pring looked at Styik and asked, "Are you well this morning, Young Styik?"

"Yes." He answered, simply. She bowed slightly and left the room without bothering to speak to Nyota. She knew that the woman did not like her, and it seemed illogical and pointless to engage in polite interactions with her.

Nyota called, "T'Pring." The Vulcan stopped and looked at her Mistress. Nyota told her, "I understand that you do not think that I belong here. I even understand that you do not like me, and before you go on a tangent about how not liking something is not a part of your nature, just let me say this, whatever you think about me has nothing to do with the fact that I am the Mistress of this house and I expect your respect. If you see me in this room, I expect you to acknowledge me."

T'Pring nodded once and said, "Yes, Mistress. I apologize. It shall not happen again." T'Pring exited the room.

Vulrak looked at T'Pring and asked, "What did you just do?"

"I delivered the breakfast." T'Pring answered.

Vulrak replied, "I meant as it relates to Sir Spock. What were you speaking of?"

"Developments in scientific news." She answered plainly, seeming a bit confused by his interrogation.

"Livingston Kurok has taken over the prison planet, Torvon III, is that what you said?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"And you are aware that Sir Spock's brother, Sybok was imprisoned on Torvon III, after kidnapping the Lady Uhura. Surely, this news would bring an alarm to Sir Spock, that a madman is now running the planet that his brother is imprisoned on. What if Sybok should gain mind control over Kurok? He could escape and return to this place."

"I am aware of possibilities, Vulrak. Is there something that you intend to point out to me which qualifies my sharing of the information as a mistake?" She asked, because of the way that he had come at her with the questions.

"No. It's just the way in which you delivered the news, T'Pring." He stated. She frowned at him. She sometimes hated the V'tosh ka'tur. Did they truly not understand why it was completely foolish to refuse logic and embrace emotional responses and activities? Because, sometimes, they seemed to do it to be purposefully difficult.

She answered, "Vulrak, do not insult Sir Spock. He is a Vulcan of logic, despite his selection in wife and adopted child. He has no need for the human tact which you are implying I did not use." She headed down the hallway, herself and disappeared from his sight.

After breakfast, Nyota dressed herself in the Vulcan robes which she had selected for her first day of work. She felt strangely leaving Sytar when she was so worried about what could happen. She just was not as comfortable with the servants as she was with the people on her starship. Once she was dressed, she and Vulrak went to the Embassy. Ambassador Spock met up with her when they arrived, to guide her to where she would be working and give her a brief run-through of the expectations of her. He let her know that he would not be present long, as he needed to return to the caves for important matters. She did not question it as he began to explain her duties to her.

Nyota was to supervise the handle of incoming transmissions flow. She would intercept certain transmissions, listen in on some of the transmissions, and to overall just be certain that no suspicious transmissions were being allowed in or out, and to make sure that the flow remained efficient. She stared at him and asked, "With all of the Vulcans on this planet, I was chosen to supervise?"

Ambassador Spock responded, "As you have just been given a summary of a supervision position, it is obvious that you have been chosen to supervise." She suppressed a smile. At least his logic had not failed him. He looked dreadful, to her, with his hands shaking and his face distorted. He looked like a different creature, but the same. He would remain there for a while to see that she could handle the work flow, then he would go back to the caves and shut himself away from everyone again.

Vulrak stood outside of the particular transmissions center that Nyota was beginning her shift inside of, and he saw Tirza leaving a transmission conference room down the hall. Tirza looked absolutely beautiful. She had pulled the top of her hair up into a ponytail and allowed herself a silky tendril to hang on either side of her face, and the back of her hair to hang freely. As usual, she wore all black, but the dress that she had was actually form fitting, instead of her usual non suggestive Vulcan attire. He approached her as she entered something into the keypad on the outside of the room door.

"Tirza..." He began.

She cut him off to say, "We have nothing to discuss. Do not touch me and move along." She turned from the door and walked away, but he followed her.

He began by saying, "I want to apologize for..."

But she cut him off with, "Noted. I do not have time for this discussion. My day is fully scheduled with transmission conferences. Do not bother me." She warned, still not looking at him.

"There is something important that we need to discuss. I want you to move into the mansion. Things are too dangerous for you to live alone." He said.

Now, she stopped and looked at him. She tilted her head slightly and said, "I am going to move into the mansion."

Vulrak looked completely confused at her response. She had said it, not as though accepting something that he had just said to her, but as though it had been discussed already and she decided before he ever came to her.

"When did you decide this?" He asked, a bit suspiciously.

"That is personal." Was her response.

"I am your husband." He tried to point out.

But, she corrected him with, "No, you are not. You relieved me of my bond years ago. Since you did not deem it logical to resume that bond, I have chosen to take up a bond with another. I have been advised by the High Priestess T'Pau and she has given me one of her own, that I may share a bond as well as produce sons for New Vulcan."

Vulrak became angry, but kept his demeanor calm. He had expected this to happen years ago. He had expected her to move on many times, but it still came as a shock that it was actually happening.

"Please explain." He stated.

She explained, "I have explained to you that I am being bonded and I am moving into the mansion. Use your logic beyond that point, Vulrak. I have much to do today. I have less than three days to complete the bonding ceremony, therefore I must have my schedule cleared as soon as I can." She began to walk away and Vulrak grabbed her arm. "Do not touch..." Before she could finish the sentence, Ambassador Spock grabbed Vulrak's arm and removed his hand from Tirza.

Vulrak stared at Ambassador Spock for a moment, then looked at Tirza. Her eyes showed that the scene was frightening to her. Vulrak backed away from them, knowing that with the elder in his Pon Farr, and so close to his time of need, it would not be wise to provoke him any further. Vulrak stated, "I certainly hope that he makes you happy. I know that I never could." He saw Tirza touch Ambassador Spock's hand and he knew that she was trying to help alleviate his anger. That was something that Tirza used to do for him, try to take away his pain with her priestess' touch telepathy. It was one of the reasons she had not been able to become a priestess.

After a brief exchange, Tirza abruptly walked away from Ambassador Spock. Ambassador Spock returned to the room which Nyota was working inside of. He paused at Vulrak and said, "You have touched her against her will for the last last time, Vulrak."

Vulrak kept his face serene as he said, "I realize that I was not an appropriate mate for her. She needs her logic, just as much as I need passion. Her bonding to you is logical. I will respect your bond."

"You would be wise to do so, Young Vulrak." Ambassador Spock said, before going into the room.

Vulrak opened his communicator and contacted Spock. "Were you aware that Ambassador Spock had chosen a bond mate?"

Spock quickly said, "I was not aware, however, this is positive news. Now, he will not perish."

"Professor Tirza is going to be Ambassador Spock's bond mate." Vulrak said.

There was a long pause, then Spock answered, "It is not a selection that I considered for him, however, it is completely logical. They are a compatible bond from logic to passion. They both are passionate in their obedience to Surak's teachings. Both of them have been educators. Both of them have taken interest in the kolinahr, and both failed it. It is more logical than any other decision, even that of T'Pring, which he openly rejected. I thank you for passing this news along to me."

"Your T'Pau advised her into it." Vulrak said.

Spock replied, "T'Pau is very wise."

"I do not like it." Vulrak finally stated.

Now, Spock was annoyed that Vulrak would begin to speak like this. Spock told him, "What you like at this point, Vulrak is irrelevant. If you do not mind, I have work to do."

Vulrak said, "Yes, Sir. I apologize for bothering you with petty issues."

"Please do not do it again." Spock responded and ended the conversation.

When Tirza returned to the same conference room, she entered her pass code into the door. Apparently, she had reserved this particular room for the day. That made Vulrak suspicious, because her occupation should not warrant her having the entire day needed on transmission conferences. However, he realized that he probably was just trying to find a reason to bother her, after having learned that she was finally moving on. He sighed, frustrated with himself. It was good that she was moving on, why was he so upset? Besides, it was not like she and Ambassador Spock would have what they had. He had showed her passion, taught her to love, showed her what those meant and how they felt. Her connection to the elder would be one of duty, and Tirza lived for duty.

Vulrak had agreed with all of the others that he had not benefited her. He caused her to fail at becoming a priestess. He had himself banished, and she was left on Vulcan as a single mother, which made the other honorable Vulcans keep their distance from her. Most honorable Vulcans would not bond with a woman who had been bonded and left with a child, not unless the father had died and it was completely logical that his widow be bonded with. Certainly, no Vulcan on the old Vulcan found it logical to bond with a woman contaminated by an emotional Vulcan. Ambassador Spock was such a logical choice for Tirza to move on with that Vulrak found himself wondering how it had never come about before.

Ambassador Spock eventually emerged from the transmission center, and left without acknowledging Vulrak again. He needed to head to the caves. He had already prepared all that he needed for the away time that would be required to deal with his delicate situation, and now, he needed to get as far away from others as possible. He had wanted to kill Vulrak earlier. He had nearly killed the Vulcans of passion the night before. When he first saw them, attacking Tirza, he could see who she was, and he did not want her harmed, but more importantly, he was excited about a chance to attack someone, to let out the aggression building up violently inside of him due to his ever growing blood fever. he had wanted to kill someone and felt that doing so would have brought him peace. When the attackers realized who and what was attacking them, not some Vulcan trying to defend a Vulcan woman, not some Vulcan trying to fight for possession over the woman himself, but a Vulcan nearing the last stages of his Pon Farr, they retreated. He had not had the opportunity to do what was needed. Now, he needed Tirza.

Ambassador Spock had to admit that as a child, he had what humans might describe as his "first crush" on Tirza. She was one of the priestess' apprentices who assisted in the children's courses on meditation. Most Vulcan children did not need these courses, but for the select few, these courses were available. Spock had not thought that he needed them, as Sarek taught him exactly how to meditate. But, being half human, the educational center required the course of him. Tirza would assist the boy, who was only three years younger than herself, and he would listen dutiful to every word that flowed from her entrancing lips...

But as time passed and logic became more stable within him, he had forgotten what the crush even felt like. He had repressed the fact that he ever had felt any type of related emotion. He had not thought about the woman in that capacity in any of the time that he knew her, aside from the attraction he had for her as a child. But, when he saw Vulrak's hand on her arm, he became territorial. They had not yet been bonded, but she was already promised to him. Vulrak was overstepping his boundaries, boundaries that Ambassador Spock knew he had overstepped with Tirza before, many years ago. Those boundaries had been considered her ruin, and Ambassador would not have him touch her again, much less ruin her. She was _his_, now, and Vulrak had better understood it.

Thinking that way made the elder Spock know that his logic was failing him. He would need to go into the cave that T'Pau had set up for he and Tirza and he would wait there until they were ready for the ceremony on the next day. Vulrak watched him walk down the hall, feeling slightly bad for him, because he knew how painful and terrible Pon Farr could be, but simultaneously feeling hateful towards him, because he knew that the elder had obtained not only the most beautiful Vulcan available, but one who was an expert at appeasing pain and an artist at achieving passion. Vulrak folded his arms. Being angry about it would not change anything. It was done. It needed to be done... It did not become any easier to accept, telling himself this.

One of the Vulcans in the group under Uhura's supervision noticed an anomaly in the frequencies transmitted to a particular room in the Embassy and she called Nyota's attention to it. "Lt Uhura, please take a look at this." The Vulcan woman said plainly, speaking in Vulcan, of course. Uhura walked over to the workstation and watched the frequencies. "I am not completely certain as to the meaning of this anomaly." The Vulcan said.

Uhura gave an order, "Tap into the transmission and let me hear it."

The Vulcan touched the screen in several places and said, "It is blocked, Lieutenant."

Uhura asked, "Is the transmission blocked from this site, or is the block incoming?"

The Vulcan touched the screen a few more times, twisted a small knob, listened for a moment, then answered, "It is difficult to trace, Lieutenant."

Uhura touched the ear piece on her head and said, "Computer, connect me to transmission conference room 0726." She waited for the computer to confirm the connection, then said, "Occupant of transmission conference room 0726, please respond to communications."

"This is transmission conference room 0726." Tirza's voice said from the conference room intercom system, into Uhura's ear.

"Identify yourself." Uhura ordered

"I am Professor Tirza, identification number..." Nyota realized at the mention of her name that this was Vulrak's wife, or ex wife, whatever. It was a woman that was important to someone who was fairly important to her, but that could not affect her judgment. There was something suspicious about this transmission, and it was Uhura's job to find out what was going on. Uhura pulled up the information on her computer and said, "I see here that you have reserved this particular room for the duration of the day. There are strange readings on your frequency. If you have nothing to hide, Professor Tirza, I ask that you unblock incoming transmission, please."

"I am not blocking incoming transmission Lt. Uhura." The woman said. "If the transmission is blocked, it must be some other source. I am simply setting up some activities for an off planet educational summit which I will not be able to attend in the upcoming week."

As she was speaking, Uhura was heading to the room in which she was seated. Uhura attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

"Unlock the door." Uhura ordered.

When the door opened, Tirza found herself face to face with the woman that she knew may be her competition for the rest of her life. Vulrak stood right behind Uhura as Uhura questioned, "For what reason is this door locked?"

Tirza glanced at Vulrak, hoping that he would not point out anything in her tone, as she was about to try to venture a face to face lie. Lying was so out of her character that she found great difficulty in doing so, undetected. Vulrak would definitely know. Still, she looked directly at Uhura and said, "I was unaware that locking the door was not allowed. My apologies, Lieutenant, as I simply did not wish to be disturbed in my work. Will this take very long? I must complete my work today. I am getting married tonight."

Uhura quickly glanced at Vulrak and saw a flicker of anger on his face. She looked back at Tirza and said, "Congratulations, but the system in this entire room will have to be reviewed before we can allow you to continue, starting with your current transmission. Generally, locking the door is permitted, however, there is a delicate situation with incoming transmissions, and unfortunately, you have been caught in the crossfire of us trying to get things sorted out."

Tirza looked at the Efrosian on the screen and spoke to him in Federation standard, "I apologize for the inconvenience. There have been glitches in our transmissions system here. I deeply regret that I may not be allowed to get my work done in the portion of time that you have wished it of me, Professor Xiolo. However, I assure you that I will be certain to complete the work when I can, as well as finish our conversation."

The alien said, "Very well, Professor Tirza. May your marriage be a long and fruitful one." He ended the transmission.

Uhura contacted investigation personnel and Spock to give them a brief description of all that had taken place. Then, Tirza looked at Uhura and asked, "Am I to remain here until the investigation is complete?"

"That is not my call." Uhura said as several Embassy personnel entered the room and began to look into the equipment. Tirza walked out of the room and Spock came down the hall to meet her.

Spock announced, "I have just been alerted to suspicious activity on a transmission. I had the computer system to run all of the necessary checks. We could not trace the location of mentioned transmission, nor record the transmission, nor could we unblock the transmission. What was the location which the transmission came from and what was the nature of the content of the conversation?" He asked.

"Educational purposes, Sir Spock, or at this point am I to refer to you as Commander?" Tirza asked. She felt panicked, but was grateful for all of her Vulcan training. She would have to step her skills up if she wished to fool Spock.

Spock said, "What you refer to me as is irrelevant. Where was the transmission coming from?"

She answered calmly, "Efros Delta. I was speaking with Professor Xiolo, the present charge of the Intergalactic Educational Association over the educational summit which I was to be helping organize and host, but urgent matters have taken precedence over it. Since it was a prior engagement, I wished to handle all of it before my leave with Ambassador Spock." Nyota heard herself gasp, but no one reacted to it. Almost no one. She saw a slight flicker in Spock's eyes.

Spock told Vulrak, "Bring her in front of the council. She must be searched to indicate that she is not hiding something suspicious from us before she can be released."

Tirza interjected, soundly, "Spock, if you will allow me to leave, I shall return to be searched after my leave. The council can sometimes take days to complete a search thoroughly, and I simply do not have days to spare before my intended mate has need of me."

"I can not allow it." Spock stated.

"Then, I must challenge your decision to an immediate vote. It will be a long process and may still result in my being searched before I am allowed to leave; however, do you not believe that it is more logical to allow me to leave and to help Ambassador Spock, then return for my searching, or do you think that it is logical for me to be searched, without provocation, other than the fact that the system is malfunctioning, severely, and risk the life of one of our most important Vulcans as a result?"

Vulrak nodded, "She is correct, Sir Spock. There is not enough to hold her here and risk losing Ambassador Spock. If she were to take you into a debate on the matter, they most likely would grant her leave based on what little evidence we have discovered against her, her nearly flawless past record, and the fact that she is needed to preserve not only one of the founding fathers of New Vulcan, but _the_ discoverer."

Spock nodded once and said, "You may leave." Tirza nodded once, too now, then quickly hurried off.

After she left, Nyota said, "I do not trust her."

"Her behavior was atypical of her, however, the coincidences of the malfunctioning of nearly every system in the room in which she was operating are not likely coincidental." Spock said.

Vulrak reminded them, "Ambassador Spock needs her, for now. We can deal with what she was or was not doing in there, later."

Spock looked at Uhura and commanded, "Make contact with Efros Delta about the summit and this specific transmission. Have Professor Xiolo give you a complete report of this transmission and submit a copy of it into our records."

She nodded once, not reacting to his pronunciation of the word "records". Now, she was not only back to work, but it seemed like she was back in action. She replied, "Yes sir." and rushed back to her work computer to follow the order.

Tirza left the Embassy and immediately flipped open her communicator, "T'Pring, we must meet."

Tirza walked to the early learning educational center and entered the facility. She went into a female lavatory and walked into one of the stalls. Moments later, she heard the door open and the stall next to her became occupied. Tirza began the mental exchange, "_My transmissions have been intercepted by Lt. Uhura. I only just managed to escape the Embassy without being searched. I believed that there was someone set in place to ensure that these transmissions would not be detected."_

"_Please, restrain yourself, Tirza."_ Tirza tried, as she knew that in this exchange, although not actually touching, T'Pring would be able to feel a little of her feeling on the issue. This could be deemed as a failure on her part, and failure would result in her demise. She was not particularly concerned about dying, as she was about the fact that Ambassador Spock's life was in held in the results of their bonding.

She replied, "_I was simply allowing you to know that a problem has occurred and it was not by my own fault or mistakes. I will not be able to complete my assignment in the time previously given to me. I have a personal matter to tend to."_

"_Tirza..." _T'Pring felt her own face grow hot. She did not want Tirza to let her down again. She once looked up to Tirza, once had utmost respect for her and all that she stood for.

Tirza insisted, "_It is most urgent, T'Pring. I am not avoiding my duties. I have every intention of facing whatever it is that you will have me deal with, but I have a ceremony to attend."_

T'Pring knew now that her face might have revealed some type of emotion if she were not Vulcan, as the statement immediately startled her. The only time that Vulcans attended an important ceremony was when being bonded and married. She retorted to Tirza, "_A ceremony. You are being bonded again. Please tell me that you will not be rejoining Vulrak."_

Tirza sighed, audibly. She had not yet gotten fully back to her center since her brush with extreme trauma and fear the night before, and shielding her emotions was a difficult task. She told T'Pring, "_This matter is extremely personal, T'Pring."_

T'Pring was not ready to let go of the logic of Tirza again. She needed her for this mission. New Vulcan needed her. There was too much more at stake than the first time that Tirza allowed herself to be a fool behind illogical emotions. T'Pring said, "_I understand that, but you should not..."_

"_It is Ambassador Spock." _Tirza said.

T'Pring did not respond for a while, but when she did, she merely stated, "A wise choice. I will cover for you." She left the stall and the room. Tirza peeked out, as well. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw herself for the first time, in a long time, not as someone tainted, but as a Vulcan woman – one who was going to be acknowledged for doing something truly great, or terrible. She walked up to the mirror and said, "You have duties. Duties, Tirza." She nodded once at her reflection and left the ladies room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Under Arrest**

Sybok walked into Livingston's laboratory and said, "A change of plans is necessary." Livingston was monitoring the frequencies of a particular channel on his communications screen.

He totally ignored Sybok's suggestion to say, "I have found the link that is directly to her office communications line. I can contact her directly, with the right break into the system. It is being worked on, as we speak. Did you know that her system is protected more than that of anyone else's in the entire building?"

Sybok looked at the screen too as he answered, "I am not surprised. Spock probably set up her work area himself, to make certain that it was the highest attainable level of efficiency. He would never have his precious Nyota in any situation where she was not protected."

"He is overprotective." Livingston said, almost admirably.

Sybok retorted, "That is an understatement. The first night that I met her, he told me that he would fight me to the death for her safety, and I had no intention at the time of causing her any harm."

Livingston smirked and asked, "Why do I **know** that you must have done something to provoke him into speaking such a threat?"

"I read her mind without her permission." Sybok said shrugging his shoulders.

"It is a terrible shame that the act can not be performed through a transmission. When I have more time available on my hands, I must work on a way to make such a thing possible. " Livingston said, turning to face Sybok for the first time since he entered.

Sybok's face showed annoyance as he answered, "Until then, I will need her on the same area of land as myself, both to read her and to control her."

"And, how is _that _progress coming along? You have insiders to assure us that we will have her by deadline." Livingston faced the screen again as he talked.

Sybok sighed. Livingston was exhausting. He was a genius, but he did not listen very well. In fact, he hardly ever listened to a word coming from Sybok's mouth. Livingston once defended himself before, on this personality flaw, that he was listening to his own brilliant thoughts at most times and they simply outweighed the things being said to him. Sybok could believe that Livingston honestly felt this way. Still, he repeated, "When I entered the room, I told you that a change of plans is in order. Perhaps you should try listening, sometimes."

"I am listening, now." Livingston said with a smile, holding out his hands, graciously.

Sybok spoke, "The plan which we originally constructed will no longer work. One of the insiders that we assigned has been bonded to Ambassador Spock."

Livingston tilted his head at Sybok and asked, "Well, was that not a part of our plan?"

"It is not the insider which we assigned to bond to him. It is another." Sybok clarified.

"Can they not just switch roles?" Livingston asked. The solution seemed simple, to him, but to Sybok, not so much.

Sybok explained, "The other one will not do what was asked of the first... I have known of her for many years. She will not betray her family."

"Which one has been bonded to the Ambassador?" Livingston asked with a tone of voice that even Sybok considered evil.

"Tirza." Sybok said, "I do not think that she will be able to talk herself into what was initially expected of her, now that she is bonded to Ambassador Spock. Now, she will see it as a betrayal to her mate."

"Have him killed." Livingston said, plainly and took a seat, as though the issue had been simply settled at his word.

Sybok laughed slightly, at both the order and the manner in which Livingston had given it. He reminded him, "We have already agreed that no one in bloodline of Sarek shall be killed."

"This Spock is a hindrance to our progress. Should we allow him to live, we will not accomplish the very goal which brought us together." Livingston said, as though the solution were obvious.

Sybok tapped into his gifts of mental manipulation to reiterate, "He shall not be killed."

Livingston nodded and said, "Very well, we agreed to this. What do you suggest?"

Sybok responded, "Firstly, we must disengage Tirza from the assignment. I recommend exposing the formally blocked transmission, and the formally intercepted transmissions used to cover up her earlier transmissions."

Livingston smiled at Sybok, as though he were looking upon an amusing child who had just said something completely stupid, out of ignorance. Each time that Livingston did this, Sybok needed to remind himself that this partnership was temporarily advantageous. Livingston said, "If we do_ that_, then they will realize that she has been conspiring against them, and she will tell them everything, including who your other insiders are."

"The only one she knows is T'Pring." Sybok said.

Livingston's smile quickly faded, "We can not lose T'Pring. T'Pring is crucial."

"She is _most _crucial." Sybok corrected. "T'Pring, for all of her protest against emotion is the only insider who can go against what she believes in, to try to protect what she believes in."

"When we are done with her, I can not resist studying her brain." Livingston said. He clasped his hands together, "As much as I like Tirza, and as qualified as she was to do what we needed, I believe that we must eliminate her. I already know how you feel about killing, especially killing the "innocent", as you put it, but... If we allow her to live, we could lose her AND T'Pring, and losing T'Pring will not do."

As much as he hated the thought of killing, Sybok did agree that it would not benefit anyone to allow Tirza to continue living. He said, "I will tell the clone to open up the communications line necessary to call the order."

"You have someone to perform the task?" Livingston asked.

"Yes." Sybok answered. He had every option considered. Livingston had every cover up available. The two of them together made for an extremely unfair fight, Sybok thought to himself. Their enemies did not stand a chance.

Livingston said, "I want a visible record of the event, and I wish to have Tirza's remains. I will adore having a small group of her present. When will you be on the planet?" He asked.

Sybok stated, "In four days. The prison ship is prepared and cloaked. I will take the clone and set off as soon as the order for Tirza's elimination is given."

"See you in eight days." Livingston said.

"Or more, depending on how smoothly things go on New Vulcan." Sybok reminded him.

"Not too many more, please, Sybok. I have not seen Nyota in years. I often wonder if she is still as beautiful as she was when I created the first, Firstborn."

A woman entered the room. She looked exactly like Nyota. Sybok, upon looking at her answered, "Yes, she is as beautiful as she was when you modeled this one. It looks enough like her to pass long enough for us to make the switch."

The woman smiled and asked, "When are we leaving for the trip?"

Sybok answered, "Soon after you open up a communication to the assassin. Have her eliminate Tirza."

The Nyota clone squinted her eyes and asked, "Why are we eliminating Tirza? She has to..."

"That was an order, Firstborn." Livingston said. She frowned and looked angry as she left the room. Livingston looked at Sybok and said, "i trust that you can handle everything on the shuttle and on the planet?"

"Better than even you, Livingston." Sybok answered and left the room to finish his preparations for his trip.

Firstborn, the clone came out of the transmission room and said, "Order has been given, transmission has been safely delivered, undetected." The two of them walked out of the prison and headed to where the prison ships were located. Sybok was unfamiliar with how to operate any ship, much less a prison ship, therefore, Livingston delivered into his custody one of the prison pilots. Sybok could maintain control over the man for the entire trip there and back. Firstborn was in charge of communications, as it was one of her genetic gifts. Sybok looked at the woman and said, "Do you think that you can be her?"

The clone tilted her head, slightly, in thought. She answered, "I have been created in her image. In many ways, I am her."

Sybok pressed his lips together. She was the spitting image, and she had the same skills, but she had been grown in a laboratory, and had not felt the same things as Nyota, nor had the same experiences. She did not have the bond to Spock, or the knowledge of all of the things that the connection to him had awakened within Nyota. He told her, "The good part is, you do not have to try to be her for long. Spock will know the difference. Styik will, too."

Firstborn widened her eyes and said, "I should not even have to get that far in. You should have her before then."

Sybok nodded and said, "I should. You better be prepared for a worse case scenario."

Firstborn gave him her most confident, determined Nyota look and said, "Nyota would be prepared for anything that she has to face, and I will too."

Nyota walked out of the mansion, onto the veranda, where T'Pring was seated, in a chair, alone. The Vulcan woman turned to look at her, and Nyota took in how pretty she was. Sometimes, it was rather distracting. T'Pring had her hair hanging down her back and she was wearing an evening gown that appeared to be made of silk. There was an empty chair on the simple patio, which Nyota took. When she did, T'Pring turned her head back to the portable computer on her lap. Nyota said, "You have not said a word since Ambassador Spock left."

T'Pring thought that if she were human, she might have done something silly like roll her eyes, smack her teeth or let out a sigh, but there was no logical equivalent to any of those actions, and she had no reason to show any emotion. She simply stated, "I have nothing to say. It would be illogical for me to speak without reason."

Nyota offered, "You have not even spoken to Spock. Usually you two at least share a meal and talk science talk, but recently, you have withdrawn from even him. It has been days since Ambassador Spock left for the ceremony. You seem depressed, to me."

Now, T'Pring turned to stare at her, "I see no need to insult me, My Lady. I can hardly even define the term _depressed_, therefore I find it ridiculous that it could be used as a description of me." She looked back out into the distance. "This place is not Vulcan. This place can never be Vulcan, and yet it is a place that I must carry out duty in. I must remain logical and let logic dictate my life and bring logical results out of all that I aim to do with my existence in this place. I have no time for any emotion, especially not one of the negative ones, which I have read that depression is."

She turned her attention to her wireless laptop and began to read science news. Science news was most of New Vulcan's news, and the New Vulcan news reports only gave out necessary news. T'Pring said, "I have read that starships may be sent to Torvon III, as communications with the terrorists occupying the planet have not been successful. Surely, the Enterprise will be involved, if that decision is met."

Nyota replied, "Spock is in correspondence with them. If they are to become involved, he has been ordered to board the ship for the mission. The only reason that I wasn't is the fact that I have an infant under six months old, and Starfleet has regulations against ordering a mother of such a young infant to starship duty."

Now, T'Pring admitted, "I fail to see the logic in such protocol. You have been regarded as the best communications officer in the fleet. You swore to duty for Starfleet. It would appear logical that your duty to Starfleet would take precedence over your duty to a child which came along _after _you vowed to certain responsibility for Starfleet, especially considering that such a crucial time in Starfleet would require the best of their personnel."

Nyota bit back her anger. Whether or not T'Pring knew it, she was depressed, and despite the fact that Nyota did not trust her and still wanted her gone from the house, she had a soft spot for those in need. She replied, "I do not expect you to understand the protocol, T'Pring. But it _is_ the protocol."

"Humans are illogical." T'Pring stated.

"Vulcans are illogical too." Nyota replied, with a bit of bite in her tone.

"Only certain Vulcans are illogical." T'Pring corrected Nyota.

"The same goes for humans." Nyota said, plainly.

T'Pring took a deep breath. She did not know how quite to describe the reaction that the Lady Uhura was causing within her, but she did know that it was unpleasant, and that if she had not already been scolded for her tone with the First Wife, that she might have condescended to her. Instead, she found her steady voice to say, "Mistress, I realize that you are married to a noble Vulcan, and your position demands my respect of how I handle you, which includes my speech. I am letting you know of my understanding of our situation in relation to one another in order to provide a disclaimer of sorts."

Nyota spoke "Vulcan trying to speak human" well enough, now to be able to advise T'Pring, "Next time, just say "No offense, but" and make the statement. It will sound illogical to Vulcans with logic passing by, but you can always say that it is the only way to reach your next point in an efficient manner for my human brain to understand."

T'Pring lifted an eyebrow and Nyota narrowed her eyes at it. Did he rub off on everyone? No, only those that he mattered to. She hated the fact that T'Pring and Spock had been in proximity with each other closely enough and frequently enough, that she, a Vulcan of logic, would adopt any of his own mannerisms, as most Vulcans did not use their eyebrows as frequently as Spock. T'Pring told her, "Noted, My Lady." Then she gave the suggestion a try, "No offense, but... _the same goes for humans_ is one of the most flawed statements which I have heard on today. Its first flaw is the fact that it is a fragment. Its second flaw is the fact that it does not accurately present the point in which you were attempting to make, as it seemed to be a completely different language from the one we had been previously speaking in. I fail to understand how humans can state fragments and expect other intelligent lifeforms to know what they mean."

"My correction to the statement is this: There are logical humans and illogical humans, just as there are logical Vulcans and illogical Vulcans. To point out that something is illogical will not make it any more logical, therefore to point it out..."

"Is futile." T'Pring said and turned to face Nyota. T'Pring's face showed a slight look of disappointment, "The number of times that I have made that statement in the course of my existence, especially since the founding of New Vulcan..."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone how futile your words are." Nyota smiled a bit, but the humor was lost on T'Pring and she simply returned to her computer, secretly wishing to refute what Nyota had said, but not wanting to overstep her boundaries as a servant. Nyota added, "You can sleep in the mansion tonight, by the way." T'Pring had been spending every night out on this very veranda patio and only coming in to collect Styik and report as his guard. As soon as she returned, she came back to this spot.

"I do not require sleep on tonight." T'Pring said.

Nyota arose from her chair and went back inside, "T'Pring, I am a good judge of character, usually, and I have to tell you, I hope that I have been wrong about you."

"Why, Mistress? What would it gain you to be proven wrong? Do humans not instinctively wish to be correct in all matters, no matter how incorrect they are?" T'Pring asked, not looking away from her computer.

"If I am not wrong about you, the logical thing for me to do would be to dispose of you immediately." Nyota said.

T'Pring considered the statement, briefly before replying, "I must say that although I see the logic in your train of thought, the final conclusion is not one that a respectable Vulcan nor their bond mates should ever take into consideration. It is against the teachings of Surak to kill."

This reply interested Nyota. Did T'Pring really feel, (or think, rather), that way? Nyota asked, "So you would not bring harm upon anyone?"

"I would, if it was necessary and unavoidable." T'Pring answered the question entirely too quickly for Nyota's liking.

She questioned, "How is it ever unavoidable? You always have a choice, T'Pring."

"Yes, I do. My choice will always be the logical one."

"Is it logical for you to withdraw from everyone and silently mourn over losing Ambassador Spock to your associate?"

T'Pring now stood up and walked past Nyota to head inside, saying, "I have no intention of debating with you on matters that you are ignorant about, My Lady. Good night." She attempted to keep going, but Nyota grabbed her arm, from behind. T'Pring stopped walking and looked down at Nyota's brown hand on her pale arm. "This is a violation of my personal space, Mistress."

Nyota stared at her for a moment, then said, "I am trying to help you sort out your emotions. You need to watch how you address me. I'm trying to be nice."

T'Pring wanted to point out that she had not asked Nyota for her niceness, instead she said, "I apologize, My Lady. I often do not realize when your fragile emotions are being treaded upon by my truth."

Spock looked at them from the table, where he was seated with Sarek, and he got up to walk over to them, "What is the problem, Nyota?" He asked, suspiciously looking at T'Pring.

Nyota let go of her and said, "We were just bonding, a bit." T'Pring looked noticeably angry as she walked away. She joined Sarek, at the table. Spock looked at Nyota and lifted an eyebrow. Nyota shook her head and told him, "I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I saw that she was not feeling well, and I tried to console her."

"For her to accept consolation, she would have to admit to being emotionally affected. This is not something that a Vulcan will easily do in the presence of friends, much less enemies. As you and she have not as of yet established any type of truce, it is safe to assume that you are enemies. If you would like, I could speak with her. I believe that a Vulcan approach to the issue would better assist in her consolation." Nyota folded her arms and gave him a daring look. He quickly stated, "Or, not." Spock went to the table again, and resumed his seat.

T'Pring looked at Spock and said, "I have been interested in your thoughts on the issue of Torvon III, for several days."

Nyota approached the table too and leaned over in Spock's ear to say, "I will be in our quarters. When Toimu stops by, send him over."

"I will do so." He said, and looked up at an angle to see her face looking into his and her hair flowing around her face. She gave him a bright smile and leaned down to kiss him on the lips, only a small smack. As she did, Spock reached out for her two fingers with his own. They usually did such things when it was a kiss good night... she knew that Spock had no intention of coming to bed tonight, and if he did, it would most likely be long after she was asleep.

Sarek stared at his son and daughter in law interact. It always caused his eyes to slightly glaze over in remembrance of his own deceased human wife. After Nyota kissed Spock goodnight, she rushed around the table to hug Sarek from around his back and wished him a good night, as well. She looked at T'Pring and saw a moment of nervousness. She said, "Goodnight, T'Pring. Do not worry. I fail to predict a day when I will think to hug you."

"Thank you, My Lady." T'Pring responded. T'Pring watched Nyota leave. Nyota was beautiful, and charming. T'Pring did not particularly care for the word "charming", but it fit Nyota so well. She thought that she was possibly spending too much time around these others, because on the patio, she had nearly opened herself to the human woman. She had to remind herself of logic, of duty. It took all of hers not to admit that she was not mourning over losing Ambassador Spock. She did not care about losing Ambassador Spock, when she compared it to losing Tirza... again. She noticed that Sarek and Spock were both staring at her. T'Pring stated, "I was simply focused upon a thought. My apologies."

Nyota left the three logical Vulcans to their discussions. Spock had already told Nyota that he had no intention of discussing certain things with T'Pring, however, whatever he would speak with her about tonight, she knew it would not be too delicate of an issue. Nyota walked alone, up the stairs and through the corridors until she reached Spock's wing of the house. She and Spock had their own common room, which had originally been very empty, unlike the extravagant bedroom, but she had made the common room more suitable to her liking.

When she entered it, Vulrak was seated on the couch with the boys: Styik, Suzak and Sytar. Styik immediately said, "If Ravalan continues this, you may as well adopt Suzak, too." Nyota did not even bother to comment. She did not mind keeping Suzak, at all, and she knew that even though he was Sybok's son, Styik adored the baby. He did not have the same affinity for him as he did Sytar, of course, but he loved him extremely. Nyota found that it was easier for Styik to love these babies than it had been to love her or Spock. She appreciated the fact that Styik had a love for children. Maybe that meant that he would want some of his own, some day... Styik stared at her and asked, "What are you thinking about Mother?"

"Sometimes, it hardly seems like I have only had you for ten months." She said, finding a place on the couch.

When she sat down, Styik cuddled next to her with Sytar on his lap and Suzak climbed onto Nyota's lap and said, "Hura."

She gasped and laughed, "Aww, you can say my name! Say U-hu-ra." She guided, enunciating her name to try to help correct him.

The boy repeated, "Uhura," and gave her a big smile as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"You are such a big boy. You speak like such a big boy, Suzak." She said to him.

Styik tilted his head, in thought, and said, "I wonder if Ambassador Spock and his wife will produce any daughters, as New Vulcan is in higher demand of girls than boys. It would seem that this bloodline generally produces males, but perhaps Lady Tirza has female creating genes in her bloodline." Nyota frowned and glanced at Vulrak, who stared at the child. He seemed to be trying not to react, but he looked pretty angry, to Nyota.

She said, smoothly, "Styik, that may not be the best subject to speak about right now."

Styik looked at Vulrak and said, "I was only passing the information through my mind when suddenly, it came forth from my mouth. Speaking out loud, if you will. I believe that I developed this habit from you, Mother. You have been telling me to speak my mind for ten months..."

"You should always endeavor to listen to your mother," Vulrak said.

"Well, since the subject of speaking my mind has arisen, I think that you should be on guard outside of the door, or at least not seated on the couch. I do not think that I like the thought of you in such close proximity with the family, namely, my mother."

"Styik." Nyota stated. Vulrak rose up from the couch and headed for the door. Nyota said, "Vulrak, we are going to watch movies. You are just as effective enjoying a movie with us, as you are posted at the door."

"If Young Styik makes an order that does not endanger the welfare of anyone in the house, I am obligated to follow it." Vulrak stated. The truth was that he really did not wish to be around anyone, at the moment. He wished to be alone, but knew that he needed to keep his work detail. He needed work. It helped him to feel that he had a purpose, even if his world was crashing around him, again.

Nyota broke into his thoughts, pointing out, "That is in the event that one of the adults is not present. Sit down. Toimu will be here in a moment, and we will watch movies." She looked at Styik and grabbed his hand, _"You know that Vulrak is already feeling bad for losing his wife. I wish that you could be sensitive to that." _

Styik glanced at Vulrak. He liked Vulrak, enough. Vulrak never came across as deceptive to him, but he had spoken his mind, and now, he was speaking to Nyota's mind, _"I know that Vulrak, even if not a follower, was a friend of Sybok's and with Sybok possibly free on that prison planet, now, we can not trust him. We can not trust anyone, Mother. You, father, myself and the baby are all that we can truly trust."_

Nyota repeated Spock's philosophy on the issue, _"We do not have to trust them, but we do not need to be nasty towards them, either. And no more comments about Ravalan in front of Suzak. His cognitive system is developing well enough for him to understand exactly what you are saying."_

Styik looked at his cousin and thought, _"He will be one in another month. That means that in another month, Ravalan will have been whoring around the caves for a full year."_

"Styik!" Nyota snapped out loud.

Styik laughed silently, and said, "I just had to get another one out. I will try to stop." He returned to mental speak to say, _"I do not like the fact that Grandfather Sarek is allowing her to remain a part of his household. He did not raise Sybok, why Sybok's son?"_

"_Things have changed for Vulcans. Vulcans need each other, now. Fighting, casting out, judging, and all of those things are useless now."_

"_They certainly still do them." _Styik pointed out.

T'Pring opened the front door for Toimu and he entered the mansion, with his brown, puffy hair not pulled back in its usual poof tail, but spread across his head as a full afro. T'Pring's eyes immediately went to his hair and she asked, "What has been done to your hair, Mr. Toimu?"

"I picked it out." He said with a smile.

"You picked it out from where?" She asked, still quite curious.

"I mean I used a hair pick to untangle it and teased it from the roots to the tips in order for it to spring forth from my head in this manner. It is the way that my hair grows, naturally." He informed her.

T'Pring thought that she might smile. His hair was unlike any texture of hair that she was familiar with. No Vulcan that she had ever met had such hair. It was interesting. He handed her a flower and said, "Here. This is from the garden that I am growing for my mother."

T'Pring looked down at the flower and back at Toimu, "What is it that you require of me to do with this flower, Mr. Toimu?"

"It is a present." He said.

She stared at it, then remembered something that she once read about human males giving flowers to females. She quickly handed it back to him and said, "I believe that Ravalan may find the present more appealing, Mr. Toimu."

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, then said, "I figured if Yo could snatch one up, I definitely could. I want a challenge Vulcan, not an easy one." He leaned forwards and whispered, "I gave Ravalan _a present_ my first week on the planet." T'Pring looked at him, blankly, understanding the suggestion, and not appreciating it, at all.

"This is not something that I would engage in hearing about." She told him.

Spock came to the door and looked at T'Pring, "I do not understand why it has taken you so long to invite Lady Uhura's guest inside." T'Pring looked at Toimu as he walked in. Toimu slapped hands with Spock and gave him a slight, patted hug. Spock awkwardly accepted the gesture, but never actually reciprocated it. Toimu was just as affectionate as Nyota, in fact both Toimu and Nyota had described her younger brother as "more affectionate" than her. Spock said, "Nyota and the others are awaiting you in our quarters."

"I do not remember exactly where they are. Last time I came in here, I got lost." Toimu said. "T'Pring, you want to show me to the room?" He asked, giving her a seductive look that suggested to her that he may not be asking her for directions to the gathering place in which he was supposed to be headed.

T'Pring blinked and said, "I apologize, Mr. Toimu. I do not believe that I understood your request."

Spock volunteered, "I will escort you, Toimu." To Sarek, he announced, "Father, I will return shortly." Sarek nodded once.

Toimu, upon noticing him said, "Oh, my fault, Mr. Sarek. I didn't notice you sitting there. Good evening. How are you doing?"

Sarek replied, "I am well, this evening, Mr. Toimu."

Toimu let out a relieved sigh and nodded, "I'm glad you said it that way. I asked a Vulcan in the Embassy one day the same thing and he said, "I am functioning properly." That was just a strange thing to hear, for me. When I come around this house, it still feels somewhat familiar, except T'Pring. She is the strangest Vulcan that I have ever met. Makes me curious about her..." Then he mumbled, "Never seen an afro." T'Pring stared at him. Sarek and Spock both looked at each other and saw amusement in one another's eyes.

On the way to the room, Toimu asked, "How has she been?"

"Please clarify your question, Toimu." Spock replied.

Toimu said, "Nyota. She has not said anything to me about her current status. That always concerns me. The times when she stops talking to me are the times when I know that something is definitely wrong. How has she handled the news about Livingston's takeover of Torvon III?"

"She has not allowed it to cloud any of her judgment." Spock answered. After he said it, he realized that this answer was probably more suitable to a Vulcan. Toimu's questioning continued.

"Has he tried to contact her?" Toimu asked.

"It is not my belief that he even knows where she currently is." Spock replied. He secretly _hoped _that the Federation criminal did not know where she was.

Tirza stirred and felt something on her forehead. She opened her eyes. By the candlelight of the cave, she could see Ambassador Spock hovering above her. He was dabbing her face with a cloth, as she was sweating, greatly. She felt pain all over her body. She could hardly move. That was the most affecting bonding of bodies that she had ever experienced. She even believed that she had been rendered unconscious from the coming together. He gave her water to drink and she rested her head on his lap. "Are you in need, again, My Spock?" She asked, willing to ignore her pain for his sake, again.

"No, I am not. I have recovered quite well, thank you. Now, I am concerned about your own recovery." She sat up and laid her head against his chest. He placed his arms around her and cradled her. It was not uncommon for Vulcans to show each other affection in the privacy of a cave, after Pon Farr. Neither of them felt any embarrassment. He had on a pair of pants and a tunic, but she was still naked from their uniting. She was naked, and all over her body were scratch marks, bruises, bite marks, and friction burns. She knew that she had even had both of her knees violently scraped due to friction while he was taking her from behind. She glanced at her knees and winced a bit. He noticed her looking at them. "How are your wounds?" He asked.

She felt herself smile as she sighed and said, "They shall heal." She pulled back to try to look at him, despite the dim lighting, she could see him quite well. "It certainly is peculiar to see you in this way, so aged and refined. There was a time when I saw you as a small, cute boy who I thought was treated improperly by his peers, and others. I did not know, then, that I would someday know how such treatment could be, firsthand. I apologize, Spock. I am having trouble centering myself. I fear that I am too weak to do so."

"Tirza, in this union, you will not have to worry about showing emotion, or affection. I simply ask that when needed, to retain your logic. At this present moment, there is no dire need for you to utilize it. Besides, I realize that you are quite weak. I am afraid I treated you much more roughly than I would have wished to." Ambassador Spock stated.

She answered, "You did all that you needed to do in order to break the fever. I understand. I have been violated in no way. Will you climb back beneath the covers with me?" She asked. He listened and gathered her to himself. "Even though I realize that it is illogical to do so, My Spock, I must tell you that it will not perturb me if you shall want of me at times when you are not experiencing Pon Farr."

"As of right now, I simply want for you to recover safely, and as painlessly as possible." He said, stroking her temples, attempting to relieve the pain in her body and settle some calmness into her mind. He thought for a moment, then added, "However, the invitation seems an acceptable one for future reference." Tirza looked at him and gave him a slight smile. Ambassador Spock stroked the side of her face, "Tirza, I do wish to discuss what you shared with me... the information." She frowned, now. He continued to say, "I will have to tell my father and the rest of my house about it."

"My Spock, I will not betray your family. I will not do what was asked of me." She promised. "If you should tell them, I will be charged by the Federation for treason. I understand that you must do what is right, I simply ask that you at least allow me to recover, first." She asked.

After thinking on the subject for a while, he declared, "I must leave you here. If I am to warn my family about the conspiracy against them, I must act immediately."

"To warn your family, or to warn the Lady Uhura?" Tirza asked, feeling the jealousy settled upon her heart.

"She is my family." Ambassador Spock explained.

Tirza now sat up on her side to look at him and asked, "How is she your family? She is in the house of Sarek through Spock, not through you. You are not family with Spock. So, is it that you feel that she is your wife? If she is, then who am I to be to you?"

Ambassador Spock sighed and said, "Now is a time that I ask that you retain logic, Tirza. I understand your belief that this conversation is important, but it can wait until I have had the chance to warn my family." He climbed out of the bed to put on his robes and left her there, without another word.

Nyota giggled as Spock polished her toes with the nail enamel that she had handed him. The servants were keeping Sytar, as they often did since Nyota began working again, but for the moment, she was just enjoying a bit of time with Spock, while Styik was at the school participating in some extracurricular studies. Nyota kept giggling. Spock looked at her and said, "I have done this several times before, and prior to this time, you have not laughed so frequently. What is it that you are finding humor in?" She froze in place and stared at him seductively.

Spock lifted an eyebrow at her and she said, "Say _humor _again..." He suppressed a smirk, but before he could say anything, Vulrak rushed into the bedroom, unannounced. Spock and Nyota both leaped up from their bed; Nyota wrapped herself in the formerly open, short bathrobe to cover up the little nightie which she wore. Spock's eyes became angry as he stared at Vulrak. Vulrak lowered his face and said, "I apologize for my intrusion. I just received word from one of the guards that Young Styik is being delivered to the chamber." Spock's expression quickly changed, and he no longer seemed mad, but concerned.

Nyota looked confused. "Delivered to the chamber? What does that mean?" She asked.

Spock stated, "It means that he is being accused of a crime and will have to appear before the Vulcan Council, as soon as enough of the members are notified."

"A crime? He is only nine!" She exclaimed.

Vulrak informed her, "A nine year old Vulcan has a higher mental capacity than a twenty seven year old human. He is old enough to have had his kahs-wan, old enough to have been bonded to a mate. He is not considered an adult, by any Vulcan means, but he certainly is capable of being brought before the Council for his alleged crimes." She looked as though she might collapse, but Spock gently placed his hand on the small of her back, which helped her to stand and to calm down.

Spock asked Vulrak, "What exactly is it that Styik is being accused of?"

"Murder." Vulrak stated.

Now, Spock rushed out of the room, with an undressed Nyota rushing after him, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I must go to the chamber and find out all of the available information concerning Styik's situation. You should wait here. Vulcans do not take nearly as long to begin court sessions as humans do, and I fear that I may already be late for the proceedings."

Nyota asked, upset and in disbelief, "I should wait while our nine year old is being accused of murder?"

Vulrak informed her, "Your presence would complicate the matter. You would bring emotion into the room, and it will distract those who are to listen to his case and sentence him. It is best that you do not go."

Nyota turned to face her husband's back and said, "Spock." He turned to look at her and she said, sadly, "Please, protect him."

"I shall endeavor to make certain that he is protected, Nyota." He quickly left and she began to get dressed. Vulrak waited outside of the bedroom door. When she came out, in her full Vulcan attire, Vulrak said, "You should remain here, as Sir Spock has requested."

"No, I will not. We are going to that place. Is there anywhere there that we could be where we could hear what is going on without me being in the actual room?" She questioned.

Vulrak replied, "There is somewhere that I can hear without being in the actual room, but your hearing is not keen enough that you will be able to hear."

"Then, I should be grateful that I have you there to share the information with me. Let's go." She said.

When Vulrak and Nyota entered the building, the portion of the court which they went into was elevated high above the chamber. They entered a small portion of the room, where T'Pring was already standing. She looked at them, and asked, "Is it wise to have the Lady Uhura here for this?"

"She ordered it." Vulrak said.

T'Pring stated, "Very well, while we are waiting for the child to be brought before the council, I must present the details of the ordeal to you. There are certain children who have been taunting Styik since his entry into the school. Usually, the child shows the greatest amount of restraint that he can. At times, he has failed at restraining himself, and at those moments, he removes himself from the presence of others to collect his logic. On this day, several of the older illogical Vulcan boys were ridiculing him for never having his kahs-wan. They claimed that he could never survive on his own, as he could hardly manage not to create a vegetable of a den mother. Styik became outraged that someone would bring the situation out, and he attacked the child. He hit him several times, then he took the boy's head into his hold and would not let him go. The other Vulcan children began to try to remove him from the boy's head, however, to no avail. The boy suffered from massive brain hemorrhages, and died as a result."

Nyota held her stomach and choked back tears. T'Pring said, "My Lady, if you can not restrain yourself, we will have to escort you out, when the proceedings begin, they will be able to hear you from this distance if you make too much noise." Nyota nodded her head and reached for Vulrak's hand.

He accepted it and told T'Pring, "I will make certain that she remains collected."

T'Pring asked, "I do not believe that Sir Spock would allow such contact and such... solace between yourself and the Lady Uhura." Vulrak simply looked at T'Pring, not saying anything to respond as Styik entered the chamber, surrounded by guards.

Styik walked ahead of the council, and T'Pau sat amongst the elders looking down upon him. The child stood still as one of the elders read out loud the charges and the description of the events of the occurrence. T'Pring left the area, and Nyota did not even glance in her direction when she did. Vulrak and she looked upon the scene below them. After the elder finished his words, he called forth a witness.

T'Pring walked out into the open and Nyota glanced around, for the first time realizing that T'Pring was not with her and Vulrak. Nyota whispered, "What is she doing?"

Vulrak placed his finger over his lips and responded, _"She is obviously testifying."_

"_Against Styik?" _Nyota asked, _"How could she do that to him? Is she really that evil?"_

"_If Styik did what she said that he did, she is obligated to testify, just as you would be if you witnessed such a thing."_

When T'Pring finished speaking, she looked at Styik and said, "I am sorry."

Styik smirked and said, "You are a liar." Several of the Vulcans present began to look around the room, and Vulrak knew that if they were to allow themselves reactions, they would all be in an uproar for the child's behavior. Styik added, "Her entire testimony is a lie." Vulrak repeated this to Nyota and she covered her mouth to suppress herself from reacting. Styik continued on to say, "I did attack him with my fists. I even attacked his brain, but I do not have within my scope of skill the ability to do onto him whatever it is which was done. I have never learned such a technique, otherwise, I would be on a killing spree all over New Vulcan, because I hate nearly every Vulcan that I meet." Vulrak shook his head in disbelief and concern. He looked at Nyota, _"This is not going well. He is making statements that can definitely be used against him." _She wondered what exactly Styik was saying, then she saw Spock approaching the council board.

Spock stood before them and said, "I have been responsible for this child for the past ten months. He is legally my son, and I will accept a logical verdict based upon facts. If he has done the crime he is accused of, I will need verification other than the testimony of the witness presented today. For the magnitude of the alleged crime, my son should logically be allowed a chance to be proven innocent against the accusations of the witness." Vulrak repeated the words to Nyota and she sighed. _"Will they allow it?" _She wondered. Vulrak shrugged his shoulders.

Now, T'Pring opened her mouth to refute Spock, asking, "Are you accusing me of perjury, Sir Spock?"

Spock replied, without looking at her, "I am not, I assure you. You very well may have seen exactly what you testified to seeing. However, Styik may be correct as well. As far as I know, my son does not have the ability to do what you described. An outside influence may have caused the damage to the child while Styik was in contact with the boy. If this is so, then Styik is innocent of the crime which he is currently accused of."

T'Pring practically became indignant as she said, "Young Styik has admitted to this court the desire to kill several Vulcans..."

"The desire to do something is vastly different from actually doing something, T'Pring. you should know that to be true above many of those present." Spock said. Sarek was in the audience. He looked proudly upon Spock when he said this.

T'Pring nodded her head, but her jaw clenched. She agreed, "That is logical. Shall the child be searched, then?" She asked. They all looked to the members of the council. Nyota watched, eagerly.

After exchanging mental messages, convening, the elders elected T'Pau to say, "The child will remain detained until an extensive searching can be performed on him. if he is found guilty of murder, sentencing will be handed down upon the discovery." She looked at Spock to say, "His sentence will be mental death." Spock took a swallow when she said it and looked at Styik.

Styik looked up at him and took his hand, despite all of the Vulcans watching, Spock did not retract his own. Styik told him, _"Don't worry about me, Father. I am not afraid." _Spock squeezed Styik's hand, then they let go of each other. Vulrak explained to Nyota what had taken place and she shook her head, trying not to cry. He held her hand, and kept her calm with his own reserve.

As the guards took Styik away, Spock and T'Pring began to exchange words. Nyota said, "Get me down there." She and Vulrak headed for the court. When they entered, Spock and T'Pring were still in their exchange. Nyota and Vulrack were close enough to hear, but still had a bit of a distance to walk to reach them.

T'Pring was saying, "If I witnessed another child murdering Styik, I would have testified to that as well."

Spock tried to keep his tone calm as he accused, "You have craved a proverbial "witch hunt" since the Vulcans without logic came to New Vulcan, because you realize that you sent so many of them away, and you never intended to have to live in harmony with them again. How is it that your own shortcomings do not appall you and theirs do? Is it not as bad for you to find yourself entranced by a female as it is for Styik to have trouble controlling his anger?" T'Pring reached out to slap Spock, but Nyota had reached her just in time enough to catch her wrist. Nyota gave her a glare that seemed penetrable enough to kill the Vulcan woman. T'Pring jerked her arm away from Nyota, and Nyota raised her own hand to strike T'Pring, but Spock and Vulrak pulled the two women behind themselves. Spock stated, "T'Pring is no longer your second in command, and she no longer works for the guard of my house." Vulrak nodded his head, but kept T'Pring behind him, mainly because he was worried about her hitting Nyota.

Nyota said, in the fiercest tone of voice, in High Vulcan language, "You are a dog eating the feces of her own body, as opposed to drinking water in the harshness of the desert. If my son is found guilty, on account of you, you will wish that you are exiled."

T'Pring responded, in the same language, "You do not scare me, My Lady. I am Vulcan. Fear is not in my nature."

"Death is in your nature, you vipor. You can be killed, and I promise you that if my son is executed, you will be," Nyota spat at her before turning to storm out of the court with Spock behind her. Vulrak followed the two of them, while T'Pring remained inside of the courthouse.

Spock began to advise Nyota, "It was not wise of you to threaten her life. Charges may be brought upon..." She silenced Spock's words when she faced him with her eyes as daggers.

She said, "She DID this! She set him up and I think that she killed that child, and I know that if she did not do it, that _that_ BITCH had something to do with this! Why did you keep her near him? Why did you keep her employed after I told you that I wanted her gone? How did I allow you to rationalize that?" She was practically yelling at him.

Spock looked at the ground, sadly, and said, "Styik agreed with me that it was better to keep her near..."

Nyoya snapped, "It was better. Look at how goddamned much better it was to keep her near, Spock!" She turned and began walking past the transport. Vulrak gave Spock a pitiful look and went to follow Nyota.

"My Lady, you are passing up the transport." He said to her.

"I'm not going back to the mansion. I am going for a walk." She said.

Vulrak walked next to her and said, "Sir Spock feels badly enough for what has befallen your family. You should not have blamed him for this."

"He should have gotten rid of her." She insisted. That was how she felt.

"Perhaps you are correct. But, does it give Styik justice for you to turn against Sir Spock? Sir Spock must realize at this moment that if you are correct in your assessment, that he should have gotten rid of T'Pring, then he has failed you as provider of protection. Is that how Styik would want his father to feel for this situation? In fact, at this moment, would not Young Styik wish that his dilemma would not cause a rift between his parents?" Now, it was Vulrak's turn to be silenced by the piercing look of her glare.

She began with, "His dilemma?" Vulrak sighed. He had been with human women and Vulcan women of passion enough to know that this calm question fragment was about to crescendo into a vicious rage, "His dilemma, Vulrak? I had a choice of not wanting to begin work too soon, but not wanting to stay out of work for too long, and I called _that _a dilemma. My nine year old is facing the death penalty. It isn't a dilemma! It is a tragedy. It is an injustice. He did not do it!"

"We both know that he is capable of it." Vulrak observed.

"He said that he did not do it, and he did not." She said and kept walking. Vulrak looked at Spock and Spock nodded once to him. Vulrak nodded back and continued to follow Nyota.

Sarek approached Spock. Sarek looked at Nyota walking in the distance, then stared at his son for a fragment of time, before Spock said, "I realize that Nyota and I did not contribute to his genes, and that we have only been classified as his guardians for less than one year, but..."

Sarek finished his statement, "He is your son." Spock nodded his head. Sarek said, "Raising a son is not an easy task, not even for a man of Vulcan. In fact, raising a son is more difficult than any science that we know of. It is especially difficult when there are moments in which you must choose between your logic and your emotions. Spock you will never see a day on which I denounce the teachings of Surak, or logic itself; however, I must inform you that I always dealt with you in logic, up until your mother died. Styik is not the child that you were. Although it is a natural response for you to attempt to raise him in the same way in which you were raised, it can not be done."

"You are suggesting that I become emotional?" Spock asked.

"I am suggesting that you do not try to pretend that you are not emotional, at least for the moment." Sarek stated. Spock and he began to walk and Spock wiped from his face a tear. He hated when this happened, when he began crying. Granted, it had not happened many times in all of his years, the few times that it had happened, he definitely was not in the public view of Vulcans, and more importantly, not in his father's sight. He wiped a tear from his other eye as well. Sarek asked, "Why have you allowed my daughter to rush off in turmoil, without you?"

"She generally tends to want me to leave her some space when she is angry." Spock answered.

Sarek replied, "I certainly can empathize with that, Spock. But, I must warn you that it is my prediction that she is afraid and saddened. There may be some anger, but I lean towards the belief that there is mostly sorrow, in which case, your best option is to follow her to console her, not to allow her the space that she would require of complete anger." Spock looked at Sarek and Sarek said, "If it was out of necessity that I made an educated guess, this would be it." Spock lifted an eyebrow and decided to follow his father's advice.

As he walked upon Vulrak and Nyota, Vulrak backed away and allowed a deal of distance between himself and the couple. Spock began by reaching for Nyota's wrist to prevent her from walking any further. When she faced him, she inadvertently looked into his eyes, and the concern and sorrow in them caused her to immediately begin crying. He pulled her to himself and she sobbed softly onto his chest. "Tell me that he did not do it. You do not think that he did it, do you?"

"I know that he did not." Spock said softly. Neither of them cared at the moment of the fact that there may have been Vulcans watching, not while their son's life was being challenged.

She pulled away from him and looked into his face, no longer sobbing, but still with tears in her eyes, "How do you know that?" She asked.

"This may sound completely illogical, but I just know it." He said.

"Do you think that they will find him guilty?" She asked, her heart hurt to hear anything no the word no.

"If he did not do it, they can not possibly find him guilty." Spock answered.

Now, she wiped her face and said, "If you believe that enough to assure me, then I trust you." Something in the distance stole her focus and she asked, "Is that Ambassador Spock approaching?" Spock turned around to see the elder Spock walking through the sand, coming towards them. They decided to meet him a portion of the way.

When they met with him, he said, "I have some troubling news for both of you." Now, Vulrak approached as well. Ambassador Spock glanced at him, but continued with his words, "Tirza has been in contact with Torvon III." Nyota's lip dropped. He went on to say, "There was to be a set up. She was going to alert Vulrak that she needed him, urgently, and upon him leaving the Lady Uhura to check on her, Miss Uhura, you were going to be obtained."

Spock tilted his head, "How would that have worked?"

Vulrak answered, "If Tirza told me that she needed me urgently, I would have gone to her. My Lady would have been defenseless and prone to being attacked." Nyota stared at him, for a moment. He looked embarrassed to admit this, but he continued, "I believe in duty, but not more than I believe in my feelings for Tirza. My brain would have automatically assumed that she would not contact me and tell me that she needs me unless it was true and unless it was urgent."

Spock said, "Tirza has admitted to being in contact and in alliance with a terrorist."

Ambassador Spock said, "Technically, it was discovered through the meld."

Spock asked, "Were you able to discover anything else as it relates to the terrorists on Torvon III?"

Ambassador Spock said, "It would appear that her role has been kept minimal, however, one who she is familiar with being involved is T'Pring."

Nyota looked at Spock and said, "I knew it. I knew that she couldn't be trusted!"

Vulrak said, "T'Pring must have known that this information would be revealed through your meld with Tirza. She must realize that you now know that not only Tirza, but T'Pring herself are involved with the terrorists."

Nyota said, "Maybe that is why she was so depressed about you leaving to marry Tirza." Ambassador Spock did not respond or react.

Vulrak cleared his throat and said, "No, that is not the reason." Nyota stared at him and he looked at her and said, "T'Pring is in love with Tirza."

If there had not been a pile of tragic news for the past few hours, Nyota might have laughed upon hearing this. Instead, she stared at him, dumbly, then asked, dumbly, "What do you mean?"

Vulrak said, "It is common knowledge to most of the Vulcans who were around at the time that both Tirza and T'Pring were unable to complete the ritual of the kolinahr. It is also common knowledge that Tirza failed as a result of her emotional connection to me. What is not common knowledge, and has only been revealed to very few is that T'Pring failed hers as a result of an emotional attachment to Tirza... a one sided, illogical emotional attachment. She loved a woman, despite the fact that love in itself is considered illogical, to wish to be joined together with a mate that one can not reproduce with is practically unheard of in Vulcan culture, even amongst the passionate ones. Most Vulcans desire to have children of their own, as even T'Pring does, however..."

"She wants a woman." Nyota said. She looked at Spock and said, "You knew this. I heard you say it to her, I just wasn't really paying it much attention..."

Spock stated, "There is a melding process which serves as a background check for all appointed members of the High Vulcan Guard. Technically, I should not have mentioned it."

"Well, since we know that she is involved with terrorists, can't we bring her before the council in the chamber? Does that make her a less than credible witness against Styik?" Nyota asked.

Spock stated, "T'Pring is intelligent. I am willing to conclude that Styik faces the charges which he now faces as a failsafe for her not to be accused of treason."

"What do you mean?" Nyota asked.

"If any one of us claims that she is involved in treason, it will merely appear to the council that we are simply trying to discredit their principle witness against a member of our house." Spock said.

Nyota said, "I don't care. It's worth the risk of not being believed. Have her arrested." Vulrak looked at Spock and Spock nodded once. Vulrak headed back towards the court to follow the order.


	17. Chapter 17

**When a Plan Comes Together**

Vulrak collected Nyota for work. Spock had not been home since several days before, when T'Pring had managed to leave the chamber without notice and disappear into the caves. Spock had become committed to finding her and bringing her before the council for her charges. They would also need Tirza searched, so that the memories in her mind could implicate T'Pring's involvement in the treason. Nyota had not received much sleep. She kept Sytar next to her, at most times and only parted with him when she had to leave for work. She collected him as soon as she returned home. Vulrak had been exceptionally silent and Toimu had been unsuccessful in trying to cheer her up, everyday. Even Mwinyi had visited her several times, but days had passed and Styik's searching was still acknowledged as "in progress".

Ravalan had not been leaving Suzak with Nyota in any of Nyota's free time, but would visit with her, bringing the baby along. Nyota and Ravalan would sit on the very veranda patio which Nyota had tried to console T'Pring on days before and attempt to talk about things, something, anything other than Styik, a crime, T'Pring, terrorist involvement, Livingston Kurok, or anything that might have made Lady Uhura upset. The thing about that practice was it still made Uhura upset, because she knew what Ravalan was thinking about, and hated that she was trying to handle her with these kid gloves.

So, on this particular day, Vulrak collected Nyota for work and they left Sytar with the Vulcans responsible for his safety while she was at work. on the way to the Embassy, Vulrak informed her, "I am told that the Lady Tirza will be brought into search on today. Ambassador Spock seems to believe that the meld will reveal that she had no choice but to comply in the way in which she did..."

"You mean that she will get off for being involved with terrorists." Nyota corrected.

Vulrak defended, "Her involvement with this conspiracy is quite minimal, My Lady. She should not have her entire life destroyed for forced actions which she will most likely credit to logic." Nyota did not refute him. His statement was not even worthy of refutation, to her. She and Tirza would have words, before the Vulcan woman ever even had the chance to enter that mansion. Vulrak seemed to know exactly where her mind was going, "My Lady, I hope that you can remember that the Lady Tirza will now be considered of a more noble nature than yourself, as the wife of Ambassador Spock, discoverer and co founder of New Vulcan."

"I am comfortable and collected with being on whatever level that the wife of rescuer of co founders of New Vulcan is and still giving that creature whatever it is that my mind conjures up when I see her." Nyota assured him, with a forced wincing smile. Vulrak held up his hands in defeat, and did not press the issue any further.

Tirza came from the cave to meet with Ambassador Spock, outside of the cave, in a transport. The transport arrived at a scheduled time and she was happy to see him again, although she did not show this emotion. She felt contented with her return of logic. She had been dutifully meditating for many days. Ambassador Spock stepped off of the transport to assist her with boarding it. Tirza sat in the transport and looked at the cave for a moment longer than she needed to, and he turned towards it, as well. Tirza broke her stare and faced forward. Now, Ambassador Spock headed for the cave. Tirza remained silent and kept her focus straight ahead.

Moments later, he emerged from the cave with T'Pring. T'Pring was wearing her meditating robes and did not put up a fight with him when he collected her. She got onto the transport, as well. Ambassador Spock asked, "Why was T'Pring here?"

Tirza looked at T'Pring, who did not respond, then answered her husband, "She came to ensure that I was not killed by any terrorist agents during my recovery. T'Pring is my friend, and would not wish to see me hurt." Tirza reached for T'Pring's hand and held it. T'Pring did not react. Tirza added, "T'Pring needed counsel from Elder T'Pau before she could proceed to surrendering herself to the chamber." Ambassador Spock saw T'Pring squeeze Tirza's hand, then let it go. He would not ask them what type of conversation they had been conducting. T'Pring and Tirza would both be searched soon enough.

While the transport was still in the cave lands, the navigator of the transport suddenly seemed to black out. The three Vulcan passengers all looked at him, but none reacted rashly. Ambassador Spock quickly went to try to stop the transport. The navigator had been fired at by some type of dart. T'Pring glanced around and leaped from the transport. Tirza watched her crash to the sand and roll for a moment before getting up and dashing off. Ambassador Spock managed to stop the transport and got out of it to chase after T'Pring. Tirza opened the communications line on the small transport and announced, "This is the Lady Tirza. Ambassador Spock and myself are in the cave lands area..." She began to give a precise location. She added, "A treason suspect is on the run, one T'Pring, and Ambassador Spock is in pursuit. I believe, however that we are currently being attacked by others, as our driver was hit in the neck with a crude dart."

Nyota alerted Spock as she responded to Tirza, "Lady Tirza, we are sending rescue guards your way." Nyota turned to look at Vulrak, who was standing in the room, leaned against a wall. He looked panicked, but he was not reacting. Nyota said, "You need to go with them."

He shook his head and said, "I am the charge of your safety. If I leave, you will be unattended. This was their original plan to isolate you, or have you forgotten?"

Nyota sighed and said, "I want both Tirza and T'Pring brought in before the council, and I do not want Ambassador Spock hurt. You are the most qualified guard. There are other guards here, Vulrak."

"I refuse." He said, simply.

"You refuse a direct order?" Nyota asked, getting annoyed with his stubborness.

"I refuse your direct order, under the circumstances that it is illogical, and potentially a danger to your own welfare." Vulrak answered.

She rationalized, "Vulrak, Ambassador Spock and his wife are truly being attacked and T'Pring is getting away from our custody."

"Understood, My Lady, but I will not leave you defenseless. How are we to know that the attack is not a means to have you defenseless?" Vulrak asked. She shrugged. They _weren't_ sure. Sybok once had Janice apprehended as a distraction to take her, before. All she could do was accept what Vulrak was telling her.

Another transmission came through the system and a Vulcan alerted Nyota, "Lt. Uhura. I have just dispatched off site guards to the council chamber. It appears to be under attack."

"Under attack? By whom?" Nyota asked.

"By a mob of V'tosh ka'tur. It would seem that they do not believe that justice will be provided for the child who was killed, and they are attempting to create their own." Now, Nyota took out her ear piece and rushed out of her office. Vulrak caught her by the arm and said, "My Lady, there are guards protecting his area. He will not be harmed."

She struggled with him, insisting, "You let me go down there to check on my son. You had a son, once! Would you stay here and work if he was there, in danger?" Vulrak stood for a moment, sending some type of telepathic message. Soon enough, his communicator sounded. He opened it and said, "This is Vulrak."

"Spock here. What is the problem, Vulrak? Is Lt. Uhura safe?" Spock asked.

"She currently is safe, however she insists upon going to the chamber to check on your son." Vulrak said.

Spock answered quickly and evenly, "Lt. Uhura's expertise is not required to alleviate that particular situation, however, she is needed precisely where she is, as several transmissions may be coming through. I will try to..." The reception became garbled, then they heard Spock say, "and meet you at the Embassy."

"Sir Spock, it is difficult to hear you." Vulrak tried to warn him.

Spcok's response was, "I am having trouble hearing you, Vulrak. I will see you soon. Spock, out."

Nyota sighed. Spock was her supervisor and ahead of her, still on the chain of command, but she did not wish to listen to the order which he had just given. The V'osh ka'tur could kill Styik, and they would feel well within their rights to do so, but she had to admit that her being there could not possibly stop them. She began to pray for her son. She wanted him protected. After a short while, she returned to her office and the transmission lines seemed to be going completely insane. Vulcans were making reports, all over New Vulcan of outbreaks of rioting caused by the Vulcans without logic.

Eventually, Spock entered the office, covered in what Nyota knew was Vulcan blood. The green fluid was across the front of his robes as he said, "I attempted to contact you to let you know to leave here. The interference of the transmissions has become too great for any of our communications equipment to work."

"Livingston." Nyota stated. She shook her head and said, "In college, before Starfleet, sometimes, when I had an exceptionally difficult assignment that I was having trouble turning in on time, Livingston would figure out a way to scramble the entire communications system at the university. It would give me more time to study, and even though I asked him not to do it, he would, if he thought that I needed the extra time. He has to be doing this. And I would go so far as to say that he is doing it to let me know that it is him." She looked at Spock, too afraid to even say that she was frightened.

Spock touched her fingers with his, to assure her of his protection, and informed her, "You will be evacuated to an off planet safe haven. Vulrak, escort her. Use your telepathy to give out your orders, as none of the communicators are functioning, for the moment." He broke the contact with Nyota's hand.

"What about Styik?" She asked.

"He is safe." Spock said. "He will be escorted to safety, as well. He has not been proven innocent, but it would not have been logical for the Council to allow vigilantes to attack him. He will be transported to the same safe haven as you will. If they know that you are here, they will come for you." Spock took Nyota's hand and pulled her just outside of her office door and spoke quietly to her as many of the Vulcans at work left the room, and Vulcan all over the Embassy moved around in controlled chaos. Spock said, "You were once engaged to one of the most infamous Federation fugitives of our time. This would not be a problem for me, except for the fact that now he has been on the same planet with Sybok, and in control. Sybok will surely read his mind, when given the chance, and when they realize their common link is you..." Spock shook his head and pulled Nyota into a tight embrace. He noticed that he was in no condition to touch her and offered, "I apologize for my reactions..."

"Please don't apologize for this." She whispered, a tear escaping her left eye and rolling gently down her cheek.

Spock placed an arm's length of distance between them and looked at her face, "I am not the type of being to dwell on the things which I have lost. I do not dwell on my mother's murder, nor the destruction of Vulcan. I miss both, but I have learned to accept these things being removed from my life. As painful as it was to lose our children, them too, I have learned to accept losing. I do not know my reaction... I am not sure if I may find it possible to... cope with..." his voice became lower as he spoke, "Losing _you, _Nyota." He was practically whispering by the time he finished the statement. She had been his coping method for losing everything else.

She said to him as their foreheads touched, "Just because Livingston and Sybok are on the same planet does not mean that you will lose me. Even if something did happen to me, I know that you are the only one, and the best person to get me out of it. Because of that, I would not be afraid, and I would just patiently wait for you to come save me. You are my hero, Spock, and I trust you with my life." He took a deep breath and calmed himself internally. "Where will you be?" She asked.

"I must try to help restore order to the planet. Vulrak, Lt. Uhura is now your priority. Begin the emergency evacuation process." Spock left the office and Nyota watched him go only for a moment, before Vulrak began to push her along.

"Let's go, My Lady. Your handmaidens will meet us with Sytar." She quickly began to head out of the Embassy building.

Upon stepping outside, a group of High Vulcan Guards dressed in red surrounded her to shield her. She felt so out of place being so protected. She tried to look around her, to see what she could see, but there was so much chaos that she decided to just walk. Soon after, Nyota, Vulrak and three other Vulcan guards boarded a transport. Vulrak said, "Stonn, report."

The Vulcan called Stonn said, "The V'osh ka'tur have been wreaking havoc upon the entire city. Thus far, it would seem that no other portions of land on the planet is affected, but our own, however we have no way of knowing for sure, as we can not effectively communicate with them. It appears that they are suffering from some type of mass hysteria." The Vulcan named Stonn looked at Nyota and she sighed and looked out of the window of the transport.

Vulrak said, "Very well. We will take the Lady Uhura to her safety point and make certain that the other members of the family are safely within the shuttle to the safe haven." Stonn nodded once.

Vulrak heard a sound and looked around to see a spear come right through the window of the transport and pierce through the driver. The other side stuck one of the Vulcans in the back. The transport went sliding across the sand and crashed. Nyota groaned, but was proud that she had not screamed. None of the Vulcans surely did not scream. She glanced around the transport and saw that Stonn and Vulrak were both conscious, but Vulrak had a bump on his head. The driver and the guard who had been sitting behind him both appeared to be dead. Nyota was trying to gage the situation, but Vulrak and Stonn grabbed her and forced her to run with them.

Vulrak said, "Whomever threw the spear is still out there. We must get you to the shuttle." She found her own footing and ran quickly. Suddenly, Vulrak went crashing to the ground when a dart hit him in the neck.

Nyota now screamed, "Vulrak!"

She tried to check on him, but Stonn grabbed her and told her, "My Lady. You must not stop and Vulrak would not ask you to do so." They ran for quite a ways, then Nyota paused, to try to catch her breath.

She looked around herself and asked, "Where the hell is the shuttle, Stonn?"

The burly Vulcan said, "My Lady, it is imperative that you continue with me. You are not yet where we need for you to be." She looked around and asked, "And where is that, Stonn?" Stonn took a deep breath. He seemed annoyed. He walked over to her, placed his hands on her shoulder and said, "My Lady." Then, he administered a Vulcan nerve pinch to her and she crumbled into his arms. Stonn effortlessly placed Nyota over his shoulder and began to walk.

T'Pring met Stonn in another transport and he placed Nyota in the backseat. T'Pring said, "Inject her." Stonn removed a hypospray and injected it into Nyota's neck. T'Pring nodded her head once and said, "I will meet you in the designated place."

"Be safe, T'Pring." Stonn said and gave her the Vulcan salute. She returned the gesture.

"I shall endeavor to return to you, Stonn." She said and started the transport. Stonn served with T'Pring in the High Vulcan Guard, and for some reason, she discovered that he wished to be bonded with her. She promised herself to him, but she told him that she would need his help with a tremendous assignment that could hold the fate of New Vulcan in its outcome. He agreed, blindly.

T'Pring walked deeply into a cave and found Ravalan, seated, appearing extremely weak. Ravalan had a gash on her head, but she was alright. "Can you walk?" T'Pring asked. Ravalan nodded her head, and T'Pring jerked her up from the ground of the cave by her arm and walked her towards the exit.

Ravalan could not speak. She was in a great deal of pain, she struggled with T'Pring, but T'Pring shook her violently, which caused her to wince and stop struggling. "This is precisely why V'tosh ka'tur should not be trusted to deal with anything."

Ravalan grabbed her hand and said, _"And what should you be trusted with, oh logical one who has committed the most unforgivable crime?"_

T'Pring warned, "If you continue with this, you shall never see him again." Ravalan let go of T'Pring's hand and began to walk on her own, next to the Vulcan woman. "You are to try to find your way back to where the shuttle is and tell them that your son is missing. Sarek will order a search for the boy. I have to meet with our contact, but you need to get yourself back to the family. What happened to your head?" T'Pring asked.

Ravalan walked away without answering. Ravalan had been given the word to kill Tirza. Sybok told her that when the cave Vulcans began to attack the city, it would be at his orders and it would be her sign to watch for Tirza. T'Pring was not to be told that Tirza would be killed. It could make her withdraw. While Ravalan went after Tirza, T'Pring went to the safety area that Suzak was supposed to be in and she moved him to another location, indicated by Sybok. Sybok felt pleased with himself at how he could so easily play the two polar opposite Vulcan women against each other, right under their own noses. But, when Ravalan went to attack Tirza, Tirza hit her in the head with a large stone and sent her crashing to the ground, and crawling back to the cave where she was to meet T'Pring. Suzak was gone... now Ravalan knew that T'Pring had taken him. She decided to follow her instructions, as she deeply wished to see her Suzak again.

T'Pring left from Ravalan, then rode to a certain spot and when she arrived there, Sybok smiled at her. He said, "My, T'Pring, how you have grown. I did not have an opportunity to see you when I was on New Vulcan."

She stated, "And you will not have the opportunity to see me again. I believe that you and I have a trade to be made, Sybok. That should conclude our interactions."

Firstborn walked up to T'Pring and T'Pring stared at her. She said, "It is amazing. It looks just like her."

"I have her genes and her skills. I have a great deal of her knowledge. Where is she? Where is the prototype?" Firstborn looked around and saw Nyota in the transport. She walked over to her and touched her face. "She is amazing. I wish that I could remain with her, but it is not my destiny. At least I did have the chance to look upon her, to touch her." She smiled and looked at Sybok. Shall we switch, now?"

T'Pring said, "I did not agree to help you so that I may obtain a clone of Lady Uhura, Sybok. Where is my payment?" Sybok smirked and handed her a small information chip. She took it graciously and sighed. She looked at Firstborn, "I believe that you are to come with me, and she is to go with him." Sybok lifted Nyota from the transport and T'Pring looked at Firstborn. "Wait." She told Sybok. T'Pring reminded him, "Their clothing." After they switched the two outfits, T'Pring and Firstborn got into the transport and T'Pring headed back.

When she reached Stonn, she said, "See, she is in functional health, as I promised." Stonn looked at Firstborn and nodded once. "And," T'Pring held up the tiny chip and said, "I have the hope for the tomorrow of New Vulcan."

Stonn asked, "When do the V'osh ka'tur cease their havoc on our capitol?"

T'Pring said, "As soon as Sybok is out of the atmosphere of the planet. We need to head to the shuttle. They certainly will not leave without her, and if you bring me in..."

"They will have you executed for treason." He reminded her.

"It will be worth it, Stonn, to have obtained this. Take us back." His jaw tightened and he got into the transport to take them to the shuttle. T'Pring placed the chip into her sash.

When they reached the shuttle, Spock immediately rushed over to the transport and grabbed Firstborn from out of it. He looked at T'Pring, briefly, then turned towards Stonn, "What happened?"

"I do not know, Sir Spock. We had a crash, then I brought Lady Uhura to T'Pring."

"Stonn!" T'Pring said.

He looked at her and said, "I will not lie..."

T'Pring shook her head, "Do not say another word, Stonn." He obeyed. She let out a sigh of relief. Spock signaled to the guards to obtain T'Pring and when they grabbed her, she said, "I request an immediate appearance before the Council. I have some imperative information to show them."

"Where is Tirza?" Vulrak asked.

T'Pring stared at him blankly and asked, "Tirza? She is not here, with the rest of the family? She is not with Ambassador Spock?" She asked, feeling her reserve slip away. "Is _he _here?"

"He is looking for Tirza!" Vulrak said. T'Pring shook her head and struggled to free herself from the guards, but they held steady to her.

"Stonn." She simply stated his name and he attacked her captors that they may let her go. T'Pring was able to jump back into the transport and managed to flee. Spock administered a Vulcan neck pinch to Stonn and got into another nearby transport. "Arrest Stonn." He stated as he pulled after T'Pring. She sped to the caves and landed next to the transport that Ambassador Spock and Tirza had been attacked in, earlier. She began to glance around, reaching out at the sky with her hands. _"Tirza? Tirza, where are you?" _She asked. She thought that she could sense her in the link, but she was having difficulty knowing. She heard Spock's transport pull up and she quickly went in the directions of the caves. "Tirza?"

Spock held a phaser in her direction on stun and said, "T'Pring, if you continue to move forward, I will stun you with the phaser." She turned to look at him.

"Spock, what I am doing is bigger than either of us. What I am doing will benefit New Vulcan." She informed him.

"How could you benefit by giving Lady Uhura over to terrorists?" He asked.

"Right now is not an appropriate time for us to go through this discussion. I can find Tirza. I know her link better than anyone, even Ambassador Spock. She and I share a bond unlike that of any woman and her bond mate." T'Pring commented.

"Do not move, T'Pring."

"Spock, I just have to find Tirza. If you wish, you can follow me, pointing your weapon at me the entire time. I need to find her. For them to destroy her would be illogical. It would not reverse what has been done. There is nothing that she could share that goes beyond what you already know..." She looked around and said, "I believe that she would go into that cave." She pointed to one and said, "It is the cave in which she first consummated her marriage to Vulrak. May I?" She asked, with her hands still feeling ahead of her.

"I am going to follow you with the weapon aimed at you." Spock said.

She nodded once and went towards the cave.

She and Spock entered it and T'Pring could hear heavy breathing. More and more, she was starting to feel Tirza's presence. "Tirza?" T'Pring called out. "Tirza, it is I. I can hear you breathing. I know that you are in here. Tirza?" All of a sudden, there was a shrieking roar and out of the shadows, something appeared. T'Pring heard the sound before she felt a splitting impact against her head and she crashed to the ground. Spock reached out and grabbed the assailant and subdued her.

"Tirza, is it you?" He asked.

"Spock?" Tirza asked.

"Yes. You may calm down." Spock said. He carried T'Pring from the cave and Tirza came out next to him, still holding the large stone. She dropped it upon exiting the cave.

She explained, "I thought that she would try to kill me. Do you think that she will be alright?" She checked T'Pring's head where she had hit her with the stone. The green blood was dripping from a significantly large gash on the side of her head.

When the others came to the scene, Stonn immediately rushed to T'Pring and kneeled next to her. Vulrak remained close to the other Vulcan, to ensure that he did not try anything. He glared at Spock, "You have been wanting to do this to her since she testified against your son." Spock sighed, but did not bother to refute the statement.

Tirza said, "I did this to her, Stonn."

He tilted his head, "Tirza, you? But why?"

"I believed that she was going to kill me. I had been dodging murder attempts for several hours when she came into the cave. I was merely attempting to defend myself." Tirza admitted.

"She was trying to protect you." Stonn told her. "She even made certain that she fulfilled your duties to try to keep you safe. She thought that you were her friend."

"I am her friend. You are speaking of her as though she is dead. The doctor is working on her." Tirza stated.

"Tirza." T'Pring whimpered. Tirza took T'Pring's hand. Stonn moved away, still observing.

_When Tirza held T'Pring's hand, Tirza found herself, first, in a gathering of priestesses. She and T'Pring were in their apprentice's robes and T'Pau was giving them a bond. T'Pau said, "This bond is not to be confused with the bond that you share with your mates. As both of you are already bonded to mates, this bond shall not interfere with that, but it is an added bond. It is in addition to the others that you have. It is as though you are accepting a pledge of sisterly togetherness. All priestesses share this bond. It is one that you shall share, which will only be broken in the event that you shall disobey our laws. Tirza, take T'Pring's hand. She is your partner within the order of priestesses. She is your sister, your friend, and a trusted soul. Let no one break this bond, unless the law is broken by you first." _

_Then, Tirza looked upon a present day T'Pring, and they were standing in the place that they now rested, but they were both whole. T'Pring said, "My chances of survival at this point are minimal. There is a chip in my sash, which I need you to take. On it is the information which I worked so hard with the terrorists to obtain."_

"_What is it?" Tirza asked._

"_It is cloning technology. It is the most advanced cloning research ever conducted. It will make it possible for us to rebuild New Vulcan. We can make mates for the children. We can bring practically perfect replicas of those who we lost and loved back to us. Their genes may pass on. The clones that I specifically asked for a design for shall age rapidly at the start of their lives, but cease to age by the time that they reach fifteen. We can make females to bare children." T'Pring nearly smiled as she said this, but Tirza found herself tremendously sad. T'Pring said, "Tirza, they would have taken over New Vulcan and destroyed everything that we have built. Now, there were some riots which took place, but all of the damage, besides the senseless taking of lives can be fixed. Now, Vulcans still own the land and we have the ability to repopulate our species again."_

_Tirza lowered her head, "If you die, I will be a murderer."_

"_Do not worry about that. They will regard you as a heroin. I love you, despite all things considered, Tirza." Tirza reached for T'Pring and took her into and embrace._

"_I love you too, Sister T'Pring." Tirza said. T'Pring did not argue with her, nor try to clarify or clear up her meaning. No, such information would simply haunt Tirza at this point. _

_T'Pring whispered, "Goodbye, Tirza." _

Tirza opened her eyes and looked at T'Pring. There was no doubt about it, T'Pring was dead. Tirza reached into T'Pring's sash and pulled out the tiny chip. Ambassador Spock looked at it and asked, "What does it contain?"

"Livingston Kurok's advancement in cloning. Apparently, the Lady Uhura was going to be bartered for this." Tirza said.

Spock glanced at Firstborn, who was several feet away from him, and asked, "How did T'Pring manage to get the chip and yet not lose Lady Uhura?"

Firstborn shook her head and said, "I lost consciousness shortly after the crash. I do not remember what took place."

All of a sudden, Ravalan came rushing at Firstborn, from seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed her by her collar, "Where is he? What did you do with him?" She squealed.

Firstborn touched Ravalan's hands as Ravalan scanned her mind, _"You failed. You were supposed to kill Tirza. You did not hold up to it, and therefore, your son was taken." _Ravalan screamed and pushed Firstborn. Spock and the others moved to try to break them up, but Ravalan slipped off the edge of the escarpment and caught Firstborn when she did. Both of them went falling over the edge, just as Spock reached them. He reached out to grab Firstborn, but her robe ripped from her and he saw her fall and crash onto a lower gathering of dusty stones. "NO!" He screamed, leaning over the escarpment. He quickly took a deep breath and rushed to the transport. Vulrak rushed to join him and they flew down to where her body was.

The others looked over the edge to see them. Ravalan had missed that dip and fallen much farther over the edge. Her body was splattered in a pool of green blood. Nyota's was not as formless, but just as dead. Spock gathered her into his arms and tried to catch his breath. Vulrak covered his mouth with both hands, and looked up at Tirza. Tirza had her head against Ambassador Spock's chest and both of them looked calm, but sad. Spock wrapped a cloth around her and placed her in the transport. Vulrak offered to navigate it. "Spock, I am sorry."

Spock replied, "There is no fault which I place upon you. I know that you have worked your hardest to secure her safety. Thank you for continued effort."

Stonn watched as the priestesses took T'Pring's body away to prepare her for her ceremony. The V'osh ka'tur would collect all of their dead all around the city, as well. The day had created more deaths than Spock would have ever thought that he would have to see at the hands of Vulcans, but the worse one, he did not even want to acknowledge it. That was illogical. He knew that it had taken place. He had seen it with his own eyes. He was supposed to protect her, and he had failed. Nyota was dead.

He went to the nurse maids and gathered Sytar in his arms, to hold him. The baby began to cry. The baby cried loudly and painfully, in a way that Spock had not heard him cry ever, not even when he was born. This cry was one of hurt, knowing hurt, and Spock wondered if the baby was aware enough to know what had taken place, or if he was not accidentally passing his feelings into the infant. He began to rock him to try to alleviate any pain that the child may have been experiencing. When the baby stopped crying, he knew that this was all that he had left – his children. He wished to see Styik, now. To hold him and tell him that he loved him, and that he was sorry for not being able to protect his mother.

Spock handed the baby back to the care takers and said, "I will see you soon, Son." He finished his duties on the scene and headed back to the Embassy. Communications were once again operational, and many Vulcans of logic were spread all about the area, cleaning up the mess of earlier. The Vulcans decided to bring back all of the nobles taken to the safe haven after a standard week. Spock was slightly relieved for that amount of time away from his sons, because each night when he sat to meditate, he could not concentrate. His thought flooded around the sight of Nyota's fall; he kept thinking of the sight of half of her face and the front of her body crashing onto the rocks. Half of her was marred so terribly that even her skeleton was shattered. Spock shook his head and began to repeat, "There is no pain. Pain is in the mind."

For the entire week, he did not sleep, and when the boys returned, Styik automatically rushed into his embrace. The Council had found no guilt in Styik, nor Tirza, and both of them were allowed to leave. Tirza presented the chip to the Vulcan Science Academy and they were to begin experimenting immediately. Suzak was missing, and although guards had been searching for the boy all week, no one had found so much as a trace of where he might have been. Styik was escorted home and hugged Spock tightly. He looked around, "Where is Mother?" Spock looked Styik in his eyes. He had no intention of being secretive, or of lying. He said, "She is gone, Styik."

Styik felt his face distort. "You mean, she is dead?"

"Yes." Spock said. "I apologize that I did not protect her. Both you and your brother deserve a mother. I know how you feel about losing her and I hope that this does not cause you to cease to trust me."

Styik looked at the baby and said, "You were right." He then quickly headed for his room. Spock knew that Styik probably needed to modulate his emotions, but he did not want the boy alone, so he carried Sytar into the room. To his surprise, Styik was laying in the bed, not on his modulator.

Spock sat down on the bed. Styik glanced at him and said, "I know that you expected me to react differently, but it has occurred to me, in fact, Sytar has made it clear to me... He does not have her. We do not have her. Both you and I are going to have to be strong for him, Father."

Spock was interested in the fact that Styik had made it clear that he could communicate with Sytar, however, this was not a discussion for the time being. They could speak of this later, after they had more time to cope, and build their strength up together _without_ Nyota.

Spock took Styik out of the early learning education center and Tirza vowed to teach him one on one at home, using her own resources and the learning bowl which Sarek kept in the home. She would also be helping to look after Sytar, as opposed to several random nurse maids doing so.

The Enterprise arrived at New Vulcan just days after Styik and Sytar returned. Kirk, McCoy, Chekov and Rand made up the landing party to observe the effects that the terrorist attack from Sybok, via mass mind control and to report them to Starfleet. Also, the ship would be headed to Torvon III, on a peace mission, and Spock was called back to duty. By the time they saw him, they greeted him happily, and he managed to keep himself composed. He and Sarek took them on the tour of the place, describing the events which damaged the property, and telling of how solutions were brought on.

When they were ready to leave, Kirk asked for the thirteenth time, Spock noted, "Where is Uhura? We wanted to see her."

"As I told you Captain, the issue is a delicate subject." Spock replied.

Toimu came running up to them waving and calling out, "Spock!" When he reached them, he gave Spock a quick hug and said, "I almost missed seeing you off. My father kept telling me that you wouldn't really appreciate it, but I know that Nyota would have wanted me to, and I promise, I am going to be there for the boys while you're gone."

Now, Kirk stepped forward and looked at a sad looking Toimu. "Kirk, Enterprise. You must be Uhura's brother, Toimu. Is she alright?" Spock took a deep breath and Toimu looked at him.

Toimu asked, "Are you serious? Spock, you haven't told..." Toimu shook his head and said, glumly, "Captain Kirk, my sister was killed over a week ago. She is dead." The entire landing party reacted in shock. Chekov choked back tears and Janice just let hers flow out. They all looked at Spock, whose face revealed no emotion, not even his eyes. It scared Kirk. He had never seen _even _Spock look so empty.

Kirk offered, "Spock."

But Spock cut him off to say, "Please, do not put yourself in a position to feel awkward, Captain. I assure you, I am able to perform my duties despite the recent events." He bowed slightly to Toimu, "I trust that you will be there for the boys, as you have vowed."

Kirk opened his communicator and said, "Beam us up, Scotty." Toimu stood there to watch them leave, then when they were gone, he decided that he would go visit his nephews, just then.

Upon beaming aboard, several crew members spoke to Spock, welcoming him with smiles and warms words. He gave each of them polite nods, but quickly hurried to the bridge to reclaim his science station. Kirk watched Spock go back into the habit of work, just as he had been gone for but an hour. His tone, his face, his actions betrayed nothing. But, Kirk knew better, and he worried about Spock. He did not know what the details were of Lt. Uhura's death, but he had a feeling that the riots were related, and if so, so help the terrorists on that planet when Spock reached the surface.


	18. Chapter 18

**Journey to Torvon III**

"_Why is it that he is going through his time and you are not?" Nyota asked as she and Spock laid in bed, discussing the issue of Ambassador Spock's recent depletion into Pon Farr._

_Spock replied, "Of this I am not sure. We have the same genetic makeup and we were born precisely at the same time, which would indicate to me that we should be experiencing it simultaneously, however, with his recent travel through the time rift, we have no way of knowing for certain if it did not in some way, albeit some small way affect his physiological time clock. It does seem to serve as a further indication of the fact that we are in fact two separate beings, although the same." She smirked a bit. Her Spock, always throwing in the fact that he and Ambassador Spock are not the same person. She knew and he knew that she understood, but it would be a subject that she might need reminders of, along the way._

_She stroked her thumbs across his eyebrows, brushing them neatly into place as she said, "Well, at least you know one thing about the situation of your Pon Farr."_

_His eyebrow shot upward at her comment and he began to speak, "One thing, Nyota? I know practically all that there is to know, currently, although I have not experienced it for myself yet. It is only this thing that I do not know and that is why Ambassador is going through it while I am not..."_

_She placed her two fingers over his lips to silence him and said, "All that I meant is that at least you know that whenever you __**do**__ experience it, you don't have to search for a mate for yourself, because I am already yours. I am already here, and I am not going anywhere."_

_He did not generally give such acknowledgment to her words, but at that point thought to himself that her statement had been the most romantic and fulfilling words that he had ever heard. He kissed her fingertips and gathered her closely to himself as they laid in bed._

Spock shook the thought from his current remembrance. Dwelling on their times together was not going to bring her back to him. She would not again become his. She was no longer there. He took a swallow and glanced at Kirk, who was still watching him. It was becoming quite uncomfortable. "Captain, I ask again that you refrain from watching me so intently. I assure you that I will not produce any error on this mission."

Kirk nodded and said, "I am not doubting that, Spock. I am just... concerned."

"Please, do not be. You have far too many responsibilities on this ship to concern yourself with someone who requires no concern." Spock said, which achieved a nod from Kirk.

The fact was, Spock _himself_ was concerned. He knew that his emotions ran very deeply, but his had reached a level of which he did not know could exist. His emotions were completely irrational and fluctuating quite viciously within him. He was lamenting, silently. He was mourning over the dead, although he knew it could not change the outcome of the situation, and most importantly, he believed himself to be in what he researched as "denial". Spock had never experienced denial before. For all things to which others may be in denial of, he believed himself to have dealt with in logic.

But, now... he thought that he had failed. He had not felt his connection to Nyota broken. He had not felt that their bond had been interrupted. When she died right before his eyes, when he actually held her dead body in his arms, when he actually monitored as the tests were performed to indicate that she was actually Nyota... he still had not felt her connection to him dissolve. He knew that it must be denial. He had not reacted in the way that a Vulcan would, upon losing their bond mate's connection to death, therefore, he logically presumed that this must be the emotion referred to as denial. As illogical as it seemed to him, he did not want to admit that Nyota was gone. He wanted to think that something else had taken place, that he missed something and that soon she would be in his arms again, gathered closely next to him in bed, again. Spock shuddered and thought, _illogical_. He looked at Kirk again. Damn him! He was still looking. He would have seen the shudder. Now, Kirk was approaching the science station.

Kirk began to offer his friend a few words, "Spock, you did not have to come. Starfleet would have given you leeway for the fact that you are grieving..."

Spock decided against allowing him to continue. "I would not expect to receive leeway for grieving, Captain. I did not expect it when my mother died, and I do not expect it now. I have duties aboard this ship, and I have business on Torvon III." Kirk leaned against the science station and looked at Spock. Spock elaborated, "I watched her fall to her death, but... I find it difficult to believe that she is dead. The doctors performed several tests which indicated that the dead body was in fact Lt. Uhura. Even her father and her brothers insisted that she was herself. Yet, I still can not believe that she was."

"We call it denial." Kirk said, sympathetically. Of all the things that he ever thought that he would have to do as captain of this ship, trying to console the Vulcan was among the last of them.

Spock replied, evenly, "Yes, I know. I have researched it. It is the first stage of how humans deal with the loss of a significant being. However, I do not believe that it is my current situation. I have been attempting to figure it out in a scientific manner."

Kirk took a deep breath and advised him, "Spock, it is no scientific issue. It is simply pure emotion. You _love_ Nyota." Spock realized that he had not heard Kirk say her name since first discovering it. Him saying it now hurt Spock's heart, along with the statement itself. Kirk continued, "She was your wife. It is natural that you would not want to lose her, especially to death."

Spock retorted, with a slight hint of agitation in his tone, "Not wanting to lose her and not accepting that I have are two different things, Captain. In fact, I am so far affected by this state of mind, that it does not seem to occur to me that our bond has even been broken. The absence of the breaking of the bond is so profound that I have wondered if this is indeed a result of this issue known as denial, or if my reaction or lack thereof is a result of her not being dead."

Kirk folded his arms. This was truly rough. How did Uhura do this for four years? How did she manage to console Spock's emotions in the face of grueling logic and challenge his logic in the heat of his extreme emotion? Spock needed her, because Kirk had no idea what to say, at the moment to help his friend with this unique and trying state of mind. Kirk tried to cater to the logic, "Spock, I am all for the thought of her not being dead. What could be the alternative, as I know that you have already considered any and every one that there is."

Spock replied, just as quickly as the question was formed, "The most prevalent alternative is that the woman whom I witnessed die was a clone." Now, Kirk looked doubtful. Spock nodded his head and reported, "There is no clone technology that we know of that could make a clone in the perfect image of a person, however, what about the clone technology that we are not familiar with? Livingston Kurok is an expert in clone research, among other things. Nyota's human family does not have the emotional and mental connection provided to me through my bond with her. If my Nyota had perished, the connection should have broken in my mind. The fact that it did not raises far too many questions."

Kirk asked, "Do you think that Kurok made an Uhura clone for Sybok to try to trick you into thinking that she was dead?"

"I am not saying that I think that she was a clone, Captain, I am merely outlining alternatives. Our bond should have been broken upon her death. It is a psychic connection that I do not believe that I could forcefully hold on to, even if I attempted to do so. I have not felt it break. I did not feel her die at the moment that I saw her die. If she was a clone, perhaps it was thought that I needed to see her die with my own eyes to accept that Nyota is dead, without the evidence of the breaking of the bond. Suffice it to say that I am not certain of the fact that she did die."

Kirk felt himself brighten up, at least a little, "So, she might be alive. If she is, do you think that she is on Turvon III, or do you think that she is hidden on New Vulcan somewhere?"

Spock thought for a moment. That would solve everything. That would console him. That would bring his mind back to peace and logic, not just feigned control. It would make him happy again. He answered. "I think that I will need to see Sybok, to gather any information from him that I can, to resolve the matter."

Now, Kirk looked concerned. He asked, "Spock... will you be able to face him, with your feelings..."

Once again, Spock cut Kirk off, "Captain, I have tried to inform you that my feelings will not interfere with my performance." Spock said shortly, then, he added, a bit gentler, "Jim, I need to find answers to all of my questions. Whether it is that Nyota is not dead or whether it is that I am in denial, I must discover why I did not sense her presence leave me. I must discover why I have not mourned in the Vulcan way, by trying to reprogram myself to adjust to the detachment of our bonding. I must be certain as to what has happened to her and what has happened to me as a result. I am going to meditate, briefly, if that is acceptable, Captain. I shall return shortly." Spock arose from his seat and promptly exited the bridge.

Kirk returned to his seat and Chekov turned to look at him, "How is he, Captain?" He asked.

Kirk shook his head, "He does not know how he should feel." Chekov sadly turned back to his own workstation. Whatever it was that Spock should feel, Chekov did not want to even imagine it. He, himself, felt badly enough having been Uhura's friend. For the man who had obtained her as a wife, who had and lost children with her, who slept with her each night, held her closely, kissed her, loved her... how could he know what to feel at the moment? It would not even be logical for him to be able to deal with such a thing, but Spock was Spock. He seemed to be alright when really, no one knew what he must be going through. No one could.

Ambassador Spock did not look up when Tirza entered the laboratory. He continued to work. She walked over to him and looked at what he was doing, over his shoulder. He now glanced at her and she asked, "Have you found anything that could confirm your theory that a clone was destroyed instead of the actual Lady Uhura?" He stared at her for a moment, but did not answer. She nodded once and said, "It still seems to be a logical choice for you to tell Spock about your theory. Even without the proof, it would be of some comfort to him."

"Without proof, it could be giving him false hope. After losing his wife, false hope is not something that I wish to give him."

"If she was a clone, My Spock, he would not have felt his connection broken from her, and your theory would be closer to being proven. Both of you could investigate the issue and come to a conclusion quicker." He smirked a bit at her. She responded to it with, "Send him the research notes, include your theory. See what he makes of it. Perhaps he has been thinking along the same lines, and if he has... to resurface an ancient Terran phrase, "Two heads are better than one". Tirza placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezed them, then began to get started on her own studies.

Ambassador Spock watched her get started, then decided to follow her advice. He began a transmission to the computer address of the Enterprise science station, which he knew all too well. After delivering the message to Spock, Ambassador Spock looked at Tirza and said, "I have taken your advice. I thank you for extending it my way. You are a most beneficial mate, Tirza."

Tirza nodded once and replied, "I am merely attempting to match your own efficiency in that aspect, Ambassador Spock."

Spock returned to his quarters. They were more plain than they had been before, but they did have his meditation materials. Yet, he found that he did not feel like meditation. Did not feel like it? He sat on the bed. He wished to lay down. He wished to just lay there and do nothing but reflect on his reaction to Nyota's fall. He had become afraid. He was frightened that the worse possible thing that could happen in his life was happening, then moments later, he realized that it did not feel as badly as he had thought that it would. That made him disgusted with himself. For all of the times that someone referred to him as "cold" and "unfeeling," all of the times that Nyota had defended him and corrected their line of thinking... for all of the love between him, he did not understand why it had been so easy for him to deal with losing her.

He had no desire to fall apart, as she had once described that she would if he was to die, but he at least wished that he could know the feeling of falling apart, inside. She deserved at least his internal irrationality, did she not? Or were they right? Was he truly this cold? Did he ever even love her? Illogical. This train of thought made no sense. Of course he loved her. He loved her before she ever became his. He loved her before she loved him, even... He decided to lay down. He did not know what to do. He wanted to cry. He almost wished that just for a moment his sanity would leave him, that he could rage and wail and become overtly out of hand, at least that would dictate the importance of losing her, but he did not feel it within him to do. She was gone, and he had not reacted at all in the way that he believed he would have before losing her. He had not even felt their separation. He thought that either he was still holding on to her, or he had never been as connected to her as he once thought. Both thoughts alarmed him to the point that he felt that he would cry, and yet, he could not.

The alert on Spock's door sounded and Spock said, "Enter." He sat up in the bed as Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Chekov entered the room. As none of them had a place to sit, near him, he stood and nodded slightly to them.

McCoy spoke first, "We decided to check on you, as you did not seem like you would be resurfacing. I can't pretend to know how you are feeling, Spock. But I know that you are quite stellar at pretending not to feel anything. You really don't have to do that with us, Spock. And I don't think that Lt. Uhura would have wanted you to."

Spock stared at Dr. McCoy and said, "Dr. McCoy, I assure you that I have no intention of pretending. I am merely handling the situation in a logical manner. It would not bring Lt. Uhura back to the ship if I express emotion. It would be as illogical as this gathering. Captain, if you needed me on the bridge, I certainly would have responded to a call." His eyes seemed to pierce Kirk. Spock had not wanted to be bothered, but especially in this way, by a group. Even if this was a group of friends, Spock had not given himself over to showing emotions to these people. they were his friends, but friendship only went so far with Vulcans, in comparison to humans.

A Vulcan could love their friends greatly, to the point of even dying for them without second thought, however, to behave in outward shows of emotion was not forbidden, but did not adhere to their views of life. This, Kirk just now realized may be considered blatant disregard for Spock's beliefs, as opposed to comfort. Damn, they needed Uhura there. Spock would never open up, not even the least bit, without her. Kirk did wish that Spock's denial was accurate, that she was alive, but he knew that it was not likely. In their years together, for the first time since they had became friends, Kirk realized that he did not know how to be the friend that Spock needed, not through something like this.

Now, Spock left his own room, with the others following him. Kirk offered, "We miscalculated. This would have been acceptable for humans to deal with humans."

"I understand that, Captain." Spock stated, and he did. But, it had made him extremely uncomfortable. He would prefer to be on the bridge, where they were most likely to try not to deal with his possible emotions.

Kirk walked unto the bridge after his early morning walk over the ship and report from Scotty, to find Spock on the bridge, just as he had been the previous two mornings. Kirk sighed and walked over to him, "Another long night of work, Mr. Spock?"

"I have been looking over the research which New Vulcan obtained from Livingston Kurok on his cloning experiments. All of the notes that he has given us indicates the genetic makeup of Vulcans being cloned, but none have been included, in our records, for humans. I am afraid that I have no sufficient notes of his human cloning to compare to the knowledge of the woman who fell to her death."

"He can clone a Vulcan?" Kirk asked, shocked, slightly startled and quite confused.

Spock stated, "He has research which indicates that he can. I have no physical evidence that he has successfully done so, yet, he is more advanced in cloning than any other scientist that we know of."

Kirk now asked, "Spock, have you slept at all, since you have been back on the ship?"

"It has not been necessary, Captain. There are still things which I need to discover, first." Spock replied, not taking his eyes away from his screen.

"I wish that you would at least indulge me in making me think that you can get some sleep." Kirk said.

Spock looked at Kirk and said, "It would be completely illogical for me to spend energy on such an act when I have so much research to study." He returned to his reading and added, "We will be on Torvon III in a short matter of hours. I wished to have some level of preparation for my first meeting with Livingston Kurok, after learning so much about him."

Kirk said, "Spock, please do not tell me that you respect this guy's scientific advancements!"

Spock responded, "His scientific advancements have been quite fascinating, Captain. However, his methods of experimentation have been far too unethical to warrant true respect. Still, I can understand why someone could find him interesting. He is quite intelligent and very accomplished in his advancements in science. Given other circumstances, I could possibly understand why someone might admire him."

There was something about the way that Spock made the assessment to make Kirk ask, "What do you mean by that, Spock?"

"She would have been his." Spock said, in a low voice. "If Mr. Kurok had not become so unethical in his experiments, Lt. Uhura would have married him."

Kirk marched over to the science station and said, "You mean to tell me that we are taking you to a planet where the two most powerful beings on the planet both have something against you? Spock, you have got to learn to talk to me about things! Both Sybok and Livingston are proven unethical and overall just evil and considering what happened on New Vulcan, they probably both want to get a huge piece of you. This mission places you in the line of severe danger!" Kirk suggested.

Spock reminded him, "My occupation places me in the line of danger, Captain. I am not afraid for my safety, on Torvon III, as I am not afraid for it on any planet. I have been interested in meeting this scientist upon learning about his former relationship to my wife, and now I have the opportunity not only to do this, but to possibly find what I can only describe as closure, for lack of an equivalent Vulcan word, on a matter that I dare not speak about again. Have you decided upon a landing party, Captain?"

"You and me, of course. McCoy, and Mr. Chekov." Kirk answered.

"I see that you have not gotten out of the habit of taking off of the ship the most qualified of the bridge personnel. Who do you leave to comm to?" Spock asked, looking at Kirk.

Kirk pointed a thumb at the communications officer and said, "To Hawkins, or to Sulu. Neither Lieutenant has that certain spark that Uhura had, but..." Kirk flinched at the mentioning of her. Spock simply looked on, not seeming to react, at all. Kirk shrugged his shoulders, trying to get back to his original train of thought, "They get the job done." Spock nodded his head.

The communications officer, Lt. Hawkins looked, alarmed, at Spock and said, "Commander Spock, I just received word from the surface of the planet that we should proceed to send down the landing party." Kirk and Spock nodded at each other, but Hawkins continued, "Wait, Sir. the voice on the transmission... it's Lt. Uhura's." Kirk's eyebrows shot up. Perkins said, "I know that seems impossible, but after the incident with Nero, Lt. Uhura trained me everyday in linguistics. I know her voice better than I do anyone else's on this ship, even yours, Captain."

"On screen." Kirk said. When Lt. Hawkins complied, Livingston appeared on the screen. Kirk had only heard of him, but had never seen his face before. The man had a skin tone of an amber color, like honey in the light of the sun, and he wore his long hair in dreadlocks. But, beyond him, in the back, there was a woman seated, and she did not turn to face them, but Kirk had studied Uhura's form for long enough periods of time to pick her out of a crowd, much less an office. He knew that Spock had recognized the woman, as well.

Livingston smiled at the crew and said, "Hello, Enterprise. It is so nice to finally see all of you. I certainly hope that the Federation sent you for purposes of peace, because I am a little winded of the concept of violence, for the moment." His eyes went directly to Spock, "And a certainly very special hello to you, Spock. I have studied so much about you. She does not settle for just anyone, does she? No, our Nyota aims high." He smiled at this statement. Spock clenched his fists, only a bit. Livingston announced, "You must come down to the surface, at once. I have been waiting for this visit, for quite some time. Sybok has been waiting, as well. We will see you and any of your colleagues that you wish to bring along, shortly, Captain Kirk." He ended the transmission.

Spock was the first one off of the bridge and the others followed closely behind him. Chekov shook his head, completely confused. If that woman was Uhura, then why did Spock think that she was dead? And how did Livingston get Uhura to work for him? A mind controlling agent? This was confusing before it even began.

They stepped onto the transporter pad and Scotty exchanged brief words with the Captain before beaming them down to the surface of the planet. Upon reaching the surface, the first image that Spock saw was Sybok's face, the second was Suzak. The small toddler was standing next to Sybok, but when he saw Spock, he called, "Spock!" and quickly rushed over to him. Spock reflexively picked up the boy, then glared at Sybok as Suzak kept his arms tightened around his neck.

Spock accused, "You kidnapped him."

"He is my son, Spock. I took custody of him." Sybok corrected.

"Ravalan is dead. She died pulling Nyota off of the escarpment with her, questioning her about him." Spock stated.

Sybok sighed and said, "It is tragic that you had to witness such an ordeal. Suzak, come to your father." Spock placed Suzak down and he returned to Sybok and held his hand. Sybok said, "Hello, Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Ensign Chekov. How are the three of you?"

Dr. McCoy answered, grouchily, "We aren't dead."

Sybok smiled at the description and said, "No, you do not appear to yet be dead, Dr. McCoy. I should show you inside. Livingston is interested in meeting you." Sybok said it as though addressing the group, but was clearly looking at Spock. Kirk and Spock walked next to each other, following Sybok and the child who held his hand.

McCoy and Chekov filed in a straight horizontal line with their two commanding officers, Chekov on the other side of Spock, and McCoy on the other side of Kirk. McCoy asked, "Who would have thought that Vulcans would have so many family issues?" Kirk looked at him, then at Spock.

The Captain asked Spock, "Are you alright?"

"I am, Captain. I have realized that there is nothing wrong with me. I am not in denial. Nyota is here." He said, matter-of-factly. Kirk stared at him. Spock added, "I feel her. She is here, and she is alive."

Livingston touched Nyota's face as she hung by her wrists from a contraption which kept her from moving. She was wearing nothing but her undergarments, she was wet, and she was shivering from the cold of her cell. He asked, "Do you believe that this torturous cell was intended for prisoners who were guilty of treason? That is why I found it fitting for you. I gave you everything that I had, all of me... and you betrayed me. You left me, when I needed you most."

"You seem to be doing fine on your own, Livingston." She said.

He smirked at her persona. Extra tough. She always tried to hide her fear with overt toughness. He could not help but to admire her heart for it. Livingston touched a scar on her left breast, "You have a hideous scar, here Nyota. Why, I wonder would a Starfleet Lieutenant would choose to keep such an atrocity? It makes me shudder, even, the ugliness of the thing! You have the means to remove any scar from your body."

"This mark is one of my most prized possessions." She said through chattering teeth.

He stroked his fingers across it, thoughtfully, and said, "Ah, this must be one of the territorial marks of the Vulcans, which I have heard about. Now, I can see it. It is a bite mark, and I am going to presume that it was no accident on your Vulcan's part to place his mark right over your heart. Is it the only scar on your body?"

"Yes, it is." She answered, proudly. She truly did love the scar, despite the pain it caused her when Spock had made it.

Livingston continued to study the mark, "What kind of mad animal would actually want to maim your flawless skin with a mark of possession?"

"Possession is his way of showing love, and I openly accept it." Nyota said, straight at Livingston, looking him directly in the eyes. "You may want to rethink keeping me alive. He will know that I am here. I know how proud you are of your little clone tricks, but one thing that you can not clone is the connection that Spock and I share. I do not believe for one moment that your clone fooled him."

"If she did not, she did cause him _some _grief. No matter how he did or did not feel, I think that you can be certain that seeing a dead body so likened to your own was enough to manifest significant trauma. That trauma is only the beginning, Nyota. he has more trauma to endure before I am done with him." Off handedly, he said, "This scar... It shows me something. Your Spock's bottom teeth are crooked. With all of the scientific advancements of Vulcans, your husband has not fixed this bottom row of teeth?"

Nyota explained, "His teeth perform their function properly. It would be illogical for him to fix them for cosmetic..."

"SHUT UP!" Livingston yelled, which caused her to jump. He fussed, "Do not dare to speak to me about his so called logic! Do you think that you were a logical mate for him to select, especially with the Vulcan population in the condition that they are in? Nothing that he has done in relation to you has been logical!"

Nyota lifted an eyebrow at him and asked, "And what do you know about what he has done in relation to me?"

"I know that he married you, and that even with knowing that both myself and Sybok are here, on this planet, he has come to it with the Enterprise. In fact, I am going to meet him face to face, in a few moments. I hope that you can keep yourself entertained while I am out." He smiled and left the cell. When he got outside, he told the guard, "Hose her down." The guard nodded once and pressed a button, which switched on a spout which fired water at Nyota, like a fire hose, and she clenched her teeth together and groaned, a bit, but refused to scream. She looked over her shoulder to look up into the camera, which she knew was recording, defiantly and managed to suppress her urge to scream, even in the face of the pain of the pressure of the water.

The spout moved up and down, slowly, then stopped, once she was drenched. She felt her skin stinging and each drip of water seemed to cut into her flesh after the terrible pressure at which the water had attacked her. The "hose" was extremely painful and stopping herself from yelling had took great effort. She took a few moments to catch her breath, now even colder than she had been before. She began to repeat a meditation chant in Vulcan, and found that she was no longer focused on her pain, or on the discomfort of her temperature. She stared straight ahead and said, "Spock..." She needed to focus on him, on her love for him, on her certainty that he would come for her, that this was temporary.

Spock glanced around him as he walked. This attracted stares from his crew mates. Spock seemed to be listening to something that they could not hear. Kirk's focus on him was anxious, but Spock soon resumed his look forward, without explaining to them that he was beginning to sense himself coming closer to Nyota. Sybok led the men into the tower of the prison, and brought them to Livingston's office. A woman who looked exactly like Nyota, but of course, could not possibly be, entered the room, barely clad in a silky, shiny green material gown which covered a small deal of her body. Kirk found himself staring at her as she smiled brightly and reached for Suzak. He told himself that it was quite alright to ogle this one, because she was not the real one, and not Spock's... and practically naked. On her way out with the child, Suzak reached for Spock's hand again and he said, "Not Uhura. Not Uhura."

Spock nodded and said, "I know." Suzak allowed the woman to take him from the room and Spock looked at Kirk.

Kirk started to talk to Sybok, "So, your life has been reduced to living within a prison tower and playing house with Uhura clones?"

Sybok responded with a warm smile, "That does not seem to be reduction from living in a prison cell and staring at the ceiling for days on end, but I see where you are going with this... there are things to be done for me, here. When I am finished with my business with Livingston, I shall move on." Spock did not point out to him that he was a prisoner and now a fugitive of the Federation, not to mention, most recently a terrorist. It was completely illogical for Sybok to assume that he would remain free and "move on" from his current station.

"How many Uhura clones are there?" Kirk asked, "I mean, are there enough to go around? Can I bring one back to the ship with me?"

Sybok laughed and said, "That seems to be entirely up to Livingston, Captain. Be sure to ask him."

As though on cue, Livingston entered the room. Kirk reflexively grabbed Spock, so that he would not move towards the man, and it was not until he had that Spock realized that he had moved towards Livingston. Spock glanced at Kirk and nodded once, to thank him. He was unsure of what his body had planned on doing to Nyota's captor, but he knew that if he had gotten any closer to him, it may not turn out well, at all.

Livingston smiled at them and asked, "Is anyone hungry?"

"No." Kirk said. "Mr. Kurok..."

"Doctor Kurok." Livingston corrected. Dr. McCoy scoffed at the statement. Livingston frowned, "I have heard about you being grumpy, Dr. McCoy, but you are a guest, here."

"Yea, and I live for the moments when I am invited to be a guest at a damned prison planet run by terrorists." Dr. McCoy said.

Livingston looked annoyed as he asked, "Why are you here?"

Dr. McCoy answered, "Because the captain insisted. If it were up to me, I would never be in the same room as a monster like you..."

"I believe that Dr. Kurok was asking the captain why Starfleet sent us to contact him, Dr. McCoy." Spock said.

Livingston nodded his head and walked to a chair, which he sat down in. "Have a seat, gentlemen." He said, "And tell me everything that the Federation sent you to tell me."

"Dr. Kurok," Kirk said, taking a seat, "The Federation is concerned about the fact that you have declared war on us."

"I have done nothing of the sort." Livingston replied with a gleaming smile. Looking at his handsome features, his well kept visage and his eloquent manner, one may never know that just moments before he stood before a defenseless woman in a torture chamber.

"You took control over a Federation prison planet, you orchestrated the attack of another planet (New Vulcan), and you have endangered Starfleet personnel and caused the deaths of many innocents along the way."

Chekov added, "Including Lt. Uhura." Chekov felt his fists tighten and he took a deep breath.

Spock added, "The list did not include the fact that Federation transmission lines were interfered with for several weeks."

Livingston looked at Spock and said, "Perhaps you should sit down."

"The war!" Kirk snapped. "What is the point of it?"

"Look, I contacted the Federation to tell them to come and get the Federation personnel from this place. They whine about not being fed and about my work and there really are far too many of them for me to kill without Federation backlash. So, please, take them. I keep the prisoners. You leave me to my business and I do not bother any more of your planets. The New Vulcan situation was an oops on my part. I had no idea those Vulcans were so crazy." He smiled at them when he said this.

"Where is my wife?" Spock asked. His voice was calm, but when the others in the room looked at him, they noticed that his jaw was clenched tightly and so were his fists. He had remained calm up until this point, now, Kirk stepped away from him, nervous that he may see a certain side of Spock that he had once witnessed, and did not particularly wish to witness again.

Livingston clapped his hands together and said, "Funny you should ask me that! I want to do an experiment on Vulcan problem solving." He said, "Computer, split screen surveillance."

On the large screen, several recording of several Nyota clones appeared. All of them were enduring some type of physical torture and screaming or groaning in pain. Most of them were calling out to Spock. The sight made everyone in the room startle and cringe. Chekov covered his mouth with one of his hands. His anger burned within him, and it took all of his power not to rush at Livingston and kill him. Even if they were just clones of Nyota, were not these clones people? They seemed as though they felt pain, and it was nothing to him to hurt them!

Dr. McCoy glared at Livingston and said, "For someone who likes to be called a doctor, you certainly do not seem to have a spirit of healing."

"Silence, Doctor." Sybok said. Dr. McCoy grimaced, but did become silent.

Livingston stated, "This is a simple task. Spock, if you can guess which one is Nyota, I will allow you to see her, in person." Kirk rushed after Livingston, ready to charge him, but Sybok quickly subdued the captain, by placing a hand up towards him and restraining him, mentally. Sybok said, "This is not your task, Captain, but Spock's." Kirk struggled with Sybok's mental hold and kicked at Livingston, cursing him and trying to get him within his grasp, but found himself unable to move forward. He soon stopped and stood, pissed off.

Spock did not seem to notice as he intently studied the screen, on which there were sixteen Nyotas. One of them caught his attention. She was on the third row of squares, and the third one on that row. Her back was to the camera, but her head was turned towards it and she was staring into it, practically wordlessly, not yelling or groaning, but straining to keep herself calm. Spock stated, "She is the third one on the third row of squares." He looked at Livingston.

Livingston smirked and said, "Computer amplify stated image."

Soon, Nyota was the only one on the screen, still staring at the camera, she repeated Vulcan meditation chants. Livingston asked Spock, "Are you sure that this is her?"

"Affirmative." Spock replied. "She is definitely _my_ Nyota."

Livingston opened his communicator and said, "Start the whip." Only a moment later, a computerized machine within the cell came on and it lashed several different whips at Nyota's back. She now screamed in pain. Spock rushed towards Livingston and Sybok intercepted him. When Sybok grabbed Spock around his arms to hold him, Spock kicked at Livingston and connected with his jaw. Livingston crashed to the floor and held his face. Kirk and Chekov went after Livingston, but Sybok looked at both of them and simply said, "Freeze." They did not know why, but it became practically impossible for them to move.

"DAMN IT!" Kirk cried out, as he realized that he could not move, yet again.

Sybok squeezed Spock repeating, "Calm down, Spock. Calm yourself." Spock tried to fight Sybok out of his mind, but Sybok was in. Spock calmed his motions, but his face showed an unrestricted amount of anger.

Livingston got up, laughing, and walked over to a mirror and said, with his voice muffled from his facial injury, "I am going to have to replace several teeth and my jaw is shattered. That was an impressive kick, Spock. Vulcans' strength always captivates me. You pack a pretty mean bite, too. I saw the mark that you left on Nyota." Spock struggled with Sybok again, but Sybok quickly subdued him.

"I must see her." Spock said, turning his head to look at Sybok.

Livingston said, "Stop the whips," into the communicator. He smiled at Spock. now, his smile looked much more sinister, considering the gash on his face of broken skin, the blood in his mouth and the form of the shattered jaw. Spock wished that the kick would have been a bit higher, that he could have reached his temple, or his frontal lobe. He really wanted to kill him, at the moment. He wanted to kill him more than he ever wished to do anything else. Spock tried to control his rage, calm himself. he looked at the screen to see Nyota.

As the machine stopped, Nyota stopped yelling and simply attempted to catch her breath. She still did not cry, but her face was distorted as though she would. She looked at the camera again and said, "You can do whatever you want to me Livingston. You will not see me cry!" She gave the camera a smirk and said, "Go to hell." Her back was bleeding from the lashes, and she turned away from the camera to simply hang by her wrists and stare straight ahead, repeating the meditations. "There is no pain..." She shut her eyes tightly and winced with a painful moan. Her arms were so tired. She felt so weak. "Spock." She stated. Her voice sounded hopeless, like she had lost it, though she continued to chant.

He looked at Sybok, "Please, Sybok..."

Sybok nodded once and told Livingston, "He sees her, now." Several of the prisoners turned guards entered the office to lead Kirk, McCoy and Chekov out of the room while Sybok kept Spock in front of him as they walked. After a while, Spock and Sybok walked into a doorway and the steel door shut behind them.

Kirk rushed to the door and beat on it. Spock turned to look at the door and Sybok said, "It is either them or her."

"Her." Spock said and continued walking. One of the guards snatched Kirk away from the door, and Kirk punched him in the face. The two of them began to fight and soon, both Chekov and McCoy were fighting Livingston's guards, as well. Suddenly, the light of a phaser pierced through one of the guards and everyone fighting stopped to look at another Nyota clone. She pointed the weapon at Kirk and said, "I have to advise you to stop fighting and move in the direction of your ship. All of the Federation personnel which were stationed on this planet have been beamed aboard your ship. It is time for you to go."

"You're out of your goddamned mind if you think that we are going to just leave Spock and Uhura here with you."

"Mr. Spock is a guest, and this is the prototype's new home. You _will _leave both of them, or die where you stand." She jerked her head towards the hallway and said, "This is your direction, Captain." Kirk began to walk in that direction, and when he passed her, he chopped her arm to knock the weapon from it. She punched him in the face and he groaned. For such a little woman, she had one hell of a punch. He punched her back, rationalizing that she wasn't THE Uhura, so... he went for it. She fell back against the wall and kicked him in the stomach. He thought for sure that the punch would have knocked her out, but he tried another, which she dodged and punched him in the ribs. Finally Kirk took her by her collar and slammed her backwards against the wall, one hard time. Her eyes crossed and she slid down the wall, unconscious.

He turned towards Chekov and McCoy. Dr. McCoy said, "For a moment there, Jim, I really thought that she had you."

"Nonsense." Kirk said. "Mr. Chekov, can you get this door open?" Chekov had been studying the door, trying to see if there was a way to get through it.

He answered, "I believe that the controls for the door are on the other side, Captain."

Captain Kirk thought for a while, then decided "We need to get back to the ship and get the schematics of the layout of the building from Starfleet command. Spock will be alright until we can figure out the layout and work our way back in to get him and Lt. Uhura out. We will return with security personnel, everyone armed." They had to leave the building to beam back aboard the ship, as they could not beam out of the prison.

Styik touched his fingers to Sytar's. The older of the two boys tilted his head as the baby sent him a mental image. It was Nyota. She was hurt, but she was fine. Styik asked, _"What do you mean? You have been sending me these images since Mother died, and I still do not know what they mean!" _The baby sent another, of Nyota in a far away place, but alone. Styik frowned and sighed, _"It will delight me greatly when you can communicate with words as opposed to pictures. Are you telling me that Mother is alive?" _Sytar giggled, and Styik took it as a yes. _"Why did you tell me that she was dead." _Sytar stared at Styik, but did not reply. Styik said, "Damn it. I keep forgetting that you can only answer in images. Yes or no questions only... Okay, before, were you telling me that Mother was dead?" Sytar gave Styik an image of a dead Nyota. Styik said, _"This is confusing! Were you trying to warn me that we would think that she was dead?" _Now, Sytar pressed his whole hand to Styik's hand and smiled. Styik sighed and said, "I misread your image. I believed that you were telling me that she was dead. You were trying to warn me. Why did Father not know?" The baby stared at his older brother again. Styik sighed and muttered, "Damn it! Sytar, do you think that Father knows that Mother is not dead?" The baby began to laugh quite eagerly. Styik smiled at him, "Well, at least you have some good news... If Father knows that she is alive, he will bring her back." He picked Sytar up and hugged him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Prison Break**

_Back before she wore her hair as long, when it was cut in a short bob, framing her face, She sat on his mother's porch swing, in his lap and they rocked back and forth on the seat. He squeezed her tightly and said, "Did you know that you make __**even me**__ a better man?" She laughed at the compliment, not even sure if that was what she would call it. _

"_Your mother does not seem to think so." Nyota responded to the comment. _

_Livingston scoffed, "If I ever listened to my mother, I would not be who I am today. She is not very encouraging." He frowned. _

_Nyota touched his face and said, "She seems to me to be doing the best that she can, considering. Who knows how hard it is to raise a genius all alone?"_

"_A genius? Is that what you think of me? That seems to include me in with other intellectuals. I don't know if I like that idea. I am more adapted to thinking that I am in a class of my own."_

"_Uh, yeah, when you have to wear a universal translator to dumb down your sentences for people speaking the same exact language to understand, yes, I would say that you are in a class of your own." She said, laughingly. He seemed to be thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?"_

"_The fact that my father never got the chance to see me become the person that I pride myself in being." He answered, then added, "__**He **__would have liked you." She smiled and took a deep breath. "Nyota, have you thought about contributing your DNA to my research, at all?"_

_She stared out ahead of her into the darkness of the night. His mother did not have lights around her house, because, according to her, they attract all kinds of bugs. The woman hardly ever stepped foot out of the house, so Nyota did not even know how she knew what the hell a bug was. But, as she looked out at nothing, she answered, "I have thought about it, but I am still thinking. I don't know, Livingston. Don't you think that two of me is a bit much to handle?" She smiled, without facing him. _

_He simply answered, "Well, as of right now, the options are two of you... or two of me..."_

"_Oh dear Lord! What would I do with two of you?" She asked and glanced back at him._

"_And just to let you know, both of us would want you." He kissed her on the cheek. _

_She smiled now, two of her, that was not really the attractive part. She sometimes got sick of dealing with herself, so two of her would probably be unbearable in large dosages, but the fact that she could become a significant part of scientific history... "I think that I will do it. I mean, why not? What is the worse that could happen? If you're successful, there are two of me. That means that we could begin replicating the best of Starfleet personnel, and we can have them on the best ships, helping ensure that Starfleet is well manned. If you are not successful, the one me is well equipped to support you through any shortcomings." _

_Livingston sighed and said, "I do not know if I want my work dedicated to Starfleet. I have been going over the different regulations for the experiments, and I must admit, that I believe that not only Starfleet, but the Federation itself will be a hindrance to my progress."_

"_Well, just make sure that your progress falls in line with regulations."_

"_It is not that simple, Nyota." She turned to focus her eyes on his face. There was only one small lamp, hanging from the post of the porch and she could barely see his expression, but she knew that he sounded sad. "Nyota, if I mess this up, if I do not get it exactly right, will you still love me?" _

_She pressed her nose against his and said, "If you do not get it exactly right, then you will be just like any other scientist who did not prove something to himself. So, I guess a more accurate question would be would__** you **__still love you?" Livingston kissed her. She had not answered his question, and he hated to ask her anything twice, for fear of what the answer may be. He accepted her response and convinced himself that he would simply not mess up._

Nyota was singing, weakly. Spock could hear her voice singing a song that she sometimes sang when Sytar was in her womb and seemed unable to calm himself. The feeling was so alarming to her that she would sing to "make herself feel better", and as a result, Sytar himself, inside of her would calm down. Now, she was singing that same song.

Spock looked at Sybok and asked, "Your illogical ways seek no end, do they? Has it occurred to you that Styik, who had even more of a reason, if there existed reason to behave spitefully has treated our son more as a brother should than you have me?"

"It has occurred and reoccurred, Spock. It also does not change anything. You and I perhaps should not be at the point in our relationship in which we are, but we are here, now." Spock stopped walking and faced Sybok. Sybok paused. The two of them stared at each other. Sybok had some years of aging on Spock, and the bottom of his face was full of facial hair, but aside from that, they looked remarkably like each other. No matter what they went through, when Spock looked at Sybok head on, this way... Sybok saw his younger brother. "Keep walking, Spock. You said that it was necessary for you to see your wife."

Spock heeded this advice, but as he walked, he pointed out, "In the time period that you have been spiteful towards me, it never occurred to me exactly how much you hate me, until now. You could have shown me your feelings by harming me, and instead, you have chosen to make me endure her suffering instead. I do not understand what I could have done to experience you exact this type of attack against her. I never would have presumed that you would so wrongfully treat an innocent and significantly weaker human."

"Shut up, Spock." Sybok said, trying not to look at his brother, and trying to erase the words he had just spoken from his mind.

Livingston watched them on the security cameras, every step of the way. He assumed that Spock would monitor himself differently than he had when in the company of Livingston. He had not been disappointed. Through zoom ins and fierce concentration, Livingston was able to see Spock's expression portray negative emotions. He was grateful for his contribution in this aspect. He smiled to himself as he tended to his face, while watching the brothers continue on their path.

_She was a featured star in dance recitals, and Livingston had come backstage after one of her performances. She smiled at the mirror, at the sight of him behind her. He placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her just beneath her ear and she trembled, slightly, at the sensation. "Stop it, I'm all sweaty."_

"_That is the time when you glow the most." He said, nudging her with his nose._

"_Livingston." He lifted his head and looked at their reflections, together. _

_He said, "We are going to have beautiful children." Nyota sighed and gave their reflection a sad smile._

_She told him, "You know that I don't like to talk about that. It will be years before I am ready to have children. I still have school, and Starfleet."_

"_About Starfleet... I really need to speak with you." _

_Now, she turned in the chair for the first time and he studied her concerned face, shiny with beads of perspiration. He took a deep breath and said, "I do not know if I think that it is the best thing for you to do." She opened her mouth to argue, but he said, "Hear me out. You love your current life, right? You love me and you love the university and your studies and traveling and meeting all types of new lifeforms. You can do all of that without enlisting in Starfleet."_

"_It isn't about whether or not I can do it without enlisting in Starfleet. The fact is that I want to be in Starfleet, and you knew that when you proposed and we have already discussed this!"_

_He sighed and said, "I was given a grant. The Federation is going to send me to one of their newest stations and supply me with help for my cloning research." She now smiled brightly and gave him a big hug._

"_That is great!" She let go of him and said, "I am so proud of you, but I don't see why that would warrant me not joining Starfleet."_

"_I think that I will need you, to help encourage me. I want us to get married before I leave and I want you to come with me."_

_She froze and turned to face the mirror, again._

"_We have discussed this already, too. I have no intention of getting married before I finish school, and I have every intention of joining Starfleet after I am done at the university." She rested her forehead in her hand. "I love you, Livingston, but don't you think that you're asking a bit much of me? This is my life that you are attempting to completely change." She looked up at his reflection and said, "I will have to think about what you've said, but I seriously doubt that I will change my mind."_

"_You said that about giving me samples of your DNA for cloning." He said, with a slightly satisfied grin. _

_She could not help but grin back and she said, "I know, but this is different. This affects my entire future. I will let you know, as soon as I come to a decision."_

When Sybok and Spock reached the cell, the guard opened the door and Sybok shoved Spock inside of the cell and shut the door. Spock looked at Nyota and she stopped singing and stared back at him. She laughed, lightly, then winced in the pain that even that small movement caused, and asked, "What in the hell took you so long?" He walked up to her and touched her temples with his hands. She moaned in pain at first touch, but slowly found her suffering easing up. "How long have I been here?"

Spock replied, gently, "You were abducted two weeks, four days, nineteen hours, forty six minutes, and 9.345 seconds ago."

She choked out a laugh and said, "I could have sworn it was 10.345 seconds." Spock pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her. "Can you get me out of here?" She asked. He studied the contraption which held her. It was a crude design and looked like something that might have been used in medieval times, bonding her at the wrists and ankles, but this thing was motorized and appeared to have a mechanic pulley designed into it, so it must have been a later model of whatever it was. He sighed and tilted his head, certain that he could think of something, with the proper amount of time to study the machinery.

A moment later, the electronic portion of the restrain came on and the chamber lifted her from the ground, to where she was elevated, only a bit from the ground. She winced at the pain that the motion caused, then made a confused face. Shortly afterward, she heard a zapping noise. Spock groaned and shook a bit, then hit the floor. He continued to tremble and she could tell that he was being electrocuted. His palms were touching the wet ground and the jolts of electricity rushing through him were excruciating. Spock fell to the floor completely, and the electrocution stopped. He took a moment to try to catch his breath.

Nyota looked at the camera and said, "Do not do this to him. I am the one that you are angry with. Punish me, not him! You coward!"

"Silence yourself, Nyota." She heard an unfamiliar tone of voice come from Spock. It was a pained one. She realized that she had never witnessed Spock in any physical pain before, and his pained voice startled her, not to mention, his choice of words. She stared at him. Spock looked at her from the floor and asked, "Would I suffer more enduring physical torture, or watching you endure it?" She did not answer the question, but sighed. Spock tried to pick himself up from the floor, but was greeted by another wave of electric currents. He groaned again, but quickly suppressed the sounds, as Nyota had been strong enough to stifle her howls of pain, he did not wish for her to see him less strong. She began to cry, now, although softly. It came out of her as easily as breath, seeing this happen to Spock, seeing him in this type of pain.

Livingston's distorted voice, affected from his earlier injury said, "I knew that I could make you cry," through the intercom. Spock stopped being electrocuted. Uhura tried to stop crying, but this was too much. Spock reached out and touched her feet with the tips of his fingers and she instantly felt his love for her. He wanted her to know that no matter what was being done to him, it would not change his love for her. If anything, he loved her more now than he did before her abduction.

He quickly withdrew his hand, for fear that if the electrocution began again, he may have her electrocuted, as well. The door opened and the guards collected Spock from the floor.

"I know that you will rescue me, Spock." She said, in Vulcan. He was carried away and Sybok entered the cell. She glared at him and asked, "How could you? I knew that you were a selfish bastard, but how could you just stand by while something like that happened to him? I have a younger brother, and if someone was torturing him, it would torture me inside to know it, to see it. You..." She realized that she was too exhausted to continue.

The contraption which held her captive lowered to the floor and the restraints around her wrists and ankles opened. She crashed to the floor and Sybok stepped aside to allow her to hit the wet floor with a loud, slapping thud. She pulled herself to try to sit up, but she was too weak to pull herself up far. She took a deep breath before Sybok grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out.

Nyota passed put before reaching the end of the hallway. When she awoke, she was being placed in a tub full of hot water and oils. Her eyes widened in surprise and she was greeted by three of her clones. She started at the sight of them.

"Please, remain calm, Prototype," one of them said. Nyota sighed and stared at them. Creepy. So creepy, but the water was soothing, and she relished the sensation of it. The clones cleaned her up, then dressed her in a cerulean gown. They guided her to a bedroom, with a tray of food waiting, and left her locked inside. Nyota stared at the food. It might not have been wise to eat it, but she had not eaten since being brought there and was only given sustenance in hypo spray shots while in that torture chamber. Her stomach yearned for food, and this was one of her favorite dishes, which she had not had in a while... shells and spicy salsa con queso, with sun ripened tomatoes and diced chicken. She grabbed the large bowl and the spoon and began to eat swiftly. She ate so fast that she thought that the food might all come back up. Then, she washed it down with the glass of bright purple fluid that she knew was a South African tea that Livingston introduced her to when they were together. After she ate, she sat still, wondering what the hell was next, for her.

_Livingston massaged the temples of his head and stared at the body on the table before him. Nyota's face was a distorted mass of emotion. She fought the urge to cry as she looked at the skinless, dead horror which Livingston referred to as a "failed attempt". Moments before, the meaty skeleton had been moving, and screaming in pain. It was strapped down to the examination table and fiercely attempting to free itself from it. Nyota drove a medical knife through its heart. Livingston glared at her. Now, they both stared at it._

_Nyota said, "You have to stop this. It is not working."_

"_I have to figure out what happened. I have to figure out why her skin separated from the rest of her. She was doing so well." Livingston removed the knife and began to work on her. "I may be able to revive her."_

"_Revive her? She did not seem like she was in enough pain when I killed her?" Nyota asked, angrily, but still sarcastic._

_He threw another glare at her and asked, "Is this how you show your support? By pointing out my wrongs, despite the fact that you have no suggestions to rectify the situation?" _

_She took a deep breath and said, "Don't revive her. She will suffer."_

"_I have to figure out what went wrong." Livingston stated plainly as he attempted to revive the dead body, without so much as glancing at Nyota._

"_Livingston, when I submitted my DNA, we signed a contract which stated that I could ask you to desist from the usage of my DNA in the event that I become uncomfortable with your usage of it. That event is on the horizon. Do __**not**__ revive her!" She snapped._

_Livingston placed the knife down next to the examination table and said, "By refusing to let me do so, you make the next attempt have a higher chance of a similar fate."_

"_Maybe there shouldn't be a next one, Livingston." She attempted, but he did not allow her to finish._

_Livingston had a look in his eyes that Nyota had never before seen. He practically snarled, "You, the queen of not being told that she "can't," actually have the nerve to tell me that I can not do this?"_

"_I am not saying that you can't! I am saying that you shouldn't! When you create these clones, for no matter how long they survive, it is a person. You have managed to kill nine people, now."_

"_They were not people until I made them. The Lord giveth and taketh away, isn't that what you believe?" He asked._

"_I believe that I no longer believe in what you are doing. I believe that this entire line of work is changing you for the worse." He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. She left, too... but went in an opposite direction._

Livingston entered the bedroom with his face tended to. She laughed and asked, "Kirk or Spock?"

He answered, "Spock. It will never fail to amaze me how easily you turn men's worlds upside down. Apparently, men of all races. I have never seen a Vulcan so passionate."

Nyota shrugged her shoulders and commented, "A psycho once told me that I made even him a better man."

Livingston stared at her and said, "I was once told, _"That bitch does not want you for anything other than a decorated past." _My mother really did not like you." He smirked.

She shrugged again and said, "And she doesn't have to, fortunately... What are you doing with Spock?"

Livingston answered, "You know, I did a great deal of research on Spock. I find it amazing how he managed to so thoroughly piss off a Romulan that he had the entire planet of Vulcan destroyed. I am glad that you brought him into our life. He is an interesting study. Besides, I have never experimented with half Vulcan, half human DNA. Being without you for so long will be worth it once I can tap into his genetic uniqueness."

"You are not planning on killing him, are you?" She asked, not a trace of fear in her tone, just interest, although her heart knew better. She was scared out of her mind for Spock's safety.

Livingston seemed to think deeply about her question. His response became, "Nyota, there once was a time when I believed that if I ever lost you, I would lose everything that meant anything to me. A day came when I did lose you, and I must admit that when that day came, I lost greatly. Yet, did I gain! I gained the ability not to care about what others thought was right or ethical. I lost the concern for people and the moral codes that held me back from reaching my full potential, in the name of science. Now, I must admit, that I have you to thank for the man who I ultimately have become."

Nyota shook her head, feigning amusement as she replied, "When you say these things, you say them as though you intend for them to be compliments, and yet..."

Livingston continued, as though she had said nothing, "I once thought that if I could not have you that no one could. I watched you for a great deal of time after we were apart, but when I had to flee from the Federation, it became difficult. I missed out on preventing you from this decision, and now you have a husband, a son."

"Two sons." She corrected, holding up the number of fingers.

"One with your husband. It bothers me that you never wanted to have children with me, but you would endure miscarriages to possibly have a little pointy ear creature come forth from you. How many miscarriages was it?"

"Shut up." She said, growing angry that he had the audacity to speak of this, and with such insensitivity.

Livingston smirked and said, "I can always have Sybok come in and pry the information from you. I can get him to make you think about it, for however long I wish. You will be surprised at the things that Vulcan can do when he puts his mind to it. Ha ha! Puts his mind to it, Nyota... you missed the joke. Oh, let's look and see what he is doing to your Spock." Livingston turned on a screen, and Nyota turned to it to see Spock.

Spock was strapped to an examination table, shirtless, with wires in his head and chest. The machine next to him was blinking red and Livingston commented, "His anger and sorrow levels are so high that the machine can not even pinpoint a measurement for them." Nyota winced, looking at Spock. Spock was not reacting, but, his breathing was difficult. Livingston added, "Sybok is placing some images in Spock's mind."

"Of what, may I ask?" She asked.

"Of you, with other men. Any other man, every other man. I asked Sybok to make the images as graphic as his imagination would allow. Sybok seems to think that although the images are forced and counterfeit, that Spock's Vulcan memory will automatically retain the images in his head. That is interesting, to me. I have an entire list full of things that I wish to try out on your Spock. Thank you, again for bringing him to me. In this particular test, Spock's temperature has become dangerously high as a result of the images, and this is the best part – he is in no position to meditate the thoughts out of his mind."

Nyota jumped up from the bed and walked over to Livingston. She placed her hands on his chest and said, "I know that you are mad at me, but your problem is with me, and not with Spock. Let him go. Let him get back to the ship and I will do whatever you want. I will stay here, I will beg, I will serve you, whatever it is that you want to do to get back at me... leave Spock out of this."

Livingston smirked, slightly, then slapped her in the face, which knocked her unto the bed. He climbed on her and wrapped his hands around her neck. She fought with him and punched him in his injured jaw, to which he howled and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled at her dress and clawed down her already lashed back, which made her scream like a banshee. He pulled her up to where he had her head trapped into a hold by his arm and said, "You love him so much that you would sacrifice yourself for him? Nyota, before this is all over, you will watch me tear him apart, inch by inch. That is what I have to say about your proposition." Nyota reached behind her for his hair, and found it. She tugged at it, and refused to let it go. Then, she used her other arm to swing at his injured jaw again.

The door opened and Sybok grabbed Livingston off of Nyota and stood him to his feet, "What were you doing?" Sybok asked.

Livingston smiled at him and said, "It is rude not to knock."

"It is rude to put an injured woman in a choke hold." Sybok stated. Nyota simply stared at the two of them, her back was stinging from Livingston's abuse.

"Get back to Spock." Livingston said, dabbing at his injured jaw with a cloth, to absorb the bleeding.

"He has had enough." Sybok said, then looked at Nyota and added, "And so has she."

Livingston glanced at Nyota and nodded, "So she has, Sybok. So she has, for tonight." He left the room and Nyota sat up and looked at Sybok.

She asked, "Were you really placing the images in Spock's head of me with other men?"

"Yes, I was. He responded to it rather well." Sybok said, smiling.

"Rather well?" She asked, anger present in her tone.

"Yes. He might have killed someone if he were able to move." Nyota lunged at Sybok, but he merely placed a hand up to freeze her motions. "He was able to imagine what it would be like to see you with Ambassador Spock, with Vulrak, with Captain Kirk, with some engineer named Mr. Scott... do you know how many men Spock has suppressed his jealousy of? It was nearly unreal to sift through the number of times that he found himself jealous on account of you. I was delighted to find myself in that number."

"Trust me, he had nothing to be jealous about." She said.

Sybok placed his hands on her shoulders and told her, "Sit down." She sat. Sybok asked, "How is Styik?" She found herself thinking of Styik and she knew that Sybok was pulling the thoughts right from her mind, but she could not stop herself from thinking. Sybok eventually stopped reading her mind and sat next to her on the bed.

"Livingston is going to kill Spock, and you are just going to let him." She said, glaring at Sybok.

He answered, in certainty, "He will not kill Spock."

"What makes you think so?" She asked.

Sybok explained, "It is a condition that I have imprinted in Livingston's mind. He is not to kill any member of my family. His mind will not allow it. If he tries, he will have a mental break down. Livingston is a pained creature, full of hate and sorrow and rage. It is quite easy to control him. He longs for happiness. It is quite sad, to be honest. I find myself feeling exceptionally sorry for him."

She waved a hand and said, "To hell with him. Release Spock."

The statement struck laughter from Sybok, and he replied, "Release Spock and keep you? Come now, Sister. Surely you do not believe that Spock would allow it. He would stay here, suffering before leaving here without you. You should simply wait. All things come to an end, eventually."

"Stop hurting him." She said through her teeth.

Sybok smirked at her and said, "I am enthralled with how much you love each other. I find it difficult to control either of you, for the connection that you have to one another. There was a time when I would have sworn that it was not capable for Spock. I suggest that you think happy thoughts, Miss Uhura. Try not to focus on the pain too much, not while he needs mental comfort."

She glanced at the screen and jumped up from the bed when she saw Livingston in the room with Spock, "What is he doing?" She asked, completely shaken up by Livingston's closeness to her husband.

Sybok looked at the screen, jumped up from the bed and left, with Nyota following right behind him. They barged into the room with Spock and Livingston stared at them. Livingston asked, "Why did you bring unauthorized personnel into my laboratory, Sybok?" Nyota rushed over to Spock and reached for his hand. When she did, she received flashes of images from his mind... the aforementioned images. But, at her touch, Spock blinked his eyes and focused on her face. He glanced around the room, then pulled his hand away, she could not tell if it was out of anger at her, or fear of harming her.

Livingston frowned as Sybok ignored his question to ask, "What were you going to try to do to my brother?"

Livingston laughed, amused, and sinisterly, "Listen to you. My brother. When did you begin referring to him as that?" Livingston asked. Then he said, "You know Sybok, I thought that you and I saw eye to eye on this issue, but you are making it clear that you are going to allow your sentiments to interfere with our partnership. Spock will suffer and he will be tested and tested above and beyond what he is capable of enduring, and will ultimately be killed, and I have no room for interference." Livingston pressed a button on his belt and Sybok clenched his head and toppled over in pain. Nyota looked at Spock, who was squirming, attached to the examination table.

She called out, "Livingston, stop it! What are you doing to them?"

"I am merely producing a sound wave that you nor I can hear, but telepaths usually can. It is to free myself from Sybok's concentration on controlling me. Certainly you did not think that a man of my class of his own would enter into a partnership with someone who could so easily control me without a proper failsafe? Tell me that you have more confidence in my level of intelligence. Since your betrayal, Nyota, I do not trust anyone. Thank you again for the man that I have become." She tried to unstrap Spock from the table, but Livingston came at her.

She grabbed a needle near the examination table and shot Livingston with hypo spray. She did not even know what was in it, but decided that it was near, so it was the best choice of weapon. She also quickly deduced that since it was located next to Spock, it probably was not for health. Livingston winced when she injected him, slapped the shot from her hand, then fell to the floor. Nyota bent down and removed his belt. She began to press buttons on it until Spock and Sybok appeared to no longer be in pain. Sybok stumbled over and helped her to unstrap Spock. She asked, "Out of a matter of curiosity, what did I inject him with?"

"A hallucinogen." Sybok answered.

"Is it in Spock's system, too?"

"No, we had not reached that point in the test yet." He pulled Spock up from the table and said, "Livingston will be up within minutes. You have to go."

"And what are you doing?" She asked.

"I have to retrieve my son." Sybok answered.

Nyota hoisted Spock on her shoulder and asked, "How well can you walk?" He did not answer, but merely pulled himself up to walk and began walking, quickly.

She rushed beside him and said, "Maybe we should run."

"We are not currently sure of where to run to." He said.

She heard Livingston groaning behind them and she answered, "Wherever." She began to run. Spock caught her by the wrist and said, "We do not need to separate."

"He will have reinforcements coming in, Spock." She urged, but he gently took her hand and began to lead her out, another way. She asked, "How do you know where you are going?"

"I think that Sybok planted the layout in my mind." He answered.

She paused. "How can you know that he is not setting you up for a trap?"

"I can not know this, however. If we wandered around the prison, lost, it would make no difference, as we would most likely be caught again, still." She nodded.

Nyota was rushing behind Spock when she felt something sharp pierce her in her side. She yelped and stopped moving. Spock turned to see her. She collapsed to her knees and held her side with one hand. She was bleeding, a great deal. There was a blade in her side. Before Spock realized it, Livingston had swung at him. He, of course dodged the hit and began to fight with Livingston, although Livingston could not easily apply any hit to him. Nyota looked at her wound, and could not believe that Livingston had sneaked up on her to stab her like that. Why did Spock not hear him? She watched Spock beating Livingston, viciously, for a moment, then she fell unconscious.

_Livingston rushed to the table and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, slightly at him and he waved over the waiter as he apologized, "I really hate the fact that I am late. I know that things have been weird between us lately, and I really had no intention of being late on tonight, because I wanted to spend as much time kissing your feet as I could." _

_She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I am not bothered. I had a chance to listen to some alien music. This is a very nice place. I feel a little bad that we met here, but I guess it's better than doing this in an unattractive place." _

_Livingston froze as the waiter came to the table, and hardly noticed the man there as he asked, "What are you intending to do?"_

_The waiter glanced at their faces, then said, "I will come back in a moment."_

_Nyota took a sip of her drink and said, "Livingston, things have not just been weird between us, they have been bad. I just don't think that either of us is what the other one needs, not now, and possibly not in the future." _

_He stared at her for a long time, then finally said, "You must be joking."_

"_My mother has been planning our wedding. I really would not joke about such a thing. I could understand you getting lost in your work. You are passionate about it, just as passionate as I am about my own, but you seem to be possessed sometimes, and I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore. You are not the same guy whose father mentored my father early in my father's career. You are not the same boy who once told me that I was lucky to have a Baba and to stop being so bullheaded, before you pushed me down into the mud, then apologized to me by bringing me wildflowers. You are not the same man who came to our home, in Tanzania, years later to see how we were doing because you had been in South Africa with your mother for all of that time and had only just started venturing out on your own." She smiled, but he was still scowling. "You aren't the boy that I grew up being slightly uncomfortable about thinking that my Baba liked you more than me because you were so smart and because you were Dr. Kurok's son. You aren't even the man that I fell in love with and became engaged to. But, most importantly, I have changed, since then."_

_Livingston stared at her, then waved the waiter back over to order a drink. He needed one, no, he needed two. He ordered the entire bottle of "the strongest liquor that you have". When the waiter left, he said, "You have not changed much, Nyota. You still are selfish and immature about other people's emotions. You have always wanted someone to respect how you felt. When we were younger, I tried to be sure to pay special attention to you, so that you would not feel ignored, but that was not enough, you wanted me gone. When my mother moved back to South Africa and took me with her, I thought that you would be relieved that I was gone, then you contact me about not keeping in touch with you. So, I try to keep in touch with you, then you complain about my not visiting. So eventually, I visit, then you tell me that I should take you somewhere nice sometime, hell, up until that point, Nyota, I had always thought that you saw me like a pesky stepbrother. Then, when we are involved, there has never been any room for flexibility with your life. I have done everything in my power to make you happy and to try to keep you happy, and I have accepted your many rejections of my own wishes and dreams to be with you..."_

"_Livingston, I am sorry that you feel this way, but maybe this is just further indication that I am not what you need."_

"_That is a fucking excuse!" He snapped at her, which caused a few people to turn towards their table. _

_Nyota's face grew hot, "Keep it down..."_

"_Do you love me, Nyota? Did you ever? Because I have loved you since we were children! I have loved you since I began to realize what a female was! And I need to know if you love me?"_

"_I do... but that is not what this is about?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I am. Livingston, no matter how much we have been through, it will not change the fact that I can not be happy with you. Being with you has almost become like, like a prison."_

_Livingston scoffed. "I don't think you could ever be happy with someone who actually loves you. You want a man that you could discard at any time without having to feel guilty about it. You have been doing this to boys since you first learned to bat your pretty little lashes and you have done it to several men and now, apparently will have several more to do it to." The waiter returned to the table and Livingston snatched the bottle from his hand and opened it. He began to drink directly from the bottle. _

_Nyota stood up and patted his shoulder, "I do not want to lose you as a friend. We have known each other too long to..."_

"_Don't touch me. Get out of my face." Nyota threw both of her hands up in surrender and walked away._

Nyota looked about her and realized that she was on the ship, in the medical area. She saw Nurse Chapel's face, first and the woman smiled warmly at her, "Ah, there she is, Dr. McCoy." Nyota felt as though her eyes were spinning in her head. She tried to focus, but could not seem to.

Dr. McCoy explained, "You are probably still under the influence of the pain medication that I gave you when I patched you up. That was quite a stab wound, to say that it was done with a simple medical knife. We also tended to the welts on your back." She shut her eyes, feeling all too dizzy from attempting to focus.

"Where is Spock?" She asked.

"He is still inside. The captain, Spock and others are getting the prison back in order. The captain took some of the rightful guards of the place back in with him to help him find you two, and apparently all kinds of pandemonium broke out. That was after Spock managed to get you back to the ship, though."

"What about Sybok and Livingston?"

"Where Sybok is has not yet been determined. Livingston is the in Enterprise morgue."

Now, Nyota's eyes flew open and she found herself spontaneously able to focus enough to wrestle her way out of the bed. Dr. McCoy tried to force her back into it, but she shook her head and said, "I have to see. I have to see it."

"Then, I'll walk with you. Talk about ridiculous. Does anyone on this damned ship care about their own well being?"

She and Dr. McCoy walked to the morgue and he warned her, "You may not be able to recognize him." He pressed a button and a drawer opened with a body on a slab with a clear glass cover slid out. She studied it. He really was not recognizable.

She took a deep breath and asked, "Did Spock do this?"

Dr. McCoy said, "That seems to be the most logical explanation, but he has not made any comments about the issue. He simply ordered me to contact Starfleet command and inform them that the war criminal Livingston Kurok was dead and that we had custody of his body, but I tell you, Lt. Uhura, he looked slightly embarrassed when he said it." She pressed the button for the drawer to enclose the body again.

"Do you think that he will get in trouble for this?"

"I think that they will be so glad that Kurok is no longer a threat that it will hardly be investigated."

"What about his mother? She will demand an investigation and the moment that she finds out that I was there..."

"You need to not worry about any of that. Even with an investigation, Livingston Kurok was a murderer and a terrorist. There is not one investigator who will not believe that his death was necessary given the circumstances."

"Even though Spock could have subdued him within seconds with a neck pinch?"

"Stop worrying, and get back to bed."

"I have to contact my family, and tell them that I am okay."

"You can do that from the infirmary!" He fussed, gently taking her arm and leading her back to the medical bay.

Yakpazauh would be coming back to New Vulcan to see Nyota, alive and well. Toimu was excited to see her again. The children were both visibly pleased that she was on her way home. Mwinyi was relieved that it was all over. Everyone on the ship was elated to have both Uhura and Spock on the ship again, even if only temporary, and she could not have been more happy about the fact that she was out of Livingston's clutches. She stayed in their old quarters most of the trip, as she was not really up for much work in her condition. Spock spent a great amount of time on the bridge, and still had said nothing to her about what happened to Livingston, although when the body was taken through the appropriate channels, it seemed all but implied that no one would make an issue of the cause of death. Everyone kept seeming to conclude that he was killed during a riotous outbreak that occurred when the guards were brought back in for an emergency take over. After all, there were other casualties: several members of the Enterprise security personnel, several of the prisoners themselves, and even some of the rightful guards of the prison had been trampled over when the gas was consuming the oxygen in the building and the chaotic prisoners began to run about. Nyota shook her head at the thought. damn Livingston, all of that on a few hurt feelings. He was not just in a class of his own as a genius. He was in a class of his own as a madman.

When they approached New Vulcan, she was on the bridge. She and Chekov spent a few hours talking, and the other crew members chimed in here and there. Kirk allowed it, as they were about to have to bid her and Spock farewell, again. Now that the mission was over, Spock was no longer required on the ship, for now. The time came for them to make their way to the transporter room. Kirk walked with them. She studied Spock's face as they walked and Kirk talked to the two of them about needing them to hurry up and "get that godson of mine big enough to be on the ship". Spock did not offer any argument to the illogicalness of the statement. He happened to deem it so illogical that it was not worthy of refutation. Nyota hugged Kirk and stepped onto the transporter pad. Spock stepped on as well and when they materialized on the surface of New Vulcan, Nyota was nearly pulled down to the ground with hugs from her family.

Once they finished with all of this, she looked at her Vulcan family, who had been off to the side, and Spock had joined them. Each of them gave her a nod, but none of them came over, and all of them soon left, including Spock. They walked away together, and she wondered where they were headed. It threw her off, but she lost focus on them when Styik handed Sytar to her. She was so happy to see her children that she began to just be affectionate with them for a while longer. When she looked up again, Spock and the other Vulcans were nowhere in sight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Recovery**

After all of the excitement of her return ended, Nyota and her children returned to their home. She made certain that the boys ate and sent Styik to bed. He picked the baby up and informed her, "Sytar has been sleeping in the same bed with me, just in case he needs me in the duration of our resting period." She looked puzzled at this statement and he explained, "Sytar can communicate with me. He can express his feelings and thoughts and he can even speak to me, in his own language."

"Sytar is too young to communicate that way, Styik." Nyota said.

Styik tilted his head, then said, "He wants to try it on you, Mother. He thinks that you will be able to feel it." Styik brought Sytar over to Nyota. Nyota took a seat in a cushioned chair and she smiled as Styik placed Sytar's hands on her head and suddenly, she left the room.

_Nyota went into one of her dreams, where she had a happy family, or at the least, they were very content. She was seated on a swing set with Sytar on her lap, but he was older. He was perhaps three or so, and Spock was pushing the swing. Suzak was in the swing next to her, and Styik was pushing his swing. Nearby, there was a blanket where Sarek sat reading from a PADD to a baby girl. Ambassador Spock and Tirza were there, too, but they were only just arriving. Ambassador Spock was holding a toddler size girl and Tirza was clearly pregnant._

Sytar removed his hands from Nyota's face and she grabbed him and hugged him and smothered him with kisses. "How did he do that?"

Styik clarified, "He showed you your dream with elements of his own and mine. Those are the only ones that he is familiar with." She kissed Sytar on the forehead. Styik continued to say, "I picked him up one day after playing mind cards with Suzak, and he began to show me the images of the cards that I had been practicing with Suzak, so I began to speak with him, the way that _I _speak." She knew that he meant mentally. "When I ask him a question, or make a statement, he replies with an image. There is nothing wrong with his understanding. He simply can not communicate like we can, yet."

Nyota felt her heart become heavy. She looked around and said, "Spock should be here to hear this. He will find it so interesting. He will be so proud of both of you."

"Where is Father, Mother?" Styik asked.

She shook her head, "I do not know. He left with your grandfather, Ambassador Spock and Tirza."

"What happened while you were gone?" He asked, curiously.

Her response was simple and vague, "A lot."

Styik thought for a moment. He knew precisely what she was doing, keeping it locked inside, as though concealing the facts would help him to feel better about things. He wished that she would remember that although he was a child and her child, that he was also Vulcan. He could handle the knowledge, and he wanted to know. He tried to keep the conversation going with a suggestion, "Perhaps he did something to disgrace himself, or to disgrace the Vulcan family name... for such an event, he would be taken to T'Pau for treatment." Styik said, playfully touching Sytar's fingertips, although Nyota knew that this idea worried him.

"What does treatment entail, Styik?" Nyota realized many years ago that it would not be easy to learn of Vulcan customs from Spock, and this had proven painfully true, as it related to things such as their marking their mates as property, Pon Farr, the kahs-wan (which she refused to have Styik go through), and she knew that there were other things amongst them. What had not previously occurred to her was the fact that Styik would be familiar with such information, and as she came to that realization, she also deduced that Styik would not have the desire to be secretive about the matters. He was no stranger to sharing his thoughts or feelings.

Styik explained, "She tries to purge the emotions from the Vulcan who is suffering. It is not like the kolinahr ritual, where_ all_ emotion is purged, it is more like..." He thought for a moment, then said, "Remember the time that Pavel bought you those candies?" Jelly beans, she immediately remembered. Styik finished explaining, "You plucked out all of the black ones and threw them into the trash, then you claimed that you could enjoy the rest of them, because you did not like the black ones. It is similar to that. She will not pluck out all of the emotions, just the ones that he does not like... but, sometimes, Vulcans can get carried away in purging processes. Emotions are such a struggle that sometimes when being treated for certain emotions, we tend to wish to get rid of other ones too. I do not want Father to get rid of other emotions."

"Well, I think that Spock cares enough about us to only have the black ones plucked out." Nyota said. She knew that she probably sounded like she was trying to convince herself, and sadly acknowledged that Styik would notice it, whether or not he would point it out to her.

"I think that you underestimate Father's obedience to logic." Styik replied. They sat in silence for a moment, then Styik gathered Sytar from her lap and said, "I am going to bed, now. Kiss him goodnight in a wholly silly way. He rather enjoys it." She lifted up Sytar's little shirt and began to blow raspberries against his skin. The baby giggled tremendously and slapped his hands about. Styik said, "I hope that they can find Suzak. I miss him. I was only partially joking when I said that you should adopt him too. I know from experience that you and Father are significantly better parents than Sybok. I hope that he does not ruin my cousin."

Nyota smiled and stroked Sytar's face, then Styik's, "We will not lose hope of finding your cousin, and Sybok is now a Federation fugitive. He will be sought after, and when they find him, I am sure that Suzak will be returned to your Grandfather's custody. Now, you two sleep in here, tonight. I missed you and I want you here with me."

"That invitation is acceptable." Styik said. He carried Sytar to Nyota and Spock's bed and laid him down. He rocked the baby until he was asleep, then left the bed to see Nyota again. "Mother." She looked at him. She had been sitting in the chair, staring off into space since he went to the bed, but now, he had broke into her thoughts. "Share with me." He said.

"I would never want to put such a thing on you, Styik." She said, gently.

Styik frowned. He said, calmly, "Mother, I have had terrible images in my head. My imagination is probably more morbid than your actual experience. If you share with me, it may help to grant me mental peace on the subject. There are troubling thoughts in my head as to what happened to you in the period of time that you were held against your will."

"Styik..." She attempted, although she really did not know how to respond.

"Were you raped?" The question flew out of his mouth, as though he could not hold it in for another moment.

"No!" She said quickly. He sighed with relief. Nyota certainly never forgot about Styik's past, about the fact that he was a product of rape, and about the fact that he carried his mother's katra for so long that he probably personally experienced the feeling of the act through her painful memories, but she sometimes did not consider how that could affect him with other things. Nyota picked Styik up with a groan and placed him on her lap. He hesitated, then reached out for her temple. He was able to see exactly all that had happened to her, and the things that she witnessed happening to Spock, as well, then, when he came to the point where she blacked out, and awoke to find that Livingston was dead, he broke the link.

Styik looked terrified, "Father killed him?"

Nyota tilted her head, not wanting to affirm her response, therefore she answered, "It is most likely."

Styik looked anxiously at her and said, "I must see him. He will need me. He does not know how to handle such guilt. Being raised as logically as he was, he can not endure knowing that he took someone's life. I have killed before, and I have a better outlook on the issue than any of the Vulcans who he will seek council from do. They have never killed. They may judge him and make him feel worse about it..."

"He will endure, Styik. He has to." Nyota's voice sang the words out.

Styik lowered his head and said, "I'm glad the man is dead, but I would not have wanted Father to have to feel the way that I am sure he is feeling in order to achieve it. I certainly hope that he is truly dead. After all, he is the father of cloning perfection. For all we know, that wasn't even him, and if not, then Father is punishing himself over giving a clone a beat down... a well deserved beat down, as Uncle Toimu might say."

Nyota stared off for a moment. The thought that Livingston may have had a clone standing in for him had crossed her mind as well, but she ventured to hope that he would have wanted to be up close and personal for the exacting of such revenge against her, and also hoped that he was really dead, although she did wish that Spock did not feel the way that he did about killing him, or about whatever it was that he was feeling bad about. Maybe he was still suffering from the images Sybok planted in his head. Maybe they seemed too real for him and he did not want to face her until he could get them in check... Maybe something else that she did not get a chance to see a glimpse of on the screen had been done to him... there was no way of telling. She wanted to see him. She needed to see and talk to him, but the last few times she had seen him, he had hardly said a word to her. Styik's silent laughter interrupted her train of thought, as it caused him to wiggle slightly in her arms. She looked at him.

Styik thought for a while, then chuckled, a little. "I told Uncle Toimu that I did not believe you to be dead, that I did not know what was going on, but I did not think that you were dead, and to entertain me, he said, "_You must really know my sister. If she is alive, she is fine, wherever she is. She's probably handling herself well right about now, and just waiting on Spock to give her a ride back home. Probably has already given whoever took her a well deserved beat down" _Styik now laughed audibly at the memory, then added, "I believe that he is no longer afraid of me, and that if he is, he is now able to control it enough to consider me family. He spent time with us while you were gone." Styik climbed down from her lap and said, "Lady Tirza will want me in the learning bowl early, regardless of tonight's reunion. I will go to bed now. I simply needed to know for myself what had taken place. Thank you for sharing with me, Mother." She kissed him on the cheek and watched him go to bed.

When both boys were asleep, Nyota cleaned herself up and changed into her robes. She knocked on Vulrak's door, but he did not answer. She went to Ambassador Spock's room and knocked, as well. Same result. She made her way all the way to Sarek's chambers on the other side of the mansion and knocked on his door. "Enter, Daughter." She heard his voice say in High Vulcan. She opened the door and found Spock seated on a cushion, in front of Sarek. Sarek turned to face her when she walked in, but Spock kept his focus straight ahead. She walked into the room as Sarek gestured to a place next to Spock, "Be seated." Spock shifted himself to slide the cushion to where Nyota could use it, instead of himself. She sat down on the cushion, in a similar form to how Spock was seated, and touched his hand, as she did.

Her touch reached Spock's focus and he looked at her. It seemed to her to be the first time that he actually made eye contact with her since leaving Torvon III, but the eye contact did not appear positive, in fact, he seemed bothered by her touching him. She quickly withdrew her hand and stared at him as he turned to face his father, once more. Sarek clasped his hands together and said, "Daughter, Spock will be following a path, soon. It is his intention to share with you the reason as to why he must do so, however, he does not currently have the necessary control over his faculties to do so, therefore, I shall serve as a mediator between the two of you." Spock lifted his two fingers into the air, towards Nyota and she connected hers with his. Sarek placed one hand on each of their temples and began to assist them in their communication process.

Nyota's shift ended in the communications center of the New Vulcan Embassy building. One thing about working for Vulcans was that a shift hardly ever ran over. They had a precise time that they expected her to arrive, as well as to leave. For her to continue working beyond her shift was not logical, unless there was a dire situation, directly affecting her job. She withdrew her ear piece at the indicated time and left her office with Vulrak walking next to her. He escorted her to the meditation caves and she walked into one, alone, as he stood outside.

Spock was laying flat on his back with his fingers intertwined, except for the two index fingers, which touched at the tips and pointed upward. He did not turn when she entered. She rested next to him and laid in the same position, making the same gesture. He did not move. Spock had been here for days, laying in this same way each time that she saw him. He did not respond or react to anything around him, and it seemed to her that he was in some type of trans. After a while, she rose, but he remained where he was. She placed her hands over his and kissed the temple of his head. She watched his face for a sign of change, but there was none. However, as he usually did, he transferred his emotions of love into her through their hand contact. She gave him a small smile and left the cave.

Vulrak and she walked back to the mansion. She decided that walking, instead of taking the transports would provide great exercise, and she was not mistaken nor disappointed in the thought. When they entered, she immediately went to see Sarek. This had become an every evening practice of hers. She knocked on his door and he stated, "Enter, Daughter." She did so. Sarek was seated in a chair, with a cushioned pillow in front of him, which she generally sat on when she addressed him in his chambers. There was some type of old Vulcan practice where the elders were elevated when another came before them, and Nyota did not mind humbling herself a bit for the chance to attain a bit of Sarek's wisdom.

She sat, in the same place as each night and said, "I have gone to see my husband, and there is still no change."

Sarek replied, "Spock is traveling a path. It is necessary for him to continue it in order to be able to function properly. It has troubled Spock greatly how out of control he allowed himself to become. The path that he now follows is simply a tool to assist him in regaining control."

"He seemed to be in complete control on the way back to New Vulcan." She stated, knowing that it was illogical for her to point this out to Sarek, but feeling that even if he did not agree with her, having been married to the Lady Amanda for the time period that he was, he could at least know how to deal with her emotions better than any other Vulcan that she knew.

Sarek responsibly answered, "Vulcans do not deal in the things that_ seem_ to be, Daughter, but in the things which _are_. "Seeming" can too easily be a tool of deception and Vulcans are not artists in deception. Spock has no goals of living within the parameter of lies, or within the parameters of hatred. To free himself of such a burden, he must complete this path." Sarek said.

Nyota sighed and looked at the floor. She began to mumble in Swahili. Up until that point, they had been speaking in High Vulcan, but she switched to her native tongue for her mumblings. Sarek simply stared at her. He did not speak Swahili, but had been around her enough recently to know that the words that she was speaking were cussings. She took a deep breath and looked at him again. She forced her face to be as tranquil as she could attain and returned to the preferred language of this gathering, "Master Sarek, the path that Spock has chosen to take..." She realized that the statement in which she was about to make was about to come out too emotionally and translate in a peculiar order for Vulcan speech. She corrected herself, "I apologize. Allow me to paraphrase: Is Spock's current path one that will remove his emotion?" She had been wondering about this since Sarek informed her that Spock would be away, in this process which T'Pau would help him to enter, but he would have to exit on his own. She was worried that someone else might return, and not Spock.

Sarek answered, "Daughter, Spock has no intention of emotionally abandoning you, nor his children. He is merely attempting to optimize his mentality by purging away some of his most recent brushes with the ugliest of emotions... the jealousy, the rage, the sorrow, and the guilt are all things which must come to pass. These emotions have settled upon him greatly, and a terrible fate awaits a Vulcan who does not gain control over such feelings." Nyota crawled over to Sarek and rested her head on his knees. He placed a hand on the side of her face and said, "Daughter, do not allow his treatment to sadden you. This path is being taken for the benefit of Spock's mental state and for his uncompromising ability to be who he needs to be, for himself and for his family. His guilt is the greatest of his emotions. He feels guilty about allowing you to be taken. He feels that he has failed you as a husband and as your protector, and that everything that you encountered happened as a direct result of that failure. I realize that such thinking is illogical, but he has been having difficulty reconciling with logic on the subject. You must allow him the necessary time to do so."

"So, he is not guilty about killing Livingston?" She asked. Sarek tilted his head slightly and left the question unanswered. Sarek would only say so much to even her, Spock's bond mate. The information which he had just shared with her was far more than most logical Vulcans would share even with their own offspring, much less with their mates. She suddenly felt honored that he would allow her such closeness with him. She looked up at his face, then arose to hug him. When she ended the hug, she left the room and headed directly for her own quarters. Styik and Sytar had their fingertips connected and she smiled at the image. The two of them had become closer than anyone else in the family, as far as she could see, and she was grateful for it. At least someone in the family was connecting.

When Nyota had been pregnant with Sytar, the further along she became in her pregnancy, the more cautious Spock became about Styik coming in contact with her. Styik would sneak into the room while Nyota slept and while Spock was gone, simply to touch her womb and transfer his emotions into it. He wondered if the baby could sense him there and if he could sense him, if he would know him when he emerged. Styik had been the first to try to contact the baby in that way, at the very first time that he had met Nyota. Styik had realized that there was a life within her and touched her in attempt to connect with the life, but it had been too early. The stream of consciousness was not yet strong enough to acknowledge him.

Now, not only did Sytar acknowledge Styik, but he acknowledged him as his brother, and only seemed to communicate with _him _in this particular way. Sytar transferred feelings to and received feelings from Spock and Nyota, but he actually communicated with Styik in such a way that if Styik concentrated enough, he could gather a full series of thoughts. Styik was working on teaching Sytar to hone his skills of communicating in this way while he was this young, after all, he was only a quarter Vulcan, he needed extra attention to be able to keep up with the other Vulcans that he would be exposed to in the future.

Styik looked expectantly at Nyota when she entered, but quickly, looked saddened when he noticed that she was entering alone. "He has not recovered." Styik stated. Sytar began to whimper and Styik pulled his hand away from the baby. "Sorry, Sytar." He said, about the transfer.

Nyota gathered Sytar into her arms and said, "He is still on his path. We just have to be patient, in the meantime."

Nyota greeted lady Tirza with a polite nod of her head. Tirza returned the gesture and began the learning bowl for Styik. She announced in a monotone voice, "Your son's scores are among the highest which I have seen in Vulcan children his age. He is advanced beyond his years."

"I am proud of him." Nyota said.

"Pride is not wise, Lady Nyota." Nyota liked the fact that Tirza called her "Lady Nyota", instead of "Lady Uhura", as most of the Vulcans did. It seemed to indicate to Nyota that Tirza perhaps desired friendship from her.

Nyota smiled and said, "I know that you do not think that pride is wise, but it is the way that I feel, despite the common opinion, here."

Tirza stared at Nyota and said, "It was not my intention to commence an argument, Lady Nyota."

"No, no, no, I am not arguing." She said, and laughed awkwardly. Then, to change the subject, she said, "I have not really spoken to your Spock since I came back. How is he?" After she asked it, she immediately realized that the question was lost.

Tirza replied, "He is completely functional. All of his faculties are in order."

Nyota added, "He seems happy with you."

"He is pleased with the positive results of applying sound logic into choosing a bond mate." Tirza corrected. Nyota studied her face. This was a tough cookie. If the statement had any affect on Tirza, Tirza's logic capacities were far too great for Nyota to see it. "Is there a mystery that I can assist you in detecting, Lady Nyota?" Tirza asked the woman who was staring at her so curiously.

"How are you, besides in functional capacity?" Nyota asked.

Tirza tilted her head at the question. "You are seeking an emotional response from me. I must tell you that I have been cleansed of my tainting. With Ambassador Spock, there is no severe exposure to Vulcan passions. I am within functioning capacity."

"And, I suppose that you are not sad by T'Pring's death?" Nyota asked, having gotten the story from Vulrak of how Tirza hit T'Pring with a stone, while in fear of her own safety and T'Pring died shortly afterward.

Tirza gave her a logical response to this question, as well. "Death is not a reason to become sad. Death is a natural part of life."

"But, T'Pring's death was not natural. She was killed." Nyota reinforced.

"It was an accident." Tirza stated, but she felt herself becoming bothered by the questioning and responses of Lady Nyota. Being married to a Vulcan, and a noble, at that, Tirza realized that Nyota, although her humanity understood why she might have hit T'Pring, her Vulcan connection to Spock would indicate that a proper Vulcan should not have resorted to that type of violence, not even to save one's self. To save another, possibly, depending on certain factors, but Tirza's reaction had been emotion driven and self serving, whether or not it was an accident.

Nyota really was not trying to upset her, but concerned about Spock, now. "Although it was an accident, it was still considered murder, according to Vulcan belief. What happened after that? Did you need treatment for the guilt?"

"My emotionalism is a personal matter, Lady Nyota. I insist upon you remembering and respecting this fact." Tirza stated and turned her back to Nyota as she monitored the results appearing on the outside screen of Styik's learning bowl.

"Will Spock still love me when he gets back? That is all that I want to know." Nyota asked.

Tirza stared at her and stated, "There is no logical reason as to why he would not. Emotion can not be taken away from humans in the same way that it can Vulcans and try as Spock might to relieve himself of the burden of them, his emotions will always be present within his DNA. Your relationship shall not suffer from the process, but be made better. When Spock can regain his control, he shall retain his contentment." Tirza stated, "And I am content, if that answer better suits your earlier line of questioning." She turned back to the results and Nyota left the learning area.

Nyota stared off of the veranda at New Vulcan, recalling when she sat here with T'Pring, not too long ago, and not too long before the Vulcan woman had relinquished pretty much all of her logic, for what she believed to be the greater good. She had the thought to go to see Spock again, to beg him to respond to her, to interrupt his path, no matter what everyone was trying to convince her of, but she fought off the urge. Soon, she heard the door open and she turned to see him step out onto the veranda.

She stood up abruptly and rushed over to him, but stopped just short of touching him and simply stared at him. Spock had his hands behind his back and said, calmly, "Nyota, I apologize for withdrawing from you. I have returned, now and I have no intention of withdrawing again."

She sighed and reached for him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I am content." He answered. She nodded and pressed forward to kiss him. Spock responded to her kiss, but it felt differently to her. It felt... empty. She quickly pulled back and stared at him. He pressed his forehead to hers and explained, "Things may feel a bit differently for a short time, but I promise you that any changes are for the better."

She shut her eyes tightly and asked, "Do you still love me? Be honest, Spock. Please." He stroked the back of her neck with his fingertips as he held her and she could feel his love for her. That was all that she needed to get by. Things would be alright. They were together again. He was content, or so he claimed, and he still loved her. She took his hand and said, "Come on, the boys have been sleeping in our bed. They will be happy to see you."

"I believe that it shall bring me great pleasure to see them, as well." Spock concluded.

When the family came together, Styik said, "I miss us bonding, as a family. I desire for us to do so. We need to include Sytar, as well." He looked at Spock, not feeling the need to explain what he had with Nyota, as Spock had discovered his connection to Sytar before leaving for the Torvon III mission.

Spock, who had been quite curious on the matter, before and did not deem it a reasonable time to question it when he originally found out, now observed, "Perhaps the reason that Sytar communicates so easily with you, Styik is your exceptionally sensitive touch telepathy."

Styik smirked and said, "No, that is why I first noticed it. Sytar's patterns are quite impressive. I have a theory of why. It may be incorrect, but I wish to share it."

"I am interested." Spock stated.

"When Mother was pregnant with Sytar, I would touch her womb as she slept, to try to transfer my feeling into it. He may have received some of me through this repeated action."

"That was very dangerous, Styik." Spock warned.

Styik defended, "I never transferred negative emotion, and the Vulcans of passion transfer their love and excitement of their baby's lives to the wombs of the mothers quite frequently. They believe that by doing so that the baby will know that he is loved upon being born. You had not allowed me closely enough to Mother while she was awake and pregnant to try to bond with him, so I waited until she was sleep and you were on the bridge."

Nyota rubbed a hand down the side of Styik's face and said, "Whether or not that is the reason that he is able to communicate the way that he is, it was sweet of you to want to bond with him before he was born. But, if your father believes that it was also dangerous, most likely, it was."

"Sytar's survival succeeded the other children you carried before him. How do you know that I did not _help_ him?" Styik had said the words before thinking, and Sytar began to whine. Styik realized that the baby was probably projecting feelings he had just picked up from Nyota. "I apologize, Mother." He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Spock simply watched them curiously, for a moment, before arising from the bed to kneel next to Styik. He was interested in knowing if the baby truly was capable of connecting into their family thread of mental bonding.

For Sytar to bond with Nyota mentally was not unheard of. Vulcan babies often established mental connections to their mother during their infancy. However, it had not occurred between himself and his human mother. It did not seem likely that Sytar would connect with Nyota, with the child being even less Vulcan than Spock himself, and Nyota being human... Logic would declare it unlikely. Spock reached out and took Nyota's hands into his, with one of his arms around Styik. Sytar was now the center of the circle. Spock studied his family for a moment. Styik and Nyota's eyes were shut, but Sytar was wide awake, seemed completely aware of Spock, and they were looking at each other. Spock could feel him there. He could sense another stream of consciousness in their bonding thread. It caused him to smile, and Sytar began to giggle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Uzh Rok-tor (New Hope)**

Spock nodded at everything that Vulrak said, but he seemed to not be paying much attention to him. Vulrak apparently was used to such treatment, Toimu noted to himself as he watched the two Vulcans walking around the apartment complex and speaking about the design of it and the work that had been put into it. Toimu had designed the apartments for Vulrak, and contractors had come out from different places, eager to lend their work and names to further developments on New Vulcan. Toimu stared at Vulrak and Spock as the three of them toured the campus of these particular apartments.

After making all of the rounds, Spock stated, "It would appear that Lt. Uhura was not mistaken in casting her vote for teamwork between the two of you on this project. Your results are beyond satisfactory and this complex should please the V'tosh katur. I shall leave you to the remainder of your business, gentlemen." He walked away, briskly and determinedly, as he always walked. Toimu watched him leave and shook his head. In his opinion, Spock had always been too Vulcan for a half and half, and every time he saw Spock, Spock seemed even more Vulcan than he had before.

Vulrak broke into Toimu's thoughts with, "I am going to have to report back to your sister's office. Do you wish to stop in and speak to her?"

"No, I will see her at the opening of the community." Toimu said.

"Right, then so shall I see you there, Mr. Toimu." Vulrak bowed slightly and walked away as well.

Nyota sighed, for the she didn't know how many(th) time that day. If Spock or Vulrak were around, either of them could just spit an accurate number out at her, but she was working the lines by herself, on today, and surprisingly, there was nothing coming in. Many of the Vulcans that were usually in her office monitoring frequencies and taking incoming transmissions were out and about the city, preparing for yet another _intrusion _of their planet. Earth was sponsoring a celebration for the opening of the very first V'tosh katur community, and many guests would be present from other planets. It was one thing that Nyota had to look forward to for the day, despite the fact that the Enterprise would not be present, as they were out of the sector on some other mission.

She finally finished her shift as a Vulcan woman arrived to take over her post. Nyota asked dryly, "You mean to tell me that they're making you miss the celebration?" As the woman stared at her, puzzled, but not showing it, Nyota said, "Nevermind. Good day." She walked out of her office and Vulrak stood outside, waiting for her. She smiled at him and said, "I can hardly wait until they open that V'tosh katur bar in New Hope. You are taking me out for a drink on the opening night."

"Tonight is the opening night, My Lady." Vulrak said, then added, "Perhaps Sir Spock should take you for a drink." She threw him a disbelieving look. "I am going to assume from that glare that this is not an option."

"Spock never took me for a drink, and seemed bothered when I went out for them. I have not had a drink in years, because I was on the ship for nearly four years and nursing when I got off, so... tonight, I am going for it. It will take my mind off of a few frustration issues." Vulrak smirked at the comment.

He and Nyota had become close enough for her to share with him certain aspects of her personal life, but certain others, she only brushed past, like her sexual frustrations. Vulrak only knew what she meant by deducing from other things that she had commented on previously, never flat out saying it, but saying enough for an attentive enough person to guess. They walked towards the new community and she shook her head with an amazed smile. "Passionate Vulcans have come a long way in a short period of time. I am willing to bet that they wish they would have begun listening to you years ago."

"Ah, I do not believe that I can rightfully claim credit for this. Sir Spock has been quite instrumental in assisting me in having our desires voiced among the logical governing elders. And Mr. Toimu has been quite helpful in lending his talents to us for structural purposes. It was quite a battle to get the passionate ones away from the caves, however, with the apartments we had built and the areas of interest, such as the bar and the other places we will have for clothing and entertainment, they will peacefully leave the caves to use for meditation and mating purposes, only, as it should be."

The community was built on the farthest area of clear land from the caves, beyond the Embassy, but not exactly separated from the rest of the city. V'tosh katur communities were beginning to be built in various areas of New Vulcan, however, this particular community, New Hope, or Uzh Rok-tor, would be the first established. Uzh Rok-tor was one of the first few accomplishments for the Vulcans of passion since New Vulcan's settlement, four years prior, and they were pleased with this accomplishment, and with Vulrak.

Since Sybok's departure, Vulrak had gained support from the passionate Vulcan population, until becoming the mediator between New Vulcan's passionate and logical. Both sides came to respect him so much that a new position in Vulcan history was established for him: the Vulcan Ambassador to the V'tosh katur. In most eyes, Vulrak filled the position admirably and to the V'tosh katur in particular, he brought new hope to their people and to the planet, itself, hence the reason for the name of their recently built community.

In addition to his ambassadorship, Vulrak also retained his position as the commander of the High Vulcan Guard and as Nyota's personal guard. He also took up the hobby of teaching Styik hand to hand combat and controlled mental attacks. Spock did not wish for this to occur, but decided that Vulrak was more equipped than himself to train Styik in this manner, and found it logical to allow him to do so. Nyota valued his devotion and dedication, not only to her safety, but to the entire family, especially her children, and Vulrak considered Nyota a friend, above all else, even above being his ward.

"There is a place that you must visit with me." Vulrak said and pressed a hand to Nyota's back to urge her forward towards the community.

"But, nothing is open yet." She reminded him.

He was silent for a moment, then responded, "She is there, and she will open up for us." Nyota turned her head slightly to give him a distrusting look, but kept going forward.

When they arrived at an exotically designed hut made of red clay and beautifully sculpted into with erotic Vulcan poetry, she started, "What is this place?"

"It is a place that a friend of mine is opening." He answered.

A Vulcan with long, straight, brilliant red hair and light brown eyes opened the door and held out her hand to the inside of the place, "Welcome, Lady Uhura, to my humble shop."

Nyota glanced around the place and gathered from all of the items available and the alluring shades of red decor, "This is a sex shop!" She whispered the words and covered her mouth with her hands. She had never been inside of such a place, not even on Earth, where one might expect to run into one, at some point or another, if in a somewhat dodgy area, but here, on New Vulcan? She guessed that it did make sense for a sect of Vulcans dedicated to passion, but it still seemed shocking.

The woman corrected, "This is an erotic center. What do you seek?"

Nyota glared at Vulrak as she said, "I seek nothing!"

Vulrak said to the woman, "She is married to a Vulcan of logic who has been treated for illogical behavior. It has affected his..."

"Ah, libido." The woman finished the statement. Nyota's eyes cut through Vulrak and he waved a hand at her, to try to tell her to relax. The woman informed her, "I am like a doctor in here. I adhere to confidentiality. There is not one who has walked away from my center dissatisfied, nor one who has _returned _that way. I have just the thing for you, My Lady. I call it "the Wedding Gift".

She walked towards the back of her shop, and a curious, but still highly angry Nyota followed her through red beaded curtains to what looked like a perfumery. The woman reached for a tiny bottle and said, "Ah, the Wedding Gift! It will help your Sir, I assure you. I am well equipped in the area of science, but I chose to put my knowledge to a more artistic use than some other Vulcans, and therefore, I have been labeled without logic. Is it logical for a man not to wish to ravish a woman as beautiful as you? No, it is not, My Lady. The Wedding Gift will make you irresistible to any Vulcan man. I use secret ingredients in all of my product, but this one is most sacred. This one, you shall never, ever wear when in the company of ANY Vulcan male other than the one to whom you belong, because its affects have been known to get other Vulcan men killed, when in the presence of a woman wearing it." Nyota felt startled at the thought, although being around Vulcans for nearly a year had caused her not to react as another human might to being startled.

"That sounds dangerous." Nyota said studying the tiny red bottle. It was an attractive bottle, shaped like a small genie lamp, with a pewter woman on the outside of it, with her head back and her leg lifted gracefully, as though dancing.

"Only if you do not follow directions, My Lady." The woman responded. "Now, this oil, you will take only dabs on your fingertip and place it behind ears, perhaps a little on neck, and maybe wrists, or so, but not more than seven dabs. You decide where. More than seven dabs has been known to get Vulcan women savagely ravished, some like that, so if you prefer, but it is only ethical that I warn you of potential dangers."

Nyota shook her head, "I can not believe that a little oil would set Spock off."

The woman thought for a moment, then said, "Actually, My Lady, perhaps more oil for Sir Spock. Oil does not work on human males, they can not smell active ingredient, and he is half human, of course,"

"He has a Vulcan sense of smell." Vulrak informed her.

She seemed delighted as she lifted both hands before herself and announced, "Ah, well then, original rules apply."

Nyota sighed and looked at Vulrak. "I am going to kill you for this."

"Watch what you say, My Lady. Such threats are illegal on New Vulcan. The threat to take away life is as serious as taking away life, here." Vulrak reminded her with a smile.

Nyota glared at him again, then muttered to the woman, "I will try it."

"What is your husband's favorite color on you?" The woman asked.

"Spock does not talk about such things." Nyota quickly answered. Spock would not like for her to ever tell such personal information, such as he has a favorite anything.

"No, I would not think that he would, but surely he has given you a silent hint." The woman insisted. Nyota thought for a while and remembered that Spock always kissed the back of her neck and stroked her arms when she wore green. The woman selected a shimmering emerald green chemise for Nyota and said, "You will not worry about such a problem with your husband ever again." Nyota took the bag that the woman handed her and stuffed it into the bag she wore on her shoulder. The woman said, "Vulrak, I expect to see you tonight at the bonfire."

"I shall be present." He said and he and Nyota walked out.

Nyota looked at him and said, "If I did not hope that this works so much, I might punch you. I am curious, though." She laughed, then said, "I can not believe that you just took me into a sex shop... or an erotic center. Spock would be brought out of his monotony if he only knew that I let you walk me in there."

Vulrak tilted his head in thought of the scenario. He corrected, "He may become prone to violence, therefore, I must insist that you keep that detail between us."

Nyota teased, "If the Wedding Gift works, it's a deal. If it doesn't, you will be not only the youngest Vulcan ambassador ever, but the one to serve the shortest term."

He smiled at her threat and said, "You simply have no concern for New Vulcan laws, do you?"

The opening ceremony was quite brief. The passionate Vulcans were far more concerned about having their community within their reach than having a ceremony, and after Vulrak and a few others spoke, and declared New Hope open, they rushed into the community to begin to explore it.

Styik grabbed Nyota's hand and said, "I was informed that there is a place where you can obtain toys for Sytar." She held Sytar on her right arm and followed Styik with her left hand in his hand.

Spock noticed them moving toward the community and broke through the crowd to reach them. He stated plainly, "This event is particularly suited for the V'tosh katur."

Nyota nodded and said, "I know. We won't be long. Styik wants to get some toys for his brother."

"I shall accompany you, as it is Vulrak has been relieved of duty for the night." Spock volunteered.

Styik glanced at him and said, "Uncle Toimu was going to come with us, but he became preoccupied by a woman."

"Your uncle Toimu can easily become preoccupied by women." Nyota commented, turning to see Toimu and Vulrak speaking with the red haired Vulcan woman from earlier. Nyota nodded politely to her and smiled. The woman returned the gesture, then turned her focus back to the men keeping her company.

Spock lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know that woman, Nyota?"

Nyota shook her head and said, "I've met her once, earlier, when Vulrak was giving me the pre-opening tour." It was true. She told herself. _Completely true. Now, no more questions about her, Spock._ Spock did not respond. She asked him, "Why?"

"I was curious, because to keep company with her would not be honorable of you." He said.

She tilted her head, "Why not?" She wondered.

Styik answered plainly, "She is recognized as a harlot." Nyota squeezed his hand, harshly and he said, "The word is not inappropriate."

"It is an inappropriate thing to say." She informed him.

"If it were not true, Uncle Toimu would not still be talking to her." Styik stated, and Nyota did not reply, as she knew that Toimu did have a record for finding and trailing the most promiscuous woman in any gathering, and quite a record of success with them, and she had once overheard him tell Vulrak that his favorite thing about Vulcan women was "the fact that they could not carry any STD's, not even the few incurable ones". It had caused Vulrak to laugh, but she did not find it funny at all, and told him so as she intruded upon the conversation. Sometimes, she forgot that Toimu was only three years younger than herself and still considered him her "little" brother.

Styik pointed and said, "There it is. The first Vulcan toy store. New Hope is making Vulcan history. Let me have him, Mother." He said, reaching for Sytar. Sytar excitedly reached for his brother, too and Styik carried the baby into the store. Nyota took Spock's hand and they followed Styik into the place. It only just occurred to Nyota that not only did Sytar not have any toys, but Styik had never been given any toys, not by she and Spock, at least, and neither boy had been taken into a building specifically for toys, since being with them. Then, it occurred to her as she looked around that this toy store was not like any toy store that she could remember from her childhood. These toys were far more sophisticated than what she would have been interested in playing with at Styik's age, and she was slightly embarrassed that they looked too sophisticated for her, now.

Styik stopped at something, studying it and Sytar seemed excited about it. Spock asked, "Do you not think that is a bit advanced for your brother?"

"Not if I play with him." Styik answered about the item. He looked at Spock and Spock nodded once and collected the item for them. Nyota allowed Spock both arms and looked around for a cart. Spock nodded his head towards a row of carts, just as she did, and she smiled as she headed to grab one, realizing that she and Spock were in tune to each other.

When she rolled the cart over and he placed the toy into the cart, she asked, "So what is this toy?"

"It is a Vulcan sensory honing game. If humans could have equivalents to Vulcan culture, it would be like a human child's critical thinking game, however, it involves mostly telepathy." Spock explained. She nodded. She understood, about as far as she could.

Then she heard Styik say, "Well, that is not interesting, at all. It's just a robot. I could build you a better one than that one." She laughed, lightly. She loved when Styik responded out loud to something that Sytar was telling him. Styik faced Spock and said, "Father, do you believe that you could commit to helping me to build Sytar a robot?" Spock nodded once. Styik looked at the baby and said, "There, are you happy? Now, it won't be the cataclysmic disaster you just showed me. Where did you pick up that image, anyway, one of Uncle Toimu's terrible movies?"

"Styik, perhaps you should speak silently with your brother." Spock suggested.

Styik did not look at Spock as he said, "I am indulging Mother."

Spock now looked at Nyota and she suggested, "Styik, I think that it embarrasses your father to have you talking to the baby."

"I am not embarrassed. That is an emotion that I am currently above." Spock informed her.

"Like most of the other emotions." Styik commented, under his breath.

Nyota could not hear what he said, only that he had mumbled, but Spock heard him, perfectly and said, "I suggest that you recall who is the parent and the child in our arrangement, Styik."

Now, Styik looked at him and Sytar began to whimper. Styik rubbed the back of the baby's head and said, "Sorry, sorry." He turned and said, "How about something to help him with his speech development?" Styik asked, now looking at Nyota.

She responded, "Whatever the two of you decide on." She saw little reactions from Styik which indicated that he was now mentally communicating with the baby. She sighed, she _had_ been indulged by their interaction.

Spock glanced at her, "Are you tired?"

"Yes, I am tired." She said. Spock lifted an eyebrow at the way she made the statement. There was something within it that he knew was unsaid, but unfortunately, he was not particularly good at ever detecting exactly what it was that he missed when she did this. He reached for her hand and evaluated her feelings. He believed this to be disappointment, but it had been a while since he had picked it up from her, so he could not fully recall if that was the appropriate term for this unsettling sensation. She gently retrieved her hand and said, "Push the cart." She walked ahead to catch up with the boys and collected Sytar from Styik. Styik reached for the hand opposite of the arm she held the baby on. At this point, Spock realized that his family was bonding, _without _him, and he told himself that it was confirmed, that emotion had been disappointment, and he had been the cause.

Spock became confused, as he did not know what he had done to disappoint his wife, and he certainly did not like the thought of them sharing a bond with him on the outside, although he could simply enter in through Nyota's mind with no effort at all from where he was... there was something about the fact that they did not really seem to want him there that... hurt him. He realized that for the first time in months, his feelings had become hurt.

Spock replayed the event for Ambassador Spock as Nyota went into the lavatory to clean herself up for the bonfire, which would be the last grand celebration of the V'tosh katur in the caves lands. Ambassador Spock worked diligently on tending to the Vulcan fetuses in their tiny dishes as he was one of the scientists involved in the cloning experiments. The process apparently could take some time before they had cloned babies big enough to be considered babies. Right now, they were what one might call test tube babies. Spock and Ambassador Spock worked around each other in a similar manner as Spock and Nyota, knowing each other's next move, and assisting each other with it. After Spock finished speaking, Ambassador Spock said, "You used to be quite passionate about her, perhaps she misses this."

"Being passionate clouds my judgment beyond the levels which I can properly control myself. I have been quite logical in dealing with her and with our children."

"And yet, they all seem to be withdrawing from you." The older Spock pointed out.

"They are illogical beings." Spock defended himself.

Now, Ambassador Spock genuinely asked, "If this is your evaluation of them, why do you wish for them to include you in their dealings?"

Spock replied, without even considering his answer, "Because they are my family. Nyota is my wife, Styik and Sytar are my children..."

Ambassador Spock empathized with Spock. At times, he himself could not believe that Spock could handle having the family which he had, but he knew that Spock loved them and that he would do whatever he could to please them. He advised his younger, "Spock, there is nothing illogical about showing your family that you love them. Dare I even say there is nothing illogical about showing them that you are passionate about them, especially considering your past efforts with them. For them to make the transition from how you treated them prior to your treatment, to how you respond to them now may have been more difficult than their emotions are able to handle, particularly, Miss Uhura." Ambassador Spock shook his head, slightly, then added, "She is quite passionate about you, Spock. You would be wise to do whatever is within your power to keep her that way." Spock tilted his head, but did not respond.

Nyota arose from the bathtub and dried herself off, thinking back to a time when Spock used to collect her from the tub and tend to her, to a time when they used to shower together, help each other wash one another's backs and to dress each other, just to do it. She stared at the little bottle for several moments. She could skip the bonfire. In all seriousness, going with Vulrak would be unfair to him, because he would be more focused on trying to make certain that no harm comes to her than on enjoying his last wild party in the caves. Going with Spock would be pointless, because he would not wish to be there and make it known by his words and actions. Going with Toimu would be frustrating, because he would probably be up some V'tosh katur woman's tail... she decided that she would most likely decline.

Since there was nothing else that she had planned, and she knew that the boys would be trying out there new toys for hours, she stared at the bottle, debating on whether or not it was safe or fair to use the Wedding Gift. If she used it, she could ensure that Spock would provide pleasure for her with magnificent passion. The downside to the idea was the fact that she could not wrap her mind around the thought that Spock may perceive her actions as denying his right to choose to be passionate with her. Perhaps he would realize that this was not just him wanting her, that something else was afoot. She could not keep secrets from him, he would realize what she had done, and he could possibly feel betrayed, if he even knew what feeling betrayed was.

She wrestled with her choice. Wasn't this little bottle of Vulcan love potion # 9 just like giving someone some type of date rape drug, or something? She had once read that there was a time in Earth's history where humans would slip something illegal into someone else's drink or food, in order to have their way with them. The thought sickened her. It was so cruel and deceptive, and she wondered how someone could even want to be with someone who did not really want them. She became embarrassed and disappointed in herself for having ever accepted the Wedding Gift. She sighed and placed the bottle amongst her perfumes. She did not know what the best way would be to dispose of it, so she simply decided to leave it there.

She did try on her lingerie, however and marveled at how wonderfully the shimmer of it made her skin seem to glow. As she was admiring her reflection, Spock entered the room and froze at the sight of her. She glanced at him, but quickly went to grab her bathrobe, as she for whatever reason had began to feel awkward. She credited to the fact that moments before, she had been considering forcing him to want to have sex with her, with some type of hormone controlling agent. Spock caught her wrist and did not allow her to put on the bathrobe. She stared at him for a moment, then he asked, "Is this garment new?" She nodded. He asked, "When were you able to obtain such an article of clothing?"

"I got it earlier, from Vulrak's friend, with the red hair." She answered honestly, hoping that he would not search her or pick up any trace of the fact that she got something else from the woman, because he would ask about it.

"If I am correct, this is one of those articles of clothing which was created for the sole purpose of enticing one's lover."

Now, she felt her stomach fluttering. It was the way that Spock was looking at her. She answered in a sensual tone, "Yes, Spock." He lifted his eyebrow and she asked, "Is it serving its purpose?" He responded by kissing her. Her knees buckled and she dropped the bathrobe and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Spock kept her lips prisoner to his own as he pushed her gently towards the bed. She thought for a moment, _"This is not real. I am dreaming." _

Spock laid her down and said, "No, you are not. This is real." She placed her hands on his chest to keep him from kissing her again and said, "Wait, do you smell anything?" he lifted his eyebrow, confused by the question. At any given point in time, he smelled _something _as his sense of smell was keen enough to pick up most of his surroundings.

He asked, "Is there something specific that you believe I should smell?"

"I may have gotten something on my hands..." She said, staring at her hands. "Wait, I am going to wash them and then we will see if you'll still feel enticed."

She got up, but he caught her hand and pulled her back down, "Please, Nyota..." He began to kiss her again, and as he did, he touched her temples. She cooed into his mouth. This was such bliss. She had been longing for this. Spock and she had kissed since he came back, and even had sex, once, and it had seemed to her then, that he was doing it simply to go through the motions of doing it for her. He seemed so detached. He had transferred emotions into her, but it was not the same as before. It seemed forced, like he was making himself connect with her, so unlike this.

Now, he wanted her. He needed her to see that he wanted her. He needed her to still want him, after his coldness to her. She squeezed him tightly and showed him her day from earlier, the place that Vulrak had taken her and the item the woman had given her, and how she decided against using it. Spock disconnected himself from her and stopped kissing her. He stared at her and asked, "Where is it?" She stood up and walked over to the dresser, where she kept her perfumes. She brought the bottle back to him and handed it to him. He studied for a moment, then asked, "Would it please you to use this?" he was still studying the bottle when he asked it.

"From how she described it, Spock. It would not please you to use it. It seems like it would be like a drug." Nyota said.

"Yet, I would be conscious of myself and of my feelings." He stated. She studied him, now. He seemed to actually be considering this. Spock looked at her and said, "If I choose for you to use it, it can not be considered deception, nor can it be considered any violation upon me."

He tried to hand the bottle to her, but she shook her head and said, "You put it on me. Your favorite places." He lifted his eyebrow at her and opened the bottle. "Just little dabs, not more than seven of them, if you can find seven places on me that you like." She joked.

Spock tilted the bottle against his finger and touched the tip of Nyota's chin. She smiled, slightly, with a confused look. That was not a place that she was generally used to anyone claiming as their favorite, but when she thought about it. she realized that Spock often kissed her chin when they made love. Then, he placed a dab of oil on each of her shoulders, which she knew that he loved, as he sometimes stared at them when she had them bare and often sucked on them, for no reason at all, other than, seemingly that they were exposed. She enjoyed this, it gave her a chance to reflect on things that he admired about her body without her having really noticed that he admired them. Spock lowered the top of her chemise a bit, to reveal her chest and he placed a bit of the oil over her bite mark from him. She smiled and he stared into her eyes, feeling himself become completely aware of his intensely growing desire for his wife.

He slid her legs open and applied the oil to the insides of both of her thighs. She shuddered when he touched her there. It was a bit close to her moisture and she had the urge to take his hand and just shove it in between her legs. Then, before she could even think again, Spock flipped her legs up, over her shoulders and he applied the last dab of oil onto her buttocks. She giggled and said, "I never knew that you liked that place." He closed the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. She sat up and asked, "How much do you like these places?"

Spock's voice was low and throaty, and he seemed unable to breath properly as he confessed, "They are merely my favorite of many. I do not believe that there is a place on you that I do not enjoy." His lips crashed against hers with a possessive kiss. He added, "I would have chosen your lips first, but I was unsure of whether I should apply the substance to your mouth." He trailed kisses all over her face, something that in the entire nearly five years of being together, he had never done.

He began to kiss down her face and rubbed his nose against her chin as he rubbed his hardness against her body, through the thin silky fabric she wore. Nyota moaned and he ripped his robes from himself. He felt hot, too hot for a description. She touched his skin and made an "oooh" sound in response to his temperature. The sound seemed to illicit a loss of control for him. Spock threw one of Nyota's legs nearly over her shoulder and pushed himself into her, quite forcefully. She yelped, startled and it startled him too and caused him to pause but, she ordered, "Keep going!" And her words prompted him to begin thrusting intensely.

Spock moaned in her ear and said, "Tell me that you need me." She lifted an eyebrow of her own, highly confused, and in her confusion, hesitated for a bit too long, which cause him to urge, "Tell me."

He looked her in the eye as he thrust and she said, "I need you." He quivered as the words left her mouth. Spock felt that his inhibitions were all dead.

Whatever the woman put in that oil caused him to say something that he never would have said to Nyota, ever, not even in a meld, not even after years of marriage. "I need you," He said and buried his face in her neck as he kept pushing inside of her. She began to moan, loudly, probably louder than she ever had in her life. She sank her fingernails into Spock's back and he groaned in pleasure at this. "I belong to you." He said.

She did not know if he was saying this to tell her, or what he wanted to hear her say next, but to avoid being snapped at again, she said, "I belong to you." He shuddered and pulled her lower leg tightly around him and he pushed the lifted leg even closer towards her shoulder, until it touched the bed. She felt thankful for all of her years of dance, because if she was not so flexible... uh! The thrusting became too much for her to continue the thought. She dropped her arms and Spock said, urgently, "No!" Her eyes became wide and she placed her arms back around him. He lowered himself unto her and kissed her ears as he thrust. "Hold me. Do not let me go, Nyota."

Suddenly, she found herself worried about him. These were things which she had only dreamed of hearing come forth from his lips, in his sexy and enchanting voice, but now that she was hearing them, she worried that perhaps the little love potion was too much for him. "Spock?"

"No, no... do not worry." He said, bringing his hands to her temples. He was unsure if he should show her how he felt at the time, but with her worrying distracting him from pleasing her, he decided that perhaps he needed to. When Spock's feelings flooded Nyota's body, she screamed. She literally screamed in shock, in wonder, in pleasure, in fright, she did not know what to feel, but it all felt good, so good... too good. She began to orgasm, and it seemed like she was doing it over and over, as far as her brain and body could comprehend, and they seemed to flow into each other, and it almost seemed like assault. She took a deep breath, shuddering, then began screaming again, as another one hit her. The next thing Spock knew, she was unconscious.

He stared at her, still thrusting, but he knew that she could no longer feel him, not even subconsciously. She was completely out. He searched for her, in the meld, not being able to stop himself from thrusting inside of her... he knew that the logical thing was to stop, but he found himself telling himself to stop, but continuing to thrust, despite that fact. He took a deep breath and tried to center himself. It did not work. He kept thrusting. He began to lightly slap her face, "Nyota. Nyota, wake up."

He stopped himself from thrusting and pulled himself out of her. He found himself restless, moving about, quite uncontrollably, trying to fight the urge to reenter her in her condition and start on her again. He was so... aroused and excited. Perhaps seven dabs was still too much? He touched her temples again, to try to reach her and wake her, but it was not working. He knew that she was in no danger, well, not from her fainting. He worried about himself around her in that color, with that oil...

He looked down at his throbbing green tinted erection. It was incredibly painful and practically jumping about with the urgency to be one with her again. He touched it and winced. It was incredibly sensitive, even to his own touch, then... a thought ran through his head. No. He could not, he would not. He placed his hands on his sides, next to him on the bed and clenched the covers. He looked at Nyota again and saw the glistening of her skin with delicious looking beads of sweat. His anatomy was yearning for her, but he knew that this would not be deemed as proper, for him to continue after she had fallen unconscious.

Spock shut his eyes and reached for himself. He decided that perhaps this might work. It seemed to work for human males, considering the statistics of those who would admit to behave in this way when other means of gratification were unavailable. Spock groaned, a bit. He thought of Nyota's hands on him. She had touched him this way before. He moaned, slightly, and thought of the sensation of her delicate fingers, tracing his area, gently, teasingly. He began to stroke harder and harder, just thinking of her. He was worried about actually looking at her, for he feared that he might enter her again, if he did. He continued on in this way until he heard her voice say, "Oh. My. God." He opened his eyes and found her staring at him, wide eyed.

He ignored her reaction to catching him in the compromising activity and reached for her. He placed her on her hands and knees and slid himself back into her wetness. She laughed to herself at the disbelief of what she had awaken to seeing, with her own eyes, until the thrusting took her mind away again. Spock watched as her soft buttocks slapped against his body and trembled beautifully, with each thrust. He let out a satisfied sigh, although he was not satiated just yet. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I was thinking of you, just then, when I was alone. I thought of how your hands feel on me. I thought about your touch." She whimpered and he said, "I wanted you." He bit the tip of her ear, then flickered his tongue across her earlobe and said, "I want you."

He began to kiss her shoulders and she repeated, "I want you. I have been wanting you." She moaned as his thrusts became more powerful.

Nyota reached over her head and grabbed Spock's ears, to which he moaned and wrapped both of his arms around her belly as he slowed his pace. Before too long, she felt herself having another orgasm, then she felt him releasing as well, but not inside of her, as he usually did, but against the skin of her backside. He stared down at it and said, "Fascinating," breathlessly. She kept his ears in her hands and turned slightly to study his face. He confessed, "I have been curious to see how this looks, my seed pouring onto your skin. The contrast in color is rather beautiful, and the indication of such an act, a non permanent territorial marking is pleasing, as well."

They slid down to the bed and laid in each other's arms as she said, "You poured your seed onto me before." Naturally, he remembered the accident. It happened the first time that they melded, but he informed her, "At that time, I was so displeased with myself for the accidental loss of control that I did not have to courage to admire the scenery." He stroked his hand across her face, "I still prefer to pour my seed inside of you, however, this way was quite pleasing, as well."

She snuggled closer to him and said, "I should probably have wiped myself off. this is kinda nasty."

"Nyota, if you could pour yourself over me in the same way, I would be in no rush to cleanse myself of you." He whispered it into her ear.

She shuddered and asked, "Has the oil not worn off? You are talking dirty, Mr. Spock."

"I do not believe that it has fully worn off, although I must admit that it has subsided. Thank you for introducing me to it."

"So you liked losing control that way?" She asked, curiously.

He thought, momentarily, then answered, "I do not enjoy losing control, but I did enjoy allowing myself to trust you enough to submit to losing control, in private." She squeezed him tightly and he kissed her chin. "I love you, Nyota."

He said and she smiled against his chest and replied, "You must." She checked his face to see his reaction, then said, "I love you, too, you uptight logical Vulcan."

Spock observed, "I believe that there is still some passion left in me, Nyota."

She climbed on top of him and helped him to slide inside of her, "Then, make it count." She said.

Vulrak came down the hallway, expecting to check to see if Nyota would wish to attend the bonfire, as she had seemed undecided, earlier. When he got several feet away from the bedroom, he heard not only Nyota, but Spock moaning and he froze, then abruptly turned around. As he walked back the same way that he came from, he smiled to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Walk Through the Desert**

Sarek looked at Styik as he rushed by him to hurry to the front door. Styik had stopped cutting his hair. His hair seemed to often be in his eyes and he had to brush it away from his face with his fingers, when he was not slicking it back. Sarek could not help but to think of how abnormal the boy was, then... he realized that he was curious as to where the child was going. Sarek walked in the same direction and saw Styik returning from the door with a package. He questioned, "Styik, what is it that you have received?"

"Data slates on new developments in neurological deterioration. I need to study them before my session with Tirza in the learning bowl. She always programs new information into the database." Styik answered, opening the package. He then said, "And before you ask, I have no intention of cutting my hair. Sytar wants me to wait to cut it until he gets his first haircut."

Sarek tilted his head at this and asked, "Is it logical for you to take hygienic advice from an infant?"

Styik laughed and said, "You know that I am not that concerned with logic, Grandfather." He rushed up the stairs and Sarek could hear his feet running down the hallway. The Vulcan sighed. Yes, he did know that Styik was not concerned with logic, but it still generally surprised him, the depth of the boy's illogical ways. The main reason that Styik's illogical ways were such a shock was the fact that the child was beginning to be regarded by the elders as a possible future great scholar of New Vulcan.

The elders monitored his test results closely, and even began to convince Sarek that the boy needed a suitable mate. Sarek presented the idea to Spock:

"The elders are impressed with Styik's testing results, all across the board. They believe that he will come to be a great scholar of our race. Do you think that it is time to consider his heritage?"

Spock stared at Sarek for a moment, then said, "His heritage is being a child born of a hate crime, of a Romulan and a V'tosh katur former priestess apprentice... Dare I venture to say that such a heritage is so unique that there is not a preconceived method of steering him?"

Sarek said plainly, "He is still not too old for the kahs'wan, yet, he is nearing an age at which success in the ritual may not be honored. He should complete the ritual and you should attempt to find him a suitable mate."

"Nyota has already expressed to me that she will not support the decision of Styik having the kahs'wan. If I attempt to send him into the ordeal to maturity, there will be problems between us." Spock replied.

"Spock, there will be problems in any relationship with a human, but this fact must not alter the fact that Styik is Vulcan, even more Vulcan than you are, being that his father was Romulan, and we share a common ancestry. He is old enough to choose for himself whether or not he should go through the ritual."

"Certainly, you realize that Styik will do nothing to upset his mother." Spock said.

"I realize that he will be conflicted. He will not intend to upset Nyota, but he also wishes to prove himself to you and to this house." Sarek said.

Spock sighed and said, "I shall speak with he and his mother."

Styik was using the mind cards with Sytar and Nyota when Spock entered their family room. Sytar was on Nyota's lap and Styik was looking at a card while Nyota held Sytar's hand. "Rose." She said. Styik smiled and showed her the card with the rose on it, then looked at another. "Teddy bear." Styik showed her the card with the teddy bear. Spock walked over to the table and kissed Nyota on the forehead. She looked up and kissed him on the lips. Styik cleared his throat, and Nyota said, "Cucumber," to identify the card. Spock stroked the side of her face and sat next to Styik.

Styik placed the cards down and looked at him to ask, "Why do I suddenly think that you are about to say something that no one in the room will like?"

Spock lifted an eyebrow and said, "My father is concerned about you becoming too old to pass your kahs'wan. If you are to successfully undergo the ritual, the time is now."

Nyota frowned at Spock and said, "This has been discussed."

"The discussion is now reopened, Nyota." Spock stated, plainly. "Styik has even more Vulcan blood in his veins than I do. I passed through kahs'wan unharmed. Styik practically went through his own variation of the test already when he was homeless and orphaned after escaping the laboratory which held him prisoner. It is imperative to his heritage that he simply passes the official test."

"Why is it imperative that he risk his life to prove that he is mature?" Nyota asked, very agitated.

Spock sighed and answered, "It is imperative that he complete the test because it is a major component of his heritage. Styik is advanced in knowledge beyond his years in comparison to other Vulcan children his age, and it is believed that with proper conditioning and attention, he may become one of the great scholars of our people."

"They once thought that about Sybok," Styik pointed out.

Nyota said plainly, "I have _not _changed my mind about this."

"The decision is not up to you, Nyota." Spock informed her. "There are but two more months before we are scheduled to return to the Enterprise, by that time, we must know whether Styik is to come with us, or to remain here to continue on in his Vulcan teachings. Not completing kahs'wan could hold him back in his learning."

"Going through kahs'wan could get him killed!" Nyota snapped.

Spock replied as evenly as anything else he ever said, "Living on a starship could get him killed, Nyota, but as our child, is it not a part of his heritage? This ritual is a part of his heritage, too."

She glared at Spock, then looked at Styik. She said, "Styik, I do not want anything to hold back your education. You know that I love you and that I am simply concerned about you. I know that you try hard to please your father and your grandfather, but you do not have to do anything that you are not comfortable with. There is no pressure for you to, or not to go through with it."

"I am going to do it." Styik stated, without a second thought.

She forced a smile and said, "I thought that you would. Your father must be so proud." She threw Spock angry eyes, through her smiling expression and nodded her head. Nyota stood up and said, "I am going to go for a walk." She handed Sytar to Styik and Styik immediately touched his brother's fingers to try to explain to him clearly the purpose of the kahs'wan.

Spock followed Nyota out of the bedchamber and down the hallway. He walked a few steps behind her all the way out of the front door and through the walkway, outlined by stones before she turned around and said to him, "I really do not appreciate the fact that you and your father saw the need to disregard a decision that you and I already made!"

He did not wish to make her any angrier when he said, "The decision was not ours to make. The decision is Styik's alone, and he has chosen." Make her angrier is exactly what he accomplished.

"Only because you brought it up and made a Sarek name drop! Before just now, Styik has never expressed any need or desire to go through with this thing, and now he is going to do it, and I am supposed to just accept it?" She was practically yelling at him, outside of their home, on New Vulcan.

"You _must _accept it. He has chosen." Spock answered. He was now slightly agitated with her.

"He is _not _going! I do not know how I am going to stop him, but he is not doing this." She said, shaking her head.

Spock took a deep breath. He knew that his next words may not please her, but he also knew that they were words that she might need to consider. He posed them as a question, "Nyota, how is your reaction to Styik's decision any different than Dr. Uhura's reaction to you enlisting in Starfleet?"

She stared at him with a pained expression, for a moment, then shook her head and admitted in a small voice, "I don't know, but it is different. Styik is only a child."

"Styik is a Vulcan child." Spock corrected.

"Styik is _my _child!" She, now, corrected and shook her head. After she thought about his question for a while, and the strain that it put on her relationship with DR. Uhura, she said, "Just, don't let me see him go. Make sure that I am not around. I have to support his decisions, or he will never be comfortable making them." She took a deep breath and said, "I am going to take that walk, now."

"Contact Vulrak." Spock said.

"Spock, no one is going to touch the woman who got away from Sybok and Livingston Kurok, and no one is going to touch the ward of Vulrak." She was exhausted from her reaction to Styik's decision.

"Many V'tosh katur males forget the implications of consequence when reacting on whims to exhibit a display of machismo." Spock warned.

Nyota simply began to walk away. She did not feel like discussing why this conversation was stupid. So, it was not safe for her, a grown woman who had already proven herself strong and capable, and who was known to be the wife of one who would never let it rest if something did happen to her, to go for a damned walk... but it was not only safe, but expected for a child to wander around in the wilderness on his own for however long? She could hardly wait to be back on the ship, away from New Vulcan and away from Vulcans. She went into the garden.

Sarek had one of the largest gardens on New Vulcan, and he had allowed her to have certain vegetation and flowers added that she wished to have access to. Her favorite portion of the garden was the portion where her favorite flowers were planted, including a few edible African flowers which her mother's father used to grow in his garden and use in his cooking and tea. Nyota kneeled at the section of flowers and just looked at them for a moment.

_She thought about when she was about Styik's age. Once, she and Toimu sneaked into their grandfather's garden and took a few tomatoes, then they hid in a tree and waited for Yakpazauh to pass nearby, and they threw the tomatoes at him. Toimu was a much better shot than she was, but it was more of the thrill of doing it that entertained her than her success in hitting their older brother. Yakpazauh climbed up the tree after them, with tomato remains dripping off of his little afro and Toimu hit the ground running, but Nyota had climbed further into the tree, realizing that she could not get down with out passing him. She slid further onto a branch until she heard a crack and the next thing she knew, her body and the branch were crashing to the ground below._

_Nyota screamed on the way down and Yakpazauh and Toimu both rushed to check on her. She was crying, as she had landed on the branch and had scrapes on her back elbows, and legs. Yak picked her up and hurried her into the house, replaying what happened to his parents and they quickly examined her. She seemed fine. She seemed not to be seriously hurt, but they wanted to bring her to a doctor, just in case. As it so happened, she was fine. She was not seriously hurt, and everyone was so happy about it, that she and Toimu were not even punished for their prank, but they were warned that they would regret it if anything similar ever happened again._

Now, Nyota thought to herself about the fact that her parents were concerned by the thought of her being hurt while playing a prank, and here she was supposed to be able to be comfortable with the thought of her son being out of her reach, out of area to call for help or be rescued in the event that things do not go as he plans... She allowed herself a brief cry, then straightened her face as she could hear Vulrak approaching. She wiped the few tears that she had cried away from her face and looked towards him as he sat down in front of her.

"I am not going to say anything to you to suggest that you need to reevaluate the way that you feel. You are perfectly entitled to your feelings and you should not try to change how you feel about something this important. I will say that I believe with a large portion of my heart that Styik will be perfectly fine during his time away and that he will come back a better being because of it." Vulrak stopped talking and stared at Nyota.

"That still does not help." She said.

"I did not intend to help. I said that simply to inform." Vulrak said. He touched her hand with the tip of his finger and showed her his confidence in Styik's ability. She smiled at it and he said, "_That _was my intention to help."

"I am going to miss you." She said.

"You will, for a little while. Then, you will be so happy to be back home that your missing of me will become a thing of the past which only sporadically occurs, when you think that I could have helped along the way."

"That is a terrible thing to say." Nyota snapped."

"Perhaps it is, but I believe that it is true. You certainly will not miss me in the same way that you have been missing your shipmates for the last ten months." He observed.

Nyota sighed and looked at Vulrak, seriously. The family had been discussing the possibility of Styik not returning to the Enterprise with Spock and Nyota, in order to complete a Vulcan education, but now that he would be having this maturity test, the thought of him staying here became more real to her. She began speaking, "If Styik decides to stay on New Vulcan..."

"If you even attempt to ask me to look out for him, I will be highly offended. I will treat Styik just as I now treat you." Vulrak said, looking at her as though the notion of him not doing so was ludicrous.

She smiled warmly at him and leaned forward to place her head against his shoulder, "Thank you, Vulrak." She sat up quickly. She was still as affectionate as she had ever been, but she tried her best not to do things like that, for the sake of not disturbing Spock's control over his inclinations towards jealousy. She looked around, and did not see him. She found herself relieved. Not only did she not want him to see her showing Vulrak any affection, no matter how harmless, but she still was angry with him, and just did not want to see him, period, for the time being.

Styik knew that his mother would react poorly to his choice of having his kahs'wan, but he did wish to complete the process. He was not particularly concerned about proving himself to other Vulcans, nor was he concerned about his heritage. He just knew that he could do it, and therefore wanted to do it. It would not be the first nor the last time that he did something to prove himself, well, to himself. When he did these things, his mother generally thought that he did them to impress Spock, but the truth was that he did the things that he did to see that he actually could, if he just went for it.

Self motivation was a hell of a thing for a nine year old to be so well into, even a nine year old Vulcan. Because after the kahs'wan was over with, they all went right back home, mature, but not independent. They still lived with their parents, they still attended classes to prepare for their actual adulthood. Styik found the ritual itself just one more chance to prove his superiority over others to himself. Spock had ventured out by himself for a week. Styik knew that he could at least double that and probably do more. His main problem was the fact that New Vulcan solo life really did not seem to be harsh enough for the kahs'wan.

There were no shavohk in the deserts, lurking in the air for the children to die so that the bird could eat the rotting carcass. Were there shatarr – poisonous lizards dwelling beneath the rocks, which could attack him? Would he have the chance to be faced with the poisonous snake called the k'karee? The desert would be harsh, but not as harsh as the old Vulcan's deserts. Now that he thought of it, just a week in the desert wilderness of New Vulcan would never do for self approval. He stared at the walls of his room, trying to figure out an appropriate length of time for the level of self approval. He had become too excited to continue playing with the baby. He had turned the infant over to his father and went into his room to meditate. His meditation was to stare at the walls and try to construct the amount of time that he wanted to be gone, and the area of land that he wished to travel to for his process.

He tapped into his mental abilities, as Vulrak had taught him to do, to see if he could reach out to Vulrak. Perhaps Vulrak was near enough that he could reach him... _Styik, are you in danger? _He suddenly heard.

He laughed and replied, _No, I have a quick question. _There was a pause.

_Styik, this talent should be used in emergencies. You alarmed your mother, _was Vulrak's response.

Styik frowned now and asked, _Well, since we are already here now, can I ask my question? _Another pause, then Styik said, _And I do not wish for her to know about this particular question._

_What is it? _Vulrak asked.

_What is the most dangerous region of New Vulcan's deserts? _Styik asked.

Nyota tried not to think about where Styik might be or what condition he might be in. Instead, she told herself: _He is fine. He is managing well. He can do this. _Styik had decided to leave on his own, without a departure time or well wishes from anyone. He had simply sent a mental message to her, which had awaken her from her sleep: _Mother, just remember that I am fine and I can do this. I have left to initiate my kahs'wan. I will return as soon as I am satisfied with my results. _She jumped out of bed and saw Spock already awake.

She looked at him and he said, "Please calm down, Nyota. He is fine, and he can do this. He has alerted me, as well." She wanted to crumble, but Spock would not feign confidence. If Spock believed it to be true, it was most likely true, but she was awake for the day. There was no way that she would return to sleep that night... six nights passed.

Nyota rushed into Spock's office, after her shift was over and found him calmly staring out of his window, looking upon the city. He turned to see her when she entered and she said, "It has been a week. Why hasn't he come home?"

"Styik never vowed to return in week's time." Spock pointed out, turning back to face the window. She sighed and walked over to his desk, where she sat. He did not glance at her, or even ask her to remove herself from the top of the desk, without looking at her, as he had the last time that she used the top of his desk as a seat. He did not respond to her action, at all, she noticed.

She guessed, "You are worried about him too."

"I am not worried. I am curious to know when he will be returning. Generally, the time of the kahs'wan is planned. Styik made no such reservations. I am confused, if I have any emotion about the fact."

"If you have any? I have been researching Vulcan deserts. From what I have read, everything in the damned desert is poisonous."

"New Vulcan does not have all of the same creatures that Vulcan once did. We obtained as many of them as were off world as we could, however, all of our desert creatures were not preserved for this planet." Spock informed her. That was not comforting. So, there would only be _some _poisonous creatures there, not all of the old ones. She stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and he stiffened to her touch.

She chuckled, slightly and said, "There are no laws which say that I can not touch you in _this _office." She said it in reference to a rule that they had early on in their relationship not to be affectionate in the Starfleet uniforms and not in his office at Starfleet Academy.

Spock merely stated, "I realize this, Nyota." He still did not relax.

She let go of him and sighed. Then she asked, "Will you have any emotion when he returns?"

"I do not wish for you to question me about my emotions, Nyota." He said, calmly. She reached for his hand, but he simply kept his focus outside of the window, not showing her any sign of any of his emotions. He told her, "Being treated has assisted me greatly in the control of accidental transfer of emotions through physical contact."

"I can not feel your emotions unless you wish for me to." She said.

"Precisely." He answered and pulled his hand away.

Nyota shook her head in disbelief, then asked, "Why is it that at the times when I need emotional comfort the most, you shy away from my emotions?"

"I do not share the belief that I "shy away" from anything." He said.

"Well, what would you call it, when you would leave me for days after I have just been captive of a madman for weeks and tortured, humiliated, frightened, and nearly killed? Didn't you think that it could have helped me to be with you? To know how you felt about me? About the way that things were at the time? instead, you just shut me out and fold into yourself and leave me to do the same?" She asked with a bitterness and an anger in her voice that he could not understand. That had taken place months ago, and he believed the entire family to be beyond it.

He replied, evenly, "I believe that you handle things quite well on your own. It is when you are exposed to my emotions that you seem to lose that ability. If I show you my emotions right now, it will not help you to feel better about Styik's kahs'wan. It will hurt you, and I refuse to willingly cause you additional pain in your time of current sorrow." She glared at him and he looked at her. The look tortured him inside, but he would not show it. He had become too controlled to allow this hurt to seep through, and he did not wish to expose any hurt to her, at all. Nyota nodded her head and moved towards the door. Spock reflexively reached out and grabbed her wrist, swiftly, but gently. "Please, do not be angry at me for protecting you."

"I do not need, nor did I ask for protection, right now. I asked how you feel." She snapped and jerked her arm away. "I am going to go have dinner at my father's house." She said before leaving the office.

Spock returned his stare to outside of the window, where he had a view of one of New Vulcan's most dangerous deserts, on the horizon. He sensed that Styik had gone there, and had been staring out into it everyday for hours, since Styik left. The last thing that he wanted to reveal to his wife that Styik might be in one of the most dangerous places on the planet, and that he himself was afraid for the boy's safety. She was illogical. She did not know what she wanted. She did not want to know this information. She did not want to know this fear.

Styik winced, slightly as he stuck the tiny quills of a cactus through his flesh in attempt to close a serious wound inflicted upon him by a dangerous creature, one he had not even expected to meet. This one was known as the mor'gril. The mor'gril was a psionically aware wolverine animal, and attacked Styik when he realized that Styik would attack him first. The wolf had bitten Styik on his left side, but Styik grabbed the animal by the head with both hands and sent him cowering away from him. Styik staggered about, in exquisite pain until he could find a cactus. He was relieved to find it and carefully plucked quills from it to mend himself, although he knew that this bite could potentially be fatal, if not properly tended to.

The mor'gril seemed to follow him around, at a safe distance. Styik glanced at the creature laughed and announced, "You have met your match, mor'gril. How many Vulcan children have you fed on?" He stared at the animal as it kept its hiding place in the desert shadows, behind a mound of sand. Styik examined his amateur stitched up wounds and sighed. He wondered if he had accidentally sent off any alerting mental waves to any of his family. He wondered if Sytar was crying upon him accidentally revealing that he had been attacked.

Styik sat in a meditation pose and closed his eyes. He could imagine the mor'gril watching him, wondering why he would shut his eyes while the creature was lurking about. _Because I do not fear you, Mor'gril. _Styik thought, hoping that the creature could pick it up from him. The creature did not have any reaction which would indicate that he had received the thought. Then, Styik stated, "You are said to be a myth. Others do not believe that you exist. Perhaps you do not. Perhaps my supremely overactive imagination fabricated the entire exchange and I am indeed laying in my own bed, asleep, awaiting morning, for a session in the learning bowl." Styik opened his eyes and was face to face with the wolf creature. "Or perhaps you are here, and it was my destiny to meet you." They stared at each other, eye to eye. Neither of them blinked.

Then, something unexpected occurred. The creature lowered his head, almost as if bowing to Styik. Styik smirked and said, "I am Styik, Mor'gril. Are you named?" The wolf tilted his head, slightly and stared at Styik. Styik reached for the animal, and it did not rush away. Instead, he bowed again and Styik touched its face. He connected his mind to the animal's own. "I am pleased to meet you, Arev." Styik said, "And I do not make friends easily." He smiled at the creature and admitted, "I think that I am going to die here, with you, so it is only fitting that we know each other." The mor'gril leaned down to where he bit Styik and began to lick the caked green blood from the wounds. A time or two, he stuck himself with the quills, but he still continued to help the child whose wounds he was responsible for. "Do not get offended if I tell you that you are probably more unstable than me." The wolf stopped and stared at Styik.

Styik pulled himself up from the sand and began to walk. Perhaps it was time that he returned home. He estimated that weeks had passed since he left. It took him several days to arrive in this particular part of the city, and it would take even more to get back, with these wounds. He noticed that Arev was following him. He paused and looked at the animal, but kept going.

The adventure had been minimal. In fact, aside from his brush with the mor'gril, life in one of the harshest deserts of New Vulcan was not particularly exciting. It had been, difficult, though, as the cacti were scarce, and he had no way of cooking anything that he could possibly kill. He found himself meditating more than he ever thought he would. One night, meditating had not worked and he screamed repeatedly, as loudly as he could and threw punches and tired himself out with rage and frustration and hunger... then he fell to the sand and went to sleep. He awoke a few hours later and decided to meditate. Meditating had never pained him and made him too weak to remain awake.

He checked his wounds sporadically, on the way home. This kahs'wan was a stupid idea. How often would he ever get caught up in the desert? At least now, it was over with. He turned around and saw Arev still shadowing him. "I hope that you do not seriously intend to go where I am going." Styik said. The animal walked right up to Styik and stood next to him. "You are a mor'gril. There is no way that my father would allow me to take you as a kelek-aushfa." He and the animal stared at each other. Styik shook his head and kept walking. These creatures were said to have psychic abilities, perhaps there was something that the animal knew that Styik did not.

Styik paused and looked at the animal. Maybe he should meld him again, to see why he was following him. He touched the animal's face again and tilted his head in confusion when he caught a glimpse of himself unconscious, and the animal dragging him by his robe. Styik's pulse raced and he decided to attack the animal, but Arev ran from him and kept a distance behind him, knowing that Styik needed to touch him to administer the type of disturbing pain that he had earlier. Styik called out to him, "I am warning you, mor'gril. If you attempt to take me for food, you will have a fight on your hands!"

Styik saw a rock, which he decided to try to use as a weapon. Arev rushed over to where he was as he picked up the large rock and something bit him! Styik made a sucking noise and dropped the rock onto the creature. The rock fell on the creature's back and it squirmed beneath the weight of the rock. Styik sighed and kicked the rock over to try to release the animal. It was not the creature's fault that Styik had intruded beneath the rock. Styik laughed and said, "Shatarr, I was hoping that I may meet you." Arev pushed Styik forward with his nose.

The child walked for a while, but eventually, the lizard's poisonous bite began to get to him. He collapsed to his knees and said, "Arev, come to me." Arev had been right behind him, trying to push him forward, and merely walked around to the front of him. He laughed when he saw the animal's face. "I told you I would die with you." He hugged the animal, but Arev shared a thought with him, one that he could see in his own mind, one of the wolverine dragging the child home to his family. Styik shook his head and said, "Oh no, Arev. You can't bring me back like this. I would rather they just assume that I'm lost out here than to see me dead..." The boy could hardly see, now. The wolverine took his robe with his teeth and began to drag the child towards where he could sense his home was.

Spock tilted his head at the strange image before him and rushed from the veranda. Nyota looked at him leaving, and out near the horizon. She saw a form of something approaching the mansion, but she could not tell what it was. Styik! She rushed out, behind Spock with Sytar's hand in hers. The baby was barely walking, so she gathered him up and fled outside. She became nervous when she heard Spock say, "Father, there is a mor'gril approaching." She flew the word through her mind, and realized that she had read about it when researching desert Vulcan dangers. It was some type of wolf. As Spock, Sarek and Ambassador Spock rushed outside, Tirza reached for Nyota's arm, to keep her from rushing out as well.

Both of them went to a window where they could see. "Styik!" Nyota cried out and placed her hand against the glass. Tirza covered her face with a hand, but quickly removed it. Nyota touched Sytar's hand and asked, "Is he there? Is he there, Sytar?" Sytar showed her an image of Styik, just as alive and healthy as she remembered him. She rocked the baby in her arms and began to pray that he was right. Sarek leaned to the animal and it appeared to Nyota that he was melding with it. Then, Sarek spoke with Spock and Ambassador Spock. Ambassador Spock came rushing into the mansion as Spock and Sarek took Styik away in one of the transports. Tirza rushed to Ambassador and asked, "What condition is the child in?"

Ambassador Spock looked at Nyota and responded, "He was bitten by a shatarr. The mor'gril carried him here. By our statistics, Styik should have been dead, however, they are bringing him to the medical institution for treatment." Nyota began crying, and Ambassador Spock walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I believe that they will get him there in time enough to treat him for the poison. The mor'gril seems to think that he will survive." She laid her head against his chest and cried a bit longer. He touched her arms, but did not respond much more and looked at Tirza, who did not react to the exchange, but kept her eyes on them.

Tirza eventually walked over to them and gently pulled them apart. "I will see to my sister." She said. Ambassador Spock lifted an eyebrow, conscious of the fact that Tirza's motives for ending the interaction may not have necessarily been sheer concern for Nyota. He simply bowed slightly at her as she collected Nyota on her arm and said, "I will escort you to your quarters. Spock will contact you as soon as he has a definite diagnosis for Styik."

Nyota shook her head and said, "You do not have to do that. You shouldn't be walking up all those stairs and that far in your condition." Tirza's eyebrow now flew up. Nyota said, "I'm sorry. I know that Vulcans do not discuss certain issues, but I mean, it's clear that you're very pregnant, and I don't want you wearing yourself out." Tirza looked down at herself, then at Nyota. Nyota covered her mouth with her hand and asked, "Oh, God, you _are _pregnant, aren't you?"

Tirza tilted her head and said, "Yes, I am. I have been since my wedding; however, as you have stated, Vulcans do not address such things. I have wore all of the robes available for maximum discretion, and yet, you have noticed and openly voiced your notice. You must remember that Vulcan women are far more capable than human women when in my condition. I shall escort you."

Nyota thought to herself, if Tirza had been pregnant since her marriage (Ambassador Spock's Ponn Farr), she would be about eight months pregnant, therefore, she would be having her baby around the time that they would be leaving the planet. She wondered if she would get a chance to see the baby. She wondered how she would feel about a baby with Spock's DNA, as though it were Spock's, but not being Spock's. "The same way that I think of Sytar, as someone else's child, who happens to share my husband's genes." Tirza said. Nyota smiled and Tirza explained, "I was not trying to receive any of that from you."

Nyota and Tirza went into the family room and sat on the couch. Even eight months pregnant, Tirza sat with her back erect and perfect poise. Nyota smiled, slightly. She asked, "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl." Tirza answered.

"Styik was wondering about that." Nyota said.

Tirza tilted her head and responded, "No, he was not. He was the first to tell me that she existed, and that she was a girl. He is very observant of such matters, I am informed. If one believed in callings, one might presume that he has a calling involving babies. I certainly can envision such a future for him." Tirza looked straight ahead, and Nyota knew that this was her way of trying to remain positive about Styik's current welfare.

Nyota said, "I can too. He loves babies. He is wonderful with Styik. He was wonderful with Suzak too."

Tirza now looked at Nyota and said, "I know that you believe that Sybok is not a suitable father for the mentioned boy, however, I must share with you my belief that if a boy does not know his father, he will spend a great portion of time trying to figure out who his father is, even a Vulcan boy." She lowered her head, then said, "Please, excuse my openness, Lady Nyota."

"No, it's fine. I know about Vulrak and you... about the fact that you raised your son without him. The things that are done for love!" She said, somewhat bitterly, in reference to T'Pring, but thinking of Livingston.

Tirza stated, "I am not sure what that comment means."

"I was speaking of T'Pring tearing up your relationship in the name of loving you." Nyota said. Tirza nodded, shortly. Now, Nyota smiled a bit, "Did Ambassador Spock ever tell you that he had a crush on you as a child?"

"My Spock would never use such a word, not even if it was the closest word available, unless pointing out that it was the Vulcan equivalent to the human word." Tirza replied, flatly. Nyota stared at Tirza, then Tirza said, "He did indicate to me that he believed himself to have some slight emotions for another version of me in his other time line."

"That matches up with my Spock. My Spock felt the same way. I have this theory about that." Nyota said, noticing Tirza's face brighten slightly. Vulcans enjoyed the sound of the word "theory" more than any of them probably cared to admit. Nyota shared, "Perhaps Spock had his Vulcan equivalent of a crush on you when he was younger because he was bonded to T'Pring."

Tirza frowned, and it was a visible frown. "It is not proper to discuss T'Pring's shortcomings. She was my friend, and I wish to respect her memory. For all of the positive things that she did, she should not be counted for allegedly having these feelings that others have credited to me."

"I wasn't insulting her. I am sorry that I brought it up. I am just trying to keep my mind off of the fact that minutes seem like forever right now, because I am worried about my son."

Tirza's face softened to the words. "I am concerned for the child, as well." She said.

After a while, the communicator sounded and Nyota picked it up and said, "Spock?"

The voice was strained and sounded sick, but it was a child's, it was Styik. "Hello." He said. She took a deep breath and he asked, "Am I in trouble for leaving the way that I did, and staying gone for as long as I did?"

Nyota thought back to a nine year old girl who fell from a tree and the look of relief on her parents' face and she said, "No, Sweetie. Mother's just so glad that you are alright."

When the Vulcans returned home, Styik saw the mor'gril standing outside of the door. He sighed and walked over to him, "Hello, Arev. Thank you for bringing me home. You do realize that I can not keep you." The animal simply stared at him. Spock and Sarek approached, as well. Styik bent over to pet the animal and laughed lightly when it licked his face. Sarek tilted his head and said, "I have never witnessed such a young child successfully tame such a wild beast."

Styik scratched behind the wolf's ears and said, evenly, "Don't get offended, Arev. My Grandfather does not realize that you are as sophisticated as we are. He meant nothing in calling you names." Styik sighed and pressed his forehead to the wolf's forehead. The door opened and Nyota gasped at the sight, holding the baby in her arms.

Spock walked over to her and said, "I believe he has made a new friend." Styik stood up and looked at Nyota. The very first time that she had ever seen him, he had a maturity about him that she could hardly believe, and now with his black and gray hair slick back and his frame thinner than it had been when he left, he almost looked _old. _She handed Sytar over to Spock and opened her arms to accept Styik. The child met her embrace and said, "I told you not to worry." She laughed and cried at the same time. Sarek's eyes glazed over, a bit and she knew that she probably reminded him of his late wife. Some days, she felt really bad for him, because of his longing. Right now, she was too happy for anything to interfere.

Sarek said, "It has been some time since the boy has eaten properly. I will have the servants prepare a feast to acknowledge his entry into maturity." Sarek went into the mansion. Spock collected Nyota, with an arm around her shoulder and she kept an arm around Styik. Styik looked at Arev. He said, "He saved my life."

"The answer is no." Spock stated.

Nyota looked at the animal, then at Spock and asked, "Oh, just for a little while? Just for tonight? The last time we let someone in, we ended up with a gift." She squeezed Styik's shoulder for emphasis.

Styik added, "He is a sophisticated animal. We will not need to feed him, but simply to allow him to run free to hunt." Spock pressed his lips together, and Styik said, "Okay, let him be a welcome home gift for me. In the event that you decide he is not a suitable pet, I will release him."

Nyota gave Spock a hopeful and excited smile. Styik's face appeared eager and even Sytar looked expectant.

Spock sighed and said, "As your mother requested earlier, just for tonight. This decision will require more thought." He looked at the animal and it bowed politely to him. Spock sighed again, then said to his family, "The three of you are so illogical." Sytar laughed as they entered the house with the wolverine walking in behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Merits of Love**

Ashaki stared at the wolverine creature near her feet for hours. Nyota glanced at her, wondering if the woman could even see the thing. Styik sat on Ashaki's lap with his arms around her. He did this for hours each time that they came over to the house and Nyota knew that he was in there, venturing around for something that he could use to reconnect her with the world. Ashaki stared at the wolverine and remained wherever it was that she had been since her unfortunate accident.

_The seas were different shades of blue and the sky was different shades of pink. The sun was setting and Ashaki was on a deserted island. She sighed at the setting of the sun and drew with her finger another tally mark into the sand. Many nights she had been in this place, and sometimes, although she had trouble remembering it, sometimes, she left. Where did she go? Perhaps she went into her mind? Perhaps, out of it. The winds began to blow and she hugged herself to try to keep a bit warmer, though not warm. _

_Something was emerging from the water. She jumped at the sight of it, but realized that this had happened before. Before, who was it? Who had arisen from the water? She could not remember his name. Sibol... Sybo? Sybok? Sybok... but this was not him. This was a child. A very familiar child... he emerged from the water and sat at her side. She stared at him, neither said a word. Styik. That was his name, she remembered. Finally, he said, "This has been a slow and painful process, Grandmother." She smiled. Grandmother? She understood the word, although she did not remember having a child, much less a grandchild. "I believe that I finally can help you in the way that I have been wanting to. I thought too deeply into it, before. I did this to you, and I have been trying to think of a way to change your brain, a way to undo what I did. There are shots that can help regrow brain tissue. The tissue is not the issue... the shock is. You were sent into this state by my hatred. I should have tried love to release you, but I never loved as strongly as I hated and I did not think that I even could until recently."_

_She continued to stare at him, not knowing at all what he was talking about. She did not know what condition he thought her to be in, nor what his hate or love had to do with anything, but she still listened to him. "Grandmother, in order for me to temporarily mend you, I would have to expose to you your pain, your ordeal, your struggle and pull it away from you and awaken you from your state when your mind is free of it, but I wish to try something new. I wish to try, not to take anything away from you to try to mend you, but to add..."_

Toimu looked at Styik on Ashaki's lap when he entered the house. Nyota waved a hand and said, "He can talk to her like that for hours without being discouraged."

"I wish that I could talk to her like that for hours. When I talk to her, I don't even know if she can hear me." Toimu answered, sadly. He perked up and said, "So, the day after he comes back home from nearly dying by himself in the desert, he just decided that he would come talk to Mama for hours, huh?"

"Maybe he had a deep spiritual revelation during his kahs'wan which he believes is the key to unlocking Ashaki's prison of her mind." Vulrak suggested, seated on the floor by Nyota, both of them facing Ashaki in her chair.

Toimu said, "Maybe..." Toimu suddenly froze and announced in a low voice, "There is a goddamned wolf in the house."

Nyota glanced at the animal and said, "That is Arev. Arev came home with Styik and refuses to leave, even though Spock insists that we can not keep him."

"He can't stay his wolf ass here." Toimu said, still speaking low and still frozen.

Nyota laughed and said, "He will not attack. He is a friend of Styik's. For crying out loud, Toimu, Sytar is walking around the house, and Arev hasn't harmed him."

"Maybe Arev is not hungry yet." Vulrak stated, eying the animal suspiciously, himself. Vulrak had voiced concerns earlier about such a creature being in the midst of his wards, as well.

Nyota frowned and said, "Sarek seems to believe that Styik tamed him, well."

Toimu now smiled. "Styik went out into the desert with no weapons or tools and tamed a wolf and brought it home?" Toimu asked. "Those Vulcan girls are going to be in trouble with he starts to become interested in them!" He said.

Vulrak smirked and asked, "Mr. Toimu, does your mind focus on other things?"

"Only when it is necessary." Toimu replied with a smile. He seemed comfortable again, despite Arev's presence. "Want some chocolate?" He asked Vulrak.

"I would love some. I am not currently working, as Young Styik has proven himself to be just as acceptable as Lady Uhura's appropriate guard in Sir Spock's absence." Vulrak answered.

"And Lady Uhura does not and has not needed a guard for months now, anyway!" Nyota pointed out, annoyed.

Sytar walked around the house in a silver walker and rammed into the walls, purposefully with it. Vulrak smiled at the sight. Toimu shook his head at it and left the room for the kitchen. Nyota watched as Sytar decided to walk himself to the other side of the room and crash into that wall as well. He laughed, excitedly when he did this. Vulrak now snickered a bit, himself and said, "I can only imagine Sir Spock's confusion when the baby does such things."

Nyota laughed as well and said, "If you think that imagining it is funny, you ought to see it. I'll have to call you into the room when Sytar does it with Spock there some day."

"It better be some day soon. None of you will be here for very much longer." Vulrak stated.

Toimu reentered the room and handed Vulrak a glass and sat down next to his mother with a glass of his own. Nyota smirked, "Oh great, are the two of you going to drink away family night, again?"

Vulrak shrugged and said, "I am not working, and this is not my family."

Toimu said, "I'll be damned if it isn't. If something serious came up, who else would be there for you, but us?" Vulrak shrugged. Toimu said, "To family." And he clicked his bottle to Vulrak's glass.

Nyota sat, hugging her legs as Toimu turned on some music. Vulrak looked at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Not really. Styik just came home yesterday, nearly died, but made it. I feel like that is a cause for celebration. Last night, we welcomed him home at the mansion, but tonight is my family's turn. I told Spock that it was important to me that he shows up for this family night and the last time I talked to him, he said that he, his father, Ambassador Spock and Tirza are all in the laboratory watching the fetuses grow. Apparently there has been some kind of great breakthrough with the cloning process and he may not be able to make it here. I know, I am being selfish."

Vulrak put his arm around her and said, "No, you aren't. Tirza and Spock were made for each other." The words came out bitter, and Nyota curled her lips slightly to the side in thought of what he meant. Perhaps he was referring to Tirza's Spock. She decided on yes, because surely Vulrak would not say such a thing to her about _her own _Spock. Maybe he was simply pointing out how similar Spock and Tirza could be, thus describing his level of understanding in her plight.

Toimu lifted his eyebrows at the two of them and said, "Last time you did that..." He kicked Vulrak slightly and Vulrak removed his arm.

_The last time he had placed his arm like so around Nyota, Spock entered the house with Dr. Uhura and everyone reflexively turned to Spock to see his reaction. There was no reaction whatsoever, but Vulrak removed his arm and Nyota put her head down. Spock stared at Vulrak for the rest of their short stay at the house and did not come to bed with Nyota that night, nor did he say another word to her that night. When she asked him if he had gotten angry with her, he said, "Anger is illogical." That did not mean that he had not gotten angry, and she had become quite conscious of her affections with Vulrak, since the occurrence._

Vulrak chugged down his chocolate drink, then stood from the floor to get more from the kitchen.

Toimu asked Nyota, "Did Baba tell you when he was coming home?"

"In about an hour, I think." She replied.

"Good. I'll be good and slushed, by then." Toimu said, drinking directly from the bottle, hardly stopping for air.

Nyota sighed and asked, "Why aren't you and Baba getting along, now?"

He spoke with utmost annoyance as he replied, "He doesn't want to try anything to help Mama. To him, everything is too dangerous. Mama would have tried anything to get him back."

Nyota defended, "He is afraid, Toimu. Baba has been completely different since this happened to Mama. Mama was Baba's peace of mind, his strength, his very soul, and now... he has to try to live with her being like this. I can not even imagine if Spock..." She shook her head. "Toimu, remember that Baba has been with Mama nearly twice as long as you have, and in a far different capacity. Baba is doing the best that he can."

Toimu shook his head and said, "He is doing nothing. He is watching her waste away. He himself is wasting away. He is just sitting around here, waiting for her to die!"

Vulrak reentered the room and sat next to Nyota on the floor, again.

Nyota was snarling at Toimu, "He is trying to live with her being in her condition!"

"You know what, I'm through with this conversation. Why ask me what the problem is if you are just going to tear down my answer, Yo? And you are part of the problem too. Teasing him this way. You come down to the planet, visiting him all the time, visiting with Mama, spending time with the family, working an acceptable job, getting him all attached to his grandchild and then get ready to jump right back on a damned starship, so I can listen to him lament all the damned time about how reckless you are!" Toimu fussed.

Nyota looked at Vulrak and said, "Take his bottle."

"V, you are not working tonight." Toimu reminded him, his grip tightened on the bottle, as he did.

Vulrak sighed and reached for the bottle, explaining, "Toimu, perhaps you have had too much to drink."

"I just started drinking; move your hand." Toimu said, slapping Vulrak's hand away from his bottle. Vulrak shifted to force the bottle from Toimu's hand. Toimu laughed and said, "You know, I used to fool with Ravalan... and one thing that I hated was when she referred to Yo as a Vulcan man magnet, but she was so right. You are so up Yo's ass right now. How can you justify taking my bottle from my hand in my father's house, just because a woman, who is not even giving you any, told you to?"

Vulrak answered, "She is my ward, Toimu. I am obligated to ensure her safety. Your drinking is causing you to behave irrationally, and irrationality can lead to dangerous behavior, especially from you."

Toimu asked, "So, this has nothing to do with the fact that you wish you had met my sister before Spock did? Did you not say that to me when we were at the bonfire and you were so full of chocolate that you kept pulling Zaina by the hair and telling her that we were going home with her?" Toimu looked at Nyota and said, "Give me my bottle, or I tell everything that was said. Yo is looking me right in the eyes, V. Want her to know what kind of conversations went on that night?"

Vulrak handed the bottle over to him, shook his head, and whispered to Nyota, "He will be fine." Nyota stared at Vulrak, processing what Toimu had just said, until Vulrak said, "And he took what I said out of context. I was being facetious when I said it, because he kept making comments about me having feelings for you. The statement was in jest, My Lady." She nodded her head.

Toimu sputtered, "Was it in jest when you told Zaina that you have had fantasies about Nyota and Tirza sexually together? You didn't realize that I was still awake, and she was trying to meld with you and get you turned on..."

Vulrak's nostrils flared and he stated, "There are children in the room, Toimu."

Toimu snapped, "I don't want no pictures of my sister like that painted for me!" Nyota would have laughed at Toimu's slurred speech, if it wasn't for his becoming obnoxious. He went on to say, "Tirza and Zaina, maybe..."

Now, Vulrak glared at him, "Do not speak about Tirza that way." His tone was serious, and Nyota realized that he may become belligerent, if agitated. She grabbed Vulrak's hand and he glanced at his hand in hers, but returned his focus to Toimu to say, "Tirza is not like Zaina or any of those Vulcan mistresses you adopt, and I will not allow you to speak about her in such a way."

Toimu now smiled and said, "You can speak about my sister that way, but not Tirza? When you said it, Tirza was involved. When I say it, Tirza can't be involved? What is that? And don't confront me, like this is your territory, or something. You seem to keep forgetting that you are a guest."

Vulrak pulled his hand away from Nyota to point at Toimu and said, "You seem to keep forgetting that I am a Vulcan. Humans should not toy with our emotions, Toimu, if your last little girlfriend did not make that clear to you..."

"Aww, Hell! Why would you even bring that up in front of my family?" Toimu now looked mad, but Vulrak kept speaking, as though there had been no reaction at all from the human male.

"What, that Zaina became so frustrated with your whoring all over New Hope that she splashed a bottle of the Wedding Gift on you..."

"Shut up, Vulrak." Toimu never called him by his name, as far as Nyota knew, so he was getting serious.

This was serious, but Vulrak continued, "And when you were leaving New Hope, you nearly got sexually assaulted by a group of V'tosh katur guys because of the concentration of synthetic pheromones that Zaina puts in the oil..." Toimu smashed the empty liquor bottle over Vulrak's head.

Nyota yelped and flinched as glass flew her way. Vulrak leaped up and grabbed Toimu by the collar and slammed him against the wall, over the couch. Nyota crawled over to Sytar, who was staring at them, wide eyed and she collected him from his walker, calling out, "Vulrak, desist! I repeat, desist! If you assault my brother, I will press charges on you for striking a human! You could kill him." Vulrak slammed Toimu against the wall and let go of him.

Styik calmly said, "I am trying to work. Perhaps Vulrak should leave our family night," without ever letting go of Ashaki. Vulrak stormed towards the door and Toimu stepped from the couch and right into the glass. He fell to the floor with a groan. Vulrak turned around and saw him bleeding.

"Oh my God." Nyota said, with disbelief and agitation. Vulrak sighed and went over to Toimu. He helped him to sit on the couch and went to find the first aid kit to help him. Nyota sat next to Toimu and said, "If I ever, _ever _see you anywhere near a bottle, I am going to take it from you, and hit _you _over the head. He could have killed you."

"He never would have." Toimu said.

"Um, if he lost control..." Nyota suggested.

"Vulrak does not lose control. I trust Vulrak with my life." Toimu said, certainly.

Nyota did too, but she was still shaken up by how Toimu had provoked Vulrak into provoking Toimu. She had never seen Vulrak so upset, before. It seemed to stem from this Zaina issue. What were all of these mentions of Zaina? Then, she asked, "What is it with you and Zaina? What stopped you from being assaulted and when did this happen? You need to watch how you treat women, yes Vulcan women too. What happened? How did you get out of New Hope covered in the Wedding Gift?"

"Vulrak helped me out." Toimu said.

"And how did he resist the oil?" She wondered. Vulrak was a passionate being to begin with, and she knew a thing or two about the Wedding Gift's effects.

Toimu answered, plainly. "Vulrak never loses control."

"He did just now." Nyota pointed out.

Vulrak returned with the kit and handed it to Toimu. "Sober enough to do it yourself?"

"I can do anything drunk." Toimu said, accepting the kit, with an embarrassed smile.

Vulrak gave him a bemused look, then turned to leave the house. Nyota sat Sytar on Ashaki's lap and Styik immediately wrapped one arm about him. "I'll be right back," Nyota said. Styik did not break his meld with Ashaki.

Nyota went outside and chased Vulrak. He stopped and looked at her. "Hey, don't leave. It's just a little family feud."

"There are never any _little _family feuds in this family. I am not even one of the family, and I am generally right in the middle of the feud. I am not working tonight. I should not even be here."

"But, you are, so you must feel like you are welcome here. What happened between Zaina and Toimu?"

Vulrak sighed and stared at the ground, "Toimu and I went home with Zaina, after the bonfire, but I was elevated from all of the chocolate in my system. After that, she decided that she was interested in continuing the arrangement. I was not interested in it, so I did not mind that Toimu and she were together when I was not around. Zaina is a friend, that happens to help when I need it." Nyota nodded and kept her eyes on him as he vented, "So, when she decided that she wanted to just be with Toimu, that did not bother me either, but he didn't want to just be with her. He enjoyed being with her, but there are many women in New Hope and many of them are interested in Toimu. They always are interested in men who Zaina tries to keep. Zaina, by trying to stake a claim on him made him more desirable to the others, and Toimu has a low resistance to women."

"So that devil splashed Wedding Gift on him?" Nyota said.

Vulrak finished, "And kicked him out. Since then, I think that he has been embarrassed about it, because there has been tension between us. The tension was not present when we were sharing Zaina. The tension came after the oil incident. If you're wondering, I had to pull my arm out of socket to get him out of there. The physical pain and the adrenaline cancels out the effect of the oil. He claims he never would have done anything like that for me, but he's a friend and he's your brother…I was wrong to bring it up the way that I did, but I am just so tired of everything, right now, Nyota." She tilted her head. Vulrak never used her name. Tonight was proving to be a rather emotional night, and Spock was nowhere to be found to help her endure it.

Vulrak continued, "I am tired of going back and forth with Toimu. I am tired of taking abuse from Styik. I am tired of being there for you more than your husband and watching you retire for the evening with _him_ every night. And I am tired of people mentioning Tirza around me, like she is nothing, and acting like because I am Vulcan that I can just shut off everything that I feel about her and the way that I think of her. Also, when I told Zaina, about the fantasies... I would like for you to understand, I did not mean for it to become a trashy idea. I happen to care greatly for both you and Tirza, and the thought of you two together is not one that I have with malicious intent, and not one that I have allowed to affect my responsibilities over your guard, or my level of command beneath Spock." Vulrak placed both of his hands on his forehead and said, "But, I am tired of Spock, in general. Spock should be here. I should not." He began to walk away, but Nyota gasped and Vulrak turned around. "What is it?"

"The boys! Something has happened." She rushed back into the house, feeling excitement coursing through her that she knew was not her own, as nothing she was doing had been cause for any excitement. Vulrak rushed in behind her.

The first thing Nyota saw was her boys, both smiling, excitedly. The second thing she saw was Ashaki, smiling right back at them. "Mama!" She said, nearly losing her balance as her knees weakened. Vulrak helped her walk over to her mother.

Toimu looked confused as he finished wrapping his foot. "What about Mama?" He asked Nyota. He looked over at Ashaki as she stood up, placing the two boys to stand as she did. Now he cried out, "Mama!" He limped over to her and reached her just as Nyota did and they both hugged her.

Ashaki sighed and asked, "Has anyone been walking me? My legs feel stiff, but they work, so, someone has been making sure that I move around."

"I've been walking you around, Mama." Toimu said proudly. She smiled warmly at him.

Nyota laughed and said, "I have to contact Baba and tell him to come home right away, before you go back."

"She isn't going back, Mother. Sytar and I have healed her." Styik said.

She smiled softly at him and told him, "I am going to contact your Grandfather Mwinyi." She pulled out her communicator and walked slightly over to the side. Styik picked up Sytar and walked over to her.

When she finished speaking with Mwinyi, Styik said softly, "Mother, I realize that it is difficult to believe, but Grandmother Ashaki is healed. She is not temporarily mended. Arev revealed it to me, that tonight, she would be healed."

"Arev?" Nyota repeated, looking at the wolf and Ashaki as Vulrak introduced the two of them. Nyota kneeled in front of Styik and asked, "How did Arev reveal it to you?"

"Arev communicates with me in a way similar to how Sytar does. I did not realize that I couldn't do it alone. I needed Sytar with me to reverse the accident. Mother, this will make no sense to you, but it was my hate that made her that way, damaged her... and it was my hate at it's strongest. I needed to touch her with my love at its strongest, and I could not share that without Sytar."

"I understand. Your love for your brother is your love at its strongest, but what makes you think that means that she is permanently fixed?" Nyota asked. She just did not wish to get her hopes up about the situation.

"I already told you that Arev revealed it to me, but apparently, you do not believe me. Apparently, you do not believe _in _me." He looked at the floor.

Nyota shook her head and said, "That is not the case. I am just trying to figure out what to tell your father. The information that I accept is not logical enough for him." She opened her communicator and said, "Spock."

"Is there a problem, Nyota?" Spock asked.

"No. Something wonderful has happened. You should be here." She said. She had a feeling that this would not be enough.

"What has happened?" Spock asked. He seemed uninterested.

"Styik and Sytar have managed to awaken my mother. Vulrak and Toimu are here, and Baba and Dr. T'Priu are on the way. You should come too." Nyota suggested.

"I have important business here, Nyota. I have witnessed Ashaki be mended before. While it is impressive that Styik would be the one to perform the process, you must keep in mind that he has overly sensitive telepathic abilities. It is interesting that he learned the technique so early, but it does not warrant that I leave the laboratory, during a crucial scientific observation." Nyota saw the disappointed look on Styik's face and it hurt her deeply.

Her voice was low, but it was stern. Letting her down was one thing, but letting down the boys was another, and she was not willing to allow it. "Spock, Styik wants you to be here. I want you here."

"Nyota, wants are irrelevant." Spock replied.

Now, she snapped, "You mean OUR wants are irrelevant. If Sarek wanted you here, you would be here."

Spock answered, calmly, "My father would not attempt to pry me away from important matters to suit something as frivolous as want, Nyota."

She took a deep breath, became angry and stated, "If you do not come, my feelings for you will change."

"I suggest that you try to understand the illogical nature of your request." She could hardly believe the eveness in his tone, even him, at a time like this. Not only had Styik come back home last night, but it was possible that her mother was officially back after over a year of living in a catatonic state. The fact that Spock would not come to be with her as she processed all of these things cut her very deeply.

"I may not come home tonight." She replied and shut her communicator.

Styik sighed and held out his hand to collect the device from her, "You used the wrong emotion to try to get him here."

"What do you mean?" She asked, absentmindedly handing the communicator to the boy.

He opened it and said, "Father, did something happen?"

"Styik, your mother told me about your accomplishment. You have done well. I will not be able to attend the gathering." Spock replied.

Styik suggested, "I think that you should try. Mother seems upset and Vulrak has had chocolate. It seems not to be a good combination, as you realize their closeness and fondness of each other." Nyota reached for the communicator, but Styik twisted to avoid her confiscation. "And she is very emotional right now. I am worried about what might happen if you are not here. V'tosh katur men generally find passionate human women irresistible in times of vulnerability."

"I will be there shortly, Son." Spock replied and Styik shut the communicator. He handed it back to Nyota.

She said, "You lied to your father."

"Ambassador Spock would call it implying." Styik answered.

"Do not use your father's jealousy to manipulate him."

"If I learned anything from Sybok, one must use the negative emotions to manipulate; it is a point that you have just seen proven." Styik answered, evenly. Sytar was not reacting with discord, therefore, Nyota assumed that he had no disagreements with his brother.

She made her thoughts clear. "I don't want you manipulating him at all."

"I will never understand your propensity to defend his feelings even when he has just clearly disregarded yours." Styik said. Nyota looked at the emerald eyed boy with black and gray hair and the golden baby with curly black hair, which he held. These were her sons, and she loved them. She would do anything for them, and the fact that they seemed to genuinely believe that their father did not care about her feelings saddened her.

Ashaki looked at them and asked, "Are you going to spend time with me, or not?"

Mwinyi held Ashaki in his arms and looked at his watch, again. The family was all seated in a circle, some in chairs, some on the floor and talking about subjects that Spock did not find remotely interesting or necessary. He was seated in a meditation pose with Sytar asleep on his shoulder. Styik was next to him, laying on Arev's back and Arev was asleep, as well. Nyota was on the other side of Spock, with her legs draped over him and leaning back against Vulrak, who was seated in a similar fashion as Spock. Spock noticed that Nyota was leaning against Vulrak, and she sat up, for the seventh time, and leaned forward to put her forward on Spock's free shoulder. She was sleepy, but she did not want to leave, for fear that she would return and her mother would be in a vegetative state.

"Nyota, we should leave, now. You are clearly in need of rest, the hour is quite late and the children both have need of rest, as well." Spock informed her.

Styik stated, "I am fine."

Ashaki said, "The boys can stay. You can lay Sytar down in the spare room. Styik can join him when he is ready for bed. I will make them breakfast in the morning." Mwinyi looked at his watch again. Ashaki laughed and said, "Mwinyi, stop looking at that thing. What will you do make a note of how long it took me to go back to that state. Stop worrying about it. Dr. T'Priu said that she could see no sign of the former condition present when she melded with me earlier."

"She also said that did not mean that it was gone." Mwinyi pointed out.

Spock said, "Nyota."

She jumped up from her light doze, then laughed at herself. "Alright, alright... We are going to go, Mama." She pulled herself up from the floor and went to hug her mother and father, for the night.

"Come see me tomorrow, too, Nyota." Ashaki said with a smile. She looked at Spock and said, "Bring me that baby, Spock." He obeyed. They made the arrangements for handling the next day and Spock and Nyota left. As they did, she dared a look at Vulrak, who was still seated on the floor, but was looking at the two of them leave. Spock noticed the look and gently urged Nyota towards the door.

Spock sat at the computer in the bedchamber and glanced at Nyota as she stirred, slightly in her sleep. "Spock." She mumbled. He watched her for a moment. A tiny smile flickered on her face and he sweltered with pride. He enjoyed knowing that she still dreamed of him. He decided to watch her for a moment longer. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and she hugged a pillow tightly beneath her head. The bed sheet covered her only enough to cover the private areas, and left her thighs and shoulders exposed, her shoulders being covered only by her hair and peeking through it when she moved.

He abandoned the computer. His Nyota was far too beautiful to simply leave there, in that state. He wanted to touch her, now. Spock gently brushed the hair away from her shoulders and stroked a thumb across one of them, then kissed both. She smiled in her sleep. Spock climbed into the bed with his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He held her closely to him and buried his face in the back of her neck. Eventually, he went to sleep.

_Spock turned to see a deep red fluid seeping through the cerulean colored dress that Nyota wore and he noticed the knife in her side. He looked up and saw Livingston, with a crazed smile on his face, then he did not see much else but red. Before he could think to try to calm himself, to subdue or render the man unconscious, he had Livingston's collar clenched in his fist and his other fist was pummeling his face. Livingston laughed at him, which only made him angrier._

"_She's going to die!" The crazed scientist kept repeating through his beating, until he was too incoherent to speak any further. Spock threw him against the wall and slammed the back of his head into to the wall, repeatedly, all the while the images of Nyota and this monster __**together **__flooded his thoughts. The thought of Livingston's hands and lips on __**his**__ Nyota just fanned the flames. _

_The thought of Nyota __**wanting **__this man made Spock hate him. For a moment, he did not even think about the fact that she had been assaulted, that she could be dying. He failed at his logic. He failed at self control. He slammed Livingston to the ground, where he fell near Nyota, covered in his own blood and he kicked him away from her. Then, he noticed Nyota. She had lost far more blood than he should have allowed her to lose. For his momentary lack of control, he could lose __**her **__and the thought suddenly terrified him..._

Spock awoke with a start, which caused Nyota to jump up as well. She quickly cupped his face and asked, "What? What is it?" She looked into his eyes and he shut them tightly and pulled her close to him. She pressed his head to where he was laying on her shoulder and said, "Tell me, Spock, please? What is the problem?"

He spoke calmly and without any negative emotion, whatsoever as he said, "I could have lost you on Torvon III. I lost control and as a result, I nearly lost you." She squeezed him in her arms, not knowing how to respond.

She decided on, "Spock, I am still here and still yours. I will belong to you until I am dead."

"The thought of you being dead is not one which I wish to dedicate time to. I..." He simply squeezed her. After a moment, he let go of her and said, "I apologize for my outburst." He stood up and walked away from the bed.

"Spock, don't..." She began, and he paused to look at her. She said, "Don't shut off your emotions. Let me help you handle them. Show me how you feel."

He stared at her for a moment longer, then walked away as he said, "I have already shown you too much." Nyota climbed out of the bed and went after Spock.

She rushed into the hallway and said, "Spock." Spock turned to see her standing in only a sheer fragment of cloth, then Vulrak's door opened. Spock turned to see Vulrak look at Nyota.

Vulrak did not seem bothered by the fact that Nyota was not dressed and actually walked over to her to check on her. Spock rushed over towards him and Nyota intercepted him. She placed her hands on Spock's chest and said, "Come back into the room." She then looked at Vulrak and said, "Please leave us." Vulrak nodded and went back into his room. Nyota cupped Spock's face and said, "Spock." When she touched his face, she saw images of herself with Vulrak and felt the rage that this image created within Spock. She startled and removed her hands from his face.

"Is that what you wished for? Did you wish to see that, Nyota?" He asked, his tone sounded clear, but she had already felt the fury inside of him. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his head. "Is this what you wish for me to share with you?" She felt anger, discomfort, sorrow, jealousy, guilt... she could not find one positive emotion, until, just beneath it all, as though everything else had branched out from it and suffocated it like roots, love.

She felt it, trying to be free, being more powerful than any of the other emotions, but not strong enough to conquer them all on its own. She felt her heart pound and swell. She thought about her love, now. Her love for Spock, her love for Styik and Sytar, her love for the people on the Enterprise and her family, and then she thought about Spock's love for her. How it made her feel when he shared with her, how it made her feel to hear him declare his love, to see him show his emotion, no matter how bad, and she felt nothing but love for him, after a while. She could no longer feel any of the bad emotions coming from him, but only love between the two of them. She stared at him and asked, "You shut me off, didn't you? You have brought back up your shield."

He stared back at her and said, "No. You have changed what I was feeling."

"You let me." She said, then added, "Thank you."

"Certainly, this is a situation in which I must give you gratitude." Spock commented.

"If you really want to express some gratitude, share it with Styik. He taught me something about love tonight that I thought I knew, but just realized that I had forgotten."

"What is that?" Spock wondered.

"That it can conquer all. He healed Mama with it."

"It is undetermined that Ashaki is healed." Spock reminded her. She nodded her head, but her hopes were already up.

She took Spock's hand and said, "Come back to bed, and if you find yourself having a nightmare, let me love you through the pain." He sighed and nodded his head, feeling more at peace with himself than he had been in months.


	24. Chapter 24

**Jealousy Moves About**

Spock awoke before the sun came up, as usual. Nyota was asleep, with her hair braided into two long braids and her face buried in her pillow. He snuggled closely to her and kissed her shoulder. She moaned his name and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I want another child."

"We certainly can work on that, Nyota." He said, pushing closer to her, to kiss her on the lips.

She shook her head and said, "Not right now, we can't. I have to get up and get the ones ready that we already have. Styik is still taking extra lessons, since he missed all of that time during his kahs'wan, and because Tirza wants him to be finished by the time she has to go into the caves to have her child. Plus, Navid will be here, early this morning and I promised to meet him at the Embassy for breakfast, before I go to work." She kissed Spock on the forehead and leaped out of bed.

Spock stared at her as she began to gather her clothing. She went into the lavatory and started the shower. Moments later, she peeked out, not wearing a thing and suggested, "But, I may need help washing my back." Spock tilted his head, slightly, then arose from the bed.

When he walked into the lavatory, she was pinning her two braids up, so that they would not get wet, he knew. She had no intention of washing her hair this shower. Sometimes, she skipped washing her hair, and when she did, she desired for it not to get wet, insisting that water would negatively affect the texture of her hair. Spock made a mental note not to wet her hair, if he could help it. She stepped into the shower as he undressed. When he finished, he stepped into the shower, as well.

Nyota pushed several buttons on the shower. She loved this shower, because it had dials for perfumed oils, the shower head switched to different levels of pressure for massages, and it also played music. Nyota had insisted that Spock bring the entire shower system with them and connect it when they returned to the ship. A song began to play, and oils began to splash onto Nyota. She faced Spock and gathered him into her arms to kiss him. Her body was slippery to his touch, but tender. She nibbled on his ear and said, "I lied about needing my back washed. I just want you in here with me, and inside of me."

"I presumed as much, Nyota." Spock answered, and set her against the shower wall, with her legs spread around him. She moaned as he entered her and she squeezed him tightly. Spock looked her directly in the eyes as he thrust inside of her. She looked back at him, most passionately. She wished that this could last forever, but she knew that he would make certain that he drove her to pleasure quickly, as he would not wish to be responsible for her being late to any appointments.

As Nyota unbraided her hair and teased it a bit to make the locks fall down in wavy curls, Spock studied her. "Why is Navid coming to New Vulcan?"

Nyota smirked, slightly as she rubbed some natural oil cream in the palm of her hand to rub into her hair for sheen.

She answered, "He has some business here. You know how the Efrosians are always dealing with Vulcans on New Vulcan, for something or another."

He answered, "I also know that Navid did not become nearly as interested in Efrosian-Vulcan dealings until after you became stationed on the planet." She colored her lips a glossy plum color and shook her head, in disbelief, but did not respond. Spock was still studying her. "You appear to be making yourself more presentable than usual."

"I generally try to make myself presentable, Spock." She said. She turned around, walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "And no matter how presentable I make myself to go out into the world, I belong to you." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him, "I have to get moving." She rushed into the nursery to get the baby ready.

Spock entered the nursery and said, "I will handle him, Nyota. You are already running late."

"Oh, thank you, Love. Make sure Styik gets to Tirza promptly, too. Vulrak is in New Hope, organizing that Innovative Inventions Convention thing, so Arev is escorting me to and from my appointments, today." She gave him another kiss on the cheek, grabbed her bag and left the bedroom.

Spock looked at Sytar, still sleeping and smiled, slightly. There was no need to wake him. He looked so peaceful, and Spock did not need to go into the Embassy until much later.

Sarek asked Spock, "Has Styik completed his learning bowl exercises for the day?"

"He has. He is currently on a meditative journey. Since his kahs'wan, he is no longer in need of me as his pihlora, and has taken to meditation more frequently than before. He has not used his emotional modulator since then, either." Spock said, holding Sytar on his arm, as he did.

"You sound proud." Sarek said.

Spock tried not to sound too defensive as he said, "Did I, Father? I assure you it was not my intention..."

"I did not mean it to be insulting, Spock." Sarek said, with a slightly amused look. "It is difficult for a Vulcan not to be proud when his son does well, and even more difficult not to sound proud when he is." Spock nodded his head, slightly, in agreement. Sytar smiled and touched Spock's cheek. Sarek added, "A short increment of time will pass before this one proves to make that task even more difficult than Styik does." Spock looked at Sytar, who actually nodded his little head at Spock. Sarek tilted his own head at the child and asked, "When is Sytar going to be given his first haircut?" Sytar touched his own soft, curly afro upon hearing this question.

Spock sighed and answered, "His mother seems to be in control of that decision, and as of now, has decided that perhaps we will allow his hair to continue to grow. She enjoys being able to comb it into what she calls a "puff"." Sarek stared at Spock with no expression on his face, but Spock still found himself explaining, "I have been trying not to challenge her illogical ideas, as long as they are not detrimental. Certainly, it would make sense for our son to have his hair cut, but it will not endanger anyone if it is not cut." Sarek continued to stare at Spock. It made Spock uncomfortable, and he changed the subject to that of New Vulcan politics.

As they continued to talk, Styik suddenly broke into Spock's consciousness, alarmed and quite unsettled. _Father! _He called out to him. Spock tilted his head and announced, "Something is wrong with Styik." Both he and Sarek rushed towards the mansion, and went into Styik's room. Styik wore a nervous face as he stared at his monitor. Spock and Sarek approached the computer and saw a face that they would never have expected to see on an incoming transmission... Sybok. He was laying back, and appeared to be unconscious. There was green blood flowing from his head. There was a Nyota clone seated near him, holding a crying Suzak on her lap. Suzak held her tightly, with his face buried in her neck.

The Nyota clone said, "This transmission is for the prototype, Nyota. I hope that it finds you in time. The planet that we have been on has gone into civil war. I do not know if we will survive, here, as Sybok has been attacked. The other twelve are here, but not with us. I wish to surrender to you, myself and Sybok, as well as the child. I have sent the coordinates of where we currently are to you. I hope that you can get to us, in time. Suzak is very afraid, and I wish for nothing to happen to him. Generally, I await Sybok's orders, but he is currently..." She glanced at Sybok, then looked back to the screen and finished, "currently, unavailable." Suzak sobbed as he clung even tighter to her and something exploded outside of where they were. The boy cried out, and she ended the transmission.

Spock looked at Sarek, who simply whispered, "Sybok."

Styik turned in his seat and asked, "Are you going to get them, Father?"

"It is not my responsibility to do so. I am going to alert Starfleet Command and send them a copy of this transmission and said coordinates, and leave this in their authority." Spock answered evenly.

Styik said, "What if that takes too long? Suzak could be killed." The child's voice was even, but Spock could sense his worry.

Spock placed a hand on him and said, "Please, do not allow yourself to worry, Styik. I will take every logical step necessary to ensure that your cousin is rescued."

Styik reached for Sytar and said, "Leave him with me, and you hurry. Get Suzak out of that place."

As Sarek and Spock made their way to the transport to go to the Embassy, Spock asked Sarek, "Do you believe the transmission to be authentic?"

"Sybok has been known to utilize the crafts of deception for personal gain." Sarek answered, "It would be logical of us not to attempt to make any assumptions that the transmission is authentic, nor fabricated. What we can be sure of is the fact that whatever the case, we now know the location of your half brother, and we can now give that information to the appropriate agents for obtaining him."

As they rode in the transport, Sarek studied Spock. "You seem concerned, Spock."

Spock admitted, "Sybok assisted Nyota and I in our escape from the prison on Torvon III."

"Unless my memory is failing me, Sybok also assisted you in being taken captive into the prison." Sarek pointed out, bluntly.

"Are you suggesting that I should resent him?" Spock asked, genuinely curious.

Sarek replied, "Resentment is illogical. I am merely stating facts, in order to help you to realize that sympathy is also illogical. What is logical is the exact plan which you shared with Styik."

"The Federation does not get involved in civil wars. If the area is too hostile, they will send no one in to obtain the fugitive." Spock said.

Sarek studied Spock for a moment, and although there was no expression on his face, Sarek presumed and announced, "You are concerned about the child."

"I am very concerned about my nephew." Spock confessed.

"I am concerned, as well. However, we must not allow our concern interfere with our logic. If Suzak is to be brought out of the situation, there are appropriate agents to do so."

Styik was lead to believe that Sarek did not raise Sybok. Sybok deceived Styik when he was his child, and Spock was likely to believe that he would do the same to Suzak. Styik had been quite surprised to learn that Sybok's mother was a Vulcan princess, and withdrew to her palace after Sybok's birth. He did not even believe Spock when he informed him that when the princess died, Sarek and Amanda took Sybok in and raised him. He asked Spock if he had been old enough to actually remember this, or if it was something which Sarek had told him. Spock had in fact been old enough to remember, and shared the memories that he had of Sybok with Styik. It made Styik hate Sybok even more. Sybok had lied to him, and Styik hated being lied to. Spock hated the thought of Sybok lying to Suzak in such a way that he may harbor ill feelings towards him or anyone else in the family.

Nyota tilted her head when one of the Vulcans in the transmissions room called her name and said, "You have a transmission being forwarded to you from the electronic address listed as your son's."

She stared at the Vulcan for a moment, then said, "I will open it in my office."

"Yes, Lieutenant." The Vulcan woman said.

Nyota walked into her adjacent office and opened the transmission. She felt her heart sink as she watched it. Seeing Suzak, in his condition. She quickly flipped open her communicator and said, "Spock," in a low voice.

He replied, "Lt. Uhura, I am on my way to the Embassy, right now, along with my father. I presume that you have received word of the transmission sent to Styik."

"He forwarded it to me. Please, keep me in the loop, Commander."

"I shall do so, Lieutenant." He replied.

When the screen came on, Spock was staring at Captain Kirk and the bridge crew of the Enterprise. They were being sent to the mysterious planet on which the Nyota clone had sent the coordinates to, to retrieve Sybok, any clones that they would find, and the child, Suzak. Knowing that it would be Kirk who was sent on this particular mission gave Spock an at ease mind. he knew that if anyone would take extra care in finding Suzak, it would be Captain James T. Kirk.

Kirk smiled politely at Spock when he saw the Vulcan standing before his own screen, with his hands clasp together behind his back. Kirk promised, "Mr. Spock, it is a pleasure to see you again, alive and in good health. I hope that our current exchange is one that will be followed very soon with another extremely pleasant exchange."

"It is my hope that the starship has a successful mission." Spock stated.

Kirk informed him, very shortly, a landing party will be beaming down to the surface of the planet which you gave us the coordinates for. It appears to be a very hostile environment, so Starfleet Command has given us an interval of fours hours in which to attempt to bring in the fugitive in question and any of the clones of Lt, Uhura. I have shown the image of the toddler that you sent me to all of the security personnel, and they will all be on the look out for him."

"Thank you, Captain."

"When we find the kid, I am going to see to it that he gets back to you and your family, before we go anywhere else, okay?"

"That would be against protocol." Spock reminded Kirk.

"Not _my _protocol." Kirk answered with a grin, and ended the transmission.

At the appropriate time, Nyota rushed into Spock's office and asked, "Has there been any word back from the Enterprise yet?" She still had her ear piece in, and was still officially supposed to be working, but she had taken a break and left one of the others in charge in her absence. Spock was staring at the screen. When he did not answer, she knew that the answer was no. She sighed and walked over to him and looked at the screen, too.

When she came to stand next to him, Spock said, "It has been four hours, fourteen minutes and twenty seven seconds. The Enterprise's mission is officially over, by the orders of Starfleet Command."

"The captain will stay until he finds what he is looking for, even if it takes him six hours, and I am sure that he will find some way to charm his way out of trouble." Spock turned to look at her, and she saw the refutation die in his throat when he saw her. The sunlight was in the room in such a way that she appeared to be glowing in it and her smile was radiant and promising. He did not know what the promise was, but he was inclined to believe in it. She leaned closer to him and they kissed. He needed her to be close to him. He had began to worry about the others, in that hostile environment. He had begun to worry about Suzak and even about Sybok...

"I will never get used to seeing that," they heard Kirk's voice interrupt their time. Spock and Nyota both quickly restored their own calm.

Spock placed his hands behind his back and said, "You are precisely sixteen minutes and forty two point..."

"We were making an entrance, Mr. Spock." Kirk cut Spock off.

Nyota now said, "I take it that you would not leave the planet without our nephew, Captain?"

"Hello to you too, Lt. Uhura." Kirk said, with a smile. She smiled, but she was so anxious that she thought that she would pass out if he did not quickly answer the question in the back of her mind.

Kirk smirked at her and said, "We had an extremely successful, yet eventful mission. Our top priority is getting Sybok and the six clones that we were able to find on the planet back into Federation authority, then, we will see what steps are needed in order to get the child back to you."

"My father will handle all of those arrangements, Captain." Spock said.

Kirk nodded and said, "Very well, Mr. Spock." He rubbed his neck a bit and said, "Those clones are fighters."

"What will they do with them?" Nyota asked.

"I have no idea. But, they will be turned over to Starfleet Command. There are others still out there, somewhere. We only got six of the alleged thirteen that were there, and of course our good old buddy, Sybok."

"How is he?" Nyota asked.

"Unconscious, and I have every intention of keeping him that way, the entire trip." Kirk answered. "Mr. Spock, get back to me on the particulars of getting the child back home safely. Kirk, out."

When Sarek entered the mansion with Suzak walking next to him, Styik quickly rushed to the child and picked him up from the floor. Suzak hugged him tightly. Styik smiled and asked, "Do you want to see your cousin? Both of you have grown in size since the last time you saw each other." He carried Suzak to the couch, where Sytar was seated and began to speak with both of them.

Spock, Nyota, Ambassador Spock, and Tirza all made their way to Sarek.

"Does he seem to be alright?" Nyota asked. She knew that the others were concerned, too, but also that she would be the only one not Vulcan enough to show it.

"He seems to be well, Daughter." Sarek answered. She let out a sigh of relief, then Sarek added, "He does seem to have become rather attached to his father, however. He has asked for him, many times, and Sybok is here, on the planet."

Now, Nyota gasped, and the other Vulcans stared at Sarek. Sarek explained, "The elders decided that Sybok is too dangerous, and too powerful to leave in the hands of anyone other than Vulcan authorities. He is being held in the chamber, where he will stay for the remainder of his Federation sentence."

Nyota asked, "Weren't his previous actions punishable by death?"

"The Federation has not considered his actions punishable by death, as he has not technically been the direct cause of any deaths." Sarek answered.

"But, he controlled the minds of others, who in turn killed, and..."

Spock interrupted her argument to remind her, "My father did not carry out the sentencing, Nyota. He is merely sharing with us Sybok's fate."

She sighed and said, "I know. I guess that I am just trying to understand the logic in this sentencing."

"Perhaps there is none." Spock replied. He looked at his father and the two of them began to walk together, towards the patio. Ambassador Spock followed. Tirza and Nyota stood, watching them go. Tirza turned around and walked back into the living room, where she sat down in one of the chairs and resumed creating new questions for Styik's lesson plans.

Nyota watched Styik make Sytar laugh and make Suzak smile, in spite of himself, only for a moment, before joining the Vulcan males on the patio. They became silent when she walked outside. She laughed at this, and said, "Do not stop speaking, on account of me. After all, Spock and I are married, we're connected as one, so anything that can be said to him..." She allowed the statement to finish itself.

Spock was the one to announce, "We are discussing whether or not Sybok should be allowed visitations from Suzak." She stared at him, dumbly, for a moment, then shook her head and made a confused face. She assumed that she had clearly misheard the words. Certainly, three logical Vulcans were not actually considering what he had just said they were considering.

"You were discussing whether or not you will allow a psychotic, sadistic Vulcan with finely tuned mental powers the opportunity to visit with a child whom he has already traumatized?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." Spock stated.

"Why?" She asked, not even the least bit concerned of her tone.

"Suzak has a bond with Sybok. They are father and son, and to keep them apart may hurt the child, mentally." Sarek stated. He also included, "While Sybok is under the watch of the elders, his mental capabilities will not be sufficient in doing anything that could harm Suzak, nor will he be able to escape." She frowned, but knew that ultimately, she had nothing to do with the decision. Ultimately, it would be Sarek's decision, and he seemed to have already decided. "Daughter, there may be hope for Sybok. The elders may be able to help him find his way back to logic, or at least away from the Vulcan he has become, and in that event, is it not logical for him to be allowed to see his own son?" Sarek asked.

"I guess, if there is no harm that can be done, and you are sure of this?"

"If Sybok attempts to try anything rash, he will immediately be mentally punished, by far more powerful elders." Spock said. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, then..." She shrugged her shoulders again and went back inside.

"I am not certain exactly what that meant, but I believe that she was making an attempt to let us know that she supports the decision." Spock said to the two elders on the patio.

Nyota gathered Suzak onto her lap when she sat on the couch and he laid against her chest and whispered, "Missed you." She smiled and held him tightly. Suzak said softly, "Sing," and Nyota did so.

Sytar frowned at them and tried to squeeze his way in between the two of them, but Styik stopped him and touched his fingertips. "Let him, Sytar. He needs it, right now, okay?"

"Mine!" Sytar said, reaching towards Nyota. Styik grabbed him, firmly and said, "Stop," in a stern voice. Sytar did stop and simply frowned at Styik. "Share with him. You share with me." Sytar touched Styik's fingertips to show him two pictures: One of Spock, Nyota, Styik and himself, and another of Suzak, Sybok, and Ravalan.

Styik took a deep breath and showed an image of his own – one of himself, Sybok and his mother, Taavik. He told him mentally, _"I am only your brother because they took me in. You share with me... Suzak is your own blood, surely you can share with him." _

Now, Sytar tightly hugged Styik and said, "Mine." Suzak got down from Nyota's lap and began to walk out of the common room. Nyota asked, "Where are you going, Suzak?"

He paused and looked at her, then answered, "Sleep."

He continued out of the room, and she got up to follow him, but Styik handed her the baby and said, "I will look after him." Sytar began to kick, a little and Nyota started at his behavior.

"Sytar, what is wrong with you?"

"Takes after father." Styik answered as he followed the toddler towards the room that he used to share with Ravalan.

Nyota tilted her head, completely confused, then she asked, "What is your brother talking about?" She knew that Sytar would not show her an image. He only did so when Styik was there, between them, but he did allow her to feel an emotion, she was shocked, and a bit afraid, as she knew it all too well from connecting with Spock... the baby was jealous.

She carried him out to his father and said, "Spock, I do not know how to tell you this..."

He tilted his head, and asked, "May I?" as he reached for her face. She nodded. Spock connected with her face in the traditional manner as Sarek and Ambassador Spock watched curiously, then he withdrew his hand. He looked at Sytar and reached for him. Sytar went to his father, hesitantly. "I shall exchange with him." Spock said. Nyota knew that she looked completely confused. Sytar was eleven months old, what could Spock say to him? She went back inside and watched as Spock took a seat with Sytar on his lap. Ambassador Spock and Sarek followed her into the mansion.

Sarek went on his way, heading for his own private quarters, while Ambassador Spock paused at Nyota and leaned in to ask her, "What is wrong with Sytar?"

"He is jealous of Suzak." Nyota said, embarrassed to even have to admit it out loud.

Ambassador Spock smiled, slightly and said, "Well, Spock certainly is the best candidate for helping him deal with the issue of jealousy." Nyota glanced over her shoulder at Tirza and noticed that Tirza was glancing up, sporadically at the two of them.

Nyota joked, "When he's done with him, maybe he could have a talk with her." Now, Tirza stared at her. She looked at Tirza, then turned to face Ambassador Spock and lowered her head, "She heard me, didn't she?"

"I am sure that she did." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I would apologize to her, but it might insult her further. I was only joking. She should know that she has nothing to be jealous about." She ventured another look at Tirza and noticed that she was now looking towards her computer, again, but she wore a slightly amused expression.

Ambassador Spock looked at Tirza, now and smiled, slightly. He said, "She needs reminders, from time to time. Tirza, perhaps we should retire to our quarters." he said it in the same tone of voice in which he had been speaking and Tirza arose, with her computer, confirming for Nyota that the Vulcan woman could hear her just fine from her position.

Tirza walked over to the two of them, and looked at Nyota, "Good night, Lady Nyota." She said. Nyota gave her an awkward smile and Ambassador Spock and Tirza headed up the stairs, next to each other.

It felt extremely late to Nyota when she headed down the hallway to search for Spock. She was wrapped up in a bathrobe, wearing slippers and had a bandana around her head. She found him, still out on the patio with the baby and she went outside, "Spock, it is incredibly late, what are you doing out here?"

"Spending time with our son." He replied. She looked at Sytar. The boy was sound asleep.

She looked exhausted and a bit annoyed as she observed, "He is sleeping, Spock."

"I am aware." Spock replied. "He is also, dreaming, Nyota."

"What about?"

"About how important he is, not only to you and I, not only to his brother, but to this family and to the crew of the ship that he is about to live on. It seemed necessary. He will learn of how pleased everyone was when he was born, of his Grandfather's intentions of giving him most of what is his, someday, and he will realize that he is loved, no matter who else is in our lives."

She gave him a somewhat sympathetic smile and informed him, "You have hardly managed to get that one through your head, but you think that he will?"

"Children are more susceptible than adults, even with Vulcans."

She laughed, lightly, reached for his hand and said, "Come to bed."

"He is coming with us." Spock said.

She smiled brightly now, and pulled him along, back into the mansion, and they held hands, all the way back into the bedroom, where Sytar did lay, right in between both of them. They both rested with a hand upon his body, and as Spock said, the boy did dream.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonded**

"The time that you have selected to awaken is now." The Vulcan alarm clock system sounded. Nyota's eyes fluttered. Generally, she was not awaken by the alarm. Generally, she was already awake by the time it made its one announcement. She sat up, and looked around the room. The sun was already out. This was not supposed to be so. Usually, she was up for hours before now. She stood up and opened her blinds, to allow some of the sunlight to come in. She walked over to the intercom, pressed the button and said, "Please, bring me tea."

"Yes, Lady Uhura." A Vulcan servant responded, then asked, "Do you require sustenance, as well?"

"No, thank you. Just tea." Nyota replied. She looked out of the window and saw High Vulcan guards walking the grounds and Arev settled in the courtyard as though it were his own lounge. She smiled at the animal and it looked up at her and gave her a slight bow. She loved that wolf. She would miss him. he was wonderful with the children and Styik was extremely fond of him.

Styik had decided he would return to the ship with his family, stating, "I would not feel comfortable staying here while my family is out there, not yet. You will need me." The last statement seemed to be directed towards Nyota, and he looked right at Arev, directly after stating it. It made her wonder if the animal had revealed something to him, but she did not ask him about it.

Styik would miss Arev, she knew it, but Vulrak had promised to look after the animal. It was not that he needed looking after, but Vulrak knew that Styik would wish to know of Arev's condition from time to time. Suzak would not be coming with them aboard the ship. He would remain in Sarek's home under the care of his Vulcan relatives, where he would be able to regularly visit with his father. As Nyota looked outside, she saw that both Styik and Suzak were outside. Styik was working on his computer and Suzak was playing with some type of electronic Vulcan "toy", that Nyota herself did not fully understand how to operate.

Spock was outside, as well. She wondered what he was doing out there, and not at the Embassy, where she thought that he would be by this time. He and his father were walking and talking, and as though Spock felt her watching him from the window, he turned to look directly at her. His lips curled slightly at the corners and she gave him a bright smile back. Now, Sarek looked up at her, as well, noticing that he had lost his son's attention. Sarek's slight smile seemed even more of a smile than Spock's. Nyota waved her fingers at them, which earned her small head nods, then she left the window.

Today would be her first of three days off of work, before her family would be returning to the Enterprise, on the third day, and she intended to do a lot before getting back into a lifestyle where she could be working more hours than doing anything else, even vital things. She wondered if she would have the same type of workload now that she had two children and one of them was only one... well, about to be one.

That was another thing! She had much to do to get ready for Sytar's first birthday. She quickly rushed into the lavatory. Her mother expected her to stop by and retrieve her for a journey into New Hope, and she probably had a dozen transmissions in waiting already behind her late rise.

Nyota washed up, parted her hair down the middle, and braided her hair into two long braids. When she came from the lavatory, her tea was waiting on the nightstand. She made herself a cup of tea, but before she could take a sip, she heard Sytar calling, "Up. Up." She smiled, sighed, placed her cup down, and headed for the nursery. He laughed as soon as he saw her enter the room.

She said cheerily, "My big boy is up. Ready to get out of the crib, huh?" He nodded, happily and she picked him up from his crib. Sytar greeted her with a kiss on the lips. Every since Ashaki's awakening, Sytar had become what Nyota described as "lip friendly". Ashaki was a very kissy-face type woman and apparently, her trait rubbed off on the baby, because for the past month, or so, he had been kissing everyone that he loved and even blowing kisses at strangers.

With his tiny hands, he cupped his mother's face and said, "Pot." She nodded and placed him to stand on the floor. He tottered over to his tiny little stall and went into it to use the little potty. When he was done, he said, "Fush," to voice command the flush of the small toilet.

Nyota called out, "FL-ush," enunciating the word for him.

"Fuh-lush." He repeated and giggled at the flushing noise. "All done!" He cheered. He came running, awkwardly over to his mother, reached up for her and said, "Watch."

"Wash." She corrected, picking him up from the floor.

"Watchs." He attempted. She took him to her lavatory, to the sink and helped him wash his hands. When he finished, he announced, "All crean!"

She placed his hands underneath the blow drier and corrected, "Cl-ean."

"Cle-e-e-ean." He sang, repeating the correction.

Nyota dressed herself in a green tube top and a gray ankle length wrap around skirt, then she brushed her son's soft, wild curls back, oiling down the edges and pulled his hair into a little puff at the back of his head. She carried him outside, to the courtyard and saw Vulrak and Tirza talking. Tirza was holding a set of robes, draped over her arms, but was wearing a spaghetti strap dark green sun dress. Nyota knew that she would put the robes on before ever leaving the property, but was still shocked to see her in such an outfit. The Vulcan woman had her hair pulled into a headband and Nyota noticed that her belly looked much larger than it appeared to be when she wore robes.

"Good morning, Lady Tirza. You look beautiful, today. I like that color on you." Tirza's face flickered a bit of annoyance.

She replied, "I would not have selected such a color, nor would I have selected such a form in style, however, my temperature has risen due to my time frame of labor and Vulrak gave this particular dress to me, as a gift. Ambassador Spock found the color pleasing, therefore, I have agreed to wear it. I am soon to go to the caves for my delivery, and I am merely wearing this dress while I await my delivery party."

Nyota smiled and said, "I really wish that I could see her. I'm sure that a baby with you and Spock's genes is going to be beautiful, and I can only imagine how many males will try to secure her as a mate! Does she have a name, yet?"

"Tazar." Tirza replied.

Sytar reached for Tirza and said, "Hold." Tirza fought off a smile, something that Sytar generally caused within her, and reached for the boy.

When he was in her arms, she looked at him and said, very plainly, "It is uncertain when or if I shall see you again, therefore, I must take this time to bid you farewell, Child."

Sytar had become familiar enough with adult Vulcans saying the word "farewell" to respond with, "Bye!" He grabbed Tirza's face in his small hands and joyously kissed her on the cheek. Tirza now found herself smiling slightly. She blinked repeatedly, as she realized that she was in fact smiling, and handed the boy back to his mother.

Nyota gasped and said, "What if you have Tazar on the same day as Sytar's date of birth? That would be kind of neat. If you have her on tomorrow, she and Sytar will be exactly one year apart."

"Kind of neat?" Tirza asked, genuinely confused.

Vulrak translated, "Somewhat pleasing."

Tirza said, "It would be coincidental."

A group of Vulcan women and Ambassador Spock came walking upon them, and Nyota smiled as she gave Tirza a hug. Tirza stiffened in her embrace, and it reminded Nyota of Spock, early on into their relationship and shortly after his emotional treatment. She sighed and let go of the woman. "I will not see you again before I leave, so I hope that all is well for you, until we meet again." Nyota said.

"Live long and prosper, Lady Nyota." Tirza said, offering Nyota the traditional Vulcan salute. Ambassador Spock wrapped a hand around Tirza's lifted hand when he arrived and she looked up at him and _smiled. _A genuine smile, Nyota noted in her mind. Nyota smiled at him too and gave him the salute. He returned the gesture, then helped Tirza into her robes.

Nyota poked Vulrak in his side and said, "I guess now is a good time for us to leave." Vulrak looked concerned about something. Nyota now knew him all too well to let his troubled expression pass. "What's your problem?"

"I can't be sure that this is Ambassador Spock's baby. I never told you this, but Tirza and I were together in the same week that she and he married. That very well could be my child that she is carrying."

"Oh my God... does Ambassador Spock know this?"

"Of course. Tirza keeps no secrets from Ambassador Spock. She..." He whispered, "loves him." He found his voice again and said, "And he loves her, from what I have been able to see. If she has a child, her being his wife... legally the child is his child. We shall see what Tazar looks like, but they will raise her, either way. Ambassador Spock seems to think that if Tirza had been impregnated before they married that they would have sensed Tazar's presence during their bonding ceremony, but the girl would have been too small to have any stream of consciousness, yet. I certainly hope that this daughter is indeed their own, as I do not wish to see another raising my child." Vulrak sighed.

Nyota was speechless. After a while, she found words and they were: "You just never get a break, do you? So... will you at least be involved with her upbringing?"

"I will be guarding her." Vulrak said, almost tragically.

Nyota shook her head and said, "I hope that she isn't yours. That just seems like it would be too hard for you... guarding someone that you love so much, and not being able to love her the way that you really want to, because you know she officially belongs to someone else."

He smirked and said, "I am _sure _that I can handle such a scenario, My Lady." Nyota blushed, laughed, and said, "I'm sure you can handle whatever comes your way, Vulrak. But, for hope's sake, let's just say that she is not going to be yours, she will be Ambassador Spock's baby and whenever you have a baby, it will be with a wife who you love and you and she will raise that child and whatever others come about." Vulrak nodded, feeling slightly better that he had a chance to speak with Nyota, and the fact that he knew that he could trust her with his issue. She asked, "Have you seen _my _Spock?"

"He is walking the grounds, with Sarek." Vulrak answered, "They are..." He thought for a moment, tried to get a sense of where they may be, then replied, "near the courtyard."

She nodded her head and headed that towards the courtyard. When she reached them, Spock turned to see her. He walked a portion of the way to meet her and she wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. "What are you doing still on the grounds?"

"I spent the morning removing my items from my office in the Embassy. My assignment there is complete. My father and I have merely been discussing the formations of the clones. Do you wish to see the development of them?"

"Oh, Spock, I wish that I had time today. Mama and I are supposed to be in New Hope, gathering things for Sytar's birthday party at Mama and Baba's tomorrow..." She gave him a questioning look and he said, "I shall certainly not miss one moment of it." She smiled and Sytar reached for him. Spock accepted his son and the boy kissed him on the cheek.

Nyota asked, "Can you handle watching him today, while Mama and I are gone? Styik will probably take him after he finishes meditating, but..."

"Nyota, I certainly can manage to take care of our son in your absence." Spock said, then pressed his forehead to Nyota's. "My wish is for you to have the opportunity to obtain everything that will suffice for our son's first birthday." She kissed him on the mouth, now. Then, she kissed Sytar on the lips, as well. Sytar waved a hand at her. She waved at Sarek as Spock walked back over to him.

Vulrak and she picked up her mother to go to New Hope. Ashaki had already made a list of places that she had sent transmissions to and questioned for information. She had such high expectations for Sytar's first birthday party, after all, she had missed out on most of his current existence and this was her first grandchild. Nyota glanced at Vulrak when they entered the third building on Ashaki's list and said, "I think that I am sitting the first birthday out. She has everything already situated." Vulrak simply smirked at this.

Since he had a much better memory than Nyota, and was much more familiar with the Vulcan items, he had to tell Ashaki which toys Sytar already had, and which ones that he did not. Nyota ventured towards an area of toys that Vulrak informed her, "Those would be too advanced for Sytar, but maybe more appropriate for Suzak."

Nyota grabbed a few items and said, gently, "Sytar's getting used enough to him being around that he shouldn't have a fit if we buy him some toys, too." Ashaki stared at something for a long period of time before both Nyota and Vulrak walked up behind her and stood. Nyota said, "Mama, I know that one is too advanced."

"It's for Styik." She said, "You are going to be taking the boys away with you in three days, I figured that I should give him a going away present."

"It is not advanced enough." Vulrak informed her. "Styik is far beyond most of the equipment in this place. There is something that you can get him, that I happen to know for a fact that he would desire." Vulrak led her to a counter where he exchanged words with the Vulcan standing there.

Nyota looked at her mother who tilted her head in interest at the exchange. Nyota could not tell what the two Vulcans were saying, and felt a bit ashamed, as she still held the record for being unmatched in zenolinguistics, and she was not familiar with this language, at all. When Ashaki smirked at the Vulcan behind the counter, Nyota stared at her. "Did you understand the exchange?" She asked her mother.

Ashaki nodded her head and responded, "The guy is going to take us to some merchandise that is not on the floor." The Vulcan opened the counter and Vulrak led Nyota and Ashaki behind the counter and the four of them went into another area of the place. Vulrak and the other Vulcan continued to talk, while Ashaki translated, "Apparently, this item that Styik wants is not even on the market, yet, but Vulrak is telling this Vulcan about who Styik is and why it would be beneficial to allot him this item... It is something that was recently introduced at the Innovative Inventions Convention, and it is being studied at the New Vulcan Science Academy."

Nyota tilted her head and asked, "What is it?"

"As of right now, the invention is being studied for potential dangers. The elders seem to believe that the study of it could be abused in possession of an illogical Vulcan. The inventor created it for purposes of good." Ashaki said.

They entered an all white room with a display in the center of it and a dome covering what appeared to be some type of plate. The group approached the object and Nyota whispered, "What is it?"

"It is currently called the Brain of Brains." Vulrak said. Nyota stared at it._ Am I missing something?_ It looked like a plate to her, but the dome opened, and above the plate appeared what looked like a brain to her. "This invention is a brain database and hologram replicator. Every known Federation creature's brain is in the system of this database. It can simulate each brain's functions, each part can be identified by name, with close up images, and the effects of brain damage and other occurrences to the brain can be monitored on it. The most captivating aspect of this invention is the fact that it can exhibit the responses of the brain to Vulcan telepathy, and it was created by a child."

Nyota gasped and looked at him, "How old of a child?"

"A seven year old girl who lives in the institution." Ashaki stated. She smiled and said, "I remember her working on this. I remember Styik watching her work on it, being eager to see her finish it. She showed signs of autism from the age of two, however, Vulcans seem to have always been unable to have autism, therefore her parents believed that her issue was something else, though it has never been figured out." She covered her mouth and said, "She finally finished it."

"How can we obtain it?" Nyota asked. Vulrak looked at the Vulcan, and the Vulcan stared at Ashaki, for a while.

Then, he stated, "You were the den mother. I was led to believe that you faced irreversible damage at the hands of one of the children."

"That same child reversed the damage and he also is the child who wishes to have this invention. I know the girl who made it."

"Are you the care holder of the boy?" The Vulcan asked her. Ashaki looked at Nyota. The Vulcan did too and said, "You are?"

"Yes, my husband Spock and I are Styik's parents." Nyota responded.

The Vulcan intertwined his hands and asked, "Do you believe in fate?" Nyota stared at him, confused.

"I don't know if I believe in fate... and I don't know why you ask."

"Luxtria is autistic. No Vulcan will ever think to marry her in this condition. Perhaps your son can help her as he did the den mother." The Vulcan said.

Nyota smiled and said, "Perhaps."

Ashaki said, "Maybe this invention is not worth the price, Nyota."

Vulrak nodded and said, "I am inclined to agree."

Nyota stated, "I think that Styik would be willing to try help the girl in exchange for getting her invention."

Vulrak took Nyota by the hand and said, "I do not believe that is what he has in mind."

The Vulcan now spoke, saying, "I believe in fate. Is it not curious that your son and my daughter would be in the same facility to be healed when she began this project, and now that it is complete, it is one thing that he would desire to have? Is it not curious that your son has been tormented for his inability to control his emotions, and my daughter has been ridiculed for her inability to communicate her emotions?" Nyota's lip dropped as she finally realized what Vulrak and Ashaki apparently realized moments ago. The Vulcan kept speaking, "And that your son has the ability to heal others of conditions involving the brain in which up to this point we believed could not be healed? You think that this is just an invention that your son may have a bit of fun learning with, but what if it is something that will help your son in becoming the Vulcan he wishes to be? What if Lux can complete your son?"

"My son is complete." Nyota said. She chuckled, uneasy and said, "Look, if we can't get the invention, I understand. I am sorry that we took up your time."

"I would like to meet your son and your husband, My Lady." The Vulcan said.

Nyota took a deep breath and said, "We have no intention of promising our son to anyone."

"A meeting, please... at your convenience. I will bring Lux." The Vulcan said.

Vulrak now guided Nyota and Ashaki out of the area and he asked Nyota, "Are you going to speak to Spock about this?"

"No." She said.

"Nor Styik?" He asked.

"Nor Styik." She confirmed.

"What if he is willing?" Vulrak asked. Now, Nyota spun around and stared at him. "Styik severely wants to have that invention. What if he believes that it is worth being bonded to a girl who no one else is going to ever wish to be bonded to, who he could release later, if he wishes to do so? If I know Young Styik, I believe that he wishes to improve the invention. Give him a chance to make a decision about the girl. Have a meeting with Sovot. Speak with Spock and Styik."

She shrugged and nodded, "I guess so. Mama, where else do we need to go for Sytar's birthday things?"

Ashaki looked over her list and said, "The toy store was the last stop. Everything will be delivered to my home tomorrow. I need to go home now and begin all of the cooking. You have to speak to your husband about this issue."

Styik combed his hair straight back and put it into a small pigtail. He met Spock and Nyota downstairs and Nyota said with a smile, "Look at my little man! You look so grown up." She shook her head and mumbled, "I can not believe that this was decided upon."

"Mother, it is a perfectly logical decision which pleases everyone. With both of our histories, it is quite possible that neither of us would obtain a mate. By the time that your next five year mission aboard the Enterprise ends, I will be very close to, if not past the age of my first Pon Farr..." When Nyota made an uncomfortable face, Styik smiled slightly and said, "And as Vulrak pointed out to you, later in life, it can be undone, if the decision is not one that I still adhere to."

Spock bowed his head slightly and said, "You have made a wise decision, Son."

"I chose to be bonded to an autistic girl in order to obtain a learning toy." Styik said.

"When you say it that way, Styik, it sounds very illogical." Nyota said, trying not to laugh at the look on Spock's face.

Spock took a deep breath and said, "Styik, this decision is completely up to you. If you do not wish to bond with the girl..."

Styik said, "I have made my decision, Father. Shall we go, now?"

Lux sat in her windowsill and stared out of the window. Spock and her adopted father walked the grounds of their humble home as Nyota and the lady of the house sat in the common room, speaking. "Lux is not our daughter, but we decided to take her in after the destruction of Vulcan. She already had the signs of autism when we got her, but I think that it may have been something dealing with the fact that both of her parents being consumed on Vulcan that even caused whatever defects in her. I have never believed that this is permanent, especially when she began the work. She was only four when she began working on it. It seemed like a child just tinkering with her imagination, then it steadily became more and more impressive. We decided to try to make replicas of her original, perfecting it where we could, and entered it into the Innovative Inventions Convention. Now, so many wish to have it." Her mother said.

Nyota turned to look at the girl. She was a lovely young girl. Her skin was bronzed olive, and her eyes were jade green. She had jet black hair which she wore curled at the tips, with the top half in a ponytail and the rest hanging down, to her shoulders. The mother said, "She does not speak. I have never heard her say one word, and she does not communicate with us, at all, mentally. I am relieved that your son is an expert in reaching special cases."

"He really isn't..."

"I have faith, Lady Uhura." The woman said. Now, she looked at Lux and said, "If I did not wholeheartedly believe that he could help her, the entire ceremony would be in vain." The girl stood up and walked towards the door. "Lux, do not leave the house." Lux stopped at the door and stared at it. Styik opened the door and entered the house. Lux stared blankly ahead. Styik stood right in front of her and Nyota and Lux's mother looked at them. Styik stared at Lux for a while, then announced, "Mother, it is time for us to depart for the night." Nyota nodded and arose from the chair. She thanked the woman for having them over after the ceremony and expressed her wish to see her again the next time that they were in New Vulcan. The woman bowed slightly to Styik.

Nyota met with Styik at the door, and as he was about to follow her out, Lux grabbed his hand. He looked at it, then at her face. She smiled slightly and he returned a smile, bowed and said, "Goodnight, Luxtria." She let go of his hand and walked slowly back towards the window. She resumed her seat at the windowsill.

Styik walked out of the house and said to Nyota, "I can do it. I can fix her."

"Is that what all of this has been about? You are trying to prove yourself to yourself, again?" Nyota asked him, only slightly amused.

Styik shook his head and said, "I do not know what is wrong with her, but I will figure it out. I do not think it is a matter of autism. Her invention is a cry for help. She created it in order for someone to figure out how to help her. She obviously can not do it for herself. With all of the things that could go wrong with a brain, she has not yet been able to learn what it is that has gone wrong with hers, and the doctors do not know either..."

"You really are going to be a scholar." Nyota said as they walked upon Spock. Spock looked at both of them, then studied Styik.

He wondered how Styik now felt. Their family was quite close and shared a familial bond, and now Styik was bonded to a girl. Spock wondered if it would seriously affect the familial bond, but quickly pushed the issue from his mind. Styik further interrupted his thoughts with the statement, "I have to get the Brain of Brains home and begin my study of it, immediately."

"Styik, now that you are bonded, are you going to remain on New Vulcan when your Father and I return to the Enterprise?" Nyota wondered.

He shook his head and said, "I told you, Mother, you will need me. I have every intention of getting back on the Enterprise with my family. I wonder if Sytar is going to be jealous of Lux, now." He said, jokingly.

Nyota pulled him into a one arm embrace and the three of them: herself, Styik and Spock walked home. When they entered, Sarek was seated in the common room, alone, staring at the wall. He turned to face them when he heard the door. Spock told Nyota, "I am going to sit with my father and talk." he reached out his two fingers to her and she understood that he would not be coming to bed, soon. She touched his fingertips, nodded her head at Sarek, then took Styik by his shoulder and headed for their side of the home. Sarek was not pleased with Styik's decision. He did not believe that there was any logical reason for him to agree to being bonded to such a defected girl, and had made his thoughts known when it had been shared with him. Nyota, who had been fervently against Styik being bonded _at all _had gotten angry with Sarek and snapped at him for his intrusions, bringing up his participation in Styik's decision to go through his kahs'wan.

The situation became one that Spock did not wish to witness, nor be a part of. Sarek stopped speaking after Nyota's outburst, and the entire room became silent. She finally stated, "Styik, it is completely up to you, just as it was when he was in agreement with your decision." She threw Sarek a glare when she said it, and he simply intertwined his fingers and sat still. Spock lifted an eyebrow, and almost told Nyota that the anger in her tone and her expression was not necessary... but when he looked at her face again, he decided that he would do more harm than good with such a statement. Styik made the decision, and now he was bonded, no matter how illogical Sarek believed his choice of mate to be. Nyota frowned just thinking about it. Vulcan times were still hard.

Styik stopped Nyota from walking and asked, "Are you angry?" She tilted her head and he said, "I have this sense that you are. Is it because of Grandfather Sarek, earlier?"

"Styik, I do not agree with your decision, but I support you." She said.

"That is good. Because your opinion actually counts." He said.

"And your father's, I hope." She said, but he knew it was more of a question.

"That depends from day to day." He said and smiled.

"Do you feel any differently?" She asked.

"I feel a little differently, but it is a positive different. I feel as though I am not going to be alone, for a while."

"You haven't been alone for a while." She said.

He smiled at her and said, "I know."


	26. Chapter 26

**Take Good Care of My Baby**

Suzak walked into the common room and saw Styik seated with Sytar on his lap, going over pronunciations of words with images on his portable computer. Suzak had no intention of interrupting them in any way, but Styik looked at him and said, "Good morning, Suzak."

"Morning." He said. He looked at Sytar and said, "Happy Birthday." Sytar smiled at him and reached out his arms. Suzak walked over to him and gave him a short hug, then left the room.

Styik smiled at Sytar and told him, "That was very nice of you, Sytar."

Suzak went outside and walked around the grounds until he made his way to the garden. He found Nyota there, picking flowers. "Morning." He said.

Nyota looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Good morning, Suzak. Are you ready to have a fun time at the party?" He stared at her without answering. "Did you have a birthday party when you turned one?"

"Yes." He said. She smiled sadly at him. Nine months ago, he had been just as happy and cheerful as Sytar, and now, he was... distant. He sat down next to her and said, "I miss Mother."

Nyota frowned and turned her eyes back to the flowers, but only for a moment, to place them down. She removed her gloves and gathered Suzak onto her lap. "There is nothing that I can say to you that will take away that feeling. All that I can tell you is we all know that your mother loved you very much. She would have done anything to stay with you. Since she is gone, we are going to love you the best that we can, but none of us can ever take her place and we would never try. Do you miss your father, too?"

"He is..." Suzak thought for a moment, trying to form the word which his brain knew, but he had not spoken before. He sighed, then finished the sentence with, "not gone. Mother is gone." He began to cry, quietly and Nyota pulled him into an embrace and let him cry on her.

Nyota sighed and squeezed him. Was this her calling in life? Seeing Vulcans through the losses of their mothers? She gently rubbed his hair and kissed him on the ear. It caused him to giggle, although he was still crying. "Suzak, are you sure that you want to stay here? You can come with Spock and me back to our ship. You can grow up with your cousins, Styik and Sytar."

"No. I have to stay." She was always surprised at how well he could speak, but had to remind herself that he was a full blood Vulcan, and had lived amongst several expert linguists for months. He sat up, and looked at her, "My father is here." He stated, then added, "Mother is gone."

She smiled to keep from crying over his sadness and asked, "Do you want to walk with me to bring these flowers to Grandmother Ashaki?" He did not answer, but when she got up and gathered the flowers, he latched on to her arm and they walked towards Mwinyi's house, which was on Sarek's land. Arev followed them.

The Uhura home smelled wonderful to Nyota. "Mama?" She called out as she entered the house with the boy and the wolf. A petite, pretty, dark skin woman with her hair in a short bob, with long front ends draping her face, emerged from the kitchen with Toimu and Yakpazauh behind her. Nyota tilted her head at the familiar looking woman, but could not place her face.

Yak quickly came over to Nyota to take the flowers off her hands, "I am so glad that you are here with these. Mama is trying to fix _Vulcan gumbo_, whatever that is, and raising hell about the absence of the flowers."

Nyota smiled at this, and admitted, "I don't even know how any of you managed to get in or out of the kitchen."

When Ashaki cooked, she became a kitchen tyrant. Walking into the kitchen was punishable by extreme verbal force. Opening the refrigerator earned her to begin cussing in alien languages before yelling in Swahili not to touch anything dealing with the meal. And if you touched anything dealing with the meal, if you even so much as he lifted the lid of a pot to smell the dish, she may wrap your knuckles with a utensil, before kicking you out. Toimu reached for Suzak and said, "What's up, Nephew?" Suzak smiled at him and allowed him to pick him up. The woman gasped when she saw Arev and Toimu explained, "Oh, that is my oldest nephew's pet. He's not dangerous, well he _is _dangerous, but he won't hurt you."

She chuckled uneasily, "Will he bark if I am nervous?"

Now, Toimu laughed and said, "Please tell me that a woman with several degrees did not just ask me if a wolf would bark!" The woman laughed at herself, as well.

Nyota, becoming annoyed now, asked, "Toimu, who is this? Have you gotten so used to Vulcans that you've forgotten your manners?"

Toimu laughed and said, "I told you that you look completely different," to the woman, then to Nyota said, "This is Mara - Samara Ubuntu." Nyota looked at the woman and the image of a cute, but round girl with braids and braces entered her mind. Nyota laughed and said, "Oh my, you look completely different. Come here, girl." She hugged the woman and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I work under Dr. Uhura, well, under Yak, as an internship towards my degree in xenobiology." The woman answered.

"That is degree number four, Ny." Toimu said, eying the woman, admirably.

Mara nodded and listed, "Psychiatry, xenopsychiatry, with emphasis upon scientists, Biology, and now, xenobiology. I have tried to get your father, Dr. Uhura as a mentor, but the Federation Xenopsychiatrists Association decided that I needed a mentor in my most recent major, and assigned me to Yak, instead. I have been with him now for only five months. He gave me some time off so that he could make this trip, but I decided to come along, as I haven't seen any of you since Toimu and I were at the University of South Africa." She looked at Toimu and laughed. "I still can not believe that I liked him so much, can you?" She asked Nyota.

"Liked me?" Toimu asked, "Girl, you loved me. I could not take a step out of my dorm without you knowing it."

"I have heard that you have not been faithful since we broke up." Mara said.

"Why you bringing up old stuff?" Toimu asked. Nyota smiled, slightly. Uh oh, next victim, she thought. Toimu seemed to be laying down the charm.

Mara looked at Nyota and said, "Don't worry, Ms. Nyota, I know how to deal with boys a lot more dangerous than Toimu." Toimu tilted his head and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" He placed Suzak down and shook his head, "We are about to take a step outside." Mara smiled at Nyota and winked at her as she walked towards the door.

Yak came out of the kitchen as they left out of the front door. He shook his head and said, "Toimu better watch out. She is no longer a college freshman."

"She must be quite some doctor for them to put her in your care." Nyota said, taking a seat.

Yakpazauh looked at Arev and asked, "Is that a morgril?"

"Yes, his name is Arev. He is Styik's pet." Nyota replied.

Yakpazauh looked at the animal and said, "Hello, Arev. I am pleased to meet you." Arev bowed slightly.

Nyota smiled and said, "Wow, he never bows like that to strangers, but then again, strangers do not usually speak to him."

"That's their mistake." Yak said and sat next to Nyota.

"So, about Dr. Ubuntu...?" Nyota began, then simply stared at him.

"Do you think that I am having some type of midlife crisis at forty two? That woman is nearly half my age, and she is my younger brother's college sweetheart. I came to celebrate my nephew's first birthday, and she came to see her old boyfriend and his family." Yak said, annoyed. He eased up and asked, "Where _is_ my nephew?"

"With his brother, as per usual." Nyota replied, happily.

"And my brother in law?" Yak asked.

"With his father, as per usual." She responded, dryly, then added, "I am supposed to meet up with him in Ambassador and Tirza's lab to see the development of the clone fetuses."

"I asked her for nine of these!" She heard Ashaki yell, to no one.

Nyota bit her lip and said, "And now seems a good time, you want to come with me?"

"You know that I do." Yak said as they got up and rushed from the house.

Toimu started when he saw them, "Is Mama losing it?"

"We are going to the Academy," Yak said, "Mara, you should come. Nyota has access to the first attempt at Vulcan cloning." Mara gasped and smiled. Toimu walked with them, as well. Nyota said, "Wait, wait, I can not take a big group of humans into the Academy with me. I can explain Yak and Mara, as they work in the field of xenobiology. Toimu, I can't explain you."

"I'm not staying here with Mama trying to make a feast, by myself." Toimu sputtered. Mara laughed at his behavior. It wasn't professional of her to do so, but this was Toimu!

Suzak grabbed Toimu's hand and said, "Take me home."

Nyota smiled and said, "See there, Suzak has the perfect solution. We'll see you in a little while."

Toimu claimed, "Once Yak and Mara get into that scientific wet dream with Spock and Mr. Sarek, you might not see any of them again." She laughed and they headed for the Uhura transport.

She stood for a moment. Mara asked, "Is there a problem?"

"I have to wait on my escort." Nyota said, as Vulrak crossed the land to get to them. When he reached them, he spoke to both Yakpazauh, and Mara, and Nyota introduced the woman. Vulrak sat in the back of the transport with Nyota, and Mara sat in the front with Yak, as he drove.

Nyota soon discovered that Toimu was correct. Spock and Sarek's interactions with Yakpazauh and Mara seemed to fulfill all of the scientists' needs. She and Vulrak looked at the clones, there were thirteen of them, and after she was given a brief introduction and overview of the progress, she was no longer interested. To be honest, it made her uncomfortable to be around Livingston's work again. She told Spock, "Vulrak and I are going to walk back to the mansion. Do not be late for Sytar's party."

"I shall not, Nyota." Spock vowed.

Nyota waved to the others and said, "I will see you at the party."

No sooner than she was out of the building did she ask, "Was Mara checking you out?"

"I have noted that human women find me extremely attractive." Vulrak stated, plainly. Nyota nodded her head. True, _definitely _true. "I also assessed her from the moment we shook hands, and I realize that she has some type of attachment to Toimu." Vulrak assessed everyone he shook hands with, especially when that being was in contact with one of his wards.

Nyota said, "They dated for her entire freshman year at the University of South Africa."

"The best higher learning institution in the United States of Africa." Vulrak stated.

"The _only _one, if you ask me. I'm not from South Africa, but I knew by the time that I was twelve that I was going to go to that school, and that no one would tell me any different. Livingston's mother was from South Africa, and he himself was born there, but they moved closer to us when his father was alive, and only moved back a while after his death. Livingston was going to go to that school, I knew it, and I wanted to go where he went... not because I wanted him, but because I used to always try to compete with him. It was silly, because he was way smarter than me, but there were things that I could do that he was not good at. Livingston had difficulty forcing himself to speak in plain Swahili. He spoke several African languages, Afrikaans, being his first language and Federation standard his second, then Swahili, but when he spoke them, his vocabulary was so great that we didn't know what he was talking about. I'm sorry, I don't know how I got on that subject."

Vulrak shook his head and said, "Do not apologize. You have never spoken with me about your relationship with Dr. Kurok, before."

"I only mentioned it because by the time that Toimu and Mara were together, I was already at Starfleet, and already bitter over Livingston, and I was not supportive of Toimu's relationship. I think that it may have had a lot to do with him not staying with her." Nyota's eyes glanced at Vulrak, as though she thought he may say something against her.

"My Lady, you can not credit yourself for occurrences within relationships which you are not a component of. Toimu was most likely an adult, and quite capable of making decisions for himself. If he decided to terminate the relationship, the choice ultimately relied upon him." Vulrak said. She loved Vulrak.

"I am going to miss you. Will I be able to send you transmissions at any given time to bounce my concerns off of you?" Nyota asked him.

"You are welcome to it, My Lady." Vulrak said, unable to keep from smiling at her question.

Mwinyi and Dr. T'Priu brought all of the children from the institution to the birthday party, which made Styik deeply uncomfortable, although he would not tell Ashaki so. He knew how she felt about these children, they were practically _her _children, just as he was when he lived in the place. But they reminded him of a life of imprisonment, which he conditioned himself not to think about. It was imperative for him not to think about that life in order to be free in his new life.

Lux had been brought over to the Uhura house, as well. Styik spoke with her the most of time that he was there. He explained to her who certain people and Vulcans were. He introduced her to his family as "My mate, Luxtria," and he held her hand when leading her from one portion of the party to another.

Toimu was talking to Vulrak and standing next to Vulrak was his young teenage brother, Zytok. Styik watched him wearily, and as though the boy sensed him staring, he looked at Styik. Vulrak snapped a finger at Zytok and the teenager turned to face Vulrak again. "Do not stare, it is rude." Vulrak stated. Zytok did not respond. He was not a boy of many words.

Nyota was near Sytar for most of the party, helping him with cutting the first cake and showing him how to blow out the candle. Suzak was very near him too, but she knew that was probably in an attempt to be near her. She had made certain that Ashaki would be there for the child when they left the planet.

Spock remained engaged in conversation with Mwinyi, Yakpazauh, Dr. T'Priu, Mara, and Sarek. All of them were speaking of the clones, biology, in general, and other sciences. When neurology eventually came up, Styik led Lux right into the center of their circle and joined in the conversation. Nyota smiled to herself when she saw it.

Ashaki kept the Vulcan children monitored as Nyota passed out slices of the cake. The children were not unfamiliar with these practices, as Ashaki had celebrated children's birthdays at the institution. They sat calmly and enjoyed their cake without saying much to each other. Lux began to walk towards the table, and Styik let go of her. She walked to the table and stared at the cake. Ashaki smiled at her and picked her up. "I am going to break my back picking up these children." She told Nyota. "Cut your future daughter in law a slice of cake." Nyota did so and when Ashaki placed the girl down, she stared at the plate. Nyota looked at her, wondering what else was needed. Ashaki waved a hand at Nyota, not to worry about it. Sometimes it took Lux quite a long time to come to a decision.

Lux stared for several moments at the cake, then picked it up and brought it over to Styik. She stood with it in her hands, and he hardly noticed as he continued talking with the scientists in his family. Spock studied her for a while, then stated, "Styik, I believe that your mate is presenting something to you." Nyota covered her mouth at the sight. Styik turned to face Lux and she did extend the plate in his direction, although she did not look up. He smiled and accepted it from her, then, she stood there, just as blankly as she had been before. Spock found Nyota's eyes and made contact with her. He ventured into their connection and found that she was feeling what she had once described as her "heart fluttering". She smiled at him.

Only a moment later, Styik withdrew from the conversation, took Lux's hand and led her back to the table. He told her, "I am pleased that you wished to serve me, however, I will be more pleased if you consider yourself, next time, as well." Lux did not react as Nyota placed another slice of cake on the plate that Styik held and he looked at her, "Thank you, Mother." Styik took Lux to the couch and began to try to help her to eat. The girl did not take the time out to feed herself, most of the time. Most of the time, a doctor fed her, just to make sure that she ate. Now, Styik took on this responsibility.

Toimu spoke into his fist saying, "Whoo, look at my nephew. He is the smoothest child in the room."

Vulrak snickered at the comment and informed him, "The girl is autistic. He is simply helping her to eat."

"Aww, hell! Styik is hitting on a mentally challenged girl?" Toimu asked. "_I_ wouldn't even do that."

"She is not mentally challenged, Uncle Toimu. She is currently unable to properly communicate and interact, however we believe that her condition is not permanent." Styik corrected from his seat on the couch. Lux stared ahead, not even chewing the cake in her mouth. Styik sighed and said, "I suppose that if you really wanted cake, you would have gotten some for yourself. My apologies for assuming. At least eat the piece in your mouth." Now, she slowly chewed and swallowed, but beyond that, did not do anything else. Styik began to eat his own cake.

After cake, Ashaki, Mwinyi and Dr. T'Priu led the children outside, where they were allowed to go into an anti gravity chamber and float around, as though on Earth's moon. The contraption, a Moon Walk, was one that had been modified various times throughout Earth's history, and Ashaki found a somewhat old version of one for rental in New Hope. She found all of the entertainment in New Hope. The younger children played around, floating about, but Styik and Zytok stood outside, looking at the invention. They were too old for such a thing, but realized that the events would cater to the younger, less mentally capable Vulcan children present.

Zytok looked at Styik and said, "You brought her back."

Styik sighed and said, "Yes, I did. I could not have accomplished it, had I been choked to death." This caused a smirk from Zytok, but the two of them did not further interact. They merely stood next to each other.

Before night came upon them, Mwinyi and Dr. T'Priu loaded the children from the institution back into the transport. Styik stared at the large transport with a frown as they loaded. Ashaki asked him, "What is that face for?"

"I never had the chance to go." He said, bluntly, bitterly. He looked up at her and added, "When I was in the institution, no one ever allowed me to go anywhere."

She picked him up with a strained groan and said, "Well, you can go wherever you wish, now."

"I am too big for you to carry." He said.

She quickly put him down and said, "You are completely correct about that." She held her back for a moment, laughed lightly, and said, "But, I am just a human, after all. I will not have too many more years where I can even pick you up like that."

Styik stared at her, for a moment then asked, "You are not going to begin speaking about death during a celebration of my brother's life, are you?" She laughed and shook her head no. He said, "Good. Because I have no desire to hear about it, nor to think about it."

Nyota walked up to them and said, "Styik, Spock and I are going to stick around here and make sure that everything is cleaned up before we come home. Bring your brother home and make sure that he gets cleaned up and put to bed, please."

"Of course, Mother." He bowed to Ashaki and said, "Grandmother," then walked away to collect the baby.

Ashaki sighed and said, "I am going to miss that child."

"He'll keep in touch with you, Mama. He is great at keeping in touch. He has kept in touch with the crew of the Enterprise more than Spock and I have, and I know that he'll keep in touch with you."

Ashaki nodded her head and said, "I don't doubt it. I still wish that I had more time with them – he and his brother. The next time that I get a chance to see them, he'll be a teenager and Sytar will be five."

"Mama, that isn't certain. Kirk and Spock both try to make sure that we get to come back to New Vulcan each time that we can, and we will most likely be back before the five years are up."

"A starship is no place for a baby, Nyota. I understand how important your career is to you, but you have children now, and they should be more important," Ashaki insisted.

Nyota firmly informed her mother, "My children are the most important thing in my life. I do not take either of my children for granted."

Ashaki countered, "You are dragging them along with you into a dangerous situation! What if another maniac comes about and blows up the ship? Do you ever think about these things? You should be concerned for your children."

"So, what do you suggest? That Spock and I get on the ship and leave both of our children here for the next five years?" Nyota asked, completely annoyed.

"I don't understand why you did not get off of that ship the first time you got pregnant. You should not have lost two babies, Nyota, as healthy as you are. You knew that you were pregnant and stayed on the ship and as a result lost two children." Nyota took a deep breath. Never in her life had she raised her hand to her mother, but at that moment, she believed that she might slap her, yet, Ashaki continued, "Now, you are taking the one son that God did allow you to have back onto the ship and Styik is trailing behind you, as well."

"Thank you, Mama. I have been looking forward to you telling me that I am a terrible mother at my son's birthday party." Nyota walked into the house and began to clear away the decorations.

Spock followed her inside and asked, "Is there a problem, Nyota?"

"I'm tired of our parents trying to tell us how to be parents." She said. Spock tilted his head in confusion, but did not ask any question. She explained, "My mother thinks that we are putting the boys in danger by bringing them aboard a ship."

"There will be possible threats of danger, however no more than life on Earth would present." Spock said.

"Funny you should say that, because life on Earth is precisely what I am going to live if we ever have another baby. I am not coming back to this place for a year, ever again." Spock lifted an eyebrow at her and she quickly said, "I'm not pregnant. I'm just letting you know."

"Your idea is agreeable." Spock said. New Vulcan had not been very positive for their relationship, and if anything made their interactions more difficult in ways that he could not truly understand.

Ashaki came into the house too, and said, "Nyota, I am sorry. I should not have said those things to you. I am just so worried. The last time that I watched you leave, I did it thinking that I knew roughly when I would see you again... then, I missed your entire pregnancy. I missed seeing you through it. I missed the first months of my grandson's life. Nothing is promised and I just became frightened that because of it, I may miss more."

Nyota's anger melted away and she sighed, "Mama, don't worry about it." She continued to clean up and Ashaki and Spock began to help. "Toimu!" Nyota called out. "Toimu! Come help us clean up!"

Ashaki frowned and said, "I think that Toimu disappeared with Mara a couple of hours ago." She began to put a little more force into cleaning than Nyota thought was necessary.

Nyota looked at her and asked, "Is that a problem, Mama?"

"I didn't like her the first time." Ashaki said.

Spock stared at Nyota for a moment, until she said, "Mara is Toimu's ex girlfriend. They dated for a year in college."

Spock lifted an eyebrow and said, "I have difficulty imagining Toimu involved with a woman for even an Earth year." Nyota winced and turned towards Ashaki with a timid look.

Ashaki asked, "What do you mean by that, Spock?"

Nyota intruded, "Spock only meant that Toimu seems to be a loner, someone who does not really get involved with any women." Spock stared at Nyota.

Ashaki smirked and said, "Nyota, I hope that you are not lying to try to get your husband's foot out of his mouth, because I am going to question him about this further, and I want you to be quiet and him to speak, and I know that he is going to answer honestly – because he is Vulcan. Spock, what did you mean by that comment?"

Spock touched Nyota's fingers briefly, then commented, "I apologize if I have bothered you, Mrs. Uhura, however I must decline from answering any questions on the matter which has arisen." Nyota squeezed his fingers so tightly that he thought that she may cut off his blood circulation. He looked at her and saw her face look more afraid than he was used to ever seeing it. In fact, now that he thought about it, there were not many time that he saw her appear to be afraid, even in times when he knew that she indeed was afraid.

Ashaki gave Spock the one of the most threatening looks that he ever saw on her face, but she smiled, slightly and said, "Alright." She walked out of the room, and Nyota exhaled.

Spock looked at his wife and she pointed at him and said, "That was my fault. I never told you... Never, never, never say or suggest anything about Mama's baby boy. That is a big Uhura house no-no. I thought that you were about to get hit."

"It would be illogical for your mother to strike me, but if I had been in such a position, I am sure that it would not have hurt me. There was no need for the level of fear you allowed yourself to have." Nyota could not help but chuckle a little, at Spock, and a bit at herself. She hugged him, but he did not respond to it. She broke the hug and laughed, harder now. She was certainly ready to leave the planet.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Last Day**

Nyota arose early enough to do some relaxation stretches, have a light breakfast, and linger in the tub. She was going to shower, but when she went into the lavatory, realized that Spock had removed the luxury system, she figured so that he could install it on the Enterprise, as she had only slightly jokingly commanded him to. She smiled about it, and the words "whipped beyond repair" entered her mind. After washing up, she dressed herself in a pair of worn blue jeans with artwork painted on them and a green sleeveless turtleneck. She slipped into a pair of green and silver sneakers, her favorite pair and went into Sytar's nursery.

Sytar was awake and playing with some type of learning cube that Toimu had given him for his birthday. When he saw her, he put it down and said, "Up." She got him out of his crib and started him on his day. Members of the High Vulcan Guard were present all around the property and she decided that she was glad that she would not have to have them guarding her anymore, and according to Vulrak, within approximately two Earth years (Vulcans usually spoke to her in Earth sense of time for her understanding) that the guards would no longer be necessary, as New Hope flourished, the passionate Vulcans _should _behave more civilized. No women nor children should be taken by anyone. Vulrak expressed his interest in being done with this part of his existence.

Nyota placed Sytar in his motorized stroller and allowed it to roll beside her as she went down the hall to Styik's room, where he was already dressed and the things which he intended to take with him were already being piled on top of the electronic cart which he would be taking to the Embassy with him to be beamed upon the Enterprise. There were certain things which he placed into the bag which he kept on his person. Among those items was his Brain of Brains, which he simply called "Brain". Nyota noticed that he was wearing his bag, with Brain inside, on his shoulder as he packed. He glanced at her and nodded his head once in acknowledgment of her. She looked around and asked, "Is there anything that you need me to grab for you?"

"Mother, I am quite capable of taking care of my own matters." He said, plainly. She nodded her head at him, with a hint of a smile. He looked at her and said, "Please do not make another comment about how much I have grown since you have taken me in."

"I wasn't going to. I was just wondering how long it is going to take you on the Enterprise with Pavel and Scotty before you revert back to your boyish ways." She laughed at this, but he only mildly smirked.

"Mother, I should hope that the antics of Mr. Scott and Mr. Chekov do not interfere in the Vulcan that I have become, but if it must be so..." He smiled brightly, now.

Nyota and Styik walked down the hall with Sytar's stroller and the electronic cart rolling on their sides. They had a conversation about how often they planned on communicating with New Vulcan. Nyota had plans to try to communicate with Ambassador Spock within a week, or so, to check on Tazar's birth, and she even admitted that she would be bold enough to ask him if Tazar was biologically his daughter. Styik responded quickly, "She is his daughter."

"I mean, by blood, Styik." She said.

At her discernment of the difference, he flinched and shared his thoughts, "Although one does not have to be born to a parent to be that individual's child, by blood is exactly what I meant when I said that she is his daughter. Tirza scanned her womb and Tazar had human genetics present in her DNA. Tirza did not tell anyone, because she was embarrassed for being curious on the matter..."

"But you stole the information from her mind, anyway." Nyota said, accusingly and not pleased, in the least bit.

"It is one of my many talents, Mother." Styik said, somewhat arrogantly.

His tone of voice reminded her greatly of Spock. She loved when he reminded her of Spock. Then, he grabbed her hand and held it as they walked. That was nothing like Spock, and she loved Styik in that fashion, as well. She kissed him on the forehead and he said, "I am so glad to be going back to the ship, Mother!" He smiled and added, "And it will not break my heart if I never see New Vulcan again."

"Of course, you will see New Vulcan again. You'll have to come back when it's time to marry your bond mate, and we'll try to come back to see your Grandmother Ashaki and Uncle Toimu."

"Uncle Toimu is not staying here." He said flatly.

"Why do you say that?" Nyota wondered.

"I heard him thinking about it. He decided that he was going to go back to Earth and try to have a relationship with Dr. Mara. They had a discussion about it."

Nyota frowned and asked, "Did you spend the entire party reading people's minds?"

"It was more interesting than the moonwalk." He said, casually.

"It was a violation of their rights." Nyota corrected.

"I missed that in my extensive study of human rights." Styik commented.

"Do more studies." She said.

Styik sighed and decided to change the subject, "I am going to miss Arev. I am really going to miss his warnings." He stared off into the distance.

"He gave you some kind of warning about me, didn't he?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What is going to happen?"

"It does not work that way, Mother. He shows me a portion of the event, not an entire scene. I can show you what he has shown me, but it is rather disturbing. I do not have a how, a what, or a why. All I have is one image that can be speculated in many different ways."

"I want to see it." She said. She closed her eyes.

_Styik was holding Nyota, and she was crying and shivering, at his feet. She was latching on to him like her world had fallen apart, and he had his hand lifted towards someone in preparation to attack someone. He said, "I think that it would be best for everyone tonight, if you left. I will take care of her." _Nyota gasped and stared at him. He said, "I am inclined to believe that I am speaking to Father in this image."

"Your words sounded like it. What do you think happened?" Nyota wondered, with fear in her heart."I do not know, but I believe that it was safe to assume that he hurt you, or you believed that he did." Styik said.

Nyota shook her head and insisted, "Spock would never hurt me, not in the way that I was in that image. What if you were talking to someone else?"

Styik posed the question, "Who would I be telling that I will take care of you, _besides_ him?"

"Anyone on the ship, if Spock was gone..." She froze and stared off into space, sadly, "Any one of them would try to see to me if something bad happened to him, and I would be in a pitiful condition."

Styik squeezed her hand and said, "Whatever it is, and whenever it happens, I will be there for you, Mother. As long as both you and I exist, I will be present when you need me. Even if no one else in the universe is." She stooped down to hug him and they continued on their way.

Kirk, McCoy and Chekov beamed down to the Embassy to meet up with elders of New Vulcan for observations on the planet at the moment, and to welcome Spock and his family back on board the ship, afterwards. Nyota and Styik were in the courtyard of the Embassy when they arrived. Styik smiled brightly to see them and rushed over to them as they materialized. He said, "Welcome to our planet, members of the Enterprise crew." Kirk greeted him with a handshake, as did Dr. McCoy, but Chekov lifted him from the floor and hugged him tightly. Styik smiled and said, "Pavel, I do not believe that this is within protocol." When Chekov placed him down, Styik said, "I missed you," and added, "all of you."

Nyota smiled at them and gave all of them hugs. Kirk looked around and asked, "Where is the baby?" Nyota pointed across the courtyard and the three men turned to see Spock standing in front of several Vulcans, speaking, with a boy, no taller than his knee, his hair pulled back into a puff in the back, standing near him.

The entire group walked in that direction, and Chekov asked Styik, "Have you taken up an interest in girls yet?"

"I have been bonded to a mate." He answered. Chekov's lip dropped and Styik added, "Long story, and I will tell you all about it, later. Uncle Toimu gave me a copy of every movie that he made when he was making films, They are terrible; you'll love watching them."

When they reached Spock, Kirk, McCoy, and Chekov greeted him, as he would allow – politely and verbally, but not touching him. Styik collected Sytar from the floor and began to introduce the men. "This is Captain James Kirk, We call him Jim, or Uncle Jim. This is Dr. Leonard McCoy, we call him Dr. McCoy. This one is,"

"Pavel!" Sytar cheered and reached for him. Nyota smiled. Chekov looked quite confused, but reached out to accept the little boy.

Styik explained, "Sytar is closest in connection to me, therefore my closest associates are familiar to him." Chekov blushed at this news, then Sytar kissed him on the cheek.

"He's a friendly baby." Nyota said. "You'll love him. You'll all love him."

"We love him already." McCoy corrected and reached out for the baby to tickle him slightly. It provoked a loud, squealing laughter from Sytar. Nyota reached for him now and buried his face in her neck. She looked at Spock and saw him staring at Sytar with a lifted eyebrow.

She whispered to Dr. McCoy, "We try not to provoke him to outbursts of emotions in front of the elders. It comes across as abuse to Vulcan children, even partial Vulcan children for someone to attempt to get them to show emotions. What you just did is considered child abuse here."

Dr. McCoy looked at the elders in front of Spock and said, "I apologize. I did not know that was abuse… Cultural mistranslation."

Nyota took her children and left the area. She was not a part of this particular meeting, and in fact was set to beam aboard the ship. Now, she and the children went to the coordinates and she contacted the ship to beam them aboard.

Scotty greeted her with a hug, then stared at Styik. He said, "You look like you've become even more mischievous than you were before."

"I am." Styik said, "And surprisingly more mysterious, too."

After a while, Kirk, McCoy, Spock, and Chekov were back on the ship. One of the first things that Spock did was check on the boys. Sytar and Styik had a room right next to his and Nyota's. Kirk threw them a small welcome back party, which served as their own version of Sytar's first birthday party and a welcome back party. Styik and Sytar ducked out of the party fairly early, because Styik wanted to settle into their new living quarters and Sytar generally went where Styik went. The adults remained in the party for a while, many of the bridge officers returned to the bridge for duty. It did not take Nyota long after the party was dying down to retire, as well. Naturally, Spock left with her, as he had no intention of enjoying the party. She went into the room that she and Spock would be living in and Spock went into the boys' room, for an end of the night check.

When he entered, he saw that Styik had already had most of their items unpacked and arranged. Sytar was seated on his small bed while Styik was asking him about placing certain items in certain locations. Spock asked, "Are all needs met for the two of you?"

Styik answered, "Yes, Father."

Sytar cheered, "Hug!" Spock smirked, slightly, and entered the room to give his affectionate humanly son a hug. Sytar said, "Night, Father."

"Goodnight, my son." Spock said. He looked at Styik and asked, "Do you request a hug, as well?"

"No, I do not." Styik answered, with a chuckle of disbelief in his voice. "Good night, Father." He said.

Spock advised, "Both of you need to tell your mother good night before you go to sleep."

Nyota's voice said, "Tell your mother goodnight? They are spending the first night back on the ship in the room with us. It's going to be a tradition." Styik knew that Nyota was speaking of the fact that his first night on the ship was spent in the bed with his parents, but he was too old for that now, in his opinion. He opened his mouth to object to her idea, as sweet as it was, looked at Sytar and Sytar clapped his hands happily. Nyota finished, "So as soon as you two are cleaned up and fed, I expect everyone in our room." She headed back to the room next door and Spock tilted his head and followed her.

When they entered, Spock said, "I will install the shower system." She nodded. Nyota began to unpack she and Spock's possessions. She hung up the scroll that he gave her for her birthday the first year that they were together. It was her first most prized material possession. She placed a data slate into the dresser which Spock had created for her upon coming back to the Enterprise after she thought that he was going to be leaving her. It was her second most prized material possession. She smiled and looked around the room. The Enterprise, her third most valuable material possession. The ship did not _belong _to Nyota, but she was Nyota's home and her refuge. She touched one of the walls and whispered, "It is so nice to see you again, Girl."


	28. Chapter 28

**A New Life**

"Spock!" Dr. McCoy snapped when he stepped out onto the bridge. Not only Spock, but everyone else present turned to face the doctor rushing off of the turbo lift.

"Doctor," Spock acknowledged, not showing one pinch of the nervousness he felt for Dr. McCoy's urgent behavior. Then again, there was no need to jump to conclusions; Dr. McCoy was an excitable man.

He rushed over to his Vulcan friend and said, "Maybe you can be more persuasive than I can. Your wife has canceled her last three check ups with me and I'm starting to wonder if she doesn't have something going on that she's worried that I'll find out about! She keeps telling me that she's been busy."

Both of them turned to look at Nyota. She was actually quite busy at the moment. She was having to switch between several different frequencies and translate to follow the communications going from one ship to another. At the moment, Kirk was at her console as she switched back and forth, telling him what was being said on each frequency.

"This is hardly a good time for her to visit you, Doctor." Spock said.

Dr. McCoy nodded his head and said, "I suppose. I just worry about her. For one thing, she has missed her last few contraceptive injections. Then, there's that spot on her brain that we still can't explain. There's no way of telling if it's bothering her."

"She has seemed quite well, but I shall see to it that her next appointment with you is kept," Spock said.

Kirk bounced over to the two of them and said, joyously, "Bones! Glad that you're here. We're going to the surface for negotiations."

"Damn it, Jim. I'm a doctor, not a negotiator! What kind of situation are you trying to get me into now?" he asked.

Spock had faced Nyota, although he was still listening to the conversation right next to him. Nyota was still switching frequencies, still translating, and recording what she was hearing as she translated it. They had been back on the ship for eleven months, two weeks, and five days. For the past two months and three weeks, she had been working shifts every single day, sometimes only an eight hour shift, but sometimes twelve, even sometimes sixteen, and four times in that time frame, she had worked for eighteen hours. It was believable that she had missed check ups with Dr. McCoy and even not surprising that she had missed injections, but that was a testament to her exhaustion, and Spock had no desire to allow her such discomfort.

Kirk had said, "It appears that one of the planets that the Federation helped to form has been being strong armed by a nearby, non Federation planet, and our bright and dazzling star, Lt. Uhura caught them in the act! We are going to crash their meeting with our planet and see what we can do that might help the little guys out. Spock, back to reality, my friend. We're headed out."

Spock turned to face Kirk. "Back to reality, Captain?"

"You seemed caught up in a daydream. I understand that your wife is pretty beautiful..."

"Most beautiful, Captain, but that is not why I was observing her," he said. And it was true. He was concerned about her wellbeing.

Captain Kirk squeezed his shoulder and said, "Whatever the reason, we have things to do. Uhura, have Scotty come to the bridge."

"Aye, Captain," she said, quickly contacting Mr. Scott. Spock went over to her chair and she glanced up at him. "Yes, Commander?" He stroked a hand across her womb, then fought back a tiny grin. She tilted her head and smiled, then he leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead. He felt her face grow hot as her color changed and she looked around the bridge, but no one seemed to have witnessed what she had just experienced.

"When we return to the ship, I need you to visit Dr. McCoy." Spock said firmly.

She laughed, lightly and said, "Oh, I see, you try to soften me up before you order me to see the doctor!" She was only slightly joking. He simply stared at her until she nodded once and said, "Aye, Sir." He nodded too, then joined Kirk and McCoy on the turbo lift.

He looked at the doctor and said, "She will see you when we return."

Kirk walked over to Spock as Spock leaned over the communications console monitoring some of Uhura's work, and he said, "Just the two people that I have been wishing to talk to." Nyota glanced at him, but quickly returned to her work. Communications had been quite busy over the past few months, due to the fact that the Federation had been establishing several small planets all throughout sectors, and new planets always made high amounts of contact, for confusion of what each next step was in making their civilization successful.

Kirk said, "I have looked over the schedule changes that you made for Lt. Uhura, Spock and it is actually a little bit bothersome for me. This has been a very busy time for us and I need her on the bridge whenever she is available, Spock."

Nyota did not get into the conversation. Spock had already asked her not to do so.

Spock replied, "The schedule is quite efficient, Captain. I assure you. I have never created a flawed schedule for the bridge."

"Here is the flaw..." Kirk said, holding out the PADD to Spock, "I have Hawkins working more hours than Uhura and Martine has way too many hours. She's alright, but not as good as Uhura."

"Of course not. Lt. Uhura is the best communications officer in the fleet. However, the schedule will remain just as it is. The lieutenant has worked for far more hours than should be expected and in fact if you will check the statistics, captain, has in deed worked even longer hours than Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy. The only two people on the ship who have worked more hours than she has are you and I."

Kirk laughed, slightly. Spock frowned. He failed to find the humor in this conversation. Kirk said, "Spock, I don't know what it is about you, but I think that if Lt. Uhura was not busy right now, you'd be in a little trouble for babying her. Stuff like this is what she signed up for. It's her duty as the best communications officer in the fleet, _and _she can handle it. Who are you to decide that she can't? You're her husband, not her father."

"Highly illogical observation, Captain, and remarkably unnecessary. I do find it slightly interest that you use the word "baby" as a verb. Certainly, your vocabulary is advanced enough to realize that your usage is improper."

"It's another word that we use for senseless protection, unneeded protection," Kirk explained.

"Then, it is a highly inaccurate usage of said word, as a baby _does _need protection," Spock said.

Kirk waved a hand and said, "Okay, Spock. Semantics are strange across the human and Vulcan lines, but we're getting off subject..."

"Actually Captain, we are closer to the subject at hand at this moment than we have been since the initiation of this dialog," Spock said.

"Talking about babying?" Kirk was still confused.

Nyota finally said, "Talking about A baby, Captain. I am three months along. It's a girl." She threw Spock an apologetic smile. She had _tried _to stay out of it, but Spock was having trouble just coming out and saying it, and Kirk was having trouble following what Spock was and was not saying.

Kirk's face brightened and he smiled, "Congratulations, Mr. Spock, Ms. Uhura!"

"Thank you, Captain," they said in unison. Spock backed away from Kirk and leaned over the console again, as though the conversation over the schedule had ended, and Kirk had to admit, it had. He may have been able to talk Spock down from babying his wife unnecessarily, but there was no way that Spock was going to allow his _pregnant _wife to work the way that Uhura had been working.

Nyota and Spock met with their sons in the mess hall. Styik had already gotten himself and Sytar food, which Sytar had already practically bathed in. When they shared the news with the boys, Styik let out a frustrated sigh and asked, "Does this mean we're spending another year on New Vulcan?"

"Actually, your mother and I have decided that we will spend the year on Earth," Spock said.

Styik's face brightened and he said, "Earth? I've been wanting to go there for a while, now. The way that Pavel's always talking about Russia, and Jim always talks about Iowa, and Grandmother Ashaki always talks about Africa..."

"I'm African!" Sytar said, with a mouth full of food. Nyota tried not to laugh. Sometimes, her son only heard portions of the conversation, and still attempted to make his way into them.

Spock corrected, "You are filthy. We are going to have to work even harder to clean you up... how did you get food into your hair? Your mouth is on the front of your face, Sytar, not the top of your head."

Sytar solemnly attempted to collect the food from his hair, but made it worse. Spock took his hand away from his head gently and said, "Just, leave it. We shall deal with it later. Why are you not using your utensil, Son?" Sytar shrugged his shoulders sadly. Spock handed him the fork that set idly on his tray, collected some of the food from his curls, then offered him a small smile. With just that little gesture, Sytar's face and mood changed again, and he was happy.

Spock looked over at Nyota. She was smiling, too, and so was Styik. He had done something right. The conversation went back to Earth, where they would be living, what kinds of things they would do while there, and work. It was a nice conversation. Nyota was pleased with the direction that the life of their family was going.


End file.
